TE AMO Y TE ODIO
by DizzyMissLizzy5
Summary: ¿Crees amar y odiar a alguien al mismo tiempo? ¿Puedes pedirle que te abandone, aunque al mismo tiempo quieras estar con él? ¡Recónocelo me amas! ¡No! ¡Te odio! ¿Cuánto puedes herir al amor de tu vida? Gracias por leer. Cap VEINTIOCHO!
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa!

Pues bueno, aquí estoy con otra historia, hace tiempo que quería hacer algo como esto, solo que no me había dado la oportunidad de poder desarrollarla como quería, ya que usaré un tema completamente diferente a lo que he estado acostumbrada a presentarles, quizás noten muchas diferencias en cuanto al contexto, de antemano pido mil disculpas si el tema que usaré sea demasiado fuerte o demasiado ofensivo, lo cierto es que usaré por primera vez, palabras muy fuertes, altisonantes o seré demasiado explícita, por lo que les pido desde ahora cuidado con el contenido de este fic, ya que prácticamente todos los capítulos contendrán una advertencia.

Quizás en un momento dado se pueda dar el caso de ser un universo alterno, pero continuará basado en el anime y manga de Candy-Candy, por lo que habrá situaciones parecidas.

Esta historia está ambientada en la actualidad, más o menos después del 2000, no quisiera especificar el año, pero aquí ya se tiene más apertura de todo, incluyendo lo tecnológico, etc., si han notado estoy basando las situaciones como el comienzo de la época de Candy en el colegio, habrá similitudes parecidas a lo que sucedió en el manga y en el anime, pero solo algunas cosas, este fic es un revoltijo de ideas que he tenido después de leer algunos mangas y ver algunos animes, lo que me han dado inspiración para hacerlo de acuerdo a mi visión; estará basado en el anime y manga de Candy-Candy, porque los personajes como es mi costumbre, seguirán teniendo su esencia.

Perdón si no soy muy explícita en cuanto a los lugares donde está ubicado el colegio, pero se puede decir que estoy tomando la idea basándome en la Universidad que se encuentra en el Condado de Essex, este lugar pertenece a la ciudad de Londres, está en la parte oeste de la ciudad, espero que las descripciones que trataré de darles a lo largo de este fic, pues sean las adecuadas, sino de antemano una disculpa.

Espero que le puedan dar la misma oportunidad que le dieron a los anteriores y mandarme todos los reviews que puedan.

Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, por el momento, pues quizás los capítulos salgan cortos, pero todo se verá en el transcurso de la historia y pues la verdad, no sé aún cuantos capítulos me vayan saliendo, quizás sea un minific, quizás no, ya que prefiero mejor dejarlo caminar solo, a ver hasta donde llego.

Saludos.

Lizette.

Ahora si… lean…

**TE AMO Y TE ODIO**

**Cáp. 1**

Aeropuerto de Heathrow, Londres…

- "_Al fin…" _– se dijo aquella chica con un suspiro - ¡Cuán cansada estoy! – se puso las manos en su cintura y se estiró hacía atrás su cuerpo

Y es que no era para menos, había pasado varias horas de vuelo sentada, era para ella lo más pesado de hacer, ya que no le gustaban los aviones, pero no había tenido más remedio que tomar uno, ni modo que hubiera tenido que cruzar el atlántico nadando, ya que por barco hubiera sido mucho más lento el trayecto.

Era la primera vez que viajaba fuera de los Estados Unidos, el viaje había sido más que nada cansado, porque ni las tontas películas que pusieron en el avión le llamaron la atención.

Aquella chica esperó hasta que apareció su maleta, junto a ella estaba otro hombre de postura muy recta y traje negro, llevaba las maletas de ella, conforme avanzaban por la Terminal, varias miradas se detenían o la seguían conforme avanzaba en aquel mar de gente, y no era para menos, con 18 años, era rubia, de ojos verdes esmeralda, piel blanca rosada, nariz pequeña respingada, labios rosados, y algunas pecas a través de su nariz, su cabello era rizado y lo traía trenzado en aquel momento, con estatura de 1.60.

- "_Bonita manera tiene de mi hermano de obligarme a venir a este lugar…" - _pensaba sin tomar en cuenta ninguna de las miradas

_Flash Back_

_- ¿¿Cómo que tengo que viajar a Inglaterra?? – casi gritó _

_- Si, es un mandato familiar… sabes muy bien que debes asistir – le contestó su hermano_

_Aquella chica miró a su hermano, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules como el cielo, alto, delgado, muy, pero muy guapo, era su hermano mayor, y uno de los herederos al consorcio de importaciones Andrey, estaba próximo a terminar la universidad y tomar más adelante un lugar en la compañía, ella debía asistir a la universidad ahora._

_- Pero ¿Por qué debo ir tan lejos? Aquí también hay buenas escuelas, está…_

_- No, lo siento –la interrumpió - es algo que está estipulado en los estatutos del Fideicomiso de la familia… todos los integrantes deben asistir…_

_- Pero ¿Y tu por qué no vas también?_

_- Porque a mi solamente me queda lo que resta del curso para graduarme, por lo que fue tomado a consideración por el consejo familiar haciendo una excepción en mi caso… además recuerda que soy el siguiente para tomar el cargo en la empresa… - dijo con pesar_

_- Hermano…_

_- Por favor hermanita… hazlo como un favor especial por mí… - la miró de una forma que no había cómo negarse – después cuando yo tome el lugar que me corresponde, no tendrás que preocuparte… - guiñó un ojo_

_- ¡Está bien! – refunfuñó la chica – pero conste que lo hago por ti…_

_- ¿Sabes que por eso eres mi hermana preferida? – se acercó a ella abrazándola_

_- ¿Y como no? Solo somos tu y yo… - cruzó los brazos y frunció su ceño, Albert se acercó, la abrazó por los hombros y le dio un beso en la mejilla_

_Fin Flash Back_

Y así fue como Candice Andrey, hermana menor del próximo Jefe de una de las familias más ricas de Estados Unidos, tuvo que aceptar ir a estudiar a un colegio de prestigio en Inglaterra.

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde, alguien había chocado con ella.

- ¡¡Oye!! – le habló al tipo, pero éste ni se inmutó, ni se detuvo, continuó caminando, un cabello castaño sobresalía de la gorra blanca de aquel muchacho

- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita? – preguntó el hombre que venía a su lado ayudándola con sus maletas

- Si George, pero al parecer el pesado ese tiene un problema… - dijo dirigiendo la mirada al hombre que momentos antes chocó con ella

Al sujeto no le importaba si en su paso empujaba o pasaba a traer a alguien, parecía ser que se sentía el dueño del camino.

Después de levantar las maletas, la chica y el hombre se dirigieron a la salida del aeropuerto, donde ya estaba un auto esperándolos, el chofer tenía un letrero con el apellido de la chica.

La rubia iba admirando las calles en Londres, aún la tarde no caía, parecía que apenas acabara de llover, las calles estaban un poco mojadas.

- ¿Está muy lejos el lugar donde iremos George? – preguntó

- A una hora de camino…

- ¡Dios! – dijo con resignación - ¿no se le pudo ocurrir un lugar más lejos a Albert?

- No es que a él se le ocurriera señorita Candy, más bien, es por tradición familiar que todos los integrantes de la familia tengan que asistir a ese colegio exclusivo… ahí le impartirán la materia que usted escoja… en el condado de Essex se encuentra una de las mejores escuelas…

- ¿No me digas que papá también tuvo que ir? - preguntó

- El señorito James escapó a esa obligación…

Candy recordó que precisamente habría sido la época en que su padre se fugó con su madre para casarse, porque eran demasiado jóvenes los dos, pero enamorados como estaban no permitieron que los separaran.

- ¡Vaya tuvo suerte!

George no contestó, el hombre era en aquel momento el encargado de llevar sana y salva a la hermana del próximo Jefe de la familia Andrey hasta el lugar donde estudiaría, un exclusivo colegio de internado, en el cual solo podrían asistir chicos de familia muy adinerada que podían pagarlo, así como hijos de aristócratas.

Candy estaba casi durmiéndose, cuando vio pasar como un bólido un Ferrari, lo que obligó al chofer a hacer una maniobra para poder evitar que pasara cerca de ellos.

- ¿¿Acaso ese tipo está loco?? – dijo con enojo - ¡No puedo creer que le permitan manejar de esa forma

Después solo pudo dormitar mientras llegaban a su destino.

Aquel edificio era imponente, una extensión de terreno demasiado grande conformaba aquel colegio que se levantaba orgulloso, el Real Colegio San Pablo, lugar que había sido remodelado hacía unos años, ya que en la segunda guerra sufrió muchos desperfectos en sus edificios, los cuales se demolieron y dieron paso a las nuevas instalaciones que eran más modernas, contaba además con nuevos dormitorios con la tecnología necesaria para el alumnado, las pesadas rejas se abrieron para dar paso al auto que conducía a Candy, ahí fue recibida por una monja.

Le damos la bienvenida a este colegio señorita Andrey… - saludó la monja

- Gracias… - hizo una reverencia

Después condujo a George y a Candy a la rectoría, donde fue recibida por otra monja que era la Madre Superiora del lugar, la cual era la directora, se veía a leguas que era ultra recta, y con severo rostro y voz inexpresiva, le dio una lista de reglas en aquel lugar, las cuales se les daba restricción en cuanto a tener celulares en el colegio, para una llamada telefónica podían pedir permiso en la administración y ahí podrían usar los teléfonos en unos cuartos para ese servicio, contaban además con el servicio de Internet, pero era también restringido, ya que a una hora específica se cortaba toda transmisión.

El lugar era un colegio mixto, antes los chicos estaban separados de las chicas y ni por chiste se les dejaba interactuar, ahora no, las reglas habían cambiado, ahora se les permitía a los chicos y chicas poder compartir tanto en clases, como en las áreas comunes, las cuales eran los comedores, la biblioteca y los lugares donde había deportes, algunas reglas como no permitir estar invadiendo los pasillos aún eran impuestas, ya que por eso había lugares al aire libre donde podían estar, además de prohibir ciertas conductas que puedan parecer ofensivas.

- Bueno señorita Candy, creo que aquí nos despedimos… - dijo George al salir ya de la rectoría

- Me da mucha tristeza George, usted era mi único lazo con mi hermano…

- No se preocupe, aquí hará buenos amigos…

- Eso espero, sino creo que me volveré loca con el encierro… - y sin aviso, se aventó al hombre abrazándolo como despedida – dígale a mi hermano que lo extrañaré mucho, pero trataré de comunicarme lo más que pueda…

- Si señorita Candy… cuídese…

- Lo haré, adiós George…

El hombre se alejó hacia la salida, mientras Candy era conducida por una monja hasta su habitación, cuando llegaron a ésta, la mujer le explicó que contaba con sus uniformes ya en su closet, la demás ropa no la necesitaría sino quizás cada quince días, que les permitían salir del lugar, pero solamente si no tenían algún reporte durante esos quince días, sino, tendrían prohibido salir.

- La cena se servirá en los comedores a las ocho de la noche… trate de no llegar tarde, porque sino perderá la oportunidad de hacerlo – dijo la monja –las clases comienzan a las siete de la mañana, a las diez se sirve el almuerzo, a las once vuelven a clases y a las dos es la comida, tendrá clase de tres a cinco de la tarde… las luces, así como la transmisión del Internet se termina a las diez de la noche… ¿Alguna pregunta?

- "_Si… ¿a qué horas respiro?" – _se dijo internamente – No hermana, gracias… - contestó

Cuando la madre salió de la habitación de Candy, ésta se dejó caer en la cama, se sentía muy cansada, no conforme con el largo vuelo, no había tenido oportunidad de conocer nada de Londres, pero entonces unos toquidos en su puerta la hicieron levantarse.

- ¡Hola! – una chica de lentes estaba ahí sonriendo

- ¿Hola?

- Mi nombre es Pattricia O'brien… puedes llamarme Patty soy tu vecina – señalo a un con su dedo a un lado - ¿Puedo pasar? – la chica era de cabellos oscuros hasta los hombros de casi la misma estatura de Candy, usaba lentes, delgada, sus facciones eran un poco graciosas.

- Claro… - contestó

- ¡Oh vaya! Creí que los cuartos eran diferentes, pero el tuyo es igual al mío… - Candy solo observaba sonriente a la chica de lentes como se movía en su cuarto, mientras ella se volvía a sentar en la cama – verás que te gustará este colegio… - pero un sonido la hizo callarse y mirar a la rubia con asombro

- Perdón… - dijo Candy apenada – es que comí hace mucho tiempo y… pues…

- Entiendo, ven, vamos te enseñaré el camino a los comedores… pronto será la hora que comiencen a servirlo

- Así las dos chicas salieron, Candy iba observando el lugar, sintiendo algo extraño, era bastante raro, pero sentía como si ya hubiera estado antes ahí, no lo podía explicar, pero así era.

- ¡Hemos llegado! – dijo Patty

Entraron a un lugar el cual parecía todo, menos un comedor de estudiantes, no era a lo que Candy estaba acostumbrada, ya que ella anteriormente había ido a escuelas públicas y todo era diferente.

En primera en un comedor de estudiantes, no había aquellos ventanales de cristales que llegaban del techo a casi el suelo, el piso tenía diseños muy elegantes, los comedores, no eran las clásicas mesas blancas rectangulares, rayadas con bancas a los lados, no, eran mesas de madera en caoba, con tres floreros y sillas para diez personas, con manteles pulcramente blancos, además de servicio disponible en cuanto a vajilla y cuchillería, realmente aquello era abrumador, además las paredes no estaban desnudas o llenas de banderines o anuncios escolares, en aquellas habían cuadros de algún pintor famoso, que Candy no identificaba.

- Ven… - Patty la jaló a un lado – vayamos por nuestra comida…

- "_¡Vaya cuando menos esto es normal!" – _se dijo sonriendo al tomar una charola y dirigirse hacia donde estaba una mesa dispuesta con varios platillos – _"¡Dios¿Qué es esto¡¡Buffet!!" _– sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa

Pero el hambre que tenía la hizo agarrar algo de todo, y con las charolas en mano, se dirigieron hacia una mesa que estaba aún desocupada, comenzando a cenar, en esas estaba cuando…

- Pero… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – una voz odiosa que recordaba la hizo detener el tenedor que llevaba un pedazo de carne a su boca a la mitad del camino

- "_¡Diablos!" – _Internamente – Elisa… – dijo con desagrado

- ¿Acaso este lugar está perdiendo refinamiento? – preguntó en voz alta

Tanto chicos como chicas que estaban cenando en aquel momento voltearon a mirar donde se encontraba aquella chica de cabellos rojizos, acompañada de dos chicas más, una de cabellos castaños y otra de cabellos negros que miraban a Candy como si fuera algo repulsivo.

- ¿Qué quieres Elisa? – preguntó con desgano Candy volviendo su atención a su comida

- ¡No puedo creer que tú estés también en este colegio!

- Lo siento tanto, pero… como te darás cuenta, no tuve más remedio – dijo sarcástica – lamento estos inconvenientes…

- ¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan… corriente venga a este lugar? – Candy solo apretaba fuerte su tenedor – no estarías aquí sino fuera por la suerte…

Sentía unos enormes deseos de golpear a aquella chica, pero había prometido a su hermano no meterse en problemas.

- Elisa déjala en paz… - una voz se escuchó detrás de las chicas

- ¡Anthony! – Elisa vio a quien hablaba

- No creo que debas molestarla, recuerda quien es ella… - le dijo sonriendo – si su hermano se entera ¿sabes qué ocurriría? – se acercó a ella y tomó su barbilla acercándola a él – si… Elisa… ¿Qué haría tu familia sin el apoyo de los Andrey?

- ¡Jamás reconoceré a su hermano como el Jefe de la familia, incluyéndola a ella!

Y con un bufido, se alejó seguida de las otras dos chicas.

-Hola Candy… - saludó Anthony, un chico alto, de cabello rubio, corto, de ojos azul cielo, con una sonrisa amable, la saludaba

- ¡Vaya gatita, tan pronto y ya creas problemas! – dijo otra voz, de ojos y cabello color marrón, un poco largo a la nuca, muy guapo, alto también, la saludaba

- ¡Anthony, Archie y Stear! - miró a los tres chicos – debí imaginar que estarían aquí también… - los tres iban con sus respectivas charolas

- Así es… - contestó Stear – solo faltabas tu… - chico alto, cabello oscuro, corto, con lentes, también muy guapo.

Pero entonces un leve carraspeo la hizo voltear y ver a la chica de lentes a un lado de ella.

- ¡Oh perdón Patty! – dijo – chicos les presento a Pattricia O'brien, es mi vecina…

- Un honor…

- Un gusto…

- Hola… - dijo Stear mirándola de manera distinta

- Hola… - contestó con un rubor – ¡No puedo creer que conozcas a tres de los cuatro reyes! – le dijo a Candy al oído

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Candy sin entender

- Pero cuéntanos Candy… ¿Cómo está todo en América? – preguntó Anthony desviando la pregunta mientras se sentaban con ella en la misma mesa

Candy no se percató que todos los que estaban en aquel salón se quedaban observándolos con asombro, ya que tres de los cuatro reyes se encontraban cenando con dos chicas, cosa que nunca hacían, era por demás sabido que siempre se sentaban los cuatro en una mesa aparte, incluso estaba prohibido que alguien más se sentara en ella, pero ahora, ahora estaban con aquellas chicas platicando.

- ¡Deberás contarme como conoces a los tres reyes! – le decía Patty entrando con ella a la habitación de la rubia - ¡Y ahora yo he podido hablar con ellos!

- Pero ¿De qué hablas¿Acaso no tenías amistad con ellos? Creí que tenías tiempo en esta escuela…

- Si, he estado en esta escuela desde que comencé la media, pero nunca tuve ningún acercamiento con ellos…

- Entiendo…

- ¡Dime¿Cómo los conoces?

- Pues… ellos digamos que son mis primos…

- ¡¡Tus primos¡¡No lo puedo creer!!

- Pero igualmente Elisa también es mi familiar… - dijo haciendo una mueca – de seguro también estará aquí su hermano gemelo Niel…

- ¡Si, lo conozco, es muy desagradable!

- Ellos pertenecen igual a la familia Andrey, sus padres eran primos de mi papá… lo que nos convierte en parientes… - sonrió

- ¡vaya!

- Pero ¿Qué es eso de los cuatro reyes?

Pero justamente en ese momento se escucharon las campanadas que anunciaban las diez de la noche.

- ¡Oh debo irme! – dijo la de lentes – pero mañana nos veremos… - se fue rápidamente, pero al mismo tiempo volvió a escucharse la puerta – soy yo de nuevo – dijo al abrir Candy la puerta – se me olvidó decirte, mañana tenemos misa a las siete antes de ir a clases…

- Ok…

- Ahora si, buenas noches… -sonrió

Candy después de darse un baño, se acostó, su habitación estaba solo alumbrada por la luz que entraba por su ventanal que daba a una pequeñísima terraza, con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, pensaba.

- Anthony… también estás aquí, creí que no te iba a ver más… - sonreía

Continuará…

Nota¿Les gustó? Paciencia... paciencia...


	2. Cap 2

**Konnichiwa! **

¡¡Oh que decir!! Es algo muy bello esto que estoy sintiendo, darme cuenta que he recibido muchos mensajes de parte de todas ustedes que han estado leyéndome, es un honor realmente poder disfrutar de escribir y recibir estas muestras de atención por parte de todas ustedes, jamás me había ocurrido esto, y les confieso, estaba muy nerviosa por este nuevo trabajo, porque no sabía como iban a recibirlo, pero... ¡¡¡Oh gracias¡¡¡Gracias por tantos reviews!!!

Quizás sienta un poco desesperante el hecho de no poderles publicar rápidamente, pero es que a pesar de tener escrito algún capítulo más, lo vuelvo a releer y releer hasta dejarlo listo para subirlo, posiblemente sea una manía mía, pero no me sentiría a gusto mandando algo que ni a mi me pueda gustar, así que les pido paciencia.

Trataré de publicar cada semana, esperen el capítulo cada viernes, que es el día en que estoy más descansada del tirano de mi Jefe y me da oportunidad de hacerlo con tranquilidad.

Agradezco a todas y cada una por los mensajitos y reviews que se han molestado en mandarme, trataré de contestarlos personalmente para no cometer la torpeza de olvidar alguno como me sucedió en los fics anteriores.

Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste, disfrútenlo…

Ja ne!

Lizette.

Ahora si, lean…

**Te amo y Te odio**

**Cáp. 2**

I don't like you  
But I love you  
See that I'm always  
Thinking of you  
Oh, oh, oh  
you treat me badly  
I love you madly  
You've really got a hold on me  
You've really got a hold on me, baby

I don't want you  
But I need you  
Don't want to kiss you  
But I need you  
Oh, oh, oh  
You do me wring now  
My love is strong now  
You've really got a hold on me  
You've really got a hold on me, baby

I love you and all I want you to do  
is just hold me, hold me, hold me, hold me

I want to leave you  
Don't want to stay here  
Don't want to spend  
Another day here  
Oh, oh, oh, I want to split now  
I just can quit now  
You've really got a hold on me  
You've really got a hold on me, baby

I love you and all I want you to do  
is just hold me, hold me, hold me, hold me

You've really got a hold on me  
you've really got a hold on me

Tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic…

Una mano salió por las sabanas apagando aquel molesto sonido.

- ¡Oh por Dios! – Parte de su cabello caía desparramado tapando su cara, ya que lo demás estaba trenzado - ¿Por qué me tengo que levantar tan temprano? – miró aquel reloj que marcaba las 6.30 a.m. la había despertado de su profundo sueño - ¡Oh no, se me hará tarde!

Solo atinó a aventar las sabanas que la cubrían y se fue rápidamente al baño.

****************************************

Cuando salió de su habitación corrió por el pasillo a toda prisa, dándose cuenta incluso que ya estaba vacío, iba poniéndose el saco, solo había amarrado de manera descuidada el lazo que se supone debería ser un moño en su cuello, sabía que ya era tarde, pero es que tuvo que lavar su cabello, ya que no lo había hecho desde un día anterior, por lo que iba húmedo y solo lo detuvo con una pinza.

Iba corriendo escaleras abajo cuando chocó con alguien…

- ¡Oh, perdón! – dijo con quien había chocado

- Señorita Andrey… - la voz severa de la superiora se escuchó

- ¡Madre!

- Creo haberle dicho que estaba prohibido correr por los pasillos…

- ¡Perdón madre, pero…! – hacia reverencias

- Igualmente no viene correctamente vestida – pasó su mirada severa por su cuello y parte de su camisa blanca que sobresalía por su chaleco

- ¡Lo siento! – decía sin dejar de mirar hacia el piso

- Por esta ocasión se lo pasaré porque es su primer día aquí, pero que no vuelva a repetirse…

- ¡Si madre!

La superiora seguida de dos monjas más se alejó, dejando a una apenada Candy parada con la cabeza agachada, al levantarla y mirar a su alrededor, vio que varios chicos y chicas la miraban como bicho raro.

- _"¡Tu primer día y ya te diste a conocer!" – _se dijo

- ¡Candy! – escuchó detrás de ella

- ¡Archie, Stear…Anthony! – saludó con una sonrisa

- Hola gatita… - dijo Archie poniéndose a un lado de ella – veo que estás lista para tu primer día, a ver, permíteme ayudarte – y con la mirada asombrada de los demás que los observaban, el chico comenzó a anudar el moño

Todos usaban como uniforme, para las chicas, faldas tableadas a la rodilla de color azul marino, los chicos, pantalón en azul marino también, mientras que la demás vestimenta era la misma para todos, camisa blanca debajo de un chaleco, con su respectiva corbata en color azul marino para los chicos y moño de igual color para las chicas, así como para todos, un saco en color azul más claro que el marino, zapatos negros y calcetas en azul marino para las chicas.

- Gracias… - le dijo a Archie - fue un poco difícil levantarme… - sonrió

- No te preocupes - dijo Stear - pronto te acostumbrarás

- Vamos te acompañaremos a la capilla… - dijo Anthony tomándola de un brazo

Los demás chicos veían a aquel cuarteto y murmuraban por lo bajo, Candy no lo entendía ¿Acaso era tan raro caminar al lado de unos chicos?

Pronto llegaron y entraron a la capilla, ahí los chicos se fueron a sentar en sección diferente a la de ella, y a un carraspeo de la madre superiora, dio comienzo la misa, era tradición empezar la semana con una misa, por lo que además era toda una obligación asistir.

La misa transcurría con su letanía normal, el sacerdote que la oficiaba estaba dando su sermón.

En esas estaban cuando de repente la puerta se abrió con un chirrido, haciendo que todos callaran y voltearan a mirar para ver de quien se trataba, la madre superiora hizo un gesto de enojo.

- ¡Señor Granchester, tenía que llegar tarde!

- ¡Oh perdón! – la voz sonaba burlona - ¡no creí que este lugar estuviera ocupado hoy! Bueno… - levantó sus hombros con indiferencia, se dio la vuelta dando la espalda y comenzó a caminar

- ¿A dónde va señor Granchester…? - dijo la madre conteniéndose el enojo que estaba sintiendo

- No he venido a escuchar misa madre… - contestó el

- ¿Entonces a que vino?

- Verá… - volteó a mirarla sobre su hombro sonriendo con burla – este es un buen lugar para dormir…

- ¡Señor Granchester!

- Lo sé madre… - comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda – la veré después en su despacho…

Caminando hacia la salida con toda parsimonia, el chico no miraba a nadie, algunos mechones de su largo cabello caían sobre su rostro tapando un poco sus ojos, pero entonces divisó algo y con una mirada cínica y una sonrisa igual, se detuvo un solo instante retomando su camino.

¿A quien había mirado?

****************************************

Candy miró a aquel muchacho con asombro, no podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar, pero lo que más agitación le había causado era el hecho de sentir que conocía a ese chico.

La misa continuó, Candy casi no puso atención a ella, ya que ese chico la había dejado pensativa.

****************************************

Después de la misa todos se dirigieron a los comedores para almorzar, después comenzarían las clases normales.

Los tres primos de ella se encontraban sentados, cuando entró Candy seguida de Patty, quien ahora la seguía a todas partes, no cualquiera era amiga y sobre todo familiar de tres de los cuatro reyes del Colegio.

- ¡Mira Candy, ahí están tus primos! – dijo

- Si… - volteó a mirar y vio como Stear le hacía una seña para sentarse con ellos

- ¡¡Oh!! (o) ¿Nos sentaremos con ellos? – Patty estaba emocionada

Así las dos chicas con sus charolas en mano, se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los chicos.

- Hola… - saludó la rubia

- Ho… hola… - una vergonzosa Patty también saludó

- Hola, tomen asiento… - Stear se levantó y abrió una silla para Patty quien con su cara completamente roja se sentó, mientras Anthony hacia lo mismo con Candy

Comenzaron a comer en total tranquilidad.

- Nuevamente Granchester lo hizo… - comentó Archie sonriendo

- Si… cuando menos es ganancia que haya vuelto a clases… - dijo Anthony

Candy no hacía comentarios solo escuchaba.

- Espero que en esta ocasión si asista a clases… - Stear tomaba su tenedor con algo y lo llevaba a la boca

- No se apuren… hablaré con él… - dijo Anthony sonriendo

- Ese chico… - habló al fin Candy - ¿Lo conocen?

- ¿¿Qué si lo conocen?? – intervino Patty – ¡¡Él es el cuarto rey!!

- ¿Rey? – preguntó – no entiendo que es eso… - dijo mirando a los tres chicos

- Creo que esa platica la dejaremos para después Candy… - dijo Anthony sonriéndole - ¿Has terminado de comer? – miró su charola, Candy asintió - ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo antes de que den el aviso para las clases?

- Creo que si… - sonrió

Los dos chicos se levantaron con sus charolas en las manos para llevarlas a un lado cerca de la puerta.

- Después los veo chicos… - dijo Anthony a los otros dos – hasta después Patty…

Y así juntos salieron del comedor con la inevitable mirada de todos los que ahí estaban.

****************************************

- Hace mucho que no nos veíamos Candy… - dijo Anthony caminando por un área que llevaba a los bosques

- Tú no habías ido a Chicago en las vacaciones…

- Tienes razón, lo que sucede es que visitaba otros lugares con los chicos…

- Es lo que me comentaba mi hermano…

- ¿Cómo está él?

- Bien, pronto se graduará…

- Ya veo… ¿Pero y tu¿Dejaste a alguien en América? – preguntó mirándola

- Yo… - comenzó a sentir que un rubor crecía en su cara

Pero entonces el sonido de un celular se escuchó, Anthony lo sacó de su saco y contestó.

- Si… ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó, alguien le dijo algo al otro lado de la línea – entiendo… voy enseguida… - colgó – es Archie, parece que hay un problema con Niel y debo regresar… - Anthony era el presidente de su grado, por lo que tenía que estar al pendiente de los problemas de los demás alumnos, cabe hacer mención, de que solamente los cuatro reyes tenían el privilegio de traer celular ya que era sabido que estaban prohibidos en el interior del colegio, cosa que Candy aún no lo sabía - ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu salón?

- Preferiría quedarme un momento más aquí, de cualquier forma ya conozco el camino

- De acuerdo, te veré en la comida… - se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla, levantó su mano y le dijo adiós antes de alejarse.

Candy se quedó ahí parada en esa parte del colegio, había unas bancas para sentarse, pero su mirada se dirigió hacia un camino que parecía internarse por un bosque, curiosa como era, comenzó a caminar por él, hasta llegar a un lugar donde estaba una colina, desde donde tenía una buena vista de la ciudad a lo lejos, así como la barda que rodeaba a aquel lugar, se recargó en un árbol, estaba muy tranquilo aquel lugar, sentía el aire en su rostro, a pesar de que pronto llegaría la primavera aún se sentía un frescor, pero, a pesar de todo, extrañaba la suave arena y el mar de la ciudad donde vivía, en Miami siempre hacía calor, aunque se fue a vivir a Chicago, no se acostumbraba al frío.

- Cuanto me gustaría estar nadando… - dijo en voz alta

- Eso si sería extraño… - escuchó que decían

- ¿¿Quién??

Y volteó a los lados, no vio a nadie, y entonces miró hacia arriba, ahí estaba sentado en total desenfado el mismo chico que hacía rato había entrado a la capilla interrumpiendo la misa.

Y con una agilidad, bajó del árbol parándose frente a ella, no traía su saco, solo puesto su chaleco y debajo salía su camisa blanca sin fajar, así como tampoco traía su corbata, estaba en total desenfado, Candy dio un paso hacia atrás, pero lamentablemente el árbol atajó su camino, el chico la miraba con ojos fríos y con una línea en sus labios.

Los dos se miraban, pero entonces, como si algo se hubiera develado en el cerebro de la chica, abrió con sorpresa inusitada sus verdes ojos.

- ¡Tu! – dijo

El chico no cambió su mirada, ni la desvió, al contrario se la sostenía.

- ¡Tu! – Repitió - ¡No puedo creerlo¡Pensé que jamás tendría la desdicha de volver a verte! – dijo con un tono resentido en su voz Candy

Aquel muchacho… no podía ser el mismo… y como algo difuso, otra imagen se formó a un lado de ese muchacho… la imagen del que ella recordaba, el que ella tenía en su mente, tenía su cabello corto, su mirada era suave, amable, cariñosa… era distinta, su boca mostraba una sonrisa afable… pero este chico… tenía su cabello largo debajo de su nuca, algunos mechones caían rebeldes sobre su rostro, tapándole un poco sus ojos aquel chico tenía una dureza en sus facciones, sonreía de manera cínica, burlona, pero, lo único que quizás tenían en común el chico que ella recordaba con que estaba enfrente ahora, eran solamente el color de sus ojos.

- Lastima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo pecosa… - contestó sonriendo con sarcasmo – porque a mi si me da gusto volver a verte…

El momento entre los dos era tan tenso que se podía cortar con unas tijeras.

- ¡No puedo creer que yo esté cerca de ti! – dijo con enojo Candy y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse

Cuando sintió un jalón en su muñeca que la hizo detenerse, y con el mismo impulso la hizo quedar pegada en el árbol.

- ¿Acaso mi cercanía no te da gusto? – preguntó Terry con voz dura – no dijiste lo mismo hace tiempo… - estaba cerca de ella, demasiado cerca

- ¡Aléjate! – lo empujó pero el chico solo se alejó dos pasos - ¡No vuelvas a acercarte de esa forma!

- Antes me pedías estar cerca de ti… - sonreía burlón - ¿No lo recuerdas?

- Eso es el pasado… - dijo con frialdad – ya olvidé ese momento…

- No lo creo… ¿por qué tiemblas? – preguntó volviendo a acercarse

- Por la desagradable cercanía tuya… - volvió a hacer ademán de irse, pero él volvió a atajarle el paso, poniendo un brazo en el árbol – déjame pasar…

- ¿Acaso has venido a buscarme?

- ¡Ja¡Qué ególatra eres! – lo miró enojada - ¡Déjame ir, no vaya a ser que tu noviecita te encuentre!

- ¿Celosa?

- ¡Jamás! Eso se terminó, ya lo olvidé

- ¿Segura? – sonreía burlón – no lo creo… - se acercó a ella, quien solo atinaba a temblar al verlo a milímetros de su rostro – no creo que hayas olvidado nada… ni que me hayas olvidado…

Los labios de aquel chico encontraron los de ella, quien con los ojos abiertos recibió aquel beso sin saber cómo reaccionar, sentía como él trataba con trabajos de abrir su boca con su lengua, pero ella se resistía.

- ¡¡Suéltame!! – gritó y haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, lo empujó y echó a correr

Corrió como si la fuera persiguiendo miles de demonios, sentía el escozor en sus ojos, con el dorso de su mano iba limpiando furiosa sus labios aquel beso que parecía estarla quemando, no podía ser posible que ese chico estuviera también aquí, una casualidad, una maldita casualidad la había vuelto a reunir con ese mal episodio de su pasado, un episodio que había tratado de olvidar con todas sus fuerzas.

Con coraje, se limpió una rebelde lágrima que había caído de sus ojos sin poderlo evitar.

****************************************

Llegó agitadamente al salón que se supone le tocaba recibir clases, también eran mixtos.

- Perdón hermana… - hablaba tratando de controlar su respiración

- Señorita Andrey, ha llegado tarde…

- Lo siento hermana, pero es que me perdí…

- Solo por hoy se lo pasaré porque es su primer día, pero que no vuelva a repetirse…

- Gracias hermana… - entró y se sentó en un pupitre cercano a Patty.

La clases transcurrieron sin ningún problema, lamentablemente para Candy, tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su concentración para poner atención a éstas, ya que no podía olvidar el momento que pasó en aquella colina, junto a un chico que creyó no volvería a ver jamás.

****************************************

Más tarde, Patty y Candy se dirigieron al comedor, era la hora de la comida.

- Oh Candy, estoy muy agradecida contigo por haberme presentado a tres de los cuatro reyes… - hablaba, Candy estaba callada – pero sobre todo conocer a Stear ¡Oh es tan guapo! (u.u)

La mente de la rubia estaba ocupada pensando en lo sucedido en aquella colina, no podía quitarse de su mente a aquel incidente.

Tomaron un lugar en uno de los comedores, no había señales de sus primos, lo que ocasionó una desilusión en Patty, que había esperado ver a Stear, ya que le había impactado sobre manera.

- ¡Oh mira ahí vienen! – dijo Patty sacándola de su mutismo

Candy volteó a mirar sonriente, pero la sonrisa se le borró instantáneamente del rostro al mirar que venía un cuarto chico más entrando con ellos.

- ¡Y viene el cuarto rey¡Ahora si los verás juntos!

La rubia no podía creerlo… ¡¡El cuarto Rey era precisamente Terrence Granchester…!!

Candy observó sin querer la entrada de los cuatro chicos al comedor, no era la única, la mayoría también los miraba, el que más destacaba de ellos, inevitablemente, era Terry, quien vestido de manera muy informal se veía raro junto a los otros tres que vestían correctamente el uniforme.

La desilusión volvió a pintarse en Patty al ver que los cuatro tomaban sus respectivas comidas y se iban a sentar en la mesa donde siempre lo hacían, cerca de un ventanal, no sin antes, después de que de mala forma Terry, apoyado por Archie quitaran del lugar a unos despistados chicos que se habían sentado ya ahí.

- ¿No los saludarás Candy? – preguntó Patty

- No, ya lo hice en la mañana… - contestó ella – he terminado…

- Pero apenas tocaste tu comida… - dijo Patty

- No tengo mucha hambre… además quisiera ir al tocador… - le sonrió

- Voy contigo… - le dijo la morena levantándose también

Las dos chicas se dirigieron a la salida, inevitablemente la mirada verde de Candy se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban los cuatro, Anthony entonces alzó la mirada y la vio, le sonrió y ella contestó su sonrisa con otra, pero la borró inmediatamente al ver que otros ojos la miraban con seriedad.

Terry, quien estaba junto a Anthony, volteó a mirar a quien su amigo le sonreía, topándose con la sorpresa que era precisamente esa pecosa.

Candy volteó la mirada y se fueron.

- Patty… - iban caminando por el pasillo

- Dime…

- ¿Puedes llevarme a las oficinas de la Administración?

- Si, claro… - la morena la guiaba - ¿Y qué harás ahí?

- Pediré una llamada telefónica… hablaré a mi hermano…lo extraño mucho…

Y así fue, llegaron a la administración y pidió el permiso necesario para que le hicieran la llamada, por el horario sabía que su hermano ya estaría en casa, esperó a que la llamada estuviera lista y tomó el auricular cuando le indicaron.

- Hola… - la voz de su hermano se escuchó

- ¡¡Albert!! – Candy contestó casi sollozante

- ¡Pequeña! Pero… ¿Qué te sucede¿Estás bien? – su voz se escuchaba preocupada

- Si, estoy bien… - una lágrima salió – es que me da mucha alegría escucharte… te extraño mucho…

- Yo también te extraño mi pequeña… - su voz se escuchaba cariñosa - ¿Cómo te están tratando los demás? – refiriéndose a sus primos

- Ah, los chicos… - sonrió – muy bien, me están cuidando…

- Que bien, me da mucho gusto…

Estuvieron hablando un buen rato más, de cualquier forma no se tenían que preocupar por lo que costara la llamada, ya que ahora si podían pagarla.

- Debo irme… - dijo con pesar Candy

- Lo sé… pero espero que nos encontremos después por el mensajero…

- Si, aunque debemos planear la hora, aquí cortan la señal del Internet a las diez de la noche…

- Mmm… entiendo… - dijo Albert – bueno, calcularé el horario y trataré de estar ahí… ¿Ok?

- Si… te quiero mucho…

- Y yo más a ti pequeña… cuídate…

- Tu también… adiós…

La llamada terminó, cuando Candy salió y se encontró con Patty, se limpió una lágrima y la de lentes solo le puso un brazo en los hombros y caminaron en silencio.

****************************************

El día había terminado ya, pero aún faltaba un poco para las diez de la noche, cuando entonces en el computador de Candy, una señal le hizo ver que tenía un mensaje, quizás era Albert, pero no…

Era de Stear…

_Rey04 dice: _Hola princesa

_Driada dice: _Hola!

_Rey04 dice: _Tenemos chocolates

_Rey04 dice: _Quieres acompañarnos?

_Driada dice: _Chocolates!!! Me encantan!!!

_Rey04 dice: _Nuestra ventana es la que está enfrente a un lado de la tuya

_Rey04 dice:_ pero como lo harás?

_Driada dice: _No te preocupes

_Driada dice: _enseguida voy

Apagó el computador, Candy se asomó a su pequeña terracita, y observó el lugar, había árboles que harían que no la pudieran ver, aunque hacía mucho que no escalaba árboles, esperaba no estuviera fuera de condición.

Se puso unos pants y una sudadera, se puso unos tenis y amarró en un rodete su cabello, una rama cercana a su terraza ayudó bastante y se aventó y cayó de pie con buen equilibro, así, se fue columpiando por todos ellos hasta llegar cerca de la ventana de los chicos, afortunadamente aún no se apagaban las luces, lo que le ayudaba a identificar el lugar.

- Chicos… - trató de susurrar para que la escucharan – chicos…

- Ah ya estás aquí… - salió Archie – ten cuidado…

Ágilmente Candy cayó en la pequeña terraza y entró a la habitación.

- Hola chicos…

- Hola… - le saludaron los tres

- ¿No tuviste problemas? – preguntó Anthony

- No, por fortuna… mmmm – vio la caja de chocolates abierta – ¡Mis favoritos! – tomó uno y lo saboreó

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – preguntó Archie sentándose en la cama

- Pues… - sin querer recordó aquel desagradable episodio de la mañana – bien…

- Me da gusto saberlo… - Anthony le ofreció una silla

Pero entonces, se escucharon unos toquidos en la puerta y la voz de una de las monjas se oyeron.

- ¡Diablos! – Dijo Archie – ¡Si te encuentran aquí…!

- ¿Ahora que haremos? – dijo Stear

- Ven… - le dijo Anthony jalándola hacia la terraza - ¿Crees que podrás saltar a aquella terraza? – le señaló una a un lado de ellos.

- Si, no hay problema… - le sonrió tranquilizándolo – nos veremos mañana… - dijo y se paró en el barandal y saltó justo cuanto escuchó que se abría la puerta de la habitación de los chicos.

****************************************

- ¡Uf! – estaba parada a un lado del ventanal de aquella terraza que estaba a oscuras – por poco… - tenía que esperar un poco para poder irse, no la fueran a descubrir

- Pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – escuchó a un lado de ella

Aquella voz… aquella voz le erizó toda su columna… aquella voz que conocía y que no quería volver a escuchar…

Continuará…

La canción de la entrada se llama "**_You've really got a hold on me"_**, es cantada por The Beatles.

En referencia a que los celulares están prohibidos en el colegio, no se aplicaba para los cuatro reyes, quienes eran los que tenían privilegios en el lugar.


	3. Cap 3

Te amo y Te odio

Cáp. 3

Todo empezó una noche de calor Se enamoraron con algún licor Y desde entonces no pudo parar Sabía que esto no tenía final Y de repente todo se derrumbó Billy buscaba solo un poco de acción El no la amaba ella lo hacia por el Ya no quiero tenerte lo tienes q entender Si solo eso fue (achuuu) Un amor de verano Si solo eso fue (achuuu) Un amor en vano... Ya no me sigas no lo quiero intentar Ya tus palabras no me sirven más Mi nombre es billy y yo no quiero saber De tu romance lo tienes que entender Y de repente todo se derrumbo Billy buscaba solo un poco de acción El no la amaba ella lo hacia por el Ya no te quiero lo tienes que entender Vos sabes bien esto se termino No queda nada, nada entre tú y yo Solo una noche yo te quise dar No tengo nada, nada, nada para entregar 

- ¿Pero qué…? – Candy sintió que algo le tapaba su boca y que la jalaban hacia dentro de la habitación

- Shhh… - le dijo en su oído Terry, ella sintió su aliento y se le enchinó la piel – no hables… - susurró, mira…

La mirada de Candy se dirigió hacia fuera, entre los arbustos iban tres monjas alumbrándose con linternas.

- A veces hacen rondas sorpresivas para ver si estás en tu habitación o tienes algo sospechoso… - le explicó sin soltarla

- MMMM… - solo pudo decir Candy ya que le tenía tapada la boca

Pero entonces unos toquidos a la puerta de Terry los sobresaltaron, instintivamente el castaño jaló a la chica hacia la cama como si pudiera con ello esconderla, no soltaba su boca.

- ¡Señor Granchester, abra! – volvieron a tocar - ¡¡Señor Granchester!!

- ¡Lo siento hermana, ya estoy acostado y no pienso levantarme! – gritó – ¡como se da cuenta estoy en mi habitación descansando!

Candy temblaba, solo estaba esperando el momento en que las monjas abrieran la puerta y los descubrieran a los dos ahí acostados.

Pero no, no sucedió nada, al parecer ninguna de ellas se atrevió a abrir por la fuerza la puerta o hacer que Terry se levantara, entonces, solo hasta entonces le soltó su boca.

- Creo que se han ido… - susurraba

- Entonces levántate de mi… - susurraba también, la voz de ella era de urgencia

Terry solo la miró y sonrió divertido.

- No es la primera vez que estoy encima de ti… - dijo cínico y entonces sin avisar, pasó su lengua cerca de la comisura de su boca – mmm… sabes a chocolate…

- Tonto… - lo empujó levantándose, se dirigió a la ventana

- Apresúrate, pronto irán a tu edificio a hacer ronda… y al parecer tu ventana es la única que tiene luz…

- Si…

Fue todo lo que dijo la rubia, abrió las puertas del ventanal y vio a los lados cuidando que no la vieran y dio un salto hasta una rama cercana, de ahí desapareció, Terry entonces cerró la suya.

**ùùùùùùùù**

- ¡¡Ufff!! – dio un respiro cuando entró a su habitación – por poco…

Diciendo eso, escuchó que tocaron su puerta, con un sobresalto y temor, se dirigió a abrir.

- Hermana…

- Señorita Andrey… ¿Me podría explicar por qué aún tiene su luz encendida?

- Ya iba a apagarla hermana…

- Y además… ¿Por qué está vestida así…?

- Ahh… verá… _"¡piensa Candy, piensa!" _¡Es que estaba haciendo ejercicios hermana…!

- Mmm, creo que no es la hora adecuada para hacerlos, debe dormir ya…

- Si, lo siento, apagaré la luz… - cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella – uuffff, debo tener cuidado la próxima vez…

Así, con la luz apagada, se comenzó a desvestir, se puso una bata y antes de ir a la cama, se acercó a la ventana, las hermanas andaban aún en el jardín alumbrándose con linternas.

Su vista se dirigió hacia una ventana en particular, una que estaba precisamente frente a la suya, estaba a oscuras, ahí donde dormía Terry Granchester.

Solo de imaginar como su piel se enchinó al tenerlo tan cerca se odió a si misma, no podía estar haciéndole sentir eso, se acostó en la cama y trató de dormir.

Realmente no lo entendía, habían tenido una diferencia y la había a la fuerza, y ahora la ayudaba, no, no lo entendía.

- _Me gustas… - aquel chico le había dicho que le gustaba, no lo podía creer _

_Sus ojos… eran de un color extraño… no eran ni verdes, ni azules… sino una combinación de esos dos colores, lo que lo hacían algo raro… _

- _Quisiera que te conocieran mis padres… - le dijo la chica de ojos verdes _

- _Lo siento pecosa… pero eso no podrá ser… _

- _¿Qué tratas de decir? _

- _Nunca dije que tendríamos algo más allá de esto… _

- _Pero… _

- _Lo siento… _

- _¿Solo fui un juego? – en su voz había dolor _

_Terry no contestaba, solo miraba a aquella chica que estaba derramando lágrimas, no podía estar al lado de esa chica. _

- _¿Acaso creíste que yo me fijaría en alguien como tu? – dijo adoptando una actitud indiferente _

- _¡Eres un maldito desgraciado! – Dijo ella propinándole una fuerte bofetada logrando un desconcierto en esos verdiazules ojos – ¡¡entonces fui solamente tu pasatiempo de verano¿verdad¡¡Espero no volver a verte en mi vida jamás!! _

_Y se echó a correr por toda la playa, mientras gruesas lágrimas iban saliendo de sus ojos…_

Candy despertó agitada, había sido solo un sueño, más bien una pesadilla, la cual le había hecho remover recuerdos dolorosos, creyó que no volvería a ver a ese chico, y ahora, ahora estudiaba en el mismo colegio que él.

**ùùùùùùùù**

Aquella mañana transcurrieron sin incidentes las clases, Candy y Patty se dirigieron al comedor, era la hora de la comida, tenían un rato de descanso antes de que comenzaran las demás, entonces con el placer oculto en Patty, se acercaron los tres reyes a la mesa de ellas, Candy notó que Terry no había venido con ellos, se sentaron con ellas y comenzaron a comer.

- ¿Tuviste algún problema anoche? – preguntó Anthony

- No, afortunadamente pude regresar a mi habitación – no le dijo del incidente con Terry – así que como ves todo salió bien…

- Fue una suerte gatita… - dijo con alivio Archie

- Si, suerte que no me pillaran… jejeje…

- Ya veo ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo después de comer? – preguntó Anthony

- ¡Claro!

Después de despedirse de los demás salieron juntos del comedor.

- Bueno hermano, yo me iré a echar un vistazo a la biblioteca a ver que puedo encontrar… -dijo sonriente Archie

- Recuerda que debes portarte bien – dijo Stear

- Te lo aseguro… - guiñó un ojo, se despidió de Patty

- Bueno, nos quedamos solos… - dijo Stear

- Si… - una ruborizada Patty bajó la mirada

- ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

Patty solo lo miró con sus ojos abiertos, Stear le ofreció una de sus manos, la chica la tomó con emoción y se fueron del comedor, los jardines centrales estarían perfectos para ellos.

**ùùùùùùùù**

- Ayer me preocupé por ti… - dijo Anthony mientras caminaban

- Fue algo sorpresivo…

- Si, si hubiera sabido… nunca hubiera permitido que fueras a la habitación de Archie…

- Lo sé… - sonrió

Anthony siempre se había preocupado por ella desde que se habían conocido, aún recordaba cuando lo vio por primera vez.

_Flash Back _

_Era la primera vez que pisaba aquel lugar, le había maravillado al verlo, la entrada era como si fuera la puerta a un paraíso de ensueño, ya que todo el camino estaba bordeado por rosas de diferentes colores y tamaños, aquella casa, era llamada precisamente El Portal de las Rosas, a pesar del dolor que sentía por la pérdida de sus padres, no dejó de admirar aquel hermoso jardín. _

_Cuando bajaron del carro ella y su hermano Albert, le impresionó aquella enorme mansión, no era nada comparado con el lugar donde había vivido hacía unas semanas atrás, incluso tuvieron que dejar atrás la ciudad donde habían vivido para trasladarse a Chicago. _

_Ahí los recibió una mujer que se veía en actitud demasiado severa, pero cuando dirigió su mirada bordeada de arrugas hacia Albert, algo la hizo cambiarla. _

_Y es que su hermano era el vivo retrato de su padre James Alberic Andrey, el segundo de dos hermanos, heredero de la fortuna, la cual había pasado a sus manos al fallecer su hermano mayor de un infarto al corazón, no había dejado descendencia, por lo que James fue notificado sobre tal noticia, pero cuando regresaban precisamente de Chicago después de leer el testamento, él y su madre murieron en un accidente de auto, los había embestido un conductor, había ido manejando borracho. _

_Lo demás fue algo que Candy y Albert, no asimilaban en aquellos momentos, la familia Andrey se hizo cargo de los funerales y todos los gastos, los restos de James y Belinda Andrey fueron trasladados a la cripta familiar de los Andrey para darles sepultura junto a los demás antepasados de éstos. _

_Candy y Albert tuvieron que dejar la apacible vida que habían tenido hasta entonces como una familia de clase media que vivía en la ciudad de Miami, tomaron posesión de los bienes que automáticamente pasaron a manos del hijo mayor de James Andrey, William Albert Andrey, quien ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad, solo tendrían que esperar a que el chico se graduara de la universidad, para eso le faltaban ya dos años, así que continuaría viviendo en la casa de Miami, mientras Candy fue enviada a Chicago para recibir la educación que como Andrey tenía que tener, por lo que viviría bajo la tutela de Elroy Andrey, tía abuela de ellos. _

_Pero aquel día tenían que ser presentados a las demás personas que conformaban aquella familia, por eso estaban ahí. _

_Entonces la tía abuela comenzó un discurso demasiado solemne, Candy comenzó a aburrirse, pero entonces, la mujer habló de su padre, los verdes ojos de Candy comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y sin pensar en lo que hacía, salió de aquel lugar corriendo. _

_No supo a donde la llevaron sus pasos, solo era consciente de que escuchar hablar de James su padre, era muy doloroso, se detuvo en el centro de aquel enorme jardín que estaba a espaldas de la casa, había una pequeña fuente, numerosos rosales rodeaban el camino, comenzó a llorar. _

- _Pequeña pecosa… no llores… - escuchó una voz _

_Levantó su rostro lloroso _

- _No estés triste… _

- _¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó a aquel chico de aproximadamente quince años _

- _Me llamo Anthony… vivo aquí… Y tú eres una pequeña pecosa… _

- _Me llamo Candice, no pecosa… _

- _Mmm ya veo, Candice… mmm no me gusta, se oye muy serio _

- _Bueno, mi papá me llamaba Candy… _

- _Candy… suena mejor, más dulce… - la chica sonrió - ¿Ves? Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras, debes hacerlo más seguido… no llores… mejor sonríe, no creo que a tu papá le guste verte llorar… _

_Aquello fue suficiente para desarmarla, a partir de entonces entabló una amistad con Anthony Bower, hijo de uno de los primos de su padre, pertenecientes a la familia Andrey. _

_Después claro, conoció a Archie y Stear Cornwell, así como a los gemelos Elisa y Niel Leegan, éstos eran lo contrario a los tres primos varones, eran unos chicos sumamente envidiosos, ya que el padre de ellos, al no haber existido Albert y Candy, serían quienes pasarían a ser la cabeza de la familia, por lo que los dos hermanos Leegan no recibían de buena manera a los chicos Andrey y le hacían la vida pesada a Candy, siendo siempre defendida por Anthony, Stear y Archie. _

_Fin Flash Back_

- Sabes… - continuó diciendo Anthony – me dio gusto que te hallan mandado también al mismo colegio que nosotros… es algo que tendré que agradecer a tu hermano…

Habían llegado ya a la colina, se detuvieron en uno de los árboles del lugar.

- Pues… al principio no me gustó la idea – dijo Candy – pero al negarme tanto y Albert encontrara una y mil razones para hacerlo, terminó convenciéndome cuando me dijo mi hermano que aquí estarían ustedes también, me alegré mucho…

- ¿Ah si? – Anthony la miró – la otra tarde te pregunté si habías dejado a alguien en América…

- Pues… - un chico de ojos verdiazules apareció en su mente y moviendo su cabeza para apartar esa imagen contestó: - pues no… no hay nadie…

- Que bien… - dijo Anthony sonriendo – ¿aceptarías salir conmigo?

- ¿Salir?

- Si… la siguiente semana tendremos permiso de salir… iríamos a algún lado… ¿qué te parece?

- ¡Me parece muy bien!

- Bien… - sonreía

- Bien…

- Yo debo volver – miró su reloj - hay unas cosas pendientes que hacer con los chicos… debemos entregar unas tareas, pero… ¿Qué harás antes de la cena?

- Tengo un poco de tarea…

- Entonces nos veremos en el comedor para cenar juntos ¿Te parece?

- Si… claro que si…

- De acuerdo… ¿vienes?

- No, me quedaré un momento aquí, no sé por qué, pero este lugar me encanta…

- Está bien… - y le dio un beso en la mejilla – nos veremos al rato

Se fue dejando a Candy, quien lo miró hasta que se perdió de vista, después volvió su mirada a aquel paisaje, el sol parecía querer salir por las nubes, realmente en aquel país casi no se veía, pero ahora no le daba importancia, se sentía contenta, saldría con Anthony.

- Aaahhh… - un largo suspiro salió de los labios de la rubia

- Espero que ese suspiro haya sido por mí… - una voz la sobresaltó a un lado de ella

- Ni lo sueñes… - su rostro apacible, dio paso a uno de fastidio

- Vamos pecas, sé que aún logro hacerte suspirar… - sonreía

- No tuvieras tanta suerte… - miró que Terry se recargó en el mismo árbol que ella – ah… este… - comenzó a decir ella con un titubeo después de una pausa – yo… este… quería agradecerte… que no me hubieras denunciado anoche…

- No tienes nada que agradecer… lo que no entiendo es que hacías en la habitación de Archie…

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia… - nuevamente se volvió a poner a la defensiva

- ¿Acaso…? – se acercó a ella - ¿la pequeña pecosa ha comenzado a tender sus redes con uno de los chicos más populares de este colegio? – dijo con ironía

- ¿De qué rayos hablas? – lo miró con enojo

- ¿O quizás siendo tan fogosa como recuerdo, no te conformas con un solo hombre, sino también tenderás tus redes a su hermano y su primo?

- ¡Eres un…! – levantó su brazo lanzándolo hacia él, pero fue atajado, su brazo lo detuvo la mano de Terry

- ¡Dije que jamás volverías a golpearme pecosa! – la miraba con burla y enojo, apretó su brazo

- ¡¡Suéltame, me lastimas!! – trató de soltarse

En un movimiento rápido, la puso contra el árbol sin soltarla de su muñeca, pegando su cuerpo al de ella, su rostro estaba a centímetros del de ella, la aplastaba.

- ¡Quítate! – se debatía de su aplaste, pero él era fuerte

- Dime pecosa… ¿Acaso eso es lo que estás buscando ahora, tener una relación con uno de los reyes? – su aliento le pegaba

- ¡Estás loco¡Suéltame!

- ¿Para qué vas más lejos? – preguntó

Sus labios atraparon los de ella nuevamente, sus brazos apresaban con fuerza el cuerpo de ella, sin darle oportunidad a poderse mover, su lengua se movía tratando de poder entrar a ella, pero Candy mantenía sus labios fuertemente cerrados, pero Terry apretó con más fuerza su brazo haciendo que profiriera un gemido de dolor, lo que aprovechó y metió al fin su lengua en su cavidad, con la misma encontró la lengua de ella y profundizó más el beso.

Candy se resistía, no sabía cuanto más iba a resistir, pero los labios de Terry, su sabor, su aliento la estaban haciendo perder las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban, al parecer Terry también lo sentía, porque continuaba luchando contra ella.

Sin poder más, comenzó a corresponder el beso, numerosas emociones estaba sintiendo ahora Candy, los labios de Terry se volvieron más suaves entonces.

Pero así mismo, la soltó de repente, Candy tuvo que apoyarse del árbol porque sus piernas no la sostendrían más.

- ¡Eres un…! – se puso una mano en la boca limpiándose, se dejó caer de rodillas en el pasto, parte de su cabello cubría su cara

Terry se alejó riéndose, dejando a una Candy completamente desconcertada, sus verdes ojos estaba abiertos, llenos de sorpresa, como era posible que él le hiciera todo esto.

Pero lo más grave de todo, es que no había podido dejar de disfrutar ese beso.

Llegó nuevamente a la administración y pidió otra llamada telefónica, casi lloró al escuchar la voz de su hermano.

- Pero pequeña… ¿Acaso no te estás a gusto ahí?

- _"¡No, no lo estoy, quiero irme de aquí!" _– era lo que quería contestar, pero no podía – no es eso… es que extraño estar en casa… nunca nos habíamos separado…

- ¿Estás segura¿Tienes algún problema con alguien?

- No, no, de verdad no es eso…

No podía decirle que quería irse de ese colegio para no estar cerca de ese odioso chico, ya que Albert no tuvo idea de la relación que tuvo con él, si lo llegó a ver en compañía de su hermana, pero solamente cuando caminaban, jamás supo hasta donde llegó esa relación.

- Ten paciencia pequeña… en cuanto yo tome el lugar de Jefe de Familia, te traeré de vuelta

- De acuerdo…

**ùùùùùùùù**

- _"Uno de los cuatro reyes…" –_ se dijo Terry internamente

Los cuatro reyes, los habían nombrado así después de que llegaran al colegio Archie, Stear y Anthony, Terry era un muchacho de lo más rebelde del colegio, famoso por sus desplantes, sus peleas y llamadas a la rectoría, era siempre castigado por la madre superiora, pero nunca cumplía los castigos desafiando siempre la autoridad de ésta, el castaño tenía a su favor el hecho de que su padre fuera miembro del patronato del colegio, y que además aportara más dinero que los demás internos, por lo que era muy difícil que se pudiera portar bien, esa rebeldía precisamente la tenía para llamar la atención de sus padres.

Cuando Archie, Stear y Anthony llegaron a ese colegio, de inmediato tuvo desavenencias con Archie, quien al parecer fue el primero en que no le cayera bien ese muchacho aristocrático, como lo llamaba entonces, Stear lógicamente apoyaba a su hermano, pero Anthony, fue el único que le brindó su amistad, el rubio era de una forma de ser muy amable, por lo que Terry no pudo más que entender que el chico rubio quería ser su amigo sinceramente.

Después de ese comienzo de amistad, Archie y Stear, que eran hermanos, se unieron a ellos dos, logrando así un gran compañerismo al grado de estar casi siempre juntos, aprendiendo a conocer al rebelde del colegio, quien solamente con ellos parecía departir.

Niel Leegan intentó tratar de colarse a ese grupo, pero no fue aceptado, incluso hasta sus propios primos lo rechazaban, ya que lo conocían como era realmente, creando hacia ellos el moreno un rencor, por lo que él también formó su pequeño grupo de chicos que eran igual a él, con la diferencia de que no tenían el valor de enfrentarse a los cuatro reyes.

Desde aquel día en que Anthony le brindara su amistad a Terry, éste lo consideró su mejor amigo.

**ùùùùùùùù**

Durante todo lo que restó del día, trató de concentrarse en clases, fue difícil ya que a cada momento le asaltaba lo ocurrido con Terry en la colina ¿Cómo había podido sentir aquello con su beso? Volver a experimentar aquella explosión dentro de su pecho y disfrutarlo.

Sin poner mucha atención a la plática de Patty, fueron a tomar su cena, trataría de no demorarse mucho, ya que quería hacer su tarea.

No había señales aún de los reyes en el comedor, lo que hizo a Candy sentirse un poco tranquila, con Patty comenzaron a comer, riendo de algunas de las cosas que la chica de lentes le platicaba.

- Hola Candy… - escuchó y volteó, era…

- ¡Anthony, hola! – sonrió y saludó a sus otros primos

- ¿Podemos hacerte compañía? – preguntó Stear mirando a un ruborizada Patty

- ¡Claro!

Así los cinco estaban cenando muy a gusto, cuando de repente:

- ¡Esperen un momento! – dijo Anthony levantándose, Candy daba la espalda así que no vio a donde se dirigía.

Pero los demás chicos si, quienes solo sonrieron y no tomó mucha atención en la mirada de asombro de Patty.

- Mira Candy… quiero presentarte a uno de mis mejores amigos…

Candy se levantó sonriente, pero la sonrisa se le borró del rostro al ver de quien se trataba

- Él es Terry Granchester… - dijo Anthony – aunque creo que ya has escuchado de él – ella no contestó, solo estaba seria – ella es Candy… - prosiguió Anthony, no se había dado cuenta de los rostros de ellos – es la chica de quien te he hablado… - le dijo cerca de su oído

Era un momento de tensión que sin lugar a dudas podría cortarse con un cuchillo, lamentablemente ninguno de los dos podría poner de manifiesto que ya se conocían, ninguno de los dos podría decir que rato antes habían estado juntos y se había besado con este chico de ojos verdiazules.

- Es un placer conocerte… - dijo Terry con sarcasmo al fin, haciendo una reverencia que tildaba de burlona

- Lo mismo digo… - dijo ella secamente

- ¡Acompáñanos a cenar Terry! – dijo Anthony

- Yo… - habló Candy antes de que contestara Terry – me disculpan, debo ir… ¡al tocador!

Así sin mirar a nadie más se alejó del grupo y salió del comedor, pero no fue al tocador, sino que se dirigió a su habitación, cuando llegó ahí, se dejó caer en la cama, en sus ojos había un total desconcierto, sobre todo por las palabras que había dicho Anthony.

_"- … quiero presentarte a uno de mis mejores amigos… uno de mis mejores amigos… mejores amigos…" _

No, no podía ser cierto, no era posible que Terry Granchester, el chico que tanto daño le había hecho en el pasado, fuera precisamente el gran amigo de Anthony.

**ùùùùùùùù**

- Creo que Candy ya tardó en el tocador… - comentó en voz baja, pero aún así la escucharon

Terry la volteó a mirar con una sonrisa de mona lisa que podría manifestar muchas cosas, Patty se sintió cohibida y se pegó un poco a Stear.

- Si, es verdad… - habló Anthony, Archie seguía comiendo

- Yo… si quieren puedo ir a buscarla… - se levantó Patty

Los cuatro chicos la miraron de diferente forma.

- Quizás no tarde, termina de cenar… - dijo Stear poniendo una mano en su brazo, Patty lo miró

- Si, quizás esté peinándose o algo… - comentó Archie

- Yo me largo… - dijo Terry

- Pero… - Anthony lo miró

- Nos veremos luego… - dijo el castaño y se alejó sin decir más

Conociéndolo, era algo normal en su comportamiento, claro era que Terry no iba a demostrar lo que estaba sintiendo también, aunque con una sonrisa autosuficiente se decía que no le importaba lo que la pecosa hubiera hecho, lo más seguro es que no volvería a la mesa estando él ahí.

Cuando Terry salió del comedor y le dio el frescor en la cara, su sonrisa se borró dando paso a una seria, y con el ceño fruncido comenzó a caminar rumbo al bosque, justamente a la colina donde a él le gustaba estar.

Al llegar ahí, prendió un cigarro, se sentó al pie del árbol donde rato antes había besado con furia a la rubia, sus pensamientos lo mantenían cautivo, no era posible que la misma chica que tanto le hablaba Anthony, fuera precisamente ella.

**ùùùùùùùù**

_"- Un placer conocerte…" _

La voz llena de sarcasmo volvió a escucharla dentro de la habitación la rubia.

¡Dios¿Qué debía hacer? Se preguntó ¿Acaso debía hablarle de él a Anthony, debía decirle lo que tuvieron Terry y ella hace dos años?

_ Flash Back _

_Conoció a Terry un verano, cuando el chico andaba en la playa, descalzo, lo vio que miraba al mar con un semblante triste, vio brillar algo en su mejilla, creyó que eran lágrimas, pero cuando se acercó, él comenzó a embromarla con sus pecas, ella se alejó con enojo. _

_Pero al siguiente día él volvió a la misma playa cercana donde tenía su pequeño negocio de curiosidades su padre, la invitó a tomar un refresco, sin lugar a dudas, ahí comenzaría su romance. _

_Candy se había enamorado de ese chico de mirada triste, sin importarle saber más nada de él, aunque se había dado cuenta que el era un chico rico, solo al ver la ropa y sus modales. _

_Aquel verano fue el mejor de todos, lo había pensado entonces, vivir un romance tan bello como aquel, no lo podía creer, además, de que se hubiera fijado en ella ese bello muchacho. _

_No hubo tarde que no la pasaran juntos, pareciera como si se hubiesen buscado durante años y ahora que se encontraran no pudieran dejar de estar lejos el uno del otro, era un amor que sentía por él como nunca lo había sentido. _

_ Fin Flash Back _

No, no podía hacerle eso a Anthony, no podía decirle hasta donde habían llegado los dos, no podía decirle que se había enamorado de un chico sin saber quien era él, que no sabía ni siquiera su apellido, solo su nombre, no podía decirle que a ese chico ella… había entregado su virginidad.

Continuará…

La canción que aparece al principio se llama "Amor de Verano" interpretada por un grupo llamado Air Bag.


	4. Cap 4

**Nota:** Advertencia, este capítulo contiene palabras y situaciones que podrían ofenderte, si es así, abstente de continuar leyendo.

**Te amo y Te odio**

**Cáp. 4**

Los días continuaron transcurriendo en el colegio, Candy había evitado dirigirse hacia la colina por no encontrarse con Terry.

Después de aquel beso quitado a la fuerza, se decía que no debía estar cerca de él, numerosas emociones estaba haciéndola sentir, confusiones, era algo que no quería experimentar ya más.

Además lo peor, que el mismo Anthony los había presentado, y decir de sus propios labios que él era su mejor amigo, no, no era algo que pudiera digerir tan fácilmente, sobre todo por lo que había ocurrido en el pasado.

Sobre todo ahora que Anthony estaba cerca, con quien comenzaba a pasar momentos agradables, pensando en eso cerró sus ojos.

- ¡Señorita Andrey, señorita Andrey! – Escuchaba a lo lejos - ¡Señorita Andrey! – ya más cerca la voz

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida, la hermana Johann estaba a un lado de ella con una mirada severa.

- ¿Qué explicación puede darme señorita Andrey?

- Este… yo… verá…

- Se ha hecho merecedora a un reporte señorita Andrey… - dijo dándole la espalda

- ¡Pero hermana!

- ¿O también quiere castigo después de clase?

- No hermana… - dijo con desaliento

¡Un reporte¡No, no podía ser posible! Miró con enojo, como Elisa y sus amigas se estaban riendo por lo bajo, se regañó internamente por no haber estado poniendo atención.

Después unas campanadas dieron por terminada la clase, Candy se acercó a la hermana Johann.

- Hermana, quisiera pedirle que reconsiderara su castigo…

- No señorita Andrey… usted debe entender que aquí hay reglas, aunque lo más importante de todo, es que aquí usted viene a estudiar, no a estar perdiendo el tiempo…

- Pero…

- Lo siento, esto le servirá de escarmiento para la próxima vez…

Candy quedó abatida, no podía ser posible ¡Un reporte! Sabía lo que equivalía eso.

- Lo siento mucho Candy… - Patty se acercó a ella y puso una mano en su hombro

- ¿Sabes lo que significa tener un reporte?

- Si…

- ¡Y este fin de semana iba a salir con Anthony!

- ¡Oh Candy, lo siento tanto!

- Me siento tan triste…

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Más tarde, después de la comida, se encontraban platicando Anthony y Candy en una de las bancas de los jardines del colegio.

- Anthony… yo… no sé como explicarlo…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No podré aceptar tu invitación a salir… - su vista estaba hacia el piso

- ¿Por qué?

- Me hicieron un reporte en clase…

- ¡Oh Candy! – en su voz había desilusión – yo ya había pensado a donde iba a llevarte…

- Lo siento tanto Anthony…

- Bueno, no te sientas mal – dijo y tomó una de sus manos, ella lo miró, Anthony sonreía – lo dejaremos para la siguiente salida… y ahora si trataremos de cumplirlo…

- ¡Lo prometo, prometo no meterme en líos!

- Bien, de cualquier forma, te traeré tus chocolates preferidos ¿de acuerdo?

- Si, de acuerdo… - sonrió

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Llegó por fin el día de la salida para los chicos, los que tenían familia en Londres, iban a poder regresar hasta el domingo en la tarde, pero los que no, deberían regresar ese mismo día.

- Hola Candy… - saludó Patty después de entrar a la habitación de la rubia

- Veo que estás lista… ¡Te ves muy linda! – le dijo

- ¡Si¡Estoy muy emocionada! – estaba vestida con unos pantalones en color negro, un sweater en color rosa, encima un abrigo de color café, boina del mismo color, zapatos bajos - ¡Stear me invitó a pasear con él!

- ¡Vaya que gusto me da! Al parecer, de los cuatro reyes, es quien más te gusta ¿verdad?

- ¡Si¡muero por él!

- Entonces ve y diviértete…

- ¡Te contaré luego todo, adiós!

Candy con un suspiro de resignación se quedó sola en su habitación, se acostó en su cama nuevamente, sería un largo fin de semana aquel, encerrada, sin poder ver a nadie de sus primos y única amiga.

Entonces lo que se le ocurrió fue vestirse con un pantalón y ponerse encima algo abrigador, los fines de semana podían usar ropa informal, y lo que hizo fue salir, podían andar en los alrededores del colegio, los horarios de comida seguían siendo los mismos, así que no había problemas.

Caminó hasta dirigirse a la colina, sabía que estaría sola, ya que si sus primos salieron, seguramente no se encontraría a nadie indeseable por ahí hoy.

Y así fue, no vio a nadie, se detuvo en la colina, miró el paisaje y se sentó en cuclillas al pie de un árbol.

- Pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

- _"¡¡Diablos!!"- _aquella odiosa voz - ¡Niel!

- ¡No pudo ser tan grande mi suerte! – aquel chico la miraba con una lasciva, él le desagradaba como no tenía idea.

Desde que lo conoció, nunca le cayó bien, sobre todo porque también puso de manifiesto su rechazo al llegar ella y su hermano a la familia.

Pero sobre todo, porque se había dado cuenta que Niel escondía muchas cosas detrás de su apariencia de niño rico y según él, bien portado, sobre todo cuando una vez lo encontró fumando marihuana en el bosque cercano al portal de las rosas.

Pero lo peor fue, que en una ocasión, lo encontró espiándola mientras estaba vistiéndose, había llegado al grado de subirse a uno de los árboles cercanos a su ventana, cuando lo vio, solo atinó a cerrar la cortina, pero no olvidó desde entonces su mirada lasciva.

En el colegio se sintió un poco tranquila de no tener que soportarlo mirarla, porque para su suerte, Niel estaba en otra aula junto a su primo Archie, aunque ella soportaba un poco a Elisa que estaba en la misma aula con ella.

- Vaya querida prima… jamás pensé en decir… ¡Al fin solos!

Candy no contestó nada, solo se levantó y comenzó a caminar, pero Niel se puso frente a ella con los brazos levantados, mirándola sonriente de manera maliciosa.

- Pero ¿por qué te vas? Podemos divertirnos un rato…

- Déjame pasar Niel… - le dijo apretando los dientes

- Vamos linda, somos familiares… podemos guardar estas cosas entre la familia… - trató de tocarla, pero un manotazo de ella lo hizo detenerse - ¿Así que quieres las cosas más difíciles¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!!

Candy trató de irse por otro lado, pero él la atajaba, parecía estarle divirtiendo aquel juego, la rubia con temor se dio cuenta que Niel no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, sus ojos se veían extraños.

- ¡Vamos! Te aseguro que te haré pasar un momento inolvidable… ¿O acaso mi querido primo Anthony se me adelantó? – ella lo miró con enojo – no importa, entre familia no hay problema… soy compartido… aunque a ti, no te compartiría… - ella iba a correr, pero entonces él la agarró por la cintura haciendo que los dos cayeran

- ¡¡Suéltame!! – forcejeaba

- ¿¿Soltarte, cuando te tengo al fin en mis brazos¡Ni lo digas¿Sabes cuantas noches he soñado contigo desde que supe que estarías aquí en el mismo colegio¡¡Muchas!! – agarró las muñecas de ella con una de sus manos poniéndola arriba de su cabeza, sus labios se dirigieron a su cuello y pasó su lengua por él - ¡Siempre deseando probar tu piel, tus labios, me vuelves loco!

- ¡¡No, suéltame!! – Candy se debatía tratando de que la soltara, pero Niel era muy fuerte

- Cariño, yo te haré sentir la mujer más deseada del mundo…

- ¡No, no, no! – Candy movía su cabeza para que él no pudiera besarla, pero el temor la recorrió más al sentir la otra mano de Niel apretar uno de sus senos - ¡Niel suéltame, no por favor!

- Sigue diciendo mi nombre… haces que me excite más…

Niel continuaba besándola en sus mejillas, con un esfuerzo rápido, logró alcanzar sus labios, los cuales apretó Candy para no permitir que él la besara de otra forma, la lengua de Niel luchaba por abrirse paso dentro de ella, la rubia cerró sus ojos, estaba a punto del llanto.

Pero entonces…

Sintió que el peso que tenía encima de ella desaparecía, respirando agitadamente, abrió sus ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba libre, arrastrándose, se hizo hacia atrás y lo que vio la hizo sentirse a salvo.

Terry estaba dándole un buen golpe en la mandíbula a Niel justo en ese momento.

- ¿¿¿Te crees muy hombre sometiendo a una mujer así???

- ¡¡No te metas en lo que no te importa Granchester!! – le gritaba Niel

Pero Terry parecía que no le escuchaba, porque lo golpeaba con más ganas, pareciera que quisiera matarlo.

- ¡¡Te mataré si vuelves a tocarla!!

- ¡¡Ella será mía!! – le gritaba Niel a pesar de los golpes que recibía

- ¡¡Escúchame bien pedazo de imbécil!! – lo agarró del cuello apretándolo, Niel sentía que le comenzaba a faltar el aire, acercó al moreno cerca de su rostro - ¡¡Nunca, nunca vuelvas a acercártele, nunca, nunca será tuya, si te acercas nuevamente o tratas de lastimarla, escúchame bien, te mato¡¡Lárgate!!

Y lo aventó al césped, Niel agarró su cuello tosiendo, con trabajos se levantó y se fue corriendo, Terry lo miró alejarse con sus manos empuñadas.

Candy estaba como ida mirando aquella escena, jamás había vivido algo similar, no era algo que se pudiera digerir con tranquilidad, ver aquel estado en que se encontraba Niel, que había tratado de violarla, después la manera en como Terry lo había golpeado y estado a punto de ahorcarlo ¡no, no, era demasiado para ella! Comenzó a llorar.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – escuchó la voz de Terry, estaba frente a ella de cuclillas

- Yo… yo… - balbuceaba

- Shhh…

Candy sintió como los brazos de Terry la envolvieron sintiéndose protegida, segura, continuó llorando hasta que se calmó, durante todo ese tiempo, Terry la mantuvo abrazada, como si con ello le diera tranquilidad.

- No creí que se atreviera a tanto… - comenzó a decir Candy – una vez… una vez… me estaba espiando mientras… me vestía…

- No te preocupes, no pasará nada… - la voz de él era como un bálsamo tranquilizador

La rubia sentía su alma más tranquila, haber llorado le había servido, pero también un sopor la estaba envolviendo, ya que tanta emoción la había cansado, pero inexplicablemente se sentía protegida como nunca se había sentido desde que muriera su padre y su hermano no estuviera con ella, sin saber cómo se fue quedando dormida.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

- ¿Te gustó la película? – preguntó Stear

- ¡Si! Hacía tiempo que no venía a ver una… - comentó Patty

Patty y Stear habían salido juntos los dos, algo que había sido un poco sorpresivo para Anthony y para Archie, quienes casi nunca se separaban, aunque también siempre estaba con ellos Terry, pero también en aquella ocasión no los había acompañado.

Claro que del inglés no les sorprendía, ya que de repente se desaparecía por días y volvía a aparecer, y entonces andaban juntos los cuatro.

- ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

- No lo sé… yo… casi no salgo sabes…

- Ya veo ¿has estado mucho tiempo en el colegio?

- Pues… desde antes que tu llegaras

- Entonces eres como Terry – rió Stear

- Pues más o menos, si…

- Entiendo, bueno, te llevaré a un lugar donde preparan cosas deliciosas, espero que te guste

- ¡Claro que me gustará! – dijo con ojos brillantes Patty

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Terry tenía entre sus brazos y piernas a Candy, quien placidamente dormía recargada en su pecho, sabía que eso era normal, la chica había pasado por un momento muy duro.

No supo cómo, la casualidad lo había llevado hasta la colina, aquel día sabía que tenían permiso de salir, incluso sabía que podía quedarse en una de los departamentos que tenía su padre en Londres, pero no quiso, iba a estar solo, aunque invitaría a sus tres amigos, pero prefirió quedarse en el colegio, aunque quizás más tarde saliera, pensó.

Sintió hervir su sangre cuando escuchó aquellos gritos de Candy, tuvo ganas de asesinar a Niel cuando lo descubrió encima de ella, besándola, acariciándola de aquella manera tan sucia.

Cuando la volteó a mirar, estaba con su mirada perdida, como una niña pequeña, no supo que se le removió en su pecho, y recordó el momento cuando se separó de ella hacía dos años, cuando todavía eran más chicos.

- Pequeña pecosa… - susurró en la cabeza rubia – sigues teniendo tu mismo aroma… como una suave brisa marina…

- MMM… - de repente Candy se comenzó a mover - ¿Dónde…? – dijo - ¿qué pasó…?

Y con la cara completamente roja y los ojos muy abiertos, se despegó de Terry con rapidez.

- Te quedaste dormida… - dijo él

- ¡Y tú te aprovechaste! – le reclamó

- ¡Estás loca¡Jamás me aprovecharía!

- ¿Entonces por qué estaba en tus brazos?

- Porque comenzaste a llorar y no te tranquilizabas – le explicó

- Yo… - estaba apenada – yo… lo siento… - Terry tenía fruncido su ceño y miraba a otro lado – gracias… - dijo la rubia y el castaño la miró, ella tenía su mirada hacia abajo – gracias por haberme ayudado…

- No tienes que agradecer… Niel es un cerdo…

Entonces se levantó y sin mirarla, se alejó colina abajo, Candy lo observó hasta que desapareció.

- Terry… - murmuró

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Terry no se había querido quedar más tiempo al lado de Candy, quien le había removido viejos recuerdos, en los cuales estaba una chica de aproximadamente 15 años en una playa de Miami, en una de las visitas ocasionales que había hecho a los Estados Unidos.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta un salón que era el de música, ahí, pasó sus verdiazules ojos por los instrumentos hasta llegar a uno en especial, con sumo cuidado, lo sacó de su estuche.

Aquel violín brillaba, sabía que les daban un cuidado especial a éstos, se lo puso bajo su barbilla y comenzó a tocarlo, Terry era de los mejores para tocar el violín, además de que podía arrancarle notas que no cualquiera lo podía hacer, muchos ignoraban que él incluso hacía sus propias interpretaciones, escribía algunas melodías y las ejecutaba con tal maestría y sentimiento, que lo hacían ser único, sus maestros de música sabían que era muy bueno para tocar, pero él se rehusaba a pertenecer a la orquesta del colegio o participar en algunos eventos, simplemente no le atraía eso.

Para Terry el arrancar de esa forma aquellas notas era una manera de expresar sus emociones, las cuales siempre las mantenía bajo una mascara de frialdad y rebeldía ante los demás, posiblemente Candy y Anthony, eran quizás los que conocían un poco de él.

Aquellas notas que estaba tocando, hablaban de un pasado, de una perdida, de una nostalgia, esa melodía la había escrito precisamente después de abandonar Miami… una noche en que abandonó la ciudad para no volver.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Candy venía caminando ya a las instalaciones del colegio, con sus manos envueltas en el sweater que traía puesto, sus ojos venían un tanto confusos, no sabía que le había ocasionado aquel pesar que sentía, si el haber tenido esa experiencia tan horrible con Niel, o que Terry después de mantenerla en sus brazos, la abandonara.

Entonces, una melodía la hizo detenerse, unas notas… escuchaba y siguió el camino a ellas… llegó hasta el salón de música, lo que vio por uno de los ventanales la sorprendió… Terry Granchester estaba tocando aquellas notas tan lastimosas, eran muy bellas, pero dolorosas, como si hubiera perdido algo.

Estaba como hipnotizada mirando a aquel muchacho de cabellos castaños y rebeldes, largos a sus hombros, como si desafiara con ello todas las normas impuestas en aquel sobrio colegio, sus ropas desfajadas saliendo por el chaleco del uniforme, sin su obligatorio saco, no podía despegar la vista de aquella imagen que estaba dando Terry, sus manos de dedos largos arrancaban notas sin iguales a aquel instrumento, no tenía idea que Terry tocara de esa forma.

La música cesó, Candy discretamente se alejó de ahí.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Un auto se detuvo en la entrada principal de una casa en el norte de Londres, donde había muchas colinas y lugares que ofrecían una buena vista de la ciudad, de ahí dos chicos bajaron.

- ¿Te divertiste? – preguntó Stear a Patty

- Si, mucho… ¿regresarás al colegio? – preguntó la chica

- No, me quedaré en la casa que tenemos en Nothing Hill, ahí seguramente estará mi hermano y Anthony…

- Que bien… - sonrió – bueno, hasta mañana…

- ¿Te gustaría almorzar conmigo? – preguntó Stear

- ¡Claro!

- Bien… vendré mañana a las 9.00…

- Ok… - se miraban

- Bueno, hasta mañana… - dijo Stear y se dio la vuelta

- ¡Stear! – lo llamó Patty

- ¿Si? – y sin darle tiempo a nada, Patty se acercó a él y le dio un rápido beso en los labios

- Hasta mañana… - levantó una mano Patty para despedirse y abrió con su llave la puerta de aquella casa

Stear la miró desaparecer y con una sonrisa, se encaminó al auto y se fue.

- ¡¡Patty¿¿Qué has hecho?? – se dijo detrás de la puerta de su casa con la cara completamente roja

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Candy estaba aquella noche en su habitación, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez aquella melodía que había escuchado interpretar a Terry, miraba por el ventanal, al otro lado frente a ella, estaba el edificio de los chicos, pocas ventanas estaban con la luz encendida, pero la de sus primos no, incluyendo la de Terry, estaban apagadas ¿estará dormido ya?

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

- ¿Van a salir? – preguntó Stear cuando llegó a la casa

- Te estamos esperando… - dijo un Archie elegantemente vestido con una camisa cuello mao de color vino y un saco en beige y pantalones en el mismo color, zapatos vino, peinándose frente a un gran espejo de la estancia

- Terry pasará por nosotros… - dijo Anthony sentado en un sillón con una pierna cruzada, igual estaba vestido de manera muy elegante, solo que él traía una camisa en color rojo, un saco y pantalones negro

- No creo poder acompañarlos esta vez… - dijo Stear

- ¿Cómo dices hermano?

- Es que debo levantarme mañana temprano… tengo una cita – sonrió

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – dijo Archie acercándose a él – ¡mi muy serio hermano tiene una cita…!

- No te burles

- No lo hago, es que me sorprendes… ¿no me digas que saldrás con esta chica Patty?

- Pues, si… la invité a almorzar mañana… - Anthony solo sonreía ante aquella platica de los hermanos

- ¡Hermano¿Acaso vas a abandonarnos? – dijo con aire dramático Archie

- ¡No digas tonterías! Solo saldré con ella mañana a almorzar, por lo que no quiero desvelarme y llegar tarde a la cita…

- ¡Pero hermano!

- Déjalo Archie – intervino Anthony – Stear ha invitado a una chica, y sería muy descortés de su parte que la dejara plantada o que fuera todo desvelado a verla, nunca debemos tratar así a una chica… recuérdalo… - sonreía

- De acuerdo… - convino Archie – solo por esta vez hermano no insistiré, como dice Anthony, no debemos ser descorteses con una chica… más una como Patty ¿verdad? – le dijo con picardía

- ¡Archie! – contestó Stear

El momento se interrumpió ante el sonido de un claxon.

- Es Terry… - dijo Anthony levantándose

- Bueno hermano, nos veremos luego

- Si, diviértanse…

- ¡Ya lo creo! – dijo Archie

- Nos vemos luego Stear… - dijo Anthony

Los dos se fueron a reunirse con Terry, que los esperaba en su auto, un Ferrari en color rojo descapotable.

- ¿Y Stear? – preguntó al ver a los dos solamente

- No vendrá… - contestó Anthony

- No quiere desvelarse… - Archie se sentó en la parte trasera y Anthony a un lado de Terry – dice que tiene cita mañana y no quiere llegar retrasado

- ¿Cita?

- Si, con una amiga del colegio

- ¡Vaya, eso es algo nuevo! – reía Terry - Quizás Stear ya está creciendo…

- Algún día tenía que suceder… - dijo Anthony con un tono extraño

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Archie

- En que llegará el momento en que todos tendremos que encontrar una pareja… - contestó Anthony, Terry no dijo nada, solo apretó el volante

- ¿Y por lo que entiendo – comentó Archie – tu ya estás encontrándola, verdad?

- Más o menos… - contestó Anthony

No se dieron cuenta que Terry iba serio, solo miraba hacia el camino al manejar, apretando el volante más de lo normal, sus cejas iban fruncidas y su boca apretada.

Llegaron a una discoteca, donde el tipo de la puerta abrió la cadena dejando pasar a los tres chicos sin oponerse, mientras las demás personas que esperaban una oportunidad de entrar protestaban, pero el tipo de la puerta, un hombre de aproximadamente casi dos metros y cuerpo robusto, volvió a cruzar sus brazos y se puso frente a la cadena sin inmutarse.

La música electrónica se escuchaba, numerosas personas bailaban, varias chicas inclusive estaban solas bailando.

- ¡Wow¡Qué ambiente! – dijo Archie moviéndose un poco por la música

Llegaron hasta una mesa cercana a la pista, ahí de inmediato un mesero se acercó a ofrecerles bebidas, ya los conocían, no era la primera vez que estos chicos ricos hacían su aparición, los atendían muy bien aparte de dejar buenas propinas, sabían que el de cabellos castaños, era hijo de alguien de la aristocracia inglesa.

Terry, Anthony y Archie, eran un manjar a la vista de todas ellas, que como depredadoras veían aquellos ejemplares y sin perder tiempo, los empezaron a rodear.

- Hola ¿quieres bailar? – se le acercó una castaña a Archie

- ¡Claro que si nena! Enseguida vuelvo chicos…

Otra chica morena se le acercó a Terry, y le dijo algo al oído, pero Terry declinó la oferta, la chica con la desilusión en el rostro se alejó.

- ¿No bailarás? – preguntó Terry a Anthony al ver que éste también había alejado a una morena

- No, aún no tengo ganas… - sonrió su amigo - ¿Y tu?

- La música que tocan en este momento no me gusta…

- ¿Y la chica, no te gustó?

- Pues… realmente no, no sé, algo no me inspiraba de ella – dijo cínico

- Ya veo… - sonreía el rubio

La música era fuerte, pero podían platicar cuando menos un poco.

Archie continuaba bailando, no con una, sino con tres chicas al mismo tiempo, las cuales rodeaban al de cabello marrón pegando sus cuerpos con el de él, quien se dejaba acariciar por las tres.

- Archie si que se está divirtiendo… - comentó Anthony

- Tu no has querido bailar con nadie… - dijo Terry

- Tu tampoco

- Me siento un poco cansado… - comentó Terry y después de una pausa preguntó - ¿Cómo es eso que pronto harás lo mismo que Stear? No te entiendo…

- Es fácil… - contestó Anthony levantando sus hombros – quizás avocaré toda mi atención a una sola chica…

- ¿Una sola chica? – preguntó Terry mirándolo

- Si… desde que la conocí me gustó, te he hablado de ella… - Terry sintió un escalofrío – incluso la conoces… - el castaño no contestó, solo dio un largo trago a su copa – te la he presentado…

- ¿La pecosa? – dijo con indiferencia

- Si… - sonrió Anthony – esa pequeña pecosa…

- Ya veo… ¿Te gusta mucho?

- Desde que la conocí…

- ¿Cuándo la conociste?

- Como año y medio… cuando llegaron a Chicago - comenzó a decir

Terry sintió un placer oculto, así que de cualquier forma, él la conoció primero, él fue el primero… el primero…

- La había invitado a salir este fin de semana… - Terry volvió a poner atención de nuevo – pero le dieron un reporte y no pudo salir

- _"Así que por eso estaba en el colegio…" – _pensó

- Dejaré que me conozca un poco más… y después le pediré que sea mi novia…

Terry casi, casi se atraganta con su copa, tanto que hasta la escupió.

- ¡Oye no es para tanto! – dijo sonriendo Anthony

- No te preocupes… - dijo Terry levantándose – iré a divertirme, esa música suena bien…

La mirada de Terry era enigmática, su sonrisa de mona lisa volvió a su boca, tomó de un trago lo que quedaba en el vaso y se alejó de la mesa que compartían Anthony y él.

Se acercó a la barra, donde pidió otra copa, la cual bebió de un trago la mitad.

- Hola guapo… - escuchó a un lado de él y volteó

Una pelirroja de ojos verdes estaba a su lado, su cabello artificiosamente rizado le recordó a otro que era natural, tenía pecas igualmente en su rostro, su boca roja le sonreía con coquetería.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? – preguntó Terry sin más

- Si… - contestó ella - ¿cómo te llamas guapo? – preguntó la pelirroja

- ¿Acaso importa?

- Mmm… - sonrió ella seductora – creo que no… - tomó de su copa, Terry tomó de la suya hasta terminarla de un solo trago

- ¿Quieres bailar? – le preguntó el chico

- Claro que si…

Y los dos se dirigieron a la pista, comenzaron a bailar de una manera por demás provocativa, Terry era muy buen bailarín, la chica seguía sus pasos, pero se pegaba tanto al cuerpo de él que se dejó envolver por el ambiente y abrazó de manera muy poco decente a la chica quien solo reía.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Aquella noche, solo Anthony regresó al departamento temprano, había bailado un rato con una chica, pero después se aburrió, posiblemente Archie llegaría al amanecer, Stear estaba perdidamente dormido en su recamara, él se metió a su recamara, se quitó su ropa, puso una pijama y se acostó.

- Candy… no puedo creer que estés dentro de mis pensamientos siempre… espero tener una oportunidad contigo… - una última sonrisa dio antes de dormirse.

Eres todo lo que pedía Lo que mi alma vacía Quería sentir Eres lo que tanto esperaba Lo que en sueños buscaba Y que en ti descubrí Tú has llegado a encender Cada parte de mi alma Cada espacio de mi ser Ya no tengo corazón Ni ojos para nadie Solo para ti… 

Continuará…

La canción del final, se llama "Solo para ti", la interpreta "Camila"

Konnichiwa!!!!

Pues bien ¿¿¿qué puedo decir??? Solo… ¡¡¡GRACIAS!!! Por tantos y tantos comentarios acerca de que les está gustando hasta ahora la historia, solo espero que lo que sigue de aquí en adelante no las ofenda, si es así, por favor háganmelo saber para moderarme en la escritura.

Quizás hago sufrir innecesariamente a los personajes, pero pues es algo que no puedo evitar, tan simple que sería para los protagonistas aceptar lo que sienten uno por el otro sería sencillo.

Creo que merezco unos coscorrones muy bien puestos, ya que he omitido hacer mención de donde salió la idea acerca de los 4 Reyes, pues bien, me inspiré en ellos, por un anime, que también me encantó creo más el manga, es uno de los que más he disfrutado y que me han dejado completamente shockeada, espero lo puedan leer, se llama "HANA YORI DANGO", ahi eran llamados las 4 Flores, eran amigos desde la infancia, para mi fic se me ocurrió llamarlos 4 Reyes ¿díganme sino, merecen ese mote? bueno, había olvidado mencionar ese detalle, espero me disculpen. (u.u)

Pero bueno, espero que las que sigan leyendo junto conmigo esta historia, estén hasta el final, aún no tengo idea de cómo terminará o de cuantos capítulos será conformada, pero pues sean pacientes, trataré de no defraudarlas.

Saludos y muchos besos.

Lizette.


	5. Cap 5

**Nota: Advertencia, este capítulo contiene Lemon, si te sientes ofendido por las palabras o situaciones, abstente de continuar leyendo. **

**Te amo y Te odio**

**Cáp. 5**

Aquella mañana Stear salió de su recamara anudando su corbata, se veía realmente muy guapo con aquel conjunto en color arena, su camisa en color café oscuro era lo único distinto, traía en sus manos un abrigo de color negro, aún eran demasiado frías las mañanas.

Caminaba por el pasillo cuando se encontró a una chica vestida solamente con una camisa, su cabello oscuro completamente despeinado ¿Acaso su hermano había traído nuevamente mujeres a la casa? Debía hablar con él, si Albert se diera cuenta de este comportamiento que estaba teniendo Archie, iba a molestarse mucho.

Se acercó a la puerta de la recamara de Archie y abrió ésta con suavidad y lo que vio, lo asombró, a pesar de la oscuridad que imperaba en ésta, logró distinguir en aquella gran cama, no solo dos cuerpos ¡sino cuatro¿Archie había estado con tres mujeres?

Y seguramente no era todo, seguramente se había atiborrado de alcohol y alguna droga para disfrutarlo más, a pesar de que siempre hablaba con él, éste parecía no querer entender nada.

Miró su reloj, tenía que ir a su cita, de cualquier forma no podía hablar con Archie, sin antes éste estuviera completamente sobrio para hacerlo, pero más tarde lo haría.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Terry abrió sus ojos con pesar, los párpados parecían pesarle mucho, su cabeza sentía que iba a estallarle, se incorporó en la cama quedando sentado y se dio cuenta entonces que no estaba solo, miró a su lado, una cabellera rojiza lo hizo fruncir el ceño y apretar sus labios.

Se levantó sin darle importancia a no mover la cama o molestar a su acompañante, iba desnudo, se dirigió al baño, ahí se metió a la ducha después de regular la temperatura del agua.

- _"¡Diablos Terry! ­– _Se regañó

¿Qué le había ocurrido? Pensaba mientras el agua caía por su cabello recorriendo su cuerpo, se puso a beber alcohol como desesperado, y luego esta chica, que le hizo tener ideas estúpidas.

Cuando salió de la ducha enfundado en una bata, miró su entorno con enojo, había ropa tirada por todos lados, una botella terminada estaba a un lado de la cama, con un respiro de alivio notó que estaban tirados dos condones, pero sintió una furia al ver en uno de los buroes del lado de la chica, restos de cocaína.

¿Hacía cuanto que no aspiraba esa porquería? Se preguntó, no había vuelto a desenfrenarse de esa forma hacía mucho tiempo, si, claro, bebía, pero solamente alcohol.

- ¡Hey, oye! – movió a la chica sin delicadeza

- ¿Qué pasa? – escuchó la voz somnolienta de ella

- Es hora de que te vayas… - dijo con voz dura

- Pero…

- Nada, la noche terminó, el encanto se acabo, así que lárgate… - dijo con desprecio

- ¿Cómo es posible que me hables así? – dijo con un puchero coqueto la chica – anoche hasta con dulzura me hablabas…

- ¿Dulzura? – la miró como si fuera una loca

- Si, no cesabas de repetirme "Candy, Candy"

¡¡Suficiente!! Pensó con furia, miró con odio a aquella chica, quien inmediatamente se calló como si hubiera dicho algo impensable.

- ¡Lárgate, no quiero verte aquí! – le gritó y salió de la recamara y caminó por el pasillo, un jarrón que estaba en un mueble lo aventó haciéndose pedazos éste

Se dirigió a la terraza, el poco sol que se dejaba ver por entre aquel nublado día, le hizo entornar un poco los ojos, de su bata sacó unos cigarros, encendió uno, conforme fumaba, trataba que su enojo se fuera calmando.

Se sentó en una de las sillas que se hallaban ahí, su cabello aún humedecido goteaba, sus dedos sostenían un cigarro que después de unas fumadas se iba terminando, aquel castaño se quedó pensativo.

Apretó lo que quedaba del cigarro en el barandal de hierro, se mecía sus cabellos, sus ojos demostraban todo el desconcierto que sentía.

_**Flash Back** _

_Aquella pequeña pecosa era algo diferente a todo lo que hasta ahora era su vida, en medio de sus padres que peleaban una separación, haciéndose daño cada vez, y además peleando su custodia, a ver quien se quedaba con él, mientras que no se daban cuenta que con esas acciones le hacían daño cada vez más y más. _

_Encontrar a esa aparición aquel atardecer, justo cuando sentía que su corazón se había roto por un desprecio hecho por su madre cuando la fue a visitar, y una lágrima que sin querer rodó por su mejilla limpió, notó que no estaba solo, ahí estaba ella, mirándolo con todo su candor e inocencia que jamás había visto en ninguna mujer hasta entonces. _

_Sintió revivir su corazón cuando después de haberla hecho enojar y se alejó de él, trató al siguiente día de encontrarla, hasta que tuvo suerte, vio que ella le recibió con una sonrisa, ladeando su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos… ¡Dios! Aquello fue demasiado para él, que había vivido siempre en un ambiente lleno de falsedad e hipocresía. _

_El romance comenzó, solo sabían sus nombres los dos, no necesitaban saber más, Terry sentía que por primera vez en su vida, no podría separarse de una chica. _

_Una tarde que caminaban por la playa, de repente el cielo se oscureció y comenzó una fuerte lluvia, corrieron a guarecerse, pero entonces Candy comenzó a estornudar, eso le preocupó a Terry. _

- _Está cerca el hotel donde me hospedo… - le dijo – así podrías quitarte esa ropa y la mandaré a secar _

- _No te preocupes… ¡¡atchiss!! – contestó – estoy bien… ¡¡atchiss!! _

- _No, no estás bien, no quisiera que te enfermaras… _

_Y tomándola de su mano, volvieron a salir de su refugio momentáneo y corrieron por la calle hasta llegar al hotel donde estaba hospedado Terry, Candy observaba todo a su alrededor con asombro, sabía que aquel hotel era uno de los más caros de cinco estrellas que había en Miami Beach, escuchó a Terry pedir le enviaran bebidas calientes, después se dirigieron al elevador, Candy iba temblando. _

- _Toma, debes darte un baño caliente… - le entregó una toalla _

- _Pero… _

- _Nada de pero, si no lo haces, te enfermarás… _

_Candy no le quedó más remedio que obedecerlo, se metió al baño y abrió los grifos del agua hasta que reguló la temperatura de ésta, la tina se llenó y ella se sumergió en ella sintiendo como su cuerpo volvía a calentarte, usó uno de los jabones que estaban ahí para lavarse y en su cabello usó un shampoo que estaba ahí, sonriendo, sabía que era Terry, ya que era diferente a los que proporcionaban los hoteles. _

_Así, rato después, salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, Terry ya estaba vestido con una bata. _

- _Trajeron chocolate caliente... sé que te gusta el chocolate… - dijo _

- _Gracias… _

- _Me daré un baño… - dijo y desapareció por el baño _

_Candy se sentó en la cama, observaba aquella lujosa habitación, se sorprendía al darse cuenta que Terry no era cualquier visitante, sino que era uno muy rico. _

_Poco tiempo después salió Terry envuelto en la bata, su cabello lo venía secando con otra toalla. _

- _¿Y mi ropa? – preguntó ella _

- _Ah, la mandé secar, después la traerán _

- _Pero, no puedo estar solo en una toalla… - dijo _

_Terry no dijo nada, solo la miró con ojos que ella no sabía interpretar, no podía decirle que mirarla de aquella forma lo había llenado de excitación y que por eso se había metido a bañar para ver si se le quitaba, pero volverla a ver así, envuelta, con su cabello rubio rizado y sus mejillas enrojecidas por el baño, era demasiada tentación. _

_El chico castaño no era ignorante de las cuestiones del sexo, ya que desde más chico había comenzado a tener experiencias gracias a que era un muchacho muy guapo y cuanta mujer se atravesaba en su camino, querían estar con él, así que fue aprendiendo. _

_Pero, aquella chica, no, no podía hacerle nada, aparte de que no sería correcto, ella era muy especial para él, la amaba… ¿Qué es eso? Se dijo frunciendo el ceño ¿amarla? Su mirada cambió ante aquella revelación… si, la amaba, por primera vez, se había enamorado. _

- _¿Terry? – escuchó la voz de ella _

- _¿Eh? – contestó – perdón… no te preocupes, te prestaré algo mientras llega tu ropa… - se dirigió al closet y sacó una playera y unas bermudas, se las dio _

_Lamentablemente la bermuda le quedó grande a Candy, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con la playera que estaba por fortuna grande y un poco larga, le llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, pero aún así, la sangre de Terry comenzó a hervir al solo imaginarla desnuda debajo de aquella playera, pero no, debía quitarse esos pensamientos, se dijo moviendo su cabeza. _

- _MMM… está rico el chocolate… - dijo ella desviando los pensamientos de él _

- _Que bien que te haya gustado… ¿Quieres algo más? Lo pediré… _

- _No, no, nada, está bien… _

_Afuera la lluvia seguía azotando el lugar, pareciera que en vez de calmarse se hiciera más fuerte cada vez, entonces, la oscuridad invadió el lugar, y la luz de un relámpago iluminó la habitación. _

- _¡Terry! – escuchó la voz de ella _

- _¡Aquí estoy! – la abrazó _

- _Perdón… - la escuchó decir cerca de su pecho – es que les temo a los relámpagos… - otro se escuchó y ella tembló _

- _No te preocupes, aquí estoy… - la abrazó más fuerte _

_Terry sentía el aliento de ella en su cuello, su cuerpo iba calmándose poco a poco, como si supiera que estaba a salvo, sintió el olor de su cabello penetrando sus sentidos, una de sus manos subió a su mejilla acariciándola. _

**Mou kizutsuite mo ii -**** Está bien si soy lastimado **

**Hitomi wo sorasazu ni -**** Quiero vivir apasionadamente **

**Atsuku hageshiku ikite itai -**** E intensamente sin voltear mis ojos a lo lejos**

_La luz volvió, pero sus ojos ya estaban perdidos uno de los otros, poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta encontrar sus labios, comenzaron a besarse de una manera tierna, suave, él abrazó el cuerpo de esa chica por la cintura, ella tenía sus manos en el pecho de él, escuchaba retumbar su corazón. _

**Akiramenai tsuyosa wo**** - Porque tú fuiste quien me dio la ****fuerza **

**Kureru anata dakara dakishimetai**** - Para nunca rendirme, quiero ****abrazarte**

_La boca de él bajó por su cuello arrancando de ella pequeños gemidos que era como una melodía, su mente se estaba nublando, sabía que si no se detenía, la tomaría ahí mismo, la haría suya… no… ella no… ella era pura… inocente… _

- _¡No, no está bien! – se separó de sus labios _

- _¿Terry? _

- _No Candy… no puedo hacerte esto… - solo la abrazaba fuertemente _

- _Terry… _

- _Candy… yo te amo… - algo calido inundó el corazón de la rubia y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad _

I just feel "Rhythm Emotion" Solo siento "la Emoción del Ritmo"

Otagai no setsunasa creo en la bondad de sentimiento

Kanjiai wakeaeru nukumori wo shinjite'ru y entendimiento de la angustia de cada

uno.

I just feel "Rhythm Emotion" Solo siento "la Emoción del Ritmo"

Kono kiss de tashika na con este beso, quiero mostrarte

Jounetsu wo tsutaetai so far away... una pasión definida a lo lejos...

_Los brazos de Candy envolvieron a su vez también con fuerza, mientras pegaba su rostro en el cuello de él, quien al sentir el aliento de ella se estremeció. _

- _Yo también te amo… - dijo ella _

- _Por lo mismo debes entender… - susurró _

- _¿Entender qué? _

- _Que no quiero hacerte daño… - cerró sus ojos, pero volvió a abrirlos al sentir una mano acariciar su mejilla, ella lo miraba con sus ojos brillantes, le sonreía. _

- _Tu jamás me harías daño… - dijo convencida _

- _Candy… _

- _No tengo miedo… te amo… _

- _No me hagas esto… - le dijo sufriendo _

- _Te amo… _

_Puso sus brazos en su cuello jalándolo a ella para encontrar los labios de aquel muchacho que le rogaba con la mirada que se detuviera, ella lo besaba con ternura, con amor.. _

_Con temor las manos de Terry temblaban cuando alcanzaron la piel de sus muslos subiendo poco a poco por sus caderas, llevando la playera que tenía puesta Candy hasta lograr quitársela, así mismo, él se quitó la bata que los separaba. _

_Los dos desnudos, los cuerpos adolescentes iban a descubrirse uno ante el otro, Terry no podía creer semejante regalo de los dioses al tener a aquella chica en sus brazos, trató de ser lo más delicado posible al acariciarla, la sintió tensa al principio, pero las mismas caricias que le fue dando la hicieron relajarse, besaba con ternura aquel virgen cuerpo que se estaba rindiendo ante él, sus manos delicadamente encontraron aquel lugar que tanto anhelaba, una humedad lo recibió, estaba lista para él, tenía que ser delicado. _

- _Candy… - susurró cerca de sus labios – perdóname… _

- _No… te preocupes… te… amo… - decía suavemente _

- _Será suave… te lo prometo… _

_Ella solo asintió y él se posesionó en medio de sus piernas y guió su masculinidad hasta el centro de ella, quien temblaba ante lo que se acercaba. _

_Candy sintió la dureza de aquel miembro en su entrada, apretó sus labios y sus ojos se cerraron al sentir como aquel intruso empezaba a invadir su hasta ahora virginal cuerpo, un dolor fue lo que sintió al principio, Terry esperó a que ella se acostumbrara a su invasión, después aquel dolor desapareció y comenzó un hormigueo que crecía desde su vientre a su garganta. _

_Terry comenzó a moverse suavemente dentro de ella, fue lo más tierno posible, sabía que aquello era algo sumamente nuevo para la rubia, por lo que no quería dejarla con una mala experiencia. _

_Creyó él que no merecía semejante regalo de los dioses al haberle ella dado su primera vez… ¡¡Era su primera vez con un chico¡¡Y él había sido bendecido por eso¡Él¡Él precisamente, que jamás creyó que encontraría a alguien como ella! _

_¡Dios¡Escucharla decirle cuanto lo amaba, escucharla decir su nombre mientras le hacía el amor! Por primera vez conoció lo que era hacerlo, porque todo lo demás era sexo, puro sexo, pero con ella… ¡Con ella era la gloria, el amor…! Amarla tiernamente… besarla… acariciarla… todo era único… ¡simplemente estar a su lado era único! _

_Pero… después… después… se odió al recordar por qué la había abandonado, se odió como nunca al recordar todo el daño que le hizo… todo lo que le dijo… la bofetada que ella le dio entonces, jamás había dejado de dolerle… _

_**Fin Flash Back** _

Un portazo en la puerta principal lo hizo abandonar sus recuerdos, seguramente la pelirroja ya se había marchado.

Volvió a la recamara, la cama estaba toda descompuesta, las sabanas revueltas, un aroma a sexo se dejaba sentir en la habitación, con coraje, corrió las cortinas, abrió las ventanas dejando pasar el aire, se volvió a la cama y quitó con enojo las sabanas y almohadas, las cuales tomó y las echó en una bolsa para basura, los sirvientes que se encargaban del mantenimiento del departamento las tirarían.

Así, sin nada más, se dejó caer en el colchón, con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza miraba el techo, cerró sus ojos.

Imágenes de una tierna niña de aproximadamente quince años volvió a aparecer en su mente, su cabello rubio rizado ondeando con la brisa del mar, sus ojos dos esmeraldas que parecían competir en belleza con el propio océano, y una sonrisa que brillaba mucho más que aquel sol, que en lo alto conoció en aquella playa, se quedó dormido.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Candy había dejado el comedor aquella tarde, se dirigió a su habitación, ya que no quería pasar otro desagradable accidente con Niel, e igualmente no quería cruzarse tampoco con Terry, que seguramente no estaría en el colegio, porque no lo había visto.

Por fortuna aquella tarde regresaban sus primos y Patty, se quedó acostada, sin darse cuenta se había dormido.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Tarde, muy tarde Candy se había despertado, ya la luz natural se había ido, quizás lo poco que entraba de luz por su ventana era por los faroles que estaban en los jardines, se levantó y se dirigió a ver a través del ventanal, con una sonrisa se dio cuenta que las ventanas del edificio donde dormían los chicos estaban prendidas, ya habían llegado, por lo que se quitó la ropa que traía, poniéndose los acostumbrados pants.

Sin hacer ruido abrió su ventanal y se paró con cuidado en el barandal e impulsándose llegó a una rama cercana a su terraza, brincando de árbol en árbol, de algo le había servido tener clases de gimnasia, pensó.

Cuando llegó cerca del otro edificio, se dio cuenta que las luces se habían apagado ¿Cómo distinguirlas¡Tonta! Se dijo, no se fijó en el reloj, seguramente ya pasaría la hora en que debían apagarse.

Quizás de la distancia de su cuarto era fácil, pero ahora, no lograba ver cual era cual, así que brincó a una, tocó el cristal con suavidad, nadie contestó, así que tomó la manija del ventanal y ésta se abrió, entró sin hacer ruido, un aroma lamentablemente conocido, muy distinto al de sus primos le dio la bienvenida.

Dándose cuenta de su error, lo que hizo fue darse la vuelta para salir de ahí, pero…

La luz proveniente de una puerta que se abrió la hizo detenerse.

- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? – escuchó

- Entré por error… - dijo ella

- ¿Por error? – se acercó a ella, iba envuelto solamente por la cintura con una toalla

Candy tragó saliva al observar como unas gotas de agua resbalaban por el pecho de Terry, su cabello las estaba desprendiendo, realmente este hombre había cambiado, ya no estaba como ella lo recordaba, que su cuerpo era más delgado, ahora, ahora estaba… distinto, más…

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – preguntó él interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ella

- No seas tonto… - se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse cuando se sintió jalada por un brazo – suéltame… - dijo en voz baja

- ¿Venías buscando a alguien? – preguntó - ¿Quizás a Anthony?

- No es de tu incumbencia…

- ¡Claro que lo es! – respondió sonriendo, ella estaba seria, frunciendo el ceño – Anthony es mi amigo… y no quiero que le hagas daño…

- ¡Ja! – se burló ella – a Anthony jamás le haría daño, él es una persona muy especial para mi… - dijo ella, los ojos de Terry chispearon de manera extraña

- ¿Especial dices? – siseó y se acercó a ella, aún no le soltaba el brazo – Y dime… ¿Ya le hablaste de nosotros?

- ¿De nosotros? – contestó - ¡No hay un "nosotros"!

- ¡Claro que lo hay!

- ¡En todo caso, lo hubo, tiempo pasado! Y eso ha quedado en el olvido… - contestó sosteniendo su mirada

- ¿Estás segura que ha quedado en el olvido? – con un movimiento rápido, la sujetó de la cintura, las manos de ella tocaron aquel pecho desnudo, sentía el calor emanar de él – Contéstame…

- Suéltame… - le dijo sintiendo como el cuerpo de Terry estaba pegado al de ella, sentía del castaño una parte baja, pegarse más de lo debido, lo que la hizo temblar, aquella dureza…

- Aún tiemblas porque te toco… - siseaba él – deberías hablar con Anthony… y decirle tus sentimientos…

- ¿Mis sentimientos¡Los tengo bien definidos!

- No lo creo… y te lo voy a demostrar – su mano soltó el agarre de su mano solamente para llevarla a su nuca y así acercarla a él, la apretó más a su cuerpo y dirigió sus labios a los de ella

Comenzó a besarla con fiereza, tratando que abriera sus labios, pero ella se resistía, así que lo que hizo la mano en su nuca, la tomó de los cabellos jalándolos, el dolor hizo que abriera su boca para proferir un quejido, cosa que aprovechó el castaño para introducir su lengua dentro de ella y así acariciarla encontrando la lengua de ella, así también la mano que la mantenía cautiva comenzó a meterse por debajo de su ropa hasta lograr tocar su piel y alcanzar uno de sus senos, con lo cual se estremeció al sentir el toque de ese hombre.

A pesar de todo, Candy se resistía, no quería caer ante el dominio que estaba ganando Terry, no le daría a demostrar que la estaba venciendo, así que tuvo que recurrir a un movimiento sucio…

- ¡¡Aahh!! – se quejó Terry soltándola

Candy entonces aprovechó y salió rápidamente del cuarto hacia la terraza y sin tener cuidado, brincó hacia la rama más cercana logrando así huir de Terry.

- ¡¡Maldita!! – Dijo Terry mientras se sobaba la boca, miró la mano que había llevado a ella y vio que había sangre - ¡Me mordió¡Esta me la pagará!

Dijo mirando al ventanal abierto que la rubia había dejado al salir de ahí.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

- ¡¡Dios!! – entró agitadamente a su habitación cerrando los ventanales detrás de ella, pasó su lengua por sus labios sintiendo un sabor aceroso, era la sangre de Terry que había dejado residuos en su boca – ¡Se lo tiene bien merecido!

Se quitó la ropa y con los ojos abiertos, vio una leve mancha roja en su blusa, también era la sangre de él, además del sabor que tenía en su boca, se dijo al pasar su lengua por sus labios.

Frunció el ceño, se quitó lo que faltaba de ropa y así se acostó, pensaba, solo pensaba, cerró sus ojos y la imagen de él solamente con una toalla alrededor de su cintura volvió a invadirla.

Su mano se dirigió a sus labios y los acarició, la otra la pasó por su cuerpo lentamente, dejándola caer por sus senos, los cuales parecían también atraer su atención, después se dirigió a su vientre y acarició su cadera, un calor la envolvió.

Aquellos ojos, su boca… bajar la mirada de su pecho, sus brazos, un vientre plano… trabajado con ejercicios… ¡Oh Dios, hacía tanto tiempo que no…!

- ¡¡No, no, no!! – Se levantó sintiendo un calor dentro de ella - ¡Deja de pensar en esas cosas Candy! – se regañó y se metió al baño y abrió el grifo con el agua fría.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Terry alcanzó a distinguir al asomarse por su ventana a la rubia entrar por su ventanal, con el ceño fruncido dio un golpe a la pared, se sentía furioso, pero sobre todo, su cuerpo había reaccionado al tenerla en sus brazos, sobre todo en cierto lugar de su entrepierna, la cual necesitaba atención, así que con un bufido, se dirigió al baño nuevamente.

Ahí comenzó a pasar su mano por su cuerpo abriendo la ducha, dejando salir agua fría, la cual comenzó a regular la temperatura hasta que quedó como él quería, la sentía ya caliente, quizás era su misma temperatura corporal ya que estaba tan prendido en aquel momento que el agua lejos de tranquilizarlo lo hacía sentir más excitado, así que mientras una mano se apoyaba en la pared, la otra bajó hasta su miembro y comenzó a acariciarse, el agua caía a chorros por su cabeza, cerraba sus ojos, su respiración se hacía más agitada.

**Fui grabándome en tu piel **

**Recorriendo hasta el amanecer **

**Cada rincón **

**Cada mirada que me diste **

**Fui dejándome vencer **

**Descubriendo que tu desnudez **

**Nació para ser mía **

**Y mirarte así dormida después del amor **

**Acariciándote calmando este dolor. **

La imagen de ella, el aroma de ella, el toque de su piel habían hecho enardecerlo, lo único que podía hacer era eso, desahogarse y así lo hizo, su mano comenzó a darle el consuelo que tanto necesitaba.

Conforme sus movimientos eran más rápidos, más recordaba los momentos que tuvo en el pasado con la rubia, se imaginaba estar tomándola, se imaginaba dentro de ella, arrancándole gemidos roncos que pronunciaran su nombre.

- _Candy… - _susurraba haciendo más veloces sus movimientos en su miembro - ¡¡Aaahhh, Candy!!

**Fuiste mía **

**Fui entregándote mi vida **

**Cada beso y cada herida, fue sanándose por ti **

**Fuiste mía desesperadamente mía **

**Fui llenándome de amor el corazón. **

Al fin terminó aquel tormentoso placer, pero lejos de sentirse bien, volvió a sentir una furia combinada con un dolor, ya que deseaba volver a sentir a aquella mujer, pero, no quería hacerle daño a su amigo, un sentimiento de frustración sentía mientras la regadera continuaba dejando caer su agua en su cuerpo.

**Porque fuiste mía. **

**Y fui olvidándome de mí **

**Perdiéndome dentro de ti **

**Amándote **

**Cada forma que pediste **

**Fui llevándote hasta el fin **

**Haciéndote parte de mí **

**Sintiéndote mía. **

**Y mirarte así dormida después del amor **

**Acariciándote calmando este dolor. **

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

- Buenos días Candy… - la saludó Patty – cuando llegué pasé a verte, toqué pero no me abriste la puerta…

- Lo siento Patty, debí haberme quedado dormida…

- Eso me imaginé, pero ¿qué te parece si en el almuerzo te cuento lo que pasé?

- ¡Claro que si, debes contarme todo con detalles! – le dijo con picardía.

- ¡Candy! – se ruborizó Patty

- ¡Buenos días! – la voz de la hermana Johann se escuchó haciendo que todo mundo callara – espero que hayan pasado un buen fin de semana… - volteando a mirar a Candy – hoy tenemos una alumna nueva, viene de América y es integrante de una de las familias más reconocidas allá… - volteó a mirar a la puerta – pase señorita Britter…

Una chica de cabellos negros como la noche caían sueltos solamente sujetados por una diadema, sus ojos eran apacibles, de mirada suave de color azul que destacaban en su rostro de piel muy blanca, su cuerpo era esbelto, con las curvas donde deberían ir, en belleza estaba quizás después de Candy.

- Hola… - su voz era suave también, hizo una reverencia – mi nombre es Annie Britter, vengo de América… - sonrió amable

- Puede tomar asiento detrás de la señorita Andrey… - dijo la hermana Johann

- Si…

La chica se encaminó seguida por las miradas de los demás compañeros que estaban en el salón.

- Annie… - saludó Candy al verla

- Hola…- la aludida le guiñó un ojo sonriendo

- No sabía que vendrías… - comentó en voz baja

- Albert y yo te mandamos un correo informándote…

- ¡Oh Dios! – dijo apenada, la rubia no había visto sus correos electrónicos gracias a la distracción que últimamente había tenido, por lo que no sabía sobre la llegada de su prima.

Annie Britter era hija de la única hermana que tenía su madre, del padre de la chica ya no tuvieron idea, ya que éste las abandonó cuando la niña era muy pequeña, Julie Britter fue siempre una mujer muy enfermiza, murió hacía unos años atrás de cáncer, dejando huérfana a Annie de 12 años, James y Belinda Andrey se hicieron cargo de ella desde entonces.

Ahora Albert al llegar a ser pronto el Jefe de una importante familia, no iba a dejarla desamparada, así que como único familiar por parte de su madre, la mandó de igual forma a Inglaterra para que estudiara al lado de Candy a quien quería como una hermana.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

- ¡¡Oh Annie!! – abrazó a Annie, Candy - ¡Estoy tan contenta de tenerte aquí!

- ¡Yo también! – contestó con la misma efusividad – me sentí tan triste cuando te fuiste… Albert arregló todo para que viniera también aquí…

- Perdón por no haber respondido tu correo…

- No te preocupes…- le sonreía la morena

Un leve quejido demandando atención las hizo voltear a la que lo había hecho.

- ¡Oh perdón Patty!

- No te preocupes Candy… - sonreía la de lentes

- Mira Annie, ella es Patty O'Brien, es la única amiga que tengo aquí en el colegio… pero es la mejor…

- Mucho gusto Patty, espero que también seas mi amiga…

- ¡Claro que lo seremos!

- Candy… - le dijo Annie de repente - ¿Él está aquí también?

- ¿Él¿A quien te refieres? – el rostro ruborizado de Annie decía mucho – ¡Ah ya entiendo! – sonrió - ¿Te refieres a Archie, verdad?

- Yo…

- Si, aquí está también…

- Espero que pueda tener oportunidad de verlo…

- ¡Claro que lo tendrás! Por lo regular nos reunimos en el comedor para comer

- ¡Oh que bien!

Patty sonrió, Annie Britter gustaba de Archie, a quien había conocido cuando ella fue traída a la mansión de Chicago junto con Candy, al ver a aquel chico de ojos y cabello marrón cayó rendida ante él, lamentablemente él no la miraba, ya que entonces Annie era una niña muy escuálida, su cabello estaba amarrado siempre en una coleta y usaba frenos en sus dientes, por lo que no era digna de atención entonces, del más joven de los hermanos Cornwell, así que sufría en silencio.

Pero ahora verla convertida en una hermosa joven de la misma edad de Candy, era toda una visión mirarla, ya que su belleza se había desarrollado de tal forma que atraía las miradas de todos los integrantes masculinos del colegio.

Pero a Annie Britter, solo le interesaba uno.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Aquella mañana Stear y Archie estaban sentados en una sección de la escuela donde no era muy frecuentado, era el lugar idóneo para poder platicar.

El mayor de los dos necesitaba hablar con su hermano.

- Archie… ¿sabes que está mal lo que haces? – preguntó Stear

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- No puede ser que te hayas vuelto a destrampar de esa forma como lo hiciste la noche anterior…

- Hermano, solo me divertía…

- ¿Divertirte¿Crees que es diversión beber de esa forma y además…? – se acercó a él mirándolo a los ojos - ¿Qué otra cosa te metiste?

- Nada malo… - contestó mirando a otro lado

- ¿Cuando menos usaste protección?

- ¡Stear!

- ¿Usaste protección? – volvió a preguntar

- Si… creo…

- Archie… - Stear puso una mano en su hombro – hermano, debes cuidarte… ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que has tomado drogas incluso en el colegio? – Archie miraba al piso – no quiero verte mal, entiéndelo, estoy de acuerdo que te diviertas y bebas unas cuantas cervezas, pero, abusar del alcohol e incluso meterte quien sabe que más, creo que estás excediéndote…

- ¡Hermano no lo hago siempre!

- ¡Es que no es solo eso¡Te atreves a tener sexo sin protección¿Acaso no estás consciente de poder contagiarte con alguna enfermedad, ya no digamos de sida? – le hablaba duramente - ¿Qué crees que sucederá con tu vida si algo así contraes? Y luego, drogarte y no saber que haces… tu cuerpo después pedirá más y más…

- He sabido controlarme… - dijo neciamente

- ¡No, no seas tonto! – lo tomó de los hombros y lo hizo verlo a los ojos - ¡Escúchame bien! Deja eso, diviértete, pero no tomes drogas, usa protección cuando tengas sexo… hermano, si necesitas ayuda…

- ¡Estoy bien carajo! – se separó de su agarre - ¡Estoy bien¡Ya te dije que solo ha sido esta noche!

- ¿Tienes drogas en tu cuarto?

- ¡No¡no las tengo¿Contento?

- Archie, eres mi hermano, prometí a nuestra madre cuidarte… y es lo que hago

- ¡No soy un bebé Stear, sé lo que estoy haciendo!

Por la mente de Archie pasaron escenas de la noche anterior…

_**Flash Back** _

_Aquellas tres mujeres, de las cuales no recordaba incluso su nombre, bailaban con él en la pista, el ambiente, la música y el alcohol que ya su sangre comenzaba a sentir, estaban logrando su cometido. _

_Enardecido por las caricias de ellas mientras bailaban, se sentía un hombre dispuesto a experimentar las más extravagantes pasiones, y así fue… _

_Se dirigieron en un taxi a la casa que compartía con sus primos en Nothing Hill, las chicas claro, quedaron deslumbradas por semejante lugar, no es que la casa fuera muy grande, sino que estaba en la zona donde solo los más ricos podían darse el lujo de tener un espacio en Londres. _

_Ahí se metieron sin perder tiempo, a la recamara de Archie, quien les ofreció más bebida, las mujeres bebían de aquel fino whiskey, eran muy bonitas, de buen cuerpo, así que no fue difícil para Archie no sentirse atraído a ellas. _

_Rápidamente comenzaron ellas a desvestirse hasta quedar completamente desnudas bajo la mirada llena de lujuria de Archie, quien disfrutaba de aquel espectáculo, comenzaron a acercarse a él y desvestirlo sin dejar de besarlo, el de cabello marrón se sentía en la gloria al experimentar aquellas caricias. _

_Una de ellas besaba sus labios, otra chupaba sus tetillas, mientras la tercera comenzaba a hacerle sexo oral, entonces la que se entretenía en su pecho, se paró y se dirigió a su bolso, de ahí sacó un pequeño sobrecito, abriéndolo sacó unas pequeñas pastillas. _

- _Toma cariño… - le ofreció una a Archie _

- _¿Eso que…? – preguntó _

- _Es algo que te ayudará a tener más fuerzas para que nos complazcas… - la mujer sonreía _

- _Ok… - la aceptó _

_Rápidamente hizo efecto gracias al nivel de alcohol que tenía también, sentía que un calor lo envolvía, una euforia comenzó a hacerse presente dentro de él, miraba a aquellas mujeres y la lujuria se hizo presa de él. _

_Una orgía literalmente se dejó sentir en aquella recamara, tanto él daba y recibía placer, como veía a esas mujeres también darse placer una a otra, era un espectáculo que nublaba su cerebro haciéndolo sentirse presa de las más bajas pasiones que se pudieran experimentar, parecía que su necesidad de sexo no se detuviera, sino que al contrario, crecía más y más, disfrutó como no lo había hecho antes. _

_Cuando despertó y se vio en medio de esas mujeres, la cabeza parecía que fuera a rompérsele en pedazos, sentía la boca reseca y un malestar en su cuerpo, además de la cruda, no solo moral. _

_Quizás si se había excedido… quizás un poco… _

_**Fin Flash Back** _

- No quisiera que tuviéramos un problema hermano… - continuó Stear

- No lo tendremos… - contestó Archie

- Pero quiero que entiendas que me preocupas… no me gustaría verte mal

- Te entiendo… no te preocupes hermano, todo está bien, te aseguro que no me meto drogas… - mentía, ya que en su cuarto tenía unas cuantas pastillas todavía

- Está bien Archie… confiaré en ti…

Se dieron un abrazo, Stear no pudo ver la mirada de Archie, que parecía sentirse culpable por mentir de aquella forma a su hermano, pero, trataría de deshacerse de ellas.

Continuará…

La canción que está en japonés, se llama "Rhythm Pure Emotion", es cantada por el grupo Two-Mix, es uno de los openings del anime de Gundam Wing, a mi en lo personal me gustó mucho la versión en balada de esta canción, la cual está muy linda, la pueden encontrar en Youtube, por si alguna desea escucharla.

La segunda canción, donde Territo se está "desahogando" (u.u) se llama "Fuiste Mía" cantada por David Bisbal.

NOTITAS DE MÍ:

Pues bueno, creo que no hallo palabras para poder agradecer la atención que le continúan poniendo a este proyecto nuevo, no sé si este relato estará muy subido de tono, pero espero que no se haya sentido ninguna ofendida por estas letras.

Asimismo, agradezco a todas y cada una de las chicas que se han tomado la molestia de enviarme un review, así también agradecer a las chicas que de manera anónima han leído mis incoherencias, (n.n) a ustedes también muchas, muchas gracias.

Y bueno, nos veremos hasta el siguiente viernes para la publicación del siguiente capítulo, suplicando que no se impacienten.

¡Besos!

Lizette.


	6. Cap 6

Nota: Advertencia, este capítulo contiene palabras o situaciones que puedan ofenderte, si es así, abstente de continuar leyendo. 

Este capítulo, lo dedico enteramente a mi querida amiga Akane, a quien le mando miles de saludos y besos, también decirle que la extraño mucho y que le deseo que todo esté bien. Akane amiga, te quiero.

Te amo y Te odio

Cáp. 6

- Hola Candy… - la voz de aquel rubio la hizo mirarlo sonriente

- ¡Anthony!

La rubia estaba sentada en una de las mesas del comedor junto a Patty y Annie, hasta ahí llegó éste a saludarla.

- Hola Patty… - saludó cortésmente a la de lentes – y… - miró a la morena

- Es Annie… ¿la recuerdas?

- Ah si… ya recuerdo… veo que Albert está convirtiéndose en un tirano… - dijo Anthony

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Annie

- Porque te ha mandado a esta prisión también… - contestó sonriente el rubio – Candy… - se dirigió a ella - ¿Has terminado de comer?

- Si…

- Yo igual… ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

- Si, claro… chicas luego nos vemos…

- Si…

Las dos chicas vieron alejarse a Candy con Anthony.

- Al parecer está haciendo buena amistad con Anthony… - comentó Annie

- Si, y parece ser que le gusta…

- Es lo que me estoy dando cuenta, me alegro tanto por ella… después de lo que sufrió…

- ¿Algún desamor? – preguntó Patty

- Si, uno… la hizo llorar mucho… - contestó

- ¡Oh qué pena!

- Pero espero que ahora sea feliz…

- Hola… - otra voz

- ¡¡Stear!! – dijo Patty contenta

- Hola Stear… - saludó Annie

- Pero ¿A quién tenemos aquí? – contestó Stear - ¿Has visto Archie quien fue enviada también aquí? – Archie estaba detrás de Stear por lo que no había sido visto

- ¿Ah si? – contestó Archie un tanto indiferente

- Es Annie Britter, la prima de Candy y Albert…

- Hola Archie… - saludó Annie

- Hola… - contestó Archie medio sonriente

Miró a la chica, realmente ésta estaba muy diferente a como la recordaba, siempre huyendo de ella, quien se le pegaba mucho cuando lo encontraba, no hallaba como deshacerse de ella, y ahora la observaba, ya no tenía esos frenos espantosos que no le gustaban, su cabello no estaba opaco y reseco como lo recordaba y además, ya no estaba escuálida, ahora era como si el patito feo se hubiera convertido en un bello cisne, aquel largo cabello oscuro brillante como el ala de un cuervo, sus ojos azules que destacaban en su rostro pálido, dándole una apariencia distinta, única, sus labios con un tono rosado, además su cuerpo, unas curvas que pensó que jamás llegaría a tener, realmente se había convertido en una bella mujer.

- Tanto tiempo sin verte Archie… - dijo Annie sacándolo de sus pensamientos

- Si, es verdad… - le sonrió

Mientras Stear se sentaba a un lado de Patty y comenzaban una conversación, Archie tuvo que sentarse a un lado de Annie, quien parecía sentir algo de timidez de estar tan cerca de él, lo miraba y bajaba la mirada cuando él volteaba a verla.

Realmente el chico de ojos marrón le gustaba mucho a Annie, desde que lo conoció sintió algo cálido en su corazón, lamentablemente, él no sintió lo mismo entonces y la despreciaba, le huía cuando la venía venir hacia él, ahora con más experiencia, Annie Britter era una delicia.

En eso venía entrando Terry al comedor y divisó rápidamente a sus amigos, dirigiéndose hacía allá, sonrió burlonamente al verlos en compañía de dos chicas, la de lentes pues ya la conocía, pero a la otra no, era preciosa la chica de cabellos largos, pensó.

- Hola chicos… - saludó

- ¿Qué hay Terry? – dijo Stear, Archie solo levantó una mano para saludarlo

- Pero ¿Acaso hay alumnado nuevo? – preguntó mirando a Annie de una forma que la hizo ruborizarse, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Archie

- Es Annie Britter… - habló Stear – es prima de Candy…

- ¿Entonces es prima de ustedes también?

- No… - dijo Archie hablando al fin, como si no le gustara la mirada que Terry le estaba dando a Annie – solo de Candy… - puso un brazo en el respaldo de la silla donde estaba sentada ella, como si quisiera hacer patente que no se acercara a esa chica

- Mmm… - Terry se dio cuenta de ello y sonrió burlón – ya veo… mucho gusto señorita Britter – hizo una reverencia – mi nombre es Terrence Granchester, puedes llamarme Terry…

- Mu… mucho… gusto… - contestó Annie deslumbrada por aquel guapo muchacho, le dio su mano

- Creo que el gusto es mío… - la tomó

- Bueno, ya Terry… - dijo Archie, Terry lo miró y sonrió

- ¿Han visto a Anthony? – preguntó Terry para cambiar el tema

- Salió a caminar… - contestó Archie mirándolo con malicia – con Candy… - la sonrisa se le borró a Terry – creo que le traía unos regalos, como no pudo salir el fin de semana, pues… - pareciera que Archie se diera cuenta de algo que los demás no veían.

Sin hablar, ni despedirse de nadie, Terry se dio la media vuelta y se alejó, iba con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Le sucede algo? – preguntó Annie

- No… así es él… - contestó Archie mirándolo hasta que desapareció

Stear no le dio importancia a la acción de Terry, éste era demasiado excéntrico en su comportamiento y ellos estaban acostumbrados a eso.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

- ¡Oh Anthony¡Son mis favoritos! – Candy estaba abriendo una caja de chocolates - ¡Gracias!

- Lo sabía… - miraba sonriente a la rubia mientras ésta se comía un chocolate, estaban los dos sentados en una de las bancas de una sección del colegio que estaba detrás de unos arbustos

- Gracias por haberlos traído… - dijo sonriente

- Me habría gustado que mejor los dos hubiéramos ido juntos a comprarlos…

- A mi también, pero ya ves…

- Me imagino que te aburriste – Candy no contestó, solo bajó su mirada, recordar lo ocurrido, le hizo sentir escalofríos, no le diría nada a Anthony, quien sería capaz de ir a golpear a Niel y no quería que se metiera en problemas por su culpa

- Si… - contestó después de esa pausa – me aburrí bastante…

Candy se puso otro chocolate en la boca, mientras Anthony solo la miraba y sonreía, ensimismados, no se dieron cuenta que unos ojos verdiazules los observaban, estaba parado fuera de la vista de ellos, detrás de un pilar.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

- _"¡Pero que diablos estoy haciendo!" – _se dijo Terry

Miraba a la pareja que sentada, parecía estar en una plática que solamente ellos disfrutaban.

Aquel castaño sentía en su pecho arder una furia que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no mostrarla, observar a aquella rubia sonreírle a Anthony como ella solo lo sabía hacer.

- Veo que has sucumbido a su encanto… - escuchó una voz a un lado de él

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo sin mirar a aquella chica

- Nada… solo miro… - contestó Elisa Leegan – me doy cuenta que no solo mi querido primo Anthony ha caído en el encanto de ella… ¿Quién lo diría? – se escuchaba burlona – el indomable Terrence Granchester muriéndose de celos…

- Por lo que veo también a ti te está molestando el hecho… - contestó mirándola con burla – aunque a mi quien pudiera atraerme es la rubia… no Anthony… - a Elisa se le borró la sonrisa – si muñeca… ¿Acaso creías que no estoy enterado de todo lo que sucede en este lugar?

- No… no sé… no sé a que te refieras… - su voz temblaba

- A que sé, que no solo gustas del sexo opuesto como debería ser lo normal… que no te conformas solamente con ese tipo de diversión… sino que también te atraen otras… opciones… - sonreía

- Podría ser… - lo miró autosuficiente

- Puedes tener a la que quieras… - se puso serio de repente – pero a esa no… solo esa está prohibida para ti…

- Ya veo… la quieres para ti… - se acercó y con su dedo índice acarició la barba del castaño

- No es de tu incumbencia… a Anthony no le gustaría tampoco…

- Eres un mentiroso… - acercó su rostro al de él con sus labios cerca de los de él – un hombre completamente irresistible… - se separó un poco de él – no sabes cuánto me gustaría tenerte…

- No creo que tengas tanta suerte…

- ¿Por qué no? – dijo levantando sus hombros Elisa – sabes… - se acercó nuevamente y acercó su cuerpo al de él – uno de mis sueños eróticos es que estés tu o Anthony en mi cama… y ella también… - señaló con sus ojos a la rubia

- Pues en eso se quedará… - contestaba indiferente – en un sueño… porque no pienso permitirte que la toques… si lo hicieras… - sonreía, pero en sus ojos apareció una mirada asesina y lentamente su mano se dirigió al cuello de la pelirroja envolviéndolo, comenzando a apretar poco a poco – te mataría… ¿me entiendes? – siseó

- Sii…- contestó con trabajos mientras sentía apretar su cuello – de acuerdo…

- Bien, linda chica…

- Pero… - volvió a hablar sobando su cuello – yo podría ayudarte a tenerla… solo pagarías algo mínimo…

- ¿Ah si? – su sonrisa era burlona y sin ánimos de creerle - ¿Cómo qué pagaría?

- Pues… no sé - se acercó melosa y acarició con una mano su pecho – una noche contigo…- dijo simplemente

- ¡¡ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!! – se comenzó a reír a carcajadas – no lo creo Elisa... – no dejaba de reírse – realmente para tenerla, no necesitaría tu ayuda… yo puedo hacerlo solo…

- Piénsalo… - dijo sin dejarse vencer – puedo y puedes darme un poco de placer…

- ¡¡ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja¡Está bien! – dijo agarrándose el estomago - ¡De acuerdo! – sin dejar de reír – está bien… juguemos…

- Por lo pronto… has llamado su atención… - él dejó de reír – comencemos a mostrarle la atracción que tenemos… - se acercó a él y sin darle tiempo a más lo besó

Terry no opuso resistencia, pero tampoco la abrazó, aquel beso fue solo pegar sus labios, aunque ella trató de meter su lengua a aquella boca que tanto había deseado desde que lo conoció, Terrence Granchester le había parecido el hombre más sexy y deseable de todos en aquel lugar, después de Anthony claro, a quien desde hace mucho también había deseado al mismo tiempo, pero para Elisa el grado de promiscuidad que estaba alcanzando no lograba apagar el deseo que sentía por ese hombre, así que al darse cuenta que él también como ella, habían puesto los dos sus ojos hacia su prima, era un punto a su favor.

- Esperaré el momento… - dándole una mirada seductora se alejó Elisa, dejando a un Terry pensativo.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Candy y Anthony voltearon justo cuando escucharon las carcajadas de Terry, en la rubia se pintó una mirada ensombrecida por aquel espectáculo, no supo explicar lo que sintió al ver como Elisa prácticamente se le restregaba en el cuerpo de Terry, y lo peor fue cuando ella lo besó, prefirió voltear a seguir observando aquello.

- Terry se divierte… - comentó Anthony, Candy no contestó, éste continuó – aunque a pesar de todo, no me gusta Elisa para él…

Candy estaba en silencio solo escuchaba y trataba de evitar mirar hacia donde aún estaban Elisa y Terry, no quería ver aquellas escenas, ver la forma en como la pelirroja se pegaba al cuerpo de Terry, pero sobre todo, haber visto precisamente cuando se habían dado un beso.

Sin entender por qué, un pinchazo en su pecho sintió, y a pesar de estar junto a Anthony y sentirse muy bien en su compañía, no se sintió contenta.

Con la mirada aún baja, volteó a mirar de reojo hacia donde se encontraba Terry y Elisa, la chica ya se había ido por un lado, mientras que el castaño se dirigía hacia el otro, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada cargada de sarcasmo a la rubia, quien nuevamente desvió la mirada con seriedad.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

- Y… ¿Cómo has estado Annie? – preguntó Archie cuando se quedaron solos, ya que su hermano se había separado de ellos llevándose a Patty a otra parte de los comedores

- Bien… gracias… - miraba sus manos apoyadas en su regazo

- Has cambiado mucho…

- Un poco… - levantó su mirada y sonrió – hacía mucho que no nos veíamos

- Si… no hemos ido a casa, preferíamos vacacionar en alguna parte de Europa…

- Ya veo…

- ¿Quieres dar un paseo por la escuela antes de que comience la última parte de clases?

- Si… me encantaría

Los dos se levantaron, Archie le cedió el paso a Annie, dándose así, la oportunidad de poder mirarla mejor… definitivamente Annie Britter había cambiado mucho.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Aquella noche, Candy se revolvía en su cama, parecía no poder conciliar el sueño.

- "Definitivamente comer tanto chocolate te ha afectado Candy…" – se dijo a si misma mientras se volteaba al otro lado de la cama

Cerró con fuerzas sus ojos pero, inevitablemente la imagen de un castaño volvía a aparecer.

- No sé por qué tengo que pensar en él… - dijo en voz baja

Volvió a acomodarse ahora boca arriba, volvió a cerrar sus ojos tratando de dormirse, pero nuevamente unas imágenes del pasado volvieron a presentarse en su mente.

Se veía a si misma en una de las ocasiones que estuvo en los brazos de Terry…

_ Flash Back _

_Aquel día estaban nadando después de haberse llenado de arena, ella emergió del agua como si fuera una sirena rubia, sintió los brazos de Terry detrás de ella y un beso en su cuello. _

- _MMmm… - dijo el chico – sabes a sal… _

_Ella sonrió y se volteó para quedar frente de él, sin resistirse, acercó sus labios a los de él y comenzaron a besarse, sus cuerpos estaban pegados, instintivamente las piernas de ella envolvieron la cadera de Terry, quedando así en un acercamiento más tentador, la masculinidad del castaño reaccionó ante aquello. _

- _Candy… - pronunció cerca de sus labios – yo no sé cuanto tiempo podré aguantar sin tenerte en mí… _

- _¡Terry! – se ruborizó y bajó sus piernas – yo… lo siento… _

- _No… - la abrazó más fuerte a él – quiero estar contigo… quiero estar siempre contigo… no puedo estar lejos… - continuó besándola mientras una de sus manos bajó a su trasero y comenzó a acariciarle uno de sus glúteos por debajo del traje de baño _

- _Terry… _

- _Te deseo Candy… _

_Fue todo lo que le dijo y sin poder aguantarlo más, sus manos tomaron a Candy por su trasero haciendo que ésta volviera a envolverlo con sus piernas, ella se agarró a él por su cuello para apoyarse, una mano de él hizo a un lado su traje de baño y bajó su propio short, solo lo preciso para lo que iba a hacer, él liberándose al fin encontrando el destino que buscaba. _

_Un gemido que se ahogó en la boca de Terry fue lo que pudo emitir Candy al sentir como él entraba en ella, él se encargaba de los movimientos para disfrutar aquella entrega, afortunadamente no había personas cerca, aunque quizás nadie hubiera podido ver lo que realmente estaban haciendo aquellos chicos debajo del mar. _

_ Fin Flash Back _

- ¡¡Dios!! – Candy se levantó sudando - ¿Por qué tengo que estar recordando todo esto? – en su rostro había una amargura, miró el reloj – son las 11.30, y no puedo dormir…

Volvió a recostarse, su mirada se fijó en el techo en un punto que no encontraba nada, su boca estaba apretada, su ceño estaba fruncido, dio un suspiro, apartó la sabana y se levantó, caminó hacia el ventanal, su vista se fijó en el frente, en el otro edificio, todas las luces estaban apagadas, pero fijaba sus ojos sobre una en especial.

Se volvió, se quitó su pijama y se puso unos pants, así como un sweater, amarró su cabello en un rodete apretado con una pinza, y salió al frescor de la noche.

Tratando que no la vieran o llamara la atención, llegó hasta la colina donde le gustaba estar, hacía frío, ella misma se abrazó, se sentía rara, nostálgica, se sentó al pie de un árbol, el que parecer ya se estaba haciendo costumbre estar solamente en ese.

Una de sus manos sacó de su sweater algo, comenzó a desenvolverlo, un chocolate, lo mordió, el liquido dulce que salió de éste parecía darle un poco de ánimo, acabó con éste y sacó otro haciendo lo mismo.

- ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? – escuchó a su lado

- ¡¡Wa!! – Casi gritó - ¿¿Por qué haces eso?? – dijo con enojo al ver quien era ¿¿En qué momento llegó?? No lo escuchó - ¡Me matarás de un susto! – estaba en cuclillas a un lado de ella

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que estés distraída… - dijo Terry, una de sus manos se acercó a la comisura de la boca de Candy, uno de sus dedos la tocó

- ¡Hey! – un manotazo

- Tenías chocolate… - dijo chupando el dedo que momentos antes la había tocado seguido de la mirada asombrada de Candy – me hubiera gustado probar uno también… - parecía hipnotizarla con la mirada

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó desviando su vista

- Igual que tú creo, no podía dormir… pensaba salir un rato…

- ¿Salir? – preguntó sin entender

- Si pecosa, cerca de aquí está un lugar donde tengo guardado mi carro… iba a dar una vuelta…

- Ya veo…

- ¿Quieres ir?

- Pues… no me parece una buena idea…

- Anda… prometo portarme bien… - sonreía y se puso de pie.

Candy lo miró, mientras se levantaba también, sonreía como una vez lo hizo, como solo lo hacía para ella, suficiente para desarmarla, salir con él, era toda una tentación, después del sueño que había tenido hace unos momentos, sentía un cosquilleo en una parte muy íntima.

- No… mejor no, volveré a mi habitación…

- Está bien, como quieras… - se quedó parado junto a ella quien comenzó a caminar – Candy… - la llamó haciendo que ésta se detuviera – ¿Qué sientes por Anthony?

- Creo que no es algo que deba importarte – contestó dándole la espalda

- Me interesa realmente… no me gustaría que estuvieras jugando con él… - nuevamente aquel tono de ironía

- ¿De que rayos hablas? – volteó enojada

- Anthony es mi mejor amigo… - contestó entornando sus ojos – y no me gustaría que lo lastimaras…

- ¡Por supuesto que no lo haré!

- Mejor deberías ser sincera y decirle lo que realmente sientes…

- ¡Claro que se lo diré¡Le diré lo que siento por él!

- ¿Y qué es lo que sientes Candy? – preguntó susurrando, se acercó a ella, quien se puso a la defensiva

- Lo quiero… - Terry levantó una ceja y apretó sus labios

- No te creo…

- No me importa si no me crees, yo lo quiero… me gusta mucho… - suficiente para Terry quien se abalanzó a ella y la tomó de los hombros

- ¿Te hace sentir lo mismo que yo? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido - ¿Tiemblas cuando estás con él? – la observaba – no… - se contestó, Candy estaba callada mirándolo – no sientes lo mismo…

- Sabes Terry… - lo miró con desafío – no debería interesarte lo que siento por otro… me hiciste mucho daño…

- Déjame explicar lo que sucedió…

- ¡No! – se soltó de él – no quiero saberlo ¿Qué me dirás¿Que solamente fui un pasatiempo de verano¿Cómo podría un chico rico como tu fijarse en una simple camarera como yo? – Terry sintió un balde de agua fría ante aquello ¿Cómo rebatirlo? – ¡Oh si¡Recuerdo cada una de tus palabras! Y ahora… ahora que te has dado cuenta que pertenezco a una de las familias más ricas de los Estados Unidos – dijo con ironía – ¿y me pregunto, con que derecho vienes a tratarme de esta forma después de todo el daño que me hiciste?

- No es así… tu no sabes nada… - dijo con enojo

- Es verdad – sonrió con sarcasmo Candy – no sé nada de ti, nunca supe nada, solo tu nombre y después supe que eras un niño rico… y hasta ahora me entero que no solo eres un niño rico, sino que eres hijo de un duque… - ironizaba – pero sabes, yo me había enamorado de un chico llamado Terry solamente, no me había importado quien eras, o que hacías, nada de eso, simplemente me enamoré ¡Y te lo demostré! – dijo con dolor - ¿Y qué recibí a cambio? Solo dolor… desprecio… como me dijiste, tu familia snob jamás permitiría que una chica como yo entrara a tu familia… y preferiste respetar sus ideas, acatarlas… además… estabas comprometido ya, solamente esperaban que cumplieras la mayoría de edad para formalizar todo ¿Recuerdas? – Terry solo escuchaba mirándola con el ceño fruncido – yo si, yo recuerdo cada una de tus palabras… - se le dificultaba tragar saliva, sentía un nudo en su garganta – lloré mucho Terry… creí que nadie me iba a querer por lo que yo era… y después… por una terrible desgracia… - su mirada verde se entristeció - nos enteramos de la manera más triste, que pertenecíamos a una familia rica… ahora me imagino que al darte cuenta de esto, vienes a querer torturarme y juzgarme por lo que estoy haciendo ahora, con el pretexto de que Anthony es tu amigo… ¿Realmente eres su amigo? - rió con amargura – no tienes ningún derecho de venir a decirme que aclare mis sentimientos, porque sé lo que siento por Anthony, quien ha sido para mi alguien muy, muy especial… y lo quiero… le he llegado a querer mucho…

- No Candy… - al fin habló Terry, pero su voz era de desafío, en sus ojos se notaba una gran determinación – podrás quererlo… pero no lo amas…

- ¿¿Qué sabes tú de eso??

- Lo sé… me sigues amando…- se acercó nuevamente a ella sin tocarla

Candy sentía emanar de Terry aquella atracción que tanto la continuaba perdiendo, pero no se iba a dejar vencer de nuevo, no iba a sufrir de nuevo por causa de este sujeto.

- Tonto… - dijo mirándolo a los ojos – estás equivocado… no te amo… te he olvidado ya…

- No lo creo…

Nuevamente sin tiempo a más, pasó un brazo por su cintura y la otra mano la subió a la nuca jalándola hacia él, sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, Terry la besaba fieramente tratando de tirar la barrera que lo separaba de ella, con su lengua acariciaba los labios de ella quien se resistía tratando de empujarlo, pero Terry era más fuerte y no podía hacerlo.

Un calor la invadió al sentir como los labios de él seguían en su empeño de derrumbar sus defensas… _"¡No, no quiero, no puedo!" _su mente trataba de evitarlo, pero…

No pudo más, su resistencia era débil, su mente decía una cosa, pero su cuerpo y su corazón decían otra, al fin abrió sus labios dando así la entrada a aquel hombre que tanto daño le había causado, entregó nuevamente sus besos, él al sentir caer la barrera, invadió cual intruso dispuesto a dejar claro que era el amo.

Por lo que al sentir rendirse a aquella rubia aflojó su agarre, lo cual aprovechó Candy y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas.

¡¡Plafff!!

Un sonido se escuchó… la chica aprovechando el desconcierto de Terry, propinó tremenda cachetada.

- ¡¡Eres un maldito desgraciado!! – le dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos - ¡¡Solo piensas en ti!!

Terry respiraba agitadamente, mientras veía a aquella rubia con sus ojos anegados y limpiándose su boca como si se sintiera asqueada…

¡¡¡PLAFF!!!

Otro golpe se escuchó, Candy llevó su mano a su mejilla, miraba con incredulidad y dolor a Terry, quien con furia la miraba, le había regresado la bofetada.

- ¡Te odio Terrence Granchester, te odio!

Dijo Candy y se fue corriendo dejando a Terry solo, con una mirada de total perdida.

Poco a poco su respiración se fue normalizando, sus ojos vieron con temor y dolor la mano que había levantado en contra de Candy, ésta temblaba, la empuñó y cerró con fuerza sus ojos, apretó sus dientes.

- ¿Qué he hecho? – se preguntó

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Al siguiente día, estaban las tres chicas almorzando, Patty y Annie platicaban amenamente, mientras Candy solo picaba su comida.

- ¿Te sientes bien Candy? – escuchó a Annie

- ¿Eh? Si, si… - sonrió

Las dos chicas no dijeron nada, solo la miraron que había comenzado a comer, trataba de aparentar que no tenía ningún problema.

- ¿Qué te sucedió Candy? – preguntó Annie en un susurro

- ¿A qué te refieres? No tengo nada estoy bien – trataba de sonreír

- Tu mejilla… ¿Qué te pasó? – la mano de Candy instintivamente se dirigió ahí

- Nada… - sonrió tranquilizándola – me di un golpe en la puerta del baño – _"¡Diablos, parece que no me puse suficiente maquillaje!"_ – apretó sus ojos

Annie la miró no muy convencida de aquella respuesta, frunció el ceño, Candy estaba muy rara.

- Han llegado los chicos… - escuchó decir a Patty

Candy volteó a mirar de reojo, venían los cuatro reyes a almorzar, se dio cuenta que los chicos las descubrieron, adivinó las intenciones de éstos.

- Yo… - se levantó – olvidé algo en mi habitación… - y se fue sin hacer caso a los llamados de las dos chicas

Terry se dio cuenta de aquella acción sin expresión en su rostro, pero mirando hacia otro lado, entendía el por qué de la actitud de ella.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Por fortuna para Candy no hubo oportunidad de que le hicieran Patty y Annie preguntas, ya que llegó justo cuando terminaban de dar las campanadas anunciando las clases, además como Anthony, Terry y Stear iban un año delante de ella y Archie tomaba sus clases en otra aula, no hubo oportunidad de nada.

Igualmente, a la hora de la comida, comió rápido, no dando tampoco oportunidad a nada, casi se atragantaba, pero sabía que si no se apuraba, Anthony y los demás no tardarían en llegar a los comedores.

Y así fue, los cuatro reyes de nuevo hicieron su aparición, de nuevo la misma huida, llevándose consigo algo de alimento que podía guardar en el saco de su uniforme salió corriendo antes de que Anthony se acercara.

Corrió hasta llegar a la colina y sentarse al pie del mismo árbol que era testigo de todo lo que le había estado ocurriendo hasta entonces, sacó de su bolso un poco del pan que había traído de su comida, pero solo daba leves mordiscos mientras miraba el paisaje.

- ¿Por qué te estás escondiendo? – escuchó decir a su espalda

- ¡Anthony!

- ¿Acaso estás huyendo de mí?

- ¡No…! – se levantó haciendo ademanes negativos mientras sonreía – no es eso, simplemente pues… mmm… no sé como decirte

- Creo que sé la razón… - lo miró – es por Terry ¿Verdad? – Candy sintió como si le apretaran el pecho ¿Acaso Anthony…? – entiendo que es muy intimidante… y que pues muchos le tienen temor, pero es muy buena persona… - Candy sacó el aire contenido – cuando lo conocí era un tipo muy callado, le gustaba pelear con todo mundo, pero me di cuenta que era su forma de rebelarse, él estaba muy solo…

- ¿Son muy buenos amigos? – preguntó casi en voz baja

- Si, muy buenos… sabes, muchos no lo entienden, aunque él no cuenta mucho de sus problemas, sé que sus padres están ocupados en sus asuntos y lo abandonan la mayor parte del tiempo, antes casi siempre vivía aquí en el colegio, después que nos juntamos los cuatro, hemos convivido más, por eso casi no iba a América, Terry nos invitaba a otros lados a vacacionar, como te repito, siempre estaba solo, pero ahora con nosotros ya no…

- Entiendo…

- Quizás ahora se sienta un poco a la defensiva, porque siempre hemos estado juntos, pero ahora que Stear ha puesto de manifiesto su interés hacia Patty y pues tu prima Annie hace compañía a Archie… y pues yo… creo que sentirá que lo estamos abandonando, pero no, te aseguro que cuando lo llegues a conocer… - Candy cerró sus ojos sin que él la viera – lo entenderás… dale una oportunidad de ser amigos… - tomó una de sus manos de ella haciendo que lo mirara – hazlo por mi…

- Anthony… - él le besó su mano

- Por favor… - le sonreía él

- Está bien… solo por ti…

- Gracias… - la miró y ella a él, pero entonces la mirada de Anthony cambió a una de ceño fruncido - ¿Qué te sucedió? – preguntó tocando con su mano la mejilla de Candy - ¿Qué te sucedió Candy? – repitió

- Yo… nada… - sonrió – me golpeé con la puerta del baño… no me di cuenta, iba muy distraída y pues…

- ¿De verdad?

- Si… no es nada, tonto…

- ¿Te duele? – la tocaba como si creyera que se rompería

- Un poco…

Y sin más Anthony acercó sus labios a su mejilla y le dio un suave beso, Candy se quedó desconcertada de aquella acción, se miraron los dos a los ojos, Anthony sonreía y ella le correspondió, entonces él la abrazó, ella también aceptó el abrazo, era algo tan calido sentirlo, aquel chico realmente le gustaba.

Pensaba, recordando su petición ¿Cómo negarle algo a Anthony? Se sintió internamente culpable, había aceptado estar en la compañía de ellos cuando también estuviera Terry, y peor aún, le había prometido que serían amigos ¿Cómo decirle a Anthony que ella y Terry jamás podrían ser amigos?

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

- ¿Y Terry? – preguntó Anthony cuando regresaron al comedor con Candy, estaban solamente Archie, Stear, Patty y Annie

- Después que saliste, él se fue… - contestó Archie

- ¿Dijo si volvería?

- No, ya sabes como es, simplemente desaparece… - volvió a contestar Archie con indiferencia

Candy a pesar de todo, sintió un alivio al no estar Terry ahí, realmente no sabía como iba a comportarse en compañía de ellos.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Pasaron los días, todo transcurrió normalmente hasta que llegó el ansiado día en que tenían permitido salir, esas salidas solo eran dos veces al mes, así que los chicos desesperaban por hacerlo, por fortuna Candy no fue castigada, así que se preparó para salir con Patty y Annie, a Candy le comentaron los chicos que había una casa en Nothing Hill de los Andrey, la cual claro constaba de tres recamaras, pero entonces ¿Dónde se acomodarían las chicas?

Candy les dijo que ella y Annie compartirían una recamara, la cual fue cedida por Stear, quien dormiría con Archie como buenos hermanos que eran.

Iban juntos en el auto propiedad de Patty, cuando sonó un celular, Anthony contestó.

- ¡Terry, hola!

Candy se tensó al escuchar aquel nombre, se había dado cuenta que desde la última vez que lo vio en el comedor, no lo había vuelto a ver durante todos aquellos días, incluso a través de su ventana notó que la habitación de él siempre estaban cerradas las cortinas y por las noches nunca había luz.

- Si, claro… está bien… les diré… ok… yo te aviso…

- ¿Qué dice el desaparecido? – preguntó Stear

- Que si iremos a algún lugar esta noche… - contestó Anthony

- ¡Por supuesto! – habló Archie – hoy es noche de diversión…

- Hermano… - lo miró con advertencia

- Stear, solo será un rato, además, las chicas nos acompañaran ¿O no?

- Pues… - iba a decir Patty – yo no puedo… - bajó la mirada

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Stear, aquello se convirtió entonces en una plática de ellos dos, las miradas iban de uno al otro

- Es que hoy, hay una reunión familiar en casa… y quería… quería… - estaba ruborizada – ver si… me acompañarías Stear… - nuevamente las miradas de uno al otro

- Si, claro que si… - dijo naturalmente Stear sin dudar

- ¡¡En verdad!! – la sonrisa de Patty era deslumbrante

- Si, me dará gusto acompañarte…

- ¡Oh Stear!

Los demás no hicieron comentarios, solo sonrieron, Archie le dio un leve codazo a su hermano solo por molestarle, Stear también tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas, Anthony sonrió.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Aquel día fue de total esparcimiento, Patty dejó a los demás en la casa en Nothing Hill, ella se fue a la suya, ahí después de dejar sus bolsas, cada uno tomó un rumbo diferente.

Candy y Anthony salieron juntos, Archie y Annie por su lado, mientras Stear se quedó en la casa.

Los dos rubios fueron a la parte central de Londres, caminaron por varios lugares, vieron escaparates, entraron a un centro comercial donde se detuvieron en uno de los restaurantes a comer, se habían pasado un buen día, Anthony fue la mejor compañía que había tenido hasta entonces, estaban sentados en uno de los cafetines al aire libre, cuando sonó el celular de Anthony.

- Hola Terry… - nuevamente Candy se puso en alerta – mmm… no lo sé… - una pausa - ¿Archie ya aceptó? – otra pausa – no lo sé… ok… déjame preguntarle… Candy…

- Si… - contestó notando que Anthony no tapaba su conversación

- Terry quiere saber si lo acompañaremos a bailar hoy…

- Pues…

- Parece ser que Archie y Annie irán…

- No lo sé… - la rubia estaba indecisa - ¿Tu que quieres hacer?

- Lo que tu decidas

- De acuerdo… vamos…

- ¿Escuchaste? – preguntó Anthony al teléfono – ¿A qué horas? Ok… de acuerdo… nos veremos… adiós… - colgó – pues ya está listo, iremos a un sitio… no sé donde se le ocurra ahora a Terry…

- Bien… - dijo solamente

El resto del día fue para Candy estar pensando en la cita que tendrían en la noche, no sabía por qué se sentía tan nerviosa, quizás el hecho de que iba a estar cerca de Terry, después de aquella noche no lo había visto, recordó que dijo Stear que estaba desaparecido, aunque ellos lo tomaban normal esa actitud de Terry, pero ella no sabía la verdadera razón del por qué el castaño había faltado a la escuela.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Terry aplastó con enojo el auricular del teléfono después de hablar con Anthony.

- ¡¡Diablos!! – Se peinaba su cabello con los dedos - ¿por qué debe estar con él¿Por qué…?

Su mirada se perdió en un punto, en el cual no sabía qué hacer.

Continuará…

KONNICHIWA!

NOTITAS DE MI:

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, quizás me vi muy mala cuando Terry golpea a Candy, pero no quise perder las ganas de poner variantes de algunos capítulos de la historia original de Candy, jejeje.

Y bueno al final parece ser que poco a poco iré terminando con la paciencia de nuestro querido castaño, esos celos ante un rubio que es muy, muy lindo.

Este fic no podía ser la excepción de contar con bellos fanarts, lamentablemente esta pagina de fanfiction y fanfic.es, no los muestra, así que quien desee verlos, podrá encontrarlos en la página de Terrifics de mi amiga Alek, quien los tiene alojados ahí, gracias Alek.

Y bueno viene lo mejor… AGRADECIMIENTOS…

Le agradezco a todas y cada una de las chicas que anónimamente me leen.

También agradecimientos muy, muy especiales a las chicas que me leen por fanfic.es, así como al bello grupo de las Eternas Doncellas, de igual forma a las chicas que me siguen en el querido grupo de CCFanfics, de verdad chicas, agradezco enormemente sus comentarios, no saben como me ayudan a continuar con ánimos para seguir adelante, cada mensaje de ustedes son para mi muy especiales, hay algunas chicas que me dicen, que después de un día laborioso llegan, leen algún capítulo mío y se envuelven en un mundo diferente al que viven en la realidad y les diré yo, que de igual forma, cuando veo en mi bandeja de correo un mensaje o comentario, me hacen sentir un calorcito muy rico en mi pecho al leerlos y me hacen olvidar lo que en mi realidad vivo.

A ustedes nunca me cansaré de agradecerles estas muestras de afecto que me dan.

Gracias, saludos.

Lizette.


	7. Cap 7

Nota: Advertencia, este capítulo contiene palabras y escenas que pudieran hacer que te sientas ofendido, si es así, abstente de continuar leyendo.

Este fic, está dedicado a mi gran amiga Akane, a quien le mando miles de saludos y muchos besos, rogando que esté muy bien, y que ojala pronto podamos verla por estos lugares.

**Te amo y Te odio **

**Cáp. 7 **

La noche había caído, Anthony, Archie, Annie y Candy iban en un auto que tenían a disposición los chicos en Londres, era un porshe de color plata, descapotable, habían quedado de verse con Terry en una disco de moda, que se ubicaba en el West End, cercano al Soho.

Candy y Annie se veían muy lindas, dos bellezas de diferente tipo, competían realmente, eran algo que no podía dejarse de observar, y así lo comprobaron al llegar al lugar de la cita, la rubia traía un vestido en color negro que hacía resaltar más su piel blanca, escote en "v", con una manga a la mitad de su brazo, corto a los muslos, dejando ver sus bien formadas piernas; la morena traía un vestido en color lila, cuello redondo, el cual dejaba ver sus hombros, corto también a los muslos.

Cuando se acercaron donde Terry los esperaba, éste miró a las dos chicas con una sonrisa, realmente la tímida, como él llamaba a Annie se veía muy bien, pero, la rubia, era toda una tentación, mirarla era para él una constante tortura porque se daba cuenta que no estaba con él, sino con él… con su amigo, notó con celos ocultos, la manera en como la miraban los demás tipos.

Entraron al lugar, lógicamente el paso fue abierto por el tipo de la entrada sin objeción alguna, la música dentro se escuchaba muy bien.

Un mesero los condujo a una de las mesas que estaban un poco cerca de la pista, donde podían estar tranquilos, pidieron sus bebidas, Candy y Annie pidieron bebidas sin alcohol.

- ¡Pero que buen ambiente hay aquí Terry! – dijo Archie después de darle el primer trago a su bebida

La pista estaba iluminada con algunas luces neón movibles, la música electrónica era la de moda, además del ambiente que presentaba.

- Este lugar es uno de los nuevos, parece que comenzó muy bien… - explicó Terry – ya que le está haciendo competencia al _"Ministery of Sound" _(N/A.- es una disco de moda en Londres)

- Ya veo por qué… - contestó Archie mirando hacia un lado de la pista, donde estaban bailando tres chicas solas, Terry miró al mismo lado de él

- Has descubierto la razón… - dijo Terry sonriendo cínico

- Si, en un momento vuelvo… - Se levantó Archie y se fue

Annie solo lo miró con tristeza, lo siguió hasta donde él se dirigió, éste hablaba con esas chicas que estaban bailando, hasta ese momento, solas, una de ellas se separó para bailar con él, la de cabello negro veía con dolor aquel actuar de Archie.

- No te sientas mal Annie… - le dijo Candy poniendo una mano en la de ella, su prima solo sonrió triste

- ¿Quieres bailar Annie? – preguntó Terry de repente, Annie lo miró sorprendida

- Yo… no sé bailar…

- No importa – contestó el de ojos verdiazules – realmente no se requiere ser un gran bailarín con esta música…

- De… de acuerdo… - dijo Annie mostrando una tímida sonrisa

Terry la tomó de la mano y se fueron los dos a la pista, Candy los siguió con la mirada, desde que había visto a Terry esperándolos a la entrada de la disco, no había podido dejar de admirar la postura de ese muchacho, se veía muy, muy guapo, además de muy sexy, vestido con una camisa en color azul cobalto, que parecía hacer que sus verdiazules ojos destacaran más, un pantalón en color negro, haciendo verse sus piernas más largas, y su cabello amarrado en una coleta con unos cuantos mechones cayendo a los lados de su cara, y en una de sus orejas algo brillaba, un pequeño arete, realmente era toda una delicia, pensaba Candy mirándolo.

Aunque Anthony no se quedaba atrás, con una camisa en color rojo y pantalón beige, lograba destacar igualmente que aquel endemoniado castaño, con su cabello rubio peinado al descuido y sus ojos azules, con su boca sonriente, más de una mujer miraba aquel hombre que parecía tener ojos solamente para la rubia pecosa que estaba sentada a su lado.

En la pista comenzaron a bailar Terry y Annie, quien tímidamente parecía moverse.

- Vamos, muévete… - le decía Terry acercándose, ella al sentirlo tan cerca, solo se ruborizaba

- Yo… yo… - tartamudeaba

Entonces Terry se acercó a ella y la tomó de los brazos haciendo que quedara muy cerca de él, y éste habló a su oído.

- Sé que te gusta Archie… - dijo haciendo que la morena abriera sus ojos sorprendida – pero si te sigues comportando de esta forma, lo espantarás… - la hizo verlo a la cara

- Pero, es que yo…

- Debes ser más atrevida – le dijo – una chica como tu no atraerá a un tipo como Archie… ¿Lo ves? – le señaló con sus ojos, Annie volteó y vio al de cabello marrón bailando con una chica que se movía muy sexy - ¿Te das cuenta?

- Si… - dijo casi susurrando, la música era tan fuerte que necesitaban estar cerca, Annie se sentía muy intimidada por Terry, ya que con un hombre como él era muy difícil comportarse indiferente

- Vamos… logremos atraer la atención de Archie… - dijo sonriéndole, Annie asintió – sígueme…

Terry se acercó a ella y la tomó de las caderas haciendo que se comenzara a mover a su ritmo, Annie lo miraba con cara de susto, pero él sonrió tranquilizándola, a lo que Annie le correspondió sonriendo más relajada, poco a poco, la morena se sintió más en confianza y empezó a seguir el ritmo del castaño.

Comenzaron a moverse con más cadencia, realmente Annie llamaba la atención, su belleza era diferente, su piel blanquísima y sus ojos azules, hacían una perfecta armonía con su cabello negro como contraste, además de que su cuerpo era delineado en curvas muy atrayentes, logrando llamar la atención de varios ojos masculinos.

Terry con una sonrisa notó que Archie ya los estaba viendo, por lo que aumentó sus toques a la morena, haciendo que ésta se moviera de manera más atrevida, pegándose a su cuerpo, las caderas de Annie se movían de una manera alucinante, realmente Terry despertó a esa chica.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Pero no solo Archie miraba con el ceño fruncido a la pareja Annie-Terry, sino también unos verdes ojos que observaban aquel despliegue de encanto, parecían refulgir tratando de no aparentar nada.

- ¡Wow! – Dijo Anthony - ¿Te das cuenta cómo están bailando Annie y Terry? Han llamado la atención

- Si… ya lo veo…

- Y no solo de Archie… - Anthony sonreía

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Y así era, Terry ya había notado las miradas de enojo que Archie estaban mandándole, más al ver cómo Annie se pegaba a Terry moviéndose de aquella forma, parecía que al de ojo marrón, no le estaba gustando eso.

Ver a aquella morena en los brazos de Terry, conociendo como era éste.

Archie a pesar de que al principio no simpatizó con Terry, ahora eran amigos, había llegado a conocer al castaño de una forma que sabía era peligroso, quizás por eso temía que Annie se acercara a éste, además Archie lo conocía muy bien en cuanto a las conquistas de mujeres, varias veces solo él con Terry, estuvieron juntos con otras mujeres, además de tener excesos en cuanto al alcohol y una que otra droga, por eso mismo, sabiendo que eran casi iguales, no le estaba gustando el que Annie estuviera con él.

Pero en realidad, lo que más estaba molestando a Archie, era el hecho de que Annie estaba con Terry, porque ésta siempre dio muestras de gustarle él, no otro, pero el de cabello marrón no quería reconocer que él había tenido la culpa de ese proceder de la morena, al haberla hecho un lado para bailar con otras chicas.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

- Vayamos a la mesa… - le dijo Terry al oído a Annie, quien solo asintió

Sonrió cínicamente cuando volteó a mirar a Archie que estaba mirándolos seriamente, su propósito había dado en el blanco, se dijo, cuando abandonaron la pista.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

- ¡Ufff! – dio un gran resoplido Annie - ¡Jamás pensé que yo bailaría de esta forma!

- Aprendiste muy rápido Annie… - comentó Anthony

- Si, es verdad, hasta yo me he sorprendido… - decía Terry dando un trago a su bebida, entonces levantó sus ojos y vio a Archie parado cerca de Annie – ¡Oh Archie¿Has visto? Annie es muy buena bailando…

- Si… ya veo… - decía serio mirando a Annie, quien miraba a otro lado con timidez - ¿Quieres bailar Annie?

- Este… - decía la chica

- Sino quieres pues no hay problema… - contestó Archie, volteó a ver a Terry quien lo miraba con sonrisa burlona

- Si, si quiero… - contestó la morena levantándose

Archie la hizo caminar delante de él, poniendo una mano en su espalda y con una mirada de reto hacia Terry se alejaron los dos.

Candy todo ese momento había estado solo observando ¿Qué había sido todo aquello¿Acaso Terry lo hizo a propósito? Pensaba, mientras el castaño daba otro trago a su bebida terminándosela, y llamando al mesero para que le trajera otra.

- No deberías beber tanto – le dijo Anthony

- ¿De qué hablas? – contestó Terry sonriendo – apenas sería la segunda…

- Si, pero recuerda que manejarás…

- No importa… creo que manejo con más cuidado cuando estoy borracho… - se rió

Candy solo lo miró seria, preocupada ¿Acaso llegaba a ese grado al manejar?

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

En la pista Archie comenzó a bailar con Annie, quien nuevamente parecía estar turbada por bailar con él.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Archie acercándose a ella - ¿Acaso yo no soy tan buena compañía como Terry?

- No, no es eso… yo… - tenerlo tan cerca, de esa forma a ella, pensaba la morena

- ¿O quieres que te toque como él? – ella lo miró, en los ojos de Archie había enojo, furia ¿Celos?

- ¡No! – se apresuró a contestar

- Ya veo… te gustó más Terry… - más enojo apareció en Archie – vamos a la mesa… - comenzó a caminar delante de ella

- ¡No, espera! – Annie se puso frente a él con sus dos manos como deteniéndolo – si, si quiero bailar contigo… lo que sucede es que… me da un poco de pena… - Archie la miró, estaban los dos parados en la pista, la música se escuchaba

- Entiendo… - una sonrisa apareció, Annie seguía siendo la misma tímida de siempre, aquello le pareció muy delicioso y atrayente al más joven de los hermanos Cornwell – entonces… - dijo y la tomó en sus brazos, acomodándola de forma como si comenzaran a bailar un vals – te amoldaré a mi… - dijo en su oído

Annie temblaba al sentirse en los brazos de Archie, quien con una mano en su espalda sentía traspasar su calor a ella, y la otra agarraba con fuerza su mano, comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música, aunque Annie aún se sentía tensa.

- Déjate llevar por mi… - le decía Archie a su oído haciendo que ella se estremeciera

Y así, poco a poco comenzó a moverse junto a Archie, quien sentía aquel cuerpo bien formado de la morena, veía su forma de moverse, su cadencia para bailar y sintió que sus sienes comenzaban a palpitar, se veía tan sexy aquella chica, quien pensaría que era la misma chiquilla fea que lo perseguía antes, ahora era una mujer muy hermosa, y notaba con un placer cómo la admiraban los demás hombres, y se sentía más complacido al darse cuenta que estaba con él, y para rematar, sabía que a ella le gustaba él, lo que le daba un punto más a su favor.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

- ¿Acaso estarán los dos sentados sin bailar? – preguntó Terry

- Es verdad… ¿Quieres bailar Candy? – preguntó Anthony

- Si… - contestó sonriendo la rubia

Se levantaron seguidos de una mirada sonriente de Terry, que al desaparecer entre los demás en la pista, la quitó dando paso a una de seriedad, un mesero de llevó otra copa, la cual de un trago casi tomó la mitad, sentía que un calor de furia crecía en su pecho al observar a los dos rubios en la pista.

Sus verdiazules ojos se recreaban con la imagen de aquella rubia, notando también como era devorada literalmente por otros ojos tanto masculinos como femeninos, y es que no era para menos, aquella rubia era toda una tentación viviente, sus curvas, su rostro, su cabello que ondeaba con sus rizos, además, aquella forma de bailar, la manera en como movía sus caderas, además de que Anthony hacía un atractivo complemento a ella.

Apretó su boca, sus manos las empuñó, tomó toda su copa, mientras sus ojos no perdían detalle de aquella figura rubia, era tanta la fuerza de su mirada que logró que Candy volteara, poniéndola completamente nerviosa, Terry la miraba con ojos ardiendo, tratando de que no le afectara el hecho de ver bailar a Candy con Anthony.

Después hubo cambio de música, la cual los dos rubios dejaron de bailar, varias parejas incluso dejaron de hacerlo, entre ellas Archie y Annie, quienes se acercaron a la mesa también.

Pidieron más copas, Archie empujó la suya sin respirar, Annie no le gustó aquello dando un leve sorbo a la suya que tenía un poco de alcohol, Anthony también dio un sorbo a la suya, nuevamente una música muy rítmica volvió a escucharse.

- ¡Vaya al fin volvieron a animarse las cosas! – Dijo Archie - ¡Vamos Annie! – sin esperar respuesta, jaló a la morena, pareciera que el alcohol que ingería le diera más ánimos

Candy miraba sonriente a los dos, realmente hacían buena pareja, se sentía contenta por su prima.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – escuchó a su lado, Terry la miraba – a menos que Anthony no quiera – miró a su amigo sonriendo

- Por mi no hay problema… si Candy quiere… - contestó el rubio

- Yo… no sé… - Terry la miraba haciendo que desviara la mirada

- Anda Candy… - Anthony le puso una mano en la suya

- De acuerdo, solo porque me lo estás pidiendo… - le sonrió levantándose

Terry no le había gustado aquello, se dijo, poniéndose de pie para que ella saliera, quien caminó delante de él atrayendo las miradas de cuanto chico la veía, pero cuando veían las miradas asesinas que Terry les daba, preferían volver su vista a otro lado.

Llegaron a la pista comenzando a bailar, Candy se movía como si no tuviera más remedio, no ponía el mismo entusiasmo que puso con Anthony, a lo cual Terry se dio cuenta, comenzó a moverse casi pegándose a ella, por lo que la rubia se hacía hacia atrás para no sentirse pegada a él.

Lo que no sabía Candy es que era a propósito lo que hacía el castaño hasta que fue demasiado tarde y se vio atrapada en una sección de la pista lejos de la mirada de Anthony, lejos de varias miradas, el espacio donde estaban, estaba incluso con poca iluminación.

- ¿Qué haces? – movía sus labios, la música no permitía hablar alto, lo miraba desconcertada

Pero él no contestó, solo sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó más a ella, la pegó contra una de las paredes, quedando fuera de la vista, estaban en una parte donde podrían esconderse bien.

- ¡Quítate! – le empujaba, pero él no hacía caso, sentía su aliento a alcohol

- Toda la noche he estado esperando este momento… - dijo a su oído, logrando un estremecimiento

- ¡Anthony se dará cuenta!

- ¡Anthony, Anthony! – dijo con enojo - ¡siempre Anthony, deberías decirle lo que sientes!

- ¡Lo haré te lo aseguro, le diré lo que siento por él!

- No creo que seas sincera… - sonreía cínico – porque te aseguro que no sientes lo mismo con él que conmigo…

- ¿¿Qué te hace pensar eso??

- Esto…

Pegó su boca a la de ella tratando de abrirse paso entre sus labios fuertemente cerrados, Terry luchaba con la voluntad de esa mujer que tercamente se defendía, pero realmente era muy duro para ella, sentir como la lengua y los labios de él la acariciaban para convencerla.

Una de las manos de él bajó hasta su muslo y comenzó a acariciarlo subiendo y bajando, mientras su otra mano la mantenía aferrada en la nuca de la rubia para impedirle escapar, sus brazos de ella estaban en el pecho de él imposibilitados para defenderse.

Entonces la mano que acariciaba el muslo, subió hasta uno de sus glúteos y lo apretó haciendo que ella se sorprendiera y abriera su boca para replicar, como siempre, había encontrado la manera de vencerla y hacer lo que él quería.

Terry encontró la entrada abierta e invadió aquella cavidad insistiendo en proclamarse como su amo, Candy sentía el sabor de él, sabía a whiskey, pero sin poder resistirse más, se dejó vencer nuevamente por él, mientras sentía las caricias de aquella mano en su trasero que subía y bajaba también por su muslo, mientras la otra mano abandonó su nuca bajando por su talle, dejándose vencer, subió sus brazos envolviendo el cuello de Terry acariciando sus cabellos, no podía entender por qué estaba correspondiendo al beso de él, quizás lo poco de alcohol que había tomado en la copa que le habían pedido, estuviera haciendo que tuviera esas reacciones, un calor subía por su pecho.

Tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando Terry había llegado hasta su cadera subiendo su falda y acariciaba con sus dedos el borde de sus braguitas.

- ¿Ves? – dijo con sus labios separados por milímetros de la de Candy – Que tan fácil sería el hacerte mía…

Candy sintió todo su cuerpo enfriarse de golpe, como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría al escuchar aquellas palabras, con una fuerza que no supo de donde salió, lo aventó.

- ¡¡Eres un…!! – lo miraba con los ojos cristalinos, mientras él sonreía burlón

- ¡Seré lo que sea, pero cuando menos soy sincero, no como tu!

Candy respiraba agitadamente, sus ojos no permitieron que cayera ninguna lágrima, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar entre todas las personas que bailaban, discretamente se limpió una lágrima, cuando llegó ante Anthony, trató de sonreír.

- ¿Se divirtieron? – preguntó el rubio, Candy no entendió, Anthony había hecho la pregunta en plural

Con un estremecimiento miró por encima de su hombro, a su lado estaba Terry.

- ¡Como no tienes idea! – contestó el castaño y le cedió el paso a Candy para que se entrara a la mesa, pero la rubia prefirió sentarse a un lado de Anthony

Terry hizo un gesto de indiferencia y se sentó quedando frente a ella mirándola con su endemoniada sonrisa de mona lisa.

La música cambió y dio paso a unas baladas.

- ¡Vayamos a bailar Anthony! – dijo Candy

- ¡Vamos! – contestó el rubio sonriente

Sin mirar a Terry, Candy caminó delante del rubio y juntos se fueron a la pista, Terry pidió otra copa, miraba en dirección a los dos rubios, con un apretujón en su pecho, vio como Candy ponía los brazos en el cuello de Anthony y éste a su vez, la abrazaba por la cintura, la chica recargó su rostro en el hombro de Anthony.

Terry no dejaba de mirarla, en sus ojos había una gran llama llena de furia, Candy inevitablemente levantó sus ojos a mirarlo, en los de ella había un reto, un desafío.

Afortunadamente, pensó Terry, las baladas no duraron mucho, y dio nuevamente paso a la música electrónica, pero Candy y Anthony no fueron a la mesa y continuaron bailando, Terry no soportando más, tomó lo que sobró de su copa de un golpe y se levantó, yéndose a otra parte de la pista.

Ahí una chica de cabellos y ojos castaños lo abordó, Terry aceptó el baile con ella, quien sabe, quizás algo más habría aquella noche, pensó con cinismo el castaño.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

- ¿Has visto? – preguntó Anthony acercándose a Candy al oído – parece que Terry al fin encontró con quien divertirse, Candy vio bailar a Terry con otra chica, bailaban de una manera muy descarada y atrevida – parece que no pasará la noche solo – aquello no le gustó a Candy, además de que veía como se besaban en la pista, sin saber por qué, ya no quiso continuar ahí.

- Anthony… - se acercó a él para que la escuchara, éste la abrazó

- Dime…

- Quiero irme… no me siento muy bien…

- De acuerdo…

Se fueron de la pista, la mirada de Terry los siguió, hasta que se dirigieron a la salida, veía con furia y celos cómo Anthony llevaba abrazada a Candy de los hombros, con la ira comenzando a crecer dentro de él, recordó que ella dormiría en la misma casa que él, aquello no le gustaba, así que para evitar el seguirlos y arrebatarle a la rubia, él empezó a beber con más fervor y bailar con aquella chica que acababa de conocer.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Mientras tanto en una de las mesas estaba Annie y Archie descansando, él de cabello marrón había pedido una copa para él y una para Annie, pidió para ella algo que no trajera mucho alcohol, a pesar de todo, la protegería, si claro.

- ¿Te estás divirtiendo? – preguntó él

- Si mucho… - sonreía la chica

- Me alegra… - se levantó – enseguida regreso, voy al baño

- Bien…

Annie se quedó sola mirando a los que bailaban, mientras su cuerpo sentado se movía con la música.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – escuchó la morena y volteó a mirar

Un chico de cabellos negros estaba a su lado, era muy apuesto, pensó, la miraba sonriente.

- Mi acompañante enseguida regresa…

- Pero mientras, podemos bailar… - se acercaba para hablarle, ella se hacía un poco para atrás – ¿sabes que eres muy sexy?

- Yo…

- Anda, me gustaría conocerte… ¿Cómo te llamas?

Annie no sabía que decir, o cómo actuar, ese chico era guapo, pero no quería bailar con nadie más que con Archie, estaba a punto de negarse cuando escuchó:

- ¿Qué es esto? – la voz de Archie sonaba con enojo

- Le pedía bailar conmigo… - dijo el otro chico

- Ella viene conmigo… ¿No lo notaste?

- De acuerdo amigo… - levantó sus manos en manera de conciliación y se fue

- Yo… - dijo Annie

- ¿Por qué permitiste que se acercara a ti? – preguntó con enojo Archie - ¿Acaso lo llamaste?

- ¡No, claro que no!

- ¡Seguramente lo mirabas y por eso se acercó a ti!

- ¿De qué rayos hablas?

- ¿Me vas a decir que no hubieras aceptado bailar con ese tipo?

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

- ¡Júramelo! – le tomó de una de sus muñecas

- ¡Archie me estás apretando!

- Lo siento… - la soltó – no sé que me sucedió… perdón…

- No te apures… - se sobó su mano – me… me quisiera ir ya…

- Si, si, no te preocupes… vámonos…

Los dos salieron a la calle, Archie se rascó la cabeza al mirar a los lados.

- ¡Diablos! – dijo

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Anthony se llevó el auto… - sacó su celular con enojo y marcó – Te has ido… - dijo cuando contestaron - ¿Dónde…¡Oh Anthony! – dijo con fastidio – está bien, de acuerdo, tomaremos un taxi, pero tu me lo reembolsarás mañana… - colgó – ven… vamos… - la tomó del brazo

- ¿Dónde están?

- Dijo que llevaría a Candy a dar una vuelta por el Tower Bridge… o algo así, quiere que vea el Tamesís, por lo que tendremos que tomar un taxi… a menos que quieras que vayamos a otro lado…

- No, vamos a casa…

- De acuerdo… - dijo no muy convencido, ya que cada noche que salían a divertirse era para amanecer con una mujer a su lado después de una larga sesión de sexo

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

- ¡Oh Anthony, es muy bello!

Candy y Anthony estaban a una distancia del Tower Bridge admirándolo con las luces encendidas, daba un espectáculo muy atrayente, ese puente levadizo cruza el Tamesis.

- Mañana si deseas, podemos visitar con más calma la Torre… - le señaló una construcción – es una de los lugares más significativos en Londres… - explicó Anthony

- ¡Si, me encantaría!

- Bien, entonces vendremos a almorzar cerca de aquí, hay unos pubs donde sirven buena comida…

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Annie y Archie iban llegando a la casa, de acuerdo a la hora marcada en el reloj del chico, era demasiado temprano para el regreso a casa, no como siempre acostumbraba, casi al amanecer, además, era venir con una o dos chicas, pensaba cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- Lamento haberte hecho regresar… - comenzó a decir Annie

- ¿Qué dices?

- Sé que quizás te he echado a perder la noche, pero, estaré bien, si decides salir nuevamente, gracias por haberme traído… - dijo y comenzó a caminar escaleras arriba, rumbo a la recamara que compartirían ella y Candy

- ¡Mujeres¿Quién las entiende?

Archie se quitó el saco y lo aventó a uno de los sillones, la chimenea estaba encendida, la persona que les hacía el aseo la dejó encendida para que calentara un poco la casa, pero como había bailado y bebido un poco, pues sentía un poco de calor, desabrochó su camisa y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina que tenían, sacando del refrigerador hielo y una botella de whiskey que tenían, sirviéndose una generosa proporción, dio un trago, se sentó en uno de los sillones y tomó el control remoto de la televisión prendiendo ésta, miraba con un aburrimiento total las imágenes conforme iba haciendo zapping, hasta que un canal medio extraño apareció, y dejó el control remoto a un lado de él, su boca dibujó una media sonrisa al ver las imágenes, era uno de los canales pornográficos, después de un rato de ver aquello, la apagó, así como también el contenido en su vaso y en la botella se había terminado, fue de nuevo al refrigerador y vio que había otra botella, con un silbido notó que era coñac, se sirvió.

Vaso en mano, subió las escaleras rumbo a la recamara que iban a compartir con su hermano, ahí se quitó la ropa y los zapatos, quedando solo en boxers, los cuales se pegaban a su cuerpo, eran de color negro, buscó algo en su saco hasta encontrarlo, un sobre con dos pastillitas, tomó una poniéndola en su boca, dando un trago a su vaso, inmediatamente empezó a sentir el efecto esperado, se acostó un momento cerrando sus ojos, se levantó después de unos minutos sintiendo mucho calor, tomó su toalla y se dirigió al baño, el cual se encontraba en el mismo piso de las recamaras.

No se dio cuenta al abrir la puerta que éste estaba ocupado, hasta que estaba adentro y escuchó la regadera, se quedó estático, detrás de una cortina se perfilaba el cuerpo de alguien, sus ojos no podían desviarse de esa figura.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Annie estaba tarareando una melodía mientras el agua resbalaba por su cuerpo, la temperatura en la casa era muy calida, además el baile y el calor en la discoteca le había hecho sentir mucho calor, por lo que después de quitarse los zapatos y el vestido, quedando en ropa interior.

Se había dejado caer en la cama mientras recordaba lo sucedido en la disco, jamás había visto de esa forma a Archie, como si algo le hubiera molestado al haberla visto hablar con otro chico, con un rubor pensaba ¿acaso Archie se había puesto celoso? Sonrió, quizás se estaba fijando en ella al fin.

Aquello la hizo sentir más calor, así que pensó en bañarse, se dirigió al baño con una bata, ahí se despojó de su ropa interior, la cual dejó encima del lavabo.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Archie miraba la figura de aquella chica, sus sienes comenzaron a palpitar nuevamente, su garganta parecía no poder tragar saliva, su mirada se dirigió hacia la ropa que Annie había dejado ahí, vio con un calor en su pecho las braguitas y su brassier de color negro, volviendo sus ojos hacia la figura que se miraba a través de la cortina.

Un dolor punzante en su entrepierna comenzó a hacerse sentir al ver como ella comenzaba a pasar el jabón por su cuerpo, no perdía el detalle de cómo sus manos acariciaban su cuello, bajando por sus senos, así como por su estomago y su plano vientre, después vio como trataba de enjabonarse la espalda arqueando su cuerpo, dejado ver sus senos erguirse.

Era insoportable lo que estaba sintiendo aquel muchacho, su miembro comenzó a reaccionar ante aquella visión, llevando inconscientemente una mano por encima de sus boxers.

Con una gota de sudor dejándola caer por sus sienes, así como con un apretón en el tabique de su nariz, observó conteniendo el aliento como ella pasó el jabón por su parte íntima… ¡Era demasiado para él!

Solo observaba como abría la chica la regadera y el agua comenzaba a deslizarse sobre aquella figura que se delineaba a través de la cortina, después, el agua dejó de caer, una mano salió de la cortina buscando la toalla.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Annie secaba su cuerpo, su cabello lo había amarrado en alto para no lavarlo, ya que en la mañana lo había hecho, se envolvió en ella y salió de la tina, tomó su ropa y salió del baño.

- ¡Oh! – se sorprendió, Archie estaba parado a un lado de la puerta – perdón si tardé…

- No te preocupes… - la voz de él era ronca

Se quedó parada mirándolo con sus ojos azules muy abiertos, Archie estaba solamente vestido con unos boxers en color negro, su pecho descubierto, su cabello revuelto, como si sus dedos hubieran tratado de peinarlo, pero lo que más la estaba desconcertando era precisamente sus ojos, que lejos de verse con el acostumbrado color marrón, tenían un matiz extraño, un poco dilatados, Annie sintió un apretón en su pecho.

- Yo… - comenzó a caminar a un lado – iré a mi recamara… - apretó más la toalla que la envolvía

- Annie… - la voz era susurrante

- Ya puedes ocupar el baño… - caminó, pero sintió como la jalaban - ¡Archie! – dijo con sorpresa mirándolo

El chico solo la miraba, en sus ojos parecía crecer una llama, sus ojos se habían oscurecido hasta verse rojizos, sus cejas estaban ceñudas, sus labios estaban apretados, una mano agarraba fuertemente la muñeca de ella impidiendo que se fuera.

- Annie… eres una mujer muy deseable… - siseaba

- ¡Archie¿Qué te sucede? – sentía una especie de temor combinado con una excitación

- Jamás pensé que te convertirías en lo que eres ahora…

Parecía hipnotizarla, sus ojos refulgían, la miraban con deseo, con lujuria, Annie no sabía cómo interpretar aquello, ya que realmente era inocente, no la habían besado nunca, siempre fue su deseo que quien le diera su primer beso, fuera precisamente Archie, de quien estaba enamorada desde el momento que lo conoció.

- Me gustas Annie… - dijo el chico acercando su rostro al de ella

- Archie…

Los labios de él apresaron los de ella en un beso, el pecho de Annie sentía un calor indescriptible, para ella era la gloria sentirse besada por él, solo en sus sueños sentía aquello, su corazón bailaba.

Su mano era aún apresada por él, quien pegaba a la chica en la pared, poniendo su cuerpo también encima del de ella, una de las manos de él subió a su cuello acariciándola, bajó suavemente y tocó su pecho delineando la toalla que estaba aún tapándola.

Annie sintió un escalofrío, su piel se estremeció más al sentir una mano recorrerle la cintura ¿¿¿A qué horas se había quedado desnuda???

- Archie… - lo llamó separándose un poco de sus labios

- Mmm…

- Espera… - puso sus manos en el pecho de él

- Annie… - dijo con renuencia sin dejar de acariciar con sus labios el cuello de ésta

- Archie… yo jamás…

- Annie… no puedo detenerme… - decía con voz entrecortada pegándose más a ella, quien abrió sus ojos sorprendida al sentir la creciente excitación de él – no puedo… quiero tenerte… - decía

- Yo jamás…

- ¿Jamás…? – preguntó Archie sin dejar de besar el lóbulo de su oreja - ¡Qué grandioso…! – dijo roncamente

Y volvió a la carga a los labios de ella sin dejarla hablar, sus manos volaron a uno de sus senos comenzando a acariciarlo, un gemido escapó de los labios de Annie, bajó su boca por su cuello dejando una huella de saliva, lamió su pecho, hasta que sus labios atraparon uno de sus pezones rosados, chupándolos, regocijándose de tener aquel cuerpo virgen para él.

- Ar… Archie… - gemía Annie

- Eres… deliciosa… - su mano apretaba el otro pezón arrancando así gemidos a Annie, quien estaba agarrándose a la pared como si ello le ayudara a estar de pie – quiero… - volvió a su boca sin dejar de acariciar su seno – quiero… que seas… mía…

- Si… si…

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

- ¿Te estás divirtiendo? – una suave voz le dijo por detrás a Stear

- Bastante… - contestó mirando a la chica

- Me alegra mucho… - se acercó a él

- Tu familia es muy amena… sobre todo tu abuela – sonreía

- Le has caído muy bien…

Se quedaron mirando los dos, atrapados, estaban en una de las terrazas de la casa de Patty, los jardines tenían unas lámparas encendidas dándole un entorno romántico, sin haberse dado cuenta, sus rostros se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta quedar en pocos milímetros sus labios.

- Patty… me gustas… - dijo Stear antes de atrapar sus labios

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Candy y Anthony miraban el curso del agua que pasaba por el Tamesis, la chica tenía su pensamiento en otro lado, no podía evitarlo, imágenes de Terry besándose y bailando lascivamente con otra chica aparecían de repente en su cerebro.

- ¿Qué piensas? – preguntó Anthony sacándola de sus pensamientos

- ¿Siempre bebe de esa manera? – dijo sin pensar

- ¿Quién, Terry? – preguntó Anthony y ella tardíamente reaccionó, así que solo asintió sin quedarle de otra – pues… no siempre… antes si lo hacía mucho, cuando recién lo conocimos, pero poco a poco fue dejándolo, ahora hace un tiempo volvió a lo mismo que antes…

- No entiendo…

- Si, verás… hace tiempo desaparecía por días enteros, antes era ganancia que estuviera en la escuela, pero últimamente se ha vuelto a desaparer mucho más seguido, por ejemplo… antes de esta noche, no lo habíamos visto, incluso ni en la escuela estuvo… y luego, ha comenzado a beber de nuevo…

- Ya veo…

- No te preocupes… hablaré con él, que me cuente que es lo que sucede, quizás ha de tener algún problema…

- Si… posiblemente… - Candy desvió su mirada hacia el Río Tamesis, para evitar que Anthony viera su mirada de tristeza.

No quería pensar si ella era la culpable de ese comportamiento, no, sería ser demasiado ególatra si lo hiciera.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Terry había llegado a su departamento en una zona exclusiva de Londres, ubicado en Chelsea, uno de los lugares más caros de la ciudad, en cuanto la puerta de su departamento se cerró, la chica que venía con él comenzó a besarlo con lujuria, como si no soportara estar más tiempo lejos de aquel bello hombre.

El castaño correspondía a aquel despliegue de pasión, las ropas caían dejando un camino que los llevó hasta la habitación de él, donde continuaron besándose y acariciándose con lasciva.

Pero lamentablemente, la mente del hombre no estaba en aquel momento…

_Flash Back _

_Recordaba justamente el momento en que la rubia los vio entrar, el último día que estuvo en el colegio, lo había estado evitando, entendía el proceder de ella, había sido un completo imbécil al haberla golpeado, quería pedirle disculpas, pensaba. _

_Vio, aguantando las ganas de ir detrás de Anthony cuando salió en busca de la rubia, así que sin decir nada, como era su costumbre, se salió por la puerta contraria, siguió a su amigo hasta la colina donde ella siempre iba, el lugar donde también a él le gustaba ir. _

_Se escondió detrás de uno de los árboles donde tenía una buena vista de ellos, y lo que vio, le dolió sobre manera ¡Anthony la estaba besando! _

_Sintió ganas de golpear en aquellos momentos a su amigo, arrebatarle de sus brazos a aquella rubia y proclamar a los cuatro vientos que era suya, que siempre sería suya… pero no lo hizo… solo se fue… _

_Fin flash back_

Aquello carcomía al castaño solo de recordarlo y besaba con más pasión a aquella mujer que había encontrado en la disco, tenía que hacer algo para no pensar en la rubia que estaba seguramente en los brazos de su amigo.

- ¿Estás bien? – la voz de la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el chico la miró

- Si… - fue todo

- Te haré olvidar… - dijo seductora

Terry sonrió cínico mientras la mujer comenzaba a besar su pecho dejando un camino de saliva hasta su abdomen, sintiendo las manos de ella abrir su pantalón, comenzando a bajarlo, hasta entonces el castaño cerró sus ojos dejándose envolver en el placer que le iba a proporcionar esa chica, pero su mente le hizo la mala jugada e imaginó que la que le estaba haciendo sentir todo aquello, era una rubia de pecas y ojos verdes.

Lamentablemente, Terry creyó que Anthony la había besado en los labios, pero no, solo había sido un casto beso en la mejilla, pero el ángulo que Terry tenía en aquel momento, le hizo creer eso.

Continuará…

¡Konnichiwa!

NOTITAS DE MÍ:

Pues bueno como siempre, a veces nuestra mente juega con nosotros y nos presenta cosas que no existen, así como le obligó a Terry creer esto de Candy, quizás por eso sea esa conducta que lo está llevando a desesperarse cada vez más y más.

¿Qué sucederá con Archie y Annie¿Creen que Archie se detenga?

Bueno, muchas amigas me han preguntado ¿Y Albert, dónde está, acaso no saldrá? Claro que si, Albert saldrá más adelante así que no se me desesperen, sé que quizás es un poco impaciente el ritmo que lleva la historia, pero créanme tiene su razón, pronto comenzaré a hacer los capítulos un poco más largos para que no sientan tan corto el momento.

Ahora lo más bello de todo el capítulo… AGRADECIMIENTOS…

¡WOW, WOW! (Lizette saltando, jejeje)

Gracias, mil gracias por todos y cada uno de los mensajes que se han tomado la molestia de enviarme y decirme sus comentarios, lo que les gustó, lo que les gustaría que hubiera, gracias, de verdad que los estoy tomando muy, muy en cuenta para el desarrollo de esta historia.

Agradezco a las chicas de a las chicas de Fanfic.es, al Grupo de las Eternas Doncellas, al grupo Terryfics que es donde mi amiga Alek tiene alojado este fic junto con los fanarts que está creando para tal historia, así como también a mi amiguita del alma Arelis que me ha mandado más fanarts de su inspiración que poco a poco los iré incorporando a los capítulos… así también agradezco a las chicas que mandan sus comentarios al grupo del CCFANFICS, muchas, muchas gracias, de igual manera a las chicas que amablemente envían sus bellos e-mails a mi correo, wow ¿qué puedo yo decir? Simplemente gracias amigas… y un agradecimiento especial también a las chicas que anónimamente leen y que ahí están en espera de un capítulo nuevo, gracias, mil gracias.

A las chicas que me piden la dirección de donde están los fanarts ahí les va:

http(dos puntos) (dos barras)mx(punto)groups(punto)yahoo(punto)com (barra)group(barra)terryfics 

Se las pongo de esa forma, porque en fanfiction no permite poner las direcciones de otra manera y las borra.

Uff, como siempre, me extendí… ()

Besos…

Ja ne!

Lizette.


	8. Cap 8

**Nota:** Advertencia, este capítulo contiene Lemon, así como palabras que posiblemente te ofendan, si es así, abstente de leer.

Este FIC, está totalmente dedicado a una amiga muy especial, sé que ella sabe lo mucho que la quiero y lo mucho que ha llegado a significar para mi desde que la conocí, amiga querida, espero que estés bien y por acá tu sabes que pensamos mucho en ti… mi querida Claide…

**Te amo y Te odio **

**Cáp. 8 **

Annie daba la espalda desnuda a la ventana, acostada en la cama dejaba salir de sus azules ojos un llanto silencioso, sus lágrimas eran amargas, su cuerpo se estremecía con cada jadeo que dejaba salir de sus labios al llorar.

Apretaba la sabana que cubría parte de su desnudez, siempre imaginó que su primera vez sería lo más bello y tierno que pudiera pasarle, sobre todo porque lo haría con el hombre que ella amaba, pero no, la triste realidad fue otra…

_Flash Back _

- _Eres… deliciosa… - su mano apretaba el otro pezón arrancando así gemidos a Annie, quien estaba agarrándose a la pared como si ello le ayudara a estar de pie – quiero… - volvió a su boca sin dejar de acariciar su seno – quiero… que seas… mía… _

- _Si… si… _

_Lo que siguió a continuación, fue que Archie la cargó en sus brazos sin dejar de besarla, ella se sentía flotar en las nubes, su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, su único amor, su Archie la besaba y acariciaba como solamente en sus sueños lo había vivido. _

_La depositó en la cama poniéndose encima de ella, sus labios chupaban y besaban los suyos hasta dejarlos hinchados y rojizos, su lengua penetraba hasta lo más profundo de su boca, entrelazándola con la de ella. _

_Mientras sus manos se recreaban con aquel cuerpo blanquísimo de la chica, abandonó su boca para deslizarla por el cuello suave de Annie, arrancando con ello pequeños suspiros, llegó hasta la parte de sus senos, la mirada de Archie se encendió al verlos. _

- _Son… muy… bellos… - decía roncamente pasando su lengua por uno de sus erectos pezones – jamás imaginé… que fueran así… _

_Disfrutó, besó, acarició, chupó hasta dejarlos igualmente rojizos, Annie sentía aquella boca torturar uno a uno sus senos, los cuales cosquilleaban ante tales caricias. _

- _Me trastornas Annie… - su boca bajó por su abdomen hasta detenerse en su ombligo, su lengua también se recreó ahí _

_Annie estaba completamente nublada de los sentidos, pareciera que no reaccionara más que a las caricias que él le estaba haciendo sentir, era la primera vez que iba a probar el sexo, era la primera vez que haría el amor. _

_Se tensó su cuerpo al sentir la cabeza de Archie en medio de sus piernas, justamente donde se encontraba la parte más sensible de su cuerpo, instintivamente cerró sus piernas y se levantó apoyada en sus codos para mirar a Archie, en sus azules ojos había una total sorpresa. _

- _¿Qué pasa Annie? – preguntó Archie un poco desconcertado de aquella acción de ella _

- _Yo… yo… - ella tenía su rostro rojo _

- _Entiendo… jamás has estado con un hombre… - ella asintió, el de cabello marrón se levantó un poco para ir a su rostro y besarla – seré suave contigo te lo prometo, pero… - la besaba y despegaba sus labios para hablarle – realmente me estoy volviendo loco por probarte… quiero probar tu sabor Annie… - la miró a los ojos – déjame hacerlo… _

_Sus ojos se veían rojizos, no marrones como siempre, por lo cual parecían dos llamas ardientes que la estaban hipnotizando. _

- _Déjame probarte… - le pidió _

_Annie no hablaba, lo que atinó a hacer como si con el hecho le respondiera, fue abrir sus piernas, él le sonrió y bajó hasta donde se encontraba el centro de su femineidad, ahí su lengua hizo todo lo que tenía que hacer. _

_Annie se arqueó lanzando un ronco gemido y cerrando sus ojos perdiéndose en aquella oleada de placer que estaba sintiendo, su vientre parecía querer explotar con lo calido que estaba sintiendo, un dolor comenzó a sentir urgiéndole a desahogarlo, Archie era todo un experto en cuanto a sesión de sexo se refería, no de balde tenía experiencias muy seguidas y había tenido buenas maestras, por lo que estaba brindándole a la morena una buena dosis de placer. _

_La estaba volviendo loca, la lengua de Archie trabajaba en una parte que la hacia sentir que el aire le comenzaba a faltar y su garganta se comenzaba a cerrar, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y agarraron sus manos fuertemente la sabana, se arqueó y lanzó un gritito. _

- _¡¡¡Aaahhhh Archieee!!! _

- _¡¡Oh Annie…!! – Dijo él roncamente - ¡Wow Annie! – se levantó hasta llegar a su rostro, la miraba, un placer lo invadió al ver las mejillas de ella completamente rojas, sus ojos eran como dos mares que lo estaban arrastrando a hundirse en él – ¡Nunca había probado algo tan delicioso como tu! _

_Comenzó a besarla nuevamente, él ya se había deshecho de su boxer quedando desnudo, su sexo lo restregaba en el vientre de ella, quien sentía su dureza y algo desconocido la invadió. _

- _¡Te haré mía Annie! – le decía sin dejar de besarla en su cuello – ¡Solo mía¡Seré el primero! – decía casi con un gruñido _

- _Archie, Archie… - decía ella _

- _¡Si, pronuncia mi nombre! – se posesionó entre sus piernas y acercó su miembro a la entrada de ella quien al sentir su dureza se tensó, cerró fuertemente sus ojos, Archie comenzó a hundirse en ella – ¡Ah Annie, eres tan calida! – poco a poco entraba en ella, quien sentía aquel dolor y unas lágrimas se salieron involuntariamente de sus ojos - ¡Oh no puedo creer semejante placer Annie! – decía Archie sintiendo como ella lo estaba recibiendo, con sus ojos cerrados solo disfrutaba de aquel momento _

- _Me… due…le… _

- _Lo sé pequeña… pero pasará pronto… te lo prometo… - decía roncamente el chico _

- _¡Ahhh…! – gemía la morena _

- _Annie… - al fin estuvo completamente dentro de ella, comenzó a moverse suavemente – eres tan estrecha… - se movía con movimientos largos - ¡¡OH me estás volviendo loco!! _

- _Archie… te amo Archie… mi Archie… - repetía ella mientras sentía los embates de él _

_Los sentidos de Archie se nublaban al estar dentro de ella, era como si lo máximo del placer se congregara en esa mujer, más y más disfrutaba, más y más quería estar dentro de ella, besarla, su sabor era único, su aroma penetraban sus sentidos, su cuerpo, toda ella, reflejarse en los azules ojos, sentir la suavidad de su cabello… llegar al clímax, sentirla temblar bajo su cuerpo, sentir como su sexo lo estaba estrechando en un amoroso abrazo, escucharla gemir su nombre lo volvía loco, loco era la definición para lo que estaba experimentando ahora, por primera vez, terminó al mismo tiempo que una mujer, por primera vez entendió que no tuvo sexo, por primera vez… hizo el amor… _

_Aquello era algo fuera de lo normal para Archie, no podía creer semejante placer que estaba experimentando con ella, era la primera vez que se estaba elevando en un máximo de emoción ¿Qué tenía esta chica que lo estaba volviendo loco, al grado de estar casi gritando? Con ninguna mujer había sentido esto, pero ¡Oh Dios¡Estaba por primera vez desconcertado! Tantas mujeres que habían pasado por sus brazos y ninguna lo había hecho sentir lo que había sentido con esta chica, es como si hubiera encontrado su otra mitad, su pareja perfecta. _

_Respiraba agitadamente tratando de calmarse poco a poco, escondía su rostro en el cuello de ella que también respiraba con agitación, la olía aspirando su aroma, sentía una completa paz… pero… _

- _Archie… - habló suavemente ella – te amo… _

- _¿De qué hablas? – preguntó, en su voz había un tono frío, se separó de ella, sentándose en la orilla de la cama, dándole la espalda _

_Annie sin saber por qué sintió como si una mano fría le estrujara el corazón. _

- _¿Qué sucede? – preguntó con temor _

- _Annie… esto ha sido algo muy lindo, pero, no esperes otra cosa de mí… _

- _¿A qué te refieres? No te entiendo… - vio ella como cerraba él sus ojos _

- _A que esto aunque ha sido algo muy bello, no puedo sentir lo mismo que tu… no volverá a pasar, no sé que me sucedió, pero no debí… _

- _¡Archie! _

- _Lo siento Annie, pero quiero que entiendas que no puedo estar atado a una sola mujer, perdóname… - se levantó así desnudo, tomó su boxer y salió de la recamara dejando a una desconcertada chica _

_Fin Flash Back _

Lloraba, lloraba las lágrimas más amargas que jamás había llorado, no entendía el proceder de Archie, si, era verdad que no tenía la experiencia necesaria, pero si había sentido la manera en cómo él la había amado y eso no había sido mentira, ella lo amaba, lo amaba de una forma tan completa, que a pesar de todo, sentía una dicha en su corazón por haber sido suya, aunque ello la estuviera haciendo llorar.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

- ¡Oh Anthony, me ha encantado todo lo que me has contado! – decía Candy sonriente

Estaban sentados dentro del descapotable plateado desde donde podían observar muy bien el puente de Londres

- Me alegra que la estés pasando bien… - comentó el rubio

- Si…

Anthony la miraba de una manera extraña, ella observaba el cielo que a lo lejos parecía comenzar a cambiar de color.

- ¡Vaya! – la voz de él la distrajo – parece que pronto amanecerá… ¿quieres ver el amanecer conmigo?

Candy se quedó seria… esas palabras… _"¿Quieres ver el amanecer?"_ las había escuchado antes ya… solo que la voz que las había dicho, era más profunda y quien las había pronunciado entonces no tenía el cabello rubio ni sus ojos azul cielo.

- Realmente… - comenzó a decir, se iba a negar, poner cualquier pretexto que los hiciera irse, pero este amanecer era diferente, era uno nuevo – si… - sonrió mirándolo – si, quiero verlo contigo…

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Los besos que se estaban prodigando aquellos dos jóvenes comenzaban a subir de tono, habían empezado suaves, tiernos, pero como si se dieran cuenta que lo que estaban sintiendo era fuerte, avanzaban probándose más y más.

- ¡Oh Patty! – la voz de Stear se escuchaba afectada – perdón… - se separó un poco de ella

- Yo… - la chica estaba con sus mejillas enrojecidas por la emoción de lo que sentía

- No debí ser tan…

- Shhh… - le puso su mano en la boca – no te preocupes… está bien…

Sin soltarlo recargó su rostro en el pecho de él, su cabeza apenas le llegaba a la barba, Stear era alto, pero estaba bien, pensó ella, así escuchaba su corazón con más claridad en sus oídos.

- Stear… - suspiró la chica

Sintió como él la abrazaba más fuerte y acariciaba su cabello.

- No sé como ha sucedido esto… - dijo Stear – pero realmente me gustas, me gustas mucho…

- Tú también a mí… desde el primer día que te vi… antes de que fueras uno de los cuatro reyes… y después estabas tan lejos…

- No lo sabía…

- Pero ahora estás aquí…

- Pues creo que tendremos que reponer el tiempo perdido ¿no lo crees?

Lo miró sonriendo y él le correspondió la sonrisa, al tiempo que bajaba su rostro al de ella para poder atrapar sus labios nuevamente.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Archie se había puesto el boxer y se encaminaba a la cocina abriendo el refrigerador y sacando nuevamente otra botella de licor, se sirvió otra buena proporción y dio cuenta de él, en sus marrones ojos, había un total desconcierto y desolación, había cometido un error, un grave error al haber tenido sexo con Annie… no… rectificó, no había sido solo sexo… había hecho el amor con ella…

- ¡Imbécil, eres un imbécil Archibald!

Le dio un buen trago a la botella que tenía en la mano dejando de lado el vaso y se dirigió a sentar al sillón de la sala, ahí su mirada se perdía, tenía sus cejas ceñudas, no dejaba de recriminarse lo que había ocurrido, tembló solo de recordarlo, un estremecimiento lo invadió solo al recordar el cuerpo de ella, tenía su aroma impregnado en su piel, tenía aún el sabor de ella en su boca a pesar del licor ingerido.

- ¡Oh Dios…! – cerró sus ojos, un suspiro lo invadió al sentir como algo en su entrepierna volvía a excitarse – ¡No, no puede estar ocurriéndome esto! – se regañó a si mismo.

Abrió sus ojos sintiendo que le escocían, volvió a apurar la botella nuevamente dejándola debajo de la mitad, su mente comenzó a embotarse por el alcohol ingerido, se dejó caer en el sillón, encendió la tele, un programa estaba en él, pero no le hacía caso, estaba atrapado con sus pensamientos.

- ¡Tonto, tonto! – murmuraba mientras se dejaba envolver en su embriaguez

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Conforme en el horizonte iba apareciendo los colores que anunciaban la llegada del amanecer, Candy se había recargado en el asiento del auto para estar más cómoda, por lo que no notó cuando Anthony se había acercado más a ella.

El rubio puso su mano en la mano de ella que se sobresaltó un poco y lo miró, él sonreía con suavidad.

- Candy… - pronunció su nombre como un suspiro, la miraba, con lentitud comenzó a subir la mano de ella a su boca, dándole un suave beso, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

Ella no atinaba a hacer nada, intuía lo que quizás iba a ocurrir y no lo iba a rechazar.

Anthony se iba acercando a su rostro sin dejar de mirarla, Candy igualmente no se movía, esperando solamente.

Sus labios se rozaron en un suave beso, Anthony era tan tierno, como si creyera que la iba a ofender, comenzó a mover sus labios en los de ella para poder profundizar el beso, Candy se dejaba acariciar por él.

Pero entonces…

El molesto sonido de un celular comenzó a escucharse, Anthony con un sonido de exasperación se separó a regañadientes de Candy y sacó el celular, miró de quien se trataba.

- Perdón… - le dijo a Candy – hola… si… - contestó – ¿Qué sucede? – una pausa – pues no lo sé… aún no he llegado a casa… - pausa – pues… - pausa, sonrió – no, no, iré a dormir… - pausa

- ¿Algún problema? – preguntó Candy

- ¿Quién? – pausa – ah… apenas te digo que iremos a casa… si… ¿por…? - pausa - ¿Hola, hola? - Anthony miró extrañado el celular al despegarlo de su oído

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Candy

- No lo sé… era Terry… - ella ocultó su desconcierto – quería que lo acompañara a cabalgar… pero pues le dije que apenas iré a dormir… y después solo me colgó…

- ¿Es extraño eso?

- No sé… no entiendo… cuando le dije que iríamos a dormir apenas… me preguntó que si de casualidad estabas aquí – Candy frunció el ceño – y le dije que si… y me colgó…

- Ya veo…

- Creo que tu y él no simpatizan…

- No, tienes razón… no simpatizamos…

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Terry se mecía los cabellos con desesperación, había colgado con tal fuerza el teléfono que casi lo rompía, no había podido dormir, se sentía frenético, la combinación de alcohol, sexo y un poco de droga que había probado, lo hacían sentirse así, por lo que quería desahogar un poco aquella desesperación que sentía.

Así que llamó a Anthony, fue lo que se le ocurrió después de haberle marcado a Archie, pero éste no contestó su celular, posiblemente estaba completamente perdido, era el día que daba rienda suelta a su desenfreno.

Escuchar la voz de Candy junto a él, no lo podía soportar, estaban juntos haciendo quien sabe que cosas, eso era algo que no esperaba.

Vio con fastidio al otro lado de la cama, un cuerpo desnudo cubierto hasta su cintura con la sabana descansaba, la chica que lo había abordado en la discoteca, se encontraba aún ahí.

La chica había hecho hasta lo imposible para que Terry se concentrara solo en ella, ya que había notado que a pesar de corresponder sus besos y caricias, su mente se encontraba lejos de ahí, así que lo que hizo fue ofrecerle una pastilla que logró el efecto que deseaba, había sido una fuerte combinación, ya que Terry estaba casi embotado por el alcohol que traía en la sangre, así que después de un desenfreno de noche llena de sexo, aún no lograba calmar las ansias que sentía, miró a la chica con resentimiento y odio.

- ¡¡Hey tu!! – la movió sin miramientos - ¡¡Despierta, quiero que te vayas!!

- Mmmm… - la chica despertó y lo miró - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Quiero que te vayas!

- Pero… ¿Acaso no te sientes bien a mi lado¿No te gustó lo que te hice? – sonreía seductora

- Realmente no… - la miraba con asco – tuviste que usar otras armas para hacerme gozar… - la chica lo miró sorprendida – si… no fuiste lo suficientemente buena, necesitaste darme drogas para que yo reaccionara ante ti… - sonaba muy cruel y brusco – así que ahora no me antoja que estés siquiera cerca de mi…

- Pero…

- Nada… quiero que te vayas – se levantó desnudo y sacó de su pantalón su cartera – toma… - le aventó unos billetes – espero sea suficiente, no te quiero ver cuando salga del baño

Con una mirada de desprecio, se metió al baño, ahí abrió la llave y se puso al chorro de la regadera, mientras trataba de controlar su enojo.

- ¡Diablos! - dio un puñetazo al azulejo - ¿¿Por qué, por qué tiene que estar con él?? – sus ojos llameaban ante aquel hecho – Candy… Candy… - pronunciaba su nombre con su frente pegada en la pared

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

- Yo… - dijo Candy separándose de Anthony, como si la magia que se había creado antes de la interrupción del celular se hubiera ido – creo que debemos irnos…

- Si, tienes razón… - Anthony encendió el auto y se alejaron

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Stear llegó a la casa casi antes de que el cielo se aclarara, había pasado una buena noche junto a Patty, a quien oficialmente le pediría que fuera su novia cuando fuera por ella a su casa y la llevara al colegio.

Al entrar, sintió un aroma a alcohol muy fuerte, sus cejas se fruncieron.

- No puedo creerlo, le dije a Archie claramente que no trajera gente… - dijo mirando unas botellas vacías en el comedor

Vio el televisor encendido, al parecer la programación se había terminado, ya que solo se veía la pantalla gris, y al acercarse al sillón donde seguramente estaría el control, descubrió a Archie acostado boca abajo vestido solamente con un boxer, estaba completamente dormido y una botella de coñac estaba casi terminada en el piso cerca de él.

Stear la levantó y se dirigió a la recamara que compartían, volvió a bajar pero con una frazada que le puso a su hermano, en sus ojos había una tristeza al mirarlo de aquella forma, realmente se sentía mal, Archie tenía un problema, se dijo.

Después él se fue a dormir, necesitaba descansar ya que por la tarde iría por Patty para irse al colegio.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Candy y Anthony llegaron a la casa, tratando de no hacer ruido, aunque unos ronquidos los recibieron, y se acercaron a ver de donde venían, vieron lo mismo, Archie acostado boca abajo dormido, sin hacer ruido se fueron al piso de arriba.

- Bueno… - dijo Anthony dejándola en la puerta de su habitación – nos veremos más tarde… saldremos a comer y nos iremos al colegio

- Si… de acuerdo… - le sonrió

- ¿Te parece bien a las 3?

- Si, creo que dormiré hasta entonces… - sonrió

- Bien… nos veremos… - y se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios

Candy con expresión soñadora entró a su recamara, se quitó su abrigo y la bolsa la dejó a un lado, comenzó a quitarse su ropa, estaba muy cansada, realmente no acostumbraba a desvelarse como hoy, así que después de ponerse una bata, se acostó miró a Annie a su lado, la morena estaba profundamente dormida.

Y es que después de haber llorado un buen rato, la chica se había dirigido a la recamara, se acostó en la cama y quizás por el cansancio del llanto, se fue quedando dormida.

Candy también cayó rendida.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

- Candy… - su nombre lo escuchaba a lo lejos – Candy… - la llamaban, pero estaba disfrutando su sueño - ¡Candy!

- ¡Annie! – contestó desconcertada - ¿Qué pasa?

- Que es hora de que levantes, debemos regresar al colegio…

- Hummm… - se estiró – Annie, tengo sueño… - volvió a acostarse – cinco minutos por favor…

- Eres una perezosa… debes levantarte, pronto será hora de que debamos llegar al colegio, además iremos a comer…

- Ah si… - dijo adormilada

- Si, los chicos nos están esperando…

- Ah si… - contestó con sus ojos cerrados

- Anda… también ha llegado Terry Granchester… - Candy abrió sus ojos con espanto, pero no habló – parece que quiere irse con nosotros… aunque me pregunto si cabremos en el auto… - decía Annie sin percatarse de Candy

La rubia estaba ahora si completamente despierta, el simple hecho de haber escuchado pronunciar el nombre de Terry Granchester, la hizo reaccionar…

- _"Terry… ¿qué hace aquí?" – _se preguntó levantándose

Como autómata, se dirigió al baño, se dio una ducha y se arregló lo mejor que pudo hacerlo, inconscientemente quizás quería que la viera, aunque no cesaba de preguntarse que diablos venía a hacer Terry aquí.

- ¿Lista? – preguntó Annie

- Si, vamos…

Las dos chicas salieron con sus bolsas donde habían traído ropa y cosas personales, bajaron las escaleras, escucharon voces y risas, notó que solo estaban Archie, Terry y Anthony.

- ¡Candy! – Anthony le habló

Terry volteó a mirarla cuando el rubio habló, sus ojos la observaron con una mirada penetrante, como si quisiera ver más allá, como si quiera descubrir alguna falta, en los ojos de la rubia al mirarlo fugazmente había reto.

Pero entonces el castaño se levantó, haciendo que la rubia se sorprendiera y su mente diera miles de vueltas preguntándose qué es lo se proponía hacer.

Entonces…

- Hola Annie… ¿sabes que eres una pecadora? - su voz profunda se escuchó y tomó la mano de la chica, dejando a Candy, a Archie, así como a la misma Annie un tanto shockeados

- ¿Por qué…lo dices…? – preguntó con voz temblorosa la morena

Terry soltó una carcajada, mientras Archie fruncía el ceño, no le estaba gustando aquella situación.

- No pongas esa cara mi bella Annie… lo digo porque hoy estas más bella que ayer y eso mi querida Annie es pecado… - entonces le besó la mano y le guiñó un ojo, la morena se sonrojó

Tanto Candy como Archie, sintieron el aguijonazo de los celos, en tanto que Anthony miraba aquella escena con extrañeza. Archie de reojo y con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados miraba a los dos, sentía hervir su sangre al ver que Terry no le soltaba la mano a Annie, quien se veía más tranquila de lo que había estado la noche anterior, contraria a él, que se veía que no la había pasado de lo mejor por lo que había hecho en él el exceso de alcohol, se le notaban sus ojos aún irritados, su semblante estaba más pálido. Ella se desconcertó momentáneamente al verlo ahí en la sala, pero supo esconderlo, había estado pensando en toda la noche lo que haría en referencia a la fallida relación con él.

- ¿Y…Stear…? – preguntó la rubia tratando de cambiar de tema mirando a Anthony

- Él salió desde temprano, dijo que tenía una cita con Patty… - contestó el rubio

- Parece ser… - habló Terry – que estamos perdiendo a Stear…

- Si… - sonrió Anthony – eso parece… y quizás pronto también pierdan a otro… - diciendo esto y mirando intensamente a Candy, quien bajó la mirada con timidez y caminó hasta ponerse a un lado del rubio - ¿Dormiste bien? – preguntó sonriente

- Si… como un angelito…

Terry apretó sus labios, pero para controlarse a si mismo, miró a la morena, quien también lo miró y le sonrió, volviendo a subir la mano de ésta a sus labios, entonces un golpe en la mesa los hizo voltear a todos a mirar a Archie.

- Bueno chicos… - se había levantado – larguémonos, tengo mucha hambre… - dijo serio y malhumorado

- ¿Están listas? – preguntó Anthony

- Si… - dijo Candy

- Bueno… vamos…

Los cinco chicos salieron y se encaminaron al auto que estaba a disposición de los Andrey, el cual dejaban en una pensión cercana al colegio.

Lógicamente Anthony manejaría, así que las dudas saltaron para ver cómo se acomodarían, ya que los cuatro restantes no sabían con quien se sentarían, al parecer el que pensó más rápido fue Archie, quien se sentó rápidamente en el lugar del copiloto.

Entonces Annie se adelantó a Candy subiéndose ella primero, por lo que con un suspiro de resignación, Candy se sentó a un lado de ella, y Terry, quien con sonrisa de Mona Lisa, se sentó a un lado de ella.

Candy percibía su vibración, la cual la ponía un poco nerviosa, pero no le iba a demostrar lo que estaba sintiendo o lo que él estaba haciéndola sentir.

Anthony comenzó a manejar después de ponerse de acuerdo donde comerían, el rubio hablaba y Candy le seguía la platica, pero entonces… sintió algo en su pierna… justamente en la que estaba a un lado de Terry…

Ella trató de no demostrar nada, lo que hizo fue separarse un poco de él… pero el moreno entonces atrapó su mano, haciendo que Candy se sobresaltara.

- ¿Sucede algo Candy? – preguntó Anthony mirándola por el retrovisor

- ¿Eh¡No, nada! – Sonreía turbada – lo que sucede es que olvidé que iba a hablarle a mi hermano, pero lo haré después… - contestó tratando de zafar su mano del agarre de Terry, quien solo sonreía

La rubia trataba de que le soltara la mano, pero no podía, así que dejó que la tuviera ahí, no quería que Anthony se diera cuenta.

Pero entonces… Terry con la mano de Candy en la suya, la llevó a cierta parte de su anatomía, comenzando a moverla en él, Candy sentía arder su rostro por aquello que estaba haciendo Terry ¡No podía creerlo! El muy atrevido estaba ayudándose con la mano de la rubia por encima de su pantalón en una parte sensible de su entrepierna, la chica trataba de contener la respiración.

Solo lo volteó a mirar con recriminación y él le correspondió la mirada con una sonrisa de reto, de desafío.

La chica no sabía qué hacer, pero entonces sonrió maliciosamente sin que Terry se diera cuenta.

Dejó de tensar su mano y oponer resistencia a lo que Terry estaba haciendo, sus dedos comenzaron a masajear el miembro de Terry, logrando que éste se pusiera un poco duro, el castaño sentía como ella le recorría con sus dedos, pero entonces…

- ¡¡Aaahhh!! – gritó Terry doblándose un poco hacia delante mientras sus manos se dirigían a cierta parte que le dolía - ¡¡Maldición!!

- ¿Qué sucede Terry? – Archie volteó a mirar

- ¡Nada, nada! – contestó y se tapó la cara – lo que sucede es que en un auto, iba una persona que no quería ver… seguramente me reconoció…

- Mmm… entiendo… - contestó Archie volviendo a su lugar

Terry volteó a mirar a Candy con los ojos llameantes de furia, y la rubia le correspondió con una sonrisa burlona, claro que el castaño no era de los que se dejaban vencer fácilmente, así que con su mirada le recorrió el rostro, bajando por la línea de su cuello, hasta topar con el escote, en donde se veía claramente el nacimiento de sus senos, Candy sentía la mirada ardiente de él y la sonrisa se le borró, de reojo lo miró y él solo se relamió los labios.

- ¿Y dime Terry? – la voz de Archie lo distrajo - ¿Cómo la pasaste anoche?

- Maravillosamente… - contestó mirando de reojo a Candy – pero de eso, luego te contaré…

Ante esa respuesta, Candy se sintió inexplicablemente mal, por lo que para no prestar atención a lo que estaban diciendo los dos, se volvió a Annie, quien hasta entonces venía muy callada, algo inusual en ella, sobre todo cuando estaban las dos juntas, ya que la morena le gustaba hablar sobre lo que iban mirando en la calle.

- ¿Te pasa algo Annie? – preguntó suavemente la rubia

- ¿Eh? – volteó a mirarla – no, no… - sonrió fingiendo tranquilidad – todo está bien… - la morena se dio cuenta que Archie la miraba de reojo

- ¿Estás segura? Te noto rara…

- No, de verdad, lo que sucede que estoy cansada, sabes bien que no estoy acostumbrada a desvelarme…

- Si, es verdad… así estoy yo…

- Mejor cuéntame… - dijo Annie - ¿Cómo te fue anoche?

Candy volteó a mirar a Anthony sonriente, éste la miró por el retrovisor de una manera intensa, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Terry, quien solo frunció el ceño y miró por la ventanilla.

- Maravillosamente… pero mejor, después te lo contaré… - las mismas palabras que Terry había contestado a Archie anteriormente.

- Pero quiero que me lo cuentes todo ¿Ok?

- Ok…

Así sin más contratiempos, los cinco chicos hicieron parada en uno de los pubs que se encontraban a camino a Essex, ya en el Condado de Colchester, era un lugar muy tranquilo y bonito, con jardines y mesas dispuestas al aire libre.

Afortunadamente, estuvieron comiendo con tranquilidad, platicaron de muchas cosas, como si en aquellos momentos en sus corazones no existiera nada que impidiera que peligrara la camaradería que se dejaba sentir en los chicos.

Así, a la hora convenida, los cinco regresaron al colegio, nuevamente a los estudios, aunque al parecer muchas cosas habían cambiado entre ellos, ya que al despedirse y dirigirse cada uno a sus respectivos edificios, solo una pareja se despidió con afecto, Candy y Anthony…

Terry solo dijo, _"nos vemos"_ y Archie con él, mientras unos azules ojos lo seguían mirándolo con tristeza.

Continuará…

¡Konnichiwa!

NOTITAS DE MÍ:

Pues bien, otro capítulo más, pido mil disculpas por este capítulo si a alguna he ofendido o se quedó con un mal sabor por el lemon hecho.

Igualmente disculpas a las chicas que me pedían que no se entregara Annie a Archie, pero de verdad amigas, tiene su razón del por qué lo tuve que hacer.

Parece que al fin hubo un pequeño acercamiento entre Candy y Anthony, no sé ustedes pero creo que este bello rubio merece una oportunidad y pues Terry fue alguien que le hizo daño a Candy en el pasado, aunque claro, falta saber la versión del por qué Terry actuó así con ella, pero que les parece… ¿Candy y Anthony¿Creen que tengan una oportunidad?

Agradezco como siempre los bellos fanarts que engalanan este capítulo, el de la entrada pues es de mi amiga Alek, y el segundo es de mi querida amiga Arelis Villegas, a las dos muchas, muchas gracias por embellecer este escrito (estos fanarts los pueden encontrar en la pagina de Terryfics de Alekhandra donde tiene igualmente alojado este fic)

Y ahora lo mejor… AGRADECIMIENTOS…

¿Cómo comenzar ahora? No lo sé, simplemente quiero decirles gracias a todas, todas y cada una de ustedes, de verdad que tienen todo mi agradecimiento por darse el tiempo de leer estas tonterías que escribo, a las chicas del CCFANFICS, a las chicas del FANFICTION, del grupo de FANFIC.ES, asi como a las ETERNAS DONCELLAS, y también al grupo TERRYFICS, muchas gracias.

Como yo lo he dicho y lo he repetido y no me cansaré de decirlo, no soy una escritora, jamás lo seré, sé que para serlo necesito tener un gran conocimiento de muchas cosas y lamento decirlo, yo no los tengo, no tengo más estudios que lo que voy aprendiendo día a día, por eso quizás vean que mi escritura no es la octava maravilla, ni es la perfección, y yo lo sé, pero lo que he tratado de hacer es simplemente compartir lo que yo imagino, darles salida de una forma u otra y lamento mucho, no ser una buena escritora para hacerlo mejor, pido mil disculpas por esto, pido disculpas por mis fallas al redactar, por la mala ortografía que pueda haber.

Y bueno, a ver hasta donde llego con este fic, sino es que antes se me acaban las ideas o peor sucediera algo que me impidiera continuarlo, pero de algo que nunca me arrepentiré es de que gracias a esto que según yo hago, me ha permitido conocer a tantas y tantas amigas que quiero mucho.

Gracias mil gracias por todos sus mensajes, igualmente gracias a las chicas que anónimamente leen y guardan sus sueños.

Besos.

Lizette.


	9. Cap 9

**NOTA: ****ADVERTENCIA, ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE LEMON, SI TE SIENTES OFENDIDO POR LAS PALABRAS Y SITUACIONES, ABSTENTE DE CONTINUAR LEYENDO. **

Este fic está enteramente dedicado a una amiga que hace unos años entró en mi corazón y que jamás pudo salir de ahí, una mujer tan especial que doy gracias a la vida, al destino y a Dios por haberla puesto en mi camino, nunca la olvidaré… Claide, eres un ángel ahora y siempre estarás en mi corazón… donde quiera que estés siempre vivirás entre nosotras…

**Te amo y Te odio **

**Cáp. 9**

- ¡¡Aaahhh!! – un gran suspiro dio aquella pelirroja mientras se dejaba caer en su cama

- Veo que te divertiste… - la voz de otra chica de cabellos marrón cerraba la puerta detrás de ella

- Si… como no tienes idea… - sonreía maliciosa Elisa – me topé a mis queridos primos en una disco, claro que ellos no me vieron, pero tuve la mejor de las visiones… no hay duda que arregladas, la dama de establo y su sirvienta se ven muy bien… - se relamió los labios

- ¿Sigues con eso? – preguntó Luisa sentándose junto a ella

- Si… no tienes idea de cuánto me atrae el estar con ellas…

- Eres una pervertida Elisa… - sonreía

- Lo sé… pero no puedo evitarlo… más cuando la vi bailar con Terry… ufff, no sé cuando tendré oportunidad de llevar a cabo esa fantasía… - puso una mano en la mejilla de Luisa – te extrañé… - dio un suave beso en sus labios

- Yo también, pero no podía dejar de asistir a esa estúpida fiesta que dieron mis padres…

- No importa, podremos vernos más tarde en la torre… - sonreía mientras le daba otro beso - ¿Te parece bien después de la cena?

- Si…

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Al siguiente día las clases volvieron a la normalidad, se encontraban las tres chicas platicando, cuando entró la hermana Johann interrumpiendo a todos y comenzó a hablar.

- Bien, como todos saben, cada año se lleva a cabo el evento escolar, en el cual participan colegios y escuelas en concursos tanto académicos como culturales… todo se llevará a cabo en la segunda semana de octubre… así que espero den su mejor esfuerzo…

Después de ese anuncio, comenzó a dar su clase, lo que evitó que pudiera haber comentarios en referencia a eso.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

- ¿De qué trata todo eso Patty? – preguntó Candy cuando la clase terminó y la hermana Johann salió del aula

- Pues verás… - Patty acomodó sus lentes – cada año se lleva a cabo una especie de concurso académico, cultura y deportivo, primeramente compiten determinadas zonas de la ciudad, y de ahí salen los ganadores que a su vez van a nivel regional y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a concursar con otros colegios del país…

- Ah… ya entiendo… - contestó Candy

- ¿Tú concursarás en algo Patty? – preguntó Annie

- Si… en las materias de Química y Biología…

- Eres muy buena en eso…- dijo Candy

- ¿Y lo cultural, qué es lo que abarca? – preguntó Annie

- Música, danza, teatro, pintura… todo eso

- Deberías concursar en canto entonces Candy… - dijo nuevamente Annie

- ¿Eh? No, no creo… - decía sonriendo

- ¿Cantas Candy? – preguntó Patty

- Y muy bonito… - dijo Annie

- No, no es cierto… - Candy estaba apenada

- Deberías concursar… - comenzó a decir Patty – este año tampoco tendremos un concursante en canto…

- Hace mucho que no practico de verdad, así que mi voz ha cambiado un poco, además no tengo nada de técnica necesaria para poder hacerlo… - comentó Candy

- Pero que importa – dijo Annie – cantas muy bien, deberías hacerlo…

- No lo sé…

Un gruñido proveniente del estomago de Candy hizo reír a las tres chicas, logrando así desviar el tema sobre la rubia, por lo que se encaminaron a los comedores.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Las chicas iban entrando al comedor, cuando divisaron una mano que les hacia señas, era Stear, a lo cual Patty contestó.

Candy hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver que en aquella mesa estaban los cuatro reyes sentados, a su vez Annie tampoco estaba muy a gusto con esa situación, sin hacer comentario alguno, se dirigieron muy a su pesar hacia la mesa.

Terry estaba sentado al lado de Anthony, cuando la rubia se acercó, él se levantó dándole el paso a ella, lo cual permitió que ella quedara en medio de los dos sin poder oponerse ante tal detalle, Annie rápidamente se sentó a un lado de Patty para evitar algún movimiento extraño, comenzando a comer, de repente Anthony habló:

- Y bien Terry… ¿En esta ocasión si tocarás con nosotros? – preguntó

- No lo creo… sabes bien que no me atrae participar en este tipo de circos…

- No digas eso… - sonreía Anthony – si tocaras con nosotros, ganaríamos sin ningún problema… buscaríamos alguna melodía para que pudieras hacer un solo…

- Sabes bien que no me gusta participar…

- Pero… - intervino Archie – ¿Si estarás con nosotros en el equipo, verdad?

- Claro que si, ahí si patearé algunos traseros… - sonreía malicioso

- Bien, entonces creo que tenemos fácil la copa…

- Piénsalo Terry… - volvió a decir Anthony – no entiendo por qué no quieres volver a tocar el violín…

- No Anthony… - lo interrumpió – dije que no volvería a tocarlo…

- Veo que quedaste muy herido…

Candy que hasta entonces solo había estado escuchando sin hablar, pareció interesarse mucho más… ¿a qué se refería Anthony?

- No quiero hablar de eso Anthony…

- De acuerdo… perdón por tocar ese tema… pero de verdad Terry… eres muy buen músico y me gustaría estuvieras con nosotros en el grupo… - el aludido sonrió

- Si Terry… - habló Patty entonces – recuerdo cuando tú participabas, eras tan bueno que incluso te ofrecieron pertenecer a la Academia Real de Música…

- Si, pero eso no me atrae y punto cerrado… - dijo con un tono que no admitía discusión

Comenzaron a comentar de otras cosas referentes al evento, al parecer tanto Patty como Stear participarían en algunas de las materias en las que eran muy sobresalientes, mientras que Archie como Terry pertenecían al equipo de fútbol jugarían en representación al colegio, Anthony pertenecía a la orquesta de la escuela, él tocaba el piano con una maestría que no era igualada por nadie ahí, quizás superado por Terry que era un prodigio del violín, pero que desde hacía unos años, se había retirado de la orquesta y se había negado a tocar más, pero no solo en eso era bueno Anthony, también pertenecía al equipo Hípico junto con Terry, los dos eran muy buenos y no había en eso comparación.

Si, realmente iba a ser un evento muy entretenido, pensaba Candy.

- ¿Creen que este año concurse esa chica, Susana Marlowe del colegio femenil en equitación? – preguntó Patty de repente, todos voltearon a mirarla – el año pasado no pudo concursar por haberse enfermado, pero dicen que este año si concursará, es muy popular y conocida y su rostro sale en las revistas… dicen que aparte de ser muy buena amazona, es muy hermosa, pero la verdad a mi no me lo parece…

- Pues es muy linda… - comentó Archie – aunque se dicen rumores sobre ella – sonrió malicioso - ¿Verdad Terry?

- Cállate Archie… - contestó Terry con molestia

- ¿Qué rumores? – preguntó ahora Candy

- Pues se dice que la chica… - comenzó a decir Archie

- No te atrevas Archie… - Terry lo interrumpió con enojo apretando su puño

- ¿Qué tiene? – Candy sonreía burlonamente - ¿Acaso me dirás que tiene algo que ver contigo? – preguntó mirando a Terry - ¿Y por eso no quieres que la mencionen?

Un silencio se escuchaba en la mesa, Terry por primera vez no rebatió a la rubia, quizás si se hubiera tratado acerca de otro tema, no dudaría en molestarla también, pero en esta ocasión no parecía querer hacerlo.

- No…no tiene nada que ver conmigo… y simplemente… - contestó Terry – no quiero que la mencionen…

Fue todo lo que dijo y se levantó de la mesa sin siquiera despedirse de ninguno.

- Ahí va de nuevo… - comentó Stear sin dejar de comer

- Pero… - habló tímidamente Annie - ¿Por qué se molestó?

- No debiste hablar Archie… - comenzó a decir Anthony

- No entiendo por qué se molesta, de cualquier forma él dijo que no le importaba más lo que sucediera con esa chica…

- Si, pero sabes bien que no tolera que hablen de ella… recuerda que por su culpa, nuestro amigo es así…

- ¿Qué era ella para él? – preguntó Candy fingiendo poner atención en su comida

- Susana Marlowe era su prometida… - contestó Archie

Candy apretó su tenedor, aunque trató de aparentar normalidad, dentro de ella algo bullía, así que era eso, se dijo, su prometida.

- ¿Era? – preguntó Annie

- Si… - contestó Stear ahora – nunca supimos los detalles del asunto, lo único que nos comentó, es que la chica era su prometida, que se la habían impuesto sus padres… como todos los compromisos entre nobles… cuando nos contó todo eso, fue durante la época en que bebía mucho… ¿recuerdan? – Anthony y Archie asintieron

Candy escuchaba, mientras jugaba con su comida, la picaba sin llevar a cabo la tarea de llevar un bocado a su boca, no entendía que era lo que estaba sintiendo al estar escuchando aquella platica, el simple hecho de la mención de que esa chica fuera la prometida de él, la ponía triste.

- Los detalles del rompimiento tampoco los dijo… - continuó Stear – pero si nos dijo que su vida se había terminado…

Candy sentía un gran nudo en su garganta al estar escuchando aquello ¿realmente le había dolido tanto a Terry terminar con su prometida?

- Fue muy difícil ese trance para él… - habló ahora Anthony – tratamos de ayudarle a que no bebiera tanto… lo superó un tiempo, pero ahora ha vuelto a hacerlo, no tanto como entonces… pero, aún así… como si no pudiera superar eso que vivió…

- Oh pobre Terry…

Dijo Annie mirando a la puerta por donde se había ido el castaño, en sus azules ojos había un poco de compasión hacia él, cosa que a Archie no le gustó, no le estaba gustando ni tantito el hecho de que a la morena le estuviera atrayendo la figura de Terry, algo parecido a los celos comenzaba a crecer en su pecho.

- Yo… - habló Candy levantándose – eh… iré a la administración…

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – dijo Anthony

- No… no te preocupes… - sonreía – solo haré una llamada a mi hermano… nos veremos luego…

Salió del comedor casi corriendo, sentía la necesidad de estar sola, no podía entender el por qué de ese dolor en su pecho, la simple mención de la prometida de Terry la hizo sentirse triste, numerosos recuerdos volvieron a asaltarla, no podía entender hasta cuando la seguirían atormentando.

Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos la llevaron hasta la colina donde acostumbraba sentarse, cuando un aroma la detuvo ¿acaso Terry…?

- ¿¿¿Qué haces aquí??? – preguntó ella sobresaltándolo

- ¿Acaso me quieres matar de un susto? – dijo él castaño mirándola

- Pregunté ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo seria

- Pues descansado pecosa…

Los ojos de ella se dirigieron a lo que tenía en la mano, un pequeño carrujo de marihuana humeaba.

- ¿Quieres? – le ofreció él levantando su mano, sonreía maliciosamente, sus ojos estaban un poco dilatados.

- ¿¿Acaso estás demente?? – dijo furiosa y de un manotazo le tumbó el carrujo, seguidamente lo piso hasta apagarlo

- ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Qué, qué hago¡Mírate¡Te estás drogando!

- ¿Y qué te importa si lo hago?

- ¡No puedo creerlo¿Por qué lo haces¿No sabes que es malo?

- ¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja¡No me hagas reír! – reía, no paraba – mira tus pecas como se mueven… ¡me fascinas cuando estás molesta! – la miraba

- ¡Eres imposible¡No quiero que vuelvas a fumar esa porquería¡menos en este lugar!

- ¿Ah si¿Y quién te crees tú para impedírmelo?

- No seré nadie, pero, tampoco me gusta ver como te destruyes…

- No te preocupes pecosa… yo ya estoy deshecho desde hace mucho tiempo… - volteó su mirada hacia el horizonte, había una tristeza enorme en ellos, quizás el efecto de la droga estaba creando en él una especie de sopor en el cual no reaccionaba como normalmente lo haría

Candy sintió dolor al verlo así tan desvalido, sentía unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo, consolarlo, como una vez que lo encontró en una playa en Miami, igual se veía así, y no resistió, esa vez fue cuando perdió su corazón, pero hoy era diferente, no volvería a caer, estaba decidida a tener una nueva vida.

- Mira… yo… - trataba de hablar Candy – no sé qué decirte…

- No digas nada… - contestó él mirándola – solo… solo vete… déjame solo… - pero ella no se movió – anda… - ella lo miraba con tristeza – no te preocupes, no continuaré drogándome, ni nada por el estilo… lo único que traía era eso que tu has pisoteado…

- Lo siento…

- ¿por qué¿Acaso me tienes lastima? – sus ojos denotaban enojo

- No… no es eso… pero… - no sabía que decir, una parte de ella quería quedarse, otra parte de ella le decía que se fuera, porque si se quedaba, quizás se acercaría a él y lo abrazaría

- ¿Sabe Anthony que estás aquí conmigo? – preguntó de pronto él

- No… dije que iría a hacer una llamada…

- ¿Puedo preguntar a quien llamarás? – no la miraba

- A mi hermano…

- ¿Es buen tipo…?

- El mejor, lo amo tanto…

- Lo envidio…

- ¿Lo envidias, por qué?

- Porque lo amas… - entonces rebuscó algo en su pantalón – toma… - le dio un teléfono – llámalo de aquí…

- ¡Oh no, no, como crees…!

- Anda, pronto comenzará la siguiente hora de clases, no tendrás tiempo de ir hasta la administración y esperar a que te comuniquen…

- Yo…

- Anda, no te preocupes… tiene saldo ilimitado… en este tipo de cosas materiales mi padre no escatima… - sonreía cínico

- Bueno… gracias… - dijo sentándose separada un poco de él, comenzó a marcar y esperó – Hola… ¡Hermano! – pausa – si, yo estoy bien… - pausa – si, extrañándote… - pausa – lo sé…

Terry se recargó en el árbol, no sabía por qué se sentía contento de estar escuchando hablar a Candy, se sentía contento de tenerla así, como si nada hubiera pasado en su vida que los hubiera tenido que separar… ¡Cuánto daría porque el tiempo regresara y nunca hubiera sucedido nada entre ellos!

Quizás ahora tendría oportunidad de poder conquistarla, lamentablemente no podía hacerlo aunque quisiera, porque estaba de por medio Anthony, quien era para él, alguien muy especial, casi un hermano.

Quería pelear por ella, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía mal, eso, sin darse cuenta, lo estaba haciendo llegar a su límite, no se podía imaginar el mismo Terry Granchester que pronto explotaría.

- Toma… - le entregó su celular – gracias…

- Por nada pecosa… cuando necesites hablarle, pídeme el teléfono…

- Sabes… a veces me desconciertas…

- No te acostumbres a ello…

- Lo sé… - se levantó – debo irme… - comenzaron a sonar las campanas – debes también ir a clases… sabes Terry… - le daba la espalda, él no contestó – ¿Por qué, cuando te sientas, así como te sentías ahora, no tocas el violín…? Sabes… podría ayudarte mucho… así tampoco fumarías esa porquería… hasta… luego… - se fue corriendo, Terry se quedó mirando hasta verla desaparecer

- Candy, realmente me desconciertas…

Dijo cuando se quedó solo, volvió a tumbarse en el césped, sintiendo la brisa, cerró sus ojos, como si con ello pudiera adentrarse en un mundo diferente.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

- Hoy comenzaremos a organizar todo lo referente al evento escolar… - comenzó a decir la hermana Johann – como bien saben, los respectivos equipos académicos han hablado con sus integrantes… mientras que los culturales han comenzado a preparar lo que presentarán en sus ramas…

Todos en el aula comenzaron a hacer comentarios sobre ese respecto.

- Al respecto… - continuó la hermana – como bien saben, tendremos que poner de nuestra parte para que los alumnos que participaran hagan su mejor papel y los apoyaremos en lo que necesiten… además, también, saben que debemos mostrar la mejor de las hospitalidades a esos alumnos que vendrán de otros colegios para participar ante los nuestros… - una exclamación general se dejó escuchar – si, saben bien que el edificio que se encuentra en el ala sur está siendo arreglado para poder albergar a esos chicos que vendrán a hospedarse mientras dure su participación aquí… como bien saben el colegio Real San Pablo, es uno de los mejores y exclusivos… bla, bla… - dijo toda una reseña de lo que era ese colegio en el pasado – así que… - después de un rato – les pido a todos y cada uno de ustedes que se comporten durante la visita de todos esos chicos y chicas que nos visiten… - dijo con un tono lleno de advertencia

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Rato más tarde, se encontraban las tres chicas en el comedor de la escuela con sus respectivas charolas caminando hacia una de las mesas dispuestas.

- Candy… - habló Patty – yo…

- ¿Qué sucede Patty? – la miraron Candy y Annie

- Es que no sé como decírtelo… me atreví a hablarle de ti al profesor de canto… - dijo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza mientras decía eso

- Patty… - dijo con desaliento Candy – no debiste hacerlo

- Es que no pude evitarlo… - contestó la de lentes

- Pero Candy, tu puedes hacerlo… cantas muy bien, deberías participar… - continuó Patty

- No sé, no me atrae esto… - contestó Candy mientras se sentaban en una mesa – nunca me han atraído estos concursos…

- ¿Por qué Candy? – preguntó ahora Annie – en Miami te propusieron cantar en algunas bandas…

- Si, y siempre los rechacé… nunca me ha atraído estar observada de esta forma…

- Pues yo no desaprovecharía la oportunidad… - dijo Annie llevando un bocado a su boca – si me lo propusieran lo haría…

- ¿Qué harías? – se escuchó otra voz

Las tres chicas voltearon a mirar, el que había preguntado era Archie, junto a él, Anthony y Stear con sus respectivas charolas con comida.

- Pregunté ¿Qué harías? – repitió el de ojos marrón serio

- Nada que te pueda interesar… - contestó ahora Annie sin mirarlo, haciendo que los demás la miraran con sorpresa, mientras que Archie fruncía su ceño

- Me he enterado en el salón de música que vas a participar en canto… - habló Anthony interrumpiendo, Candy no contestó, solo hizo una mueca como diciendo que no hubo remedio

- A Candy no le gusta mucho la idea… - comentó Patty

- ¿En verdad cantas Candy? – preguntó Stear

- ¡Y Canta muy bello! – dijo Annie

- ¡Wow Candy! Entonces al fin habrá alguien que nos represente en canto… - comentó Archie – hace mucho que nadie canta en este lugar, la que quiso participar fue Elisa pero creo que una cacatúa lo hacía mejor…

Las risas se dejaron escuchar en aquella mesa.

- Pues me parece una idea maravillosa… te puedo ayudar en lo que quieras Candy… - dijo Anthony un momento después.

- Gracias… pero la verdad no me siento preparada para eso, falta poco tiempo… y no tengo la canción adecuada…

- Creo que harás muy buen papel… - comentó Anthony

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Más tarde Annie y Candy se encontraban sentadas en una de las bancas de los jardines cercanos, se separaron de los chicos y Patty, quienes por lo cercano del evento tenían que continuar con los preparativos de sus respectivas actividades.

- Annie…

- Si…

- Dime algo… ¿Algo sucedió con Archie? – Annie borró la sonrisa de su boca y volteó sus ojos a otro lado, estaba tardando en responder

- No, nada… - dijo al fin - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque estás diferente con él… antes solo te desvivías por Archie… tus miradas… tus sonrisas… eran para él…

- Tu lo dijiste… antes, ahora ya no… - dijo con seriedad

- ¿Pasó algo Annie?

- Ya te dije que todo está bien Candy…

- Annie… - le tomó sus dos manos con las suyas – recuerda esto… tu eres más importante para mi que nadie más… tu eres como mi hermana, yo estaré a tu lado para apoyarte en todo lo que necesites… tu sabes bien que puedes confiar en mi…

- Gracias… - la miró, pero en sus ojos había duda de decirle lo que tenía – pero estoy bien, no te preocupes…

- Está bien Annie, cuando decidas contarme todo, ahí estaré… ¡Oh debo irme! – se levantó Candy – debo ir al salón de música, el profesor me citó para ver como estoy de mi voz… luego nos veremos – le guiñó un ojo y se fue corriendo.

Annie se quedó sola en aquella banca mirando a su prima alejarse, pensaba en las palabras que le había dicho, pero ¿Cómo podía decirle a Candy lo que había ocurrido con Archie? Se le caía la cara de vergüenza de solo pensar lo que Candy le pudiera decir, además si los demás se llegaran a enterar.

- Annie… - otra voz a la espalda de ella

Ella volteó a mirar por su hombro, Archie estaba parado detrás, estaba serio.

- Annie… - repitió Archie – necesito hablarte…

- Lo siento… yo no quiero hablar contigo… - dijo levantándose, comenzó a caminar

Pero entonces, Annie, no estaba preparada para lo que vino, sin hablar, sin avisar, Archie la tomó del brazo y la jaló llevándosela con él.

- ¡Suéltame! – dijo, Archie parecía no escucharla, el agarre de él la estaba lastimando – ¡¡Suéltame Archie!!

El aludido no contestaba, solo la llevó fuertemente agarrada a una parte del colegio que parecía que casi no transitaba gente por ahí, caminaron por la parte de atrás de uno de los edificios, al llegar ahí, prácticamente la aventó a la pared.

- ¿¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?? – preguntó con enojo

- ¡Nada que te importe! – contestó ella sobándose su brazo

- ¿Ah no¿Crees que nadie se dio cuenta de tu actitud?

- ¿Eso es lo que te duele? – preguntó ella

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

- ¿Entonces? – sentía la morena una tristeza en su pecho

- Solo que no la entiendo… antes… antes… y luego ahora te preocupas por Granchester… - decía apretando sus puños mirando a otro lado, el enojo se le pintaba, lo que hizo a Annie sentir una esperanza

- ¿Estás celoso? – preguntó tentativamente

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – la respuesta dicha con frialdad, sin querer desilusionó a Annie

- Entonces no entiendo en qué te afecta lo que yo haga o deje de hacer…

Comenzó a caminar dispuesta a irse de ahí, cuando sintió de nuevo el agarre de Archie en el otro brazo y la volvió a hacer que se pegara a la pared, pero en esta ocasión, Archie se pegó a ella, impidiendo con su cuerpo que ella se tratara de ir.

- Archie… - ella no entendía que se proponía el chico

- ¡OH Annie! – sintió la boca de él en su cuello haciendo estremecerla

Archie tenía pegadas las manos en la pared, mientras Annie estaba entre él y ésta, su cuerpo se pegaba a ella, mientras sus labios recorrían el cuello de ella aspirando su aroma.

- Annie… - fue lo último que dijo antes de atrapar sus labios

La morena sintió como los labios de él comenzaban a bajar sus defensas, derretía todo en ella, quien no pudo soportar más y subió sus brazos al cuello de él para acercarlo más y profundizar el beso, lo cual Archie hizo.

Sus manos pasaron ahora por la espalda de ella, acariciándola, soltó su boca y comenzó a bajar nuevamente por su cuello, mientras una de sus manos se dirigía a uno de sus muslos para intentar meterla y tocar su piel.

Annie lejos de asustarse, se sentía en el cielo al tenerlo nuevamente con ella, quizás Archie había reconocido lo que sentía por ella, quizás si habría esperanzas de poder vivir una relación con él.

- ¡OH Annie…no sabes cuánto deseaba tenerte otra vez así!

- Archie… Archie… - decía ella acariciando sus cabellos marrón – entonces… ¿Me amas, tendremos una relación?

Al escuchar aquello Archie se detuvo.

- Annie yo… - se separó un poco de ella – yo… - ella lo miraba expectante – ya te dije que no puedo tener una relación así como tu quieres…

- Pero tu… - en los azules ojos apareció nuevamente el dolor

- Yo quiero estar contigo… pero no en la forma en como tu quieres… no puedo estar con una sola mujer, sabes bien que no puedo estar atado así… - Annie no hablaba, sus ojos demostraban todo el dolor y tristeza al escucharlo decir eso – de verdad Annie, podemos pasar buenos momentos juntos…

- ¡¡Tonto!! – dijo ella con furia y lo empujó - ¿crees que puedes venir a decirme esta estupidez con tal frescura por parte tuya¿Qué te has creído que soy?

- Por favor Annie, no te enojes…

- ¡Escucha bien Archibald Cornwell¡Me entregué a ti no por diversión, sino porque estoy enamorada de ti! – Archie la miró sin saber que decir - ¡Yo te amo! Pero no quiero ser tu juguete… quiero que me ames solo a mi… no quiero compartirte con nadie más… - en los ojos de Annie había ruego, brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas

- Eso tu sabes bien que no es posible…

- De acuerdo… - dijo vencida – entonces no hay más que decir… - comenzó a caminar dispuesta a alejarse

- ¡Pero Annie! – ella iba de prisa, huyendo de él, pero él la alcanzó y la abrazó por la espalda – Annie… por favor… - aspiraba el aroma de la chica – por favor… te he extrañado, extraño tu sabor… tu calor… me he vuelto loco todas estas noches, aguantando las ganas de irte a buscar en tu habitación… - ella escuchaba aquello y cerraba sus ojos para impedir que las lágrimas cayeran - ¡Oh Annie, siénteme, ve como me pones con solo verte! – pegó más su cuerpo al de ella y le frotó su miembro, el cual estaba ya excitado – quiero tenerte Annie… - le susurraba – déjame sentirte…

- ¡Oh Archie…! – susurró ella mientras sentía como él con una de sus manos agarraba uno de sus senos y comenzaba a apretarlo suavemente, logrando que se endureciera – Archie…

- ¿Ves Annie? También tú lo deseas…

- No… no quiero… - dijo titubeante

- Annie… - sin soltarla, apartó el cabello que cubría su nuca, y comenzó a darle besos, lamiendo la línea de sus orejas – por favor… quiero tenerte… quiero sentirte…

- Archie… - las piernas le temblaban, su excitación comenzaba a crecer al sentir la otra mano alcanzar su muslo acariciarlo, subiendo poco a poco por debajo de su falda.

Estaba vencida, Annie Britter había sucumbido antes las caricias y besos que Archie estaba dándole, mientras la mano del chico alcanzaba por debajo de la falda de ella, sus braguitas, introduciendo aquella mano hasta alcanzar el centro de ella, que lo recibió con gusto.

- Aahh…

- ¿Ves pequeña? – susurraba en su oído – estabas esperándome… quieres que yo esté ahí… - decía mientras sus dedos masajeaban un lugar en particular de su feminidad

El cabello de Annie caía tapando su rostro, sus piernas temblaban, era como si no pudiera soportar más aquello que Archie estaba haciéndole.

La respiración de ella era agitada, pero entendió algo al mirar los ojos de Archie con más detenimiento, un pesar la inundó en su pecho, una tristeza la embargó al ver los ojos de Archie y darse cuenta que se había drogado.

No pudo decirle nada, solo lo miró con tristeza y dolor, mientras se iba acercando a ella, atrapándola en sus brazos y dirigiendo su boca a la de ella para comenzar a besarla en un beso lleno de lujuria y placer, el cual Annie para su frustración, también estaba gozando.

Sin dejar de besarla, las manos de Archie se fueron a sus glúteos y comenzaron a masajearlos, entonces sintió como los brazos de él la levantaron y caminaron hacia un lado de aquel edificio que al parecer, estaba casi abandonado, había arbustos muy grandes que impedían la visibilidad y los escondían muy bien, ahí la puso en una cama de hojas, las cuales crujieron.

Él se puso encima de ella, restregaba su excitado miembro, las piernas de Annie lo rodeaban, mientras continuaba besando su cuello, abrió su camisa del uniforme hasta alcanzar un objetivo.

- ¡OH Annie…! – dijo al ver aquellos senos blancos con puntas rosadas – nunca me cansaré de repetirlo… es lo más bello que jamás he visto…

- Archie… Archie…

- Si Annie… di mi nombre… solo mi nombre quiero escuchar en tus labios…

Besó uno, besó el otro, chupaba aquellos senos con una delicia propia como si de un bebé se tratara, mientras escuchaba gemir a Annie suavemente, para él era como una melodía que entraba en sus oídos, que llegaba a su cerebro y lo nublaba.

Después las manos bajaron hasta la falda de Annie, subiéndola, descubriendo así aquellas piernas blancas, y el centro húmedo de ella, tapado por unas pequeñas braguitas en color negro, aquella visión volvió loco desesperado a Archie, quien bajó sus braguitas y descubrió que ella lo esperaba ya dispuesta.

Archie con manos temblorosas, abrió su pantalón y dejó al descubierto su miembro completamente erguido y listo para encontrarse con ella, ya cuando estuvo listo, de una sola estocada entró, logrando que Annie diera un gemido ronco y arqueara su espalda para poder darle más profundidad.

Los gemidos de los dos eran como uno solo, Archie repetía el nombre de ella, ella repetía el nombre de él, mientras sus movimientos se hacían más y más rápidos, hasta que por fin, llegaron al clímax total de aquella segunda entrega.

Quedaron abrazados, respirando agitadamente, él aún dentro de ella como si no quisiera abandonar aquel abrazo.

Poco a poco, Archie, fue quedando dormido, agotado en parte por aquel acto que tuvieron, pero también por el efecto de la droga que momentos antes de irla a buscar, se había tomado.

- Annie… - susurró con sus ojos cerrados

Annie lo miró con tristeza, a pesar de gozar en sus brazos, sentía un vacío enorme en su pecho, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras lo miraban, no podía evitar amarlo, lo amaba más que nadie en el mundo, se había propuesto no caer en sus brazos, pero, fue más fuerte el sentimiento que sentía por él.

Le acarició el cabello con ternura, le pasó sus dedos por aquel rostro amado de Archie, le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- Archie… te amo… - susurró ella cerca de sus labios

- Annie… - Lamentablemente, esas palabras las dijo al viento y a los árboles, ya que Annie momentos antes se había marchado dejándolo solo.

Continuará…

¡Konnichiwa!

NOTITAS DE MÍ:

Pues bueno… ¿Cómo han visto las reacciones de Terry¿Realmente serán las que Candy cree? En que quizás éste esté sufriendo por su exprometida… a veces podemos entender otras cosas sin darnos cuenta, las actitudes o palabras de la otra persona nos hacen creer que son verdad.

¿Candy concursará en canto¿Hará buen papel?

¿Hasta donde puedes llegar por amor? Annie siempre es vencida por Archie ¿realmente puedes resistirte al hombre que amas, puedes decirle no?

Pues a ver que pasa en el siguiente capítulo…

Ahora lo más bello de todo… AGRADECIMIENTOS…

Como siempre, nunca de los nunca, acabaré de agradecerles la atención prestada a este fic, sé que no es la gran maravilla, ni lo mejor que he podido hacer, pero pues son cosas que me van saliendo y trato de ordenarlas y sobre todo de que las puedan entender, a veces es complicado para mi encontrar las palabras adecuadas para brindarles una mejor redacción, lo que espero lograr algún día, aunque lo dudo (jejeje).

Quiero dar agradecimientos especiales a todas las chicas del CCFANFICS, de de FANFIC.ES, así como a las ETERNAS DONCELLAS… WOW, es para mi un enorme gusto las palabras, los comentarios y sus mensajes, gracias, esto es lo que logra hacer que los ánimos continúen adelante y no desista de abandonar la historia… GRACIAS.

Creo que debo reiterar nuevamente lo que dije en mi primer capítulo, este fic, es diferente a lo que he acostumbrado a hacer hasta ahora, usaría palabras diferentes, quizás groserías, quizás sería más descriptiva en algunas cuestiones, no había acostumbrado hasta ahora a hacer escenas sexuales que pudieran sonar vulgares o hasta grotescas, aunque agradezco que me las puedan marcar para que yo pueda evitar hacer algo indebido y faltarles al respeto.

Vuelvo a pedir nuevamente sus comentarios, buenos o malos, son algo que yo valoro, para poder aprender de ellos, solo ustedes pueden marcarme los errores que yo cometa para así poder solucionarlos, ya que de nueva cuenta repito, no soy una escritora, solo una persona que trata de plasmar de una manera muy tosca la imaginación que de repente inunda su cerebro, el cual está muy gastado ya, así que de antemano pido mil disculpas si algo que lean no esté bien hecho.

Besos.

Lizette.


	10. Cap 10

**NOTA: ****ADVERTENCIA, EN ESTE CAPÍTULO SI TE SIENTES OFENDIDO POR LAS PALABRAS Y SITUACIONES, ABSTENTE DE CONTINUAR LEYENDO. **

**Este fic está enteramente dedicado a una amiga que hace unos años entró en mi corazón y que jamás pudo salir de ahí, una mujer tan especial que doy gracias a la vida, al destino y a Dios por haberla puesto en mi camino, nunca la olvidaré… Claide, eres un ángel ahora y siempre estarás en mi corazón… donde quiera que estés siempre vivirás entre nosotras… **

**Te amo y Te odio **

**Cáp. 10 **

- Bueno señorita Andrey, creo que ya hemos quedado de acuerdo en cual será la canción que cante en el concurso… - decía sonriente el señor Dobson, profesor de canto

- Si… trataré de dar mi mejor esfuerzo profesor… - contestó la rubia

- Ok, mañana le espero entonces para comenzar a ensayar…

- Bien…

La chica salió del aula, se dirigiría al comedor ya que hacía poco había dado la hora ya de cenar, iba distraída leyendo las letras de la canción que le habían dado que no se dio cuenta de dos sombras que estaban paradas en una esquina de los pasillos, las cuales cuando Candy desapareció, se dirigieron a la puerta del salón de música.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

- Hola chicos… - saludó Candy cuando llegó a la mesa donde estaban sentados sus amigos

Nuevamente estaban solo Stear, Patty, Annie y Anthony, pero sin preguntar, se sentó con ellos.

- ¿Cómo te fue Candy? – preguntó Anthony

- Muy bien, me han dado al fin la canción que interpretaré… - le mostró la hoja al rubio

- ¡Oh que bien! – la vio – es muy bonita esta canción, al parecer le agradó el timbre de tu voz, porque en notas, es un poco elevada…

- Pues realmente no lo sé… me dijo que tenía bonita voz, que solo necesitaba solfear un poco… - dijo

- Entonces tendremos que cuidar esa garganta… - dijo Stear sonriendo

Después de terminar de cenar, Candy se dirigió a la Administración para pedir que le hicieran una llamada, tenía que contarle a su hermano, que participaría en el evento, justamente en canto, sabía, pensaba riendo, lo que Albert le diría cuando le contara, la embromaría diciéndole que quizás dejaría sordos a los asistentes cuando la escucharan cantar.

Pero sabía que le daría gusto saber que participaría en algo; recordó mientras caminaba por los pasillos, que Albert y ella siempre se sentaban en la parte trasera de su casa que tenían cerca de la playa a cantar los dos, precisamente de Albert había recibido las primeras enseñanzas en algunas notas, ya que a él le gustaba tocar la guitarra y cantar también, junto con él aprendió varias canciones, aunque nunca pudo dominar del todo la guitarra como él.

Su hermano la llevaba a verlo tocar en algún bar por las tardes, en ese tiempo en que sus padres vivían y no contaban con suficiente dinero, Albert lo hacía precisamente para sacar dinero extra para sus estudios, una nostalgia la invadió con aquellos recuerdos, todo aquello había sucedido cuando no sabían que eran herederos de una de las familias más ricas de los Estados Unidos.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

- Buenas noches profesor Dobson… - una voz hizo levantar la vista al hombre, quien estaba leyendo unas notas en su escritorio

- Señorita Leegan… - dijo abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa – señorita Smith… ¿Qué…? – su voz tenía un tono titubeante - ¿Qué…hacen…aquí…?

- ¿Acaso no le da gusto vernos profesor? – dijo Elisa sonriendo maliciosamente mientras se acercaba al escritorio

- Yo…

- Creo que… usted tiene una deuda pendiente con nosotras… - Elisa siseaba las palabras, Luisa a su lado solo sonreía también con malicia

- No… sé… a… que… se… refiera señorita… Leegan…

- Mmm… - Elisa se acercó al hombre que la miraba casi con temor y puso una mano en el pecho de él – podríamos recordarlo… - abrió sus piernas sentándose encima de él, quien solo dio un respingo cuando sintió el peso de ella

- Podría… entrar… alguien… - decía con voz entrecortada el profesor

- No se preocupes profesor… - dijo Luisa poniéndose detrás de él mientras agarraba su cabello – ya nos hemos asegurado de que nadie nos moleste…

- Así es… - dijo Elisa comenzando a abrir los botones de la camisa del hombre que comenzó a sudar.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Stear y Patty caminaban en uno de los jardines, ya era de noche, pronto sería la hora de irse a los dormitorios.

- Te noto callado… - dijo Patty suavemente sin soltar la mano de él

- Es que pienso en tantas cosas…

- ¿Puedo saberlo?

- Si… - se detuvieron y se recargó en uno de los árboles – me preocupa mucho mi hermano… - ella no habló – verás, lo he visto raro, siento que quizás esté tomando drogas… él dice que no pasa nada, y yo trato de confiar en él, y no quiero molestar al hermano de Candy…

- Creo que deberías hablar con él, informarle lo que sucede…

- Lo sé, pero quiero confiar en mi hermano… sino lo hago, creerá que no me importa y se alejará…

- Stear… - Patty lo abrazó – no te preocupes, habla con Archie entonces, si ves que no te hace caso, pues no lo dudes más y habla con el hermano de Candy…

- Gracias Patty…

- ¿Por qué me agradeces?

- Por escucharme…

- Stear… ante todo soy tu amiga también… - puso una mano en la mejilla del chico – te amo… - se puso de puntitas y besó tiernamente los labios de él

- Yo también te amo… - dijo abrazándola y acercándola más a él profundizando el beso – ahhh… - suspiró – Patty… quisiera tanto… - besaba su cuello

- Yo también Stear…

- Pero… creo que… debo detenerme… - la separó a regañadientes de él – sino no podré dejarte ir…

- ¿Y crees que yo quiero irme? – le contestó mirándolo con los ojos muy brillantes

- Patty… - acarició un mechón de su cabello – quiero que sea especial… no quiero que lo hagamos así… en cualquier lugar… no… - ella lo miraba con rubor en sus mejillas – yo quiero que lo recuerdes como un momento único en tu vida, así quiero recordarlo yo también… ¿me entiendes?

- ¡Si Stear, te entiendo! – lo abrazó

- No sabes cuánto me tengo que aguantar para no ir a tu habitación y quedarme ahí contigo… - dijo roncamente, sintió como ella tembló – pero te prometo, que será muy pronto, muy pronto tendremos un momento para nosotros…

- ¡Stear!

- Ya verás… - volvió a atrapar sus labios

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de los jardines…

- ¿Sabes que siempre he querido pasar una noche así contigo? – preguntó Anthony

Estaban los dos sentados en una de las bancas del colegio, cercano donde estaba la fuente, las lámparas encendidas a los alrededores le daban un aspecto muy romántico al lugar.

- Hace mucho que no nos sentábamos así por las noches…

- Es verdad, creo que en el portal de las rosas lo hacíamos todas las noches… - comentó Candy

- Si… bueno, es que ahí nadie nos mantenía con el horario, aunque a veces la tía abuela era un poco estricta…

- Si, sobre todo conmigo… decía que yo había venido a desestabilizar la conducta de ustedes tres – dijo riendo – a veces me preguntaba ¿por qué a mi no me quería como a ustedes o como a mi hermano?

- Por lo que nos habíamos dado cuenta, Albert es idéntico al tío James… y creo que precisamente porque era el más joven, era el consentido de la tía… y ahora al parecer el lugar lo tomó Albert…

- Pero Albert tiene el color de los ojos de mamá… y yo tengo el color de los de papá… - dijo con un pucherito – debería quererme un poco

- Si te quiere, lo que sucede que es muy reacia a demostrar su cariño…

Un silencio… ninguno decía nada, solo estaban ahí sentados mirando el cielo oscuro, quizás por el efecto de las lámparas no permitían éstas mirar muy bien las estrellas, pero se compensaba con el brillo que daba el agua de la fuente al reflejarse la luz en ella.

- Candy… - habló Anthony de una forma distinta, ella solo lo volteó a mirar – yo quería preguntarte… si, bueno, crees que tendré alguna oportunidad contigo…

- Anthony…

- Sé que es un poco precipitado todo esto, pero pues, quizás estoy un poco influenciado por Stear y Patty… que pues, me gustaría estar más tiempo contigo…

- Yo…

- No me digas nada aún, además solo quiero saber si hay una oportunidad, si me respondes que si la hay, pues… podríamos intentar ser más que amigos… - le tomó la mano y la miraba – piénsalo… es más… ¿Qué te parece si me contestas cuando termine este evento?

- ¿Y por qué hasta entonces?

- Porque estaré un poco ocupado, recuerda que pertenezco al Club Hípico y debo entrenar… además tú también vas a participar en canto y estarás también ocupada… así que para no tener problemas o algún contratiempo… mejor cuando todo este evento termine y estemos tranquilos, me contestas… ¿qué te parece?

- Está bien… creo que tienes razón…

- Ok… - se levantó – yo… me voy… - ella lo miró un poco sonriente – te dejo para que comiences a pensar… - ella se levantó también

- De acuerdo…

- Piénsalo… ¿Si? – se le notaba un poco nervioso al chico – espero que logres tener una respuesta satisfactoria… - sonreía él

- Ok…

- Bueno… pues… - no sabía qué hacer Anthony, se sentía extrañamente nervioso, ya que movía mucho sus manos, caminaba hacia atrás, miraba a otros lados, Candy lo miraba sonriendo – nos veremos entonces mañana para desayunar ¿está bien?

- Si… claro… - sonreía la rubia

- Ok… me voy… descansa… - caminó para alejarse, pero al mismo tiempo se regresó - ¡Dios! Sé que no debo hacerlo pero… discúlpame… - le dio un rápido beso en los labios a Candy, quien lo recibió con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa

Anthony se alejó casi corriendo, dejando a una sorprendida Candy con la sensación de aquel suave beso dado en sus labios, la calidez sintiendo en su corazón, que parecía palpitar rápidamente, era un sentimiento muy bello el que estaba sintiendo por Anthony, quien era un chico muy tierno.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Al siguiente día, después del acostumbrado desayuno con los chicos, Candy se dirigía al salón de música para comenzar sus ensayos.

Los chicos que tenían que participar en los eventos, tenían permiso de la rectora para faltar a las clases cotidianas, porque tenían que prepararse para representar al colegio y hacer un buen papel.

- Buenos días profesor Dobson… - entró Candy saludando al hombre

- Buenos días señorita Andrey… - el tono y el semblante del hombre no era muy bueno

- Ya estoy lista para que comencemos el ensayo…

- Verá señorita Andrey… - titubeaba, en sus ojos había desconcierto – ayer me equivoqué en darle una canción que no era…

- ¿Cómo dice?

- Si, esa canción no era la que había dispuesto para usted… - le extendió la mano para pedirle las hojas, Candy se la dio – esta otra es la que era para usted…

- Pero… - Candy miró las hojas – esta canción… - comenzó a decir después de leer de qué se trataba – no creo… que… sea acorde para el concurso…

- Pues es la que le he escogido y debe de aceptarla…

- Pero…

- Claro que si no le parece pues, no participe…

- Perdón profesor pero, es que esta canción no me parece acorde a lo que es este evento… - repitió

- Bueno señorita Andrey, creo que el profesor aquí soy yo, y yo decido que, o cual canción interpretaran los alumnos…

Candy miró desalentada la canción, sabía que no era lo que debería usarse para interpretar en un evento como aquel, pero no podía discutir con el profesor.

- Bueno señorita Andrey comencemos el ensayo… - dijo acercándose al piano

- ¿Y si aún así, sin aceptar esta canción, decido participar? – dijo con un leve tono de rebeldía

- Tendrá que hacerlo sin mi patrocinio… y sin el apoyo de los alumnos de la orquesta…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque usted está desobedeciendo una orden dada por mi… por eso…

Candy sintió que el corazón se le congelaba, no podía creer respuesta tan tajante del profesor Dobson ¿qué era lo que había ocurrido? Ayer estaba tan alegre, no había acabado de alentarla, incluso había dicho que su voz era maravillosa, y hoy, estaba incluso cortante, grosero.

- Piénselo… medítelo y déme su respuesta más tarde… - dijo dándole la espalda

- Está bien profesor Dobson… - dijo la chica saliendo del aula

- Lo siento señorita Andrey… - dijo el profesor en voz baja cuando no la puerta se había cerrado

Candy salió muy desalentada del aula, miraba la hoja con la canción tristemente.

- Parece que te han dado la canción acorde para ti… - escuchó una voz burlona a su lado

La rubia volteó a mirar a la de la voz, Elisa Leegan le miraba sonriendo burlona.

- ¿Acaso tu…? – preguntó Candy

- ¿Yo?

- Tu tuviste algo que ver… - lo dijo no como pregunta, sino como una afirmación

- Creo que el profesor se dio cuenta que había cometido un error y lo enmendó… espero que hagas un buen papel y no pongas en vergüenza al colegio… - se dio la vuelta y se alejó riendo.

Candy se quedó mirando a la pelirroja alejarse, apretó fuertemente la hoja de su canción, sentía una furia enorme en su pecho.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

- ¿Te sientes bien Candy? – preguntó Anthony

Estaban ya en la hora de la comida, nuevamente solo estaban Patty, Stear, Annie, ella y Anthony.

- ¿Eh? Si, si me siento bien – trató de sonreír mientras miraba su comida picándola

En eso dos figuras se pararon a un lado de donde estaba sentada Candy.

- Hola chicos… - saludó Anthony

Eran Terry y Archie con sus respectivas bandejas, para la suerte de Annie y Candy, los dos asientos a sus lados estaban vacíos, los cuales ocuparon respectivamente Archie y Terry.

- Estaban perdidos… - comentó Stear

- Lo que sucede que hemos estado entrenando… - comentó Archie – nos hemos ido a correr temprano a la cancha

- Al parecer quieren ganar este año también… - dijo Patty

- Si… - contestó Archie

Terry que no había hablado, estaba sentado a un lado de Candy, vio las hojas que ésta tenía a un lado de su bandeja y las tomó.

- ¿Por qué cantarás esta basura? – le preguntó de repente haciendo que todos en la mesa lo voltearan a mirar

- ¡Dame eso! – trató de quitárselas

- Pregunté… ¿Por qué diablos cantarás esta basura? – la miraba con seriedad, ella estaba también molesta

- ¡Porque es la canción que me dio el profesor…! – contestó

- ¿Qué canción es? – preguntó ahora Anthony, Candy solo apretó los labios

- "Gimme" de Brithney Spears… - respondió Terry con desprecio

- Pero ayer tenías otra… - Annie habló ahora

- ¡Eso es un insulto! – dijo Archie ahora

- No puedo creer que el profesor Dobson te haya cambiado la canción… - dijo Anthony - ¿Quieres que hable con él?

- No… - dijo Candy

- ¡Pero alguien debería hacerlo! – dijo Archie

- ¡Candy no debes permitirlo! – dijo Annie

- ¡Voy a arreglarlo con ese tipo! – dijo Terry levantándose

- ¡¡Basta!! – alzó la voz Candy que incluso los demás en el comedor los voltearon a mirar, Terry la miró desafiante - ¡Yo seré la que arreglaré este asunto y tu no tienes por qué meterte! – le dijo a Terry arrebatándole las hojas – nadie tiene porque meterse… - se volvió a sentar y moduló su voz – ya el profesor decidió que esto cantaré… y eso haré…

En esas estaban cuando pasaron a su lado tres chicas, las cuales Candy miró disimuladamente con enojo, lo cual al parecer no se dieron cuenta todos, solo uno.

- Ella tuvo que ver… – dijo en voz baja Terry

- No te metas… - contestó igual en voz baja Candy

Terry no volvió a decir nada, se concretó a comer su comida, mientras los demás hacían los comentarios, Candy igual, no hablaba solo picaba su comida y una de sus manos empuñaba la hoja de la canción.

- Mañana… - la voz de Patty se dejó escuchar – se hará la ceremonia de bienvenida para los alumnos que vienen de otras escuelas… - lo hizo más que nada para cambiar el tema – al parecer se llevará a cabo en las explanadas deportivas, así que veremos quienes vendrán este año…

- Yo… - habló Candy levantándose – me voy a mi habitación… perdón…

- ¡Candy! – Annie se fue con ella

- Voy… voy con ella… - dijo Patty mirando a Stear

- Está bien cariño… - contestó el de los lentes

Todos en la mesa no supieron como actuar, Archie solo miró alejarse a las chicas, Terry no las miró, cerró sus ojos con enojo, Anthony estaba preocupado, sus ojos siguieron a la rubia hasta alejarse, igualmente Stear quienes quedaron muy afligidos por lo que sucedía con la rubia.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Rato después que Patty y Annie salieran de la habitación, Candy se acostó en su cama, miraba el techo, quizás quería encontrar alguna fisura en él, pero no, su mente divagaba, ahora entendía muchas cosas, había entendido con lo que Elisa le dijo, que ella tuvo que ver en el cambio de decisión del profesor.

¿Qué podía hacer¿Interpretar esa canción? Pero… realmente no le gustaba, incluso la cantante no le gustaba… nunca fue de sus gustos… pero tenía que hacerlo… tenía que hacerlo de manera muy digna… ella nunca se había dejado vencer y no lo haría por alguien como Elisa… que aún no lograba comprender de qué forma había logrado que el profesor hiciera ese cambio.

Así sin entender nada, se quedó dormida, quizás mañana con el nuevo día podría encontrar una nueva respuesta a todo.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Llegó el nuevo día, aquel día se llevaría a cabo el evento de bienvenida para los alumnos que vendrían a participar dentro del Colegio San Pablo; la preparación de la mayoría de los alumnos que participarían en el evento escolar en sus distintas ramas, estaban casi listos.

Aquella mañana Candy salió de su recamara a la misma hora, llegó a la puerta de al lado, la cual era la habitación de Patty.

- Candy… - abrió Patty – buenos días…

- Hola Patty, creo que hoy les gané a las dos a levantarme temprano… - dijo sonriendo

- No lo creo Candy… - sonreía Patty también – hoy no tendremos ninguna actividad… - le invitó a pasar

- ¿Cómo?

- Si, hoy habrá una ceremonia para recibir a los alumnos invitados al evento, recuerda que estarán hospedados aquí también… si… será a medio día, por lo que podremos almorzar tranquilamente…

- Y yo que creí que al fin había podido levantarme antes que ustedes… - dijo desalentada

- ¿Cómo estás hoy? – preguntó la de lentes

- Muy bien… - contestó con una sonrisa – lista para empezar con lo que debo hacer…

- Siempre te pones de píe… _"tenía razón Annie…"_ – pensó esto último

- ¡Vayamos por Annie!

Se llevó casi jalando a la chica de lentes fuera de la habitación.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Rato más tarde, los alumnos se encontraban reunidos en la explanada de fútbol, la cual era uno de los sitios donde había más espacio, había sido dispuesto una especie de tarima donde estarían sentadas desde la rectora y algunos profesores más que se habían encargado de organizar aquel evento.

Cuando Candy, Annie y Patty, se dirigían hacia la cancha, habían visto mucho movimiento en cuanto a personas, así como los sonidos de autos y personas que se escuchaban desde la entrada principal del colegio.

La mayoría de los alumnos de aquel colegio ya estaban sentados en las gradas de las tribunas de la cancha, mientras en un pequeño podium estaban la madre superiora que era la rectora del plantel, así como varias monjas y otros profesores que daban clases.

- ¿Han visto cuántos chicos y chicas han venido? – preguntó Annie

- Mmmm… - Patty acomodó sus lentes sobre su nariz – si, al parecer vinieron muchos más que el año anterior…

Entonces se escucharon unos sonidos en el altavoz, llamando la atención de todos.

- Jumm… - se aclaró la garganta el profesor de literatura, quien era un hombrecillo ya entrado en años, con media cabeza sin cabellos, los cuales ya eran blancos en su totalidad, acomodó sus anteojos en su chata nariz – jóvenes y señoritas… - comenzó a decir con voz modulada, propia de un estudioso de las letras – estamos aquí reunidos para dar la bienvenida a los alumnos que han venido a participar en este evento académico anual… ¡jumm! – se aclaró la garganta – así que debemos hacerles sentir la hospitalidad que este honorable colegio les brindará y del cual estamos muy orgullosos… bla, bla, bla…

En la parte alta de las tribunas, estaban juntos los cuatro reyes.

- Han venido más alumnos este año… de igual forma no creo que se lleven los mejores premios… – dijo Archie burlón

- Ya lo creo hermano… - contestó sonriente Stear

Nuevamente el sonido del clásico golpecito al micro para llamar la atención.

- Bueno estimados alumnos… - dijo con voz modulada nuevamente el hombrecillo, después de una larga explicación desde cuando el colegio San Pablo había abierto sus puertas y cosas que ya los alumnos se sabían de memoria, hasta que al fin terminó una larga explicación, de la cual los alumnos estaban ya casi durmiéndose, llegó al punto – demos entonces la bienvenida a los colegios que enseguida mencionaré, háganlos sentir como en casa…

Una aclamación y un aplauso, se dejó escuchar en el lugar, mientras cada colegio hacía su entrada al centro de la pista junto con un banderín para identificar el nombre de su escuela.

- ¿Has visto…? – Archie dio un leve codazo a Terry que con cara de aburrimiento veía todo aquello – los del colegio masculino…

- Mmmm… ya veo…

- Volveremos a darles una paliza…

- Si… - contestó Terry con la mirada fija hacia un punto, el cual Archie siguió

- Vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – dijo cerca del oído a Terry - ¿Acaso alguien del pasado ha venido?

Terry no contestó, apretó sus labios y su mirada se endureció al observar a la persona que Archie se refería.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

- ¿Has visto cuantos chicos guapos hay…? – comentaba Annie

- Annie… - Candy sonreía mientras le daba un leve codazo

Cuando los chicos pasaron cerca de las gradas donde se encontraban Candy, Annie y Patty, uno de ellos levantó la mano hacia ellas, pero lo diferente del caso es que miraba a una en particular, quien le contestó de igual forma levantando su mano.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

- ¡Vaya! – dijo burlón Terry - ¿Has visto eso?

En Archie apareció una mirada llena de furia al ver aquello, sus manos las empuñó.

- No me importa… - dijo casi en voz baja

- No es eso lo que has demostrado… - le contestó de igual forma Terry

- Piensa lo que quieras…

- ¿Entonces, no te molestaría que yo…? – preguntó burlón

- Ni te atrevas…

- Mmm entiendo… pero, no creo que esa chica sea para cuando tú lo desees querido Archie… - contestó Terry – esa chica es diferente…

El de cabello marrón no contestó, él lo sabía, sabía que Annie no era de un solo momento, precisamente por eso no podía estar con ella, ni entablar una relación, pero no por eso iba a permitir que otro la tocara.

- Solo no te acerques a ella… - dijo

- Mmm… no tiene dueño aún… es una chica libre… - lo provocó

- ¿No serías capaz…? – lo miró incrédulo

- ¿Tu que crees? – sonreía de medio lado malicioso – dices que no es nada tuyo… no tiene porque molestarte…

Archie no supo qué contestarle, pero en aquel momento tuvo ganas de golpearlo, solo de imaginar a Annie siendo tocada no solo por él, sino por otro hombre, no supo explicar lo que aquello le hizo sentir.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

- ¡Oh Annie¿Has visto eso? – le festejaba Patty – ¡Es guapísimo!

Annie estaba mirando alejarse al muchacho que le había levantado la mano en modo de saludo, realmente era guapísimo como decía Patty, aunque se le hacía conocido, no recordaba en donde lo había visto.

- Si que es guapo… - comentaba Candy

- Si… - dijo como embelesada la morena

Pero sin saber por qué, sentía una opresión en su pecho, además de una mirada intensa que sabía venía de la parte alta de las Tribunas.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Más tarde, había terminado toda la presentación de los grupos de alumnos, se daría una comida especial en el comedor de la escuela, por lo que habría más personas en él, así que las chicas se apresuraron para llegar y encontrar una mesa.

- Si que es algo diferente todo esto… - comentaba Candy tomando algo con su tenedor y lo llevó a su boca

- Si, algunos claro se conocen… pertenecen algunos al mismo grupo social… - explicaba Patty, Annie solo observaba, estaba impresionada por todo aquello

En esas estaban cuando de repente una voz las hizo voltear.

- ¿Podemos sentarnos aquí?

Dos muchachos estaban parados con charolas en manos, el uniforme que portaban era del colegio masculino St. Joseph, uno era pelirrojo y el otro de cabellos oscuros, éste último le sonreía a Annie, las tres chicas lo reconocieron como el que levantó la mano a modo de saludo a la morena.

- Como verán… - dijo el chico de cabello negro – no hay mesas disponibles…

- Si… claro… - contestó Annie antes que las otras dos

Los dos chicos se sentaron, Annie quedó en medio del moreno y el pelirrojo.

- Creo Rob que debemos presentarnos – dijo el moreno levantándose – yo soy Brian Cavern… - hizo una reverencia ante las tres

- Y yo soy Robert Huntington…

- Pertenecemos al equipo de fútbol del Colegio St Joseph…

- Tanto gusto… soy Annie Britter…

- Es un placer Annie Britter… - dijo Brian con suavidad tomando la mano de ésta dándole un beso, lo cual la hizo ruborizarse

- ¿Tú eres…? – preguntó Annie mirándolo con fijeza

- Si, me recuerdas…

- Eres el chico de la disco…

- Así es…

Sobra decir que con Candy y Patty no hubo el mismo despliegue de atención por parte de Brian, quien al parecer estaba completamente embelesado con Annie.

Aunque claro estaban platicando amenamente con Robert, cuando en eso un barullo se dejó escuchar al otro extremo del comedor, lo cual los hizo voltear no solo a ellos, sino a casi todos los que estaban en el lugar.

Y no era para menos, los cuatro reyes habían hecho su aparición y descubrieron que la mesa que siempre ocupaban estaba ocupada por otros chicos, los cuales fueron desalojados de manera muy ruda por Archie y Terry, mientras que Anthony y Stear se habían quedado donde estaban las mesas que tenían la comida esperando el turno para servirles, observaban con pesar a sus compañeros.

- No puedo creer semejante comportamiento de esos chicos… - comentó Robert

- Pues créelo… - contestó – no podríamos esperar menos de Granchester y Cornwell…

Candy al escuchar aquel comentario, no pudo evitar preguntar.

- ¿Conoces a Terry? – dijo la rubia

- ¿Quién no conoce a los cuatro Reyes de este colegio…? – dijo con ironía – su fama es conocida por muchos y no por su buen comportamiento…

A la rubia no le gustó el tono que usó, de cualquier forma, tres de los cuatro reyes eran sus primos y pues el otro era Terry, pero aunque sabía que eran bravucones y les gustaba abusar de los demás, no lo eran los cuatro, solo Terry, y Archie quien lo seguía, pero aún así, este chico no tenía derecho de criticarlos de esa forma, pensaba sintiendo ganas de golpear a ese chico.

- Candy… - escuchó la voz de Patty hablarle suavemente poniendo una mano en una de las suyas, la rubia la volteó a mirar, y la de lentes solo movió la cabeza en forma negativa sonriéndole

Ésta entendió que no debía decir nada, no tenía caso hacer un debate de eso, Patty y ella más que nadie sabía quienes eran los cuatro reyes, además de que uno de ellos era precisamente novio de su amiga.

Annie solo miraba de reojo aquella acción hecha por Archie, no comentaba nada, no quería voltear tampoco para que el de ojos marrón se diera cuenta que no estaba acompañada solamente por sus amigas.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Pero Archie no necesitaba que ella lo mirara, ya que desde que entró al comedor alcanzó a mirar justamente cuando el chico de cabellos oscuros tomaba la mano de Annie y se la llevaba a sus labios.

- Tu mismo dijiste que no es nada tuyo… - escuchó la voz de Terry en su oído

El de cabello marrón lo volteó a mirar con odio, el de cabello castaño le correspondió esa mirada con una sonrisa llena de burla.

- ¿Y ahora donde nos sentaremos? – preguntó Stear – hasta la mesa donde están las chicas está ocupada…

- Si, es verdad… - dijo Anthony acorde con Stear

- ¿Y acaso no tenemos la nuestra Archie? – preguntó Terry sonriendo de medio lado

- Si… tienes razón… tenemos la nuestra… - los ojos de Archie brillaron de forma extraña comenzando a caminar rumbo al otro extremo del lugar

- Hermano… - lo llamó Stear - ¡Espera¿Qué tratas de hacer

- Como ven, es el único que se preocupa por buscar donde sentarnos a comer – comentó Terry con sarcasmo siguiendo a Archie

Stear y Anthony se quedaron parados con las charolas de sus dos compañeros que sin preguntar nada, solo las pusieron en sus manos.

Así fue como llegaron a la mesa que acostumbraban sentarse, la cual estaba ocupada por unos chicos y chicas de otro colegio, quienes no tenían ni la más mínima idea de que esa mesa era exclusivamente propiedad de los cuatro reyes, lo cual se los hicieron saber de una manera no muy cortes, Archie y Terry, así se sentaron mientras esperaban a que llegaran sus compañeros con las charolas de ellos.

Archie sentía que una furia comenzaba a amenazar querer explotar al voltear a cada momento a la mesa que ocupaban las chicas con aquellos chicos, apretaba las manos cada vez que la morena reía de lo que decía el otro chico.

- Deberías controlarte… después podrás desquitarte… - nuevamente la voz de Terry que le hablaba bajo

- ¿Tú que harías en este momento…? – contestó igualmente bajo

- No te gustaría saberlo… - sonreía maliciosamente Terry

- Creo que hoy estaría dispuesto a escucharte…

- Me levantaría e iría a esa mesa, me la llevaría y le haría saber tanto a él, como a ella, que es mía... – dijo sarcásticamente

- ¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!! – Archie comenzó a reírse, sus carcajadas se dejaron escuchar por casi todo el lugar, haciendo que algunos voltearan a mirarlo - ¿¿¿Crees que yo haría eso??? – dijo tratando de calmar su risa

- No… no lo harías… por eso lo dije, jamás darías a demostrar el interés que tienes a esa chica… - bajó de nuevo su voz – aunque te estés muriendo por ella… - sonreía burlón

- Imbécil…

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!! – ahora fue el turno de Terry – seré un imbécil… pero yo si actuaría… no permitiría siquiera que otro estuviera cuando menos un milímetro cerca de ella…

- ¡¡Oigan ayúdennos!! – la voz de Stear interrumpió la platica, ya no pudieron seguir hablando, se levantaron y tomaron las charolas que traían cada uno de sus compañeros y se concretaron a comer.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Rato más tarde, Candy y Patty se despidieron de los chicos y de Annie, ya que tenían que ir a sus respectivas actividades de preparación para el evento escolar.

Así que Brian acompañó a Annie cerca del edificio donde se encontraban los dormitorios de las chicas.

- Me ha dado mucho gusto platicar contigo… - dijo Brian

- A mi también…

- ¿Crees que podamos cenar juntos?

- Yo creo que si…

- Bien… debo irme, aún no he desempacado y me esperan – señaló a Robert que estaba alejado

- Entiendo…

- Nos veremos entonces…

- Si…

- Hasta luego Annie Britter… - dijo volviendo a tomar su mano besándola

Annie vio como se alejaba este chico, después caminó dirigiéndose por uno de los pasillos que la llevarían a las escaleras a las habitaciones de las chicas, iba sonriente, aquel muchacho Brian había sido muy galante con ella, ojala otro chico de ojos marrón fuera así también, pensó con tristeza.

- Veo que vienes muy contenta…

Annie se detuvo de golpe, como si la hubieran sorprendido haciendo algo malo, miró con desafío al portador de aquella voz.

- ¿No me dices nada? – preguntó Archie, nuevamente no contestó ella - ¿Quién era ese tipo¿Por qué hablabas con él?

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones… - contestó al fin ella – además no creo que pueda afectarte el hecho de con quien hable yo… - comenzó a caminar, lamentablemente tenía que pasar a un lado de él para subir las escaleras.

- Pues creo que en eso estás equivocada… - le tomó de un brazo haciéndola pegarse a la pared y él con su cuerpo pegado al de ella

- ¡Suéltame! – dijo sin alzar la voz

- ¿Eso quiere decir que tendrás algo con él?

- Soy libre – lo miró desafiante – y puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana…

- No lo permitiré… - Archie tenía a pocos centímetros su boca de la de ella

- No soy nada tuyo… - casi rozaban sus bocas al hablar

- Fuiste mía… - susurraba ya en sus labios, sus manos apretaban las muñecas de ella

- Lo has dicho… fui… ya no lo soy…

- No tientes a tu suerte Annie… - los ojos de él chispearon, al parecer no le gustó esa respuesta a Archie – porque no sabes de lo que puedo ser capaz…

La soltó, Annie subió corriendo las escaleras con un poco de susto, iba respirando agitadamente, esa mirada en Archie no le había gustado nada.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

En las caballerizas, Terry peinaba con fuerzas el cabello de aquella yegua blanca, la cual no parecía afectarle lo que hacía su amo.

En la mente de Terry se volvían a escuchar las palabras que le dijo a Archie en el comedor:

- _"Me levantaría e iría a esa mesa, me la llevaría y le haría saber tanto a él, como a ella, que es mía..." _Claro que lo haría… - murmuró – a todo mundo se lo haría saber… no solo a ella… o a él… todo el mundo sabría que esa chica es solo mía, de nadie más…

Su yegua parecía sentir el pesar y descontrol de su corazón, por lo que restregó su nariz en él.

- No te preocupes Teodora, estoy bien… - también él le puso la mano en su nariz acariciándola

- Sabía que aquí te encontraría…

Terry escuchó aquella voz en su espalda, dejó de acariciar a su yegua y volteó, en sus ojos había una mirada llena de dureza y frialdad al mirar a la portadora de esa voz.

- Hola Terrence…

- Susana…

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo… - aquella chica rubia caminó despacio hacia él, sonreía al mirarlo – te he extrañado…

- Yo no, ni siquiera me he acordado de ti… - dijo frío alejándose de ella

- Sigue estando muy bella Teodora… - trató de acercarse a la yegua, pero ésta dio un respingo para alejar a la chica - ¡Oh! – dijo haciéndose para atrás – no entiendo por qué nunca me ha dejado tocarla…

- ¿Quizás porque ella si conoce mejor a las personas? – dijo burlón

- No seas cruel conmigo Terrence…

- ¿Qué haces aquí Susana?

- Pues tú sabes bien que pertenezco al equipo de equitación… además de que este año participaré en el concurso de Canto ¿irás a verme cantar? Te dedicaré la canción… - sonreía seductora

- No lo creo…

- ¡Oh vamos Terrence! no me trates así, sabes bien lo que fuimos tu y yo… - Terry no contestaba, ni siquiera la miraba – podríamos…

- ¡Ni siquiera lo menciones! – su mirada era llena de enojo al contestarle – no quiero que te acerques a mí, ni siquiera quiero que me hables… y tu y yo no fuimos nada, solo de nombre y porque nuestros padres lo habían decidido… sino, jamás mi nombre hubiera estado involucrado con el tuyo…

- ¡Terrence! no seas rencoroso… - sonreía

- ¿Acaso no puedes dejar de molestar? – otra voz los hizo voltear a la puerta

Una chica de cabellos castaños peinados en una coleta, tenía sus manos en jarras en sus caderas, miraba a la rubia con enojo.

- ¡Tú no tienes nada que hacer en este lugar! – se acercó a ellos poniéndose entre ella y Terry – ¡así que vete y no te quiero ver cerca de mi primo!

- ¿Sabes que eres una entrometida? – dijo Susana mirándola con coraje

- ¿Y tú sabes lo que eres? – contestó la otra chica

Susana solo apretó sus labios, la miró con enojo, se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta de la caballeriza.

- ¡Si que te has vuelto dura prima! – comentó Terry cuando se quedaron solos

- ¡No sabes cuánto la detesto!

- No te enojes Karen, te pondrás fea… - sonreía Terry

- ¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!! – se rió a carcajadas - no lo creo, siempre seré más bella que ella…

Karen Klaise, prima de Terry, era hija de la hermana de su padre, quien se había casado con un empresario Alemán, había mandado a su hija al colegio de señoritas St. Catherine, ella había ido a participar con el equipo de equitación también, era muy buena amazona, como casi todos lo eran por tradición en la familia Granchester.

- Ahora querido primo… cuéntame lo último…

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Esa noche en el comedor, Candy, Anthony, Stear y Patty, se habían sentado juntos, en otra mesa estaban Annie con el chico Brian Cavern, y otros chicos del mismo colegio de éste, Archie y Terry no estaban, y los otros no sabían de ellos, quizás como lo comentaron anteriormente, estarían entrenando.

Rato más tarde se dirigieron todos a sus respectivas habitaciones, la rubia cerró la puerta tras de si, estaba sumamente cansada y fastidiada, no le gustaba ese tipo de presión que estaba llevando ahora, sobre todo que parecía que al profesor de canto no le importaba si estaba vocalizando bien o mal, ella quizás no tendría gran conocimiento en notas musicales, pero si sabía cuando estaba cantando bien o mal, y en aquellos momentos sabía que los ensayos que hacía con el profesor Dobson, no estaban sirviendo, además de que solo vocalizaba muy poco.

Conforme iba aprendiendo la canción, menos le gustaba, ya que nuevamente volvía a recordar que Elisa había tenido que ver para el cambio de su canción y sentía un coraje enorme al darse cuenta que lo había hecho a propósito para que ella hiciera de alguna forma el ridículo, pero no se dejaría vencer por nadie, menos por ella.

Prendió la computadora, quizás encontraría a Albert en el mensajero y podría platicar un rato con él, sobre todo para contarle sobre esta experiencia que tendría, claro que no le contaría todo detalladamente, no le diría de la jugada que le habían hecho, no quería de ningún modo preocuparlo.

No había nadie conectado aún, al parecer todos estaban muy cansados en ese momento, así que aprovechó para ir a bañarse.

Rato después salió de bañarse, miró el computador, no había nada ¿acaso nadie iba a chatear el día de hoy? Se asomó por la ventana y vio que las luces del edificio de los chicos estaban apagadas.

- Parece que soy la única sonámbula hoy – se dijo – ahora tendré que esperar a que se seque mi cabello…

Apagó la computadora, tomó un cepillo y con cuidado comenzó a desenredar su cabello, al acabar con esa tarea, fue hacía la ventana y la abrió, la suave brisa la recibió, aspiró llenando sus pulmones, necesitaba salir, se dijo.

Así que poniéndose sus acostumbrados pants y una sudadera, tenis y poniendo una pinza en su aún húmedo cabello, apagó la luz, cuidándose de que no la vieran, brinco ágilmente a la rama cercana a su terraza, de ahí bajó y se encaminó rumbo al bosque hacia la colina donde le gustaba sentarse.

- Aahhh… no hay nada como esto… - dijo estirándose debajo del árbol donde acostumbraba estar.

Miraba el cielo, había estrellas, se veían muchas, ella sonreía mientras las observaba, pero, nuevamente la asaltó un recuerdo…

_Flash Back _

- _¿Ves que bella estrella brilla en aquella parte? – preguntaba la rubia apuntando a un lado del cielo oscuro _

- _Mmmm no me parece tan bella… - le contestó un chico a su lado _

- _Yo creo que si lo es, es la que más brilla… - decía con su cabeza levantada _

_Cuando sintió un suave beso por el contorno de su mandíbula, cerró sus ojos sintiendo aquella calidez… _

_Fin Flash Back _

- Mmmm… - Candy tenía sus ojos cerrados a pesar de todo no podía dejar de recordar, aún en aquel momento podía sentir muy claramente aquella boca que la acariciaba, demasiado calida, húmeda… ¿¿¿Húmeda??? Abrió sus ojos - ¡¡¡Wa!!! - se separó rápidamente empujándose con sus pies hacia a un lado - ¿¿¿Qué crees que estás haciendo???

- Vamos pecosa… - Terry Granchester estaba sentado a un lado de donde ella estaba momentos antes – lo estabas disfrutando…

- ¡¡Estás loco¿¿Cómo podría yo disfrutar esto que me estabas haciendo?? – dijo mientras con la manga de la sudadera se limpiaba

- Seguramente estabas recordando las veces que veíamos las estrellas… - dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

- ¡Por supuesto que…no! – dijo tratando de sonar indiferente

- Si, reconócelo… - se levantó hasta quedar cerca de ella – recordabas… recordabas aquellas noches de estrellas… - su voz susurraban mientras se iba acercando lentamente a ella, quien no podía moverse atrapada en sus ojos

- Yo… - parpadeó varias veces como si con ello tratara de romper ese hechizo – aléjate… - frunció su ceño

- ¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!! – Terry soltó la carcajada – no te pongas así... ya te he dicho que tus pecas se mueven de lugar... – reía – y se ven muy graciosas ¡ja, ja, ja, ja!

- Mejor me voy… - le dio la espalda

- No espera Candy… - la tomó del brazo para impedirle que se fuera

- No Terry… - dijo, pero su tono sonó como a suplica – debo irme…

- ¿Elisa tuvo que ver en el cambio de la canción verdad? – preguntó, Candy no respondió – lo sabía… es una alimaña…

- No quiero que te metas…

- ¿Realmente cantarás esa canción?

- No puedo evitarlo… - contestó – sino lo hago, no tendré el apoyo del salón de música…

Terry no contestó, miró a un punto, mientras analizaba las palabras de la rubia.

- ¿Tú por qué no participas con la orquesta? – preguntó de repente ella

- Tengo mis motivos… - contestó secamente

- Entiendo… quizás la música te haga tener recuerdos…

- Si… varios…

- Está enfriando… - se abrazó ella misma – debo irme, ya vez que debo cuidar mi garganta… - comenzó a caminar

- Candy espera… - habló él, tomándola de uno de sus brazos - Candy… - sin soltarla se acercó a ella quedando frente a frente – por favor… - le pidió con voz susurrante – no te vayas…

- Es que…

- No… - iba acortando la distancia entre los dos

- Si…

Era quizás inevitable lo que iba a suceder pensaba ella, pero si permitía que Terry la besara, no iba a poder resistirse, una parte de ella lo deseaba, pero la otra no, Terry la acercó más a su cuerpo sin soltarla de los brazos.

- No… - levantó sus manos a modo de defensa – ¡No quiero!

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó él

- Dime algo Terry… - lo miró con seriedad - ¿Qué sientes por mi?

Terry se quedó desconcertado por aquella pregunta ¿Qué podía responder¿Qué la amaba? Eso no lo podía saber, no aún… solo sabía que desde que había vuelto a verla, algo había despertado en él que creyó que había enterrado dentro, muy dentro de él… ¿Qué podía sentir por ella¿Un deseo? Porque la deseaba, si claro que la deseaba, sentirla, que cuando estaba cerca de ella, tenía que controlarse para no tomarla en sus brazos y besarla hasta saciarse.

- Yo… - intentó decir el castaño

- ¿Lo ves? No sientes nada… - bajó su mirada para que no viera la desilusión, él la soltó y ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás

- ¡No! – dijo rápido - ¡Me gustas!

- ¿Te gusto? – ella sonrió con amargura – solamente te gusto… - dijo con desaliento - entonces… hace años tampoco fue verdad lo que sentías por mi… - tenía su mirada hacia el pasto – por eso se te hizo tan fácil todo… un amor de verano… una chica de bajo estatus social… deslumbrada por un chico rico

Por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando él había llegado cerca de ella, sino hasta que sintió los brazos de él envolverla nuevamente, no hizo ademán la rubia de levantar su rostro, ni sus brazos.

- No Candy… si fue verdad lo que sentí entonces… - calló

- Pero hoy ya no lo sientes… - dijo con dureza aún en sus brazos – hoy ya no sientes lo mismo, solo te mueve un sentimiento egoísta y mezquino

- ¿De qué hablas? – la soltó para poder mirarla

- Que solo te mueve el hacerme la vida imposible porque no puedes concebir el hecho de que yo pueda estar con otro hombre… - el apretó sus labios - ¿Te das cuenta? Es solo eso… sigues siendo un egoísta que piensa solo en si mismo – dijo con tristeza

- ¡Te equivocas!

- ¿Estás seguro? – lo enfrentó – entonces ¡Dime, dime que sientes por mi!

Terry la miraba con furia, con los labios apretados, empuñó sus manos incluso ¿Acaso era tan difícil para él reconocer lo que sentía por aquella rubia¿Qué era lo que había en su corazón?

- ¿Y tu…? – preguntó de pronto él - ¿qué sientes por mí?

- ¿Por ti? – preguntó con tranquilidad – por ti siento un gran vacío… por ti siento un gran resentimiento, porque jugaste con mis sentimientos… porque me hiciste sentir que yo no tenía el suficiente valor para un chico rico como tu…

Si Terry sintió dolor por aquellas palabras, lo ocultó muy bien, ya que en su rostro no mostró emoción alguna, solo comenzó a dibujarse en sus labios una sonrisa.

- Está bien pecosa… olvidemos esta sarta de palabras melosas sin sentido… – dijo apretando sus puños y bajó su rostro que se medio ocultó con la caída de su cabello – dime algo ¿Le has hablado al fin de nosotros? – preguntó de repente

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Si… dime pecas… - levantó su rostro mirándola, había una sonrisa y sus ojos denotaban algo de maldad - ¿Le has dicho a Anthony al fin lo que nosotros fuimos?

- No tengo por qué hacerlo… - contestó mientras una mano fría apretujaba su corazón, no le estaba gustando aquel cambio que estaba sufriendo Terry, en esa forma, le daba temor a su reacción

- ¿Y no piensas decírselo? – se acercaba a ella como si fuese una serpiente tratando de hipnotizar a su presa para que ésta no se moviera - ¿No piensas decirle todo lo que fuimos? – ella solo lo miraba – así entenderá por qué nos comportamos así… así entenderá por qué no nos llevamos bien… ¿no lo crees pecas? – Candy tragó saliva – sabes… creo que alguno de los dos debe hacerlo…

- No te atreverás… - lo miró con sus ojos llenos de enojo – ¡no se te ocurra hacerlo, lo lastimarías!

- ¿¿Quién te crees que soy?? – la agarró por los brazos como si fueran dos grilletes - ¿¿Acaso crees que le haría daño a Anthony¡Claro que no! – la acercó a él con violencia, ella tenía muy abiertos los ojos sorprendida por aquellas reacciones de él – él es una persona importante para mi también… jamás haría algo que lo lastimara… pero… - acercó su rostro al de ella, quedando a milímetros de sus labios – pero…

Un beso en toda la extensión de la palabra sintió la rubia, un beso lleno de desesperación, lleno de impotencia estaba dándole Terry, ella no pudo soportarlo y lo correspondió con la misma fuerza, encontrándose sus lenguas y danzando en un ritmo que conocían desde hace mucho.

Aquel beso volvió a elevarla al cielo, así como lo había sentido en los días en que aún soñaba, pero tenía que volver a la realidad, ella no quería sufrir, ni tampoco quería hacer sufrir a Anthony, porque sabía que estar con Terry era vivir nuevamente un dolor, una incertidumbre.

El castaño la había soltado y la había abrazado, acariciaba su espalda, una mano subió a su rostro tocándola suavemente, entonces Candy subió sus manos a su pecho, empujándolo.

- No Terry… - a regañadientes se separó de aquella gloria que eran sus labios – no puedo… no debemos... Anthony… tu… él… son amigos…

Mala idea…

- ¿¿Y tú crees que no lo sé??? – su voz siseó de furia, sus ojos estaban dilatados por el enojo - ¿¿Crees que no tengo presente que él es mi amigo?? – la tomó nuevamente de los brazos apretándolos hasta lastimarla y la zarandeó - ¿¿Crees que no me estoy muriendo por esto¡¡Él es mi amigo, el único amigo que realmente se ha preocupado por mí!!

- ¿¿Entonces por qué me torturas de esta manera?? – le alzó la voz - ¿¿Por qué no me dejas en paz y me dejas ser feliz con él?? O… - moduló su voz, tratando que sonara suave - ¿Por qué no reconoces que haces todo esto porque me sigues amando?

- ¿¿Entonces tú también reconocerías que me amas?? – le alzó la voz – Candy se quedó callada sin saber que decir, a lo que Terry le refutó nuevamente - ¡Eres la mujer más mentirosa de todas!

- ¿¿Qué diablos dices??

- ¡Si¡Porque tampoco quieres reconocer que me sigues amando!

- ¡No te amo!

- ¡¡Si lo haces!!

- ¡¡NO!!

- ¿¿Entonces por qué correspondes de esa forma a mis besos?? – ella lo miró con furia, sus verdes ojos relampagueaban - ¿¿Por qué cuando te toco te desvaneces en mis brazos??

- ¿¿Y tú, no sientes lo mismo?? – preguntó desafiándolo, él no contestó solo la miró con enojo también - ¡¡También eres un mentiroso¡¡Yo lo reconoceré el día que tu también lo reconozcas!! – le gritó

- ¡Ni loco!

- ¡¡Entonces no te interpongas entre él y yo!! – se le enfrentó – ¡¡No tienes por qué estar molestándome, déjame ser feliz, deja que otro me haga feliz¡No entiendo por qué estás haciendo todo esto¡¡Si no sientes nada por mi, entonces aléjate!!

Fue todo lo que dijo la rubia, ya que se alejó de él corriendo, no soportó más estar a su lado.

- ¿¿Crees que no siento nada al ver que tú estás a su lado y yo no puedo luchar contra él?? – dijo solo en aquel lugar - ¡¡Si fuese cualquier otro lo haría pedazos sin remordimientos!!

Y así era, Terry no tendría compasión de nadie, pero era Anthony… Anthony era su amigo… y contra él, no iba a luchar…

Continuará…

¡¡KONNICHIWA!!

Bueno, creo que en esta ocasión, no pondré notitas, ya que espero que este capítulo, les haya gustado, y me tengan paciencia para el siguiente.

Bueno, creo que hoy tengo que decir más que gracias, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, por todos y cada uno de sus mensajes, pero también debo pedirles MIL DISCULPAS por haberme perdido y por no haber avisado que estaba enferma, pero solo imaginen a que grado lo estaría, que hasta el tirano de mi jefe me dio los días para descansar, creo que me he de haber visto muy mal (u.u).

Todos y cada uno de sus mensajes los pude leer gracias a que obligaba a mi hija a leérmelos (que mala soy), pero de verdad quiero decirles que me hicieron mucho, mucho bien, por eso es que he tratado de darles un buen capítulo ahora, sus ánimos me ayudaron mucho, sus porras, sus buenos deseos para que esta inche tos que aún tengo, se me quite, aunque espero no seguir abusando del jarabe para la tos, dicen que produce alucinaciones, jejeje.

AGRADEZCO MUCHO los mensajes enviados al fanfiction, a fanfic.es, a las ETERNAS DONCELLAS, al CCFANFICS, al TERRYFICS, igualmente a las chicas que amablemente me mandaban sus ánimos a mi bandeja de correo, gracias, gracias.

¡¡¡¡¡Saludos amigas!!!!!!

Lizette .


	11. Cap 11

**NOTA: ADVERTENCIA, ESTE CAPÍTULO SI TE SIENTES OFENDIDO POR LAS PALABRAS Y SITUACIONES, ABSTENTE DE CONTINUAR LEYENDO. **

**Este fic está enteramente dedicado a una amiga que hace unos años entró en mi corazón y que jamás pudo salir de ahí, una mujer tan especial que doy gracias a la vida, al destino y a Dios por haberla puesto en mi camino, nunca la olvidaré... Claide, eres un ángel ahora y siempre estarás en mi corazón... donde quiera que estés siempre vivirás entre nosotras... **

**Te amo y Te odio **

**Cáp. 11 **

_Tú eres todo para mi _

_Yo no creía más que en ti _

_Te llegaste a convertir en mi religión _

_Tú eres todo y nada más _

_Eras mi voz eras mi hogar _

_En medio de la soledad una bendición _

_Pero algo extraño sucedió _

_Mi cuento de hadas ya acabó_

_Dijiste adiós y me rompiste el corazón _

_Cuanto te quiero _

_Cuanto te odio _

_Cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos _

_Si no te olvido es por puro masoquismo _

- ¡¡No, no, no señorita Andrey!! – la voz ruda del profesor Dobson hizo saltar a Candy - ¿¿Acaso no está poniendo el empeño debido para interpretar esa canción tan sencilla??

- Lo siento…

- ¡Creo que no es precisamente que no quiera hacerlo…! – continuó diciendo con arrogancia – ¡lo que sucede es que realmente usted no sirve para cantar!

- Estoy poniendo todo mi empeño… - la voz de ella sonaba baja – pero es que la canción…

- ¡¡No es la canción señorita Andrey!! – dio un golpe al escritorio - ¡usted es quien no puede hacerlo¡Con esa actitud no lo logrará nunca!

- ¡Esta canción no sirve! – alzó la voz al fin

Un silencio gélido se sintió en el lugar, el profesor Dobson no atinaba que decir ante aquella contestación de la chica, ya que él mismo sabía que la canción no era lo que precisamente debía interpretar una voz como la de ella, pero no tenía otro remedio, había caído en la trampa de dos chicas que no tenían prejuicio alguno de hacerle trizas su reputación, si se sabía lo que había hecho con dos alumnas, no volvería a encontrar trabajo en ningún lado como profesor.

- Entonces creo señorita Andrey… - trató de sonar tranquilo – que no debería participar…

- ¡No profesor! – se acercó a él – déjeme buscar una canción…

- Ya sabe usted lo que eso implica… - le interrumpió – no tendría el apoyo de la orquesta… - Candy bajó la mirada, su mente era un hervidero de pensamientos, daba vueltas y vueltas para hallar una solución – continuaremos mañana, vaya a descansar señorita Andrey… - dijo el profesor y le dio la espalda

Candy mordió su labio inferior sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la puerta.

Cuando salió del aula de música, el aire parecía darle una bienvenida ya que se sentía fresco, la hoja de su mano ya estaba muy arrugada de tanto que la estrujaba, su cabeza era un caos, miraba afligida la hoja de la canción, sus cejas se fruncían, soltó un suspiro y se encaminó rumbo al bosquecillo que bordeaba aquel colegio.

Llegó hasta el árbol donde siempre les gustaba estar, se sentó a su sombra, aunque no había mucho sol, a duras penas quería salir a través de aquellas nubes.

- Este país es de lo más frío… - comentó en voz baja – definitivamente no han sido mis días…

Entonces su mente retrocedió al día anterior…

_Flash Back _

_Era domingo aquel día, como tal no iba a haber ninguna actividad escolar, solo tenían que ocuparse de sus cosas personales, como sus habitaciones, sus tareas pendientes, sus ropas, etc., pero como buenos adolescentes, no harían nada de eso, sino más bien se dedicarían a tratar de pasarla bien aquel día. _

_Se reunieron la mayoría en el salón comedor de la escuela, en una mesa dispuesta, la que ahora la mayoría sabía no debían tocar, la de los cuatro reyes, estaban ahí sentados Stear y Patty, Candy y Anthony, Archie y… nadie más, porque Annie estaba sentada en otra mesa almorzando con este chico Brian Cavern, el otro chico llamado Bob, y otros chicos más. _

_Lógicamente Archie tenía cara de pocos amigos, no hablaba, se dedicaba a mandar de vez en cuando miradas asesinas a la mesa donde estaba sentada Annie, y con la mirada compungida de Candy rezando porque Archie no se le ocurriera hacer nada. _

_De Terry como siempre, ni sus luces, y no quiso preguntar a sus primos por él. _

_Cuando el almuerzo terminó, Candy y Anthony, así como Stear y Patty, se fueron cada uno por su lado, Archie igual, se alejó de aquellos lugares, empujando a su paso a chicos que se topaban en su camino. _

- _¿Cómo vas con tu canción? – preguntó Anthony después, estaban sentados en una de las bancas de los jardines _

- _Pues… más o menos… - contestó con ambigüedad - ¿Y tú? _

- _Ha sido muy cansado, ya que he tenido que estar cabalgando un buen rato, creo que mi espalda no aguantará mucho… - sonrió – espero hacer un buen papel este año… además claro, después de estar arriba de un caballo, me relajo cuando voy al salón de música para ensayar con los chicos… _

- _Que bien… _

- _Este año espero poder superar a Terry… _

- _¿Nunca has ganado el primer lugar? _

- _No, siempre lo ha ganado él… _

- _¿Es muy bueno? _

- _Si, es muy bueno, realmente lo admiro… - Candy se sorprendió de aquella respuesta _

- _Ya veo… _

- _Sé que quizás para ti es complicado tratar de tener una relación amistosa con él… pero te aseguro que es buena persona, ha demostrado que se puede confiar en él _

- _"Si… claro…" – dijo esto Candy en su mente, cuando unas risas los hicieron interrumpir su plática y voltear a mirar de donde procedían _

_Por el pasillo venían caminando Terry y otra chica de cabellos oscuros, ella lo traía del brazo, él a su vez, venía también sonriendo con ella. _

_Candy no lo había visto de esa forma, la chica era muy linda, pensó, pero lo que más le asombraba era que la chica pudiera estar tan cerca y de esa forma con él, a quien nunca se le veía con otra chica en el colegio, y esa chica no era del San Pablo tampoco. _

- _¡Vaya me sorprende Terry! – comentó Anthony _

- _¿Por qué? _

- _Porque no pensé que con el carácter que tiene, al fin pudiera encontrar a una chica que lo hiciera reír de esa forma… _

_Candy no contestó, algo muy amargo comenzó a sentir en su pecho crecer. _

_Fin Flash Back _

- ¡Despierta tonta! – se dijo a si misma dándose un coscorrón en la cabeza - ¡No tiene por qué importarte¡Es lo mejor que puede ocurrir, así podrá dejarte en paz!

Con un leve gruñido, comenzó a alisar la arrugada hoja de la canción que debía interpretar, sabía que su rendimiento dado en el salón de música anteriormente no era el que debía demostrar, y todo porque esa canción, definitivamente no le inspiraba.

- ¡Dios! – dijo dándole una hojeada a la canción - _I See You Just Wanna Dance With You (Uhmmm)… _- comenzó a cantar -_ Every time they turn the lights down… Just want to go that extra mile for you (you, you)… Public Display of Affection… Feels like no one else in the room… ­_- se detuvo – a ver… se supone que aquí debo… 

- Tienes bonita voz, pero esa canción no creo que esté a tu nivel… - escuchó a un lado de ella

Volteó a mirar, trató de no demostrar su sorpresa, ya que la que había interrumpido su dizque canto, era la misma chica que iba el día anterior del brazo de Terry.

- ¿Participarás en el concurso de canto con esa canción? – preguntó la chica sentándose a un lado de ella

- Si…

- Mmm… esa canción pues… es buena… pero, no creo que sea apropiada para un concurso como este, que estará lleno de muchos snobs que prefieren cosas clásicas o canciones de otro estilo… - Candy sonrió ante aquellas palabras – a mi me gusta Brithney Spears y pues creo que a muchos les gustará escuchar esto… - señaló la hoja sonriendo – pero… lamentablemente para el "jurado" que calificará a los concursantes, te despedazará… ¡Oh que tonta soy! No me he presentado – dijo dándole la mano a Candy al notar que la rubia la miraba raro – me llamo Karen Klaise…

- ¡Oh! Mucho gusto conocerte… me llamo Candice Andrey, pero dime Candy – dijo sonriendo, aunque al voltear a ver la arrugada hoja, su cara mostró desaliento – tendré que renunciar a participar…

- ¿Por qué no participas por tu cuenta? – preguntó Karen

- No podría hacerlo, la orquesta del colegio no me apoyaría, así como el profesor de canto…

- Mmm entiendo…

- Pero ¿tú crees que si pudieras cantar algo diferente, que te des cuenta que es muy bueno, lo harías, sin importar si tienes o no el apoyo de la orquesta? – preguntó de repente Karen

- Quizás si… aunque sería un poco más difícil…

- Entiendo...

- Más que nada porque no tendría quien me ayudara a ensayar… aunque… no sé si tendrá tiempo…

- ¿A quién te refieres¿Acaso algún novio?

- ¡No! – se ruborizó – bueno… me lo ha pedido, pero aún no le respondo…

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues… es que… son muchas cosas, además él mismo me pidió lo pensara bien y esperara a que terminara este evento, ya que él también participará en dos categorías y estaría ocupado…

- Ya veo… sabes Candy… me has caído muy bien y por eso te ayudaré…

- No entiendo…

- Si… creo que ya sé… espera aquí…no te vayas a ir – se levantó Karen y echó a correr rumbo al colegio o al menos eso creyó Candy

Aquella chica había dejado muy sorprendida a Candy, Karen Klaise, a pesar de que era la chica que había visto el día anterior del brazo y sonriendo con Terry, le había caído muy bien.

Se quedó sentada en espera del regreso de Karen, su mente daba vueltas y vueltas, volvía a leer su canción y no terminaba de convencerla, era cierto, a Candy también le gustaban algunas canciones de Brithney Spears, pero no para interpretar esa canción en un concurso de canto como aquel.

Y tenía que prepararla a pesar de todo, porque aunque el día que le tocaría concursar sería hasta el viernes, día en que terminarían todas las competencias y al parecer este concurso lo dejaron al final para clausurar el evento.

- ¡Ufff, he vuelto! – decía una agitada Karen, se sentó mientras trataba de tranquilizarse – creo que me falta hacer más ejercicio… - Candy la miraba sonriente – pero ya, aquí está… - le entregó unas hojas, Candy abrió sus ojos con sorpresa - ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que esta canción tiene apuntadas hasta las notas…

- Si, es verdad… la hizo alguien que estudió música… así que inevitablemente tuvo que hacerla con partituras… - Karen veía que la rubia solo miraba las hojas con aflicción - ¿Qué sucede?

- Es que… yo no sé leer mucho las notas – su rostro se ruborizó – por lo que no sabré como cantarla… necesito escucharla para saber la tonada y todo eso…

- ¡Ups! – Karen se rascó la cabeza – este tonto no me dijo eso… - dijo en voz baja

- ¿Quién no te dijo qué? – preguntó Candy

- ¿Eh¡No, nada! Pensaba en voz alta… - sonreía Karen

- ¡Ya sé quien me ayudará! – dijo Candy

- ¿Quién?

- Mi… amigo… - dijo ruborizada

- ¡Ah¿el que se te declaró? – preguntó Karen

- Si…

- Entiendo… ¿Y él sabe de música?

- Si… toca el piano, le preguntaré a él… debo irme para poder hablar con el profesor y al mismo tiempo pedirle a mi amigo su ayuda…

- Bien…

- Es un gusto conocerte Karen, espero que podamos ser amigas y platicar otro día

- Si, cuando quieras…

- Por cierto ¿en qué concursarás tú?

- En equitación…

- _"Equitación… igual que Terry" _– pensó Candy – que bien…

- Espero que puedas ir a animarme…

- Si lo haré, tenlo por seguro… bueno, debo irme…

- Ok…

Candy se alejó dejando a Karen ahí parada a la sombra de aquel árbol, observó a la rubia hasta que desapareció.

- Vaya papel que tuve que hacer por ti Terry… - murmuró

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Aquella mañana comenzaron los concursos en sus respectivas ramas académicas, algunas culturales y deportivas, participarían Stear y Patty, quienes eran quizás de los más inteligentes, con nervios y todo, tratarían de hacer su mejor papel.

Así, mientras por un lado estaban llevándose a cabo los concursos académicos, por otro lado los concursos deportivos ya estaban en su apogeo en la explanada deportiva del plantel, en donde jugarían en el equipo de fútbol Terry y Archie.

Candy y Annie estaban en el comedor acompañadas por Anthony únicamente.

- ¿Saben que está a punto de empezar el partido de fútbol donde jugarán nuestro colegio contra el colegio masculino Rochester¿Quieren ir a verlos jugar? – comentó Anthony

- Pues… no sé la verdad… - comentó Candy – casi no conozco ese deporte…

- ¡Vamos Candy! – le dijo Annie – así les podremos dar ánimos…

- Pues…

- Si Candy… - Anthony hizo segunda a Annie – vamos a animarlos…

- De acuerdo…

Los tres se dirigieron a la cancha que se encontraba en otro de los extremos del Colegio, donde se escuchaba ya la algarabía, señal de que había comenzado el partido.

Candy rápidamente ubicó a Terry, quien se encontraba ya cerca del cuadro de la portería llevando el balón entre sus pies, corriendo al lado contrario del castaño estaba Archie ya preparado para recibir el pase de Terry, quien con un buen toque de balón se elevó, Archie lo encontró dándole un cabezazo poniendo en aprietos al portero, quien con casi un roce y gritos de los espectadores, logró desviarlo.

Annie, Anthony y Candy se sentaron cerca de la alambrada que separaba la parte de la cancha con los asistentes, cerca de donde ellos se sentaron, estaba la parte contraria.

Annie miraba a la cancha, a pesar de todo, admiraba la manera de juego que tenía Archie, quien se veía muy apuesto, pensó, aunque después sus ojos dieron paso a una mirada de tristeza.

- Hola… - escuchó una voz a su lado

- Hola… - contestó Annie sonriendo, Brian Cavern estaba a su lado

- Perdón por no haber podido almorzar contigo, pero tuve entrenamiento…

- No te preocupes, yo lo entiendo… - sonrió la morena y el chico se sentó a su lado

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Mientras tanto en la cancha de juego, Terry se dio cuenta que Candy estaba entre los espectadores mirando el juego, pero no se sintió muy contento cuando la vio junto a Anthony.

- ¿Molesto? – preguntó burlón Archie

- ¿Por qué debería estarlo? – contestó Terry mientras que el de cabello marrón solo sonrió burlón – creo que quien debería molestarse es otro… - atacó ahora

- ¿Qué dices?

- Al parecer… no eres lo más importante para la pequeña princesa… - ahora fue Terry el que se burló

- ¡Qué diablos…! – iba a decir cuando miró hacia donde Terry miraba

Annie Britter estaba muy sonriente platicando con aquel chico del colegio masculino, precisamente había averiguado ya, que ese chico venía con el equipo de fútbol de ese colegio, al parecer era uno de los mejores equipos, así que lo más seguro es que se enfrentarían a ellos.

- Me doy cuenta que no la tienes precisamente en tus manos… - dijo riendo mientras se dirigía corriendo hacia un contrario para pelear el balón

Archie sintió una enorme furia al ver aquella escena, no lo podía creer, Annie hablando con aquel tipo, apretando sus manos, escuchó un grito de Terry y volteó justo cuando éste le estaba haciendo un pase, el cual recibió con coraje y como si imaginara que el balón era aquel chico que hablaba con Annie, lo pateó con tantas fuerzas que el pobre portero no pudo hacer nada y el balón fue a dar dentro de la portería, arrancando así de todos los aficionados, un grito de gol.

Pronto el primer tiempo terminó… con dos goles de ventaja, uno de Terry y uno de Archie.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

- Hace mucho calor aquí… - dijo Candy al ver que el primer tiempo terminaba y Terry y los demás de su equipo se dirigían a su lugar que estaba a unos metros de ellos

- Si… ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? – preguntó Anthony

- Si, me gustaría… pero me gustaría aprovechar si podrías ayudarme con algo…

- Claro, lo que tu quieras… - le dijo Anthony

- Annie… - se dirigió a la morena a quien había visto desde hace un rato platicar con Brian – iremos a tomar algo ¿quieres ir?

- No… aquí estaré… - contestó la chica

- De acuerdo…

Así los dos rubios se alejaron, seguidos de la mirada llena de celos de Terry quien no los dejó de mirar hasta que se perdieron.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

- ¡Diablos! – dijo Archie aventando su camisa a la silla con coraje haciendo que Terry se distrajera

- Ya cálmate…

- ¿¿Cómo carajos quieres que me calme??

- Bueno… - dijo con indiferencia Terry – sino quieres calmarte, ve a golpear al bastardo que está hablando con tu chica…

- ¡¡No es mi chica!!

- Entonces ¿por qué te molesta que esté hablando con él? – preguntó burlón

- ¡¡No me molesta¡Simplemente no debe congraciar con ese equipo, quizás jugaremos contra ellos!

Terry no dijo nada, solo movió la cabeza y sonrió burlón, _era tan tonto_, se dijo, Archie estaba que trinaba de los celos al ver a aquella chica hablar con otro chico.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Candy y Anthony llevaban en sus manos un vaso de refresco respectivamente.

- Ahora si, dime en qué puedo ayudarte… - dijo el rubio

- Pues verás, necesito que toques esta canción… - le entregó las hojas – es que sabes… - se rascó la cabeza ruborizándose un poco – yo no sé leer las notas muy bien…

- De acuerdo, no hay problema… - las comenzó a leer – mmm… ¿Quién te dio esta canción? – preguntó

- Una chica que conocí apenas… ¿Por qué, hay algún problema?

- Pues parece que fue escrita más para un violín…

- Pues, la chica me dijo que la había escrito un amigo de ella…

- Bueno, no importa… - dijo Anthony

Los dos se encaminaron entonces a la sala de música, Anthony se dirigió al piano, se acomodó y comenzó a tocar.

Cuando las notas empezaron a inundar el lugar, Candy se sorprendió, ya que esas notas ya las había escuchado antes, conforme la melodía seguía, ella se acercaba al piano, justo detrás de Anthony y veía las letras de la canción.

Sin darse cuenta, quizás influenciada por el sentimiento con que esa melodía había sido escrita, comenzó a cantar algunas de las letras, sentía algo indescifrable por esa canción, que la estaba haciendo cantarla, con el sentimiento con que había sido hecha.

- ¡Wow Candy! – dijo Anthony dejando de tocar - ¡Esta canción parece hecha para ti!

Candy se había quedado callada, solo miraba aquellas partituras, las letras, las notas, sentía algo inexplicable en su pecho, aquella melodía ya la había recordado.

- Con esta canción tendrás asegurado el triunfo… ¿Quién te la dio? – preguntó Anthony despertándola de sus pensamientos

- Yo… - tomó las partituras – después te veo Anthony

- ¡Candy!

La rubia se encaminó a la puerta sin hacer caso del llamado de Anthony, pareciera como si algo la estuviera perturbando y no podía entenderlo.

De lo que si estaba segura, es que la música de aquella canción, era la que escuchó una vez interpretar a Terry en el violín, un día que él tocaba en el bosque, pero sabía lo que implicaba, si era de él esta canción, ella no la quería, porque había sido escrita para otra mujer, así que se la devolvería.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

En el campo de fútbol, no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, ya que al segundo tiempo, Archie parecía querer desahogar su coraje, golpeando a todo mundo y quitándoles de manera muy poco deportiva el balón, se había llevado ya unas llamadas preventivas del arbitro, pero no cambió su actitud, lo que llevó a que se hiciera merecedor de una tarjeta amarilla, las llamadas de atención de Terry varias veces, amenaza del arbitro de que a la siguiente mala jugada, sería expulsado.

Pero entonces el entrenador de ellos, prefirió sacar a Archie del juego para evitar su expulsión, porque si lo expulsaban, no jugaría los demás juegos, Archie y Terry eran la mancuerna perfecta y no podía darse el lujo de perder a uno de sus mejores jugadores, así que el de cabello marrón salió de la cancha, rumbo a los baños, no sin antes, dirigirle una mirada de profundo enojo a Annie, quien solo volteó la mirada.

Pero no solo Archie había estado cometiendo errores, también los cometía Terry, quien solo volteaba continuamente a la parte donde habían estado sentados Candy y Anthony, asientos que continuaban vacíos, ya se habían estado tardando mucho en volver a la tribuna, lo que ocasionaba que el castaño no se concentrara y perdiera uno que otro balón de manera absurda, aunque pudo lograr, llevado por la furia y los celos que estaba experimentando a poner en ventaja a su equipo con otro gol, pero de cualquier forma no fue suficiente su rendimiento, lo que llevó también a la decisión del entrenador de sacarlo también de la cancha.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

- ¿¿Qué diablos sucedió contigo?? – preguntó Terry a Archie cuando éste ya había terminado de bañarse y estaba cambiándose en la sección de los casilleros

- Nada, no me ha pasado nada… - dijo molesto

- ¿Nada? – alzaba una ceja Terry mirándolo serio – si dices que la princesa no es nada para ti, entonces trata de mantener tu juego… - no contestó Archie – y si crees que haciéndole saber al bastardo aquel, que esa es tu chica volverás a jugar bien, hazlo…

- ¡Ya te dije que no es mi chica! – contestó nuevamente enojado

- ¡Entonces! – Terry se acercó a él enojado también - ¡Concéntrate y deja de hacer estupideces! – Archie lo miró con enojo en sus marrones ojos sosteniendo la mirada azul de Terry se acercó a él

- ¿También tú dejarás de hacer estupideces…? - siseó, Terry se separó de él y lo miró con extrañeza – si… ¿acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta? – no contestó el castaño – solo te digo esto… cuida lo que estás haciendo… si Anthony se da cuenta, no creas que se quedará muy tranquilo… - Terry solo lo miró y sin contestar se dio media vuelta rumbo a las regaderas

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

- ¡¡Maldita sea!! – dio un golpe al azulejo mientras sentía el agua caer sobre su cabeza – _"¡He sido un estúpido¿Cómo he podido permitir que Archie pudiera siquiera darse cuenta?" –_ pensaba Terry con enojo

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Annie y Brian no se separaron en toda la tarde después del partido, incluso comieron y cenaron juntos para más malestar de Archie, quien con cara de pocos amigos solo jugaba con la comida.

Terry no se apareció durante la cena, al igual que Karen, lo cual había notado Candy, quien había estado buscándolo.

En cuanto a su salida abrupta del salón de música, le tuvo que inventar una excusa a Anthony, no podía decirle que aquella melodía la había escuchado en el violín de Terry, tendría que abundar en una larga explicación y no era lo que en definitiva quería hacer.

Stear y Patty fueron los que llevaron la conversación durante toda la cena ya que narraban lo que había sucedido en cuanto a las materias en las que concursarían.

De repente Archie se levantó y sin decir adiós o alguna palabra, se fue seguido de la mirada de todos.

- Este hermano mío se le está pegando la misma actitud y costumbres de Terry en cuanto a la educación… - comentó Stear

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

- He pasado una tarde muy linda a tu lado… - decía Brian mirando a Annie de manera intensa – espero que se pueda repetir

- Claro que si… cuando tu quieras… - decía un poco ruborizada la morena

- Quiero aprovechar al máximo estos días que podré estar en el mismo colegio que tu… pero, de igual forma ¿Crees que podamos vernos más adelante?

- Si, yo creo que si…

- Quisiera hacerte una pregunta – dijo el chico un tanto serio

- Si, dime…

- ¿Tienes alguna clase de relación con uno de los cuatro reyes?

- ¿Por…por qué lo dices? – trató de no ponerse nerviosa

- Me he dado cuenta que Archibald Cornwell, uno de los cuatro reyes – dijo esto ultimo en forma de sarcasmo – parece lanzarme miradas asesinas cada vez que me ve…

- Pues no tiene porque hacerlo… - dijo mirando a otro lado

- Entonces… ¿Tengo una oportunidad contigo?

- Pues… yo creo que si…

- De acuerdo… nos veremos entonces mañana, yo creo que en la comida, porque estaremos entrenando, jugaremos en la tarde… ¿Irás a echarme porras?

- Claro que si, ahí estaré…

- Bien, te veo mañana… nos veremos, duerme bien princesa – se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios

- Hasta mañana… - dijo ella

Subió las escaleras que la llevarían al área de los dormitorios de las chicas, parecía como si fuera transportada en una nube, este chico Brian era muy dulce.

- "_Sería muy fácil enamorarse de él - _pensó con amargura -_ ojala así fuera de fácil poder borrar del corazón a otra persona…" _

Así con aquel pensamiento en su cabeza, cerró la puerta de su habitación tras de si, se quedó un momento recargada en la puerta, no había prendido la luz, así que cuando su mano se dirigió al apagador, sintió como era apresada por otra, y su boca era tapada.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Candy se había despedido de Anthony hacia un rato, pero en vez de dirigirse a su habitación, comenzó a recorrer los lugares donde quizás estaría Terry, fue al bosquecillo, llegó hasta el árbol donde también a él le gustaba sentarse, recorrió pasillos tratando de apurarse para que no le sorprendiera la hora de que debería estar dentro de su habitación.

No lo encontraba, hasta que llegó hasta las caballerizas, vio las luces encendidas, caminó hasta ahí, la puerta estaba medio abierta y escuchó risas, se asomó y abrió con asombro sus ojos.

Terry y Karen estaban juntos, cada uno cepillando un caballo mientras reían quien sabe de qué, Candy se había quedado estática mirando reír a Terry, casi no lo hacia, era algo muy raro, pero su sonrisa era igual a la que le dio hace años, una nostalgia la invadió, se perdió en sus recuerdos, que no se dio cuenta que ya no se escuchaban las risas, y como si despertara de un ensueño, parpadeó y fijó su vista en cada rostro respectivamente, quienes la miraban con interrogación.

- Yo… perdón… - titubeaba al hablar, se sentía como si la hubieran atrapado haciendo algo malo

- Hola Candy… - saludó Karen acercándose a ella - ¡Oh, perdón que no te toque! Pero es que estoy cepillando a mi caballo y estoy un poco sucia – sonreía la chica

- Hola Karen, no te preocupes…

Terry no hablaba, había vuelto a ponerse serio desviando su vista a su yegua mientras seguía cepillándola.

- Pero pasa, como verás nos estamos divirtiendo mientras trabajamos… - continuó diciendo Karen

- Si ya me doy cuenta… - trató de sonreír la rubia

- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó Karen volviendo a su tarea

- Pues quería hablar con Terry, pero veo que están ocupados… - comenzó a caminar a la puerta – así que será después…

- ¡NO, espera! – dijo Karen interponiéndose en el camino de Candy – yo ya me iba… así que pueden hablar con tranquilidad

- Pero… - dijo Candy

- No te preocupes Candy, de verdad ya me tengo que ir – y salió apresuradamente por la puerta sin preocuparse de llevarse los artículos que estaba usando para su caballo, lo único que atinó a hacer Karen fue cerrar la puerta de la caballeriza donde estaba su caballo.

Un silencio invadió el lugar, se escuchaba solo el sonido del cepilleo que le hacía Terry a su yegua, Candy estaba parada mirando al piso, parecía darle trabajo mirar al castaño, hasta que unos ruidos la hicieron reaccionar y levantó su mirada, Terry estaba poniendo un cubo con agua al caballo de Karen.

- Karen es una atolondrada… - comentó Terry

- ¿Ese caballo es el tuyo? – señaló un bello animal de color blanco

- Si… es una yegua, se llama Teodora… - vio que Candy se acercó al animal – ¡cuidado, es un poco…!

Pero se calló al mirar que en vez de que la yegua respingara, se dejó acariciar por aquella rubia como si fuera un manso cordero, nunca se dejaba acariciar por ninguna persona desconocida, pero con Candy fue diferente.

- Eres muy bella… - dijo Candy sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la nariz

- Bien, debo meterla en su cubículo… - Candy se hizo a un lado

- ¿Cuál es el caballo de Anthony? – preguntó

- Aquél… - señaló otro cubículo

Candy nuevamente se acercó donde le señaló Terry, y vio un caballo blanco también, solo que este tenía una mancha negra en la frente, de fina línea, era muy hermoso el animal, también al igual que Teodora, no respingó cuando Candy lo tocó en su nariz, Terry observó que Candy susurraba algo al animal.

- Bien… - la interrumpió la voz de él, lo volteó a mirar ella, él estaba parado junto al cubículo de Teodora, recargado con sus brazos cruzados, estaba serio, su boca no sonreía y la miraba – dijiste que querías hablar conmigo

- Yo… - Candy a pesar de la valentía que había sentido al principio y el enojo quizás, que fueron lo que la llevaron a querer hablar con él, pero ahora, estaban los dos solos, en un lugar cerrado, no sabía cómo conducirse Candy – pues… bueno… - titubeaba, Terry solo la miraba – quiero devolverte esto… - sacó de la bolsa de su saco unas hojas…

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó él mirando las hojas sin poner ninguna expresión en su rostro

- Esta canción… es tuya…

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – sonrió de medio lado – no te la he dado yo, además, no tiene mi firma…

- Yo… te escuché tocarla una vez…

Terry se quitó de donde había estado recargado, aquello parecía haberlo hecho reaccionar.

- No te creo – la miró a los ojos

- Yo no miento…

- ¿Ah no? – sonrió burlón – pues déjame poner en duda eso pecosa… - se acercó a ella, quien dio un paso atrás tropezando con un cubo que hizo que trastabillara y cayera, lo único que atinó la rubia fue a tratar de asirse de algo con sus manos y lo encontró

Lamentablemente se había asido de la camisa de Terry, quien al no estar preparado para aquello fue jalado hacia delante por el peso de Candy.

Afortunadamente la rubia su caída fue recibida en un montón de paja, pero desafortunadamente algo cayó encima de ella también.

Sus verdes ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver en pocos centímetros unos ojos en color verdiazules que no había visto tan cerca de ella, podía sentir el aliento de él, podía sentir su calor, podía sentir su olor, podía sentir incluso el palpitar de su corazón.

- Yo…

- Candy…

Susurros solamente al hablar, como si con ello pudieran acallar las emociones que estaban sintiendo al estar juntos de aquella manera.

- Terry… - ella habló

- No digas nada…

Fue todo lo que se escuchó decir de la boca de Terry, ya que éste atrapó los labios de la rubia, demasiado asombrada para replicar solo sintió como los labios de él presionaban los suyos, instándolos a abrirlos para profundizar más aquel beso que parecía desesperado.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Candy? Ni ella misma lo sabía, lo único que si reconoció fue el sabor de aquella boca que no había vuelto a sentir hacia varios, no, muchos, muchos días, volvía a sentir la lengua de él invadir su boca, buscaba la lengua de ella, quien gustosa recibió a aquel intruso.

Los besos eran dados de una manera desesperante, sus labios parecían querer devorarse, como si después de buscarse tanto tiempo, volvieran a encontrarse y reconocerse como suyos.

Pero no fue todo lo que Terry encontró, ya que dejó un momento los labios de ella, para dirigirlos por el contorno de su cuello, arrancando así un gemidito por parte de la rubia, mientras una de sus manos se había dirigido a los botones superiores de su blusa del uniforme comenzando a abrirlos uno por uno, sin oposición de la rubia, quien parecía estar disfrutando de aquellas caricias.

Pronto la parte posterior fue abierta dejando entrever un brassier en color blanco de encaje que parecía confundirse con la misma blancura de la piel de ella que ya tenía pequeñas marcas rojizas provocadas por la boca de aquel hombre que gustosamente no dejaba de besar.

Las manos de ella parecían tener voluntad propia, se dirigieron a los cabellos de él y lo acariciaban, y como si no pudiera resistirlo más, Terry regresó a los labios de ella que lo recibieron de buen agrado, prodigando los besos más pasionales que se hubieran podido dar.

¿Qué había sucedido en Candy? Ni ella misma lo podía explicar ¿quizás el que había estado buscándolo durante toda la tarde¿Quizás el haberse dado cuenta que aquella canción la había hecho él?

Lo único que podía pensar en aquel momento era precisamente eso… NADA…

Estaba perdida, su mente estaba en blanco, solo disfrutaba de aquellas caricias que estaba recibiendo de aquel hombre…

CONTINUARA…

¡¡¡KONNICHIWA!!!

Bueno, aquí vienen NOTITAS DE MI…

¿Creen que Candy acepte la canción que imagina es de Terry?

¿Candy cantará la de Brithney Spears?

¿Quién entró a la habitación de Annie?

¿Archie explotará o se tranquilizará como él sabe hacerlo?

¿Candy y Terry por fin harán algo?

No lo sé… no lo sé…

Bueno ahora lo mejor… AGRADECIMIENTOS…

Quiero agradecer a todas y cada una que se han tomado la molestia de mandar sus mensajes tanto a las páginas donde está publicado este fic, así como a mi bandeja de correo, mil, mil gracias por todos esos bellos mensajes.

Agradecimientos especiales a las ETERNAS DONCELLAS, a las chicas del FANFIC.ES; a las chicas de así como a las chicas que escriben a través de la página TERRYFICS… gracias, muchas gracias por todos y cada uno de sus mensajes, también a las chicas que anónimamente se toman la molestia igual de leer, ustedes amigas lectoras, gracias.

Bien… quiero aprovechar este espacio nuevamente para aclarar algunas cuestiones que se han suscitado en una de las páginas donde publico, entiendo que no a todo mundo le gusta lo que hago, lo que yo escribo.

Pues bueno, yo siempre, he hecho hincapié aclarando que NO SOY UNA ESCRITORA, jamás me he jactado de serlo, siempre he dicho que tengo ideas medio incoherentes en mi mente y solamente trato de darles salida, darles forma, simplemente eso, nunca me pondría un titulo que no me he ganado.

Yo solo comparto las incoherencias que salen de un cerebro medio mal por tantos problemas, tanto estress y que solamente pide descansar y adentrarse en un mundo fuera de todo lo que uno vive cotidianamente.

Lamento profundamente que no todo mundo lo entienda así, que esto que hago es para olvidarme por un momento de los problemas que tengo en mi vida diaria, solamente por eso, yo no pido ningún pago, yo no pido ser llamada de ninguna forma, ni siquiera ser llamada escritora, porque no lo soy, yo simplemente comparto lo que hago y trato de que vean el mundo irreal de la misma forma que lo veo yo, olvidarnos un poco de todo lo que hay fuera de esta irrealidad, eso es lo único que hago.

Les pido a todas y cada una de las chicas que han dejado los mensajes contestando las agresiones de algunas chicas, que no se molesten, las criticas debe una recibirlas y aprender de ellas, les agradezco profundamente su apoyo, pero la verdad, lo que yo busco es armonía, no que se formen disgustos con las demás.

Bueno, me he extendido mucho y pues espero tener para el siguiente viernes el capítulo que sigue, a veces es difícil, pero no imposible, aunque haya muchas piedras en el camino.

Saludos y cuídense mucho.

Lizette.


	12. Cap 12

**_ADVERTENCIA_****, EN ESTE CAPÍTULO SI TE SIENTES OFENDIDO POR LAS PALABRAS Y SITUACIONES, ABSTENTE DE CONTINUAR LEYENDO.**

**Este fic está enteramente dedicado a una amiga que hace unos años entró en mi corazón y que jamás pudo salir de ahí, una mujer tan especial que doy gracias a la vida, al destino y a Dios por haberla puesto en mi camino, nunca la olvidaré... Claide, eres un ángel ahora y siempre estarás en mi corazón... donde quiera que estés siempre vivirás entre nosotras...**

Te amo y Te odio

Cáp. 12

_Me muerdo los labios para no llamarte,  
me queman tus besos, me sigue tu voz  
pensando que hay otro que pueda besarte,  
se llena mi pecho de rabia y rencor  
prendida en la fiebre brutal de mi sangre  
te llevo muy dentro, muy dentro de mi… _

_  
Te niego, te busco, te odio y te quiero  
y tengo en mi pecho un infierno por ti,  
te odio y te quiero, _

_Porque a ti te debo mis horas amargas, _

_ Mis horas de miedo, _

_ Te odio y te quiero,  
fuiste el milagro, la espina que duele _

_Y el beso de amor  
por eso te odio, por eso te quiero  
con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón _

_  
No quiero nombrarte y busco en las copas  
el vino de olvido que nunca se da,  
pensando arrancarte, busco en otras bocas  
el beso que borre tu beso inmortal, _

_ Y todo es inútil ni copas ni besos pueden  
separarte de mi, te llevo en mi sangre _

_  
_**—****–****—**

- ¿Por qué? – la voz susurraba en su oído - ¿Qué me has hecho?

- No… por favor… - contestó Annie con voz dolida

Pero él no contestó nada, tampoco soltó su agarre a ella, su cuerpo mantenía apresada a la chica contra la pared, mientras sus manos apretaban sus muñecas abriendo sus brazos en forma de cruz, la boca de él comenzó a moverse en los labios de ella.

- No Archie, por favor… suéltame…

- No…

- No quiero…

- ¿¿Acaso deseas los besos de ese imbécil?? – su voz era baja, pero se escuchaba el tono de enojo

- No te importa… - le contestó

- ¡Claro que me importa!

Dijo con furia tomando con una de sus manos la mandíbula de ella con fuerza, no podía alzar la voz, así que se escuchaba más amenazante, ella sin resultado trataba de quitarle la mano que la apresaba.

- ¡Me lastimas!

- ¡Vamos contéstame! – siseaba - ¿¿Quieres los besos de ese imbécil?? – su boca estaba a pocos milímetros de la de ella

- Déjame en paz… - su voz tenía un tono de suplica – por favor…

- Dime… - su aliento se mezclaba con el de ella – Dime que no quieres los besos de él…

- ¿Qué caso tiene? – susurraba – él me dará lo que tu no me puedes dar…

- ¿Qué quieres Annie?

- Amor…

- Eso no puedo dártelo… - la miró a los ojos

- Entonces déjame en paz… - le sostuvo la mirada

- Eso tampoco puedo hacerlo…

Fue todo lo que dijo comenzando a besarla, mordisqueaba sus labios, introducía su lengua buscando la de ella, quien a pesar de que le continuaba pidiendo que la soltara, Archie no la escuchaba, más bien no quería escucharla, éste no quería dejar de besarla.

_"Esta vez no Archie…" _se repetía tratando de convencerse, aunque era engañarse, porque lo que más deseaba era precisamente perderse en los besos que le estaba prodigando ese hombre.

Era muy difícil tratar de resistirse, pero… _"tengo que lograrlo… no debo rendirme…" _

Pero las manos de Archie encontraron uno de sus senos comenzando a apretarlo y acariciarlo.

Parecía que Annie volvía a rendirse ante ese hombre, sus defensas parecían caer, pero entonces…

- ¡No! – lo empujó sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde – ¡No Archie, no!

- ¿¿Por qué?? – la encaró con enojo

- ¡Porque no quiero! No voy a estar a tu disposición siempre que tu lo quieras…

- ¿¿Es que quieres estar con Cavern??

- ¡Eso no te importa!

- ¡Claro que me importa¡Escucha bien esto Annie! – volvió a acercarse a ella quien se hizo hacia atrás encontrándose con una pared, Archie la apresó del cuello - ¡Eres mía! – dijo con sus labios pegados a los de ella – y no voy a permitir que otro imbécil toque lo que es mío… y cuando yo quiera vendré a hacerte mía…

- ¡No quiero que te acerques a mi! – su voz temblaba

- ¡Lo haré cuantas veces lo desee y no podrás evitarlo!

- Puede que así vaya a ser, pero lo único que obtendrás entonces será mi cuerpo, porque mi corazón lo estás haciendo pedazos… - comenzó a llorar – y aunque no lo quieras reconocer… - continuó ella – sientes algo por mi… y te aseguro que no podrás estar con otra mujer sin poder sentir lo que sientes por mi, porque desearás estar conmigo… porque me amas y no lo quieres reconocer…

Archie la miró con un gran desconcierto, como si lo hubieran golpeado, la soltó, la miraba como algo que no podía creer, aquellas palabras que decía la morena eran algo que no esperaba escuchar, no articuló palabra alguna y caminó hacia el ventanal que daba a la pequeña terraza de la habitación, salió por ésta saltando ágilmente hacia abajo, desapareciendo de la vista de Annie.

- Y yo… - dijo Annie cuando se quedó sola mientras dejaba caer las lágrimas – yo tampoco puedo estar con otro hombre que no seas tu… tampoco puedo desear a nadie más… porque yo te amo más que a nadie…

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado en las caballerizas? No lo sabían, pareciera que el tiempo se hubiera detenido en aquel momento en que Terry había atrapado los labios de la rubia.

Candy ya estaba casi con los senos al descubierto mientras sentía las caricias que Terry le estaba dando con su boca en su pecho, mientras una de sus manos subía y bajaba por uno de sus muslos.

Ella se sentía perdida en la nada, en algo que no podía encontrar, el camino no lo hallaba o… ¿lo quería encontrar?

Los labios de él encontraron los de ella, que gustosa los recibió, volviendo a sentir que subía al cielo, pero entonces…

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Archie había sentido una furia enorme al observar la manera en como aquel chico había sostenido más de la cuenta la mano de Annie, además de la manera en como ésta le había sonreído, no le había gustado para nada.

Aún no lograba comprender, se dijo, mientras le daba un golpe a la pared, que era lo que esa chica lo hacía sentir… claro que le atraía, se había convertido en una chica muy bella, además, había sostenido relaciones con ella, sobre todo, había sido el primer hombre que la tocaba, la hizo suya… pero ella quería algo que él no estaba dispuesto a dar, no quería amarrarse a una sola mujer habiendo tantas, pero… Annie… su cercanía lo ponía loco, realmente si que estaba loco al haberle dicho aquellas palabras, pero no pudo evitarlo, solo de pensar que otro pudiera poner las manos en aquella piel.

**_"…te aseguro que no podrás estar con otra mujer sin poder sentir lo que sientes por mi, porque desearás estar conmigo… porque me amas y no lo quieres reconocer…" _**

Aquellas palabras dichas por Annie al final lo habían dejado completamente fuera de control, no pudo asimilar lo que decían en ese momento, pero claro que ahora era algo que no sucedería, porque él no era hombre de una mujer, además lo que sentía por Annie era precisamente eso, un deseo sexual como jamás lo había sentido por ninguna otra mujer, no estaba enamorado de ella, no, Archibald Cornwell uno de los cuatro reyes no se enamoraría de nadie.

Se alejó caminando hacia un edificio en forma de torre que estaba casi abandonado, antes se decía que lo usaban para celdas de castigo, ahora ya no funcionaba, estaba casi abandonado, de no ser porque algunos alumnos lo usaban como refugio para hacer algunas cosas, claro que era una especie de secreto a voces dentro del colegio, que aquel lugar era considerado para llevar a cabo algunas reuniones no muy decentes fuera de los ojos de las monjas.

Rebuscó en una bolsa de su uniforme, sonrió maliciosamente al darse cuenta que tenía un pequeño carrujo de marihuana, quizás eso le ayudaría a relajarse un poco, pensó.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

- ¡Terry! – la puerta se abrió, Karen había entrado intempestivamente - ¡Oh lo siento! – les dio la espalda – ¡pero es que vienen unas monjas!

- Ok… - fue todo lo que dijo Terry

Se levantó y ayudó a Candy a levantarse y la jaló hacia el cubículo donde estaba su yegua, ahí se escondieron poniendo al animal a manera de escudo, cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse nuevamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo aún aquí señorita? – escuchó la voz de una de las monjas

- ¡Oh disculpe hermana! Lo que sucede es que vine a ponerle agua y alimento a mi caballo…

- Es un poco tarde para hacerlo… ¿No lo cree?

- Si, pero es que como en el colegio de donde vengo, nosotras mismas estamos obligadas a atender a nuestros caballos…

Candy escuchaba las explicaciones que estaba dando Karen a las monjas, Terry la mantenía abrazada, ella sentía el calor de él y su aroma.

Pero como si eso fuera un golpe también, se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de pasar sino hubiera sido porque Karen entró a interrumpir.

- Está bien señorita Klaise, pero no vuelva a hacerlo tan tarde, aquí en este colegio tenemos horarios…

- Si hermana, lo siento mucho – hizo una leve reverencia

Así las dos monjas salieron de las caballerizas dejando a Karen supuestamente sola.

- Ya se han ido Terry… - dijo ella acercándose al cubículo de Teodora

Candy y Terry salieron juntos, éste la mantenía aún abrazada, y ella estaba con su rostro completamente enrojecido por la pena.

- Yo… - dijo titubeante la rubia

- No te preocupes… - la voz de Terry se escuchó suave, de un tono diferente que hasta Karen lo miró levantando una ceja – todo estará bien…

Quiso tocarle una mejilla pero Candy se hizo a un lado para que no la tocara, a lo que Terry frunció el ceño y apretó los labios.

- No Terry, nada estará bien… - comenzó a decir Candy - ¿Te das cuenta lo que estuvo a punto de suceder? – preguntó sin importar que estuviera Karen ahí – eso es algo que no debe volver a ocurrir jamás ¿Entiendes?

- Candy…

- No Terry…

- ¿Por qué quieres negar lo que hay entre tu y yo?

- Porque entre tu y yo no puede haber nada

- ¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

- Porque está Anthony en medio y… - titubeó antes de decir esto último – porque tu no me amas…

- Tienes razón… en todo… - dijo en un tono frío - está Anthony en medio y no te amo…

Candy lo miró tratando de retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer, escucharlo decir esas palabras fue lo más horrible que le pudo ocurrir, así que sin decir palabra alguna, caminó a la puerta de la caballeriza y se fue, dejando solos a Karen y Terry.

- ¿Por qué le mentiste? – preguntó de repente Karen

- No le he mentido… - su rostro parecía esculpido en piedra al contestar – le dije la verdad, no la amo… es… simple deseo… - salió dejándola sola

- Eres un gran mentiroso…

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

- Ssss…uff… - Archie sentía penetrar sus sentidos aquel humo que poco a poco comenzó a relajarle

Cerró sus ojos como si disfrutara sobremanera aquel momento, estaba recostado en una desvencijada cama de aquel cuarto que no tenía más adornos que una mesa, dos sillas y un pequeño lavadero y una sucia taza de baño, señal de que no se había limpiado aquel lugar en mucho tiempo.

- _"¿Qué diablos me sucede? – _pensaba – _¿por qué me siento de esta forma…? Annie… Aaahh… como desearía que Annie estuviera aquí… ¡Hey, un momento! – _se incorporó con un ceño en sus ojos - _¿¿Por qué debo desear eso?? Ya dije que no estaré atado a una mujer… habiendo tantas… - _sonrió malicioso – _pero es que Annie…"_

Se volvió a recostar y poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza, mientras la otra comenzó a deslizarla sobre su abdomen llegando hasta su parte sensible en la entre pierna, se frotaba sobre la tela de su pantalón, un gemido se dejó escuchar en su boca.

- Veo que necesitas ayuda… - una voz lo hizo incorporarse nuevamente con rapidez

- ¿¿Qué rayos quieres?? – le preguntó con enojo a quien había hablado - ¡Vete y déjame en paz!

- Vamos querido primo… - Elisa se acercó en forma lenta a él – sé que necesitas consuelo… - en sus ojos había lujuria mientras dirigía sus ojos a la entrepierna de Archie, donde ya se veía el despertar de su miembro – yo puedo consolarte…

- Pero no lo quiero de ti… - le contestó con seriedad

- Lo sé, lo quisieras de cierta mucama…

- ¡No le digas así!

- No puedo entender cómo es posible que tanto tu, el duquecito y Anthony hayan caído en manos de unas chicas así… - dijo con desprecio

- Posiblemente porque tu jamás podrías compararte con ellas… - dijo burlón, en Elisa apareció una furia, que de inmediato cambió por una de burla también

- Pero al parecer… - continuó – no eres de su preferencia, porque ha encontrado un pretendiente… ¿No la viste muy acarameladita con aquel chico tan guapo del colegio masculino, que posiblemente sean los que jueguen con ustedes la final? Vaya que sería una gran competencia para uno de los Cuatro Reyes más codiciados, claro después de Granchester…

- ¡Deja de decir estupideces!

- No lo son querido primo… solo es la verdad… que la pequeña mucama ha despreciado a uno de los cuatro reyes… ¡Dios¿Cómo se ha atrevido? – dijo con ironía

- Elisa… lárgate…

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! – rió con ganas - ¡mírate primo! Aquí solo, tratando de desahogarte...

- ¿¿¿Qué quieres Elisa??? – se levantó y la encaró, Elisa solo lo miraba con burla - ¿¿Quieres quitarme las ganas¡¡Anda!! – comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón y bajó su cierre - ¡Vamos Elisa¡Demuéstrame que puedes consolarme!

Elisa sonrió con malicia, en sus ojos una lujuria se pintaba sobremanera, se acercó a Archie empujándolo a la cama mientras sus manos fueron hasta el bóxer de él bajándolo hasta dejar al descubierto aquel miembro palpitante por atención.

La boca de aquella chica atrapó aquel miembro que punzaba por las sensaciones, Archie cerró sus ojos y comenzó a sentir la lengua de ella chupar en toda su extensión, así como sus movimientos, ella sabía como proporcionar placer, realmente disfrutaba estar probando a su primo.

Con un gemido largo, mientras en su mente un nombre se pronunciaba _"Annie", _Archie se desahogó en la boca de Elisa que gustosa recibió aquel líquido que él expulsó, quien estaba completamente agitado después de aquella sesión, un sopor parecía que comenzaba a querer ganarle, ya que de igual forma aún estaba con los efectos del carrujo de marihuana que se había fumado anteriormente.

- Bien primo… ya está…

- Lárgate… déjame solo…

- De acuerdo… cuando necesites nuevamente mi ayuda, llámame… - caminó hacía la puerta mientras se limpiaba las comisuras de sus labios

- Zorra… - dijo Archie antes de quedarse dormido

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

- ¡Tonta! – dijo Candy susurrando en su habitación

Había llegado corriendo a ésta, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Cuando salió de la caballeriza con manos temblorosas iba abrochando su blusa, en su cabello había señales del heno donde habían caído ella y Terry, los cuales trataba de quitarse sin éxito.

Se dejó caer en el piso a un lado de su cama, sus lágrimas cayeron dejando huellas en él, era un llanto silencioso, pero amargo, no sabía que era lo que le estaba doliendo más, si el hecho de haber caído en la tentación de disfrutar los besos de Terry o el haberlo escuchado decir: _"No te amo"_

- _"Eso es lo que realmente te dolió…" _– dijo una voz dentro de ella

- ¡¡No es verdad!! – contestó

- _"Si… el escucharle decir que no te ama, mientras que tu no lo has olvidado y sigues amándolo…"_ – de nuevo la voz

- ¡No, no lo amo tampoco yo¡Y ya lo he olvidado!

- _"¿Estás segura?"_

- ¡¡Si, estoy segura!!

Su llanto había cesado al fin, se limpió sus mejillas y entonces sus ojos descubrieron unas hojas que estaban arrugadas a un lado de ella.

Era la canción que le había dado Karen, era la canción que estaba segura era de Terry, aunque él lo negara, ella jamás olvidaría cuando le escuchó tocarla con su violín.

- No puedo aceptar esta canción… - dijo triste

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Al siguiente día, se encontraban reunidos como no lo habían estado desde que el evento escolar había comenzado, los cuatro reyes.

- Ayer hice el examen de Algebra… comenzó a decir Stear quizás para romper el silencio que inexplicablemente se había formado alrededor de todos en la mesa - espero que todo salga bien…

- Ya lo verás que si hermano… - contestó Archie mientras agarraba un poco de comida de su plato

- Sé que te llevarás nuevamente el primer lugar en esa materia… - comentó Anthony

Los cuatro reyes estaban juntos en la mesa donde acostumbraban sentarse cerca de una ventana, era la hora de la comida.

Terry solo picaba su comida sin decidirse a llevar algo de ella a su boca, no hablaba solo miraba su plato.

- ¿Te sucede algo Terry? – preguntó Stear

- ¿Eh? – levantó su mirada el aludido – no, nada, solo pensaba… - Archie solo lo miró

- Bueno, aprovecharé para ensayar un poco… - habló Anthony levantándose –

- ¿Puedo acompañarte? –preguntó Terry sorprendiendo a los tres

- Si, por supuesto… - contestó Anthony - bueno chicos, nos veremos luego… - los dos se fueron juntos

Archie los siguió con una mirada extraña.

- ¡Stear! – la voz de Patty lo distrajo

- Hola amor… ¿Cómo te fue? – contestó Stear levantándose al tiempo que le daba un beso en los labios a Patty

- Pues muy bien, no sé, me pareció al principio un poco complicado… - comenzó a relatar Patty

Archie continuaba comiendo mientras escuchaba muy aburrido la platica de su hermano y de su ahora novia Patty, los dos eran igual de nerds, pensó.

- Patty… - habló Archie después de un momento, la de lentes lo miró - ¿Has visto a Candy y Annie?

- Me pareció ver solo a Annie en la parte donde está la fuente, estaba con otros chicos… y a Candy no la he visto… posiblemente esté ensayando

- Ah, ok… - fingió indiferencia - bueno hermano, los dejo, voy a mi habitación a descansar… - dijo levantándose

- De acuerdo, luego nos vemos…

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Mientras tanto en el salón de música, Anthony estaba tocando unas notas en el piano, mientras Terry miraba los demás instrumentos, se detuvo donde estaban los violines y tocó al descuido las cuerdas de uno de ellos, al hacerlo hizo que Anthony dejara de tocar y se quedara escuchando lo que su compañero tocaba.

- Es muy bello eso que acabas de tocar… - comentó cuando el de los ojos verdiazules dejó de hacerlo

- Son simples notas… - volvió a dejar el instrumento en su estuche

- No lo creo, siempre has sido muy bueno con el violín… anda toca…

- No creo, mejor te escucho yo a ti…

- De acuerdo, no insistiré… - comenzó a tocar unas notas, las cuales hicieron poner atención a Terry

- Esa melodía… - dijo, Anthony dejó de tocar

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿De dónde conoces esa melodía?

- Ah… - sonrió – es que verás, ayer Candy me pidió ayuda con las notas de una canción que traía… y pues me pareció muy bella y solo me acuerdo de esta parte…

- Ya veo… ¿Y qué piensas interpretar? – dijo para cambiar el tema

Anthony comenzó a platicarle lo que el profesor les había preparado para la orquesta.

- Me voy… -dijo después de un rato de escuchar al rubio tocar

- Gracias por acompañarme, tus sugerencias fueron muy acertadas… deberías reconsiderar tu decisión de volver a la orquesta…

- No lo sé Tony…

- Piénsalo…

- De acuerdo… nos veremos luego

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Candy caminaba por los pasillos en el edificio que daba ya a las habitaciones de las chicas, había alcanzado a comer algo a duras penas, ya que el horario del comedor había estado a punto de terminar, guardó unas pequeñas frutas en su bolsa del saco para comerlas después.

Como siempre, sus pasos la llevaron hasta el bosque, se sentó en la sombra del acostumbrado árbol, pensaba, su mente era un caos total, no había ido aún a hablar con el profesor de música para decirle que no participaría en el evento, porque realmente no le agradaba cantar esa canción que le habían dado.

Sacó de una de las bolsas de su saco las arrugadas hojas de aquella canción estaba segura era de Terry, y volvió a leer la letra, recordó la música e inevitablemente comenzó a cantar unas estrofas en voz baja.

_Mi corazón, _

_Nadando en las palabras que el viento ha llevado  
una voz fuerte en una mañana transportada por nubes  
un corazón tembloroso en un espejo _

_Donde la luna se estremece en estrella cae,  
derrama dulces lágrimas…_

- ¡No! – interrumpió el canto y guardó las hojas nuevamente

- ¿Por qué no quieres cantarla? – escuchó una voz cerca de ella – lo haces muy bien…

- Karen…

La chica en cuestión, se acercó a ella sin dejar de mirarla y se sentó a un lado de Candy.

- Esa canción fue escrita con un sentimiento muy grande… - comenzó a decir Karen

- Es que…

- La persona que la escribió lo hizo pensando en un gran amor…

- Lo sé… - bajó la mirada para que viera que se le habían puesto cristalinos – sé que fue hecha para una mujer que amaron mucho… y por lo mismo yo no debo cantarla, no soy la indicada…

- ¡Eres la indicada para hacerlo! – le contradijo, Candy la miró con tristeza – tu no tienes idea de lo grande que ha sido el amor que inspiró esta canción… por lo mismo debes interpretarla tu…

- Pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo? Nadie en la orquesta querrá ayudarme… si canto algo diferente a lo que el profesor me impuso, nadie tocará música para mi…

- De eso no te preocupes, te aseguro que alguien te ayudará…

- No quiero ayuda de Terry…

- No he dicho que lo haga él… porque a leguas se nota que entre tu y él hubo algo - Candy la miró - y pienso que los dos son un par de tontos

- No…

- No digas nada – la interrumpió – cuando sepas algún día las razones de Terry quizás lo entiendas… - se levantó – debo irme, tengo que entrenar, prométeme que cantarás esa canción

- Tendré que hablar con el profesor…

- Hazlo, no permitas que ese viejo tonto se salga con la suya, demuéstrale que tu puedes cantar sin necesidad de la orquesta… - le sonrió

- De acuerdo…

- Sabes Candy… me caes bien… eres la mujer perfecta para Terry… - dijo en voz baja pero Candy la escuchó

- No digas eso…

- Ya te dije que no digas nada… me voy, por la tarde será el concurso de equitación femenil ¿irás a apoyarme?

- ¡Por supuesto! – se levantó sonriendo

- ¡Bien¡Me voy! – con un ademán le dijo adiós y se fue corriendo dejando a Candy en el árbol

- Ahora… - dijo después de quedarse sola – tengo que enfrentar al Profesor Dobson y decirle que su canción apesta y que cantaré otra…

Miró nuevamente las hojas arrugadas de la canción nueva que tenía, como si con ello se diera fuerzas para enfrentar al profesor.

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

- ¡Bien! – se dijo Karen corriendo por el bosque – he logrado cuando menos que aceptara la canción, Terry me debes una, creo que te saldrá caro primito mío… - sonrió malévolamente – desde hace mucho he querido un par de zapatos, un vestido, etc. – su sonrisa se borró de repente y sus ojos adquirieron un matiz de tristeza – pobre de ti primo, no sé por qué no le has dicho la verdad de lo sucedido con esa zorra, espero que lo hagas pronto, sino la perderás…

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Rato más tarde, Candy salió con pesar del salón de música, el enfrentamiento con el profesor Dobson había sido un poco pesado, sobre todo cuando éste le hizo hincapié a que nadie de la orquesta le ayudaría con la música de la canción que ella con una gran muestra de rebeldía había decidido cantar desechando así, la canción que él le había impuesto, repitió a cada momento el profesor, que no le ayudaría incluso a ensayar ni a solfear, que se las arreglara como pudiera, Candy en contra de su costumbre no contestó, había estado segura que eso le iba a contestar el profesor cuando le dijera que rechazaba la canción que le habían dado primero.

Así que ahora pues tenía que comenzar a ensayar esa canción, ya tenía la idea de cómo era, pero lamentablemente necesitaba a alguien que le fuera mostrando sus errores en el canto, su cabeza nuevamente daba vueltas y vueltas para buscarle solución a esto, así que de nueva cuenta se encaminó hacia el bosque, sabía que a esta hora estaría más en paz, mientras se familiarizaba con la letra, tenía que apurarse, había perdido muchos días en decidirse si aceptar esta letra o no, ya era martes, no sabía si podría hacerlo o no, pero aunque tuviera que ensayar las veinticuatro horas, esa canción la sacaría, pensó con determinación.

Pero entonces se detuvo en seco al escuchar un sonido inconfundible de un violín, trató de agudizar su oído y siguió el camino de donde provenía, caminó hacia él.

Conforme iba avanzando a través del camino de aquella veredita, iba escuchándose con más claridad el sonido de aquellas notas que la habían atraído como un canto de sirenas.

Se detuvo detrás de un árbol mientras miraba, se quedó oculta, Terry Granchester estaba parado tocando con aquella delicadeza aquel instrumento, sus ojos estaban cerrados como si estuviera atrapado dentro de aquel sonido que estaba creando con sus notas.

Candy cerró sus ojos también, sentía un escozor en ellos, era la música de aquella letra que tenía en hojas que venían en una de las bolsas de su saco.

Escuchaba aquella melodía, pero no podía entender porque el canto de aquel instrumento, le estaba causando un dolor en su pecho, la melodía que estaba interpretando aquel muchacho estaba llena de dolor, de nostalgia, de abandono y de amor… de un amor perdido… un amor que quería recuperar, tanto le estaba penetrando las vibraciones del sonido que una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, abrió sus ojos y miró al castaño con que pasión estaban sus largos dedos tocando aquel instrumento.

Hasta que Terry se detuvo, abrió sus verdiazules ojos, bajó sus brazos como si estuviera derrotado mientras miraba hacia el horizonte, sus largos cabellos ondeaban por la brisa que se dejaba sentir en aquel momento, en los ojos de aquel muchacho había tristeza, mucha tristeza.

Candy no podía explicar la sensación que le causaba aquella imagen de Terry, sintió la necesidad de acercarse y abrazarlo, consolarlo… pero no lo hizo.

Tratando de no hacer ruido se alejó, aunque una parte de ella quería quedarse.

Al alejarse poco a poco y limpiar sus ojos que parecían no poder ser capaces de detener sus lágrimas, se dio cuenta de algo, necesitaba la ayuda de Terry para sacar adelante esa canción, solo él podía ayudarla.

Se detuvo detrás de un gran arbusto, no fácilmente la verían, ahí se dejó caer de rodillas y continuó llorando, no sabía si por lo que seguía sintiendo por la música escuchada o por el hecho de que tendría que estar con Terry, quisiera o no… tenía que pensarlo… una parte de ella quería estar cerca de él… otra parte de ella no…

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

Al siguiente día, Candy, Annie y Patty, se encontraban almorzando en el comedor, cuando hicieron su aparición Archie y Stear, el primero se le notaba su rostro un tanto demacrado, mientras que el otro se encontraba muy jovial, se fueron a sentar lógicamente junto a las tres chicas.

Stear besó a Patty en forma de saludo, mientras que Archie con un seco "hola" se sentó junto a Candy, quedando así frente de Annie.

- ¿Dónde está Anthony? – preguntó Candy

- Hoy son las competencias del club hípico, así que quizás se estén preparando él y Terry – contestó Stear

- ¿También Terry compite? – preguntó Candy de nuevo

- Si, es junto con Anthony de los mejores jinetes del colegio… a Terry nunca le han podido arrebatar el titulo y Anthony pues ha quedado en segundo lugar – continuó Stear

- ¿Podemos ir a verlos? – Annie habló, Archie levantó sus ojos ceñudos y la miró – podríamos animarlos…

- Me parece una excelente idea… - dijo Stear

**—****–****—****–****—****–****—****–**

- Veo nuevos competidores… - comentaba Anthony

- Si, al parecer nuevos talentos han aparecido… - sonreía burlón

Estaban los dos en una parte del campo, donde esperarían a que anunciaran sus repectivas participaciones.

- ¡Oh mira! – dijo el rubio señalando a un extremo del campo – son los chicos y las chicas, han venido a animarnos

Terry miró donde Anthony le señalaba, ahí estaban sus compañeros, así como aquella rubia que tanto le torturaba sus pensamientos.

Fingía indiferencia mientras continuaba arreglando las bridas de su yegua.

- Espero poder hacer un buen papel… - comentó Anthony

- Lo harás… quizás te deje ganar el primer lugar … - sonreía sinceramente Terry mirando a su compañero

- Por supuesto que no se te ocurra hacer eso… - dijo el rubio – daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo los dos…

- Como siempre ha sido…

- Enseguida vuelvo… - el rubio se encaminó hacia la parte donde estaban sus compañeros

Terry con una punzada en su pecho lo vio alejarse, sabía que iría a ver a Candy para pedirle seguramente suerte, sus manos empuñaban el cepillo que estaba pasando por el cabello de su yegua, mientras sus ojos mostraban el descontento que sentía.

¿Hasta cuando podría seguir soportando esos momentos sin poder hacer nada?

- Hola Terrence… - escuchó una voz a su espalda

- Susana… - dijo con desagrado

Continuará…

¡¡¡KONNICHIWA!!!

Bueno, aquí está otro capítulo más de esta historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado y pues como siempre espero sus comentarios.

En esta ocasión creo que no haré comentarios o preguntas acerca del contenido de este capítulo, solo quiero que lo disfruten y me tengan paciencia para el siguiente.

Quiero agradecer a todas y cada una de las chicas que me han mandado sus mensajes, sus correos y sus comentarios.

Su apoyo ha sido lo más bello que he recibido de todas, no saben cuanto bien me han hecho, no sé como puedo agradecerles todas esas muestras de afecto y cariño que me han hecho llegar.

No quisiera abundar en este tema tan escabroso que me ha tocado vivir, ni quiero hacer comentarios en cuanto a lo sucedido, creo que es un tema que debemos cerrarlo.

Reiteraré siempre mi agradecimiento a todas y cada una de ustedes que se tomaron la molestia por preguntar sobre mi fic, y les digo ahora:

NO ABANDONARÉ ESTE FIC, NUNCA HE DEJADO UN FIC A MEDIAS, Y EL DIA QUE YO DEJE DE ESCRIBIR ES PORQUE SE ME HA ACABADO MI IMAGINACION Y PORQUE YO LO DECIDO ASI, PERO NO ANTES.

Así que solo les pido un buen de paciencia, ya que los hechos ocurridos con anterioridad me han hecho mermar un poco las cosas, aunado con que estuve de vacaciones y apenas regresé y pues las cosas en la oficina estuvieron muy pesadas.

Les mando mucho cariño y cuídense mucho.

Lizette.


	13. Cap 13

**_ADVERTENCIA_****, EN ESTE CAPÍTULO SI TE SIENTES OFENDIDO POR LAS PALABRAS Y SITUACIONES, ABSTENTE DE CONTINUAR LEYENDO.**

**Este fic está enteramente dedicado a una amiga que hace unos años entró en mi corazón y que jamás pudo salir de ahí, una mujer tan especial que doy gracias a la vida, al destino y a Dios por haberla puesto en mi camino, nunca la olvidaré... Claide, eres un ángel ahora y siempre estarás en mi corazón... donde quiera que estés siempre vivirás entre nosotras...**

Te amo y Te odio

Cáp. 13

_Crucify my love  
if my love is blind_

_Crucify my love  
if it sets me free _

_Never know, never trust  
that love should see a color  
crucify my love  
if it should be that way_

_swing the heartache  
feel it inside out  
when the wind cries  
I'll say goodbye  
tried to learn, tried to find  
to reach out for eternity  
where's the answer  
is this forever _

_Like a river flowing to the sea  
you'll be miles away and I will know  
I know I can deal with the pain  
no reason to cry  
Crucify my love_

_Till the loneliness shadows the sky  
I'll be sailing down and I will know  
I know I can clear clouds away  
oh! Is it a crime to love?_

**_X-Japan _**

**_- - - - - - - - - - _**

Anthony llegó hasta la parte de las Tribunas donde estaban cerca los chicos.

- ¡He, Anthony! – Stear levantó una mano saludándolo – hemos venido a apoyarlos…

- Gracias chicos… - les sonrió Anthony

- ¡Serán los mejores! – dijo ahora Candy

- Si gano, bailaremos juntos en el baile de clausura… - le dijo Anthony a ella cuando se acercó a la valla que dividía a los espectadores del campo.

- Si… - respondió Candy sonriendo

- Además, recuerda que estaré esperando tu respuesta… - le guiñó un ojo

Entonces se escuchó la voz del presentador por el altavoz, Anthony se despidió rápidamente y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Terry, dejando a una rubia ruborizada.

* * *

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntaba con el ceño fruncido dándole la espalda a aquella chica

- Vine a saludarte… -contestó ella - ¿Qué acaso no puedo saludar a un muy buen amigo?

- Ya lo hiciste… vete…

- ¿Bailarás conmigo en el baile de clausura…?

- No lo creo… - dijo secamente

- Vamos Terrence… - se comenzó a acercar – ¿Por qué me tratas tan mal? Tu y yo podemos aún ser una buena pareja… nuestros padres…

- Ni lo sueñes… - la interrumpió mirándola con desprecio

- Te aseguro que todo lo que te dijeron, eran puras mentiras… - decía la rubia

- ¿¿De nuevo acosando a mí primo?? – se escuchó otra voz

Karen estaba parada en el cubículo donde estaban los dos caballos que participarían junto a Terry y Susana, miraba con enojo a la rubia, tenía sus manos en jarras puestas en sus caderas.

- ¿Tu de nuevo? – dijo - ¿qué no debes estar cuidando a tu caballo? Recuerda lo que te sucedió la última vez por dejarlo solo… - dijo maliciosamente

- Sé lo que hiciste… pero en esta ocasión no podrás hacer nada, y espero que puedas vencerme

- Ya lo creo que lo haré, siempre he sido mejor que tu…

- Pues yo creo que ahora tu suerte se acabará… - sonrió Karen burlona

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que esta vez nada de lo que hagas servirá para ganar… - Karen sonreía

- Bueno… me voy, quiero tener un buen lugar donde verte Terrence, para poder mandarte muchos ánimos… buena suerte… - dijo y le mandó un beso al aire al muchacho y una mirada de desprecio a la chica al pasar junto a ella

- ¿De nuevo molestándote? – dijo la chica acercándose a él

- No te preocupes… - le sonrió afable

- Es una lagartona… me cae en la punta del pie, no la soporto…

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! – rió él – sabes Karen realmente eres mi prima preferida, y espero que no dejes en mal a la familia…

- No te preocupes primito – le guiñó un ojo – esa zorra no me ganará, ahora quiero que te concentres y des lo mejor de ti, además de que hay alguien a quien debes impresionar… iré a sentarme junto a ella para que podamos animarte entre las dos

Karen abandonó el lugar, seguida de la mirada sonriente de Terry, ella era realmente su prima favorita de entre toda su familia.

Anthony regresó en esos momentos, venía sonriente.

- Te veo contento – dijo Terry al verlo

- Si, lo estoy – contestó el rubio

- ¿Y por qué, si se puede saber? – continuaba supervisando que todo estuviera bien en cuanto a su yegua

- Pues… le he pedido a Candy que me de una oportunidad – Anthony no se dio cuenta que Terry se quedó inmóvil y continuó hablando – prometió darme su respuesta cuando termine todo este evento…

Terry no articulaba palabra, apretaba sus labios, su corazón había comenzado a latir muy rápidamente, pareciera que Teodora sintiera el dolor que su amo estaba experimentando y acercó su nariz a él haciéndolo reaccionar.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó entonces Anthony

- ¿Eh? Si, si claro

- ¿Estás seguro? Te noto un poco pálido

- No, estoy bien – el cabello castaño le caía en los ojos logrando así esconderlos, para que no viera su sentir

- Bueno, parece que ya empezara todo, me iré a tomar mi lugar, te veo allá – tomó la brida de su caballo y se alejó

Terry se había quedado mudo, no supo qué decir, no supo qué hacer cuando escuchó aquello.

Anthony se le había declarado a Candy, y ella le había prometido ya una respuesta ¿Qué es lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento¿Por qué sentía ese enorme nudo en su garganta y ese dolor en su pecho? Él mismo le había dicho a la rubia que no la amaba y que era solo eso, deseo, lo que sentía por ella ¿Entonces, por qué, por qué sentía esas ganas enormes de correr y desaparecer? Terry apretaba con fuerza el cepillo pasándolo por Teodora, su yegua, quien pareció sentir la incomodidad de su amo, por lo que trató de frotar su nariz contra él.

- No te preocupes… - le dijo suavemente a la yegua – estoy bien… - acarició igualmente el cuello del animal

* * *

- Hola Candy… - llegó Karen a la parte de las tribunas donde estaba ella sentada

- Hola

- Hola chicos… - Karen saludó a Archie y a Stear a quienes ya conocía

- Al parecer conoces a mis primos, te presentaré entonces a mis mejores amigas, ellas son Annie, mi prima y Patty…

- Hola – las aludidas contestaron

- Es un gusto conocerlas chicas, espero que seamos amigas también

Pero entonces un aplauso de la concurrencia las hizo interrumpir su plática, el chico que había estado ejecutando su actuación sobre su caballo había terminado ya, no pudieron retomar su plática, porque en esos momentos volvió a escucharse la voz del presentador:

"¡…DEL COLEGIO SAN PABLO VIENE A EJECUTAR LA EXHIBICION DE SALTO, EL GANADOR DEL SEGUNDO LUGAR DEL AÑO PASADO, ANTHONY BOWER ANDREY…DEMOSLE UN FUERTE APLAUSO…!"

Decir que la ejecución de Anthony fue soberbia eran una palabra muy simple para lo que el rubio ofreció, realmente fue una de las mejores que se hubieran visto, ya que con una total maestría hizo los saltos, logrando arrancar de la concurrencia un buen número de aplausos, Candy no era la excepción, aplaudía a rabiar, Anthony terminó sin fallas su ejecución.

Pero no dejaron de aplaudir mucho tiempo, ya que la voz del presentador se volvió a escuchar:

"¡…NUEVAMENTE DEL COLEGIO SAN PABLO, EL GANADOR DEL TITUTO INDISCUTIBLEMENTE DURANTE VARIOS AÑOS, TERRENCE GRANCHESTER…!"

Terry comenzó a ejecutar sus saltos, se notaba que estaba totalmente concentrado en el manejo de su yegua, pero no era así.

Su mente era un hervidero de sentimientos dispersos, totalmente en caos, estaba tratando de hacer un gran esfuerzo por concentrarse, pero no lo lograba, solo volvían a su mente las últimas palabras que Anthony le había dicho en la caballeriza:

**"…le he pedido a Candy que me de una oportunidad… prometió darme su respuesta cuando termine todo este evento…" **

Sostenía apretando las bridas de su yegua, lo que ocasionó que Teodora sintiera que la estaba deteniendo cuando iba a dar el salto, así que no tomaba suficiente fuerza y pareciera que iba a chocar con alguno de los obstáculos.

* * *

- Terry ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – susurraba Anthony mientras lo miraba hacer su ejecución

* * *

Pero no era el único que se daba cuenta de eso, en la Tribuna, Karen, Stear y Archie, que eran los que más conocían a Terry, sabían que algo no estaba bien, incluso una mirada de preocupación se notaba en los ojos de cada uno.

Candy no podía entender por qué estaba sintiendo un poco de preocupación por Terry, ya que lo que ella llegó a conocer de él, sabía que estaba muy tenso, lo notaba incluso en la forma como apretaba la mandíbula en aquellos momentos.

* * *

Terry estaba luchando en aquellos momentos con los pensamientos tan intensos que estaba teniendo acerca de imaginar a Anthony junto a Candy, solo de pensar que él iba a tenerla, que iba a probar sus labios y sentir su aroma ¡Eso era algo que no podía concebir!

Entonces, cuando recorrió la pista y pasó cerca de Susana Marlowe, no pudo evitar mirarla, pero su mirada era llena de rencor, sus pensamientos ahora los ocupó esa rubia, ella a la que culpaba de su rompimiento con Candy, aunque él por cobarde tuvo culpa también, pero Susana aprovechando que él la miraba de esa forma, puso su mano en su boca y le lanzó un beso, lo que ocasionó que inmediatamente Terry volviera su vista hacia Candy.

* * *

¿Qué fue aquello?

No lo podía entender Candy, aquella chica le lanzó un beso a Terry al aire, Susana Marlowe continuaba detrás de él, pero entonces… ¿Qué era lo que impedía a Terry estar con ella? Si se veía que la chica estaba interesada en él.

¿Sentir¿Qué sintió Candy¿Dolor, desilusión¿Por qué sentirlo? Si ella misma lo había dicho, que no sentía nada por él, entonces ¿Por qué…?

No había razón para experimentar nada, pero ¿por qué tener ganas de llorar¿Por qué aquel nudo en su garganta¿Por qué ese dolor en su pecho?

_- "Tu dijiste que no sentías nada por él" –_ Una voz en su cerebro dijo

- "¡Es verdad!" – contestó Candy a esa voz

_- "¿Entonces por qué quieres llorar?" –_ volvió a decir la voz

- "No lo sé…" – contestó a aquella voz, sin recibir más respuestas

Candy solo miraba a aquella chica sin poder definir lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento.

* * *

Terry inútilmente había tratado de evitar que Candy tuviera algún conocimiento acerca de ese asunto, pero fue algo que en aquel momento ya no tuvo oportunidad de manejar.

Lamentablemente, aquello fue el golpe más fuerte a su concentración, ya que en uno de sus saltos no dominó muy bien la altura y tumbó uno de los obstáculos, logrando con ello una exclamación de asombro de los presentes, así como también de sus amigos, mientras Candy lo miraba con genuina tristeza.

* * *

- ¡No puede ser…! – comentó Patty con un poco de angustia – eso le restará puntos a Terry

- ¿Cómo pudo sucederle eso? – dijo Stear

Karen solamente se levantó experimentando el peor dolor por su primo, sabía que aquello le iba a costar puntuación en la calificación de su ejecución.

Candy no podía hablar, solamente miraba con tristeza a la pista mientras escuchaba lo que comentaban Patty y Stear, su mirada estaba totalmente centrada en Terry, mientras lo veía continuar con sus saltos.

Su respiración la contuvo al volver a escuchar nuevamente otra exclamación de asombro por parte de la concurrencia al haber tirado otro obstáculo la yegua de Terry, definitivamente no lo podían creer, que toda aquella perfección que significaba ver a Granchester, considerado uno de los mejores jinetes, terminara de aquella manera.

- Enseguida regreso… - dijo Karen yéndose sin más explicaciones

Archie estaba completamente sorprendido de aquello, sabía que algo muy fuerte le tuvo que haber sucedido a Terry para haber perdido toda concentración en lo que estaba haciendo, a pesar de todo, era su amigo y sintió mucha pena por él.

* * *

- Pobre Terry… - comentó Annie a un lado de Candy

Ésta no hablaba, su mirada estaba triste y sentía mucha pena por Terry, en aquellos momentos sentía la imperiosa necesidad de ir a su lado y darle su apoyo, abrazarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que no se preocupara, que no importaba si había cometido errores… pero, cerró sus ojos y apretó sus manos entrelazándolas fuertemente como si con ello pudiera evitar poder levantarse y decidirse a ir a su lado.

* * *

Cuando Karen llegó a la caballeriza encontró solamente a Teodora en su cubículo, ni señales de Terry o de Anthony, por lo que salió en busca de los dos.

Vio que Anthony venía de una sección del colegio que estaba más sola.

- ¿Dónde está Terry? - preguntó

- Se ha ido… no quiso escucharme, por más que lo quise detener – dijo con genuina preocupación – incluso amenazó con golpearme si yo lo seguía… nunca lo había visto así…

- Entiendo… lo ha tomado muy mal

- Si, pero me preocupa que le vaya a suceder algo

- Esperemos que no

En eso venía llegando Archie también

- ¿Y Terry? – preguntó

- Se fue – contestó Anthony - ¿irás a buscarlo? – le preguntó

- No – dijo Archie mirando el camino por donde se había ido Terry – necesita estar solo

- Quizás tengas razón- convino Anthony

- ¿Creen que esté bien dejarlo solo? – preguntó Karen no muy convencida

- Si, lo necesita – contestó Archie

* * *

Cuando dio por terminado el concurso de Salto, se dieron los nombres de los ganadores.

Primer lugar: Anthony Bower del Colegio San Pablo

Terry por sus fallas, obtuvo el tercer lugar… por primera vez no había sido el ganador.

* * *

Durante la hora de la comida y lo que vino del resto del día ninguno vio a Terry, nadie preguntó nada, incluso se evitaba hablar de ello, Stear y Patty se fueron por su lado para disfrutar de su mutua compañía, Annie fue invitada por Brian Cavern a acompañarlo a su entrenamiento con no muy buena aceptación por parte de Archie, quien después desapareció también sin decir nada a nadie, Karen tampoco apareció por el comedor, Candy y Anthony, se fueron al aula de música, donde el rubio aprovechaba para ensayar y a su vez terminar ayudando a Candy con su canción.

- A veces creo que no podré interpretar esta canción… - dijo Candy desalentada después de haber cantado las primeras estrofas

- Te aseguro que si podrás hacerlo, solo es cuestión de ensayarlo un poco… anda, hazlo de nuevo – comenzó a tocar el piano con Candy a su lado

Las notas las tocaba muy bien en el piano Anthony, la voz de Candy se dejaba escuchar, cerró sus ojos e imaginó a Terry sin poder evitarlo, lo imaginó escribiendo aquella canción, lo volvió a recordar tocando el violín, recordando cuánta emoción imprimía él.

- ¡Wow Candy! – dijo Anthony dando la última nota para terminar – realmente es bella esa letra y muy adecuada para tu voz, parece hecha para ti

Candy solo sonrió y desvió su mirada, no quería que viera Anthony que sus ojos estaban tristes, solo de imaginar que esa canción hubiera sido para ella, le ocasionaban emociones encontradas en su corazón.

* * *

Ya por tarde iba a dar comienzo el concurso de salto en la modalidad femenina, en donde Karen iba a participar, Candy estaba en las tribunas nuevamente, acompañada solo de Stear y Patty, ya que Anthony tuvo que quedarse en el aula de música para ensayar junto a los demás integrantes de la orquesta.

Annie simplemente decidió pasar la tarde con Brian Cavern después de los entrenamientos y Archie… pues igualmente que Terry, había desaparecido.

El anunciador del evento hizo el clásico sonido tocando el micrófono para anunciar que el evento comenzaría, su voz entonces se dejó escuchar:

_"¡…DEMOS UN APLAUSO A NUESTRA SIGUIENTE CONCURSANTE_…-decía la voz que comentaba aquel concurso –_ELLA HA SIDO UNA DE LAS MEJORES EN CUANTO A EXHIBICIÓN DE SALTO… LA SEÑORITA SUSANA MARLOWE…!"_

Cuando Candy escuchó aquel nombre, inmediatamente sus ojos se enfocaron en la chica que montaba aquel caballo alazán de brillante pelo.

Recordó entonces cuando la conoció…

_- - - Flash Back - - -_

_Estaba sentada en una banca, en la parte del jardín donde estaba una fuente, ahí donde a veces lo hacía en compañía de Anthony, tenía sus hojas arrugadas de la canción que interpretaría, como siempre mirándolas y tratando de cantar en voz baja cada vez que podía. _

_Cuando en eso unas risas que se escucharon muy cerca, la hicieron levantar la mirada, a tres metros de ella, se encontraban mirándola Elisa, Luisa y… ¡Susana Marlowe! _

_- ¡Oh Candy, no sabíamos que estabas aquí! – dijo Elisa acercándose _

_- Creo que la hemos venido a interrumpir en algo… - dijo Susana con voz tratando de sonar muy educada _

_- ¿Te interrumpimos Candy? – preguntó Elisa mirándola maliciosa _

_- No – contestó la rubia sin sonreír, no les daba muy buena espina la llegada de esas chicas, sobre todo viniendo Elisa _

_- ¡Ah ya veo, estás con tu canción! – dijo Elisa sarcástica – entonces creo que debes conocer a alguien que también participará en ese concurso… alguien que ganó hace dos años el concurso de canto, y que no participó en el anterior por un accidente que tuvo… - se abrazó del brazo de Susana y la acercó a Candy – ella es Susana Marlowe… _

_Susana la miró sonriente, pero como si la estuviera midiendo, a pesar de sonreír amablemente, sus ojos demostraban la falsedad que realmente tenía._

_- Mucho gusto… - dijo Susana nuevamente con cortesía _

_- Hola – saludó Candy _

_- ¿Sabías que Susana además de participar en equitación y ser la mejor, también participará en el concurso de canto? – preguntó Elisa imprimiendo un poco de veneno en las palabras - ¿Y sabías también…? – continuó antes de que Candy contestara algo - ¿…que está comprometida en secreto con Terrence Granchester? _

_- No… no lo sabía - contestó Candy, Susana simplemente sonreía arrogante _

_- Así que ya sabes a que atenerte en el concurso de canto, como te das cuenta, no tendrás oportunidad alguna siquiera de ganar… - hablaba con demasiada malicia Elisa, Candy no contestaba _

_- Debemos irnos… - habló entonces Susana – debo ensayar… - comenzó a caminar – fue un "gusto" conocerte Candy… - y se alejó con aires de diva _

_- Deberías rendirte – Elisa se acercó a Candy a su oído – no podrás contra Susana Marlowe… en nada… _

_¿A qué se refirió Elisa con esas últimas palabras? _

_- - - - Fin Flash Back - - - _

Vestida con un traje de equitación en los clásicos pantaloncillos blancos, botas negras, solo que su saco era de color guinda, al parecer era el color del uniforme de su colegio, su sombrerito colocado de forma elegante sobre su cabello rubio peinado cuidadosamente.

Iba sentada con un porte muy digno en el asiento, su espalda recta, sus brazos en el ángulo indicado para tomar las riendas, pero Candy eso no era lo que realmente observaba, ella veía su rostro.

Con un poco de tristeza miró que aquella chica era realmente bella, sus ojos azules, grandes resaltaban en su rostro en forma de corazón, su nariz era recta, sus labios estaban muy delineados, en definitiva se le hizo una chica bellísima.

- ¡Es muy bella! – susurró Candy con un dejo de decepción

Miraba a aquella chica, ahora entendía el por qué a Terry le dolía hablar incluso de ella, la chica era tan bella, que entendía porque éste sufría por ella.

- No te dejes engañar… - escuchó a su lado la voz de Archie sorprendiéndola, lo volteó a mirar, él miraba a la pista - posiblemente el exterior te haga creer cosas que no son… - continuó – pero lo que hay debajo te asquearía…

- No te entiendo… - dijo ella

- No te preocupes… - ahora la miró y le sonrió – ella jamás podrá llegarte siquiera a los talones…

- Quisiera preguntarte algo… - dijo con un poco de pena la rubia

- Dime

- ¿Cómo está Terry?

- Me imagino que mal, no lo he visto… - Candy lo miró con un poco de sorpresa – él necesita estar solo… ninguno de nosotros puede ayudarlo

- Pero…

- No te preocupes, quizás haga alguna tontería – dijo un poco serio – pero nada que pueda lamentar…

Candy después de esas palabras volvió la vista a la pista, Susana Marlowe estaba dando una muy buena actuación en cuanto a los obstáculos, llevándose así muy buenos aplausos.

Después vino la actuación de Karen Klaise, la cual fue desarrollada muy bien, aunque le faltó un poco de técnica, pero nada que pudiera alterar su calificación, desarrolló muy buena ejecución arriba de su caballo, lo dominó muy bien, además de que su misma actitud era muy buena, arrancó muchos aplausos de la concurrencia, además de varias porras por parte de chicos y chicas que la estaban apoyando sinceramente.

Lamentablemente a pesar de su muy buena actuación, no se supo por qué Susana Marlowe, quedó en primer lugar y ella en segundo.

* * *

Rato más tarde, las luces de las habitaciones ya se habían apagado, se suponía que todos los alumnos deberían estar en sus habitaciones, al menos eso es lo que se suponía.

Candy estaba casi dormida, cuando escuchó ruidos en su puerta, no podía entender que sucedía, sintió miedo, pero dominándolo, se levantó y se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, al hacerlo ¡Alguien cayó encima de ella!

- ¡Oh por dios! – dijo mirando de quien se trataba

Rápidamente lo jaló hasta meterlo bien dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta, rogando que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta o escuchado los ruidos.

Parada se encontraba recargada en la puerta, mientras miraba al intruso que había irrumpido en su habitación.

- ¿Qué…qué…sucede…? – las palabras salieron titubeantes de la boca de aquel intruso al incorporarse y quedar sentado en el piso, levantó sus ojos y miró con extrañeza a la chica que estaba frente a él y sonrió - ¡Wow¿Acaso veo a la pecosa en mi habitación dándome… la bienvenida¿Qué haces en mi habitación…?

- Es lo que yo quisiera saber… - contestó Candy - ¿Qué haces tu en la mía?

- ¿Tu habitación? – arrastraba las palabras, observó a su alrededor, sonrió y dijo – se equivocó de edificio…

Candy prendió la lámpara que estaba a un lado de su cama, cuando la luz alumbró un poco, pudo observar mejor a Terry.

- ¿Qué…qué te sucedió? – lo miraba asustada

- Nada… - contestó él

- ¿Cómo que nada? – susurraba - ¡Mírate, tienes sangre!

- Ah… fue una leve pelea…

- ¿Leve pelea? – miraba incrédula su rostro y su ropa - ¡Estás herido! – había un corte en una de sus piernas, de donde salía sangre

- No es nada…

- ¿Cómo puedes decir que no es nada? – lo regañó y se acercó a él a mirar la herida, la cual no era muy profunda pero salía sangre - ¿No te das cuenta que puedes desangrarte?

- Estaré bien, no te preocupes…

- ¡¡¡Y hueles a alcohol!!! – se hizo hacia atrás

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja¡Solo un poco¡Ouch! – hizo una mueca de dolor al querer acomodarse, Candy lo miró preocupada

- Necesitas medicinas para curar tu herida, sino, se te infectará…

- Ya te dije que estoy bien… además a esta hora la enfermería está cerrada ¿Qué explicación darías si supieran que estoy en tu habitación, pecosa?

- No lo sé… - lo miró por un momento antes de decidirse y tomar unos pants y un suéter, meterse al baño y salir cambiada

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Terry al verla vestida así

- Como no puedo ir a la enfermería a conseguir medicinas para curarte, tendré que conseguirlas en otro lado…

- No te preocupes, solo… déjame descansar… un momento… me iré después… - cerró sus ojos

- Préstame tu celular… - dijo ella acercándose de nuevo a él, quien no dijo nada y buscó en sus bolsas del pantalón, lo sacó y se lo dio

- ¡Vaya, no le pasó nada!- dijo sarcástico

Candy comenzó a buscar un número en la agenda del teléfono, hasta que lo encontró, marcándolo.

- ¿Karen? Soy Candy… - estuvo hablando con ella un momento y después colgó – volveré en un rato –

Le dijo a Terry, pero éste estaba dormitando, quizás por el alcohol ingerido, Candy lo miró, tomó unas almohadas y las puso detrás de él para acomodarlo mejor, abrió los ventanales y salió por ahí.

* * *

- ¡¡No puedo creer que Terry sea tan inconsciente!! – iba repitiendo a cada momento mientras caminaban ya por un camino fuera del colegio que las llevaría al pueblo cercano

- No sabía que él pudiera tomar así… - comentó Candy, Karen no contestó a eso y la rubia la miró - ¿Lo hace seguido?

- Pues… - titubeó Karen – antes lo hacia mucho más seguido, últimamente no lo ha hecho, pero creo que hoy fue por lo que le pasó en el concurso…

- ¡Pero, ese concurso no vale tanto como para perder la cabeza de esa forma y embriagarse así!

- Es que él… - esto lo dijo en su mente - "quería ganar para llamar tu atención…" nunca ha perdido

- No lo entiendo…

Venían caminando ya por las calles de aquel lugar, tratando de encontrar una farmacia.

- ¿Candy? – una voz la hizo detenerse y voltear

Karen se detuvo al ver que Candy estaba mirando a alguien con los ojos muy abiertos y a punto de llorar.

- Pero ¿Qué andas haciendo tan tarde y fuera del colegio?

- ¡¡¡ALBERT!!!

Continuará…

-

-

-

-

-

¡¡KONNICHIWA!!

Pues bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, como ven, poco a poco voy integrando a los demás personajes, ahora ha aparecido Albert.

¿Qué hace ahí?

Aún no lo sé (u.uU), pero bueno, en el siguiente capítulo se llevará a cabo al fin el esperado concurso de Canto

Estarán frente a frente Susana y Candy ¿Quién ganará?

Ahora lo más bello de todo… ¡¡¡¡AGRADECIMIENTOS!!!!

Quiero darle mil gracias a todas y cada una de las chicas que se toman la molestia de poner un review o mandar un mensaje a mi bandeja, quizás debería tener más cortesía y darles las gracias más "personalmente", pero no quiero cometer la enorme torpeza de olvidarme de alguna de ustedes, para mi eso sería un error imperdonable.

Gracias mil, a las ETERNAS DONCELLAS, al grupo de TERRIFICS de mi amiga Alek, quien me adorna tan bello este fic junto con sus fanarts, también gracias a las chicas que me leen por el FANFICTION, así como por el FANFIC.ES, a todas y cada una gracias por sus mensajes, por sus ánimos, trataremos de seguir adelante con esta historia y pues simplemente pedirles mucha paciencia, ya que con todo lo del trabajo y cosas de la casa y mi hija, pues como que se me complican un poco las cosas para escribir, pero trataré de no fallar y tratar de actualizar cada semana.

La canción del comienzo es del Grupo japonés ya desintegrado X-JAPAN, adoro a ese vocalista ¡wow! La canción se llama "Crucify my love"

También esta ocasión agradezco a mi amiguita del alma Arelis, por darme ese Terry tan bello, que se ve tan nostálgico, el cual he puesto al final de este capítulo.

Pues bueno mis queridas amigas, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente.

Cuídense mucho, besos.

Lizette.


	14. Cap 14

**_ADVERTENCIA_ EN ESTE CAPÍTULO HABRAN SITUACIONES QUE PUEDEN RESULTAR OFENSIVAS, SI ES TU CASO, ABSTENTE DE CONTINUAR LEYENDO. **

**Este fic está enteramente dedicado a una amiga que hace unos años entró en mi corazón y que jamás pudo salir de ahí, una mujer tan especial y de quien, doy gracias a la vida, al destino y a Dios por haberla puesto en mi camino. Nunca la olvidaré... Claide, eres un ángel ahora y siempre estarás en mi corazón... donde quiera que estés siempre vivirás entre nosotras...**

**Te amo y Te odio **

**Cáp. 14 **

_I'm drowning in sadness  
falling far behind  
I feel there is just no way out  
is there anyone there? Where am I?  
Insanity and loneliness  
tear my painful heart  
broken heart keeps on going to beat  
but it never stops bleeding  
I've been waiting for love to come  
someone who wants to touch me inside  
memories of my yesterdays_

_Careless words and deeds  
masquerade of love  
gotta find my way outta here_

_I was blinded be dark desire  
over time I've been through it all  
I'm crying my share of tears_

_What can I do  
will I make it through  
I must be true to myself_

_Voiceless screaming  
calling to me inside of my heart  
voiceless screaming  
now is the time I got to speak out_

_Voice of faith, I'm starting to realize  
now my eyes can see  
I have gone so far  
I'm feeling breath of life_

_And I'm looking for love to reach  
someone I want to touch deep inside  
light shines on my sight of doubt  
don't be afraid  
move forward one step  
willing mind is what I have found at last_

Voiceless screaming  
calling to me inside of my heart  
knockin' on my soul's door  
I believe in myself and trust what I do

_Voiceless screaming  
pain of the past still hurts me inside  
knockin' on my soul's door  
I climb the stairs that lead me to heaven_

**_X-Japan_**

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

Aquella mañana Candy buscaba afanosamente a Terry, quería comprobar si la herida en su pierna estaba bien, recorrió casi todos los lugares donde sabía que posiblemente estaría, pero no lo encontró.

- ¡Hey Candy! – escuchó que la llamaban, era Stear, la chica detuvo su carrera, venía acompañado de Patty y Annie – no te vimos durante el desayuno

- Ah, es que me quedé dormida – dijo apenada

- Lo imaginamos, así que te hemos traído entre todos aunque sea un poco de algo – dijo Patty sacando una manzana de su saco

- ¿Sabes que hoy es la final de fútbol? – Annie le dio un pan envuelto en una servilleta – vayamos a verlo

- ¿Y quienes jugarán la final? – preguntó Candy

- Nuestro honorable colegio… - dijo Stear solemnemente – contra el colegio masculino San Joseph

- ¿El colegio de…? – iba a decir Candy

- Si ese… – interrumpió Annie a manera de contestación

- ¿O sea que Terry está jugando? – preguntó Candy de nuevo

- ¡Así es! – contestó Stear – sin él y mi hermano no ganaríamos

Candy ya no dijo más, guardándose un comentario que iba a soltar en referencia a Terry.

Iba pensando en que cómo podía ser posible que se atreviera a jugar con semejante herida ¡podría infectársele¿Así era como pagaba el hecho de haber salido del colegio en la noche y no haber podido quedarse más tiempo platicando con su hermano Albert?

_¬¬¬__ Flash Back __¬¬¬_

- _Pero ¿Qué andas haciendo tan tarde y fuera del colegio? _

- _¡¡¡ALBERT!!! _

- _Espero que tengas una buena explicación para andar a estas horas en la calle señorita _

- _Lo… siento… - dijo apenada – ¡pero es que hay una explicación muy poderosa, te lo juro! _

- _Eso espero, porque sino me enojaré mucho contigo, pero – hizo una pausa – antes de todo, déjame abrazarte, hace mucho que no nos habíamos visto _

- _¡Albert! _

_Se abalanzó hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente ante los ojos totalmente abiertos por la sorpresa de Karen ¿Quién era ese muchacho tan guapo? Pensaba la morena. _

- _¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó Albert separándose un poco de ella _

- _¡Extrañándote! _

- _¡Mentirosa! Seguramente has estado muy ocupada y ni te acuerdas de mi _

- _¡No jamás¡No sabes cuánta falta me has hecho! – entonces Candy escuchó una tos detrás de ella – ¡Ah lo olvidaba! Albert ella es Karen Klaise, es una amiga que ha venido de otro colegio a las competencias que te platiqué – y le dijo a Karen – este es Albert… - sonrió – mi hermano _

- _¿Tu hermano? – preguntó más sorprendida _

- _Si ¿Qué habías pensado? _

- _No, nada – le tendió la mano a Albert y sonrió coqueta – es un placer conocerte Albert _

- _Lo mismo digo Karen – correspondió a la sonrisa _

- _¿Y bien, me dirás que andas haciendo en la calle a esta hora? _

- _¡Ups, lo había olvidado! – se dio con la palma en la frente _

_Le explicó rápidamente la situación de que tenía un amigo que necesitaba medicinas, pero no podía ir a la enfermería para evitar problemas con las monjas, así que no abundó en su explicación, Albert las acompañó al final a una farmacia donde pudieron comprar lo necesario para hacerle la curación a Terry. _

_Después de eso, él las acompañó nuevamente hasta el colegio. _

- _¿Vendrás entonces a la clausura del evento? _

- _Por supuesto, aunque yo pensaba darte una sorpresa, pero pues ahora ya lo sabes _

- _¿Dónde estás hospedado? _

- _A ver… - sacó una pequeña libreta que Candy reconoció como su agenda y apuntó algo – toma, ahí en ese lugar estoy… _

- _Bien, mañana iré a visitarte… _

- _¿No tendrás problemas por salirte? _

- _Hermano – lo miró como si la hubiera ofendido – me conoces lo suficiente para darte cuenta que nadie lo sabrá… _

- _Está bien, no quiero que te metas en problemas – le tocó la cabeza – cuídate mucho, sino puedes venir, nos veremos en la clausura _

- _De acuerdo _

- _Señorita Klaise – Albert se dirigió a Karen que hasta entonces había estado callada, solo observando a los hermanos – espero tener la oportunidad de verla nuevamente _

- _Yo también lo esperaré… - dijo sonriente _

_Albert las ayudó a subir por una barda para poder entrar al colegio. _

- _¡Wow Candy! – dijo Karen mientras iban caminando rumbo al edificio donde estaba el dormitorio de Candy - ¡Tu hermano es guapísimo! _

- _¿Verdad que si? – sonreía – veo que te ha gustado _

- _¿Se ha notado? – preguntó con un leve rubor en sus mejillas _

- _Si, pero no sé que vaya a pensar Terry… _

- _¿Terry? – preguntó Karen con extrañeza - ¿Qué tiene que pensar él? _

- _Pues no sé, como tú y él, andan juntos siempre… _

- _¡Ah ya entiendo¿Tu crees que Terry y yo…? – comenzó a reír – ¡No¡Entre Terry y yo no hay nada! Bueno – se puso un dedo en la barbilla – si, hay algo – Candy la miró sin entender – bueno, entre Terry y yo si hay algo, pero no es lo que tú crees ¿Acaso no lo habías notado? – Candy solo movió la cabeza - ¡Pero que despistada eres¡Terry y yo somos primos! _

- _¿Primos? _

- _¡Sí tonta! _

- _No tenía idea, creí que… _

- _¡No¡Jamás, digo mi querido primo es muy guapo, pero, no, no es mi tipo! Además su corazón está atrapado por otra… _

- _Si, lo sé… - dijo triste _

- _¡Pero no es quien tu…! – iba a decir Karen _

- _¡Ya hemos llegado! – la interrumpió Candy – gracias por haberme acompañado, yo curaré la herida de Terry _

- _Pero ¿no habrá problemas? _

- _No, no creo… entre Terry y yo no hay nada, no te preocupes _

- _Pero… _

- _Estará bien todo, te lo aseguro, solo lo curaré y lo ayudaré a salir, tendremos cuidado _

- _Está bien, pero si me necesitas, usa el celular de Terry y vendré ¿De acuerdo? _

- _De acuerdo _

_Candy trepó al árbol que le servía de trampolín para poder salir de su habitación, Karen la observó hasta que la rubia entró a la habitación _

- _El corazón de Terry no está atrapado por quien tu crees… - dijo Karen en voz muy baja, casi susurrando y se alejó rumbo a su habitación. _

_Cuando Candy entró a su dormitorio, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver de que Terry ya no estaba ahí. _

- _¡¡UUyyy!! – Candy se dejó caer en la cama con enojo - ¿Para esto me apuré¡Pude haberme quedado platicando con Albert un poco más! _

_¬¬¬__ Fin Flash Back__¬¬¬_

¿Y todo para qué? Pensó la rubia con enojo, para que sin importar si la herida era de gravedad, se propusiera jugar así.

Enseguida llegaron a la explanada donde se llevaría a cabo el partido. Los dos equipos ya estaban en sus respectivos lugares, puesto que en diez minutos comenzaría el partido. Candy y los demás encontraron un buen lugar para poder verlo. Ahí estaba ya también Karen Klaise, saludó a todos al verlos llegar.

A lo lejos, la rubia divisó a Terry, sin decir nada a ninguno de sus compañeros, se alejó hacia el campo.

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

La que estaba en una disyuntiva tremenda era Annie, ya que no sabía a quien apoyar, puesto que este partido, más que un juego por un evento escolar, era quizás el enfrentamiento personal entre Archie y Brian.

_¬¬¬__Flash Back__¬¬¬_

_La __tarde__ anterior Annie y Brian se la habían pasado juntos después del entrenamiento de éste, últimamente platicaban mucho, disfrutaban de su mutua compañía, aunque Annie no había aceptado nada formal con él, a pesar del ruego del muchacho. _

- _Entiendo que quizás sea un poco difícil para ti vernos – decía Brian – y veas eso como un impedimento, pero te aseguro que no será así, trataré de que nos comuniquemos por e-mail diariamente y por el mensajero y los días que te toque salir del colegio nos veremos – tomó la mano de ella y se acercó – incluso, podrías pasar el fin de semana en mi departamento _

- _No lo sé… - sonreía _

_Annie titubeaba, realmente el chico le gustaba, le atraía mucho, era muy galante, había recibido algunos besos pequeños de él, pero no sentía lo mismo, algo no la dejaba avanzar. _

- _Me gustas mucho Annie Britter – se acercó a ella, su rostro poco a poco iba acortando la distancia _

- _Yo… - Annie cerró los ojos en espera del beso _

_Cuando… _

- _¡Vaya, veo que estás haciendo migas con el enemigo! – una voz los sobresaltó _

- _A… Archie… - dijo Annie sorprendida _

- _¿Sabes que has venido a interrumpir Cornwell? – contestó Brian con molestia _

- _No lo creo Cavern – contestó igualmente con molestia Archie - ¿Qué se supone que haces Annie? – preguntó a la morena _

- _Creo que eso no te incumbe Cornwell – dijo Brian levantándose _

- _¡Claro que me incumbe! _

_Annie se levantó con temor, conocía a Archie, sabía que estaba enojado y que de un momento a otro iba a explotar, algo tenía que hacer para impedir que los dos fueran a golpearse. _

- _¿Qué eres acaso el guardián de ella o qué? _

- _¡No soy su guardián, pero ella sabe que no debe fraternizar con el enemigo! – dio un paso _

- _¡No me hagas reír Cornwell! _

- _Puedo hacer algo mejor Cavern – sonreía con maldad – Puedo decirte muchas razones del por qué ella no puede estar contigo _

- _¡NO ARCHIE! – Annie se interpuso entre los dos _

- _Entonces decide – la miró _

- _¡Está bien, vámonos! – le dijo ella a Archie _

- _Pero Annie… - iba a replicar Brian – ¿Por qué debes irte con él? _

- _No te apures, luego hablaremos te lo prometo – le dijo sonriendo para tranquilizarlo – y se dirigió a Archie – vamos… - empujándolo suavemente para irse con él, dejando a Brian confundido _

_Archie y Annie caminaron juntos por un caminito rodeado de arbustos, cuando entonces sintió como él la jalaba de un brazo. _

- _¡Suéltame! – dijo Annie tratando de no hablar alto para no llamar la atención _

_Archie no dijo nada, ni siquiera la miraba, Annie sentía un poco de temor porque él estaba muy molesto, la llevaba por un sendero diferente al que los llevaría a los edificios donde estaban los dormitorios. _

_Annie completamente sorprendida vio el lugar hacia donde se dirigían, era la famosa Torre, ella ya se había enterado de lo que sucedía en aquel lugar, que algunos chicos y chicas iban a hacer cosas fuera de los ojos de las monjas y no era precisamente divertirse sanamente. _

- _¡Suéltame Archie por favor! – pidió _

_Abrió una de las puertas, empujó a Annie dentro de la habitación cerrándola detrás de él, se acercó a ella, quien se hizo hacia atrás chocando con la cama que estaba ahí cayendo en ella. _

- _¿Soltarte? – dijo él con su cuerpo encima del de ella – no mi querida Annie, debo recordarte quien manda en ti _

_No le dio tiempo a replicar nada a la chica, ya que los labios de él comenzaron a besar los de ella, quien parecía al principio poner resistencia, pero no pudo soportar más y poco a poco correspondió. _

_Los brazos de ella fueron a su cuello y de ahí a sus cabellos y lo acariciaron, sintiendo a su vez Annie las caricias de él. _

_¬¬¬__Fin Flash Back__¬¬¬_

En los azules ojos de la morena se pintó una tristeza, nuevamente había vuelto a caer en el juego sexual de Archie, había vuelto a tener relaciones con él, pero ¿cómo podía negarse? Lo amaba, lamentablemente lo amaba y no podía resistir estar a su lado cuando menos de esa manera.

En los labios de Annie apareció una sonrisa forzada y levantó su mano a manera de saludo, Brian Carvern la estaba saludando desde su lado de la cancha; Archie desde donde se encontraba vio aquel detalle de la chica, apretó sus labios y en sus ojos marrones apareció un brillo extraño.

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

Candy había llegado hasta una parte cercana en donde se encontraba el equipo del colegio San Pablo, desde ahí trataba de hacer que Terry la viera, cuando lo logró, con una seña le indicó que se acercara al lugar donde ella estaba, en la parte trasera de una de las tribunas, lejos de las miradas de las personas.

- ¿Acaso la pequeña pecosa ha venido a desearme suerte? – dijo sarcásticamente Terry

- No… no he venido a eso precisamente – contestó, él sonreía – solo he venido preguntarte ¿Cómo es que te atreverás a jugar con semejante herida?

- ¿Herida, cuál herida? – preguntó a su vez inocentemente

- ¡Esa! – se la señaló, la media deportiva tapaba la herida

- No tengo nada…

- ¿Para eso me hiciste salir a media noche a conseguir medicinas y tratar de ayudarte? – reclamó

Los ojos de Terry refulgieron con un enojo al escuchar esas palabras, la tomó fuertemente de los brazos y la acercó a él.

- ¡Yo no te pedí ayuda¡Y jamás me hagas agradecerte por nada! – la soltó y se dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar

- ¡Eso me saco por tratar de ayudar a las personas! – gruñó Candy mirando como se alejaba Terry

Ella también se alejó en sentido contrario a él.

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

Los dos equipos se colocaron en sus respectivas alineaciones en espera del pitazo inicial del árbitro, quien dio un vistazo a su reloj, y se llevó a los labios el silbato haciéndolo sonar.

Dio comienzo la final entre dos equipos favoritos, el colegio masculino San Joseph y el colegio San Pablo, pero más que un juego, era un enfrentamiento entre dos hombres que peleaban por una mujer, uno posiblemente por amor y el otro por testarudez.

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

Candy después de aquella pequeña discusión con Terry, se sentía tan enojada que prefirió no ver el partido y se alejó por el campo hasta llegar al aula de música, de donde salían sonidos, la orquesta estaba ensayando, pero entonces hubo algo que hizo que su corazón se congelara.

Se acercó a la puerta, la cual abrió sigilosamente, pudo ver claramente al fin el motivo de su sentir.

Con tristeza y dolor escuchaba como tocaba la orquesta acompañando a… ¡Susana Marlowe! Quien estaba interpretando "My heart will go on" el tema de la película "Titanic" que la había hecho llorar tontamente la primera vez que la vio, además claro de que el tema le parecía muy bello, pero no fue tanto eso lo que le provocó ese sentimiento en su pecho, sino que la orquesta de su propio colegio estuviera ensayando con ella, dándole todo el apoyo, mientras que a ella le había sido negado tal privilegio.

Con ganas enormes de llorar volvió a cerrar la puerta de la misma forma en que la abrió y se alejó corriendo de ahí, no fue a su dormitorio, no fue de nuevo a la explanada a ver el partido de fútbol, sino que se fue a refugiar debajo de aquel árbol que siempre la recibía dándole su protección.

Ahí dejó caer unas lágrimas, y al buscar en su bolso del saco de su uniforme un pañuelo o algo para limpiarse, encontró un papel doblado, al abrirlo, limpió sus ojos y sonrió, mirando a todos lados se alejó de aquel lugar.

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

Mientras tanto en el campo de juego, Archie parecía estar decidido a demostrar a Brian Cavern quien era el mejor no solo jugando, sino que le iba a demostrar que no tenía que meterse con la chica de uno de los cuatro reyes.

Era muy patente el hecho de que Archie tenía un problema personal con Brian ya que tanto uno como el otro, no daban tregua para nada, la marcación del de ojos marrón era tan fuerte, como lo era del moreno para él.

Pero así como Archie estaba concentrado con Brian en su problema personal y parecía que nada más importaba, así estaba también Terry, concentrado volteando a mirar a cada momento a la tribuna, buscando con la mirada a alguien, alguien que no estaba ahí apoyando a su primo o al colegio, solo estaban Stear, Patty, Annie y su prima Karen.

¿Dónde se había metido Candy? Pensaba con el ceño fruncido, aquellas distracciones lo hacían que cometiera muchos errores, logrando con ello llamadas de atención de su entrenador, igualmente de Archie.

El primer tiempo terminó, dando una ventaja a San Joseph de un gol.

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

- ¿Qué te pasa? – reclamó Archie cuando estaban en la banca descansando el medio tiempo

Terry no contestó, tomó su botella y bebió.

- ¿No te das cuenta que vamos a perder¡Has cometido errores de principiante!

Como Terry no le contestaba, le arrebató la botella logrando que éste se levantara y se le enfrentara.

- ¡A mi no me interesa el problema que tengas con aquel imbécil!

- ¡No es tanto ese problema, sino que todo el equipo perderá¿No lo entiendes¿O acaso tu molestia es porque no ves en la tribuna a alguien? – preguntó irónico, Terry lo miró con furia – lo sabía… – Archie torció la boca en una leve sonrisa – pues te recomiendo que pongas atención a lo que hagas, porque recuerda que estamos jugando una final y nunca hemos perdido, creo que no te gustaría volver a perder, llevas una perdida… otra más, no sé si lo soportarías…

Terry no contestó, le arrebató la botella que momentos antes Archie le había quitado, se sentó y bebió de su contenido mientras su ceño se mantenía fruncido.

Varios minutos después, volvió a dar comienzo el segundo tiempo del partido.

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

La noche había caído, las luces de los dormitorios se habían apagado ya, aunque claro, no todos los alumnos dormían, menos aquellos que gustaban de las actividades "ilícitas" que se pudieran llevar a cabo en la Torre, cuidándose siempre de no ser vistos por las monjas del lugar.

Chicos y chicos de diferentes grados de estudios buscaban la manera de pasar el tiempo de encierro en aquel lugar, los bosques, arbustos y algunos lugares que habían sido dejados al olvido conforme las instalaciones de aquel enorme colegio se iban agrandando, servían de refugio para llevar a cabo algunos encuentros entre ellos.

Pero sobre todo hoy, hoy era un día especial, ya que el equipo del San Pablo había ganado la final de fútbol contra el equipo masculino del San Joseph, tres goles a uno, dos goles dados por Terry Granchester, que en el segundo tiempo nadie pudo detener todo aquel despliegue de furia que imprimía a los tiros que daba, además de mandar muy buenos pases a Archie quien también se lució con un gol, así que varios alumnos iban a celebrar aquella victoria, sobre todo los integrantes del equipo de fútbol.

En la Torre, solo algunos privilegiados como los Reyes tenían sus habitaciones privadas, nadie más podía invadirlas so pena de recibir un castigo, claro estaba que de los cuatro reyes, solo dos de ellos las ocupaban siempre.

- Has tardado… - dijo Archie sentado en aquella cama que crujía levemente

- Es que… no estoy acostumbrada a salir de mi habitación a estas horas… cuidé que no me viera nadie… - contestó Annie cerrando la puerta detrás de ella

- ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad? – preguntó éste acercándose a ella, quien parecía aferrarse al picaporte de la puerta

- Si… - dijo como en un susurro la morena mirando al piso

- Está bien, creeré en ti… - puso una mano en su barbilla haciendo que levantara su rostro, entonces los labios de Archie se dirigieron rápidamente a su cuello

Annie cerró los ojos, muy a su pesar disfrutaba aquellas caricias de él, no le importaba sentir que estaba en el infierno quemándose, si a su lado estaba Archie.

- Annie… Annie… - susurraba éste mientras sus manos subían a su cabeza y metían sus dedos en el cabello de ella acercando sus labios a los de ella comenzando a besarla - ¿Te das cuenta que he preferido celebrar la victoria contigo?

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

Candy iba caminando por el sendero del bosque que la llevaría a su dormitorio, se cuidaba de no encontrarse con nadie, si alguna monja la descubría, no se imaginaba siquiera el castigo que le darían por andar fuera de su dormitorio a tales horas de la noche.

_¬¬¬__ Flash Back __¬¬¬_

_En el papel doblado que había traído en su bolso de su uniforme, venía la dirección que Albert le había dado la noche anterior de donde se estaba hospedando, la había tomado de su buró quizás sin darse cuenta, por lo que con lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento, con aquella tristeza y la impotencia de darse cuenta que no tenía ningún apoyo de nadie, además de la forma en como Terry también la había tratado, su pensamiento fue escapar de todo, así que salió sin que la vieran del colegio y buscó a su hermano. _

_Pudo llegar sin problemas alquilando un taxi que la llevara hasta donde Albert estaba, rezaba internamente con que él estuviera en casa, sino no iba a saber, uno, como pagaría el transporte y dos, donde buscaría a su hermano. _

- _¡Candy! – exclamó Albert cuando la vio parada en su puerta _

- _¡Albert! – la rubia se abalanzó a él, lo abrazó con fuerzas _

_Albert correspondió al abrazo con fuerza igualmente, la soltó únicamente para pagar el taxi, volvió a ella, quien comenzó a llorar al sentir nuevamente los brazos de su hermano alrededor de ella. _

_Cuando al fin dejó de llorar y se hubo calmado, le contó sin entrar en detalles sobre su estadía en el colegio, lógicamente omitió el hecho de que conocía desde antes a Terry, le contó igualmente el problema que tenía ahora con lo del concurso de canto, que no tenía el apoyo de nadie de la orquesta, aunque claro Anthony le había estado ayudando a solfear un poco, pero igualmente no le daba mucho tiempo, ya que él igual tenía sus participaciones y estaba ocupado. _

- _No tenía idea de nada pequeña… - la tenía abrazada, su barbilla reposaba en la cabeza de ella – no tenía idea que no estuvieras contenta en ese lugar _

- _No quería que te preocuparas… _

- _Debiste decírmelo, te hubiera traído de regreso… _

- _Me echarías en cara que fui una cobarde… - dijo con un puchero _

- _Nunca, nunca diré eso de mi querida hermanita – le dio un suave beso en su cabeza – ahora lo que debemos hacer es prepararnos para la interpretación de esa canción… _

_Candy se separó y le mostró los papeles arrugados ya de tanto traerlos con ella, Albert los tomó y leyó. _

- _Está hecha para violín… los acordes son un poco diferentes, pero no difíciles… - comentó Albert _

- _Si, es lo que Anthony me explicó… _

- _Es hermosa la letra – dijo Albert – quien la escribió parece estar muy enamorado… - Candy no dijo nada _

- _Me la sé más o menos… - dijo para cambiar el tema _

- _Bueno – sonrió - ¿Qué esperamos para que la aprendas a cantar ya? _

_La rubia sonrió con nuevos ánimos, Albert tomó su guitarra, la que siempre cargaba con él fuera donde fuera, ya que para él era como su novia, siempre diciéndolo en broma. _

_Albert si había tenido más clases de música que Candy, pero él se había encargado de enseñarle algunas cosas, aunque ella no sabía leer música tan bien como él. _

_Ella pasó con Albert toda la tarde, fue un maestro muy estricto al estar ensayando con ella, tocaba su guitarra, y la hacía repetir una y otra vez la misma estrofa hasta que le salía como él consideraba adecuado, sería un verdadero milagro el que Candy lograra interpretar bien esa canción con tan poco tiempo de ensayo, pero Albert sabía que su hermana tenía muy buena voz y para ella era algo nato el canto. _

_Cuando terminaron de ensayar y de darse cuenta que ya estaba todo perfecto, Candy notó que ya era de noche y al ver el reloj se asustó un poco, los dos salieron rápidamente rumbo al colegio, donde Albert la ayudó a entrar por el lugar que había salido a medio día. _

- _Te veré mañana temprano para dar un último ensayo… - dijo Candy ya arriba de la barda _

- _Si, está bien, no te preocupes por nada… - iba Candy a saltar cuando Albert le llamó – ¡Ah pequeña! Esta vez no te dejaré sola… _

- _Ok _

_Dijo y saltó la rubia al otro lado de la barda encaminándose rumbo a su dormitorio _

_¬¬¬__ Fin Flash Back __¬¬¬_

Iba caminando tarareando la canción a través de los árboles cuidando de no ser vista, por fortuna los arbustos eran en su mayoría muy espesos en aquella sección, cuando de repente, sintió una mano en su boca y un brazo que le jaló.

- ¡¡mmmm!! – no podía hablar

- Shhh… - escuchó en su oído, se quedó quieta con los ojos abiertos por la impresión, aquel brazo la oprimía fuertemente – quiero que me expliques donde te metiste todo el día…

Aquella voz le heló la sangre, la voz se escuchaba amenazadora, sentía que le quemaba la oreja, intentó soltarse, pero sintió que la apretaba más.

- No dejaré que te sueltes hasta no escuchar tu explicación… te advierto que si gritas, no solo tu estarás en problemas…

Separó lentamente la mano de la boca de ella, pero de su cuerpo no.

- Suéltame… - dijo ella en un susurro

- No hasta saber donde te metiste todo el día…

Y es que Terry después del partido, no se quedó celebrando con el equipo, se fue a las regaderas, se cambió de ropa y buscó a Candy, quizás lo que quería era hacerle participe de esa victoria, quizás quería verla, quizás pedirle alguna disculpa por haberla tratado mal, no lo sabía, lo que si sabía es que quería verla.

La buscó por todos lados, incluso se atrevió a preguntarle a Anthony cuando fue al aula de música, pero éste le negó haberla visto.

A su prima Karen por igual, quien le contó que ella se había ido de la tribuna cuando comenzó el partido. Terry sabía que lo había ido a buscar a él, pero igual Karen no supo decirle algo de ella.

Se topó después con algunos de los chicos del equipo de fútbol cuando iba pasando por la torre, quienes le invitaron unos tragos para festejar la victoria, estuvo departiendo con ellos un rato, incluso no tomó demasiado.

Vio su reloj y ya era tarde, de Candy no había sabido nada aún, así que salió de la torre y se dijo que iría a verla a su habitación, cuando justo la vio venir por el bosque, de la dirección por donde él sabía podían salir del colegio sin ser vistos, no supo que experimentó entonces, algo lo llenó de celos de solo pensar en donde hubiera podido estar.

- Pregunté de donde vienes… - repitió al silencio de ella

- Es algo que no te importa… - contestó al fin

- ¡Claro que me importa¿De dónde venías?

- No tengo por qué darte ninguna explicación – con fuerzas trataba de quitar el brazo de su cintura, pero la otra mano la abrazó inmovilizando sus brazos también – ¡Suéltame!

- Trata de soltarte… - escuchó la voz burlona, aquel juego comenzó a excitarle a Terry

Candy Empezó a moverse, pero algo la hizo quedarse quieta, sintió como algo húmedo recorría su cuello, los labios de Terry comenzaron a besarle.

- No… suéltame… - dijo débilmente

- No sabes cuanto quería hacer esto…

La pegó más a su cuerpo, la espalda de ella pegada al pecho de él, sintiendo sus vibraciones, los latidos de su corazón, la masculina boca parecía no querer separarse de la piel de su cuello, subiendo poco a poco a su mejilla.

Candy sentía aquel roce en su piel y giró su cabeza para encontrar de lleno los labios de Terry, quien sin juntarlos completamente, acariciaba los labios de ella con su lengua, sin soltarla y ella ya sin moverse aceptaba aquellas caricias.

Poco a poco los brazos de él aflojaron el cuerpo de ella, quien se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a Terry y subir sus propios brazos al cuello de él y comenzar a besarse, sintió el sabor de él, al parecer había bebido ya que sabía a whiskey, cosa que no le gustó mucho a Candy, pero era imposible abandonar los besos de Terry.

Las caricias no se hicieron esperar, las manos de él entraron por el saco de ella tratando de abrir su blusa, desabotonándola, Candy sintió un leve aire frío al sentir como sus senos eran descubiertos, pero no podía razonar, no podía dejar de besar los labios de Terry, como si la estuviera igualmente embriagando con el whiskey que él había tomado, sentía nublar su mente sin darle oportunidad a nada.

Sus senos reconocieron aquellas manos que los acariciaban, logrando un gemido que no pudo salir completamente de sus labios porque los tenía atrapados por los labios de aquel muchacho que lograba hacerla sentir cosas inexplicables.

- ¡Oh Candy! – susurraba cerca de sus labios separándolos para tomar un poco de aire, mientras su boca bajaba por la línea de su cuello y sus hombros que ya habían sido también descubiertos por él – entonces… - su voz ya mostraba signos de excitación – ¿no tendrás nada con Anthony…?

- ¿Entonces de esto se trata? – preguntó ella tratando de separarse, pero no la soltaba - ¿Estás haciendo esto porque quieres evitar que tenga algo con Anthony?

- Solo quiero que reconozcas que no sientes nada hacia él – contestó sin soltarla

- ¿Reconocer¿Y tú, reconoces lo que sientes por mí?

- ¡Claro que si¿No te has dado cuenta?

No dijo más comenzando a besarla con pasión, sus labios torturaban poco a poco los labios de la rubia, los mordía, introducía su lengua tratando de encontrar la de ella, sentir su sabor, mientras sus manos continuaban jugueteando con lo poco que había podido exponer de aquella blanca piel.

Candy no podía resistirse a aquellas caricias, a aquellos besos que parecían sentirla elevarse al cielo, la excitación que comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella amenazaba con explotar.

- Terry… - susurraba

- Dime que no tendrás nada con Anthony… dime que no aceptarás ser su novia…

¡Un momento!

La mente de Candy se aclaró ¿Por qué le estaba pidiendo aquello, acaso…?

Su corazón se congeló, entonces de eso se trataba, se dijo dolida.

- ¿Me amas? – escuchó hasta ella misma su voz extraña al formular esa pregunta

- ¿Eh, qué dices? – Terry pareció no escuchar

Ella lo separó un poco de él, la piel de ella estaba expuesta, sus ropas solamente dejaban ver sus hombros y parte de sus senos, pero no se cubría, sus ojos parecían brillar por las lágrimas contenidas, sus labios estaban hinchados de tanto haber sido besados.

- Te pregunté que si me amas…

Terry la miraba, no sabía que contestarle.

- Lo sabía… - sonrió, era una sonrisa triste – haces esto solo para demostrar que puedes hacerme caer…

- ¡No¡No es así!

- Entonces… ¿dime por qué¿por qué vienes cuando quieres y me tratas así?

- ¡No lo sé¡No sé por qué! – se revolvía su cabello

- ¡Ah ya sé por qué! – dijo Candy comenzando a subir con lentitud su ropa cubriendo la poca piel que había quedado expuesta – lo haces para desquitarte de la chica que es tu prometida en secreto… quieres darle celos

- ¿Qué? – no entendía

- Si… y pues has encontrado a la tonta perfecta, la que puede aceptarte cuando vengas y quiera estar contigo… pero no, no soy ese tipo de chica. Lo que no entiendo, es por qué mantienes oculto tu compromiso diciendo que lo has roto…

- ¡Porque es la verdad, no tengo nada que ver con esa chica!

- ¡Eres un mentiroso¡Tan mentiroso que hasta una canción le compusiste! – Terry apretó los labios - ¡Y todavía tienes la vergüenza de enviármela de alguna forma para que yo la interprete… - dijo dolida - ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta?

- No tengo nada que ver con ella… - repitió con los dientes apretados

- ¡¡Ella misma me lo dijo!! – le contestó – ¡¡Ella dijo que estaban comprometidos en secreto¿¿Por qué lo niegas?? – Terry la miraba con enojo – pero… - su voz sonaba triste – cantaré la canción porque no puedo dar marcha atrás ahora, la cantaré sin ayuda de nadie, porque nadie de la orquesta me ayudará… ¿Y sabes? No me importa – levantó su cabeza – demostraré a todo mundo que puedo hacerlo, no me importa si gano o pierdo, pero lo haré… te demostraré que aunque la canción la escribiste para otra mujer, de cualquier forma la cantaré… para que veas que me eres indiferente…

- No, tu no entiendes… - su voz tenía un matiz de vencimiento, pero Candy no lo notó

- ¡Claro que entiendo perfectamente¡Eres tan egoísta que solamente piensas en ti mismo!

- ¡Déjame explicarte!

- ¡NO¡No quiero escuchar nada más¡lo único que deseo es que reconozcas que entre tú y yo no hay nada!

- ¿¿De verdad crees que no hay nada entre tú y yo?? – la agarró fuertemente de los brazos apretándolos la acercó a él y sus rostros quedaron muy cerca - ¿De verdad lo crees¿Y lo que sentimos?

- ¿Qué es lo que sentimos? – lo miró a los ojos desafiante - ¿Acaso sentimos algo más que sexo? – preguntó ella, él no supo que contestar y la soltó - ¿Lo ves? Solo es sexo… no hay más… no me amas, ni yo te amo… - dijo triste – para tener sexo quizás te necesite, pero yo quiero hacer el amor... quiero sentirme amada, no utilizada…

Candy comenzó a caminar alejándose, por primera vez, Terry no la detuvo.

Continuará…

¡Konnichiwa!

Pues bueno, aquí estoy con otro nuevo capítulo, quizás no han sido lo mejor que ha habido en la historia, quizás han sido un poco fríos, no lo que acostumbro a hacer, pero solo les pido un buen de paciencia, ya que he tenido algunos problemas personales que me han tenido con la cabeza llena de revolturas, y no he podido sacar lo que quiero hacer.

Hay veces que los problemas nos invaden y pues nos impiden pensar coherentemente, las ideas la he tenido en mi mente por varios días, pero me ha sido muy difícil sacarlas.

Hoy en día he tenido muchas cosas que resolver, entre ellas una muy importante y que es mi hija, que es lo que más quiero en la vida y pues creo que las chicas que son madres me entenderán perfectamente que he tenido que dejar de lado todo esto para poder ayudarla y sacar a flote todo lo que ha estado pasando en nuestras vidas en estos momentos, lo que sería demasiado largo de contar.

Pero bueno, aquí viene este capítulo, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente, solo pido mucha paciencia, les prometo que trataré de no tardarme tanto, sé que el tema que toco quizás es muy fuerte, pero creo que es real, entre los adolescentes suceden cosas que me han sorprendido bastante, pero no me debo cerrar ante la realidad, lo que he tratado de presentar, lo he tratado de hacer de una manera más suave, porque no quiero que la dureza de la realidad se presente así, cruel y fría, pero realmente todo esto sucede.

Sé que hay algunas similitudes con otro fic que se llama Karma Instantáneo, el cual escribí yo también, solo a algunas amigas cercanas les he dicho, que este fic no me gustó, e incluso lo he quitado de varias páginas, porque dije que lo editaría y cambiaría muchas cosas, pero no es mi estilo hacerlo, así que decidí mejor guardarlo y de cierta forma "tomar" algunas partecitas de él, así que pues mil disculpas si ven algunas cosillas repetitivas.

Agradezco a todas ustedes por el tiempo y la molestia que se toman al leerme y sobre todo sus correos, no saben cuán importante son para mi, me ayudan a darme ánimos y continuar adelante, de verdad mil gracias.

A las chicas del grupo de las Eternas Doncellas mil gracias por sus saludos, a la página de mi querida amiga Alek, Terryfics, gracias; a las que me leen en así como a la página de Fanfic.es, gracias, mil gracias.

A todas que me mandan correos a mis bandejas, por el msn y las chicas que leen anónimamente y solo de pensamiento mandan sus saludos, mil gracias.

La canción del comienzo es del desaparecido grupo X-Japan, que me contaron que quizás se reúnan este año y canten de nuevo, si lo hacen que bien, porque sus canciones son muy bellas, el titulo es "_Voiceless screaming". _

Pues bueno, cuídense mucho y nos veremos luego por aquí, besos, muchos besos.

Bye.

Lizette.


	15. Cap 15

**_ADVERTENCIA_**

**VUELVO A REPETIR, REPITO NUEVAMENTE, POR FAVOR,**** EN ESTE CAPÍTULO HABRAN SITUACIONES QUE PUEDEN RESULTAR OFENSIVAS, SI ES TU CASO, ABSTENTE DE CONTINUAR LEYENDO.**

**Este fic está enteramente dedicado a una amiga que hace unos años entró en mi corazón y que jamás pudo salir de ahí, una mujer tan especial y de quien, doy gracias a la vida, al destino y a Dios por haberla puesto en mi camino. Nunca la olvidaré... Claide, eres un ángel ahora y siempre estarás en mi corazón... donde quiera que estés siempre vivirás entre nosotras...**

**Te amo y Te odio **

**Cáp. 15 **

Aquella mañana después del desayuno, cuidando que nadie la descubriera, Candy salía del colegio con dirección hacia donde vivía Albert, ya que la tarde anterior habían convenido estar juntos en la mañana para poder ensayar lo que más se pudiera, realmente sería un gran milagro si lograra sacar adelante la canción con tan poco tiempo.

A Anthony no había podido verlo en esos dos días, ya que se había pasado ensayando con la orquesta en el aula de música, solamente pasaba en compañía de Annie, Stear y Patty.

Lamentablemente hoy se sentía de un ánimo muy pésimo, ya que durante el día se iba a llevar a cabo el concurso de orquestas, donde iba a participar Anthony, sentía un gran cargo de conciencia de no poder ir a verlo, ya que tenía que dar el último ensayo de su canción, ya que como le dijera Albert, sería un gran milagro que pudiera cantar perfectamente esa canción en tan poco tiempo, después vería como disculparse ante Anthony.

Mientras el auto de alquiler que había tomado la llevaba, recordaba la noche anterior, cuando Terry la había encontrado en el bosque, la mirada de éste era diferente, como si realmente sufriera, pero no, ya no creía en lo que le pudiera decir él.

Además, él estaba con Susana Marlowe, un compromiso en secreto, quizás por eso evitaba hablar de ello, también estaba la canción, esto último era lo que más dolor le causaba, ya que la música era realmente bella, pero sobre todo, la manera de interpretarla de él, y encima la letra, sobre un amor perdido y que quiere que esté con él, aunque le doliera a ella, iba a cantar esa canción.

Pronto llegó al lugar donde se estaba hospedando Albert, pagó al chofer que la llevó hasta ahí y se encaminó a la puerta, la cual con sorpresa notó que estaba entornada, entró y entonces escuchó voces que venían de una parte donde estaban unos ventanales que daban al jardín trasero, ahí habían estado la tarde anterior ensayando ella y Albert.

Unas risas la detuvieron en el quicio de la entrada a ese espacio, observó sin articular palabra, ahí parado a un lado de Albert que estaba sentado en una de las sillas de un pequeño comedor, estaba Terry, reía junto a su hermano, cómo era posible que lo conociera, continuaba preguntándose.

Y como si Albert se diera cuenta de la llegada de ella, volteó y la descubrió.

- ¡Candy! – dijo éste – pero qué haces ahí, anda ven, acércate...

Candy aún sin hablar caminó despacio hacia Albert, mientras un Terry que había dejado de reír la miraba con interrogación.

- Mira te presento a mi pequeña hermana – dijo Albert

- ¿Tú hermana? – repitió Terry

- Si, ella estudia en el colegio San Pablo también, solo que aquella noche ya no pude contarte nada…

- Es un placer conocerla entonces… - dijo Terry sonriendo, pero su sonrisa engañaba, no se sabía si era burlona o sincera, Candy solo aceptó sin palabras tomar la mano que Terry le extendía

- ¿Sabes que mi pequeña hermana participará en el concurso de canto?

- ¿En verdad? – contestó Terry – no lo sabía…

Candy sentía unas enormes ganas de golpearlo, no podía creer semejante cinismo en Terry.

- ¿Acaso ustedes no se llevan dentro del Colegio? – pregunta Albert

- ¿Será porque nos movemos en diferentes círculos? – contestó ahora Candy con sarcasmo

- Si, yo creo que es eso… - convino Albert

En eso comienza a sonar un celular.

- ¡Oh perdón! – dijo Albert – Si, hola… espera – y se dirige a los chicos – enseguida vuelvo – se levantó y se fue hacia otra de las habitaciones

Candy y Terry se quedaron solos.

- Vaya que es pequeño el mundo… - comenzó a decir Terry - ¿quién diría que Albert sería tu famoso hermano?

- ¿Y quién diría que lo llegarías a conocer?

- Yo creo que es el destino – dijo burlón

- Yo no lo creo… ¿Y a todo esto, como es que estás aquí? – preguntó Candy rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellos

- Por si no lo sabes querida pecosa – Candy frunció el ceño al escuchar ese mote – esta es una de las propiedades Granchester, soy lo que se llama una persona hospitalaria

- Ya veo…

- ¿Y tú que haces aquí, no se supone que deberías estar en el colegio? Se supone que hoy es el concurso de las orquestas ¿no deberías estar apoyando a Anthony? – dijo con sarcasmo

- Si, debería estar apoyándolo, pero tenía cosas que hacer hoy…

- ¡No puedo creerlo¿Acaso te has escapado? – dijo con asombro, Candy pareció ruborizarse

- ¿Y qué si lo hice, no lo has hecho tú también? – se defendió

- Bueno pequeña pecosa, pero por si no te has dado cuenta, soy uno de los cuatro reyes – dijo con autosuficiencia – y puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana…

- Si, ya me he dado cuenta de ello, porque has tratado de influenciar de mala manera a mis primos, sobre todo a Anthony que es…

- ¡Anthony, siempre Anthony! – la interrumpió dando un golpe no tan fuerte en la mesa, pero que si hizo saltar un poco las tazas - ¿Acaso no puedes decir otra cosa?

- ¿Y qué quieres que diga? – le contestó con enojo – que yo sepa, Anthony es tu amigo también, no tienes por qué molestarte

- Me molesta que lo menciones a cada momento y que no quieras decirle la verdad…

- ¿La verdad, cuál verdad?

- Tú sabes cual…

- ¿La verdad a mis verdaderos sentimientos? Creo que eso ya lo he dejado muy en claro ¿O no?

- No lo creo, más bien creo que lo que haces es engañarte a ti misma

- ¿engañarme? No, sé perfectamente lo que siento, y prueba de ello es que me he hecho inmune a ti

- ¿Inmune? – se acercó a ella mirándola - ¿Estás segura? – bajó la voz - ¿estás segura de que si me acerco a ti, no temblarás?

- Si, estoy segura – aunque sin querer sintió un escalofrío

- ¿Estás segura que si te beso no me corresponderás? – se había acercado más

Candy iba a replicar, el ambiente se había tornado un poco molesto porque las vibraciones de ambos estaban ya poniéndose candente por la discusión iniciada.

- Lo siento chicos – Terry se hizo hacia atrás, fue un movimiento rápido que quizás Albert no alcanzó a ver - pero era llamada de América, cosas del trabajo… - había entrado interrumpiendo - ¿sucede algo? – preguntó mirándolos

- No, nada… - Candy contestó sonriente

- ¿Has desayunado? – preguntó Albert a Candy

- No…

- Desayuna, nosotros ya hemos tomado algo, pero tomaré un café contigo…

- Ok… - Candy comenzó a servirse

Mientras Albert platicaba con Terry sobre algunas cosas que lograban hacerlos reír, era algo verdaderamente asombroso, jamás en sus más locos sueños, Candy creyó que su hermano y Terry iban a estar juntos platicando como en aquellos momentos.

De repente volteaba a mirar a Terry, le sorprendía verlo sonreír de una manera tan distinta a como lo hacía dentro del colegio, le parecía que era el mismo Terry que había conocido en el pasado.

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

La luz que entraba por las cortinas grisáceas en aquel lugar la hicieron abrir los ojos.

- ¡Oh por Dios! – Annie susurró pero al tratar de moverse, sintió algo en su cintura

El brazo de Archie la mantenía apresada a él, estaba dormido, su cabeza descansaba en uno de los hombros de ella.

- Archie… - comenzó a hablarle moviéndolo suavemente – Archie, ya es de día…

- Mmmm… - solo respondió

- Debemos irnos, ya es de día – repitió

- Déjame dormir… - dijo dándole la espalda

Annie lo miró con tristeza y comenzó a levantarse, tomó sus ropas y se vistió, trató que nadie la viera salir y se encaminó al edificio donde estaba su dormitorio.

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

El día había transcurrido demasiado rápido, pensaba Candy, mientras Albert conducía de vuelta al colegio, pronto llegaría la hora de que se llevara a cabo el tan esperado concurso de canto, y después del término de éste, vendría la clausura del evento, así como la premiación para todos los alumnos que habían concursado.

Quería saber cómo le había ido a Anthony, seguramente habían ganado, ya que iba a interpretar un solo en su piano y lo que ella había escuchado es que era muy bueno.

- Candy… - Albert interrumpió sus pensamientos - ¿Tú y Terry se conocían antes verdad?

- Si…

- Ya veo

- Es un chico muy difícil… problemático…

- No lo sé – contestó Albert – pero desde que una noche lo ayudé en una pelea ha sido muy amable conmigo, incluso, esa noche había yo llegado apenas al pueblo y no encontraba donde hospedarme – contaba – recorría el lugar, cuando vi una pelea, eran cuatro contra uno, no era algo legal… - sonrió – así que lo ayudé, estaba herido, aún sin conocerme me ofreció un lugar donde podía yo quedarme y desde entonces me visita, platicamos mucho, creo que nos hemos hecho amigos…

- Entiendo…

- Pero bueno, hemos llegado – bajaron los dos del auto y se dirigieron a la barda, Albert ayudó a Candy a subir y después le pasó la guitarra, habían convenido en que ella tocaría con la guitarra usando notas sencillas que entre Terry y Albert le habían enseñado – te veré en un rato más, cuando comience el concurso…

- Está bien… - Candy se dio la vuelta para saltar al otro lado de la barda

- ¡Candy! – la llamó Albert, ella volteó – recuerda una cosa, esta vez no te dejaré sola…

- Gracias hermano

- Nos veremos

Alzó la mano a modo de despedida y brincó cayendo al otro lado ya del colegio y comenzó a caminar adentrándose al bosque, pero no fue a su dormitorio aún, sino que se dirigió al árbol donde le gustaba estar siempre.

Se sentó a su sombra, sacó sus hojas y comenzó a tocar la guitarra, cantando en voz baja, mientras cerraba sus ojos y recordaba lo sucedido en el transcurso de la mañana.

_¬¬¬__ Flash Back __¬¬¬_

- _Creo que es hora de que comencemos el ensayo ¿estás lista? – preguntó Albert _

- _¿Ensayo? – habló Terry _

- _Si – dijo Albert – como sabes, mi pequeña hermana concursará en canto, pero no ha recibido el apoyo del colegio porque le fue retirado por negarse a cantar algo que no le gustó… - Terry solo asintió – yo tengo algunos estudios de música y me he ofrecido a ayudarla como lo hacíamos en el pasado… _

- _Ya veo… - comentó Terry _

- _Así que, aunque esta canción está hecha para un violín, la he podido tocar con mi guitarra y así poder ayudarla a cantar… _

- _¿Puedo ver la canción? – pidió Terry y Candy solo lo miraba con cara de no poder creer tanto cinismo en él – mmm, si, es para violín… _

- _¿Tú tocas el violín, no Terry? – preguntó fingiendo inocencia Candy _

- _¿En verdad Terry? – preguntó Albert _

- _Pues… "Touchè" – esto último lo pensó Terry mirando a Candy, y sonrió de una forma muy malevola – si, toco el violín, incluso traigo el mío en el auto _

- _¡Oh qué bien¿Podrías ayudarnos entonces? – dijo Albert _

- _¡Claro, será un placer! – y salió de la habitación _

_¡Candy no podía creerlo! Terry tocaría con ellos en su último ensayo, solo lo había escuchado tocar a escondidas, ahora lo haría delante de ella y con la canción que él escribió, aunque continuara negándolo. _

_Lo que vino a continuación después de que Terry regresara con su violín fue algo inolvidable. _

_El último ensayo fue lo mejor que pudo haber tenido Candy, se dio cuenta que Terry sabía mucho de música, y Albert aceptaba las sugerencias que éste le daba. _

- _¡Wow Terry, has sido de gran ayuda! – dijo Albert cuando Terry terminó de dar la última nota en su instrumento – creo que no hubiéramos podido afinar esos detalles sin ti… _

- _Gracias… _

_En eso vuelve a sonar el celular. _

- _Mmm, enseguida vuelvo chicos – Albert volvió a salir de la habitación con el teléfono en mano _

_Candy y Terry se quedaron solos, estaban callados, Candy estaba pensativa y Terry estaba guardado cuidadosamente su violín. _

- _Te has quedado callada – dijo Terry rompiendo aquel silencio _

- _Solo pienso… _

- _¡Wow, la pecosa está pensando! – dijo con sarcasmo _

- _No digas tonterías – contestó mirándolo seria _

- _Ya veo que no estás de muy buen humor… estás molesta – no lo preguntó, lo afirmó, Candy solo lo miró – estarás pensando en cómo es posible que yo haya podido tocar tan bien esa canción – los verdes ojos de Candy no se despegaban de él mientras hablaba – además, cómo pueda ser posible que le haya podido sugerir "arreglos" para que se escuchara mejor… ¿verdad? _

- _No, no es eso lo que estoy pensando – contestó ella _

- _¿Entonces? – sonreía burlón _

- _Estoy pensando – se acercó poco a poco a él – en cómo es posible que seas tan cínico y mentiroso y no digas que la canción la has escrito tu… - Terry dejó de sonreír y sostuvo su mirada – y que valiéndote de artimañas la hayas puesto en mis manos y a pesar de todo, yo la vaya a cantar… _

- _Eso no lo puedes probar… - dijo Terry – no puedes asegurar que yo la haya escrito _

- _¡Por favor Terry! – Candy puso sus manos en la cintura - ¡Yo te he escuchado cuando la has tocado en tu violín! – Terry la miraba solamente - ¡Y no me digas que la casualidad llevó a Karen, tu prima, a darme la canción! – le dio la espalda - ¡Una canción que escribiste para tu prometida! _

- _Eso es lo que te molesta… - dijo _

- _¿Perdón? – lo miró, ya no estaba serio, ahora volvía a sonreír _

- _Tienes celos, estás celosa… _

- _¿Te has vuelto loco? _

- _Esa es tu mayor molestia, que la canción la haya escrito yo para otra mujer, no te molesta el que la haya hecho yo o que esté negando haberlo hecho… sino que te molesta porque no la escribí para ti… _

_Candy sentía en su pecho un dolor, eso era lo que le estaba doliendo realmente, escuchar la afirmación de que la canción era hecha para otra, no para ella. _

- _No me importa si la hiciste para tu "prometida", no me importa para quien la hayas hecho, no me importa si crees que estoy celosa – los ojos de ella brillaban conteniendo las lágrimas – lo que no te perdonaré es que aprovechándote de todo, me hayas hecho llegar con engaños esta canción y sintiéndome obligada, la tenga que cantar… _

- _No la cantes… - dijo él _

- _¿Qué dices? _

- _No la cantes, nadie te está obligando, es más, no te presentes en el concurso, de cualquier forma todo mundo sabe que te retiraron el apoyo del salón de música, lo entenderán – dijo levantando los hombros con indiferencia – claro que si renuncias en este momento, tu hermano se sentirá muy decepcionado de ti… _

- _¿Decepcionado, por que? _

- _Porque su pequeña hermana no tuvo el suficiente valor para enfrentarse al estúpido profesor de música ni a las arrogantes que intentaron sabotear su participación en este concurso… - Candy se quedó callada mirándolo – lo que menos debería importarte es si la canción fue hecha para ti o para otra mujer… creí que no eras una miedosa… _

- _¡No lo soy! _

- _¡Entonces demuéstralo! _

_Se quedaron mirando los dos, sosteniendo sus miradas, Candy sentía furia, en los verdiazules ojos de Terry había también enojo. _

- _Te demostraré que no tengo miedo – comenzó a decir Candy – prueba de ello será que cantaré esa canción con o sin ayuda de nadie, aunque no domine completamente un instrumento la interpretaré como yo lo pueda hacer… - dijo determinada sin dejar de mirarlo _

- _Eso espero pequeña pecosa… _

_¬¬¬__ Fin Flash Back __¬¬¬_

Después de esa discusión, Terry simplemente dijo "me largo" y sin esperar a que regresara Albert se fue saliendo por la parte trasera de la casa donde éste se hospedaba.

Candy no entendía muchas veces las reacciones que Terry tenía, ya que a pesar de los sentimientos que había entre los dos, pareciera que la retara a llevar a cabo todo en lo que ella parecía darse por vencida.

- Pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – escuchó una desagradable voz detrás de ella

- Niel… - dijo levantándose rápidamente

- Mi pequeña primita… - decía pasando la lengua por sus labios – no había tenido una oportunidad más de tenerte así de cerca – caminó lentamente hacia ella – aunque no he dejado de verte, siempre mirando lo que haces, no he abandonado aún el poder tenerte en mis brazos – la miraba con lascivia

- ¡No te acerques!

- ¿Quién vendrá ahora¿Granchester? No, él no está ni siquiera dentro del colegio… - sonreía malévolamente - ¿Cornwell? No lo creo, estará "ocupado" – Candy sintió detrás de ella un árbol, estaba atrapada, Niel entonces puso las palmas de sus manos a los lados cerca de la cabeza de ella para impedirle la salida - ¿Anthony? Ese tonto estará ocupado con los ensayos y el nerd de Stear seguramente con los anteojos metidos en un libro…

- Te lo repito Niel, no se te ocurra tocarme… - dijo Candy con un poco de temor, pensaba como zafarse de eso

- ¿Y crees que desaprovecharía esta oportunidad de oro? – acercó sus labios a un lado de su cuello, y con su lengua lamió la mejilla de Candy, quien hizo un gesto de repulsión – no querida primita… mmmm… - aspiró – tu aroma me vuelve loco…

- ¡Carajo Niel! – una voz lo hizo detenerse

- ¿Por qué me interrumpes Elisa? – dijo con enojo – ¡cuando por fin tengo oportunidad de tenerla así, vienes a quitarme la inspiración!

- ¡No me interesa tu inspiración, lo que me interesa es que hagas lo que te pedí hacer!

- ¡Diablos Elisa!

Candy solo miraba atemorizada a los dos hermanos, no podía ser posible que se atrevieran a hacerle daño.

- No creas que detener a mi hermano por el momento, fue un favor para ti… - dijo Elisa acercándose a Candy – simplemente que ya no tenemos tiempo para poder divertirnos contigo…

- ¡Ah no, de una vez te advierto que ella es para mí! – dijo Niel mirando a su hermana

- Como digas hermanito – dijo Elisa sin darle importancia a Niel y buscó en el saco del uniforme de Candy las partituras de su canción

- ¡No, dame eso! – trató de quitárselas

- ¿Esto? – señaló las hojas Elisa – no querida, sin esto no podrás hacer nada… no podrás pedir a nadie que te acompañe con música…

- ¡No, dámelas! – se abalanzó sobre Elisa

- Pero ¿Qué es esto? – la voz de Niel la hizo detenerse y voltear

- ¡Deja eso! – gritó Candy, Niel tenía en sus manos la guitarra de su hermano

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Niel reía malévolamente

- Mira, te dejo las hojas… - le dijo a él – pero por favor dame la guitarra

- Mmm, no lo sé… ¿qué estarías dispuesta a hacer? – Candy sintió una frialdad en su pecho – tu sabes lo que quiero de ti… sino, esta cosa pagará… - sonreía

Candy respiraba agitadamente, un escalofrío la estaba invadiendo, no quería aceptar nada de lo que Niel le estaba obligando a hacer, pero sino lo hacía, la guitarra de su hermano pagaría las consecuencias.

- Lo estás pensando mucho… - dijo Niel

- ¿Prometes que me devolverán la guitarra y mis hojas?

- Por supuesto… - dijo él – ante todo está el honor de los Leegan…

- De… de acuerdo… - dijo Candy después de una pausa

- ¿Qué se supone que haces? – preguntó Elisa divertida

- Hacer que pague lo que ofreció voluntariamente… - contestó Niel y le dio la guitarra a Elisa

Y se acercó a Candy, quien parecía que estaba en el paredón de los sacrificios.

- Mmmm… no sabes cuánto he deseado esto… - dijo con lascivia

Acercó sus labios a los de ella comenzando a besarla, Candy se resistía cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, sentía una completa repulsión, sus manos las mantenía empuñadas, estaba tensa mientras los labios de Niel recorrían su cuello, una de sus manos se dirigió a uno de sus pechos y lo apretaba, lo acariciaba, se pegaba a ella, quien sentía con asco la patente excitación de éste, todo bajo la mirada de Elisa, que sonreía con morbo mirando toda aquella acción.

- Es hora de irnos Niel… - dijo

- Elisa… - su voz era agitada - ¿Por qué me quitas nuevamente la inspiración?

- Todo a su tiempo hermanito…

Niel la soltó, los brazos de Candy estaban caídos, se sentía humillada ante aquello, Niel la había tocado y acariciado de una manera muy sucia, sentía ganas de vomitar, mientras arreglaba su ropa, con los ojos a punto del llanto, el cual no les daría el gusto de ver.

- Bueno mi querida prima… un trato es un trato – dijo Niel

Lo que vino a continuación fue lo más horrible que Candy pudo experimentar, miró como si todo sucediera en cámara lenta, Niel sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón una navaja y sonriendo con maldad, rompió las cuerdas de la guitarra.

Elisa hizo lo suyo, sonriendo de la misma forma que su hermano, tomó las partituras de la canción de Candy y las rompió, algunos pedazos el aire que estaba soplando se los llevó, algunos quedaron tirados en el pasto.

- ¡No, no, no! – la voz de Candy estaba llorosa

- ¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!! – los dos hermanos se reían de la situación

Candy se dejó caer de rodillas, mientras miraba tanto los pedazos de hojas, como la guitarra con sus cuerdas rotas.

- ¿Lo ves? No debiste tratar de entrar a un mundo que no perteneces, no eres más que una pobre tonta ¿en serio creías que aceptaríamos que tu y tu hermano nos quitaran algo que nos pertenecía? Por supuesto que no… espero que no se te ocurra contarle nada a tu hermano… - dijo con voz amenazante Elisa acercándose, bajó hasta el nivel de ella y le tomó la barbilla haciendo que la mirara – porque si lo hicieras, te arrepentirías…

Los dos se alejaron riéndose dejando a Candy triste y desolada, sin saber que iba a hacer, cómo iba a interpretar ahora la canción, ni como buscar a Terry, él era quien sabía como hacer los arreglos, seguro que no estaba ni en la escuela, de nada había servido dejar que Niel la besara y manoseara de aquella forma, si de cualquier forma los hermanos la terminaron humillando.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó ahí? No lo supo, pero en sus ojos no había lágrimas ya, solo una tristeza, su respiración antes agitada, ahora ya estaba tranquila, sentía el viento.

Miró los pedazos de las hojas de su canción, apretó su boca y en sus ojos apareció una determinación, se levantó y se acercó a la guitarra de cuerdas rotas y con su cabeza en alto, comenzó a caminar a dirigirse al edificio donde se iba a llevar a cabo el concurso de música, cuando vio que corriendo venían Karen Klaise y su prima Annie.

- ¡Candy¿Dónde te has metido¡Ya ha comenzado el concurso!

- Lo siento, tuve unos contratiempos… - contestó aparentando tranquilidad Candy

- ¡Pero vamos, debes cambiarte, pronto será tu turno! – decía Annie

- No te preocupes, así cantaré… - le sonrió a Annie, quien la miró sin decir nada

- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó Karen mirándola, traía puesto su uniforme, aunque el saco de su uniforme lo traía en el brazo, su cabello estaba peinado en una sola trenza a su espalda, algunos rizos salían de él, además en su rostro había pequeñas manchas de mugre, dándole una apariencia muy infantil - ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó al ver la guitarra

- Ya te lo dije, contratiempos…

- Pero… - Karen iba a replicar

- De cualquier forma, no sé como podré interpretar esta canción sin música… - continuaba hablando como si no hubiera sucedido nada – creo que la tendré que cantar a capela… no puedo dejar que me amedrente nada… - trataba de sonreír, aunque sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas contenidas – te veré luego… - comenzó a caminar con Annie rumbo al salón donde estaban unos tocadores dispuestos a servir para arreglarse.

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

Annie estaba peinando a Candy, iba solamente a trenzar su cabello para que no se viera tan despeinada y maquillarla un poco.

- ¿Fueron Elisa y Niel verdad? – preguntó Annie mirándola a través del espejo, Candy solamente asintió – lo siento…

- No te preocupes…

- Si quieres puedes abandonar…

- No Annie… - la interrumpió – no abandonaré, porque eso es lo que ellos quieren que haga, de cualquier forma, aunque yo abandone esto, siempre estarán haciéndome la vida imposible…

- Habla con Albert… dile lo que pasa…

Pero Candy ya no pudo contestar porque en eso, la persona que se encargaba de llamar a escena a las concursantes, nombró a la siguiente:

- ¡Señorita Susana Marlowe¡El que sigue es su turno!

Candy desde su asiento miró a Susana Marlowe dirigirse hacia el pasillo que la llevaría al escenario, se sintió más triste, porque la rubia iba arreglada de una manera muy impresionante, sus cabellos iban sueltos, solo tenían una diadema en ellos para sujetarlo, el vestido era de un color rosa que caía hasta sus pies de donde sobresalían unas zapatillas en color plata que parecían brillar cuando caminaban, remataba su arreglo con una chalina ribeteada con piedritas que igual brillaban ante su movimiento, antes de salir, Susana Marlowe, volteó a mirarla sonriendo con burla.

- ¡Te aseguro que esa bruja tuvo que ver con lo que te hicieron Elisa y Niel! – dijo Annie

- Ya no importa Annie… - dijo triste volviendo su mirada al espejo que reflejaba sus ojos llenos de tristeza

- Candy…

Annie la abrazó, como si con ello le tratara de infundir ánimos.

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

El escenario retumbaba por los aplausos que le estaban dando a Susana Marlowe después de su interpretación, la orquesta había tocado maravillosamente, ensalzando así la canción de la rubia.

Su voz había llenado el lugar, "My heart will go on" tema de la película Titanic había estado muy acorde al timbre de voz que poseía Susana, completando todo muy bien con su atuendo, parecía que no habría duda de quien ganaría este concurso.

Los aplausos continuaron hasta que la rubia abandonó el escenario y llegó hasta el salón dispuesto como camerino, entró pavoneándose como si fuera la reina absoluta de aquel lugar.

- Creo que no hay duda de quien será la ganadora… - se escuchó una voz chillona

Candy no volteó, sabía que se trataba de Elisa.

- Oh gracias querida… - la voz de Susana se dejó escuchar

- Es la verdad, una chica como tu, bella, inteligente, de familia noble sobre todo, además comprometida con el hijo de un duque… realmente te envidio – Elisa hablaba con provocación.

- Es que habemos algunas que nacemos con una gran estrella… - dijo Susana

- Ya lo creo querida, ya lo creo…

Se dejaron escuchar las risas de ese grupo que rodeaba a Susana Marlowe.

- ¡Candy!

- ¡Anthony! – se levantó Candy al verlo venir a ella

- Espero que ya estés lista… - dijo mirándola

- Yo…

- No te preocupes, así te ves bien, con lo que tu uses te verás bien… - sonreía el rubio

- Pero ¿qué haces aquí, no deberías estar en el escenario?

- No, el chico que está concursando ahora, trajo su propia grabación…

Él venía vestido con su uniforme de gala en color negro, con una unos listones como corbata, se veía muy guapo, Candy se sentía mal arreglada a su lado.

- No te preocupes por nada… - dijo Anthony mirando la guitarra con las cuerdas rotas – yo trataré de seguirte en el piano, de cualquier forma me sé la tonada

- Pero el profesor… - comenzó a decir

- No me importa lo que diga el profesor, no le tengo miedo… creo que por primera vez usaré la influencia de ser uno de los cuatro reyes ¿no lo crees? – le guiñó un ojo

- Gracias… - dijo sonriendo a punto de soltar las lágrimas

Nuevamente la voz del encargado se dejó escuchar a través de los aplausos.

- ¡Señorita Candice Andrey¡Su turno¡Prepárese!

- ¡Vamos Candy! – dijo Anthony

- ¡Mucha suerte Candy! – Annie la abrazó

- Gracias…

Comenzó a caminar, se puso su saco del uniforme, su cabello iba nuevamente trenzado dejando salir algunos rizos, su rostro iba suavemente maquillado, sin exageración, levantó su cabeza avanzando por el pasillo.

Dio una gran bocanada de aire para darse fuerzas antes de salir al escenario y enfrentarse a la gente que había venido a apoyar a sus familiares, así como chicos de los demás colegios, ya que por ser el último concurso y la clausura de dicho evento, había habido entrada libre a todas las personas que quisieran asistir.

Candy se encaminó al centro del escenario, las luces la iluminaban, sus manos estaban se movían nerviosamente entre ellas mismas, respiraba con un poco de agitación, veía el micrófono como si fuera algo que jamás había visto en su vida, tenía que comenzar a explicar que la canción que interpretaría, sería cantada sin música ¿cómo podía explicarle al público que la orquesta de su propio colegio le había retirado el apoyo?

Sentía la mirada de todo mundo, murmurando y preguntándose por qué estaba vestida con el uniforme de la escuela y que la cortina que estaba detrás de ella donde se suponía estaba la orquesta no se abría.

Se acercó al micrófono tragando un poco de saliva, abrió la boca para hablar, cuando…

De repente se dejó escuchar unos acordes de guitarra, los cuales se escuchaban en un tono muy cristalino, Candy volteó a mirar hacia un extremo del escenario, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Albert parado con una guitarra tocando el comienzo de la canción, éste le sonrió animándola.

Pero lo que más la impactó, fue cuando después de la entrada de la música que estaba tocando Albert, fueron los acordes de un violín, su corazón se llenó de algo muy cálido al escucharlo… ¿acaso era…?

¡SI¡Si era, era Terry! No lo podía ver, pero qué importaba, ella sabía que era Terry, solo él podía tocar de aquella manera el violín. Su corazón danzaba emocionado y como si fuera un detonante para ella, comenzó a cantar…

_El viento vibra como un corazón  
que se perdió en el huracán  
La nubes trazos de voces de ayer  
que no tuvieron futuro…_

_La luna lanza su luz hacia aquí  
como un espejo casi sin luz  
Y las estrellas lloran por mi,  
notas perdidas en un mar…_

Y lo que sucedió después, no solo la guitarra de Albert se escuchó, no solo el violín de Terry, sino las notas de un piano hicieron compañía a la canción…

_¿No seria mejor?  
Paz sea junto a ti  
tu mano enlazar y nadas mas_

_Lo que quiero hacer  
es seguir junto a ti  
en un lugar para dos_

_este sentir  
tú piel junto a mi  
mil noches sin fin  
sueño de amor_

El violín de Terry interpretaba aquellas notas de una forma magistral, no solo la letra de la canción era bella y estaba sintiéndose de diferentes formas en el público que estaba ahí, sino que las notas melodiosas que salían del instrumento lograban penetrar los sentidos a quienes escuchaban.

_El viento vibra con mi emoción  
creo escuchar su fuerte voz  
Las nubes trazos de un futuro cruel  
resuenan como un eco_

_No puedo ver  
la luna desde aquí  
Las nubes cubren toda su luz  
y las estrellas rotas al fin  
lloran su pena sobre mi_

_¿No seria mejor?  
estar junto a ti  
tu mano enlazar y nada mas  
lo que quiero hacer  
es seguir junto a ti  
en un lugar para dos_

_y verte aquí  
tu piel junto a mi piel  
hasta el amanecer  
sueño de amor_

Cuando se dejó de escuchar la última nota del violín, un silencio acompañó a aquella interpretación, Candy abrió sus ojos que los había mantenido cerrados durante el canto de la última estrofa e hizo una reverencia lentamente.

Apretaba sus labios y sus ojos como si con ello pudiera evitar que las lágrimas pudieran salir mientras reverenciaba para agradecer al público que silencioso observaba, su pecho parecía querer explotar, por todo aquel dolor de saber que la interpretación que había dado no era la adecuada.

Pero entonces, sucedió lo inesperado, un aplauso ensordecedor se dejó escuchar en todo el lugar, levantó lentamente su vista, quizás decir que no hubo alguien que se quedara sentado fue exagerado, pero todo mundo se levantó para aplaudir de pie a Candy, incluso los que estaban en la mesa de jurado estaban aplaudiendo.

Volteó a mirar donde se encontraba su hermano, quien aplaudía también, a su lado estaba Anthony aplaudiendo, pero su mirada buscaba, miró hacia el otro lado del escenario, chicos y chicas que habían participado en el concurso aplaudían también.

Solo Susana Marlowe, Elisa y compañía, no lo hacían, la miraban con furia y enojo, ya que al escuchar aquella explosión de aplausos fueron a mirar lo que sucedía.

Pero en aquellos momentos no le importaban esas chicas, su verde mirada se dirigió donde estaba Albert y Anthony y lo vio al fin, Terry estaba casi hasta atrás parado, la miraba, sus ojos se encontraron, el violín estaba descansando en el hombro del muchacho, la mirada de él encerraba un gran misterio, porque ella no sabía que era lo que él estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos, pero de los labios de ella salió un "gracias"

Después de eso, Terry se alejó.

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

- ¡¡Estuviste magnifica!! – la abrazaba Annie cuando pudo al fin abandonar el escenario, ya que los aplausos no la dejaban ir

El concurso aún continuó, ya que faltaban aún tres participantes más, pero este tiempo que faltaría iba a ser aprovechado por Candy para poder cambiarse de ropa, ya que vendría el baile de clausura.

- ¡No puedo creer que hayas cantado tan maravillosamente! – decía Karen - ¡Por algo esa canción había sido hecha para ti!

Candy la miró con extrañeza ante aquellas palabras.

- Esa canción no fue hecha para mi… - dijo seria

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Karen - ¡Claro que la escribió para ti!

- Él dijo que no…

- ¿Y tú le creíste? – preguntó Karen

- ¿Y le crees tú? – contestó Candy

- Si, yo si le creo… y tu deberías darte cuenta de muchas cosas para que puedas entenderlo, espero que cuando lo hagas, no sea demasiado tarde… - Karen la miró con seriedad y se fue

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó – Annie confundida por aquel intercambio de palabras

- Nada… vamos a cambiarnos…

- Si…

Las dos chicas trataron de que nadie las interceptara y así llegaron al dormitorio de Candy, donde se arreglarían para el baile, en el cual darían los premios a todos los chicos y chicas ganadores.

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

Mientras tanto, en una de las partes del bosque cercano donde se encontraba " La Torre" sucedía algo.

- ¿¿Qué tratabas de hacer Niel?? – preguntó Terry después de darle un golpe en el estómago

Niel se dobló del dolor además de faltarle aire, a un lado estaba Archie mirando aquella escena mientras fumaba un cigarro.

- ¡Vamos contéstame! – volvió a decir Terry levantándolo de las solapas

- ¡Vete al carajo Granchester! – contestó Niel

- ¡Vaya tiene agallas! – dijo burlón Archie

Terry le volvió a dar otro golpe en pleno rostro.

- ¿Acaso no has aprendido aún Niel que no te debes meter con Candy? – preguntó Archie con actitud aburrida – recuerda todo lo que te dijimos en casa…

- Pero hay personas que no lo entienden… - dijo Terry

Una patada en su cuerpo siguió después de aquellas palabras.

- ¡Escúchame bien bastardo, si vuelves a poner tus sucias manos en Candy, te mataré! – dijo Terry

- De cierta forma es mejor que no lo sepa Albert ¿verdad querido primo? – dijo Archie burlón – porque sino, también yo tendría problemas por esto… - le dio unos golpes también - ¿Qué haremos con Elisa?

- De ella me encargaré yo… - contestó Terry

Acto seguido, dejaron a Niel ahí tirado solo, mientras los dos se alejaron, éste quedó con un labio, una ceja y un pómulo partido y con varios golpes además en su cuerpo ¿cómo averiguaron lo sucedido? Gracias a Karen, quien después de ver a Candy y la manera en como traía su guitarra, fue corriendo a buscar a Terry contarle, éste no tuvo necesidad de pensar mucho en quien pudo ser el responsable.

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

Las farolas dispuestas en el patio principal del Colegio San Pablo se encendieron dando así comienzo al baile que se había organizado con motivo de la clausura del evento escolar que se llevaba a cabo cada año.

El sonido de la música electrónica se comenzó a dejar escuchar, una mesa con varios platillos estaba en un extremo y en otra con bebidas, con personal contratado para servir a los invitados.

Toda una algarabía de colores por los vestidos de las chicas, y chicos vestidos de manera elegante y cara, ropas de diseñadores famosos se dejaban ver en franca competencia.

Candy y Annie iban caminando por el jardín, las mesas habían sido dispuestas para que pudieran sentarse y comer, algunos chicos y chicas del mismo colegio donde ellas estudiaban, saludaban a la rubia deseándole suerte y asegurándole que ella era la ganadora, no solo de su propia escuela lo hacían, sino de otros colegios que habían simpatizado con su interpretación.

- ¡Hey Candy! – la llamó Patty

Sentados, en una mesa, estaban Stear, Patty, Anthony y su hermano Albert.

- ¡Hola! – saludaron las dos chicas

- ¡Estuviste fantástica! – dijo Stear – ¡Yo sabía que lo harías bien!

- ¡Por supuesto! – se sentó quedando en medio de Albert y Anthony

- Mi hermana siempre ha tenido bella voz – dijo Albert

- Si, es verdad… - Anthony puso su mano en la de ella, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara

Así entonces, estaban platicando, en eso Anthony miró a otro extremo y sonrió.

- ¡Terry, Archie! – los llamó

Candy borró su sonrisa al ver a los que llamaba Anthony, estaría muy corta de palabras decir que si los tres hombres que estaban sentados en aquella mesa se veían sumamente apuestos en sus trajes, ya que Terry y Archie estaban vestidos elegantemente, el primero con un pantalón y saco en color negro y una camisa en un suave gris sin corbata y zapatos negros, con su cabello castaño amarrado en una pequeña coleta con una cinta en color negro también, mientras que Archie venía vestido en un pantalón y saco de color azul oscuro y una camisa en un azul un poco más claro, igualmente sin corbata, aquella informalidad los hacía verse diferente a los demás que si portaban corbata, como debe ser en un evento formal.

- ¡Albert! – lo saludó Archie

- ¿Cómo has estado Archie? – saludó Albert – espero tener pronto una oportunidad de platicar contigo

- ¡Claro que si primo!

- Terry… - saludó Albert – gracias por tu ayuda – le dijo en voz más baja

- No te preocupes…

En eso Albert miró atrás de Terry

- Permítanme – y se dirigió a un extremo del jardín, regresando al poco momento con una compañía, Karen Klaise venía de su mano

- Hola a todos – saludó la morena, todos dijeron un "Hola" – hola primo – Terry levantó su mano a modo de saludo

- ¿Es tu primo? – preguntó Albert

- Si…

Invitaron a Karen a sentarse con ellos, por lo que los lugares tuvieron que moverse, así que Terry terminó sentado a un lado de Candy y del otro lado de ésta, Anthony, así que ella quedó en medio de los dos, su hermano quedó a un lado de Terry, quedando Albert y Karen juntos.

Candy no dejaba de admirar internamente a Terry, quien se veía sumamente apuesto.

- Al parecer la premiación la harán más tarde… - comentó Stear al escuchar los acordes de la música sonar

Algunas parejas comenzaron a bailar, la música era suave por el momento, así que muchos aprovecharían.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – le dijo Anthony a Candy

Terry se tensó ante aquella invitación que escuchó le hicieron a la rubia, esperó la respuesta de ella.

- Si… - y los dos rubios se levantaron

Fueron seguidos de Stear y Patty que también aprovecharon la música suave y sorpresivamente Albert y Karen también se levantaron a bailar, quedando en la mesa solo Terry, Archie y Annie, quien estaba sentada a una silla de distancia del de cabello marrón, quien no hacía ningún ademán de hablarle, mientras fumaba un cigarro.

- Hola Terry… - una voz los hizo voltear a los tres, Susana Marlowe estaba parada cerca del castaño y a unos pasos alejadas, estaban Elisa y dos amigas más.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó secamente Terry, Archie solo sonreía sutilmente

- ¿Quieres bailar? – preguntó la rubia

- No – contestó éste

- Pero…

- No Susana, no quiero bailar

Contestó serio, Annie no daba crédito a la forma como el castaño le hablaba a Susana, se suponía que estaban comprometidos en secreto.

- Pero es que debes hacerlo… - dijo ella

- ¿Perdón? – Terry la volteó a mirar con burla - ¿Debo hacerlo? Que yo sepa, no tengo ninguna obligación contigo…

- Estamos comprometidos – decía en voz baja, lo suficiente para que lo escucharan Archie y Annie

- No Susana, no lo estamos, recuérdalo, eso terminó hace tiempo…

- No puedes hacerme esto, todos nos están mirando… - dijo ella

Terry volteó alrededor, así era, algunos discretamente los volteaban a mirar, otros descaradamente y murmuraban, pero lo que más lo hizo decidir a hacer algo Terry, fue cuando la mirada de Candy estaba sobre él, y su mirada se volteó a Susana, y al ver hacia atrás de ella vio a Elisa.

- No ahora Terry… - dijo Archie adivinando las intenciones de éste de ir hacia la pelirroja – todo a su debido tiempo

- Vete Susana – dijo al fin el castaño a la chica parada a su lado

- No puedes hacerme esto… - le dijo ella

- Claro que puedo – la desafió – tu y yo no tenemos nada que ver – sonreía burlón – y no te conviene que yo diga "tu secreto" – se acercó a ella

- ¿Lo haces por ella verdad? – le preguntó apretando los dientes, Terry borró su sonrisa burlona – lo sabía… - ahora ella sonrió – es muy bella, tienes buenos gustos…

- Ni se te ocurra… si la…

- No te preocupes… - lo interrumpió, con uno de sus dedos acarició la mejilla de él y se alejó

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

Candy miró aquella acción de la rubia, verla sonreír de aquella manera tan… ¿cómo llamarla¿Tan íntima? Tanto que solo se podía entre una pareja, separó sus ojos de aquella escena y miró el rostro de Anthony y le sonrió.

- Estuviste magnifica… - le dijo el rubio

- Gracias…

- Jamás pensé que Terry iba a tocar, hacía mucho que no lo hacía… - Candy no opinó nada sobre eso – Candy… cambiando de tema…

- Si…

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te pedí? – Candy lo miró sin entender – ya veo – sonrió Anthony – es lógico, tantas cosas que han sucedido, es lógico que no lo recuerdes…

- Perdón es que la verdad, ha habido tantas cosas

- Si, lo sé, igualmente he estado yo con tantas cosas que no me ha dado tiempo de nada…

Entonces la música terminó y todos se fueron a sentar a sus respectivos lugares, Anthony dejó a Candy en su silla y fue a traer bebidas.

- Veo que te estás divirtiendo… - dijo Terry en voz baja a Candy

- Lo mismo digo…

- ¿Acaso me estás vigilando?

- No tuvieras tanta suerte…

- ¡Ah ya veo! – sonrió – estás celosa…

- ¿Celosa yo? – lo miró frunciendo su ceño – pues te equivocas, a mi no me interesa lo que hagas con ella, se supone que es tu prometida, puede tocarte todo lo que quiera…

- Aún así, estás celosa, porque quisieras ser tú la que quisiera tocarme también…

Candy iba a replicar, pero la llegada de Anthony los hizo callarse.

- Traje un vaso para ti también Terry… -dijo Anthony interrumpiendo la plática

- Gracias viejo… - tomó el vaso y dio un trago

En eso comenzó otra canción y nuevamente varias parejas se dirigieron a bailar, los que parecían no cansarse eran Stear y Patty, mientras que Archie continuaba en su mutismo sentado sin hacer caso a nadie, igualmente Annie sentada mirando a las parejas.

- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? – preguntó en voz baja Terry, Candy lo miró como si hubiera dicho algo imperdonable

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – y volteó la cara hacia Anthony

Terry sintió aquel rechazo como una cuchillada en su pecho, apretó el vaso.

- ¿Quieres bailar de nuevo? – escuchó preguntar a Anthony

- Si… - y los dos volvieron a levantarse

Los verdiazules ojos de Terry siguieron a la pareja, sentía en su pecho arder una furia, sin darse cuenta, el vaso que mantenía en una de sus manos, lo apretó con más fuerza rompiéndose.

- ¡Oh Terry! – Annie vio aquello - ¿Estás bien? – le entregó una servilleta para que se limpiara, Archie miró la acción sin gustarle aquella atención para Terry

- Si, no te preocupes… - Terry tomó lo que Annie le ofrecía y se limpiaba, tirando los restos del vaso al césped – ahora vuelvo – dijo levantándose

Annie y Archie se quedaron solos, no se hablaban, parecían dos extraños, después de que la noche anterior habían tenido sexo de una manera como solo ellos podían tenerlo.

Annie mantenía la vista a la pista, mirando a las parejas bailar, Archie igualmente, solo que en la de éste había aburrición, quizás por la música que era suave, pero entonces, algo lo hizo enderezarse en su silla.

- Hola Annie… - Brian Cavern se había acercado donde estaba la chica

- Hola Brian… - lo saludó Annie

- ¿Quieres bailar? – preguntó el chico, ella parecía dudosa, pero miró de reojo a Archie que estaba con el ceño fruncido

- Si, si quiero – dijo aceptando la mano que éste chico le ofrecía y se fue con él

Ahora le tocaba a Archie sufrir los pinchazos de los celos que no quería reconocer sentir.

A partir de ese momento, Annie no dejaría de bailar con Brian.

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

El agua se teñía de rojo mientras Terry quitaba los restos de algún vidrio enterrado, pero no le dolía aquella herida, sino la que Candy le había hecho con su rechazo, debió haberlo imaginado, pero no previno que le dolería.

Cuando salió del baño con la mano vendada, después de haberse apretado la herida con un pañuelo para evitar que siguiera sangrando, se topó con la visión de una pareja.

Candy y Anthony bailaban muy juntos, parecieran estarlo disfrutando mucho, volteó la mirada y caminó hacia otro lado.

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

Pero no solo en el corazón de Terry había ese tumulto de emociones que amenazaban con querer explotar.

Archie miraba con furia la manera en cómo Annie estaba pasándola con Brian, y lo peor es que de repente éste volteaba a mirar donde estaba Archie y le sonreía con desafío y burla.

Mientras estaba en los brazos de Anthony, Candy no podía entender por qué sentía ese resentimiento hacia Terry, no es que no hubiera querido bailar con él, no es que quisiera hacerlo sentir mal o ser grosera, simplemente, sentía resentimiento sin saber por qué.

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

- ¡Oh Stear, tenía tanto que no bailábamos así! – Patty estaba en los brazos del chico

- Si, tanto trabajo esta semana, y luego que no hemos tenido fin de semana para salir…

- Es verdad, lo bueno de todo es que será poco tiempo ya que se acercan las vacaciones de verano…

- Si, ahora tendremos más tiempo para nosotros… aunque… - se acercó a su oído – no creo poder soportar más tiempo lejos de ti…

- ¡Stear! – dijo sonrojada

- ¿Crees que podamos por fin hoy…?

- Pues… - se mordió un labio sonriendo y bajó su mirada

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

- ¿Así que eres prima de Terry? – Albert hablaba con Karen mientras bailaban

- Así es… y tu hermano de Candy… vaya que es algo pequeño el mundo

- Ya lo creo…

- ¿Crees que podamos seguir viéndonos después? – preguntó directamente Karen

- Me sorprendes… - sonreía Albert

- He aprendido que las cosas debemos tomarlas en su momento, sino después las dejamos pasar y no las aprovechamos…

- Creo que tienes razón…

Los dos sonrieron prometedoramente, al parecer era el inicio de ¿Una amistad? Quizás el tiempo lo diría.

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

Cuando terminó la música, Candy y Anthony en vez de dirigirse a la mesa, caminaron a través del bosque, yendo hacia la parte donde estaba el árbol en el cual a Candy le gustaba sentarse.

El aire ya comenzaba a sentirse cálido, los días de frío parecían comenzar a terminarse, el mes de abril transcurría con tranquilidad, se sentaron los dos en el césped.

- ¿Has visto que bella se ve hoy la luna? – preguntó Anthony

- Si, realmente se ve muy cerca, en Miami no la veía así…

- ¿Extrañas el lugar donde vivías antes?

- Si, bastante… - sus ojos mostraron tristeza al rememorar la ciudad donde nació, ya que en ella vivió los momentos más felices de su vida sobre todo los que vivió con sus padres

- Te entiendo… - Anthony pasó un brazo por sus hombros

- Pronto vendrán las vacaciones de verano ¿te gustaría que fuéramos a Miami?

Candy se quedó pensativa _"ir a Miami… no, no con Anthony, tengo muchos recuerdos que no me gustaría volver a recordarlos…"_

- Me gustaría mejor visitar otro lugar… - dijo ella

- Bueno, pensaremos en uno – sonrió

Después una pequeña pausa, los dos en silencio, mirando la luna.

- Candy… - dijo él

- Si… - lo miró

- Sé que quizás sientas que te estoy presionando, pero, me gustaría saber si tú ya has pensado en mi proposición…

- Pues…

- Entiendo que quizás como me dijiste anteriormente, no tuviste tiempo de poder pensar en estos días, igualmente yo he estuve muy ocupado, pero, en ningún momento dejaba de pensar en ti…

- Anthony… - soltó un suspiro, el rubio la miraba expectante – antes que nada quiero darte una disculpa, porque te confieso que no he pensado en tu proposición aún… - la desilusión se pintó en él – pero, no quiere decir que te estoy rechazando – pareció revivir el chico – sino que solamente quisiera que me dieras unos días para pensarlo muy bien y definir todo… ¿me podrías hacer ese favor?

- ¡Por supuesto Candy¡Claro que puedo hacerlo¡Toma el tiempo que necesites!

Era tanta su alegría al no saberse rechazado, sino más bien con una gran esperanza de que por fin tendría una oportunidad con esta chica que le había gustado desde el primer momento que la conoció, que lo que vino a continuación, ni Candy se lo esperaba.

Anthony la abrazó de una manera muy efusiva, tanto que Candy al no esperar aquel despliegue, no estaba muy bien recargada en el árbol que cayó hacia atrás y con ella Anthony encima, quedando muy cerca sus rostros.

No hubo palabras, no hubo nada más que la calidez de un suave beso.

Candy recibió un beso tan suave de Anthony que parecía que solamente la acariciaba de una manera muy delicada, sus labios eran tan tiernos con ella, que se sintió transportada a un mundo diferente, donde había paz, donde no podía enojarse con nadie, ni sentirse triste, ni siquiera sentía dolor alguno, así tan relajante era el efecto de aquel beso que Anthony le estaba dando.

- Yo… - dijo Anthony separándose de ella – perdón… no pude evitarlo

- Está bien, no te preocupes… - le dijo mirándolo aún recostada en el césped, su mano subió hasta la mejilla de él y lo acarició – ha sido algo muy lindo… - su mano se movió hasta la nuca de él jalándolo suavemente

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse.

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

Más tarde iban tomados de la mano hacia el jardín donde estaba llevándose a cabo el baile.

- Me disculpas un momento… debo ir, tu sabes – le guiñó un ojo - te alcanzo en la mesa

- Si está bien…

Ella lo vio con una sonrisa dirigirse al área de los baños, y continuó caminando.

Pero entonces…

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

- ¡¡Suéltame¿¿Qué te has creído?? – pudo al fin hablar

Cuando iba caminando después de dejar a Anthony, una mano tapó su boca y otra la abrazó para impedirle que se fuera, la llevó a rastras a pesar de la resistencia que ella estaba poniendo.

- ¡Anda explícame! – lo empujó

- Simple… - contestó Terry – solo así puedo lograr hablar contigo – su sonrisa de medio lado era peligrosa

- ¿¿Y quién diablos te dijo que yo quería hablar contigo¡¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar!! – iba a comenzar a caminar

- ¡No he dicho que puedes irte! – la jaló con tal fuerza que casi la tira al pasto

- ¡No puedo quedarme contigo, Anthony me espera!

- No me interesa… - ya no sonreía – me has estado evitando ¿Por qué¿Por qué estás enojada conmigo?

- ¡No estoy enojada contigo, simplemente no tengo nada que hablar o hacer contigo!

- No puedo creer que la pequeña pecosa sea tan malagradecida…

- ¿Malagradecida? No te entiendo por qué dices eso

- ¿Después de haberte ayudado, me dices que no entiendes por qué lo digo?

- Ah ya entiendo… ¿Te refieres a que me acompañaste con tu violín? Era lo menos que podías hacer – cruzó sus brazos

- ¿Lo menos que podía hacer? – Terry no lo podía creer

- ¿Acaso esperas alguna recompensa?

- Por supuesto pequeña pecosa… - se acercó a ella quien dio un paso hacia atrás – me puedes cuando menos haber concedido un baile

- ¿Por qué¿Acaso no tienes con quien bailar¿Qué dirá tu prometida? – los ojos de Terry brillaron extrañamente

- Estás celosa…

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Simplemente no quiero que murmuren sobre mi… además no puedes traicionar a Anthony… - dijo sin pensar

- Ya veo… al parecer ya has aceptado ser la novia de Anthony… - dijo con un tono extraño

- Eso no te importa… - lo miraba con enojo

- ¡Claro que me importa¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? – se acercó a ella – no sabes nada de lo que he pasado… simplemente me has juzgado…

- ¡Por favor, no tenemos que hablar de nada más! No te hagas la victima… lo que haya ocurrido en el pasado, es eso ¡Pasado! Ya no quiero volver a vivirlo… no tiene caso… ¡tu nunca me amaste, para ti solo fui un simple juego, un amor de verano, eso fue para ti!

- ¡Estás equivocada!

- ¿Equivocada? Solo yo sé lo que sufrí cuando me dijiste todas aquellas palabras, las cuales no tiene caso volver a repetir, pero siguen en mi mente – un dedo de ella señaló su cabeza – dando vueltas y vueltas cada noche, en mis pesadillas… ahora quiero ser feliz, solo quiero que me dejes en paz…

- ¿Crees que serás feliz con Anthony? – estaba cerca de ella, muy cerca - ¿Crees que lo amarás como me amaste?

- Si, lo amaré no como a ti, lo amaré más que a ti…

- ¡Eso no pasará¡Jamás podrás amarlo como a mi!

La tomó de los hombros haciendo que se pegara a su cuerpo.

- ¡Terry suéltame!

- ¡No¡No te soltaré, no esta vez¡Aunque Anthony te haya besado ya, no me importa, borraré sus besos, haré que vuelvas a implorar que te bese y que te ame como antes!

- ¡¡Te has vuelto loco!! – lo miró con temor - ¡Suéltame!

Pero Terry no la escuchó y abrazándola con fuerza, acercó sus labios a los de ella comenzando a besarla, la besaba bruscamente tratando de que abriera sus labios, pero no lo conseguía, ella mantenía una voluntad férrea, pero Terry había comenzado un camino a la desesperación que se le estaba haciendo muy difícil controlar.

Mordió uno de los labios de Candy hasta hacerlo sangrar, lo que hizo que abriera su boca y pudo al fin invadirla, el sabor a sangre pareció enloquecerlo más, la besaba de una manera que quería lastimarla, hacerle daño, quizás por haberlo tratado como lo trató.

No solo el sabor de su sangre probó, sino que se mezcló con el sabor salado de las lágrimas que sin importarle estaban corriendo por las mejillas de Candy.

Él continuó torturando a aquella mujer que un día amó con todo su ser, y que lamentablemente no quería reconocer que la continuaba amando, testarudo y necio como era, jamás daría su brazo a torcer y le confesaría lo que sentía por ella.

Candy no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo en aquellos momentos, el dolor en su pecho se hacía más y más profundo, no podía dejar de llorar, no podía ser posible que Terry estuviera tratándola de aquella manera, no era el mismo Terry que en la mañana había tocado el violín de una forma tan bella y se había comportado como una persona diferente, ahora era alguien que no conocía.

- ¿Ves? – dijo susurrando cerca de los labios de ella – como tu y yo podemos hacer explotar el mundo en mil pedazos con un beso…

- Te odio Terry… te odio… - dijo con los dientes apretados

- No es verdad… - volvió a besarla, ahora de diferente forma

La besaba como si estuviera acariciando sus labios, como si los veneraba, volvía a ser el mismo que una vez la besaba con ternura, con amor.

- Me amas… - dijo él cerca de sus labios sin soltarla de su agarre – no me odias… me amas tanto que crees odiarme… pero no es así…

- Te amo de la misma forma en que me amas tu… - dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, los cuales mostraron un gran asombro – ¿lo ves? Tu también me sigues amando… aunque digas que no…

- ¡No, no es verdad! – la soltó de una forma que ella cayó al pasto

- ¡Si! – le alzó la voz mirándolo desde abajo - ¡Reconócelo también me amas!

- No… te equivocas… - la miró con furia – simplemente no puedo permitir que estés con otro…

- ¿Y yo si debo permitir que estés con otra?

Sin contestar nada, la tomó de las muñecas y la levantó llevándola con el mismo impulso hasta pegarla a uno de los árboles, volviendo a besarla, esta vez quizás por el mismo calor de la discusión Candy no puso resistencia, era inútil hacerlo, Terry era más fuerte.

- Te odio Terry… - decía ella mientras él la besaba en su cuello – te odio como no tienes idea… - lloraba

- Yo también te odio Candy… te odio por hacerme sentir todo esto…

- ¡Suéltame por favor!

- No… no puedo, no puedo detenerme ahora…

Terry estaba sordo o parecía no querer escucharla, solo quería sentirla, sentir sus labios, sentir su aroma, su piel, continuaba teniendo la misma esencia de hace años, cuando ella era casi una niña y le entregó su virginidad.

Como si entonces recordara eso, sus besos se volvieron suaves, la acariciaba con ternura, su agarre ya no la lastimaba, a lo que Candy aprovechó y…

- ¡¡¡AAAAhhhh!!! – Terry cayó de rodillas al pasto con un gran dolor en su entrepierna

- ¡¡Eres un maldito!! – Le gritó, Candy lloraba - ¡Eres un maldito por tratar de aprovecharte de esta forma de mí¡No eres tan diferente a Niel¡Te odio Terry!

Y se echó a correr dejando a Terry ahí arrodillado, mientras un dolor muy fuerte en su entrepierna se dejaba sentir.

- Me las… pagarás Candy…

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

Candy corrió como si el diablo la perseguía, lo cual, no estaba muy alejado de la realidad después de lo que había experimentado hace unos minutos con él.

Su rostro mostraba las huellas del llanto, así como las marcas en sus labios, lo único que pudo atinar a hacer fue dirigirse a su dormitorio, no podía presentarse ante Anthony de aquella forma.

Al llegar ahí, lo que hizo fue ir al baño e inspeccionarse, se asombró al mirarse al espejo, su cabello estaba completamente despeinado, el maquillaje de los ojos se le había corrido haciendo unos caminitos medio grises por sus mejillas, los labios estaban casi hinchados, uno de ellos presentaba una cortadura, su vestido estaba arrugado y en algunos lados manchado de pasto.

Se lavó su cara, hasta borrar todo maquillaje, después volvió a peinarse, se volvió a pintar sus ojos y a ponerse un poco de color en sus pálidas mejillas, se pintó sus labios nuevamente, sus manos temblaban, toda ella temblaba, por fortuna ya era de noche, así que no se le verían las huellas de lo ocurrido, alisó su vestido y volvió a salir de su habitación, pronto llegaría la hora de la entrega de premios.

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

- ¡Wow, qué lugar! – hablaba fascinado Archie

Aquel lugar era verdaderamente impresionante, las luces de neón iluminaban solo algunos lugares del lugar, pareciera que aquellas luces y la música que se escuchaba a nadie le hacia daño, sino que al contrario parecía que enervaba más los sentidos, la música que estaba tocando el grupo en vivo era de un género muy, demasiado alternativo.

- ¿Cómo diste con este lugar? – preguntó nuevamente Archie alzando la voz

- Escuché hablar de él a uno de los esbirros que siguen a tu primo Niel…

- Realmente están enfermos esos tipos… - decía mirando sonriente todo el lugar – mira que venir a este sitio, no pensé que hubiera algo así tan cerca del Colegio

- ¿Quizás porque no es un lugar de nuestro nivel? – dijo Terry burlón

- Quizás por eso sea… - concordó Archie riendo

Se sentaron en una de las mesitas que estaban en un extremo del lugar, donde con una buena propina habían dado a uno de los meseros que los comenzó a atender con mucha diligencia.

- ¿Es la primera vez que vienen aquí? –preguntó una chica de las dos que se habían acercado

- ¿Acaso nos darás la bienvenida? – preguntó Archie, mientras que Terry solo dio un trago y miraba al escenario

- ¡Por supuesto! Tomen asiento… - Archie se levantó para que una de las dos chicas pasara, quedando él en medio de las dos.

Una de las chicas quedó más cerca de Terry, lo miraba insinuantes.

- ¿Por qué tan solo? – preguntó la chica

- Me gusta estar así – contestó sin expresión, dirigió la vista a Archie quien ya estaba ocupado con la otra chica

La otra que estaba a un lado de Terry, era una rubia de ojos café, bonita, esbelta, notó que tenía algunas pecas en su cara.

Sonrió torciendo su boca y dio un trago muy grande a su bebida, el alcohol raspó un poco su garganta.

- ¡Rayos! – dijo – este alcohol es muy corriente

- Amigo… - dijo Archie - ¿qué esperabas en este lugar¿Whiskey importado?

- ¿Acaso quieren algo mejor? – dijo la chica que estaba con Terry

- ¿Sabes de algo así? – preguntó Terry

- Claro… esperen un momento – dijo y se fue

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

- … pues parece que solamente faltan premiar al equipo de fútbol y a los que ganaron en canto, los dejan al final para que haya más emoción… - comentaba Patty

- Si, es verdad, lo malo de todo, es que no logro encontrar a Archie ni a Terry… Candy la vi con Anthony…

- Yo le pregunté a Annie, pero la vi acompañada de Brian Cavern…

- Mmm ya veo…

Stear se preocupó un poco, no podía creer que Archie precisamente aquella noche tratara de irse de juerga, justamente aquella noche en que estaba Albert de invitado al evento, de Terry lo podía entender, a él nadie lo vino a acompañar de su familia, pero Archie debió haberse comportado cuando menos hoy.

No supo siquiera que comentar cuando Albert lo volteó a mirar con interrogación al pedir la rectora del Colegio, que los integrantes del equipo de fútbol subieran al improvisado escenario que habían hecho en el jardín, para que pudieran recibir su premio, ya que Archie no se encontró por ningún lado.

Candy tampoco comentó nada con Anthony cuando escuchó que el equipo de fútbol hiciera su aparición, tampoco dijo nada cuando mencionaron a Archie y a Terry como los mejores goleadores del evento y les pedían subieran para recibir su reconocimiento.

- _"¿Qué les habrá sucedido? – _pensó

Un sonido particular que se escuchó cuando daban unos golpes al micrófono se dejó escuchar.

- Muy bien queridos alumnos… - la voz del profesor de Literatura, que estaba haciendo de maestro de ceremonias llamó la atención de todos – haremos la entrega del último de los premios… el concurso de canto, el cual este año fue muy peculiar…

Los presentes rieron ante aquel comentario, la rectora se acercó con dos sobres, unos documentos y un pequeño trofeo en forma de copa dorada, muy original.

- Gracias Madre Superiora… - el hombre tomó el sobre y lo abrió – aquí tenemos los nombres de los tres primeros lugares, comenzaremos por nombrar a los cinco finalistas a los cuales, les pediremos que suban al escenario… - Y comenzó a dar unos nombres a continuación – así como a la señorita Susana Marlowe… y… - la hizo de emoción, solo faltaba nombrar a uno más – y la señorita Candice Andrey

Muchos aplausos se dejaron escuchar mientras los nombrados subían las improvisadas escaleras que los llevaban al escenario.

- Ahora comenzaremos a premiar con unos reconocimientos al quinto, cuarto y tercer lugar… - dijo los nombres, logrando gran expectación

Pero sobre todo una mirada de triunfo y gran seguridad de saber que era la ganadora se pintó en el rostro de Susana Marlowe.

- Y bueno, viene al fin el momento que todos hemos estado esperando… - la voz del hombre se escuchó más solemne – anunciaré el nombre del segundo lugar… por lo que al mismo tiempo sabremos quien es la ganadora de este año en el concurso de canto…

Todos los asistentes contuvieron el aliento, pareciera que lo estuviera haciendo a propósito, ya que abría el segundo sobre con demasiada lentitud.

En los rostros de las últimas dos finalistas, se pintaban diferentes emociones.

En el de Susana Marlowe se veía el triunfo, veía con supremacía a todos, muy segura de que ella sería la ganadora, así que no tuvo empacho en dirigirle una mirada de prepotencia y burla a Candy.

En Candy se notaba el nervio, no estaba muy segura de poder ganar, ya que sabía que su interpretación no había tenido el nivel que había ofrecido Susana.

- Y el segundo lugar es para… ¡Susana Marlowe!

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, pero si Candy no lo podía creer, menos lo podía creer Susana Marlowe, quien se había quedado de piedra al escuchar aquel resultado.

Candy reaccionó hasta que el propio profesor de Literatura fue hasta ella y literalmente la arrastró hacía la Madre Superiora para que le entregara su premio.

Mientras que Susana Marlowe sin importarle nada más, bajó del escenario sin recibir su premio de segundo lugar.

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

El ambiente se había puesto cada vez más y más subido de tono en aquel lugar, la mayoría de los asistentes eran jóvenes, algunos que otros parecían más viejos, pero igualmente se divertían con las mujeres que estaban ahí.

Terry y Archie no eran la excepción, extrañamente el primero parecía querer ahogarse en aquella marabunta de emociones, bajos instintos parecían querer explotar al estar en aquel lugar.

Después que regresara la chica rubia que estaba junto a Terry, les ofreció unas pequeñas pastillas, las cuales por un momento dudó el castaño, pero la chica les aseguró que era algo que quizás nunca habían probado antes y que les mostraría nuevas emociones.

Y así fue, después de tomar un par de pastillas cada uno, comenzaron a sentir el efecto de éstas, sus cerebros parecían despertar no solo emociones ya conocidas por ellos, sino que además sentían gran dosis de excitación, lo cual claro era aprovechado por las dos chicas que los acompañaban.

La música en todo lo que daba, sobre todo por el grupo que estaba tocando ahora, que era diferente al que estaba cuando llegaron, estaban tocando una canción, que igual que la música, más parecía penetrar sus sentidos, haciéndoles desear desahogar sus más bajos instintos.

_El futuro teñido en sangre fresca..._

_Mis sentimientos torturados._

_Lugar de silencio, sombra en movimiento,_

_Ojos carmesíes brillan extrañamente en la oscuridad,_

_La locura comienza a despertarse,_

_Un deseo travieso hambriento de sangre._

_Desciende, noche sin limite._

_Bestia de sangre_

La mente de Terry se nublaba en un grado que ni él mismo podía controlar, sobre todo cuando aquella mujer que estaba a su lado acariciándolo y besándolo pareció transformar su rostro en uno que él deseaba tanto besar.

- ¿Acaso eres tú? – la miró con sus ojos dilatados, el alcohol ingerido con la droga que había tomado no le dejaba coordinar - ¿Eres mi pequeña pecosa?

- Soy quien tu quieras… - dijo ella

La tomó de la nuca y la comenzó a besar con lujuria, la cual fue correspondida por la mujer, quien no perdía oportunidad también de tocarlo y acariciarlo por todos lados.

Una de las manos de ella, se dirigió a su entrepierna y comenzaron a sobar su miembro que de inmediato despertó, arrancándole un gemido ronco a Terry.

- ¿Qué diablos haces? – preguntó Terry tomando con fuerza la mano de la mujer

- Acariciándote…

- ¡Quítate! – la empujó – ¡Tu no eres mi pecosa! – se levantó – ¡¡ella jamás me acariciaría así!!

- ¿Hey que te pasa?

Pero Terry no hizo caso y se fue de la mesa donde estaban, empujando a todo mundo para abrirse paso.

- ¡¡Terry!! – le llamó Archie, pero fue inútil, la música no dejaba escuchar

_Junto con el grito de las gargantas de la muerte_

_Afiladas garras relucen más brillantes,_

_Y un aliento doblemente obsceno continúa_

_Y desgarra el silencio de la noche_

_Cruzando la noche elevada._

_Desciende, noche sin límite._

_Bestia de sangre_

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

Después de la entrega de premios, Candy pasó bailando con Anthony, con Albert y Stear, se divirtió a pesar de todo lo sucedido con anterioridad con Terry, a quien no volvió a ver en todo lo que había restado del baile.

Cuando todo terminó, se despidió de los chicos, así como de su hermano acompañándolo hasta la entrada, prometiendo verse pronto, ya que estaría aún un tiempo más en Inglaterra.

- Nos vemos mañana Candy… - dijo Patty cuando llegaron las dos al piso donde estaban sus dormitorios

- Si… Patty – la llamó antes de entrar - ¿Has visto a Annie?

- La vi con Brian…

- Bueno, quizás no tarde en venir a dormir…

- Si… buenas noches – Patty entró a su habitación – ¡ah de nuevo, felicidades por tu premio!

- Gracias Patty…

Candy entró a la suya, pero cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, un golpe en su cabeza la hundió en una oscuridad.

_El aroma de la sangre se entreteje alrededor de mi aliento,_

_Flota en el aire en esta noche de éxtasis,_

_El futuro teñido en sangre fresca... mis sentimientos torturados._

_El aroma de la sangre se entreteje alrededor de mi aliento,_

_Flota en el aire en esta noche de éxtasis._

_Bestia de sangre_

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

Una pareja recargada en uno de los pasillos donde la luz alumbraba débilmente, parecía estar muy ocupada en ellos mismos.

- Espera un poco por favor… - la voz de Annie susurrando se dejó escuchar

- Por favor, un poco más… - le pedía Brian sin soltarla, tratando de acercar nuevamente sus labios a los de ella

- No, ya debo irme, las luces de los dormitorios comienzan a apagarse… - lo trataba de separar de ella

- Annie, me gustas mucho… - volvió a atrapar sus labios

La chica no opuso resistencia, realmente Brian besaba muy bien, pero no quería que de pura casualidad Archie pasara por ahí, aunque se había dado cuenta que éste no había recibido su reconocimiento en la ceremonia de entrega de premios.

Aún así, no quería que él supiera sobre aquella acción que estaba teniendo con Brian, aunque el chico en cuestión, le gustaba también, a Archie no podía dejarlo.

- Ya, ya debo irme… - lo volvió a separar de ella

- ¿Volveremos a vernos? – preguntó Brian

- Si, por el mensajero podremos comunicarnos, ya ves que no nos permiten teléfonos

- Si, es verdad, bueno, el próximo fin de semana que salgas, nos veremos y nos divertiremos un poco ¿Te parece? – la besó

- Si, me parece muy bien…

- Contaré los días para volverte a ver – volvió a besarla

- Me tengo que ir – y se separó de él – nos vemos luego…

- Descansa…

Así aquella pareja se dirigió a sus respectivos dormitorios.

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el techo de su habitación, sentía un fuerte dolor en la parte de su nuca, se quiso mover, pero…

- ¡Mmmm! – algo tenía tapada su boca, volteó a mirar a los lados de su cama, las muñecas de sus manos estaban atadas a la cabecera - ¡Mmmmm!

- Lo siento, no me iba a arriesgar a que gritaras en cuanto despertaras…

Aquella voz… con temor volteó a sus pies, ahí estaba Terry sentado en la cama mirándola, con un escalofrío notó que estaba en ropa interior solamente.

- También tuve que amarrarte para que no fueras a escapar de nuevo…

Los ojos de Candy miraron los ojos a Terry, brillaban extrañamente en la oscuridad de la habitación

- ¿Prometes que no gritarás si te quito la mordaza de la boca?

Candy asintió y Terry se acercó a ella para quitarle el pedazo de tela que había usado para acallarla.

- Terry ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó en un susurro

- No lo sé… no sé que estoy haciendo…

Terry se acercó lentamente a ella, y comenzó a acariciar su rostro, Candy temblaba, no quería siquiera imaginar lo que Terry haría, se daba cuenta que no estaba en sus cabales, ya que olía a bebida y ya había visto la dilatación en sus ojos.

- Terry por favor, suéltame… te aseguro que no trataré de escapar…

- No creo esta vez confiar en ti, siempre que lo he hecho, terminas hiriéndome… - dijo dolido, en su voz se mostraban las huellas de que no estaba completamente en sus sentidos ya que algunas palabras las arrastraba

- No… te lo aseguro

- No… no puedo soltarte – dijo cerca de su boca

Acercó sus labios a los de ella, y comenzó a besarla, los labios de él jugueteaban con los labios de ella, uno a uno los besaba, como si el tiempo del mundo estuviera a su disposición, quería disfrutarla, quería sentirla como nunca.

Su boca comenzó a descender por su barbilla, hasta su cuello, pasó su lengua lentamente en una de las venas que latía.

- No Terry… déjame… - pedía

Pero Terry no la escuchaba, solo quería probar nuevamente aquella piel que una vez había sido suya.

Se movió poniéndose en cuclillas encima de ella, sin dejar de besarla desabotonó su brassier, logrando así dejar al descubierto sus senos, atrapando uno con su boca y comenzando a chuparlo mientras la otra mano acariciaba el otro.

Candy sentía aquellas caricias mientras un nudo en su garganta comenzaba a formarse, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

- Por favor Terry… suéltame… - pedía

Pero de nuevo éste no la escuchaba, en su mente solo estaba presente una cosa: amarla, acariciarla… hacerla suya.

Poco a poco su boca comenzó a descender por su estomago hasta llegar a su vientre, topándose con sus braguitas, las cuales lentamente comenzó a bajar, haciendo que Candy se estremeciera por aquella acción.

Con sus manos atadas, tensa, sin poder oponer resistencia, Candy quedó a merced desnuda ante él.

- Eres tan bella, tan perfecta… - escuchaba que decía mientras sus labios pasaban por su vientre, deteniéndose en su ombligo, la lengua de Terry jugueteó un momento con él.

Conteniendo el aliento, Candy esperaba lo que venía a continuación, mientras sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas amargas, pero, él volvió hacia sus labios.

- Dime que quieres ser mía… - dijo

Candy no contestó, solo lo miraba, los ojos de él mostraban un enrojecimiento quizás producto de la gran excitación que estaba teniendo, ya que su masculinidad la pegaba a su cuerpo.

- Dime que quieres que te haga mía como antes… - repitió

Pero nuevamente la rubia no contestó

- Voy a lograr hacer que me supliques que te haga mía… te besaré y te volveré loca al extremo de gritar nuevamente mi nombre mientras te hago mía…

Comenzó a torturarla literalmente hablando, ya que con sus labios y sus manos estaba acariciándola, chupaba sus senos hasta que éstos le dolieron.

Candy apretaba sus labios para no dejar salir ningún sonido, sus ojos los cerraba con fuerza para no ver lo que él hacía, solo sentía.

Terry se había convertido en un experto en caricias amatorias, al parecer lo aprendido le estaba ayudando.

La rubia no pudo soportar más callar, un gemido ronco fue arrancado de ella cuando sintió en su parte más íntima la lengua de Terry, aquellas sensaciones no las había conocido antes.

El castaño pareció enloquecer cuando escuchó al fin los gemidos que estaba arrancando de ella y ver también como se arqueaba su cuerpo por lo que le estaba haciendo.

- Dime que quieres que te haga mía… - dijo de nuevo

- No… déjame… - dijo con voz entrecortada

- Voy a arrancarte esas palabras a como de lugar…

Y volvió a besarla sin dejar de acariciarla, donde antes la boca de él había estado, ahora estaban sus dedos jugueteando, los gemidos que lograba arrancar de ella, se ahogaban en su propia boca, ya que no dejaba de besarla, su lengua invadía la de la chica, tratando de entrelazarla con la de ella.

_Sin miedo, sin tristeza._

_La vida altiva está saboreando soledad y eternidad_

_Y cerca del blanco, ya sin vida._

_Gotas rojas en mis labios cínicos_

_Caen en el suelo helado._

_Desciende, noche sin límite._

_Bestia de sangre_

_"Derrama sangre en mí, hasta que llene mi cuerpo"._

- Dímelo… dímelo… voy a explotar… - dijo

- Déjame… te odio… te odio…

- No me odias… me sigues amando…

- Tú también me amas…

- No… yo te odio por lo que me haces sentir… y por eso quiero que sufras el mismo infierno que sufro yo…

- Entonces… déjame… vete…

- No… te voy a hacer pagar cada uno de tus desprecios…

La excitación de él era tan palpable que no pudo soportar más y se levantó dejándola un poco para poder quitarse el pantalón, quedando él desnudo, mostrando toda su masculinidad.

Candy miró aquella figura y un gran hueco en su estomago se formó, no podía dar crédito a tal belleza en un hombre, quizás la excitación que él ya había logrando encender en ella comenzaba a nublarle la mente, al grado de que un enorme deseo se apoderó de ella.

Terry volvió a acercarse, volviendo a ponerse encima de ella, quien sintió aquel miembro pegado a su cuerpo, lo sentía palpitar, se formaba un deseo tan grande que querer tocarlo y acariciarlo como él lo estaba haciendo con ella, pero no podía, lo que hacía que su desesperación se hiciera más grande.

- Dime que quieres ser mía… dilo… dime que quieres ser mía – repetía sin dejar de besarla y de volver a torturarla con sus dedos dentro de su intimidad

- ¡NO! – su respiración era agitada, cerraba sus ojos disfrutando ahora de aquellas caricias, poco a poco había logrado despertarla – no quiero… no quiero…

- No te dejaré hasta que me supliques que yo te haga mía… - la besaba - quiero escucharte… - su boca descendía nuevamente hasta atrapar uno de sus senos y torturarlo y después ir con él otro, Candy se retorcía de placer apretando su boca para no hablar - quiero que repitas mi nombre… - besaba su vientres pasando su lengua por su piel – quiero que solo yo esté en tu mente… - cada una de sus piernas igual las probó Terry – dime que quieres que yo esté dentro de ti… ¡dime que quieres ser mía! – sus dedos entraban y salían de su intimidad mientras su lengua le torturaba su parte más sensible

- ¡¡Aahh!! – Candy se arqueó, aquella oleada de emociones que le estaba prodigando había hecho su labor - ¡Si…!

Terry se detuvo y se acercó al rostro de ella, algo indescriptible había aparecido en sus ojos al escucharla decir la última palabra.

- Dímelo… - se posesionó en medio de sus piernas, pero sin acercar su miembro palpitante aún – dime que quieres ser mía… - la besaba en sus labios – dime que quieres que te haga mía…

- Te odio Terry… te odio… como a nadie lo he hecho… - dijo con un suspiro, su voz se escuchaba ronca – te odio por lo que me haces sentir…

- Dime que quieres que te haga mía ¡dímelo! – demandó

- Si… quiero ser tuya…

_El aroma de la sangre se entreteje alrededor de mi aliento,_

_Flota en el aire en esta noche de éxtasis._

_El futuro teñido en sangre fresca... mis sentimientos torturados._

_El deseo que brota del cuerpo frío está húmedo con sangre roja._

_Gritos de deseo resuenan en esta noche... mis sentidos palpitan agudamente._

_El aroma de la sangre se entreteje alrededor de mi aliento,_

_Flota en el aire en esta noche de éxtasis._

_El futuro teñido en sangre fresca, mis sentimientos torturados._

_Bestia de sangre_

Continuará…

¡¡Konnichiwa!!

Pues bueno, aquí estoy nuevamente con un capítulo mucho más extenso que los que he subido últimamente, solo espero con este, compensar las tres semanas de inactividad que he tenido, pero pues la verdad he estado muy ocupada, tanto en mi trabajo como en casa con mi hija, al parecer mis problemas personales han estado saliendo adelante poco a poco, pero claro, no he dejado de escribir este fic.

Con este capítulo, comienzo la cuenta regresiva, ha terminado el evento escolar, el cual creo que me extendí demasiado, pero nunca me ha gustado dejar cosas sin resolver, aunque aún no las resuelvo, en el siguiente capítulo espero aún narrar cosas más escabrosas sobre la personalidad de Elisa y Niel, así como los secretos que esconde Susana Marlowe.

Pido de antemano mil disculpas por lo narrado en este capítulo, sé que quizás la mayoría que adoramos a Terry me quiera matar por lo que he hecho, pero como dije antes, este fic, es totalmente diferente a lo que he acostumbrado a hacer, así que pido de rodillas humildemente tratar de esta forma a Terry.

¿Qué pasará ahora con Candy y Terry después de esto?

¿Creen que Brian Cavern esté jugando limpio con Annie?

Muchas preguntas sin respuesta.

La canción que aparece primero, la cual es la que canta Candy en el concurso se llama "¿No sería mejor?" la cantante aún no la tengo bien definida, pero es la versión en español de una canción llamada "Suteki da ne" cantada por Rikki y que es el tema de Final Fantasy X, el cual se los recomiendo.

La versión en japonés la pueden escuchar gracias al video que ha realizado mi querida amiga Araceli en la siguiente dirección: http (dos puntos)(dos diagonales)mx(punto)youtube(punto)com(diagonal)watch?vJJHaFK7t47I

la versión en español la pueden escuchar, gracias al video realizado por mi querida amiga Alekxandra en la siguiente dirección: http(dos puntos)(dos diagonales)www(punto)youtube(punto)com(diagonal)watch?vDOJb5w-HKc, así también gracias a Alek por ese fanart que he puesto de Terry tocando el violín.

El primer fanart, es de mi querida amiguita Arelis, gracias mujer por tal belleza.

La segunda canción se llama "Beast of Blood" y es cantada por el grupo Malice Micer, no estoy muy segura, pero creo que es tema de uno de los Ovas del anime Hellsing, el cual está muy bueno, se los recomiendo.

Ahora viene lo mejor… AGRADECIMIENTOS…

Le agradezco enormemente a las chicas de la pagina Eternas Doncellas, así como a las chicas que leen por la página Fanfic.es, que no se que le está sucediendo al parecer hay cambio de servidor, pero no se desesperen pronto estará activa, así también a las chicas de la página de especialmente a: Marin Lucero, amiga gracias por tu tarjeta; a xx-April-xx; Irene, Melanie, Rossana, Magda, Reeven, Maru, Larissa, Nalleli Manrique, Yajaira, Lulito, JanetStar, Clalefer (gracias por tu tarjeta); a Marlene (gracias por tu tarjeta estuvo muy linda); Rubi Reyes; a mi amiga Libia; Ayashi; Dalay (irrevente de Granchester); Shirley, Lizette Martinez; Celsa Gaspar; Yesi; Kathia; Jenny (Jennysm01); Jessica; July (Julianaabelina); Sonia; Clara; Aida; Lizeth (lisaga80); Samanta; Jenny Leegan; Lady Cass; a mi querido amigo Edgar (agradezco tus comentarios); igual manera muchos saludos a Fernanda; así como también a mi querida Diana, y un saludo muy, muy especial a Mary Dupré, ya sabes que aquí estamos.

Bueno, al parecer me he extendido como siempre, nos veremos después con otro capítulo, solo ténganme paciencia.

Besos.

Lizette.


	16. Cap 16

**_ADVERTENCIA_**

**VUELVO A REPETIR, REPITO NUEVAMENTE, POR FAVOR,**** EN ESTE CAPÍTULO HABRAN SITUACIONES QUE PUEDEN RESULTAR OFENSIVAS, SI ES TU CASO, ABSTENTE DE CONTINUAR LEYENDO. EN ESTE CAPITULO HABRÁ LEMON.**

­­­

**Este fic está enteramente dedicado a una amiga que hace unos años entró en mi corazón y que jamás pudo salir de ahí, una mujer tan especial y de quien, doy gracias a la vida, al destino y a Dios por haberla puesto en mi camino. Nunca la olvidaré... Claide, eres un ángel ahora y siempre estarás en mi corazón... donde quiera que estés siempre vivirás entre nosotras... **

­­­

**Hoy quiero también dedicar este capítulo a una amiguita especial, Arceli Avila, sabemos que tuvo una operación muy delicada, y de la cual salió muy bien gracias a Dios; como ella dijo alguna vez, Hierba Mala Nunca Muere, yo creo que no es precisamente eso lo que es ella, sino que nos damos cuenta más bien, de qué clase de madera está hecha , y que sería de una muy fuerte… amiga, ya sabes que eres especial.**

**Te amo y Te odio **

**Cáp. 16 **

**Ayer pedí que te murieras**

**Por que te odio de a de veras**

**Pero este idiota corazón**

**Que es mucho más fuerte que yo**

**También me obliga a que te quiera**

**Estoy a punto de volverme loco**

**Porque te amo como a nadie**

**Porque jamás podré arrancarme tus caricias de mi piel**

**Estoy a punto de volverme loco**

**Porque jamás voy a olvidarte**

**Porque tendré que acostumbrarme a vivir amándote**

**Porque te odio y te amo tanto**

**Como jamás lo imaginé**

**Alguna culpa estoy pagando**

**Porque te odio y te amo tanto**

**Como jamás lo imaginé**

**Y hoy solo quiero que tú vuelvas…**

­­­­­­­­­­­

- ¡La voy a matar! – dijo Susana Marlowe mientras lanzaba un florero y éste se hacía pedazos, derramando el agua y las flores que contenía en su interior. 

- Deberías calmarte – otra voz se escuchó 

Elisa Leegan estaba sentada en la cama de la rubia, mirando con indiferencia aquel arrebato que estaba teniendo Susana. 

- ¡Es que no puedo creer que esa arribista me ganara! 

- Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, pero si no la hubieran ayudado… no creí que su hermano se presentara y también que Anthony a pesar de las amenazas del profesor de música se atreviera a desobedecerlo 

- ¡Pero lo que más rabia me da, es que Terrence haya tocado también! 

- ¿Estás segura que él lo hizo? 

- ¡Nadie puede tocar de esa forma más que él! – volvió a tomar otro objeto de su tocador y lo tiró 

- Vamos querida, cálmate… - Elisa se acercó a Susana y le acarició el cabello y puso un beso en su mejilla 

- ¡Yo soy la que debe ser la esposa de Terrence, algún día él se convertirá en duque y debo estar entre las damas de la reina! 

- Y lo estarás, te lo aseguro… por el momento trata de calmarte – Elisa la abrazó 

Las dos chicas se miraron a los ojos, malignamente un acuerdo pareció formarse entre ellas. 

- Anda, relájate – dijo Elisa – mira lo que traje – le enseñó una botella de alcohol de marca desconocida y un pequeño sobre con un polvito blanco 

- Creo que esta noche la pasaremos bien… - contestó Susana sonriendo 

- Verás que si querida, te aseguro que esta noche la pasaremos muy bien… 

- He sido muy afortunada en encontrarte… 

- Yo también… 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&­­­­­­­­­­­

­­­­­

­­­­­­­­­­­

- Sabes, esta noche ha sido genial – comentó Albert 

Iba caminando junto a Karen, quien le conducía a la salida del colegio. Los pasillos estaban un poco solos de no ser porque algunos alumnos acompañaban a sus familiares a la salida también. 

- Me da mucho gusto que así haya sido – dijo Karen sonriendo 

- Yo… - se detuvo y la miró - ¿Crees que te pueda ver después? 

- ¿De verdad? 

- Si, bueno, si no estás de interna también… sino pues… 

- ¡No! – lo interrumpió – digo, no, no estoy interna, yo asisto al colegio pero salgo por la tarde a mi casa… 

- Vaya, me da gusto saberlo… - sonrió Albert 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&­­­­­­­­­­­

Otra pareja más caminaba por una sección de los jardines hasta llegar a una de las bancas, teniendo como ambientación una fuente que lanzaba gotas de agua multicolores debido al efecto de las lámparas que iluminaban el lugar, creando así un bello caleidoscopio. 

- ¿Tienes frío? – preguntó Stear quien abrazaba el cuerpo de Patty 

- No es precisamente frío… - contestó la chica de lentes – simplemente me siento muy feliz de estar abrazada de esta forma por ti 

- Yo también me siento muy contento de estar así contigo… 

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio, parecían disfrutar de su mutua compañía, el sonido del agua de la fuente al caer y los insectos nocturnos acompañaban a aquella pareja. 

- Patty yo… - comenzó a decir Stear - ¿Recuerdas lo que te pedí…? – ella se separó un poco para poder mirarlo al rostro – yo quiero decirte que… si no estás completamente segura… 

- ¡Claro que si lo estoy! – contestó interrumpiéndolo 

- Pero… 

- A ver… -se separó de él para encararlo - ¿Tu eres quien no está seguro de querer hacerlo? 

- ¡No, claro que no¡Quiero decir que si quiero hacerlo, quiero estar contigo! 

- Entonces… - se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios – dejemos que todo fluya, si no es esta noche, será la siguiente, pero lo importante es que los dos lo deseamos… 

- Patty… - la abrazó – te amo… 

- Y yo a ti… 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6­­­­­­­­­­­

La noche llegó a su fin, los colores en el cielo iban cambiando de una oscuridad a tonalidades cada vez más claras. 

Los verdes ojos de Candy miraban hacia su ventanal, donde hacia unos momentos Terry se había marchado, no dormía, no podía hacerlo, no podía llorar más. Sentía que de sus ojos las lágrimas se habían terminado y su mente era un caos. 

Estaba acostada de lado, mirando hacia su ventanal, las cortinas ondeaban por el aire que se colaba por uno de los resquicios, mientras en su mente volvía a recrearse lo sucedió durante la noche… 

- _Dime que deseas ser mía ¡dímelo! – demandó _

- _Si… quiero ser tuya… _

_Candy ya no pudo resistir más. También deseaba volver a sentir lo que era estar entre sus brazos, vivir una noche de amor a su lado era algo que jamás creyó volvería a tener. _

- _¡Si! – dijo Terry triunfante – ¡Mía, solo mía! _

_Comenzó a besarla por todo el rostro, absteniéndose de entrar en ella apresuradamente. _

- _No… no, aún no es el momento… - se levantó _

_En el rostro de Candy sonrojado por la excitación que estaba experimentando, se pintó una leve decepción ¿Acaso no iba a terminar de completar aquella entrega? _

- _He sido muy malo - se sentó a un lado de ella – solo he pensado en mi propio placer… - acarició su mejilla y acercó su varonil rostro para atrapar sus labios – necesito sentirte más… - dijo al separarse y comenzó a deshacer la trenza con la que acostumbraba atar su cabello dejando esparcido un mar de rizos sobre la almohada _

_Pasó sus labios por los brazos de Candy, arrancando de ésta pequeños gemidos por las sensaciones. _

- _Quisiera que tú me tocaras de igual forma… pero no… hoy quiero que tú disfrutes… quiero ser yo solamente el que te haga sentir lejos de este mundo, sin pensar en nada ni nadie más _

_Su boca volvió a perderse en el cuello de ella hasta volver a atrapar sus senos, uno primero y luego el otro después. Estos sintieron la tortura de aquellas sensaciones que le estaba prodigando ese hombre. _

- _Terry… - musitó en un gemido ella _

- _Si… así… pronuncia mi nombre… sólo mi nombre quiero escuchar de tus labios… _

- _Terry… _

- _¡Oh Candy, no puedo más! _

_Se volvió a posicionar entre las piernas de ella, acercándose lentamente, en un intento de delicadeza para con ella, aunque estuviera a punto de explotar debido a la excitación contenida en su interior. _

_A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, estaba cien por ciento seguro, que ella no había tenido más amante que él. _

- _¡Aaahhhh! _

_Candy no pudo reprimir un gritito al sentir como lentamente iba entrando en ella Terry, arqueó su cuerpo al recibir su virilidad en el punto más sensible de su cuerpo. _

_De igual forma Terry sentía que no podría soportar más esa deliciosa sensación de calidez al encontrarse dentro de ella. Jamás había logrado encontrar la misma sensación en otra mujer, y siempre extrañó el hecho de poseer aquel cuerpo, que había sido suyo desde siempre. _

- _¡Ah Terry! – su respiración se fue agitando cada vez más _

- _¡Candy, Candy! _

_Los movimientos de él fueron involuntariamente más y más rápidos, por lo que hizo un descomunal esfuerzo para tranquilizarse y detenerse un poco. Tenía que hacerlo. Quería disfrutarla, sentirla y que ella a su vez también lo hiciera, para que solo su nombre estuviera en su mente. _

_Las piernas de Candy rodearon la cintura de Terry, logrando que éste entrara aún más en su cálido ser. _

- _¡Oh Candy! – dijo cerca de sus labios mientras continuaba con el embate – me has vuelto loco… _

_Ella sólo atinó a besar aquella boca, mordisqueando sus labios, mientras su lengua buscaba la de Terry en una febril danza. _

_Los masculinos movimientos se fueron volviendo cada vez más y más rápidos, Candy sentía que no soportaría más la espera para experimentar el orgasmo más maravilloso que hubiese podido experimentar. El nivel de placer que le estaba proporcionando su amante era algo sin igual, sus gemidos eran ahogados de repente por la boca de él para evitar que los pudieran escuchar. _

- _¡Oh Candy! _

- _¡Terry! _

_Los dos lograron alcanzar el máximo nivel de placer al mismo tiempo, sintiendo los deliciosos espasmos característicos de aquella entrega, recorriendo cada poro de su ser. _

_Un último sonido ronco salió de la garganta de Terry producto del clímax, haciéndole permanecer suavemente encima de ella. _

- _Candy… Candy… - repetía su nombre _

_Ella respiraba agitadamente, apretando sus manos sujetadas fuertemente por las cintas que aún la mantenían prisionera. _

_Terry no parecía querer abandonar aquella femenina calidez que lo envolvía, y ella tampoco hizo el intento por moverse, como si con aquel acto quedaran infinitamente unidos. _

_El chico le dio pequeños besos en la mejilla de la rubia, recibiéndolos ésta última sin oponerse. _

_Las manos de Terry se dirigieron a las bandas que la sujetaban, y una a una las soltó. Los brazos de Candy cayeron sin fuerza; ella misma estaba completamente agotada, respirando aún agitadamente. _

_¿Cuánto tiempo duró aquella unión después de haber alcanzado aquel maravilloso orgasmo? No lo supo, solo se sintió abandonada cuando él tuvo que salir de ella y acostarse a su lado sin dejar de abrazarla, completamente vencido. _

_Ella estaba exhausta, sus brazos se encontraban entumidos por la incómoda posición__, así que los dejó caer solamente, mientras él acariciaba su cabello. _

_A pesar de que había disfrutado enormemente aquella entrega, y de haber alcanzado el cielo de nuevo, __en su mente se comenzó a formar un caos, sumiéndola en una enorme confusión y no supo cómo reaccionar después de todo lo que acaba de suceder. _

_Cuando Terry la vio con sus ojos cerrados, creyó que dormía, por lo que se levantó suavemente, tratando de no despertarla, puesto que pronto amanecería. _

_Completamente vestido, se volvió a acercar a Candy se sentó a un lado de ella mirándola, acarició su mejilla, mientras su mirada expresaba un cúmulo de de emociones que no pudo identificar. _

_Se levantó y se fue. _

Al fin, el sol comenzó a entrar a la habitación de Candy, quien ya había abierto sus ojos y había alcanzado a ver la espalda de Terry mientras éste salía a través de su ventanal. 

Solo hasta entonces, dejó salir unas lágrimas, debido a un incierto sentimiento que no supo explicar. Lágrimas que no sabía a que se debían, porque lo que había sucedido esa noche en su cama fue algo que jamás debió haber pasado.

¿Amarlo¿Odiarlo¿Qué era lo que realmente estaba sintiendo? 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&­­­­­­­­­­­

La mañana fue avanzando poco a poco, mientras el colegio iba quedando únicamente con los alumnos que pertenecían a éste. Algunos de los chicos que aún quedaban estaban en las áreas para visitantes, con sus maletas hechas y en espera de sus familiares para que fueran por ellos. 

Aquel día era sábado, por lo tanto, no había clases, por lo que algunos chicos hacían compañía a sus nuevos amigos. Una de ellas era Annie, quien estaba al lado de Brian Cavern. 

- Te voy a extrañar… - decía el chico con la mano de ella en la suya - ¿Me extrañarás? 

- Por supuesto que lo haré… - contestó ella sonriendo 

- El siguiente fin de semana será la salida para ustedes ¿tendré oportunidad de verte? 

- Haré todo lo posible por eso – dijo la chica 

Un claxon que provino de un auto hizo al chico Cavern levantarse de la banca donde había estado sentado con Annie. 

- Bien – él besó la mano de ella – recuerda una cosa Annie Britter, me gustas, así que espero puedas darme pronto una respuesta a la oportunidad que te he pedido, ojalá y nos veamos pronto 

- Sí… 

- Nos veremos – dijo y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, antes de marcharse. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&­­­­­­­­­­­

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Candy? – preguntó Anthony

Stear, Patty y Annie estaban juntos en el comedor aquella hora de la mañana almorzando. Terry no había hecho acto de aparición. 

- No – respondió Annie – seguramente estará agotada por tanta presión de esta última semana… 

- Seguramente eso será… - convino Anthony – espero que esté bien por la tarde y la vea 

- Ni siquiera Archie ha llegado – dijo Patty 

Stear no contestó. Estaba pensativo ya que se había percatado de que su hermano y Terry habían desaparecido juntos, por lo que tuvo que inventar un buen pretexto a Albert para justificar su ausencia. 

Pero estaba completamente seguro que Archie continuaba con los excesos que tanto le había recomendado que dejara. De seguir en lo mismo consideró en serio la posibilidad de acudir con el patriarca de la familia, sin ánimo real de hacerlo, ya que sabía que quizás Albert tomaría decisiones un poco drásticas. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&­­­­­­­­­­­

Más tarde, después del almuerzo, los chicos se separaron. Patty y Stear se encaminaron por una sección del colegio donde pudieran estar juntos, Anthony se fue a su dormitorio y Annie se dirigió hacia la biblioteca a buscar algún libro para estudiar un poco.. 

Iba caminando por el pasillo que la conduciría a las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios de chicas, cuando vio a Archie recargado en uno de los pilares. 

Tratando de no sentirse nerviosa ni intimidada, continuando con su marcha, pero al pasar junto a él… 

- ¿Te divertiste anoche? – preguntó Archie 

Ella no contestó, solo lo miró con un poco de temor y apoyó el libro sobre su pecho, en un instinto de defensa. 

- Te hice una pregunta… ¡Contéstame! 

Ella brincó ante el tono que él usó y entonces otra voz se escuchó… 

- ¡Claro que se divirtió¿No te lo dijo? – era la chillona voz de Elisa – estuvo muy acaramelada bailando toda la noche con Cavern 

Annie tragó saliva con dificultad y miró a la chica sin poder dar crédito de que ella estuviera hablando con semejante veneno. 

- No te he preguntado a ti Elisa – dijo Archie 

- Pero querido primo, yo lo único que hago es cuidar tus propiedades… recuerda que estoy para apoyarte… en todo… - esto último lo dijo con intención 

- Lárgate Elisa 

- De acuerdo querido primo – le dio una última mirada a Annie y sonrió con burla – también lo fue a despedir hoy en la mañana… - dijo para después alejarse 

Los dos se quedaron solos. Annie no podía articular palabra y miraba al suelo abrazando el libro, mientras que Archie no dejaba de mirarla de forma extraña. 

- Yo… - comenzó a decir Annie 

- No digas nada… - la tomó del brazo comenzando a jalarla 

- ¡Suéltame! – dijo entre dientes para no llamar la atención 

Pero Archie no contestó ni la soltó, la apretó fuertemente lastimando su brazo. 

Se encaminaron hacia las escaleras, pero en vez de subirlas, Archie la llevó a la parte inferior de éstas, donde había una puerta que hacía las veces de bodega, abrió sin dificultad. 

Annie iba completamente asustada debido a las incomprensibles reacciones de Archie. Casi la aventó cuando entraron a aquel lugar; la luz era escasa y entraba por una pequeña rendija que estaba arriba de la puerta. 

- ¿Te divertiste? – preguntó Archie nuevamente 

- ¡Eso no te importa! – contestó ella en voz baja 

- ¿Qué dijiste? 

- ¡Que eso no te importa! – alzó un poco más la voz, 

- ¡Creo que la última vez te dejé muy en claro que no quería que estuvieras cerca de ese imbécil y aún así lo sigues haciendo! 

- ¡no soy de tu propiedad! 

- ¡Exacto, no lo eres! – contestó tomándola de los dos brazos ocasionado que se cayera el libro – ¡pero tampoco te vas a burlar de mi! 

- ¡Suéltame, me haces daño! 

- ¡No me importa si te hago daño! – la sacudió y la colocó de espaldas a la pared – ¡te voy a dejar en claro que solo hasta que yo te lo diga, estarás en paz! 

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? – se armó un poco de valor la morena mirándolo fijamente a los ojos - ¿Acaso no tuviste suficiente anoche con alguna otra mujer? 

Archie la miró desconcertado, lo que Annie aprovechó y para soltarse y continuar hablando, como si el ver indefenso al de ojos marrones le diese valor. 

- ¿Acaso eso fue? – preguntó de nuevo Annie - ¿El gran Archibald Cornwell, no tuvo suerte con alguna mujer? – ironizó - ¡Si, eso ha sido¡Te lo dije! – la chica sonreía con suficiencia, como si se burlara – ¡Te dije que no podrías estar con otra mujer que no fuera yo! – se acercó a él, dejando su rostro casi pegado al del chico – ¡ninguna te hará sentir lo mismo que sentiste conmigo! 

- ¡Eso crees tú! – y le soltó una bofetada 

Archie reaccionó inesperadamente con furia, mientras Annie, con la mano en la mejilla adolorida, lo observaba sin poder dar crédito a lo que éste acababa de hacer. 

Los azules ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas y le gritó con profunda rabia. 

- ¡Nunca vuelvas a decir eso! 

La empujó hasta pegarla nuevamente a la pared, acercando su cuerpo al de ella y sin dejarla hablar, comenzó a besarla. 

Su boca mordió la de ella, logrando hacer sangrar uno de sus labios sintiendo el peculiar sabor de la sangre, en un intento por querer lastimarla, para escuchar sus súplicas y ruegos pidiéndole perdón. Muy en el fondo, no podía entender el placer que le provocaba todo aquello. 

Pero además, quería desahogar todo el coraje que había sentido la noche anterior, Annie había dado en el clavo, porque a pesar de haber estado completamente excitado por las caricias que le habían estado dando las dos mujeres con las que había permanecido en aquel lugar donde Terry lo había dejado, lo habían dejado disgustado. 

Por más que su cuerpo quería sentir y buscó un sexo desenfrenado con aquellas chicas que no dejaban de acariciarlo pervertidamente, obteniendo un malsano placer divertido, simplemente no había reaccionado como hubiese querido. No pudo encontrar aquella deliciosa sensación que normalmente sentía cuando tenía sexo. 

Ahora, al ver a Annie le hizo recordar que la noche anterior se había ido a bailar con Brian Cavern lo que provocó un arranque de una especie de furia que fue incapaz de contener. 

- ¡Dime¿Te divertiste con Cavern? – volvió a preguntar a Annie al alejarse lo suficiente de su boca 

- ¿Por qué me tratas así Archie? – la voz de ella se escuchó triste – yo te amo… 

- ¡Pues no debes¡No debes amarme¡Yo no puedo estar con una sola mujer¡Yo no te amo! Pero ahora… ahora – volvió a besarla – anda contéstame… ¿Te divirtió Cavern? 

- ¡Sí! – Annie sintió un dolor en el alma al volver a escucharle decir que no la amaba - ¡Sí, me divertí con él! – lo empujó - ¡Él me pidió ser su novia¡quiere estar conmigo! – lo miró con enojo - ¡Y lo voy a aceptar! 

Comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta, pero cuando tomó el picaporte, se sintió atrapada por detrás por Archie, quien que le impidió salir. 

- ¡Tonta! Jamás podrás estar con otro… no lo amas… 

- Tú tampoco puedes estar con otra mujer que no sea yo… 

Las manos de Archie atraparon los senos de ella acariciándolos, los cuales reaccionaron como él quería a pesar de las protestas de ella. 

- ¡No Archie! – pidió Annie 

Éste parecía no escucharla, su boca se dirigió a su nuca y comenzó a besarla a la par que su cuerpo se estremecía 

La volteó para poder besarla en la boca, para volver a degustar su sabor; las manos de Archie recorrían el femenino cuerpo sin cesar, acariciando los blancos muslos para poder tocar sus braguitas. Una enorme excitación invadió a Annie al sentir aquellas caricias, misma que se acentuó cuando una de las masculinas manos acarició su trasero y lo apretó. 

- Archie… 

No supo cómo el muchacho había logrado abrir su blusa y dejar al descubierto sus senos que fueron inmediatamente atrapados uno a uno por sus labios mordisqueándolos. Aquello ocasionó en ella gemidos ahogados. 

Pronto la chica perdió las braguitas mientras la masculinidad de Archie quedaba al descubierto; éste la cargó y ella se aferró a su cuello para apoyarse, envolviéndolo con sus piernas para lograr así la tan ansiada invasión. 

- ¡Aahh Annie¡Sí, sí! – jadeó Archie 

Nuevamente volvieron a tener relaciones… sin pensar en nada más… 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&­­­­­­­­­­­

El día pasó sin dificultades para los alumnos en el colegio San Pablo. Por la noche, un hermoso espectáculo dejó al descubierto un cielo estrellado, debido a la ausencia de nubes, impregnando de un encanto especial el ambiente. 

Candy no se percató de lo que la naturaleza le estaba dando. Sus verdes ojos miraban hacia la nada y su mente era un hervidero de sentimientos, confusiones, interrogaciones a los que no podía dar una respuesta. 

En sus manos estaba un papel que había encontrado en su habitación, justo por debajo de la puerta; era un recado de Anthony: 

_¿Cómo estás pequeña? _

_Hoy te extrañé mucho, sé que quizás estés cansada por tanta presión que hemos pasado en el transcurso de la semana. _

_Por favor relájate y tranquilízate. Lo mereces preciosa. Espero verte mañana para almorzar y pasar el día juntos, quizá podríamos hasta comer… ¿qué te parece? _

_Sabes pequeña, estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por no desesperarme y tener al fin tu respuesta… _

_Descansa preciosa mía… te veré mañana… _

_Anthony. _

Aquella pequeña carta le hacía sentirse mucho peor, sobre todo ahora, cuando no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que respondería a Anthony. Había salido hasta esa hora de la noche, segura que no encontraría a nadie, debido a la opresión que su habitación le hacía sentir. No había probado bocado, y ni siquiera tenía hambre. 

Volvió a mirar la carta, y pensó en Anthony llena de tristeza ¿Cómo decirle, cómo explicarle, cómo contarle todo lo que había en estos momentos en su interior? 

¿Cómo iba a contestar la respuesta que él quería escuchar? 

Ahora menos que nunca iba a poder decirle que aceptaba tener una relación con él, que quería ser feliz, que no permanecería más en la incertidumbre, que dejarían que le hicieran daño de nuevo, darse al fin una oportunidad… pero no, ahora no podía dársela. 

- Sabía que te encontraría aquí… 

Aquella voz la hizo saltar y ponerse de pie inmediatamente, reaccionó como si un fantasma se hubiera aparecido de repente ¿Acaso tan ensimismada había estado que no escuchó las pisadas? 

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes en la mano? – preguntó Terry mirando el papel que ella estrujaba 

- No te acerques a mí… - Candy se hizo hacia atrás 

- ¿Por qué no he de hacerlo? – preguntó con una sonrisa medio torcida 

- ¿Todavía lo preguntas? – una furia comenzó a arder en su pecho 

- Por supuesto que lo pregunto – dijo con tranquilidad 

- ¡No creí que te ibas a atrever a tanto! 

- ¿A qué te refieres? 

- ¡Qué cínico eres! – lo miró sin dar crédito a la actitud que Terry estaba teniendo - ¿Ya no recuerdas lo que me hiciste? 

- ¿Qué te hice? 

- ¡Me has violado! 

- ¿Violado? – preguntó sin alterarse - ¿Qué yo te he violado¡No es verdad! 

- ¿No es verdad? – ella sintió unas infinitas ganas de golpearlo - ¡Anoche me violaste! 

- ¡No es verdad! – se acercó a ella 

- ¡SI, TU ME VIOLASTE! – alzó la voz - ¡Me…! – estaba demasiado avergonzada para hablar 

- No es verdad – Terry sonreía con tranquilidad – yo no te violé… 

- ¡Dios¡No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que me hiciste anoche¿Estabas tan drogado que no lo recuerdas? 

- Pues… - se puso un dedo en su barbilla como si estuviera pensando – lo que yo recuerdo, es que tú me pediste que te hiciera mía… 

Si una bomba hubiese explotado a un lado de Candy, probablemente no le habría impresionado tanto como la respuesta que Terry le estaba dando en ese instante. 

- Creo que la que no recuerda lo que pasó anoche eres precisamente tu… 

- ¡Eres un…! 

Candy se le abalanzó dispuesta a golpearlo, pero sus brazos fueron detenidos por las manos de Terry. 

- ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado! – intentó soltarse de él 

- ¡Tranquila! – le dijo él 

- ¡No puedo creerlo miserable cobarde! 

Era tan grande el enojo que Candy sentía que le salieron fuerzas para poder zafarse de Terry, y comenzar a golpearlo. 

- ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! 

- ¡Ya cálmate! – la trataba de sujetar para evitar que continuara golpeándolo 

- ¡Maldito desgraciado, te odio! 

- ¡No me importa que me odies! – finalmente pudo tomarla de los brazos - ¡No me importa que me odies! – repitió - ¡Y no te violé¡Tú aceptaste ser mía, recuérdalo¡Nunca te forcé a nada! 

- ¡Cínico! 

- ¡No pequeña pecosa! – acercó su rostro al de ella - ¡Tu aceptaste ser mía¿Quieres que te lo recuerde, quieres que repita lo que me dijiste? – ella se detuvo sin dejar de mirarlo con odio – aunque me mires así, no me importa, tu sabes que no me odias, me amas, me sigues amando… y lo harás siempre, porque anoche tu misma pediste que te hiciera mía – sonrió de medio lado – volviste a estar conmigo y desearás volver a estar conmigo… aunque digas que no me amas, aunque digas que me odias, desearás que yo vuelva a hacerte mía… 

- Te haré tragar tus palabras… - le interrumpió – porque justamente mañana aceptaré ser novia de Anthony… 

Terry la soltó desconcertado 

- ¿No te gustó verdad? – ahora fue ella la que sonrió de medio lado – te demostraré que no siento nada por ti… lo de anoche fue violación aunque tu lo tergiverses, lamentablemente no lo puedo probar, pero es algo de lo que entonces debes darte cuenta… lo de anoche fue sexo, solo sexo… con Anthony haré el amor, con Anthony seré feliz… con Anthony encontraré lo que no encontré contigo… 

¡PLAFFF! 

Aquel sonido retumbó en aquella parte del bosque, Candy se llevó una mano a su mejilla. 

¡PLAFFF! 

Nuevamente otra bofetada se dejó escuchar, ahora fue Terry quien volvía el rostro a mirarla, Candy había regresado la bofetada. 

- ¡No vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima Terrence Granchester! 

La mirada de Terry se encendió y lo que vino a continuación fue inesperado, el castaño se abalanzó hacia ella empujándola y haciéndole caer al suelo con estrépito. Terry se sentó a ahorcajas encima de ella, quien se revolvía debajo de él. 

- ¡Eres mía! – la tomó de las muñecas - ¿Entiendes¡Solo desearás mis besos, aunque estés con Anthony, cuando él te bese, pensarás en mí, cuando te acaricie, pensarás en mí y no podrás hacer el amor con él, porque solo desearás que sea yo quien te lo haga! 

- ¡Tú lo has dicho, cuando quiera hacer el amor¿Escuchaste¡Hacer el amor! – le contestó con desafío – ¡Con él sí haré el amor¡Contigo…contigo fue solo sexo! – dijo con desprecio 

- ¡No me importa! – le gritó sin soltarla, apretando más sus muñecas haciéndole daño - ¡No me importa, no me importa! 

La miró, azul contra verde, dos voluntades que no estaban dispuestas a someterse; ninguno de los dos reconocería lo que sentían, puesto que sólo creían odiarse teniendo como resultado una herida interna en cada uno de ellos 

- ¡Eres una maldita! – dijo Terry entre dientes 

Entonces, contrario a lo que pensó Candy, sin quitarse de encima de ella y sin soltarle las muñecas, se acercó a su rostro sin cambiar la mirada de furia y odio que tenía en sus azules ojos, hasta quedar a unos milímetros de la boca de ella. 

- Te odio Candy, te odio como nunca odié a nadie… eres una maldita por hacerme sentir este odio tan grande… quisiera jamás haberte conocido… 

Y comenzó a besarla como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, como si fuera la primera vez que estaba probando aquellos labios. 

Candy no podía entender los sentimientos y emociones que tenía en aquel momento. A pesar del desprecio y el resentimiento que había experimentado la noche anterior en su habitación, a causa de lo sucedido, en aquellos instantes solo podía sentir los labios de Terry besándola los suyos. Percibió su calor, su sabor, y entonces, un dolor conocido comenzó a surgir en su vientre, sintiendo a su vez, un nudo en la garganta. Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora. 

¿Cuándo comenzó a corresponder al beso que Terry le estaba dando, que no se dio cuenta¿Cuándo comenzaron a caer las lágrimas, que no sabía si eran de dolor o de júbilo, por estar recibiendo aquellos besos? 

- Te odio Terry… te odio con todo mi corazón… 

- Yo también Candy… yo también te odio con toda mi alma 

Contrario a lo que iba a continuar sucediendo, Terry la soltó, se levantó y la observó de forma que no supo entender, se dio la vuelta y se fue dejándola sola en aquel lugar. 

Candy lo siguió mirando hasta que se perdió de vista, comenzó a llorar tapando su rostro con sus manos, lloraba con un dolor en su pecho, el cual parecía que iba a explotarle. 

**Continuará… **

**_¡Konnichiwa! _**

_Bueno queridas amigas, aquí está otro capítulo más, sé que quizás sea un poco corto, pero pues no he querido atrasarme más con la entrega, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo, espero que este les haya gustado. _

_Bueno, creo que me excedido un poco en cuanto al amor-odio que están experimentando las dos parejas, pero creo que a veces caemos en ese tipo de situaciones porque no podemos reconocer o tenemos el valor de darnos cuenta de lo que realmente sentimos por la otra persona. _

_La canción que he puesto al principio se llama "Ayer te pedí" la canta un chico muy guapo que se llama Víctor García. _

_El fanart de Annie y Archie, fue hecho por mi querida amiga Arelis Villegas, gracias amiguita. _

_Y como siempre un saludote muy especial a mi amiga Alek que tan linda como siempre adorna este fic. _

_Agradezco a todas y cada una de las chicas que me han estado honrando con sus comentarios y mensajes. _

_Un saludo enorme también a las chicas que anónimamente me siguen con la historia, gracias muchas gracias chicas por leerme. _

_Uff, me extendí… _

_Besos. _

_Lizette._


	17. Cap 17

**ADVERTENCIA****, **

**VUELVO A REPETIR, REPITO NUEVAMENTE, POR FAVOR,**** EN ESTE CAPÍTULO HABRAN SITUACIONES QUE PUEDEN RESULTAR OFENSIVAS, SI ES TU CASO, ABSTENTE DE CONTINUAR LEYENDO.**

­­­

**Este fic está enteramente dedicado a una amiga que hace unos años entró en mi corazón y que jamás pudo salir de ahí, una mujer tan especial y de quien, doy gracias a la vida, al destino y a Dios por haberla puesto en mi camino. Nunca la olvidaré... Claide, eres un ángel ahora y siempre estarás en mi corazón... donde quiera que estés siempre vivirás entre nosotras...**

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­

Hoy haré las cosas de diferente forma, los comentarios como era mi costumbre, los ponía siempre al final del capítulo, por lo que ahora estarán al comienzo…

Antes que nada, quiero pedir mil disculpas por la tardanza de este capítulo, pero pues como ustedes imaginarán, los asuntos personales no siempre salen tan bien como uno quiera, pero pues, ya estoy tratando de salir adelante como siempre he tratado de hacerlo.

También pido mil disculpas por los errores de redacción y ortografía que encuentren, pero vuelvo a reiterar, no soy una escritora estudiada, simplemente soy alguien que quiere compartir lo que mi mente loca imagina.

Por lo que también quiero agradecer infinitamente por todos sus mensajes de ánimos y apoyo, pidiéndome que actualice este fic que de verdad me ha dado varios dolores de cabeza por no poder adelantar los capítulos como lo hacía antes, pero la falta de tiempo me lo ha impedido hacer.

Mi vida da una vuelta más, comienza otro ciclo, por lo que estoy apenas acostumbrándome a ello, así que por favor nuevamente les pido ténganme un buen de paciencia, ya que el tiempo ya no lo tengo como antes, y pues aunque les digo y repito que no tardaré, creo que siempre me doy en la pared con mis propias palabras, así que espero que este capítulo les guste y de nuevo, vuelvo a pedirles paciencia, trataré lo más pronto de actualizar y no perderme tanto como lo he hecho hasta ahora.

GRACIAS MIL A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE ME HAN LEÍDO Y ME HAN DEJADO HERMOSOS MENSAJES EN MIS CORREOS, ASI COMO EN LAS PAGINAS DONDE PUBLICO, GRACIAS POR HONRARME DE ESA FORMA Y DARME SU APOYO Y SUS ANIMOS, MIL GRACIAS DE VERDAD.

Ahora si, ahí va el capítulo…

**Te amo y Te odio**

**Cáp. 17**

Ella tiene todo lo que siempre soñé  
Es la chica que busqué  
Es la chispa de mi piel  
Mi primer amor, mi primera vez

Ella hizo el regalo que tanto esperé  
Cuando no pensaba ya  
En volverme a enamorar  
Brillas como el sol, de otro amanecer

Por el amor de esa mujer  
Somos dos hombres con un mismo destino  
Pero yo sé, que ella me quiere a mi  
y que juega contigo

Por el amor de esa mujer  
Somos dos hombres con un mismo destino  
Y aunque me digas que ella es para ti  
Y aunque seas mi amigo, lucharé

Cuando esta conmigo la hago mujer  
Le doy todo lo que sé  
Mi futuro mi ayer  
la sé despertar, la sé comprender

Cuando está conmigo es niña otra vez  
cada beso sabe a miel  
es amiga de los dos  
pero en el amor jugamos los tres

Por el amor de esa mujer  
Somos dos hombres con un mismo destino  
Pero yo sé, que ella me quiere a mi  
y que juega contigo

Por el amor de esa mujer  
Somos dos hombres con un mismo destino  
Y aunque me digas que ella es para ti  
Y aunque seas mi amigo, lucharé

Lucharé… lucharé…

­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Candy, Annie y Patty se encontraban almorzando en el comedor escolar, la que estaba más animada hablando era la chica de lentes, parecía que no notaba que sus dos compañeras estaban cada una perdidas en sus propios pensamientos.

Candy solo picaba sus alimentos, Annie por su parte solo había servido un poco de fruta y una taza de té.

- Hola Candy

Al escuchar aquella voz la hizo levantar la mirada lentamente, sabía lo que equivalía que Anthony hubiera llegado hasta ahí, y es que estarían juntos los cuatro reyes. Lo que también significaba que Terry iba a estar presente también.

- Hola amor…- la voz de Stear también le hizo que su corazón se agitara dentro de ella

¡Dios, los cuatro reyes iban a estar en la misma mesa con ella, eso no lo iba a poder soportar, no soportaría la presencia de Terry!

Cuando levantó al fin la mirada, solo estaba de pie Anthony, Stear ya se había sentado junto a Patty, de Terry no había señal, de Archie tampoco.

- Ho… hola Anthony… - aquello fue como una invitación a sentarse junto a ella.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – preguntó él

- ¿Eh? Si, ya, gracias – contestó ella y sin poder evitarlo buscó con la mirada a alguien

Los encontró sentados en la mesa que los cuatro reyes habían proclamado como suya desde el principio de su reinado, ahí se encontraban Archie y Terry con unas charolas con algo de comida, la cual solo picaban mirándola con desagrado.

- Me da gusto saberlo, aunque te veo un poco cansada… - siguió hablando Anthony haciendo que su vista volteara a él

- Si, esta semana fue un poco difícil – contestó Candy

- Lo bueno es que todo terminó y podremos estar más tranquilos

- Será por poco tiempo primo – habló Stear – tenemos exámenes… - dijo al ver las caras de interrogación de los dos rubios

- ¡Qué terrible! – dijo Candy

- No te preocupes, te ayudaré a estudiar – Anthony puso su mano en la de ella, quien le sonrió

Sin saber por qué, no pudo evitar voltear hacia la mesa donde estaban Archie y Terry. Sus ojos se encontraron con unos azules que parecían relampaguear al ver que Anthony la estaba tocando.

- Creo que si aceptaré tu ayuda – quitó la mirada de él para dirigirla a Anthony y le sonrió

­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

La tarde de aquel día estaba cayendo, varias chicas estaban saliendo ya por las rejas de aquel colegio, había algunos carros haciendo filas para esperar a que salieran las chicas que habían ido a recoger.

- Nos vemos mañana –

Karen Klaise salía agitando su mano hacia otras chicas que se encaminaron en sentido contrario al de ella.

- Hola señorita Klaise – esa voz la detuvo

- Ho… hola… - titubeó sonriendo con un poco de nervios – "¡Dios! ¿Por qué me pongo nerviosa?" – se regañó a si misma

- Pensé que no te alcanzaría – Albert Andrey caminó hacia ella, había estado recargado en un bentley continental descapotable color plata - ¿Puedo llevarla?

- Está… mi auto esperando allá…

- ¡Oh qué lastima! – dijo con la desilusión pintada en sus ojos

- ¡No! – se apresuró a decir – ¡iré a despedirlo, espera aquí, no se te ocurra irte!

Karen echó a correr y se acercó a un roll royce clásico de color negro que estaba parado más adelante, se dirigió a un hombre que claramente era el chofer del vehículo, le entregó sus libros diciéndole algunas cosas y se regresó ante Albert.

- Ya, todo quedó listo… - dijo sonriendo la chica

- Bien – sonrió el rubio y le abrió la puerta para que ella entrara – quizás no sea muy bueno conduciendo, aún no estoy muy habituado a hacerlo de este lado – explicó, ya que en Inglaterra se manejaba del lado contrario a como él estaba acostumbrado.

- No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré

- Ok ¿Dónde te gustaría ir? Yo soy nuevo en esta ciudad

- Mmm… te mostraré un lugar muy bonito – dijo Karen

Albert escuchó las indicaciones de Karen y se fueron.

* * *

­­­­Annie se encontraba en el mensajero platicando con Brian, afortunadamente aún estaban dentro del horario en que no les cortaban la conexión del Internet, estaban amenamente platicando los dos, cuando de repente otra ventana en el monitor se abrió, haciendo que la morena borrara su sonrisa.

ArchibaldII, dice:

Quiero que vengas enseguida a la torre, te estoy esperando

Annie no podía creer semejante cosa, ahora le ordenaba, no estaba conforme con tratarla de aquella manera tan mala y ahora quería que estuviera a disposición. Por supuesto que no le haría caso.

ArchibaldII, dice:

Si no vienes, iré por ti

Nuevamente la ventana que había cerrado volvió a abrirse y mostró ese mensaje. Volvió a cerrarla, no podía saber si estaba en línea o no, así que no le contestaría.

ArchibaldII, dice:

Sé que estás ahí, y si no vienes haré que te arrepientas por no hacer caso

Annie no sabía que hacer, se quedó mirando al monitor, si se negaba, Archie era capaz de venir a su dormitorio, tenía miedo que se dieran cuenta de eso, porque si los descubrían tendrían que informarle de su conducta a Albert, lo cual no quería que sucediera.

Annie, dice:

De acuerdo, en un momento voy

Con renuencia tuvo que despedirse de Brian, prometiendo que a la siguiente tarde seguirían su plática, apagó su computadora, y se dirigió a la puerta mirando a los lados para que no la vieran salir, ya que pronto iba a ser hora de que se debían apagar las luces.

Caminó tratando de cubrirse con los arbustos y los árboles, llegó hasta la torre y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación donde sabía estaría Archie esperándola. Al llegar a la puerta, dio un gran respiro y tocó. La puerta se abrió y un malhumorado Archie sin palabras la hizo pasar.

- Tardaste mucho – su voz contenía un tono de enojo

- Tenía tarea…

- ¿Tarea? No te creo, seguramente estabas hablando con Cavern… - Annie no contestó

- ¿Qué quieres? No puedo estar tanto tiempo aquí, mañana tengo examen y no he terminado de estudiar

- Quería que estuvieramos juntos… - le medio sonrió y se acercó a ella

Annie percibió en su aliento que había estado tomando algún licor.

- No… puedo… - dijo bajando su mirada – yo… tengo que estudiar

- ¿Estás segura que no quieres estar conmigo?

Sus labios se dirigieron al cuello de la morena que hizo que se estremeciera.

- Archie…

- Anda Annie, vamos, sé que tu también quieres estar conmigo – tomó él sus manos y se las puso en su propio pecho – vamos, acaríciame…

- Yo… - ella temblaba, Archie jamás le había pedido hacer eso, siempre era él que pareciera querer controlar todo – ¡no, no quiero! – trató de alcanzar la puerta, pero fue detenida por Archie.

- ¡Dije que quiero estar contigo!

- ¡Tú no mandas en mí!

- ¿Quién lo dice? ¿Tu?

- ¡Si, yo no quiero estar contigo!

- ¡¡Te voy a enseñar quien soy yo!! – dijo con furia y un golpe seco se escuchó en la pequeña habitación

Annie se llevó la mano a su labio, se tocó y miró sus dedos, estaba manchado de sangre, miró a Archie con incredulidad pero más con temor por lo que acababa de hacerle, nuevamente la había golpeado, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Eso es lo que tu buscas siempre… - se acercó a ella – yo no quiero ser violento contigo Annie, pero siempre terminas obligándome a ello… - comenzó a acariciarle el labio con su pulgar

Los ojos acuosos de Annie voltearon hacia otro lado, no quería verlo mientras sentía la caricia, por lo que sin oponer resistencia, Archie comenzó a besar su cuello y las manos de éste comenzaron a desabrochar la blusa de la chica, quien cerró sus ojos con fuerza, no sabía como poder rechazarlo.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­

- Creí que nunca iba a entenderle a estas operaciones… - decía Candy cerrando su cuaderno

- ¿Ves que no era tan difícil? – contestó Anthony a su lado

Habían pasado toda la tarde después de que terminaron las clases en la biblioteca, ya que Candy aprovechó la ayuda que Anthony le estaba dando al explicarle algunas cosas de la materia de algebra, claro que para el rubio significó estar a su lado más tiempo.

- Gracias por tu ayuda

- No tienes por qué agradecerlo

Iban caminando rumbo al edificio donde estaba el comedor, tomarían algo ligero para después ir a los dormitorios.

En el lugar había poco alumnado, ya que la mayoría prefería encerrarse en sus habitaciones, pocos estaban cenando.

Candy y Anthony se sentaron en la mesa que ocupaban siempre los cuatro reyes, la cual nunca ocupaban los demás alumnos.

- Te veo más animada – dijo Anthony

- Quizás está pasando ya el cansancio que sentía – contestó llevando un poco de pan a su boca

Comenzaron a platicar de cosas diversas, Candy se sentía completamente en paz al lado de aquel muchacho que además de ser muy guapo, era también muy atento y accesible a todo.

A pesar de que la pasaba muy bien con Anthony y que estaba consciente ella de que él esperaba una respuesta para poder estar con ella a otro nivel de relación, no podía aún pensar en poder aceptarlo.

Aceptar estar con Anthony como su novia, equivalía del mismo modo a estar más cerca de los cuatro reyes, además también significaba que habría mucho más acercamiento con él que antes, y no podría saber de que manera reaccionaría Terry ante esta nueva relación que ella tuviera con Anthony.

Le ponía a pensar seriamente en su comportamiento y en lo que podría pasar cuando los viera juntos.

- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Anthony

- En los exámenes… - mintió

- Ya te dije que no te presiones tanto, solo trata de relajarte y dar una leída a tus apuntes… verás que es lo único que necesitas para que no se te olvide nada…

- De acuerdo…

Un rato más tarde, salieron del comedor y se dirigieron al edificio donde se encontraban los dormitorios de las chicas. Al llegar cerca de las escaleras que la llevarían a éstos, se detuvieron.

- Gracias por acompañarme

- No me lo agradezcas, lo hago con mucho gusto, sabes que me gusta estar contigo… - sonreía, Candy no supo que contestar – recuerda que hay algo pendiente entre tu y yo

- Lo sé… pero de verdad no he podido terminar de pensar

- No entiendo por qué lo piensas tanto… ¿Acaso no te gusto? – preguntó con un poco de tristeza

- ¡Claro que si! – se apresuró a contestar Candy - ¡Me gustas y mucho! Es solo que…

- No te preocupes… - la interrumpió y tomó su mano – no quiero presionarte, ni mucho menos hacerte sentir mal, lo que pasa es que yo quisiera que me dieras pronto una respuesta para poder estar más cerca – besó su mano – quiero pasar más tiempo contigo…

- Pero estamos juntos…

- Si, pero yo quiero poder abrazarte y poder besarte a todas horas… además, quiero que todos se den cuenta que la chica más bella del colegio es mi novia

- ¡Anthony! – se ruborizó y sonrió

- ¿Te han dicho que eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes?

- Casi no – hizo su cabeza de lado graciosamente

- Entonces siempre te lo diré – se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en sus labios

- Yo… debo… - dijo ella con los ojos muy abiertos

- Te veo mañana, descansa pequeña – caminó en sentido contrario

Candy dio un gran suspiro cuando Anthony se alejó. Después se dirigió a las escaleras que la llevarían a la sección donde estaba su dormitorio.

­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

La semana transcurrió con tranquilidad aún a pesar de que estuvieron en exámenes, el fin de semana llegó compensando así toda la presión para la mayoría de los alumnos, ya que les tocaba salir, lo que significaba pasar dos días con la familia para unos y para otros era diversión y placer a morir.

Archie, Stear, Anthony, Annie y Candy se fueron juntos a la casa que la familia tenía en Londres y que ocupaban los fines de semana que salían, solo que en esta ocasión sería distinto, ya que Albert la estaba ocupando también.

Por lo que Stear tuvo que hablar con Archie para advertirle:

- Hermano, te pido por favor que te portes bien… - le pidió Stear a Archie cuando les comentó Candy sobre esa situación

- ¿Qué me porte bien, a qué te refieres?

- Albert estará en la casa, por lo que no me gustaría que tuvieramos algún problema por…

- ¿Mi mala conducta? – preguntó interrumpiéndolo

- Así es – convino Stear

- No te preocupes… - sonrió diciendo con sarcasmo – no tendrás queja sobre mi comportamiento, sabré conducirme con propiedad

- Hermano, no lo hago por criticarte, me preocupo por ti

- Gracias por hacerlo, pero ya te dije, me comportaré – contestó Archie con indiferencia

Cuando llegaron, Albert estaba en casa aún, estaba vestido para salir, peinaba su rubio cabello cuando los vio entrar.

- ¡Hermano! – Candy se acercó a él - ¡Oh! ¿Acaso tienes una cita? – preguntó al verlo así tan bien arreglado

- Así es hermanita… hola chicos, es un gusto verlos… - saludó a los demás - Los demás saludaron con un hola generalizado – he mandado arreglar la habitación que se ocupaba como desván, ahora está acondicionada como una recamara ya que al parecer ahora hay más ocupantes… - comenzó a decirles – por lo que espero que los arreglos que he hecho no los alteren de ninguna manera

- No te preocupes – contestó Archie irónico

- Bien… - continuó hablando Albert sin darle importancia al tono de Archie – Candy y Annie, estarán juntas en la habitación que han ocupado, me di cuenta que ya han estado ahí… Stear…

- Yo dormiré con mi hermano en la habitación nueva, si no te molesta… - completó

- De acuerdo – dijo Albert – entonces yo ocuparé la habitación con Anthony… bueno chicos, nos veremos luego, como dijo mi hermanita, tengo una cita – agarró unas llaves a un lado de la puerta y salió

Rumiando, Archie siguió a Stear a la parte de arriba de la casa, notaron a pesar de todo, que la habitación había sido muy bien acondicionada, incluso estaba más moderna que la que habían ocupado anteriormente en la parte de abajo. Aunque lamentablemente tendrían que ocupar el baño que estaba abajo, ya que no había habido espacio para construir otro, ya que era casa antigua.

- ¡Lo hizo a propósito! – dijo Archie

- ¿Qué hizo a propósito? – preguntó Stear

- El hacer que nosotros estuvieramos aquí arriba, para estar vigilando la hora en que yo regresara…

- No digas esas cosas, yo fui quien aceptó esta habitación – contestó Stear

- Casi, casi te viste obligado a hacerlo

- Archie no digas tonterías

- De cualquier forma, eso no me impedirá que yo salga a divertirme como siempre

- Archie… - dijo en tono de advertencia Stear

- ¡Lo sé, diablos, lo sé!

Dijo aventándose a la cama, acostándose de lado dándole la espalda a Stear, quien solo movió la cabeza negativamente.

­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Candy a Annie, últimamente la había visto más pálida de lo normal

- ¿Eh? Si, estoy bien – sonrió tratando de aparentar tranquilidad

- ¿Segura? – la miró como si no le creyera

- Si, estoy bien, de verdad… ¿Y tu? Te he visto un poco decaída

- ¿En serio? – fingía – no lo sé, quizás sea el estrés en el que me vi envuelta las últimas dos semanas… he llegado a la conclusión de no participar en nada que signifique "presión" – sonreía

La plática fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta.

- Adelante… - dijo Candy

- Hola – era Anthony – acaba de telefonear Terry – Candy se tensó al escuchar el nombre – nos dice que nos espera a las diez de la noche en "Fabric"

- ¿Fabric? – la voz de Archie se escuchó detrás de Anthony - ¡Wow! Es uno de los mejores sitios

- No cuenten conmigo – Stear habló – saldré con Patty

- ¡Pero hermano! – dijo Archie

- Yo tampoco iré – habló Candy

- Yo… estoy cansada – dijo Annie sin mirar a Archie

- ¿¿Acaso se han vuelto locos?? – dijo Archie - ¿Despreciar esta invitación? – ninguno hablaba - ¿Anthony?

- Lo siento Archie, si Candy no quiere ir, no puedo obligarla… - dijo Anthony

- ¡Pero tú puedes ir! – dijo Archie

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – contestó Anthony – sería de mal gusto dejar a las chicas aquí…

- Yo… me siento indispuesta… - dijo Annie sentada en la cama

- ¡De acuerdo! – alzó los brazos Archie molesto – si no quieren ir, no hay problema ¡iré yo solo!

Se alejó hacia su habitación.

- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir con ellos? – preguntó Candy a Anthony

- Muy seguro, prefiero quedarme con ustedes… - sonrió – podríamos pedir algo de cenar o salir, como prefieran

- Vayan ustedes – dijo Annie – yo la verdad no me siento muy bien

- Entonces pediremos algo de cenar, no podemos dejarte sola – Candy se acercó a Annie

- No digas tonterías, salgan a cenar, yo estaré bien, solo necesito descansar un poco

- No, ya te dije que no hay problema nos quedaremos contigo y no discutas – Candy le advirtió en un tono que no dejaba replicas aunque en realidad estaba sonriendo.

- Investigaré los menús para ver que podemos pedir que nos traigan – dijo Anthony dejándolas solas

- Candy… - habló Annie cuando estuvieron solas – yo… tengo una cita…

- ¿Una cita? – la miró con extrañeza

- Si… Brian me invitó a salir… - Candy la escuchaba mirándola sin entender – verás, dije que no me sentía bien, porque no quería ir con ustedes…

- Pero Annie ¿Y Archie?

- ¿Qué hay con él? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño

- Pues…

- Yo no tengo nada que ver con él… - la interrumpió – yo quiero salir con Brian… con Archie nunca… - se calló

- Sé que Archie es un cabeza dura, pero estoy segura que…

- No Candy, Archie y yo nunca podremos tener una relación… él… él no la quiere… y yo quiero tener a alguien que esté conmigo – no miraba a su prima – quizás no me entiendas, pero yo quiero a un chico que yo le guste, que sea atento conmigo…

- "Así como yo quiero a alguien así…" – pensó Candy

- Brian me invitó a salir con él y yo quiero intentarlo Candy…

- De acuerdo Annie – puso sus manos en los hombros de su prima – diviértete, Anthony y yo quizás salgamos a cenar entonces – sonrió

Annie sonreía cuando salió de la habitación que compartían con su toalla y una bata de baño, se daría una ducha para comenzar a arreglarse y esperar a que llegara por ella Brian, con quien la noche anterior habían quedado de acuerdo por el mensajero cuando estaban platicando de los planes que harían esa noche.

­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Rato más tarde, Stear salió de la casa, seguido al poco tiempo por Archie, quien continuó rumiando su enojo al azotar la puerta detrás de él.

Así igualmente Annie salió más tarde al escuchar un claxon sonar fuera de la casa, Brian elegantemente vestido abría la puerta de un porshe descapotable negro, a la morena que se había esmerado en su arreglo, el cual constó de un vestido en color verde lima, con una chaqueta en color negro, lo cual al parecer fue de muy buen agrado a los ojos del muchacho de cabello negro cuando la miró.

Annie levantó la mano a modo de despedida a su prima cuando el auto arrancó y se alejaron, Candy se quedó mirando el camino donde ellos se habían ido.

- Pues parece que "nos quedamos al fin solos" – dijo Anthony a su lado, Candy lo miró sonriente – ahora… ¿Qué te gustaría pedir de cenar?

- Mmm… no lo sé… estaba pensando… - se recargó en el quicio de la puerta mirándolo - ¿Por qué no salimos a dar una vuelta?

- ¿Te gustaría eso antes de cenar? – contestó el rubio recargándose en el otro quicio de la puerta mirándola también

- Es un poco temprano para cenar, podrías servirme de guía y enseñarme un poco de Londres… recuerda que prometiste hacerlo…

- De acuerdo…

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­

- ¿Acaso has venido solo tú? – preguntó Terry al ver llegar a Archie al número 77 de la Calle Charterhouse, donde la música se escuchaba, algunas personas estaban esperando poder entrar

- Nadie más quiso venir…

Terry apretó sus labios, sabía lo que eso significaba, que Anthony estaría con Candy, lo cual no le estaba gustando en lo absoluto, su cabeza era un hervidero de imágenes con ellos dos que daban vueltas mientras cruzaban la puerta de aquella discoteca.

- Incluso ni "tu tímida" quiso venir… - dijo Terry cuando se sentaron en los banquillos con una mesita que estaba un poco cerca de la pista

- ¡No es mi tímida! – Terry sonrió torciendo los labios – dijo que estaba enferma o no le entendí

- Espero que tengas cuidado… -dijo

- ¿¿A qué te refieres?? – Terry no contestó, lo miró sonriendo sarcástico moviendo negativamente la cabeza

- A nada… ¿Quieres beber algo? – se levantó

- Si… un martini…

Sin contestar Terry se dirigió a la barra, borró su sonrisa dando pasó a una línea apretaba en sus labios, sus ojos reflejaban ahora el malestar que sentía porque Candy no había venido, especialmente quería que estuviera aquí en este lugar, porque los fines de semana era cuando esta disco presentaba lo mejor, pero no, iba a estar con Anthony.

Cuando regresó a la mesa con Archie, ya había tomado dos whiskeys y llevaba uno en la mano y dos martinís.

* * *

La música retumbaba a todo lo que daba en aquel lugar, las luces cegaban un poco a cualquiera que no estuviera acostumbrado, los juegos de rayos láser imprimían más ambiente a los que estaban en la pista bailando.

Los azules ojos de Annie miraban con gran fascinación aquel lugar, claro era que jamás había estado en un lugar como ese, la discoteca "Heaven" era ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Diferente? Pues, si, bastante, ya que ésta es una de las discotecas gay más famosas del mundo, conformada por una gran bodega que alberga varias salas de diferentes estilos.

- ¿Qué te parece el lugar? – preguntó Brian

- Pues… - Annie no hallaba las palabras – diferente…

Y es que no era para menos, aquello era algo a lo que Annie no había estado acostumbrada, sobre todo de venir de una familia clásica, conformada primero por su madre enferma, después de la muerte de ésta, fue a vivir con los padres de Candy y Albert, quienes le proporcionaron una buena educación dentro de estándares morales normales.

Claro que sabía de la existencia de discotecas de este tipo en Miami, pero nunca había estado dentro de una, y ver el comportamiento de las personas que estaban departiendo en aquel lugar la dejaba completamente asombrada.

- Ya lo creo, este lugar a pesar de que es frecuentada por gente gay tiene muy buen ambiente… - comentó Brian acercándose a ella, poniendo su brazo en sus hombros, ya que el sonido era muy alto

Pero sus ojos veían en completo asombro como chicos y chicas de su edad, sostenían algún tipo de relación y de ciertas acciones que a ella le escandalizaron un poco.

- No te preocupes… nos divertiremos… - Annie fue llevada a la pista por Brian y comenzaron a bailar música electrónica

­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Mientras tanto, Candy y Anthony iban en un auto de alquiler que había llamado el chico para que los llevara a dar la vuelta ya que el auto que estaba a disposición de ellos lo había tomado ya para su uso Albert.

Estaban dando la vuelta por los alrededores, lamentablemente el puente de Londres estaba un poco retirado de Nothing Hill que era el barrio donde estaba ubicada la casa.

Pero no perdieron la oportunidad de dar la vuelta por Hyde Park, se detuvieron en un restaurante y llevaron comida para poder cenar cuando llegaran a la casa.

- Mañana tratemos de visitar algún lugar… - dijo Candy cerrando la puerta tras de si

- Pues no nos desvelaremos, podremos salir temprano… - comentó Anthony

Se sentaron en el pequeño comedor de la casa y Candy se encargó de servir lo que habían llevado para comer, después de bromear y platicar mientras cenaban, lavaron juntos los platos. Después se sentaron los dos en la pequeña sala.

- Me he divertido mucho… - dijo después de un momento de silencio Anthony

- Yo igual…

Otro silencio…

- Ven… - éste volvió a ser roto por él, se había levantado y le extendía una mano a Candy

Ella la tomó y juntos fueron a la parte trasera de la casa, saliendo por un porshe, Candy no había estado en esa parte del lugar aún, por lo que vio le sorprendió.

Había un jardín muy bien cuidado, en un lado el piso tenía unos adoquines donde estaban una mesa y sillas de jardín, pero sus ojos se abrieron alegres al mirar hacia otro extremo, había varios rosales, los dos bajaron la pequeña escalinata y se dirigieron hacia éstos.

Candy miraba fascinada que varios botones de aquellos rosales ya estaban abiertos y mostraban unas rosas blancas que no se terminaban de abrir completamente, pero se veía la belleza en que se convertirían, acercó su nariz a uno de ellos y aspiró el aroma.

- mmm… ¡es una belleza! – dijo la rubia

- Ya lo creo…

La voz de Anthony la escuchó en su oído causándole un leve estremecimiento de tenerlo así tan cerca, entonces ella se movió nerviosa, pero solo atinó a quedar frente a él.

Los azules ojos de Anthony miraban a Candy intensamente, ella no podía apartar sus ojos de los de él, pareciera que involuntariamente se quisiera ella misma poder perder en ellos.

- Candy… - dijo en un susurro antes de atrapar sus labios

Un beso, un suave beso, tierno, sin malicia, solo como si quisiera poder demostrarle lo que sentía sin palabras, no había demanda de nada, no había obligación a nada, solo un sentimiento que hacia que su corazón latiera a mil por hora.

- Yo… - la rubia no sabía que decir

- No puedo decir lo siento, porque no sería verdad… sé que te dije que esperaría todo lo que fuera necesario, pero la verdad, no creo poder hacerlo…

La abrazó sin decir más acercándola a él, volviendo a capturar sus labios.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­

- No entiendo por qué no quisiste seguir en la disco… - iba refunfuñando Archie

Terry no respondió, iba manejando su auto mirando al frente, apretaba el volante, sus labios solo se pintaban en una línea.

Después de regresar a la mesa y ver a dos chicas con Archie, sabía lo que significaba, otra noche de excesos, sexo y quizás, bueno, no quizás, seguramente con drogas y alcohol, en donde amanecería con una desconocida en su cama.

- Esas chicas estaban muy bien, te viste muy grosero con ellas…

- Pudiste quedarte… - contestó

- Pude hacerlo, pero pues la verdad no estaban tan bonitas… - sonrió

- ¿Quieres ir a otro lado? – preguntó Terry

- Pues no lo sé… hay varios lugares pero para encontrar uno que valga la pena…

- Pues… - iba a comenzar a decir Terry cuando en eso suena un celular – creo que es tuyo…

- Si… - lo miró Archie, no reconoció el número, pero contestó - Diga… - una pausa - ¿¿Qué?? – otra pausa en la cual el rostro de Archie dio paso a varias emociones al mismo tiempo y después cerró el celular con enojo - ¡demonios!

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Terry al verlo alterado

- ¡Vamos al Heaven!

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­

- Espera… - Candy lo separó un poco de ella y le dio la espalda

- ¿Por qué?

- Es que… -

¿Qué decirle? ¿Qué no lo podía aceptar? No, no podía decirle eso tampoco, porque ella también quería estar cerca de él, pero no podía, se sentía indigna de él, sentía que el amor que Anthony le ofrecía se parecía a la rosa que él le había mostrado, delicada y suave, que si la tocara se deshojaría.

- ¿Amas a otro? – preguntó Anthony de repente

- ¿Qué dices? – lo volteó a mirar

- Posiblemente por eso no me quieres aceptar… - Candy calló – quizás yo te estoy presionando… nunca me has contado si tienes ocupado tu corazón, yo quizás me hice ilusiones…

- ¡No Anthony! – Candy lo interrumpió poniendo una mano en su boca – ¡no es eso! – el chico solo la miraba con tristeza – solo… solo…

Pero no pudo seguir hablando, ya que Anthony la abrazó con fuerzas, ella sentía su corazón latir, el cuerpo calido de Anthony era algo que quería poder tener por siempre, pero algo la estaba deteniendo, quería decirle que también le gustaba él, que sentía una enorme paz cuando estaba a su lado, que lo quería incluso, pero… pero…

- Sé – comenzó a decir Anthony aún abrazándola – siento… que quizás tu corazón está ocupado por alguien, no quiero presionarte, ni mucho menos hacerte sentir obligada a estar conmigo… pero, déjame estar a tu lado… abrazarte de vez en cuando, sentir que soy algo más que un amigo, yo te esperaré hasta que tu te sientas lista a aceptarme…

- Anthony…

El abrazo de Anthony se hizo más fuerte.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­

- ¡¡Woooo!! – Annie alzaba una copa - ¡Me estoy divirtiendo!

- ¿Te ha gustado este lugar? – preguntó Brian alzando la voz para que lo escuchara

- ¡Es de lo mejor! – tomó un sorbo a su copa - ¿Me dices que esto no tiene alcohol?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Acaso crees que te daría alcohol? Sé que tu no tomas nada de eso…

Pero lo cierto era que Annie estaba demasiado eufórica, quizás las luces, el ambiente, la música era lo que estaba ocasionando en ella aquellas emociones.

- Bailemos – dijo Brian quitando la copa de su mano

Annie puso sus brazos en el cuello de él, éste puso sus manos en la cintura de ella y comenzaron un baile demasiado cadencioso, la chica movía sus caderas de forma muy sugerente.

Brian se atrevió entonces a darle un beso en su cuello, el cual Annie no rechazó, aunque no pareció haberle afectado mucho tampoco, ya que continuaba sonriente y bailando con más ímpetu.

- Annie… - se acercó a su oído – me gustas mucho – dijo él

- Tu a mi también… - contestó la chica

- Me gustaría tanto que estuviéramos más juntos… - murmuraba mientras aprovechaba y besaba el lóbulo de su oreja, ella no decía nada, solo se estremecía

- Yo…

- Hace mucho que quiero tenerte más cerca de mí, me gustas mucho…

Con su boca delineó su mandíbula hasta llegar a sus labios, los cuales atrapó y comenzó a besarla con la sorpresa inicial de Annie, pero después ésta comenzó a responder.

­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

- ¿Qué diablos venimos a hacer aquí Archie? – preguntaba Terry mientras entraban a la disco

El chico de cabello marrón no contestó, completamente ceñudo iba delante de Terry caminando, buscaba con sus ojos a algo o a alguien, cuando se detuvo.

Terry miró con cara de pocos amigos a las personas con quien Archie se había detenido a hablar.

- Debí imaginarlo… - comentó éste

- Hola Terry… - Susana Marlowe se adelantó a hablar con él, mientras Archie hablaba con Elisa Leegan - ¡Qué gusto verte por aquí!

- No es que yo haya venido por mi voluntad… - contestó

- Anda ven, vamos a bailar… - alzó su mano para tocarlo, pero Terry mirándola fríamente se hizo hacia atrás para evitar su toque

Susana Marlowe miró aquella acción de Terry con enojo, sus azules ojos centellaron y apretó sus labios.

- Nunca aceptaré tu devolución de compromiso… - dijo acercándose – seguirás siendo mi prometido…

- Ni en tus sueños Susana… - y caminó hacia Archie – si es todo lo que venimos a hacer, larguémonos de aquí…

- ¡No, espera! – dijo Archie y volteó a mirar donde Elisa con una sonrisa burlona le señalaba

Archie se encaminó hacia el lugar indicado, seguido de Terry, quien prácticamente huía de aquella rubia que parecía no entender que ya no eran nada.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­

- Espera… - Annie trataba de separarse de Brian, pero éste apretaba más su agarre

- No… - volvió a apresar sus labios

Las manos de él acariciaban su espalda, mientras sus labios hacían lo suyo en los de ella, inexplicablemente Annie sentía una euforia, no sabía por qué se sentía así, ya que se suponía que las bebidas que Brian pedía para ella, eran sin alcohol.

En esas estaban cuando de repente se sintió jalada.

- ¿¿No decías que te sentías cansada??

- ¡¡Archie!! – Annie estaba sorprendida de verlo ahí

- ¡¡Vamos, respóndeme!! – le gritaba mientras su mano agarraba con fuerza el brazo de la chica y la zarandeaba

- ¡¡Cornwell, déjala!! – Brian intervino

- ¡¡Tu, desgraciado!! – Archie hizo a un lado a Annie y se acercó a Brian

- ¡No Archie! – Annie lo jaló – ¡Déjalo!

Pronto comenzaron a darse cuenta los demás asistentes al lugar del escándalo que estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo, ya que algunos los rodearon para ver mejor el espectáculo.

- Archie creo que debemos irnos… - Terry se acercó a él

- ¡Lo voy a matar!

- ¿¿Por qué Cornwell?? – Brian se le enfrentó sonriendo burlón - ¿Acaso por qué he tocado a tu chica?

Si Terry no se hubiera interpuesto entre los dos, Archie hubiera golpeado a Brian, pero el castaño sabía que llamarían mucho la atención, y eso no era lo que él quería.

- ¡Vamos Archie, larguémonos de aquí! – dijo Terry

- Me la pagarás… - amenazó a Brian, Archie y tomó a Annie del brazo – tú vienes conmigo

- ¡No suéltame! – Annie se rebatía pero el agarre de Archie era muy fuerte

Los dos chicos se alejaron, pero Terry se quedó aún frente a Brian.

- Sé que estás haciendo esto a propósito… - la música había bajado dando el tiempo suficiente para que Terry hablara con Brian

- Tu no tienes nada que ver aquí Granchester… - contestó Brian, pero Terry se acercó a él hasta quedar cerca de su rostro

- Archie es mi amigo y no permitiré que le pase nada ¿lo entiendes?

Brian solo hizo una mueca burlona mirando desafiante a Terry, quien sin expresión, se alejó del círculo que habían formado varios jóvenes.

Salió del lugar seguido por varias miradas, volteó a mirar a Susana Marlowe, quien le lanzó un beso al aire con su mano y Elisa Leegan quien también lo miró sonriendo con burla.

Cuando salió a la calle, Archie y Annie ya estaban arriba del auto, al parecer éste estaba furioso diciéndole algunas cosas a Annie, quien solo miraba hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido.

- Creo que debemos ir a otro lado – dijo subiéndose al carro – has llamado mucho la atención… - le dijo a Archie

- Vamos a tu departamento – dijo Archie a Terry

- ¡No, quiero ir a casa! – dijo Annie

- ¡He dicho que vamos a arreglar esto! – le contestó con enojo Archie

- Archie ¿Qué se supone que harás en mi departamento? – preguntó Terry

- ¡Voy a arreglar estas cosas con ella! – contestó

- Pero ¿No crees que se preocuparán si no llega a casa?

- Entonces tu irás a avisarles que llegaremos tarde… - dijo Archie

- ¡Estás loco! – Annie le gritó – Candy y Anthony se preocuparán… y Albert…

- De acuerdo… - dijo Terry interrumpiendo – yo les avisaré… pero no quiero que hagas más escándalos…

- De acuerdo…

Annie iba con los brazos cruzados, contrario a lo de siempre, que acababa llorando, ahora iba enojada mirando por la ventanilla mientras iba sentada en la parte trasera del carro, Archie iba rumiando su coraje, no podía entender por qué estaba completamente furioso.

Después de recibir la llamada de Elisa que le informaba que Annie estaba en aquella discoteca en compañía de Brian Cavern, sintió como su sangre hervía a punto de estallar. Pero eso no había sido lo que más le había hecho sentir ganas de matar, sino que justo cuando iba acercándose a ellos, vio como se estaban besando.

­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

- ¡Vaya mi lady, usted si que sabe de sitios para divertirse! – un alegre Albert se sentaba nuevamente un poco agitado

- Te advertí que no me gustaba ir de discotecas en discotecas, prefiero estos lugares… - contestó Karen también sentándose frente a él

Aquel Pub era un lugar muy bohemio, que Albert no creyó que lo fuera, ya que en su exterior era como cualquier lugar, pero sobre todo, se dio cuenta que tanto la comida como la bebida resultaron excepcionales, y luego también vio con agrado que cuando la música comenzó a sonar, varias parejas se levantaron a bailar.

- Solo espero que esta no sea nuestra única salida… - dijo el rubio – no conozco mucho de Londres…

- Eso lo remediaremos te lo aseguro… - Karen sonreía.

­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Sentados afuera en las escalinatas del porshe de la parte trasera de la casa, Anthony y Candy estaban mirando el jardín, que con los focos estratégicamente acomodados, daban un aspecto muy soñador al lugar, además de que remataban con un cielo despejado que podían ver algunas estrellas. Cuando en eso escucharon que llamaban a la puerta.

- Yo voy… - dijo Candy y se adentró a la casa

Cuando abrió la puerta casi se va de espaldas.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó con un poco de temor, salió entornando la puerta tras de ella - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso no me dejarás en paz?

- Vine a… - dijo Terry sonriendo de medio lado – seguramente está Anthony ahí…

- Si y no quiero que nos escuche

- ¿A qué le temes? – se acercó a ella – ¿a que le pueda yo decir lo que hay entre los dos?

- ¡No hay nada entre los dos! – dijo con la voz baja

- Claro que lo hay… recuerdo varias cosas…

- Y yo te recuerdo que me obligaste…

- ¿En verdad? – su rostro mostraba diversión – no lo pareció en aquel momento

- ¡No tengo por qué estar escuchando tus tonterías! – se dio la vuelta para entrar a la casa, pero Terry la jaló de una mano – suéltame – siseó ella

- No…

Candy volteó al escuchar pasos que venían de dentro de la casa.

- Creo… que Anthony tiene que saber… - dijo Terry

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber? – la voz de Anthony la hizo saltar

Candy no sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar ante aquella pregunta, Terry había comenzado a hablar, debía buscar la forma de parar aquello

- Anthony… hola – saludó Terry

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el rubio

- Pues… – dijo mirando a Candy, sus ojos lo decían todo, cumpliría su amenaza

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber? – preguntó, Candy lo miraba con angustia, con un ruego en silencio, Terry solo sonrió

- Pues bien, vine a avisarte que quizás Archie y Annie no lleguen hoy ya que coincidieron y fueron juntos a divertirse… como ves, me dejaron solo…

- Vaya… - dijo Anthony – pero pasa, que malos anfitriones somos…

- Gracias – pero haciendo alarde de sus modales británicos cedió el paso a Candy para que ella entrara primero

La rubia iba seria al entrar a la casa, seguida de Anthony y Terry, estaría acompañada por los dos, era algo que no iba a poder soportar.

Llevaron a Terry hasta la salita, donde había una chimenea que por la época no se encendía, pero tenía un ventanal con vista al jardín.

- Así que Annie está con Archie… - dijo Anthony invitándolo a sentar

- Si, nos encontramos en una disco y Archie le invitó a pasear y Annie… aceptó - se sentó

Candy estaba parada en el quicio de la puerta mirando a los dos chicos platicar, pensamientos diversos tenía en su mente, miraba a uno, miraba a otro.

- Si, aunque no es exactamente lo que quería decir – dijo Terry

- ¿Ah no? - preguntó Anthony

- ¿Quieren tomar algo? – preguntó Candy

- Una soda… - dijo Terry

- Igual… gracias

Así Candy pudo evitar por el momento que Anthony pudiera decirle algo a Terry, así que se apuró a llevar las botellas y unos vasos a la salita para poder escuchar lo que tendría que decirle a Anthony.

- Pues bien Anthony como te iba a decir… - escuchó a Terry

- ¡Aquí están las sodas! – entró

Puso las botellas y los vasos en la mesita de centro, abrió las dos botellas y sirvió un vaso a cada uno.

- Pero ¿y tu Candy, no tomarás nada? – preguntó Anthony

- ¡Oh que tonta! Olvidé traer algo para mi… - se levantó – iré por él

- No, no te preocupes, yo lo traeré ¿Qué deseas?

- Un poco de jugo estará bien…

- De acuerdo.

Anthony salió. Candy miró a Terry, quien la miraba con una sonrisa desafiante.

- Por favor… - susurraba ella – no digas nada…

- Debe saberlo… - contestó Terry

- Aún no…

- ¿Lo has aceptado? – preguntó

- No… todavía

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­

- ¿¿Qué pretendías hacer con Brian?? – Archie preguntaba a Annie

- ¡No es de tu incumbencia!

Extrañamente Annie no estaba como otras ocasiones, sumisa, tranquila, no, hoy parecía estar un poco excitada, ya que en sus ojos se miraba un gran desafío.

- ¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho sentirte mal para salir a escondidas con ese!

- ¡Yo puedo salir con quien se me de la gana! – Le contestó - ¡Y tú no vas a impedírmelo! ¿Crees que puedes ser el único al que yo le guste? ¡No, también le gusto a Brian, y le gusto a otros! - Archie la miró con extrañeza

- ¿Has tomado Annie?

- ¿Y qué si lo he hecho? – preguntó - ¿Acaso esto también lo tengo prohibido? – entonces la tomó de los brazos y la acercó a él y la olió - ¡Suéltame!

- ¡Maldito! – dijo entre dientes

Annie no olía a alcohol, pero su comportamiento, su mirada, sus ojos dilatados y su sonrojo, no se debía solo a eso, sino que… al parecer Brian le había dado algún tipo de droga.

- ¿Aún no quieres entenderlo verdad? – Annie lo miraba – estás celoso…

- ¿Qué diablos dices? – dijo Archie

- Si… estás celoso – acercó Annie su nariz al cuello de Archie y aspiró su aroma – celoso de Brian… celoso de otros que me puedan tocar…

- ¡Estás loca! – la soltó y se dio la vuelta

Pero entonces Annie lo alcanzó y se puso frente a él, poniendo sus manos en sus solapas y lo miró

A pesar de las copas que Archie se había tomado anteriormente, éstas no habían logrado hacer que siquiera estuviera mareado, incluso ya no tenía nada de los efectos del alcohol.

- Ya sé por qué fuiste… - Annie hablaba de una manera muy seductora sin soltarlo – supiste de alguna manera que yo estaba ahí… - ella sentía una euforia desconocida que le comenzaba a cosquillear en su bajo vientre, acercó sus labios y con su lengua delineó su cuello arrancando en Archie estremecimientos.

- Annie…

- Anda Archie dime… dime qué sentiste al ver que Brian me besaba…

- Nada… - trató de sonar indiferente - puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras…

- Mmm… - Annie lo miró entornando sus ojos – de acuerdo… - le dio la espalda alzando sus hombros – entonces quiere decir que no volverás a hacerme ninguna escenita como la de hace rato y yo buscaré a alguien que de verdad quiera estar conmigo… – se sentó en un sillón – tengo mucho calor… - dijo pasando sus manos por sus brazos

Archie solo miraba la actitud que estaba teniendo Annie en aquellos momentos, ya entendía que lo que Brian había hecho fue darle algún tipo de afrodisíaco para lograr que ella al fin pudiera estar en sus brazos.

- Archie… - escuchó la voz de ella desde el sillón, se había acostado en éste – me siento rara… no sé que tengo – sus ojos los cerró

Éste sabía lo que tenía, la miró, no podía entender qué clase de sentimiento lo estaba uniendo a ella, lo único que podía entender es que quería sentirla, quería acariciarla y besarla, un deseo despertó en él al verla de aquella forma.

- Annie… - se acercó, su rostro quedó a milímetros de ella - ¿Te gustaron los besos de Brian?

- ¿Qué dices? – ella lo miró, sus azules ojos se veían más oscurecidos por la dilatación

- Dime… ¿te gustaron sus besos?

- Prefiero los tuyos… - dijo, su voz estaba ronca

Los brazos de Annie se dirigieron al cuello de Archie y lo acercó a ella y comenzó a besarlo, ahora fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa, quizás dominada por el mismo éxtasis de quien sabe que droga que le había dado Brian Cavern sin que ella se hubiese dado cuenta. Algo que Archie iba a aprovechar muy bien.

­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

- Por favor… - dijo Candy moviendo solo los labios a Terry al escuchar que regresaba Anthony

- Bien aquí está linda… - le entregó un vaso con naranjada

- Gracias… - le dijo un leve sorbo tratando de esconder su angustia

- Está bien, no te preocupes… - dijo de pronto Terry

- ¿Decías Terry? – preguntó Anthony mirándolo sin entender

- Yo me entiendo… - le contestó – a veces mis pensamientos los digo en voz alta

Y miró a Candy sonriente, ella entendió el mensaje, no le diría nada a Anthony, no aún.

- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no hemos tenido una reunión, platicando así, como antes Anthony? – preguntó de pronto Terry

- Pues… parece que hace mucho que no lo hemos hecho – contestó Anthony – pero esta vez será diferente, Candy nos hará compañía… ¿Estás de acuerdo?

- Si, no me molesta… así puedo conocerla mejor… - sonrió Terry en su forma de mona lisa, mientras Candy tuvo que desviar la mirada para que no descubrieran su molestia

- Pero yo quiero irme a descansar – se levantó Candy - así que si no les molesta

- Pero… - iba a replicar Anthony

- Así estaré descansada – lo interrumpió Candy – para que mañana podamos salir a pasear… - se acercó a él y le puso un dedo en su boca al rubio

- De acuerdo… creo que ante esto no puedo negarme – sonrió Anthony

- Bien, no se desvelen mucho, buenas noches – y se fue

Los dos chicos se quedaron callados hasta que ella desapareció por el corredor y se escucharon los pasos de ella subiendo las escaleras.

- Es linda, verdad… - dijo Anthony

- ¿Cómo quieres que te responda, como amigo o como hombre?

- De las dos formas…

- Pues de las dos formas te digo, si, es muy linda… eres… afortunado…

- No lo sé…

- ¿Por qué, problemas en el paraíso?

- Es que… - se puso serio, en sus azules ojos había un poco de tristeza – ¿recuerdas que le pedí que fuera mi novia?

- Si…

- Aún no me responde, me dice que quiere pensarlo todavía, pero yo sé que esa no es la razón… - Terry no contestó, escuchaba – yo creo que la verdadera razón es que… hay otro hombre…

- ¿Estás seguro?

- ¿Tú no lo estarías si la chica a la que te le declaras no se decide a estar contigo?

- No lo sé, puede haber otra razón

- ¿Como cual?

- Mmmm… no lo sé… quizás, no le gustes lo suficiente… o quizás si lo está pensando seriamente

- No sé… -

Se quedaron un momento en silencio los dos, cada uno en su propio pensamiento.

- ¿Y si ella estuviera enamorada de otro? – preguntó de repente Terry - ¿Qué harías?

- Si ese otro estuviera lejos, pues, trataría de conquistarla… pero si estuviera cerca, lucharía…

- ¿Lucharías? – lo miró serio – juguemos como antes Anthony – dijo de repente – hagamos parábolas

- ¿Parábolas?

- Si, anda… juguemos

- Pero Terry…

Éste no hizo caso a las palabras de Anthony, se quitó su chaqueta y la tiró al descuido en el sillón, se dirigió al pequeño mueble donde sabía que tenían bebidas con alcohol y sirvió dos vasos, le dio uno a Anthony y el otro era para él, se sentó en la alfombra con la mesita de centro en medio de los dos.

- Digamos que conoces a una chica y se enamoran, pero por cuestiones ajenas a ustedes terminan de mala manera… - comenzó a decir después de darle un sorbo a su bebida, Anthony también le tomó a su vaso – se dejan de ver años y se vuelven a encontrar casualmente… pero está en brazos de tu mejor amigo… ¿Qué harías?

- Es algo muy difícil de contestar… - dijo Anthony sonriendo

- Pero anda, dime algo, recuerda que estamos jugando a las parábolas, como antes amigo

- Realmente a veces me dan miedo tus parábolas Terry…

- Jajajajajaja… anda, dime ¿Qué harías?

- Pues… - Anthony le dio un sorbo a su vaso – si ella está ahora enamorada de mi mejor amigo, pues me haría a un lado…

- Pero si descubres que aún siente algo por ti…

- ¿Si aún sintiera algo por mí? Le diría que fuera sincera y no le hiciera daño a mi amigo…

- Pero, dime una cosa… ¿Le dirías a tu amigo lo que pasó entre ella y tu en el pasado?

- No…

- ¿No, por qué?

- Porque ante todo es mi amigo y no le haría daño…

- ¿Aunque eso implicara perder a la mujer que amas? ¿A quien querrías más, a tu amigo o a la mujer de tu vida?

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	18. Cap 18

ADVERTENCIA,

**_ADVERTENCIA_****, **

**VUELVO A REPETIR, REPITO NUEVAMENTE, POR FAVOR,**** EN ESTE CAPÍTULO HABRAN SITUACIONES QUE PUEDEN RESULTAR OFENSIVAS, SI ES TU CASO, ABSTENTE DE CONTINUAR LEYENDO.**

**&**

**Este fic está enteramente dedicado a una amiga que hace unos años entró en mi corazón y que jamás pudo salir de ahí, una mujer tan especial y de quien, doy gracias a la vida, al destino y a Dios por haberla puesto en mi camino. Nunca la olvidaré... Claide, eres un ángel ahora y siempre estarás en mi corazón... donde quiera que estés siempre vivirás entre nosotras...**

**&**

**Te amo y Te odio **

**Cáp. 18**

_Apenas soy pedazos del hombre que fui_

_Muchos rasgones están lloviendo en mí_

_Estoy lejos del hogar,_

_Deberé hacer frente_

_Aunque demasiado sea._

- Son diferentes cariños Terry… - contestó Anthony

-Diferentes, podría ser… pero si lo ves de otra manera, son iguales…

- Podría ser… - se sobó su barbilla Anthony

- Aún no me contestas lo que pregunté – dijo Terry - ¿A quien querrías más, a tu amigo o a la mujer de tu vida? – Anthony dio un sorbo a la bebida

- No lo sé… - dijo serio

- Vamos Anthony, debes elegir…

- Quizás me haría a un lado…

- No es lo que pregunté…

Se hizo un silencio que parecía que no sería roto por ninguno de los dos, quizás cada uno escuchaba el retumbar de su propio corazón.

_Me siento cómo nadie, me dije la verdad_

_Cuántos errores te sumé que estoy aquí,_

_Confusiones sólo hay_

_Tendré que mirar atrás,_

_Y ver dónde té perdí._

Terry se levantó y tomó el vaso de Anthony y el suyo, sirvió de nuevo más alcohol, regresó y le entregó de nueva cuenta su vaso a su amigo.

- Vamos Anthony… ¿a quien de los dos elegirías? - dijo Terry tomando de su vaso

**&**

Un roll royce color blanco se estacionó en la entrada de aquella mansión, solo las luces de la entrada estaban encendidas.

- ¿Te divertiste? – preguntó Stear

- Bastante – contestó Patty sonriendo – creo que no había bailado así desde hace tiempo

- Yo tampoco, creo que no lo hacía desde hace mucho tiempo, como ves, ya no ando tanto con los chicos

- Creo que ya es hora de entrar… - dijo a regañadientes Patty

- Creo que si, yo de igual forma debo irme – Stear tenía sus manos al volante, agarrándolo fuertemente, como si éste se fuera a ir a otro lado

- Este… mañana puedes traer el auto…

- Si...

- Otro silencio… entonces un sonido proveniente del copiloto lo rompió, Patty estaba abriendo la puerta

- ¡Qué diablos! – dijo de pronto Stear – ¡Patty! – ella volteó a mirarlo - ¡Quiero estar contigo!

- ¿Qué dices?

- Sé que no es la manera adecuada de pedírtelo, pero, no soporto más, quiero tenerte más cerca de mí…

- ¡Stear! – Patty lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos

- Entenderé si me rechazas y me odias, pero yo ya no puedo callarme más, he hecho mucho esfuerzo para poder aguantar mis deseos de poder besarte y acariciarte como quisiera…

- Pues hazlo… - dijo Patty

- Pero pues… ¿¿Qué?? – la miró sorprendido - ¿Qué has dicho?

- Que puedes hacerlo… - lo dijo casi en un susurro, sonreía aunque la pena la estaba embargando

- Patty… - dijo él suavemente

- Mis padres no estarán en casa sino hasta mañana en la noche…

Stear no la dejó seguir hablando, la calló con un beso, no como siempre la besaba, sino de una manera más profunda, más apasionante.

- ¿Estás segura?

- ¿Tú lo estás?

- Siempre lo he estado… - contestó él

Sin decir más palabras, salieron los dos del auto, subieron las escaleras, Patty abrió con prisa la puerta principal de la casa, los sirvientes seguramente ya estarían en sus habitaciones, aún así, no quería hacer tanto ruido, subieron las escaleras que los conducirían a la recamara de ella tomados de la mano.

**&**

- No elegiría… me haría a un lado – dijo al fin

- No te creo… - dijo Terry

- ¿Cómo dices? - preguntó Anthony

- No lo niegues Anthony, no te harías a un lado… lucharías

El rubio lo miró fijamente, Terry le sostuvo la mirada, pareciera que los ojos de Anthony quisieran traspasarlo, ver más allá.

_Demasiado amor_

_Si no crees te matará_

_Deja volar tu mente_

_A un sitio que no hay_

_Vuelve de un lugar,_

_Que no has estado jamás_

_Demasiado, te matará cada vez_

- Pero… - continuó diciendo Terry sonriendo indiferente – recuerda que es una parábola…

- La verdad no me gustaría seguir con tu juego…

- ¿A qué temes Anthony, a que pueda ver que no serías el amigo leal que demuestras o crees ser? – Terry sonreía, pero aquella sonrisa no mostraba nada

- ¿Tú contestarías igualmente a las preguntas si continuo siguiendo tu juego?

- ¡Por supuesto amigo!

- Bien… - tomó de su vaso un sorbo – de acuerdo… tienes razón, no me haría a un lado… lucharía… - si Terry se sorprendió por la respuesta no lo dio a notar – pero lucharía solamente si yo la amara más que a nada en el mundo, porque si no la amara, no valdría la pena perder a mi mejor amigo…

- Entonces… la elegirías a ella…

- La elegiría, solo si ella me amara como la amo yo…

- ¿Pero si tu no la amaras y ella si? ¿La dejarías ir?

- Le diría que se olvidara de mi y tratara de hacer feliz a mi amigo… yo me quitaría del lado de ellos… - Anthony tomó de un solo trago lo que quedaba en la copa – perdería a los dos al final de cuentas

- ¿Aunque ella te ame…te harías un lado?

- Aunque ella me ame… si, me haría a un lado

Un silencio se formó en la habitación, Terry no supo o no pudo rebatir aquello que Anthony dijo, lo cual tenía mucho de acierto, era algo que no había pensado él mismo aún.

- Ahora tú contéstame… ¿A quien querrías más, a tu amigo o a la mujer de tu vida?

De un solo sorbo, Terry tomó su copa después de la pregunta de Anthony, había caído en su propio juego.

- ¿Tú te harías a un lado Terry? – preguntó Anthony de nuevo

_Apenas soy la sombra del hombre que fui_

_Y no sé, talvez existe la salida en mí_

_Traía el sol de la mañana_

_Ahora todo lo que hago ya no es nada._

**&**

La recamara de Patty era justo como Stear la había imaginado, una cama grande con dosel, en colores claros, en un rincón había muchas muñecas muy bien acomodadas, un ropero enorme, su propio baño, además de que había libros por doquier, así como una computadora.

Pero lo que menos iba él a hacer era precisamente observar todos los detalles de aquel lugar, lo que más le importaba era que estaba precisamente con ella, con esa chica a la que él no había descubierto antes.

- Yo… - habló Patty quien estaba parada a un lado de él con el rostro completamente sonrojado – creo que no sé que debo hacer…

- Perdón… - dijo sonriendo él

Se situó frente a ella mirándola con tanta ternura que la hizo bajar sus ojos, una mano la dirigió a su barbilla haciendo que lo mirara.

Y sin decir una palabra, acercó sus labios a los de ella y comenzó a besarla suavemente, la chica al sentir su toque llevó sus brazos al cuello de él y acarició su cabello, él acariciaba su espalda.

Sin dejar de besarse se fueron acercando a la cama, Stear se quitó sus lentes y los de ella también se los quitó poniéndolos en un buró cercano, volvió a atrapar sus labios.

- Patty… - murmuró

Sus labios los dirigió al cuello de ella dejando un camino de besos, poco a poco las ropas fueron cayendo, Stear se estaba comportando de una manera muy tierna con ella, quien se había quedado quieta mirando como iba quedando solamente con su ropa interior.

Besos suaves trazó por su mejilla bajando lentamente por su cuello y sus hombros, sus manos comenzaron a bajar los tirantes del brassier de Patty hasta descubrir aquellos pequeños senos, los cuales delicadamente besó uno a uno, logrando arrancar de ella leves gemidos.

Los abandonó un momento comenzando él mismo a quitarse la ropa que poco a poco fue cayendo formando un pequeño montón en el piso a un lado de la cama, Stear solamente en boxers.

Se acomodó en la cama junto a ella sin dejar de besarla en los labios, mientras sus manos acariciaban la piel de ella que se estremecía con cada uno de sus toques.

- ¡Oh Patty, te juro que seré lo más delicado posible, no quiero hacerte daño!

- Jamás lo harías… - contestó la chica

Un tierno juego amoroso se estaba llevando a cabo en el que las caricias se hicieron cada vez más y más candentes, lógicamente Stear no era ignorante en el asunto amatorio, había tenido ya sus experiencias desde que formaba parte de los cuatro reyes, por lo que sabía que debía comportarse de lo más atento y suave con Patty que era aún virgen, lo cual lo hacía sentirse aún más comprometido de brindarle un placer que no pudiera olvidar, sabía que era importante para ella esta noche, por lo que trataría que así fuera.

- Te amo Patty… - dijo antes de posicionarse en medio de sus piernas

- Y yo a ti…

Ella con sus manos apretó la sabana mientras sus dientes mordieron uno de sus labios al sentir aquella dureza comenzar a invadirla, un dolor inicial fue reemplazado con una oleada de placer que poco a poco la hizo olvidar todo, menos que estaba en los brazos del hombre que ella amaba y al cual estaba entregándole toda su vida.

**&**

En el departamento de Terry las cosas parecían comenzar a ponerse muy candentes, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los gemidos femeninos, Archie estaba besando y acariciando a Annie, la parte de arriba de la ropa de la chica ya no estaba, su piel estaba expuesta a el toque de él.

Ella a su vez revolvía el cabello marrón de él sin dejar de besarlo también, pronunciaba su nombre a cada caricia, a cada beso, dentro de su cuerpo sentía arder como lava su sangre, desde su vientre una urgencia parecía querer explotar.

- ¡Archie…Archie! – decía completamente llena de excitación

**&**

- Ahora eres tu quien se ha quedado callado…- dijo Anthony

El rubio fue ahora el que se levantó dirigiéndose al pequeño bar y sirvió dos copas, entregándole una a Terry y una para él mismo.

_¿Cómo sería si estuvieras en mi lugar?_

_Lo verías, es imposible resistir_

_No, no ahora puedo, no hay otro camino_

_Éste es el de la paz._

- Creo que las parábolas han terminado… - dijo Anthony

- Yo lucharía… - dijo de repente Terry

- ¿Qué?

- Que yo lucharía… - repitió Terry mirando a Anthony a los ojos – yo no lo pensé tanto como tu… yo si lucharía

- Pero, recuerda lo que preguntaste

- Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente, recuerdo cada una de las preguntas, y a todas te contesto, lucharía…

- ¿Aunque no la ames? – preguntó Anthony un tanto asombrado

- Quizás no la ame, pero, si solo con ella he tenido el mejor sexo de mi vida, no la dejaría ir por nada del mundo… - sonrió cínicamente

- Entonces… ¿Serías capaz de herir a tu amigo y a ella solo por tu propio placer?

- Si… - tomó de un solo trago el contenido del vaso

- ¿Cuándo te hiciste así de cínico Terry?

- Creo que siempre lo he sido, Anthony… perdóname un momento…

Se levantó diciendo esto y se encaminó a la puerta de esa habitación dejando a un Anthony en completo y total desconcierto, no podía creer que su amigo, tuviera aquella amargura dentro de su corazón.

_Demasiado amor_

_Al más seguro matará_

_Toda la energía que malgastas en gritar_

_El dolor que te enloqueció_

_Te hará victima de ti mismo._

_Demasiado, te matará, cada vez._

**&**

Candy mordía su mano para acallar los sollozos que estaba tratando de contener mientras por sus mejillas caían aquellas lágrimas que sentía la quemaban, pero éstas no eran tan dolorosas como lo que estaba sintiendo en su corazón por aquellas crueles palabras que había escuchado.

Había hecho creer a los dos muchachos que se iría a dormir, pero la verdad fue que siempre estuvo escuchando toda la plática desde que abandonó la habitación.

Primeramente vio con buenos ojos lo que había dicho Anthony, pero claro, conforme la plática avanzó, le sorprendía conocer aquella manera de pensar del rubio, y si antes le gustaba, ahora comenzaba a sentir algo más profundo.

Pero, cuando escuchó aquellas palabras finales de Terry, sintió como si una ráfaga helada entrara directamente a su corazón y lo congelara, no pudo evitar sentirse tan adolorida, no debió haberle sorprendido lo que Terry dijo, al contrario, debió haberlo esperado de él.

- Espero que hayas escuchado cada palabra… y las hayas disfrutado - escuchó a su espalda

Ella sintió como el dolor que sentía se volvía furia, y antes de volverse a mirarlo, se limpió con coraje las lágrimas que había derramado y lo enfrentó.

Es de muy mala educación escuchar conversaciones de otras personas a escondidas… - sonreía con ironía sin importarle al parecer la manera en como ella le miraba

- No me importa lo que pienses – dijo – no me importa lo que sientas, ni me importa si me criticas… siempre fuiste un maldito desgraciado…

- ¡Wow, la pequeña pecosa dice palabrotas! ¿Dónde queda tu educación?

- ¡Al diablo! – los verdes ojos de Candy centelleaban de furia – debí haberlo sabido desde siempre ¿solo eso fui para ti? ¿Por eso no me dejas en paz? ¡El mejor sexo! – su voz era de dolor – ¿entonces todo esto que haces es para tu propio placer? – Terry no contestaba, sus facciones no decían nada, pareciera que no le afectara lo que ella estuviera sintiendo - ¡Eres un maldito egoísta!

Entonces de repente Terry la agarró de los brazos llevándola hacia el único baño que había en aquella antigua casa, cerrando la puerta con llave

- ¡¡MMmm!! – Candy tenía la boca tapada por la mano de Terry mientras el cuerpo de éste la aprisionaba en la pared

Unos toquidos en la puerta se escucharon.

- ¡Terry! – la voz de Anthony

Candy abrió los ojos con inusitada sorpresa, si el rubio la llegara a ver en aquella habitación donde se podría mal interpretar toda la situación, de que forma le explicaría que hacía ahí.

- Enseguida voy Anthony, parece que el alcohol que he bebido me ha caído un poco pesado…

- ¡Ok de acuerdo! Te esperaré en la salita

- Bien, enseguida voy amigo

Se quedaron quietos hasta que los pasos de Anthony se alejaron.

Terry no soltaba a Candy, y ella lo miraba respirando agitadamente, trataba de normalizar su respiración, la cual no entendía la rubia si era porque Anthony estuvo a punto de descubrirlos juntos en una situación comprometedora o si por que estaba con Terry de aquella manera.

Poco a poco Terry fue quitando la mano de la boca de ella sin dejar de mirarla, ella tampoco quitaba sus ojos de los de él.

- ¡Suéltame! – dijo en voz muy baja Candy

- No… - dijo también en voz baja Terry

- Anthony…

- Olvídate de él…

Fue todo lo que le dijo antes de acercar sus labios a los de ella, quien cerró sus ojos abandonándose a aquel toque de Terry.

Sabía a whiskey ¿Acaso se estaba haciendo adicta a aquel sabor? No lo sabía…

Pero como si las palabras que Terry pronunció hacía un rato se le volvieran a reproducir en su mente, hizo que despertara de ese ensueño en el que por un momento estuvo atrapada.

- ¡No! – despegó sus labios de él - ¡déjame!

- ¡No Candy! – la voz de él tenía una leve nota de súplica, como si no se diera cuenta de ello – no…

- ¿Acaso solo eso significo? – preguntó con dolor - ¿Solo sexo?

- Yo… - titubeó – no era lo que quería decir…

- Pero lo dijiste… - dijo con dureza – solo sexo… ¿Eso quieres de mí? – Terry no hablaba – yo no Terry, no quiero eso… quiero que me amen, sentirme amada…

- Lo siento Candy…

- No hay nada que hablar Terry – pasó a un lado de él para tomar el pomo de la puerta – aceptaré a Anthony…

Terry sintió como si el piso en aquel lugar se abriera y fuera cayendo en un pozo sin fondo, oscuro.

- Le contaré todo, sabrá lo que hubo entre tú y yo… - empezó a decir Candy – quizás lo pueda comprender…

- ¿Crees que comprenda? – la voz de Terry se dejó escuchar de nuevo - ¿Crees poder decirle que no lo amas?

- Eso tu no lo sabes… - lo miró ceñuda

- Lo sé… sé lo que tu sientes… - se acercó a ella nuevamente, quien se hizo hacia atrás y se pegó a la puerta en su espalda - ¿O me lo negarás?

Volvió a atrapar sus labios, pero esta vez fue diferente, ya que la estaba besando con urgencia, con desesperación, como si jamás volviera a hacerlo, besaba sus mejillas, besó su cuello, Candy solo se sostenía de la puerta como si temiera caer ya que sentía que sus piernas no la pudieran sostener más.

- Déjame hacerte mía de nuevo… - murmuró en su oreja, ella no contestó – por favor… quiero tenerte de nuevo… sentirte…

Candy lo empujó suavemente con sus dos manos en su pecho, lo miró y sonrió tristemente negando con su cabeza.

- No Terry… ¿Cómo quieres tenerme y sentirme si para ti soy solo un sexo maravilloso? No hay nada de sentimientos… no sentiremos nada… no sentiremos cuando las estrellas exploten, no veremos luces de colores… y yo quiero verlas… que las veamos juntos… - esto ultimo fue dicho en un susurro

Y salió del baño dejando a un Terry completamente desconcertado con aquellas palabras finales de Candy, las cuales creyó ella que él no las escuchó cuando las dijo.

¿Qué trató de decirle?

_Si, demasiado, amor_

_Si lo vives en mentira_

_Demasiado, te matará_

_Aunque no quieras creer,_

_Vender tu vida, y tu alma_

_Pero yo quiero volver,_

_Demasiando amor, te matará…_

**&**

- Ha sido una noche maravillosa… - Karen le decía a Albert cuando bajaron del auto

Habían estado dando vueltas por Picadilly Circus, Karen había resultado una guía muy comprometida con Albert, habían llegado a una zona de casas muy elegantes ubicadas en Richmoon, donde la chica vivía.

- Espero que te haya sido de mucha utilidad al enseñarte un poco de la ciudad… - dijo ella – sé que quizás no haya sido de mucha utilidad, ya que un hombre como tu…

Entonces Albert no dejó terminar a la chica, interrumpiéndola con un beso, el cual con la sorpresa inicial no supo como reaccionar.

- Yo… lo siento… no pude… - comenzó a decir el rubio

Pero ahora fue ella quien lo interrumpió envolviendo con sus brazos el cuello del rubio comenzando ahora ella a besarlo, Albert solo atinó a abrazarla y corresponder igualmente a aquel beso.

**&**

- Anthony creo que es hora de irme… - dijo Terry entrando a la salita y tomando su abrigo

- Si de acuerdo amigo…

- Me dio gusto que hayamos platicado como antes…

- Aunque no muchas cosas estuvieron muy bien definidas – dijo Anthony

- Amigo… eran parábolas –dijo sonriente Terry

- Lo sé, pero era un tema digno de profundizar

- Está bien, lo haremos en otra ocasión y prepárate con las preguntas y respuestas – sonrió Terry y se dieron la mano

Anthony lo acompañó a la puerta y ahí lo despidió, se quedó el rubio mirando hasta que el auto se despareció calle abajo.

**&**

En su recamara Candy se había encerrado, unas lágrimas se habían salido sin querer de sus ojos, pero ya las había limpiado.

Se estaba deshaciendo su trenza y el cabello dorado pareció revivir como si hubiera estado aprisionado mucho tiempo, comenzó a cepillarlo, se miraba en el espejo, sus ojos denotaban su estado de ánimo, estaban apagados, tristes.

No lo entendía… no sabía por qué se sentía de aquella forma, había tomado una decisión, sobre todo después de haber escuchado lo que Anthony pensaba y lo que Terry también había externado, se puso una pijama con pantalón y se acostó, y de Annie, si es que estaba con Archie, quizás no llegaría aquella noche.

Sabía que Anthony la haría feliz, eso era lo que quería, sobre todo, la ayudaría a olvidar muchas cosas de su pasado.

- Si… mañana le diré a Anthony que acepto ser su novia – dijo adormilada antes de cerrar sus ojos

**&**

Terry le había impreso mucha velocidad a su auto, las calles de Londres en aquel momento estaban menos transitadas por la hora que era, parecía que quisiera escapar.

Apretaba con fuerzas el volante, su mirada estaba fija en la carretera, no tenía idea hacia donde se dirigía, lo único que hacía era conducir, mientras dentro de su mente seguía escuchando las últimas palabras de Candy:

"… _que las veamos juntos… que las veamos juntos… que las veamos juntos…"_

Su camino lo llevó hasta cerca del puente de Londres, estaba un poco lejos de su casa, frenó de golpe su auto, las luces que iluminaban el puente parecieron hacerlo reaccionar un poco, salió del auto, se acercó a la baranda por donde pudo admirar el Támesis, estaba parado cerca de una farola, encendió un cigarro mientras sus ojos veían la corriente.

"… _que las veamos juntos… que las veamos juntos… que las veamos juntos…"_

Continuaba escuchando esas palabras, ahora con el sonido que hacía el río, las palabras de ella no quería entenderlas, no quería continuar escuchándolas, no quería hacerse ninguna idea, ni hacerse ninguna ilusión a nada.

- No entiendo… - comenzando a hablar consigo mismo – no lo entiendo…

Se sentó en el cofre de su auto mirando la corriente del río, la visión del agua, le recordó otra, en otro lugar, era un mar, entonces en su mente comenzaron a formarse imágenes, recordó justamente la época feliz de hace unos años, la época en la que estaba con Candy en América, en Miami… pero lamentablemente no todo fue felicidad, ya que cuando más contento estaba y con muchos planes en puerta, éstos fueron rotos como si de cristal se trataran… los cuales solo de acordarse, sentía de nuevo aquel dolor en su pecho.

_Aquella noche llegó como todas las noches al hotel donde se estaba hospedando, después de estar en compañía de esa pequeña pecosa que tanto lo hacía reír y sentirse tan feliz como nunca lo había estado en la vida, sentía que ella era la indicada, la mujer de su vida, en esas iba pensando, cuando el gerente del hotel, que ya lo conocía, lo detuvo._

_- Señor Granchester… - lo llamó_

_- ¿Si? – contestó_

_- Su padre el duque de Granchester… - dijo pomposamente el hombre – me pidió le avisara cuando usted llegara al hotel – Terry apretó los labios_

_- Gracias… - dijo quedamente y siguió al hombre_

_Subieron por uno de los elevadores, llegaron a uno de los pisos que estaban más arriba de donde se hospedaba Terry, era una de las suites más cara de ese hotel, típico del duque, pensó Terry._

_- Señor… ha llegado su hijo… - anunció nuevamente con pomposidad el gerente _

_- Gracias… _

_El duque esperó a que el gerente saliera para hablar con su hijo._

_El hombre era sumamente apuesto, a sus casi cincuenta años, su cabello aún castaño con unas hebras plateadas a los lados, sus ojos castaños tenían unas arrugas alrededor, su bien afeitado rostro mostraba la rigidez británica, era un hombre alto, Terry entonces aún era un poco más bajo que él, Bryce Granchester, aún se mantenía en un cuerpo atlético gracias al ejercicio que hacía, ya que su cuadra de caballos le proporcionaba los medios para hacerlo._

_- Hola Terrence… - esa forma de hablarle, demasiado formal, demasiado seco_

_- Hola padre… - de igual forma, no había acercamientos_

_- Hace mucho que no nos habíamos visto… _

_- Si…_

_- Toma asiento, necesito hablar contigo…_

_Terry con un respiro de resignación se sentó, su padre con parsimonia se sirvió de una mesilla donde había dispuestos un vino y unos bocadillos, así como otras bebidas._

_- ¿Gustas tomar algo? – preguntó su padre_

_- No señor… _

_- He recibido algunas noticias sobre ti – Terry se puso en guardia frunciendo su ceño – no muy agradables…_

_- ¿A que se refiere?_

_- A que te han visto con una chiquilla que tiene un negocio de curiosidades…_

_- ¿Y eso que? _

_- Recuerda que hay obligaciones que te esperan en Londres – continuó el duque – una de ellas es tu compromiso…_

_- ¿Mi compromiso? – preguntó extrañado_

_- Si… ¿No lo recuerdas? _

_- No, porque fue algo que usted hizo sin mi consentimiento…_

_- ¿Y desde cuando debo pedir tu consentimiento para mis acciones? – la voz del duque sonó severa _

_- Pues desde estos momentos le digo que no estoy de acuerdo con ese tonto compromiso – contestó poniéndose de pie – y no lo llevaré a cabo_

_- No puedes contradecir una orden mía Terrence – la voz de su padre iba cambiando de tono_

_- Esta vez no pienso obedecerlo padre… usted tomó una decisión por mi sin tomar en cuenta mis sentimientos_

_- Las cosas siempre han sido así Terrence, entre las familias…_

_- No me interesa – lo interrumpió, el duque lo miró con enojo – No haré lo que usted diga… - y comenzó a caminar a la puerta_

_- Entonces creo que tomaré otras medidas… - dijo el duque, Terry se detuvo – creo que los padres de tu "amiguita" tienen un negocio de algo… creo curiosidades me informaron… no tienen más… ¿Qué sucedería si de pronto no tuvieran ningún recurso? – Terry miraba a su padre furioso como si en algún momento a otro fuera a explotar – si se les retirara la concesión del lugar donde venden ¿qué pasaría? – se sirvió más vino en su copa – además, sé que su hermano parece que trabaja de medio tiempo en algún bar para ayudarse con sus estudios… sé que tiene una beca… ¿Y si se le retirara esa ayuda? ¿qué pasaría?_

_- No te atreverás… - olvidó la formalidad_

_- ¿Por qué no? Ayuda mucho tener un nombre lleno de nobleza, ser la familia siguiente en la sucesión a la corona…_

_- ¡Esto es América!_

_- ¿Y qué? – dijo con desprecio - el dinero ayuda, más si va con una recomendación… donde sea es lo mismo querido hijo… _

_- ¡No lo permitiré!_

_- ¿Qué harás? Te diré lo que harás… – se acercó a su hijo – terminarás todo con esa chica, y te regresarás a Londres conmigo para arreglar todo lo concerniente al compromiso con los Marlowe…_

_- ¿Por qué me haces esto? – volteó su mirada a otro lado_

_- Terrence… - el duque hizo ademán de levantar su mano pero se detuvo - ¿Acaso te has enamorado? – por un momento suavizó su mirada hacia su hijo_

_- ¿Tú no lo has estado jamás?_

_- No hablamos de mi… - volvió a poner su mirada seria y su tono sonó indiferente_

_- Mamá no lo hubiera permitido…_

_- Ella no decide – se volteó el duque dándole la espalda – el que decide aquí soy yo, así que harás lo que te ordeno… sino quien sufrirá las consecuencias será tu "amiguita"_

_- ¡No la llames así!_

_- La llamo como se me pega la gana – su tono era frío, pero no alzaba la voz, así que sonaba más severo – nos iremos mañana por la noche, así que haz lo que tengas que hacer… - su padre caminó hasta una puerta que era su recamara, sin despedirse de él_

_- ¡Mañana! – dijo con angustia Terry _

_Salió de aquella suite como si lo persiguieran hasta salir del hotel, se dirigió a la playa, ahí caminó y caminó, hasta llegar cerca de la casa donde vivía Candy, ahí se detuvo y se sentó en la arena, miraba la casa como si esperara que ella saliera en algún momento._

_Su mente era un caos total, sus azules ojos estaban llenos de tristeza, sin poderlo evitar más, comenzó a llorar, sus lágrimas eran amargas, lloraba como jamás en la vida creyó llorar nunca, ni cuando su padre lo llevó al colegio donde estaba ahora, privándolo de ver a su madre, quien había abandonado a su padre cumpliendo la amenaza que le hizo, si lo encerraba a él en ese colegio, en aquel momento era un niño, lloraba como tal._

_Lloró, lloró toda la noche, sabía que pronto amanecería y tenía que decirle adiós al amor de su vida, a la mujer que sabía que en otra vida había conocido, porque un amor como el que estaba sintiendo por ella no era algo que se sentía por cualquier chica._

_La amaba, la amaba como a nada, pero tenía que dejarla, tenía que protegerla, tenía que evitar que por culpa de él padeciera ella y sus padres._

_¿Cuánto tiempo lloró? No lo supo, sus ojos estaban en aquel momento, secos, tristes, cuando en el horizonte se comenzó a ver el cambio de color en el cielo, sus ojos habían perdido aquel brillo que tuvieron la noche anterior, estaban muertos._

¿¿Y todo para qué?? ¡Nada había valido la pena! ¡Ni siquiera el sacrificio que hizo! Sobre todo cuando descubrió todo acerca de Susana Marlowe, su famosa prometida, sintió nuevamente aquel coraje que jamás había podido dejar salir.

Se levantó enojado de donde había estado, volvió a la baranda, la realidad había vuelto, estaba en Londres ahora, el cielo también estaba comenzando a cambiar de color, en el horizonte anunciaba muy pronto el amanecer.

Dio un golpe en la baranda, sintió algo tibio en una de sus manos, abrió sus ojos, una lágrima había caído de sus ojos, trayendo con esa, otra y otras más…

* * *

Continuará…

¡¡Konnichiwa!!

Aquí está otro nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, y pues bueno, creo que poco a poco se irá develando lo que hizo que Terry abandonara a la pecas.

Quizás este momento de recuerdos de Terry, le ayuden para decidir qué hacer, si luchar o dejar que ella haga su vida con Anthony y hacerse a un lado ¿Qué hará?

Bueno, también espero les haya gustado el mini lemon de Stear y Patty, debió ser como debía, tierno, suave, como ellos mismos, que son la parte tranquila y fresa de esta historia, algún equilibrio debe haber, y si, les aseguro que todo fue con mucha protección jeje.

La canción que usé para las platicas entre Anthony y Terry se llama _"Too Much Love Will Kill you"_, es de uno de mis grupos favoritos Queen con la voz del grandioso Freddie Mercury.

Quiero agradecer como siempre a mi amiga Alek por tan bello fanart que engalana este capítulo.

Pido de antemano mil disculpas por los errores ortográficos y de redacción.

Bueno aquí está lo más bello… AGRADECIMIENTOS…

De verdad amigas, muchas gracias, no me canso nunca de repetir siempre que ustedes y para ustedes es que le echo ganas a esta historia y no la dejo en el intento o a medias, siempre ustedes serán mi mejor inspiración y apoyo para seguir adelante, ya que con sus ánimos me hacen continuar con la imaginación a todo lo que da, olvidándome de mis problemas y malas situaciones, de verdad ¡¡GRACIAS!!

¡Muchos besos amigas!

Lizette


	19. Cap 19

ADVERTENCIA,

**_ADVERTENCIA_****, **

**VUELVO A REPETIR, REPITO NUEVAMENTE, POR FAVOR,**** EN ESTE CAPÍTULO HABRAN SITUACIONES QUE PUEDEN RESULTAR OFENSIVAS, SI ES TU CASO, ABSTENTE DE CONTINUAR LEYENDO.**

**&**

**Este fic está enteramente dedicado a una amiga que hace unos años entró en mi corazón y que jamás pudo salir de ahí, una mujer tan especial y de quien, doy gracias a la vida, al destino y a Dios por haberla puesto en mi camino. Nunca la olvidaré... Claide, eres un ángel ahora y siempre estarás en mi corazón... donde quiera que estés siempre vivirás entre nosotras...**

**&**

Ya había desilusión, dolor

Y resignación el tiempo

Supo esperar y así la deje de amar

No había más que decir

Había llegado el fin

Hacia 2 años ya que no me la encontraba

Estaba aprendiendo como vivir

Ya de ti me olvidaba cuando te vi

Con la mirada desesperada.

Y fue tan fuerte volver a verte

Sufrí tanto tiempo por ti

Hasta mirarte, recuperarte y saber que te irías sin mi

Y fue tan fuerte volver a creer en los 2

Basto mirarte, volver a amarte

Para perderte de nuevo amor...

Sentí tanta confusión al verte tan fría amor

Así fue que comprendí que tú no eras para mí

**&**

**Te amo y Te odio **

**Cáp. 19**

Los ojos de Archie miraban sin ver hacia el ventanal aquel cambio de luz que se estaba produciendo por el anuncio del nuevo amanecer, estaba recostado en la cama, la cual estaba ocupada por una chica de cabellos oscuros, quien dormía placidamente tapada con una sabana, su respiración era normal.

Archie, vestido únicamente con sus pantalones, sin camisa, seguía sin comprender la actitud que tuvo con Annie, quien había estado completamente diferente, llena de excitación gracias a la droga que Brian le administró quien sabe como.

Lo único que Archie atinó a hacer cuando vio como Annie se comportaba fue corresponder y aprovechar la oportunidad, pero algo lo detuvo y no entendió que fue, se odió por ello, sabía que se arrepentiría después pero ni modo, a pesar de todo era un caballero.

_- Annie espera… _

_- ¿Qué…? – dijo la chica sin dejar de besarlo_

_- Creo que deberíamos dejarlo…_

_- ¿Por qué Archie…? Quiero estar contigo, te necesito, siento que esto que no entiendo me está quemando por dentro…_

_- Por eso Annie, no debes sentirte así…_

_- ¡Pero es que no puedo controlarme! – decía Annie con una urgencia en su voz – ¡hazme el amor Archie!_

_Las manos de Annie fueron a su camisa y la abrieron descubriendo el pecho de Archie y comenzó a besarlo con desesperación, alcanzando su cinturón el cual __desabrochó,__ y también su pantalón lo abrió, comenzando a acariciar su masculinidad por encima de la ropa, logrando despertar su excitación también._

_Por un momento Archie sucumbió, acariciando a su vez a la chica, bajando sus ropas hasta la cintura, empezando a tocarle sus senos hasta que estos se irguieron, besaba su cuello y alcanzó con su boca uno de ellos, logrando así gemidos en Annie._

_- ¡Oh Archie! – la voz de ella estaba ronca_

_Pero fue el detonante para el chico, se detuvo, mirando a Annie que ya estaba acostada en el sillón._

_- No… - dijo – ven… - le tomó de una mano levantándola_

_- ¿Dónde vamos?_

_Pero no le contestó y la llevó por el departamento de Terry, el cual él ya conocía muy bien hasta llegar a una puerta._

_- Entra… - le dijo_

_- ¿Lo haremos aquí? – preguntó ella – es emocionante, nunca lo hemos hecho en el baño…_

_- Si…_

_Comenzó a desnudarla, hizo un gran esfuerzo para no tomarla en esos momentos, su masculinidad reaccionó con más ímpetu al mirar ese cuerpo tan bello, aquel cuerpo que solo él había tocado._

_Annie se sentó en la bañera mirándolo, pero Archie en vez de quitarse la ropa, abrió la regadera dejando caer el agua fría._

_- ¡¡Aaaahhh!! – Annie brincó al sentirla - ¡Archie!_

_- Solo así trataré de quitarte la porquería que aquel imbécil te dio…_

_- ¡¡Aaahhh!! – la chica solo sentía caer el agua, no podía levantarse, Archie la sujetaba para impedirlo aunque se estuviera mojando él también_

_Annie temblaba cuando Archie cerró la llave, la ayudó a levantar y la envolvió en una toalla, la cargó, ella titilaba de frío._

_Fueron a la recamara extra que Terry tenía, ahí la sentó y se puso a secarle el cabello._

_- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó_

_- Mareada… siento que la habitación da muchas vueltas…_

_- Acuéstate… pronto se te pasará_

_No contestó, hizo lo que él le dijo, cerró sus ojos, estaba desnuda debajo de la toalla, Archie miraba su respiración, notó que ya estaba normal, ya no temblaba, le quitó la toalla, el cuerpo de ella quedó al descubierto, las sienes de Archie palpitaron._

_Se acercó a ella, pasó una mano por su mejilla, bajó por su brazo, delineó su cadera hasta bajar por sus piernas, tomó la sabana y la tapó, apagó la luz y salió de la habitación._

Dormitó en la sala, esperando quizás que Terry regresara, pero no lo hizo, sintió un poco de frío y regresó a la habitación de Annie, se recostó en la cama a un lado de ella mirándola dormir.

**&**

¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde que derramó las últimas lágrimas?

¿No lo sabía o no lo quería recordar? Quizás lo segundo, ya que era muy doloroso para él todos esos recuerdos, justamente ahora tenía que volver a vivir esos momentos, creyó que los había superado, pero no había sido así.

"… _que las veamos juntos… que las veamos juntos… que las veamos juntos…"_

Aquellas palabras, una vez las dijo ella… hace tiempo ¿cuándo fue? Justamente cuando le tuvo que decir adiós…

"… _- ¡Terry! – una cantarina voz lo hizo voltear_

_Había pasado toda la noche ahí sentado, sabía que ella saldría temprano, siempre salía a nadar antes de comenzar sus labores en la tienda de sus padres._

_- ¡Qué alegría verte!_

_Ella se había abalanzado a sus brazos, él la abrazó también fuertemente como si no quisiera soltarla, quería quizás transmitirle su angustia, su impotencia de no poder evitar la separación._

_- ¡Qué malo eres! – Dijo a su oído, él no respondió – ¡debiste decirme que te quedarías toda la noche…hubiéramos podido ver las estrellas…me gusta tanto que las veamos juntos!..."_

"… _que las veamos juntos… que las veamos juntos… que las veamos juntos…"_

Los ojos enrojecidos de Terry se cerraron, hizo acopio de sus fuerzas para evitar volver a recordar y revivir ese momento tan difícil para él.

Sus manos apretaban la baranda, su cuerpo estaba tratando de contener los estremecimientos que causaban los sollozos que a duras penas contenía mientras apretaba sus labios.

- ¿Terry? – una voz lo hizo darse cuenta del lugar donde estaba

Tratando de componerse, respiró hondamente antes de volverse y ver quien lo había venido a interrumpir.

- Oh… Albert… - dijo un poco sorprendido

- Lo siento… creo que no es buen momento ¿verdad? – preguntó el rubio un tanto apenado

- No te preocupes, todo está bien… - pero sus ojos desmentían sus palabras, pero Albert no dijo más - ¿Y tú que haces por aquí? Estás un poco lejos de casa

- Pues… vine a dejar a su casa a una… buena amiga – sonrió – que espero pronto sea algo más que una amiga – Terry igual sonrió – pasaba por aquí y te vi

- Ya veo… - volvió su mirada al río

Albert lo miró con discreción, sabía que algo no estaba bien con Terry, lo poco que había llegado a conocer de este chico era que siempre tenía puesta una careta defensiva, dentro de él quizás era lo contrario a lo que aparentaba ser.

- Sabes… extraño el lugar donde crecí… - comenzó a decir Albert, Terry no volteó, pero el rubio sabía que le estaba prestando atención – creo que antes éramos más felices mi hermana y yo… sobre todo con nuestros padres… allá siempre brillaba el sol… Londres es una ciudad que a veces no lo ves brillar

- Siempre es gris… - comentó en voz baja Terry

- Si… pero no siempre debería ser así… debería haber sol algunas veces… sabes, tengo hambre – sonrió - ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a desayunar? – preguntó

- No lo sé…

- Anda, solo pasaremos a comprar algunas cosas para preparar el desayuno…

- ¿Tú cocinarás? – preguntó con los ojos abiertos Terry

- ¡Claro! Es una de las cosas que me tocaba hacer… cuando vivían mis padres… - dijo

- Pues…

- Te aseguro que aprendí a hacerlo muy bien, mi madre era la mejor cocinera… - sonreía

- De acuerdo…

Así, Terry subió a su auto y siguió a Albert, hicieron una parada en un lugar e hicieron unas compras, después, cada uno subió a su auto, encaminándose a Nothing Hill.

**&**

Archie venía saliendo del baño secándose su cabello con una toalla, venía vestido únicamente con sus pantalones, y su torso venía desnudo, unas gotitas de agua recorrían su piel.

Annie había despertado hacia un momento y observaba a aquel hombre, sin poder evitarlo, un cosquilleo sintió en cierta zona íntima, solo de recordar las ocasiones en las que tenían relaciones.

- Has despertado… - dijo Archie al sentir la mirada de ella – vístete, debemos irnos…

Ella se levantó envolviéndose en una sábana al darse cuenta que estaba desnuda.

Comenzó a vestirse en silencio, se sentía pésimo, la cabeza le dolía, no entendía por qué, si ella nunca tomaba alcohol, pero lo cierto es que recordaba que en la disco cuando estaba con Brian, comenzó a sentir una euforia desconocida, una excitación muy grande y desesperada por tener sexo.

No miraba a Archie, sentía vergüenza, ya que ella prácticamente fue quien le rogaba tener relaciones y él no lo aceptó llevándola a la regadera.

- Vamos… - dijo el chico

Ella solo asintió, salieron a la calle y tomaron un auto de alquiler, dentro de éste, ninguno de los dos habló nada.

**&**

- Hola extraño… - Patty estaba apoyada en sus codos cuando Stear abrió sus ojos

- Hola… - contestó sonriente

Callados, sonrieron mutuamente mirándose, recordando la noche que pasaron juntos, habían consumado su amor, algo que los dos decidieron que así ocurriera.

- Creo que debemos…- dijo Patty

- Ven… - la tomó de un brazo jalándola

- ¡Stear! – sonreía sorprendida

- Sé que debemos irnos, pero aún es temprano, podemos quedarnos un poco más de tiempo… - la abrazó

- Pero tú debes llegar a casa, no avisaste…

- Saben que estoy contigo

- Precisamente por eso – dijo con un poco de pena – imagina lo que pensarán entonces…

- Mmm – dijo pensativo – creo que tienes razón… debemos levantarnos… pero – comenzó a besarla – tenemos tiempo de bañarnos juntos – sonrió provocativo

- ¡Stear! – dijo Patty con un rubor

- ¡Vamos! – se levantó mostrando su desnudez, haciendo que la chica se pusiera aún más roja al mirarlo de esa forma

Pero entonces ella sonrió, sabía que no debería haber inhibiciones, ya habían dado un paso más en su relación y como tal debían conducirse. Se levantó también sonriendo, mostrando de igual forma su desnudez y tomados de la mano se dirigieron al baño que Patty tenía en su habitación.

**&**

La casa en Nothing Hill aún estaba en silencio cuando Terry y Albert llegaron, con renuencia el castaño evitó mirar hacia las escaleras, donde sabía estaban tanto la recamara de Candy como la de Anthony y acompañó a Albert hasta la cocina para dejar las compras.

Lo primero que preparó Albert fue café, el cual inundó la habitación de aroma delicioso. Le sirvió una taza a Terry y otra a él mismo.

- Delicioso… -dijo Terry

- Esta mezcla es la que le gustaba tomar a mi padre…

- ¿Lo extrañas mucho, verdad?

- Era el mejor de los tipos, creo que el hubiera desempeñado mejor el papel de Patriarca de los Andrey que yo… - dijo con nostalgia – yo… aún no puedo adaptarme a eso…

- Entiendo…

- Pero pues debo hacerlo, no puedo darle la espalda a nada… - comenzó a picar unos pimientos – vamos ayúdame –le dijo a Terry – rompe esos huevos en ese recipiente… - pero éste no sabía ni siquiera cómo iba a hacerlo – déjame mostrarte como… - dijo sonriendo Albert y tomó un huevo con una de sus manos y lo rompió echándolo al recipiente - ¿ves? No es tan difícil… - y continuó con su tarea de seguir picando los pimientos

Terry con un poco de torpeza comenzó a hacer las cosas como Albert le había mostrado, pero lógicamente Terry jamás en su vida había siquiera estado en una cocina, ni en su casa siquiera, cuando quería algo, lo mandaba pedir, esto era algo nuevo para él, rompió uno de los huevos, pero todo el contenido cayó fuera del recipiente, tomó unas servilletas y trató de limpiar manchando más la mesa, la mirada de Terry se llenó de inquietud.

- Buenos días hermano… - una voz lo hizo soltar un huevo que cayó al piso estrellándose

- Perdón… - dijo Terry sin saber que hacer

- Oh no te preocupes Terry – contestó Albert – buenos días Candy… - saludó a su hermana - ¿Podrías ayudar a Terry? – le dijo

- Si, claro… - contestó con no muy buena gana - pero primero me serviré un poco de tu café… sabía que ese aroma lo conocía

Terry se sentía bastante avergonzado, pero no lo iba a demostrar, no delante de Candy, quien con una taza humeante de café se acercó a la mesa donde estaba Terry sin poder evitar mirarlo, los ojos verdes sonreían al notar aquella pena que embargaba a Terry, solo ella sabía adivinar aquel sentimiento.

- Permíteme… - le dijo suavemente y tomó un paño para limpiar aquel desastre – listo – dijo después de haber terminado – ahora… observa como romperlos cuando no eres un experto como mi hermano – lo dijo sin ninguna intención, en su voz no había ni siquiera un tono de critica – aquí están ya listos… - le dio el recipiente con varios huevos en él a Albert

- Gracias – contestó el rubio – sírvele más café a Terry – le dijo a Candy – creo que lo necesita…

Ella hizo lo que le pidió, sirvió y le entregó su vaso al castaño, sentándose frente a él, solo se escuchaban los sonidos que hacía Albert con el cuchillo.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, solo eran conscientes de sus propias vibraciones.

- Candy… ¿Podrían tú y Terry ser tan amables de llevar platos al comedor?

- Si, claro

Así los dos con platos suficientes, tazas, vasos y unos cubiertos, Candy comenzó a acomodarlos, poniendo antes unos pequeños manteles, todo esto bajo la mirada atenta de Terry.

Candy estaba vestida con unos pants y una blusa ligera, no hacía tanto frío, su cabello lo había trenzado y unos rizos sobresalían a los lados de su rostro.

- Creo que ya quedó todo… - dijo ella

Silencio…

- Bueno, iré a…

- No le respondas aún a Anthony…

- ¿Cómo dices? – lo miró pero él le daba la espalda

- Que no le respondas nada aún a Anthony

- ¿Por qué?

- Solo te lo pido… - la voz de él sonaba diferente

- Creo que es algo que yo debo decidir ¿no lo crees?

- Solo…

.- ¡Hola chicos! – una voz interrumpió lo que Terry iba a decir

- ¡Anthony! – Candy lo volteó a mirar con una sonrisa – creí que dormirías hasta más tarde

- ¿Crees que podría dormir mientras olía algo tan delicioso? – preguntó alzando una taza, se acercó a ellos – hola Terry… creí que te vería hasta mañana en la escuela…

- Yo lo invité… - otra voz, Albert venía con una cacerola humeante en las manos – me lo encontré por ahí y pues le pedí que nos acompañara a desayunar

Candy y Terry no comentaron nada, quizás cada uno estaba pensando lo poco que pudieron comentar.

A Candy le había intrigado el por qué Terry le pedía no aceptar a Anthony, claro que era algo que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar, ya que era decisión de ella si le decía si o no.

- ¿Qué esperamos? – preguntó Albert sentándose - ¿Y los demás?

¡OH, la pregunta del millón!

- Pues como sabes, Stear seguramente estará en casa de Patty… - comenzó a decir Anthony – y Archie…

- Archie salió con Annie… - contestó Terry

- Ya veo… - fue todo lo que dijo, pero estaba serio – bueno… - cambiando de actitud sonrió – comamos…

Se sirvieron comenzando a comer lo que Albert había cocinado, había hecho un omelet con verduras que comieron con buen apetito.

- ¡Delicioso! – dijo Anthony

- Mis felicitaciones Albert… - comentó Terry

- Mi hermano es muy buen cocinero… - dijo Candy

En esas estaban cuando escucharon abrirse la puerta de la entrada y vieron pasar a Annie corriendo subir las escaleras y al momento venía Archie, quien se detuvo y volteó a mirar a los que estaban en el comedor.

- Oh, buenos días… - dijo con voz queda

- Buenos días… - saludaron casi al unísono todos, Archie entonces se dio la vuelta para subir las escaleras

- Archie… - Albert lo llamó, se levantó seguido de las miradas de los tres chicos – ven, necesito hablar contigo

Archie lanzó un bufido de inconformidad, aunque sin hablar ni oponerse, siguió a Albert, Terry observó aquello seriamente, posiblemente tendría problemas, Candy pensó lo mismo, ya que sabía de la atracción que Annie tenía hacia Archie.

Candy se levantó y comenzó a recoger los platos.

- Te ayudo… - dijo Anthony

Terry sin hablar comenzó a hacer lo mismo, todo eso era nuevo para el inglés, levantar platos de la mesa, haber estado dentro de una cocina, pero no iba a dejar solos a Anthony y a Candy.

**&**

Mientras tanto, en una habitación que hacía las veces de estudio, y de biblioteca, estaban Archie y Albert.

- Toma asiento… - le dijo el rubio a Archie, quien con su cara adusta lo hizo – creo que necesito una explicación…

- ¿Explicación? – preguntó sin entender

- Si… parece que no te has dado cuenta de la hora que es… - Archie no contestó, apretó sus labios – además, tampoco es hora de que Annie ande en la calle ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con ella?

- Solo salimos… - contestó – no tiene nada de malo, no hicimos nada malo… - dijo, Albert lo miró

- Solo quiero pedirte que tomes en cuenta que Annie es como mi hermana, está en el mismo nivel que Candy, así que quiero que la respetes y tomes en consideración lo que te pido, si vas a tener algún tipo de relación con ella, lo hagas de una manera que no salga afectada, porque entonces si me molestaré… - Archie se puso más serio, sus ojos mostraban su molestia, pero apretando más sus labios, solo asintió

- ¿Puedo irme?

- Una cosa más… - Archie se detuvo y volteó a mirarlo – sé que son jóvenes y que gustan de salir y divertirse, pero, también deben llegar a una hora decente a casa… espero que se comporten… y lo hablaré también con los demás

- De acuerdo…

Así sin más palabras, Archie se levantó y se fue, aunque evitó cerrar la puerta con fuerza, fue inevitable que no lo hiciera, la cual casi se azotó.

Pasó por el comedor sin mirar a nadie, subió las escaleras hasta dirigirse aún más arriba, lo que antes era el desván, ahí entró y cerró azotando la puerta.

Se quitó su ropa con enojo y se tiró a la cama, cerró sus ojos, el sueño lo envolvió, ya que casi no había dormido durante la noche.

**&**

- ¡Que bien que hayan recogido todo! – dijo Albert entrando a la cocina, donde Candy ponía los trastes sucios en el lava trastes

Terry estaba sentado y Anthony a un lado de ella.

- ¿Y Archie? – preguntó Terry

- Fue a su habitación – contestó Albert

- Voy a verlo… - dijo Terry y se levantó

- Yo iré a ver a Annie… - dijo Candy

Los dos salieron al mismo tiempo, no hablaron hasta que llegaron al segundo piso.

. Quiero decirte… -comenzó a decir Candy deteniendo a Terry en el pasillo – que no tengo ni la más mínima intención de hacer lo que me pides…

- ¿Y puedo saber por qué pecosa? – preguntó, ese mote, ese mote

- Porque tu no puedes decir lo que puedo y no puedo hacer… he tomado una decisión y la llevaré a cabo

Los dos hablaban en voz baja, ya que estaban en el descansillo de las escaleras que los llevarían al segundo piso, tratando que no los vieran desde abajo.

- No lo hagas… - le dijo tomándola de un brazo

- Terry… lo he decidido… yo…

- No lo amas – la interrumpió

- Creo que eso solo puedo decidirlo yo… ¿no lo crees?

- Te lo pido por favor…

¿Acaso escuchó bien? ¿Terry pidiéndole por favor las cosas? Aquello si que la había sorprendido.

- Solo quiero que escuches lo que te diré… y ya después decide lo que tú quieras…

La soltó y caminó delante de ella, demasiado sorprendida, se quedó en el mismo lugar donde la dejó, él la miró desde arriba y le dijo:

- Hoy volvemos al colegio… te esperaré en el lugar de siempre – dijo y subió las escaleras que lo llevarían al desván.

**&**

Lamentablemente ni Candy ni Terry pudieron hablar con sus amigos respectivamente, ya que Archie estaba completamente dormido, así como Annie, lo cual era lógico ya que la noche anterior no habían descansado.

Albert después del almuerzo también se dirigió a su habitación, para poder descansar un poco ya que igual que sus primos, no había dormido absolutamente nada, claro que no se arrepentía, ya que había pasado una noche estupenda al lado de esa chica tan bella, por lo que quedaron juntos Candy, Terry y Anthony.

Terry tuvo que marcharse, no sin antes darle una última mirada a Candy, quien se puso un poco nerviosa, porque sentía que se delataría él mismo con aquellas actitudes al mostrar demasiada atención hacia ella.

De igual forma, Albert antes de que todos se fueran al colegio, habló con ellos y les pidió de una manera muy cortés que mantuvieran las reglas de la casa y no llegaran tan tarde, casi al amanecer.

El único que no habló y se mantuvo serio, casi enfadado fue Archie, Stear lo miraba de reojo, sabía que algo había sucedido para que Albert tomara esas medidas, después se lo preguntaría a su hermano.

Así, todos se dirigieron al colegio, como solo tenían un auto por el momento, el cual Albert tomó para su uso, Archie y Stear quedaron de acuerdo en irse juntos en uno de alquiler.

- ¿Qué sucedió hermano? – preguntó Stear conforme iban viajando al colegio.

- Nada… - contestó con enojo Archie mirando por la ventanilla

- Sé que algo tuvo que pasar para que Albert nos llamara la atención, la cual en cierta forma tiene razón…

- ¿¿Razón?? ¿Crees que tiene razón? – preguntó con enojo - ¡Nos hemos pasado siempre encerrados en ese colegio desde hace años y no tenemos derecho a divertirnos aunque sea un poco! ¿Qué sabe él?

- Archie…

- ¡No Stear! ¡Estoy harto! ¡Y encima me sale con la estupidez que no le vaya yo a hacer algo a Annie!

- Debiste tener cuidado, sabes bien que ella es también como su hermana

- ¿Tú también me dirás que no le haga nada a la desvalida de Annie? – dijo con sarcasmo

- Solo te digo que tengas cuidado, si ella sale de alguna manera perjudicada, no quiero imaginar lo que Albert sería capaz de hacerte…

- ¿Qué puede hacerme? ¡Solamente que me deje fuera del testamento familiar! ¡O que me retire la mesada!

- Pues eso podría hacer… - contestó Stear – sabes bien que es el Jefe de la Familia

- ¡¡Diablos Stear!!

- Annie es una chica muy dulce Archie, está enamorada de ti…

- ¡Pero yo de ella no!

- ¿Y por qué no la dejas en paz? – preguntó Stear con calma, Archie apretó sus labios – quizás te guste, pero no quieres reconocerlo… entonces déjala en paz – continuó – antes de que le hagas más daño

**&**

La noche había caído, las farolas en el colegio se encendieron, pronto se escucharían las campanadas para anunciar el momento en que todo mundo debiera estar en sus habitaciones y apagar las luces.

Claro estaba que eso no todos los alumnos lo iban a respetar, ya que algunas sombras se dejaban ver en los pasillos cuidándose de que nadie las descubriera.

Una de ellas claro, era Candy, quien no necesitaba atravesar pasillos y escaleras, ya que siempre salía por su ventana brincando hacia los árboles, los cuales cubrían toda visión desde los pisos superiores.

La rubia caminaba por el sendero que la llevaría hasta donde Terry le había "pedido" verle, pensó en no ir al lugar, pero sabía que si no iba, él sería capaz de ir hasta su habitación, así que no tuvo más remedio que encontrarse en aquella situación.

Pero entonces, un sonido la hizo detenerse, no era cualquier sonido, era una melodía, una que conocía muy bien, comenzó a caminar lentamente, como si aquellas notas la hechizaran y la hicieran transportarse a otro mundo, aquella música… la que ella había interpretado… aquel violín parecía casi llorar, anhelando el regreso de ese momento… añorando lo vivido… rogando al tiempo que le diera una oportunidad.

Se recargó en un árbol mirando a Terry mientras sus dedos arrancaban de aquellas cuerdas las notas que la estaban haciendo vibrar de emoción, al grado de casi hacerla llorar.

Cuando la música cesó, Terry la miró.

- ¿Hace cuánto que estás ahí? – preguntó él

- Poco…

Observó como Terry guardaba el violín en su estuche con mucho cuidado, realmente estimaba el instrumento.

- Yo también quiero decirte algo… -comenzó a decir Candy

- Yo volví Candy… - la interrumpió

- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó

- Volví a Miami a buscarte… - Candy se dejó caer en el pasto con una mirada llena de completa confusión – después… después que yo… volví al poco tiempo – Terry estaba parado sin mirarla, sus ojos se perdían en el horizonte, había algo indescifrable en ellos – a buscarte… incluso el lugar donde estaba tu tienda lo estaban derrumbando… - continuaba – mi padre… me había obligado a dejarte…

¡Dios! ¿¿Qué era todo aquello? La mente de Candy era un completo caos… no ahora… no podía venir Terry y decirle todo aquello… no ahora que era demasiado tarde

- No tiene caso que me digas nada más… - interrumpió Candy

- ¡Por eso te pedía que no le contestaras a Anthony! – se dejó caer también en el césped frente a ella - ¡Por eso te pedí que esperaras para poderte decir todo esto! – tomó el rostro de la rubia con sus manos para hacer que lo mirara - ¡Yo volví a buscarte! ¡Volví a tu lado!

Sus labios buscaron los de ella, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello que estaba diciendo Terry, él entonces la envolvió con sus brazos, y comenzó a besarla con frenesí, con una desesperación.

Candy al sentir aquellos labios moverse en los suyos, no pudo resistir más y también correspondió a Terry, se besaron como si nunca se hubieran besado jamás, como si fuera la primera vez que se encontraban en la vida y no quisieran dejarse ir.

- Candy… oh Candy… - decía él murmurando cerca de sus labios – no tienes idea cuanto he padecido… - volvió a besarla – hablaremos con Anthony, sé que él…

- ¡NO! – lo alejó de ella

- Candy… - no entendía el proceder de la rubia

- ¡No Terry! – estaba llorando – ¡No hay un "podemos"! – se tapó su rostro, mojaba sus manos con las lágrimas

- Pero ¿Por qué? – Candy no hablaba, lloraba - ¡Dime! ¿¿Por qué no podemos hablar con Anthony??

- Porque… - no podía hablar, su voz estaba muy afectada – porque… ¡He aceptado a Anthony!

* * *

Continuará…

Ok, ok…

Sé que me van a querer linchar por semejante confesión, pero es que era inevitable que no sucedieran las cosas así, muchas querrán quizás matar a Candy por necia, por tratar de darse una oportunidad, muchas dirán que no debió apresurarse, pero ella no sabía lo que Terry le iba a decir, o en qué momento aceptó Candy a Anthony, lo cierto es que está hecho.

En el siguiente capítulo se verá como aceptó a Anthony, y de nueva cuenta sé que me continuarán lloviendo las maldiciones por todo lo que está ocurriendo, pero pues las cosas son así, echen la culpa a lo que he estado pasando por estos momentos, estoy un poco deprimida, triste, y lo peor es que es por un amor, jamás pensé que eso fuera a ocurrirme, creí que estaba curada de espanto, jejejeje.

Así que si ven cosas deprimentes y tristes, yo soy la única culpable, y nadie más.

Agradezco a mi amiga Alek por tan bello fanart que adorna como siempre este fic.

La canción del comienzo se llama PERDERTE DE NUEVO, del grupo Camila.

Mil disculpas por los errores ortográficos y de redacción.

AHORA VIENE LO MÁS BELLO… A G R A D E C I M I E N T O S

Miles y miles de gracias por todos y cada uno de los mensajes y reviews que he recibido de parte de todas ustedes, no me cansaré nunca de decirles todo esto, la verdad es que con sus ánimos y su apoyo tengo en forma desmedida todo para seguir adelante con esta locura de historia, y pues espero me sigan hasta el final de todo.

Bueno pues por aquí nos veremos muy pronto con el siguiente capítulo, espero me tengan paciencia.

Saludos.

Lizette.


	20. Chapter 20

**_ADVERTENCIA_****, **

**VUELVO A REPETIR, REPITO NUEVAMENTE, POR FAVOR,**** EN ESTE CAPÍTULO HABRAN SITUACIONES QUE PUEDEN RESULTAR OFENSIVAS, SI ES TU CASO, ABSTENTE DE CONTINUAR LEYENDO.**

**&**

**Este fic está enteramente dedicado a una amiga que hace unos años entró en mi corazón y que jamás pudo salir de ahí, una mujer tan especial y de quien, doy gracias a la vida, al destino y a Dios por haberla puesto en mi camino. Nunca la olvidaré... Claide, eres un ángel ahora y siempre estarás en mi corazón... donde quiera que estés siempre vivirás entre nosotras...**

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, hoy dejaré en el comienzo mis comentarios…**

**Quizás he tardado un poco en acabar este fic, pero es que he estado buscando opiniones masculinas en cuanto al contexto de la historia, ya que he tocado maneras de pensar muy diferentes a nosotras las mujeres, los hombres tienen otra forma de ver la lealtad, el amor y la amistad diferente a como nosotras lo podemos ver, y prueba de ello es lo que he podido averiguar… ni siquiera lo imaginan lo que ellos pueden decidir en una situación como la que está viviendo Territo.**

**He tratado de desarrollarlo de una manera más cercana a la visión y opinión de ellos, así que espero que les guste en esta ocasión y pues sus comentarios, pues ya saben donde mandarlos.**

**Y bueno, creo que jamás, jamás, jamás dejaré de agradecer enormemente por todo el apoyo y los ánimos brindados a mi persona y a mi fic, y pues creo que debo comentarles, que por el momento estamos muy bien mi hija y yo, tenemos salud, yo estoy tratando de salir adelante poco a poco en cuanto a problemillas laborales, no puedo caerme, alguien depende de mi y pues por ella debo darme fuerzas para continuar caminando, además claro de que me echa ánimos de terminar este fic también.**

**Otra cosita… (u.u) en cuanto a cuestión amorosa, ya ven que les comenté que pues algo había llegado a mi vida, algo que no me esperaba, creí que no habría alguien para mi, pero no, no fue así, alguien estaba dispuesto para mi, y no saben, estoy super contenta de que todo haya salido muy bien, mi corazón ha vuelto a latir por una persona, la cual creo que es alguien muy,muy especial y pues ha llegado a entrar en mi corazón de una forma que jamás creí.**

**Amigas… muchas, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo brindado a este fic, sus mensajes, comentarios, reviews que ha sido tan amables de tomarse la molestia y mandarmelos no tienen idea de cómo los valoro, los leo y releo a cada rato para poder darme ánimos y ánimos y salir adelante con esta historia.**

**Agradezco como siempre a mi amiga Alek por alojar a este fic y adornarlo bellamente como solo ella lo sabe hacer.**

**Bueno, espero no tardarme mucho con el siguiente capítulo, con el cual quizás ya comience la cuenta regresiva.**

**Cuídense mucho y creo que me volví a extender demasiado (u.uU**

**Besos.**

**Lizette.**

**Ahora si, lean:**

* * *

**Te amo y Te odio **

**Cáp. 20**

¿A dónde fue el pasado que no volverá?

¿A dónde fue tu risa que me hacia volar?

¿Dónde quedo la llave de nuestra ilusión?

¿A dónde la alegría de tu corazón?

Y se va como todo se va

Como el agua del río hacia el mar

Y se va como todo se va...

El tiempo que pasó y no supe ver

Las horas que ya no quieren volver

¿Dónde están, dónde están corazón?

Los días que sabíamos amar

La brisa que llegaba desde el mar

¿Dónde están, dónde están corazón?

¿A dónde fue tu cara de felicidad?

¿A dónde están los besos que supimos dar?

¿Dónde quedó el pasado que no volverá?

¿Los días que vivimos en cualquier lugar?

Y se va como todo se va

Como el agua del río hacia el mar

Y se va como todo se va

¿Dónde están, dónde están corazón?

**&**

"… _- ¿Se ha ido Terry? _

_- Si… - contestó Anthony volteando _

_Él no se había dado cuenta que Candy estaba detrás de él, ni tampoco la escuchó bajar, ensimismado en sus pensamientos después de haber "jugado" con Terry a sus parábolas._

_Pero Anthony sabía que algo había detrás de todo aquel juego de palabras que a Terry le gustaba hacer, siempre había algo, casi siempre eran temores de su amigo, pero no creía que aún dentro de su corazón continuara la amargura._

_- Pero ¿Qué haces levantada? – le preguntó sonriendo – creí que estaba dormida desde hace horas._

_- Estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero pues he estado pensando en algunas cosas… - sonreía con un poco de timidez_

_- ¿Ah si? _

_- Si… algunas cuestiones que están pendientes entre tu… y yo… - se sentó en el mismo sillón, quedando frente a él – yo quería que supieras que he estado pensando mucho sobre tu… petición… - no lo miraba, como si le diera un poco de pena hacerlo – yo quería que supieras algo antes de darte mi respuesta…_

_- No me interesa Candy… - la interrumpió_

_- Es que es importante Anthony – lo miró_

_- ¿Qué es lo que debo saber? Lo único que me interesa es saber lo que tu me quieres decir hoy, ahora… - le tomó la mano _

_- Anthony…_

_- Yo trataré de hacer que lo olvides todo, que lo que hayas vivido en el pasado y te hizo daño no lo recuerdes más…_

_- ¿Cómo puedes…? – habló en voz baja_

_- ¿Saberlo? Es fácil… tus ojos han estado muchas veces tristes… sé que lo de tus padres te afectó mucho, lo entiendo, pero también había algo más… _

_¿Acaso Anthony pudo haber visto algo más allá dentro de ella?_

_- También creo… - continuó hablando Anthony acercándose a ella – que lo que sientes por mi no es tan fuerte como lo que hubo en tu pasado… - Candy tenía que decirle lo que hubo antes y sobre todo con quien _

_- Debo decirte…_

_- No… - puso sus dedos en los labios de ella – no me digas nada, no quiero saberlo… solo me importa lo que habrá a partir de hoy…_

_- Anthony… - ella lo miró calidamente, una agradable sensación sentía en su pecho cuando el rubio acarició su mejilla – me pediste una oportunidad… - los azules ojos se abrieron con sorpresa – y yo… acepto…_

_- ¡Candy! – pareciera que miles de estrellas se prendieron en los ojos del chico al escuchar esas palabras - ¡Oh es un sueño esto! – se levantó y la hizo levantarse_

_Candy sonreía mientras él la tomaba de las manos y besaba una a una._

_- No sabes cuán feliz me acabas de hacer… - dijo él y la abrazó – lo deseaba tanto este momento…_

_Lenta y tiernamente acercó sus labios a los de ella, quien contuvo un respiro al sentir aquel beso que le estaba dando ese muchacho, era un beso tranquilo, suave, diferente, muy diferente… este beso era de Anthony…"_

El cabello de Terry tapaba su rostro que estaba mirando hacia abajo, aún frente a ella, sus manos apretaban el poco césped que podían agarrar, su cuerpo parecía estar tratando de soportar el poco control que le quedaba aún.

En sus ojos escocían las ganas de llorar, sentía que de un momento a otro iba a explotar lo que traía en su pecho después de esa confesión de la rubia.

- Yo… - Candy habló

Pero entonces…

Terry se abalanzó a ella y la abrazó, la abrazó con mucha fuerza, como si quisiera fundirse con ella, hacerse uno solo, no quería soltarla, quería que en aquel momento estuvieran en Miami, en aquella playa donde se juntaban y miraban juntos las estrellas, arrullados con el sonido de las olas, quería borrar todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados, quería volver el tiempo atrás… pero ahora… ahora era tarde…

- Quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera para siempre… - susurró

- Terry…

- No digas nada… déjame estar así un momento…

El abrazo de Terry no cedía, ella tampoco quería separarse de él, era un caos total todo su cerebro.

Era algo inexplicable sentirse de esta manera, como si quisiera poder decirle más, hablar, saber qué era lo que en verdad sucedió entre ellos.

- Terry…

- Sabes… - dijo él sin soltarla – sé que no amas a Anthony… - la voz de él sonó ahora con dureza

Candy se puso fría por el tono que usó Terry, trató de soltarse de su abrazo, pero él la apretó más.

- ¡Suéltame!

- ¡NO! – casi se escuchó como un gruñido al contestar – sé que no amas a Anthony y que no te hace sentir lo que te hago sentir yo…

- ¡Estás loco! – se debatía en sus brazos - ¡Suéltame!

- ¡Te engañas a ti misma creyendo que sientes algo por él! – le dijo sin soltarla – ¡Pero lo cierto es que no es así! ¡Sigues amándome! ¡Y escúchalo bien no te dejaré en paz, no vivirás tranquila ni un momento, y por cada beso que Anthony se atreva a darte lo borraré de ti, hasta que reconozcas que me amas a mi!

**&**

La blanca mano de Annie temblaba cuando tomó el picaporte para abrir aquella puerta, sabía que detrás de ésta estaba esperándola Archie, iba con un poco de temor, no le había gustado mucho el tono que había empleado él cuando le dijo que la esperaba en la Torre.

Archie estaba sentado en el borde de la cama cuando entró cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, notó con un poco de aprehensión que el chico tenía los cabellos un poco alborotados y un vaso en las manos con un liquido ámbar a la mitad, no la miró cuando entró, no hablaba, parecía como si estuviera sumido en sus pensamientos, ella tampoco decía nada.

De repente él se levantó y con parsimonia caminó hasta una pequeña mesa donde tenía una botella, dio un solo trago terminando el contenido de su vaso.

- He hablado con Albert…

Sin saber por qué el corazón de Annie comenzó a latir rápidamente y algo calido la invadió, quizás Archie se había al fin dado cuenta que sentía algo por ella y hablaría con su primo para poder pedirle permiso de salir con ella.

- ¡Sabía que las cosas iban a salir mal por tu culpa! – dijo de repente

Annie lo volteó a mirar con tristeza, lo que anteriormente había hecho latir su corazón, ahora lo había apretujado y quizás roto.

- ¡Si tan solo no hubieras mentido anoche y te hubieras quedado en casa, nunca me habría reclamado nada! – Dijo furioso acercándose a ella, quien se retrajo - ¡Terminó amenazándome!

- Yo…

- "¡Que no te haga daño, porque sino me las veré con él!" – arremedó el tono con que Albert había hablado con él, continuando con su monólogo, Annie bajó la mirada tratando de apaciguar sus lágrimas - ¿¿Qué se cree?? – la miró - ¡De todo esto tu tienes la culpa! – la tomó de los brazos apretándola

- ¡Archie me haces daño! – replicó

- ¡Si tan solo esa noche no te hubieras ido con Cavern, no te hubiera dado esa droga!

- ¡Yo no lo sabía!

- ¿Seguramente ya lo habías hecho antes verdad? – la zarandeó

- ¡NO!

- ¿Dime Annie también con él lo hiciste? – preguntó sin hacer caso a lo que Annie dijo

- ¡NO Archie, suéltame! – realmente le estaba lastimando los brazos

- ¿También te besó? ¡Dímelo!

- ¡NO!

- ¡Seguramente te gusta!

- ¡Pues si, me gusta también, cuando menos él si me trata con más amabilidad que tú! – contestó con enojo la morena

- ¡¡PLAFFF!!

Archie la había soltado con sus labios apretados, la miró con furia, la intensidad de aquella bofetada la hizo dar un paso hacia atrás encontrándose en su espalda con la pared.

- ¿Te gusta ese tipo? ¡Bien! – Le gritaba - ¿Crees que estarás mejor con él? ¡Adelante, porque no quiero que vengas a buscarme!

- ¡No lo haré! – Le contestó tocándose la mejilla golpeada sintiendo el sabor de la sangre - ¡Me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de un patán como tu, Archibald Cornwell!

- ¿¿Te arrepientes?? – se acercó a ella nuevamente hasta hacerla golpearse en la espalda con la pared

- ¡Si me arrepiento de haber estado con alguien como tú! – lloraba no le importaba que la viera hacerlo - ¡Me arrepiento de haber entregado no solo mi cuerpo, sino también mi corazón a una persona sin sentimientos que solo piensa en si mismo!

- ¡Ja! – se burló – eso ni tu misma te lo has creído – dijo con autosuficiencia – con nadie más has sentido lo que yo te he hecho sentir – se le acercó al rostro – nadie te ha besado como yo lo he hecho… - sonreía burlón

- Tienes razón… no lo he sentido… - sonrió también con cinismo Annie – pero lo sentiré y quizás encuentre a alguien mejor… - se retiró de él con el ánimo de acercarse a la puerta

Pero entonces Archie la jaló de un brazo y con el mismo impulso la aventó a la cama y comenzó a quitarse la camisa acercándose.

- ¡¡No Archie!! – ella trató de levantarse, pero él lo evitó

- ¿Ah no? ¡Ibas a entregarte a Cavern! ¿Por qué no hacerlo conmigo?

- ¡Pero yo no quiero! – le dijo ella revolviéndose debajo de él

Archie hizo caso omiso y tomándola con una de sus manos las muñecas comenzó a besarla, él estaba casi sentado encima de ella y abrió su blusa sin importarle romperle los botones quedando expuesta su piel ante la mirada de él que brilló de excitación.

- ¡No Archie, por favor! – le pedía Annie

Pero éste hizo caso omiso de las súplicas de la chica, quitó toscamente el brassier que cubría los senos de la chica, los tocaba y con su boca empezó a jugar con éstos, Annie a su vez apretaba sus labios para no dejar salir ningún sonido, no iba a manipularla como otras veces.

Lamentablemente era demasiado para ella, ya que al sentir que su falda subía y sus braguitas eran quitadas con la misma brusquedad, solo cerró sus ojos dejando escapar unas lágrimas.

**&**

En su mente Candy procesaba aquellas palabras dichas por Terry, que parecía que no la soltaría todavía, sentía las vibraciones de él penetrando en su cuerpo.

- ¿Y servirá de algo que yo lo reconozca? – preguntó ella mientras sus brazos lo empujaban para tratar de apartarlo sin éxito.

- Servirá para que te des cuenta que solo puedes estar conmigo…

- ¡Eres un maldito egoísta, solo piensas en ti y en nadie más!

Y sin avisar, simplemente la soltó pero de manera como si la aventara, y se levantó dándole la espalda.

- ¡Tú no sabes nada Candy! – le dijo - ¡Tú no tienes ni la mínima idea de lo que ocurrió!

- ¡No me interesa saberlo ya! – se levantó

Él entonces se volteó a mirarla, sus ojos estaban llameantes, sus manos apretadas en un puño como si quisieran golpear algo y descargar su furia.

- ¡Ahora sabrás cuan egoísta soy! – le espetó acercándose a ella poco a poco – ¡cuando estés con Anthony recordarás estas palabras: TE AMO! – Candy abrió enormemente sus ojos - ¡Te amo como nunca he amado a una mujer, jamás dejé de amarte, tuve que dejarte, me obligaron a hacerlo y mi corazón se murió en ese momento! – la rubia sentía que el pecho iba a explotar por falta de aire – Te amo… Te amo… - posó una mano en la mejilla de ella – para mi fue la gloria volver a sentirme dentro de ti… escucharte decir mi nombre mientras te hacia mía… siempre has sido mía ¡y lo serás! – dijo esto último con dureza - ¡Cuando estés con Anthony me sentirás, me estarás besando a mi, pensarás en mi!

- ¡¡CÁLLATE!! – dijo ella tapándose los oídos - ¡¡CÁLLATE!!

- ¿¿Por qué lo harás?? ¡¡Porque me amas como yo te amo a ti!! ¡Por eso lo harás, porque me amas como siempre!

- ¡NO, NO! ¡Te odio, te odio por lo que me has hecho! – sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus manos tapaban sus oídos

- ¡No Candy, no me odias, me amas, reconócelo!

- ¡¡NOOO!! – alzó la voz - ¡¡Te odio Terry Granchester!!

- No… - la voz de él era más suave – me amas… - le quitó las manos de las orejas – me amas como te amo yo a ti…

Sus labios volvieron a encontrar aquella boca que tanto amaba, Candy al sentirlo nuevamente fue como si algo explotara dentro de ella, una ansiedad se apoderó entonces comenzando a besarlo como si con ello se le fuera la vida, Terry igualmente la besó como nunca en su vida lo hubiera hecho, era un beso de entrega y desesperación.

- Te amo Candy… - murmuró él cerca de sus labios – pero… te odio por hacerme amarte tanto…

Candy se separó de él y lo miró, en los verdes ojos había dolor, desolación, lágrimas, lágrimas amargas, solo le hizo una caricia en la mejilla a él y se alejó corriendo envuelta en una total y terrible confusión, él ahora no la detuvo.

**&**

Annie salió de aquella habitación agarrándose el saco para que no se viera el daño a su blusa, aunque a esa hora de la noche era poco probable que lo notara alguien, el golpe en su mejilla le comenzaba a doler más, ojala en la mañana no se le notara mucho.

- Pero qué tenemos aquí… - una voz la sorprendió

Elisa Leegan estaba detrás de ella, su voz como siempre de eterno desprecio se escuchó en el pasillo, sabía que la pelirroja frecuentaba aquellos sitios, claro que no solo ella lo hacia, sino varios alumnos, pero no sabía exactamente qué hacían.

- Ya veo… - caminó Elisa hasta quedar frente a ella - ¿Acaso eres la diversión de mi primito? – Annie tenía baja la cara - ¿Lo sabe Candy?

- Déjame en paz… - dijo en voz baja la morena haciéndose un lado para seguir su camino

- ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó deteniéndola de un brazo y mirando su cara - ¿Acaso Archie…?

Como si aquello hubiera sido algo que Annie no pudiera haber esperado, comenzó a llorar. Entonces Elisa hizo algo que dejó completamente sorprendida a Annie.

- Ven acá… - la abrazó - ¡No puedo creer como es que Archie es tan bruto…!

Era algo completamente inusual, no podía creer lo que Elisa estaba haciendo, la estaba ¿consolando?

- Ven… - la tomó de una mano y la llevó a una habitación

Al abrir la puerta, Annie vio que estaban unas chicas, entre ellas Luisa Smithson, quien al verlas entrar se sorprendieron mirando con extrañeza a la chica que venía con Elisa.

- Chicas… - dijo Elisa – creo que todas conocen a Annie… - todas asintieron – está un poco… mal ¿Por qué no la hacemos sentirse mejor?

- Si… - concordó Luisa - ¿Por qué no? – sonreía de una forma extraña – ven Annie, te haremos olvidar todas tus tristezas…

Luisa puso una mano en su espalda a la morena llevándola con las demás, Elisa sonrió.

**&**

Aquella mañana en el comedor se encontraba Candy, frente a ella su charola con un poco de fruta y algo de beber, no tenía hambre realmente, no sabía cuanto tiempo tenía mirando el contenido, a su alrededor pareciera que todo era diferente, algunas caras demostraban el cansancio aún del fin de semana, algunas estaban sonrientes, pero en algunos rostros se notaban algunos cambios, sobre todo en el de ella.

Candy no había podido dormir, casi al amanecer cuando pudo conciliar el sueño, fue despertada abruptamente por el timbre molesto de su despertador.

Casi toda la noche después de dejar a Terry, estuvo pensando en sus palabras, escuchándolas en su mente repetirse a cada momento, ella misma trataba de no seguir reproduciéndolas, pero era inevitable, incluso trataba de cerrar su mente a las interrogantes que querían formarse.

"… _- Te odio Terry… - repetía conforme se iba alejando – Te odio… - limpiaba las lágrimas que caían sin remedio_

_A pesar de todo, no podía dejar de sentirse confundida… _

_Toda la noche estuvo pensando en las palabras dichas por Terry, su mente rebelde le jugaba la peor de las bromas al formular preguntas… ¿Y si acaso…? ¿Pero si hubiera…? _

_Las cuales quizás tenía la respuesta, pero no quería responderlas ella misma…"_

- Buenos días Candy… - saludó Patty interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- Buenos días Patty… - contestó

En eso vieron que venía Annie entrando.

- ¡Annie! – la llamó Candy, Annie se acercó a ella

- Candy… yo… lo siento… me sentaré en otro lado… - dijo la morena

- ¿En otro lado? – Candy se sorprendió - ¿Dónde?

- Con… Elisa…

- ¿¿Qué?? – las dos chicas se sorprendieron

- Si, luego nos veremos chicas… - dijo sin mirarlas y se encaminó a la mesa donde estaban Elisa y sus amigas

- No lo puedo creer… - dijo Patty casi sin aliento - ¿Qué hace Annie con ellas?

- Pero Elisa… nos odia… siempre nos trató muy mal cuando llegamos a Chicago… - Candy no podía comprender nada sobre aquella actitud de Annie

- Hola amor… - Stear llegaba - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó al ver serias a las dos chicas

- Annie… - dijo Patty y con la mirada le señaló

- ¿Qué hace con ellas? – preguntó Stear

- Es lo que quisieramos saber… -contestó Candy

- Hola chicos… - otra voz

- ¡Anthony!

¡No era posible! Pensó Candy, había llegado, seguramente los otros reyes venían también, tener a Terry y a Anthony en el mismo espacio, cómo iba a poder soportarlo.

Y como fue, detrás de Anthony aparecieron Archie y Terry, éste último se paró a un lado del rubio y miró con arrogancia a la rubia.

- Hola linda… - saludó Anthony sentándose a un lado de Candy y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Terry miró aquella acción apretando con disimulo los labios.

- Pero… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – preguntó sonriente Stear - ¿Acaso ustedes…?

Fue entonces que Archie, que había estado ocupado mirando hacia otra dirección, volteó a mirar al escuchar lo que decía su hermano.

- Pues al fin… - comenzó a decir Anthony y tomó la mano de Candy y la llevó a sus labios dándole un suave beso

- ¡Vaya primo te felicito! – dijo Stear

- ¡Wow Candy! ¡Qué guardadito lo tenían! – dijo Patty

Archie volteó a mirar ahora a Terry con disimulo, observaba cada una de las reacciones que el castaño estaba teniendo.

- Así que… - comenzó a hablar Terry pausadamente, Candy lo volteó a mirar y en sus verdes ojos había una súplica, en la de Anthony, Stear y Patty había atención hacia él, mientras que en la de Archie expectativa por lo que fuera a decir el castaño – al parecer, no solo hemos perdido a Stear… ahora te perdemos a ti también…

- Bueno Terry, no es para… - comenzó a decir Stear

- ¡Escuchen todos!

Alzó la voz Terry interrumpiendo lo que el de lentes iba a decir. Todos en el comedor voltearon a mirar, Archie no entendía que se proponía hacer éste, Candy miraba con temor a lo que iba a decir, Stear y Anthony miraban extrañados la reacción que estaba teniendo Terry.

- Parece ser que el amor ha llegado a este lugar… - hablaba con un tono de burla – los cuatro reyes no han sido la excepción, no han podido escapar de ese sentimiento que vuelve a algunos… estúpidos…

- ¡Terry! – habló Archie y el castaño levantó una mano para callarlo

- Por lo que hago del conocimiento de todos los aquí presentes – continuó hablando – que… ¡a partir de este momento Anthony Bower y Alistear Cornwell dejan de ser oficialmente parte de los Cuatro Reyes!

- ¿¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?? – lo enfrentó Archie

- No son dignos de ser llamados Reyes… - no hizo caso a lo que Archie decía – se han dejado atrapar por ese sentimiento tan mezquino llamado amor – dijo despreciativo – así que, a partir de hoy, no son más que personas comunes y corrientes de este "Honorable Colegio"

Dio una última mirada a la mesa donde estaban ellos y se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la salida del comedor, seguido por un desconcertado Archie.

Numerosos murmullos de varios estudiantes se dejaron escuchar en el comedor, en algunos rostros había algunas risas, mientras que en otras, que eran precisamente las de Candy, Stear, Patty, Anthony, incluyendo la de Annie, había confusión, extrañeza e incredulidad ante las palabras dichas por Terry.

- Anthony yo… - habló Candy poniendo su mano en la del rubio

- ¿Qué diablos le sucedió a Terry? – preguntó Stear aún sin poder dar crédito aún

- No lo sé… - Anthony tenía una mirada triste y llena de confusión

No podía entender que era lo que había sucedido, incluso en la mañana cuando se encontraron en el salón, vio al castaño normal como todos los días, aunque parecía que no había dormido en toda la noche, ya que se veía un poco cansado, pero pues eso era casi normal en Terry, quien seguramente había estado fuera del colegio.

- ¡Ya estarás contenta! – una voz chillona interrumpió los pensamientos de Anthony, era Elisa - ¡No descansaste hasta separar a los Cuatro Reyes!

- Pero ¿Qué dices Elisa? – preguntó Anthony

- ¡Que esta arribista tiene la culpa de todo!

- ¡No la llames así! – le espetó Anthony

Annie quien solo había estado mirando todo sin comentar, se ponía atrás de Elisa y sus amigas que estaban frente a la mesa donde estaban sentados Candy y los demás, pareciera que Annie no quisiera hablar, incluso no miraba hacia ellos, sino a otro lado, mientras que la rubia buscaba la mirada de su prima.

- ¡Ahora este colegio se ha quedado sin su símbolo! – dijo muy teatral Elisa - ¡Gracias a ti! – señaló a Candy, quien solo se retrajo un poco en su asiento

- ¡Elisa! – Anthony se levantó - ¡No te permito…!

La mirada azul llena de enojo se enfrentó a la mirada marrón de la pelirroja que optó por sonreír burlonamente.

- Espero que "esta" no te juegue chueco… - dijo con mala intención – no me gustaría ver sufrir a mi primo preferido…

Con su dedo índice acarició la mejilla del rubio, sonrió burlonamente y caminó en dirección a la salida del comedor seguida de sus amigas… y de Annie.

**&**

- ¿¿Qué diablos fue eso que sucedió allá adentro??

Preguntó Archie poniéndose frente a Terry haciendo que éste se detuviera, ya que desde que salió del comedor caminó sin mirar a nadie, ni prestar atención a nada, tomando rumbo al bosque.

- ¿¿No me contestarás?? – volvió a preguntar Archie

- No tengo nada que contestarte… - dijo Terry

- ¿Te das cuenta lo que hiciste? – no le contestó - ¡deshiciste a los Cuatro Reyes!

- ¿Y qué? – contestó con arrogancia – yo fui quien los formó y yo soy quien puede deshacer ese grupo… - continuó su camino a un lado de Archie

- ¿Es por ella verdad? – Terry se detuvo, Archie veía su espalda - ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? – no podía ver la reacción del castaño - ¿Por qué no luchaste por ella en vez de haberte hecho a un lado? ¿Lo hiciste por Anthony? – no le contestaba a ninguna de las preguntas que Archie hacía, comenzó a caminar nuevamente Terry – ¡solo piensa que ahora es la novia de Anthony! – decía, el castaño no se detuvo - ¡Él si luchará contigo! – le gritó

Terry continuó su camino sin mirar atrás, sin hacer caso a lo que Archie le había dicho, solo él sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, éste se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que abrigaba por Candy.

El rostro de Terry no expresaba ninguna emoción, cualquier pensaría que no sentía nada, pero quien lo conociera realmente, vería latir una vena de su cuello, signo de que estaba realmente alterado.

**&**

- Ven… - dijo Anthony dándole una mano a Candy – vayamos a otro lado…

El ambiente se había puesto tenso en el comedor, las dos parejas resentían las miradas de todos los presentes, murmullos se dejaban escuchar, la mayoría estaba prácticamente juzgando aquella acción, parecía como si hubieran traicionado al líder de esa agrupación que había sido conocida hasta hace unos momentos como los Cuatro Reyes.

Candy se dejó conducir por el rubio, salieron no sin ser seguidos por casi todas las miradas en forma de acusación que se encontraban en el comedor, se dirigieron a una parte del colegio donde siempre platicaban, que era un pequeño espacio con unas bancas y una fuente en medio de éstas.

- Yo soy la culpable de todo esto… - dijo Candy sentándose

- No, no digas eso… - Anthony le tomó una mano – por supuesto que tu no tienes ninguna culpa

- ¡Si! ¡Tú lo escuchaste de Elisa!

- Elisa dice muchas tonterías…

- ¡Pero tiene razón! – rebatía

- ¡No, no tiene razón! – levantó un poco la voz, Candy se calló y lo miró con un poco de vergüenza – perdón… - se disculpó – no debí hablarte así, pero es que…

- Lo siento…

- No entiendo por qué Terry ha actuado de esa manera… - en los azules ojos se pintaba una tristeza – creí que todo estaba bien con él, no sé que pudo suceder para que él reacciones así…

- "_Yo si lo sé…"_ – se contestó Candy en su mente - ¿Qué significa Terry para ti? – preguntó ella

- Él… es mi mejor amigo… - dijo en un tono bajo sin mirarla, veía a un punto en el piso – sé que es un tipo extraño, pero tiene sus razones… las circunstancias en su vida lo han hecho ser así… pero es un buen tipo… eso lo sé…

- Pero…

- En el pasado fue herido… su padre lo obligó a dejar a una chica… nunca me ha querido contar que sucedió extamente… le duele tanto recordarlo…

Candy no contestó nada, solo escuchaba, algo dentro de ella quería hablar, quería quizás gritarle a Anthony la verdad que él mismo no quiso escuchar.

- Aún así, sé que algo debió haber sucedido en él para haber dicho lo que dijo en el comedor… hablaré con él… - dijo resuelto

- ¿Por qué no esperas un poco? Deja que se calme…

- Si, creo que tienes razón – le sonrió mirándola y se acercó a ella pasando un brazo por sus hombros – por el momento olvidemos todo, quiero pasar este instante contigo feliz…

Acercó sus labios a los de ella, quien lo recibió gustosa y un beso suave y tierno se dejó sentir entre ellos.

**&**

Los días siguieron su curso, pero lamentablemente la situación para Anthony y Stear no era muy amable que digamos, ya que al haber quedado fuera del amparo de ser ellos dos integrantes de los Cuatro Reyes los demás chicos no los respetaban como lo hacían antes, muestra de ello, aquella mañana, estaba Stear sentado en una de las bancas leyendo uno de sus libros, cuando de pronto:

- Hola cuatro ojos… - Stear levantó su mirada al escuchar aquel mote, eran unos chicos del grupito que había formado Niel Leegan - ¿Qué se siente ser uno más en el colegio?

Stear miraba sin decir nada, en su semblante había tranquilidad, ni siquiera estaba un poco asustado.

- ¡Anda responde cuatro ojos!

- ¿A quien le llamas cuatro ojos? – otra voz se escuchó detrás del grupito que rodeaba a Stear

Todos voltearon a mirar de quien se trataba.

- ¿Acaso escuché que están llamando a mi hermano cuatro ojos? – preguntó con enojo Archie – ninguno contestaba

Entonces Archie tomó de la solapa del saco de uno de los chicos que estaba más cerca de él.

- ¡Escuchen muy bien, el que mi hermano no sea ya conocido como uno de los Cuatro Reyes, no quiere decir que no lo respetaran! – dijo con voz amenazante – él que se quiera pasar de listo, se las verá conmigo ¡¡Entendido!!

- S… si… - contestaron con temor

Era por demás conocido el carácter violento que de repente tenía Archie, quizás después de Terry, éste podía ser muy bueno en cuanto a peleas.

- ¡¡Lárguense!! – les dijo y los chicos echaron a correr hasta desparecer, Archie se acercó a su hermano y se sentó junto a él - ¿Estás bien?

- Si, no te preocupes… - sonrió tranquilizándolo – agradezco que me hayas defendido, pero creo que pude hacerles frente…

- Lo sé… - sonrió él también – pero aún así, eran varios contra uno solo… - una pausa que fue rota por el mismo Archie – yo… no sé que decir Stear…

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó éste ajustando sus lentes

- A esta situación creada por Terry…

- Sabemos que él es así, impredecible… siempre lo ha sido, quizás está pasando por un mal momento – dijo, Archie miró el perfil de su hermano sin entender – sé que algo le está molestando a Terry, por eso es que se encuentra en esta situación… solo espero que nadie vaya a salir herido…

Archie no hizo comentario, el silencio acompañó a los hermanos. Ambos sabían a que situación se refería el de lentes, pero no quisieron decirla con claridad.

**&**

Aquella noche Annie llegó hasta la famosa Torre, entró no sin antes verificar que nadie la hubiera visto y subió las escaleras, caminaba tratando de que sus pasos no se escucharan, llegó hasta una de las puertas y tocó tres veces, y abrió el picaporte.

- Pensamos que ya no vendrías… - dijo una voz desde adentro

- Prometí que si lo haría… - contestó la morena sonriendo ya dentro de la habitación

- Adelante Annie… - la voz de Elisa Leegan se escuchó – me da mucho gusto que hayas aceptado ser parte de nuestro grupo – sonreía

- Ustedes me han entendido…

- ¡Claro linda! – Luisa Smithson se acercó a ella pasando un brazo por sus hombros, dándole un beso en la mejilla – nosotras trataremos de que estés muy bien…

- Si… - Elisa también se acercó a Annie y acarició su mejilla – y también te ayudaremos a que puedas vengarte de mi querido primo…

Annie solamente sonrió de una manera extraña.

**&**

Una suave caricia sentía en su mejilla, era tan cálida, delicada, quizás era un sueño, se decía Candy en su mente mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, parpadeó tratando de ajustar su mirada la casi oscuridad de su habitación ya que la luz de las lámparas que entraba por el ventanal no permitía que estuviera completamente a oscuras.

Con una exclamación ahogada de asombro se sentó en la cama, una expresión de temor se pintó en su rostro, ya que en su cama se encontraba alguien sentado cerca de ella.

- ¡Tú! ¿¿Qué haces aquí?? – hablaba en susurros

Terry Granchester solo miraba a la rubia, en sus ojos había algo indefinible.

- ¡No debes estar aquí! – volvió a hablar Candy y levantó su sabana tapándose hasta el cuello - ¡Vete Terry! – le dijo

- No sé que diablos hago aquí… - contestó él – hace varios días que no he estado en el colegio…

Era verdad, Anthony se lo había comentado, que había estado faltando a clases, había notado al rubio muy triste, porque la oportunidad de hablar con Terry no la había podido llevar a cabo todavía.

- No he sabido donde ir… - continuó diciendo – he andado deambulando de un lado a otro, no he querido ir a casa de mi padre… hace tiempo que no voy… no quiero verlo… - en su voz había un tono desolado que no pasó desapercibido para Candy quien lo escuchaba – y ahora, mírame aquí en tu habitación… sin saber que hacer…

- Terry…

- No sé si debo irme y perderme en la porquería… - continuó hablando como si ella no hubiera pronunciado palabra alguna – o… no sé si debo quedarme y besarte hasta no saber más de mi…

- No Terry… - le pidió ella

- No tienes la más jodida idea de lo que he estado pasando…

- Vete Terry… - volvió a pedirle mientras apretaba más la sabana

- He querido hacer tantas cosas, arrebatarte de los brazos de Anthony cada día…

- Por favor…

- Gritarle a todo mundo que antes fuiste mía…

- No…

- Que lo has sido nuevamente…

- No…

- Y que por siempre serás mía…

Los ojos de Terry brillaban en aquella oscuridad de la habitación de una manera como si de una serpiente se tratara, hipnotizando a su presa, atrapándola en una trampa mortal sin tener oportunidad siquiera de poder escapar.

- No me cansaré de repetirlo… - su voz era como si la estuviera adormeciendo – eres mía Candy… solo mía… - se había acercado a ella, la rubia no supo cómo lo había hecho hasta que el rostro de él estaba a escasos centímetros del de ella – cada beso dado por él… haré que lo borres… por cada uno de él yo te daré dos hasta hacer que no lo recuerdes… que solo mis besos sean los que dejen huella…

Con una mano en la nuca de Candy la terminó de acercar a sus labios que expectantes esperaban aquel momento.

Candy no pudo evitar aquel contacto, los labios de Terry se movían urgentes en los de ella tratando de profundizar más.

¿Cuando logró Terry estar acostado encima de ella? No lo supo, solo sentía como poco a poco iba derribando la barrera que se había propuesto levantar sin éxito alguno.

Lo besó, aceptó aquellos labios, aquel sabor de él ¡Dios, como lo había extrañado! Era algo diferente, sentía arder algo en su estomago, sentía que la mente se le nublaba, sentía…

Anthony… la imagen del rubio apareció de repente haciendola congelarse, abrió sus ojos como si un golpe le hubieran dado para hacerla despertar de aquella ensoñación que estaba viviendo.

- ¡¡NO!! – lo empujó - ¡No, déjame!

No supo cómo se levantó, solo vestía una bata que delineaba su cuerpo, Terry sentía palpitar sus sienes al mirar aquella visión.

- Candy…

- ¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta? – dijo ella - ¡Soy la novia de tu amigo!

- ¡Cállate!

No levantaban la voz, ya que si lo hacían, la que tendría problemas sería ella, no Terry.

- ¡Entiéndelo!

- ¡NO, no lo entenderé nunca! – le dijo acercándose de nuevo a ella, quien se hizo hacia atrás como si le temiera, eso al parecer no le gustó al castaño - ¡Escucha bien, te amo, te amo como siempre te he amado! – ella se repegó a la pared - ¡no te dejaré en paz hasta que tu reconozcas que me amas!

- ¡No te amo! – contestó

- ¡Me amas, debes reconocerlo!

- ¡NO! – se tapó las orejas - ¡No te amo, amo a Anthony!

- ¡No lo amas! – le quitó las manos de las orejas y buscó con sus ojos la mirada de ella hasta encontrarla – no lo amas – dio pausadamente – me amas a mi…

- No… - dijo debilmente

- Lograré hacer que lo reconozcas…

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los verdes ojos de ella, miraba con desolación al chico.

- Es demasiado tarde… - dijo

- No lo es… me amas y haré que me lo digas…

- Vete… vete Terry…

Terry soltó las muñecas de ella que aún la aprisionaban, se quedó parado mirándola.

Recuérdalo, no te dejaré en paz… no, hasta que digas que me amas…- se encaminó al ventanal, pero se detuvo sin voltear a mirarla – No sé que es más fuerte… si el amor que te tengo o el odio que me haces sentir por amarte tanto…

Salió a través de éste, Candy se dejó caer en el piso como si sus piernas no pudiera sostenerla más, una mirada triste, unas lágrimas desprendían de sus ojos.

- Yo tampoco sé que es más fuerte…

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

Nota: La canción del comienzo se llama "¿Dónde están?" la canta Enrique Iglesias.


	21. Cap 21

**ADVERTENCIA,**

**VUELVO A REPETIR, REPITO NUEVAMENTE, POR FAVOR, EN ESTE CAPÍTULO HABRAN SITUACIONES QUE PUEDEN RESULTAR OFENSIVAS, SI ES TU CASO, ABSTENTE DE CONTINUAR LEYENDO.**

**ANTES QUE NADA MILES DE DISCULPAS, CREO QUE EN ESTE CAPITULO ME HE EXCEDIDO CON LAS ESCENAS DE LEMON, ASÍ QUE SI NO LES AGRADA POR FAVOR, NO CONTINUEN LA LECTURA**

* * *

Este fic está enteramente dedicado a una amiga que hace unos años entró en mi corazón y que jamás pudo salir de ahí, una mujer tan especial y de quien, doy gracias a la vida, al destino y a Dios por haberla puesto en mi camino. Nunca la olvidaré... Claide, eres un ángel ahora y siempre estarás en mi corazón... donde quiera que estés siempre vivirás entre nosotras...

* * *

NOTITAS DE MI:

Bueno antes que nada quiero pedirles miles de disculpas por actualizar tan lentamente, pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para poder pegarme a la computadora como lo hacía antes, que practicamente vivía en ella, es por ello que no he podido avanzar con todo lo que tengo planeado en mi cabeza, las ideas ahí están, pero escribirlas no me he podido dar el tiempo necesario para hacerlo, por lo que sé que no tengo los pretextos necesarios para pedirles miles de disculpas, pero espero que me comprendan y me tengan paciencia.

Muchas gracias amiga Alek por darle el alojamiento y adornar tan bellamente este fic desde su inicio.

En esta ocasión quiero dar un muy grande, grande Agradecimiento a Loreley, quien es una de las grandes leyendas del Candymundo por las obras que hace y a quien yo admiro mucho por la belleza de éstos, así también le agradezco haber sido tan amable de prestarme uno de sus dibujos para engalanar este capítulo,

Ahora pues quiero también dar el más grande AGRADECIMIENTO a todas y cada una de las chicas por continuar leyendo esta locura de fic, sobre todo a todas aquellas chicas que tan amablemente me mandan sus mensajes que por falta de tiempo no he podido contestar, pero que por aquí trataré de darles algunas respuestas.

Hay algunas chicas que me han preguntado por mis fics, les comento que los he retirado desde hace varios meses de los grupos en los que yo publicaba por una serie de incidentes que me habían venido ocurriendo, los cuales no quisiera entrar en detalles, así que solo decidí dejar este que tengo en proceso, el cual no es mi idea dejar inconcluso, jamás he dejado un fic sin concluir, así que no teman, que aunque sea un poco lento, pero tendrá final.

En cuanto a que me preguntan por mi fic de "La Mentira", el cual está publicado una parte en la página de una de mis mejores amigas, el grupo de Lily Ramírez, el cual está inconcluso, les informo que está totalmente terminado desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que como repito, los he retirado de las paginas; en el único lugar donde cuenta con toda mi aprobación de tenerlos publicados es en la página de mi querida amiga Alek, en el grupo terryfics, solo ahí están publicados todos mis fics.

Por último, vuelvo a reiterar mis agradecimientos por todos y cada uno de sus mensajes que me envían dándome todo tipo de ánimos para continuar adelante, así como sus bellos comentarios, los cuales me sirven de mucho, gracias por acordarse de esta loca que sueña para olvidarse un poco de la realidad que a veces es muy pesada, esperando también que yo les haga olvidar un poco su realidad y sueñen conmigo junto a las locuras que me invento.

Mil gracias amigas…

Lizette… (nn)

* * *

**Te amo y Te odio **

**Cáp. 21**

El contenido de la ¿cuarta o quizás era la quinta copa? desaparecía al ser tomado por un solo sorbo por Terry, su mano soltó al descuido el vaso vacío encima de la cama donde se encontraba recostado.

Aquella habitación era diferente a la que tenía Archie en la misma torre, quizás Terry era un poco más curioso en cuanto al arreglo de su entorno, los muebles que ahí se encontraban, estaban en mejores condiciones que los que tenía Archie.

Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, quizás estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, en sus recuerdos, un brazo encima de su frente descansaba, por lo que no se dio cuenta que la puerta de su habitación se abría sin hacer ruido.

Con un sobresalto quitó el brazo de sus ojos al sentir una mano acariciar una de sus piernas.

-¡Qué diablos! – dijo

Elisa Leegan estaba sentada en el borde de su cama mirándolo con una sonrisa extraña, seductora, mientras la mano que había acariciado la pierna ahora subía lentamente hasta llegar a su abdomen.

-¿Acaso nuestro querido rey se siente solo y abandonado?

-Piérdete Elisa… - dijo con un gruñido

Se levantó y se dirigió nuevamente donde tenía la botella, volvió a servirse más líquido en el vaso.

-¿Escucho una nota de furia en ti Granchester? – volvió a hablar con sarcasmo, Terry no contestó – te ofrecí mi ayuda para que la pudieras tener… pero la desechaste… yo sabía que no ibas a tener oportunidad ante ella… - sonreía con burla

-No digas estupideces…

-No lo son querido Terry… mi primo Anthony siempre fue un chico muy apuesto y único… - decía con nostalgia – claro que sé lo que digo… - sonreía – y en cuanto llegue a estar con ella, te aseguro que por más que hagas lo que hagas para estar con ella, nada te dará resultado…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Anthony es un tipo muy apasionado… ¡Sí! ¿No lo sabías? – Preguntó cuando él la miró con interrogación – yo si que lo sé… el único con el que no pude tener ningún acercamiento fue con Stear, es un nerd… - dijo despreciativa – pero no te preocupes… esa no vale la pena, encontrarás…

-Lárgate Elisa… - la interrumpió

-Terry tu y yo podríamos…

-¡No Elisa! – la miró con furia haciéndola por primera vez perder la seguridad – mujeres como tú no me interesan… - apretó los dientes ella con enojo

-Sé que estás molesto por ahora – trató de volver a sonreír Elisa – pero yo te aseguro que podría darte mucho placer…

-Elisa… - se acercó a ella sonriendo de una manera irónica – mujeres que podrían darme placer las encuentro en cualquier lado… no me interesas… no me gustas ni siquiera… - los ojos marrón de Elisa refulgieron de furia – vete Elisa…

-¡Te arrepentirás!

-Hay muchas cosas de las que me he arrepentido, tú ni siquiera eres alguien digna de ser una de ellas…

Con los labios apretados y con algo que crecía en su pecho amenazando con explotar, salió de la habitación de uno de los reyes, azotándola con enojo.

-¡Maldito, pero me las pagará! – una mirada llena de odio se pintó en los ojos de aquella chica

* * *

-Mmm… déjame adivinar – la voz burlona de Archie se escuchó en el pasillo – Terry te despreció nuevamente…

Elisa Leegan estaba parada apretando fuertemente sus manos y en su rostro se pintaba una furia que hacía que sus ojos se vieran un poco rojizos.

-Déjame en paz… - la voz de ella siseó

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿Acaso Granchester es inmune a tus "encantos" deberías darte cuenta que nunca tendrás oportunidad con él…

-Pero ¿qué tal la podré tener con tu "noviecita"? – dijo maliciosa cambiando su mirada a una, que logró que Archie se pusiera serio – es una chica deliciosa… - se pasó la lengua por sus labios

-No me interesa… - dijo apretando los dientes

-¿Qué no te interesa? – comenzó a reírse Elisa – estás completamente loco por esa mujer… aún no entiendo que le has visto… - dijo despreciativa

-Si eso piensas ¿qué hace en tu "honorable" grupo?

-A su debido tiempo lo sabrás querido primo… - ahora ella fue la que se burló de él

Se alejó de Archie por el pasillo para dirigirse a las escaleras, ya que nadie más ocupaba las habitaciones de aquel piso, solamente los reyes.

Archie la miró alejarse con una mirada de rabia en sus marrones ojos, no supo explicar que era lo que sintió al escuchar esas palabras dichas por aquella chica o la manera en cómo se lamió sus labios al referirse a Annie.

-Zorra… - dijo antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación de Terry

* * *

Elisa regresó a la habitación donde tenían su pequeña reunión, iba aún rumiando de coraje por lo que había pasado con Terry, además también del mal momento con Archie, aunque se había podido desquitar un poco.

-¡Al fin volviste! – dijo Luisa al verla aparecer - ¿Dónde andabas?

-Fui por ahí… - contestó indiferente – Annie… - se acercó a la morena que estaba sentada en uno de los cojines que estaban en el piso

La decoración de aquella habitación no tenía muebles más que solo uno donde tenían botellas con licor y vasos, además de algunos otros implementos para divertirse, todo lo demás estaba en el suelo, ya que consistía en una alfombra y muchos cojines de todos tamaños, en tonos lilas.

-Creo que he encontrado al fin la forma perfecta para que puedas llevar a cabo la venganza hacia Archie…

-Pero… yo ya no quiero hacerlo… - dijo tímidamente

-¿¿Acaso ya olvidaste la manera en cómo te ha tratado??- preguntó Elisa alzando la voz – ¡No puedo creerlo! – Annie se encogió ante aquel despliegue de enojo

-No es eso… - la vocecita de Annie parecía renuente a enfrentarse a ella – es solo…

-¡Te trató como a una basura! ¿No te has dado cuenta? – las demás chicas la miraban sin poder creer que verdaderamente Elisa estuviera defendiendo alguna causa que no fuera la de ella misma - ¡Archie es un desgraciado! ¡Te golpeó! ¿Crees que puede merecer que tú lo sigas considerando un buen chico?

-Yo sé que no… - contestó Annie

-¿¿Entonces?? ¿Qué harás?

-Yo… - Annie la miraba con un poco de temor

-¡Oh pequeña! – la abrazó y cambió el tono de su voz – he sido muy dura contigo… no he podido evitarlo… - Luisa y las otras dos chicas miraban disimuladamente divertidas aquella actuación de Elisa – pero es que solo de pensar que ese imbécil te ha lastimado… - acarició el rostro de Annie y le besó una mejilla – yo lo haría pagar cada uno de sus golpes y maltratos y lo haría llorar de la misma forma en que he llorado yo… ¿Entiendes por qué insisto en que lleves a cabo una venganza?

-Si… está bien…

-Bien pequeña… - la abrazó y acarició su espalda, mientras en el rostro de Elisa una sonrisa de maldad se pintaba.

* * *

El día parecía pintar bien aquella mañana, las clases ya estaban por comenzar, Anthony y Archie estaban en su salón, el profesor de literatura, un hombrecillo calvo y de baja estatura iba entrando y detrás de él venía Terry, sin el saco del uniforme, la camisa desfajada, la corbata hecha en un mal nudo, sin un solo libro en sus manos, su cabello pareciera que solo sus dedos pasaron por él.

-Es un honor contar con su presencia señor Granchester… - dijo sarcásticamente el profesor al verlo

-Creí que era tiempo venir a una de sus clases, ya que no encontré otro lugar donde perder mi tiempo… - contestó Terry de igual forma tomando asiento

El profesor solamente dio un gruñido y dio comienzo a su clase, la cual al parecer el castaño no estaba muy interesado, ya que sacó unos pequeños audífonos de una de las bolsas de su pantalón que puso en sus orejas para escuchar música.

Así pasó el rato hasta que la clase terminó comenzando la siguiente, una monja profesora daba la clase de matemáticas con su monótona voz, nuevamente el único que parecía no atender a ésta, era Terry.

Unas campanadas se escucharon, los chicos se levantaron de sus asientos, ya era la hora del almuerzo.

Terry caminaba con total despreocupación por el pasillo que los llevaba a los comedores.

"¡Terry!" – escuchó una voz que lo llamaba, pero no se detuvo – "¡Terry!" – nuevamente, pero no detenía su andar

-¡Espera Terry! – hasta que la voz lo alcanzó

-¿Qué pasa Anthony? – preguntó sin detenerse

-Quisiera hablar contigo…

-Creo que eso hacemos ¿o no?

-No Terry… hablar de otras cosas…

-¿Sobre qué? – preguntó con su sonrisa de Mona Lisa

-Sobre lo que sucedió hace días en el comedor…

-Ah…

Llegaron al comedor, lógicamente al verlos entrar juntos a Terry y Anthony, se comenzaron a desatar rumores entre los demás alumnos y las miradas disimuladas.

* * *

-¿Has visto? – preguntó Patty casi atragantándose

-¿Qué? – preguntó Candy mirando hacia donde Patty le señalaba - ¡No lo puedo creer!

Anthony seguía a Terry hasta la mesa donde ellos acostumbraban sentarse, incluso la rubia notó que hasta Archie, quien ya estaba sentado ahí los miró a los dos sorprendido.

-¿Qué hace Anthony con él? – preguntó Patty

-Quizás… arreglar las cosas… - contestó con desaliento

-Pero… ¿Qué arreglará con él? Terry ya ha tomado una decisión y por lo que he conocido de él hasta ahora, es que es muy inflexible – comentó Patty

-Si, lo sé… pero a Anthony le ha dolido esa actitud de Terry

-Sé a lo que te refieres, Stear también está un poco dolido por lo que hizo Terry… - concordó Patty – desde que ellos llegaron al colegio se hicieron amigos y formaron inmediatamente a los 4 reyes… aunque a mi particular forma de verlos, creo que Stear, Archie y Anthony eran solo príncipes, porque Terry parecía ser un emperador – dijo riendo por lo bajo

-"Un emperador…" – pensó Candy volteando a mirar donde estaban sentados tres de los antes cuatro reyes – "si, creo que realmente eso parece… como si los demás fueran poca cosa para él…" quisiera saber de que están hablando… - comentó a Patty

* * *

-No creo que este sea el lugar para que ustedes hablen… - dijo Archie

-¿Por qué no? – contestó Terry

-Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero – le dijo mirándolo advertidamente

-De acuerdo Archie… - contestó Terry sonriente - ¿Qué te parece después del almuerzo? – dijo dirigiéndose a Anthony

-De acuerdo… - Anthony no se sentía muy convencido de aquel arreglo, pero tuvo que acatarlo – nos veremos entonces – y se alejó de la mesa sin ser detenido por Terry

-Pero Terry ¿no hubiera estado bien que se quedara con nosotros…? - dijo

-Él ya no es uno de nosotros – contestó mirando por el ventanal

Archie no hizo comentario.

* * *

-Creo que no es muy buena idea… - comentó Stear, ya había llegado al comedor junto a Patty, Candy y Anthony

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo con Stear… - dijo Candy

-¿Por qué no? Yo necesito hablar con él…

-Pero Anthony… - Candy iba a replicar

-Es que no lo entienden, yo sé que algo – dijo Anthony interrumpiéndola – tuvo que haber sucedido algo para que él tomara una decisión como esta…

-Yo creo que no deberías interferir en las decisiones que Terry está tomando… - dijo Stear serio – él sabe por qué hizo lo que hizo

-¡Stear, es nuestro amigo! – replicó Anthony

-Lo sé, y seguirá siéndolo… no necesitamos ser parte de los cuatro reyes para que la amistad se termine… - continuó diciendo sin dejar su comida de lado

-Sé que hay una explicación para que Terry haya tomado esta decisión…

Stear no comentó más, miró a Anthony, no quería continuar con las sospechas que se habían formado desde hace varias semanas, las cuales de ser ciertas, darían a su primo un gran dolor.

* * *

Terry se levantó después de dejar casi la mitad de la comida que se había servido.

-¿Te quedas? – preguntó a Archie, quien todavía estaba sentado picando un plato con fruta

-Si, creo que debes hablar a solas con Anthony…

El castaño no contestó y se encaminó a la puerta, mirando de reojo la mesa donde estaba sentado Anthony junto a Stear y las dos chicas y salió del comedor, apretó los labios al ver que el rubio sostenía la mano de Candy de una forma posesiva.

El rubio vio que Terry salía y se apresuró a levantarse de la mesa despidiéndose de manera apresurada para alcanzar al castaño, pero…

-¡Anthony! – Elisa se puso frente a él – necesito hablar contigo…

-En estos momentos no puedo Elisa… - contestó éste tratando de pasar a un lado de ella

-Es importante

-Puedes decírmelo más tarde ¿qué te parece?

-No te quitaré mucho tiempo… - sonreía - ¡en verdad, lo juro! – levantó una mano y la otra la puso en su pecho

-Está bien Elisa… - dijo vencido

-Ven… - lo tomó de un brazo y se lo llevó al lado contrario por donde Terry se había ido

Llegaron a una puerta que Elisa abrió, era un cuarto donde se guardaban cosas de aseo, entraron, la chica prendió la débil luz que a duras penas alumbraba aquel lugar.

-Bien… ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decirme? – preguntó el rubio, en su voz había urgencia

-Algo que quizás no te guste

* * *

Annie estaba aún sentada en el comedor con las nuevas amigas con las que ahora compartía su tiempo, algo que aún no entendía Candy quien observaba hacia la mesa donde ella se encontraba, no sabía que había sucedido para que su prima hubiera cambiado tanto, incluso con ella.

"… - Annie no entiendo por qué estás con esas chicas que antes nos depreciaban… - le dijo Candy una tarde que había logrado hablar con ella

-Simplemente que ellas me han entendido muchas cosas Candy… - dijo

-Pero ¿Qué es lo que yo no puedo entender Annie?

-Muchas cosas… creo que eres un poco inocente en algunas cuestiones…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que no vas a entender nada Candy…

-¿Entender?

-Si ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de cómo me siento? ¿Crees que es fácil para mí vivir a la sombra de ustedes? – decía mientras Candy notaba en la voz de ella una nota de rencor – Albert como el patriarca de una poderosa familia y tú la heredera a ese puesto… mientras que yo, soy una pariente pobre a la cual han tenido que soportar…

-¿Por qué dices esas cosas Annie? Sabes muy bien que nunca ha sido así, hemos crecido juntas… Albert y yo te hemos visto siempre como una hermana…

-¡Una hermana, ja! – dijo sarcástica, Candy se sorprendía con aquella actitud – si claro, se preocupan tanto por mí que no saben que es lo que realmente siento…

-Tu no has querido contarme nada Annie

-¿Contarte, para qué? Eres tan prejuiciosa que te espantaría saber muchas cosas…

-No sabes lo que dices…

-¡Si, es la verdad! ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – dijo ahora con enojo - ¡Albert por entrometerse en el papel de hermano mayor, ha alejado a Archie de mi!

-¡Eso no es verdad y tú lo sabes!

-¡Si, él hizo que Archie se alejara! ¡Igualmente tú con tus pláticas llenas de ensoñación, haciendo creer que todo es perfecto, que no hay cosas malas, que debe todo mundo portarse bien para que las cosas vayan bien!

-No puedo creer que tú estés diciendo esto… - le dijo triste por sus palabras - por favor Annie, te lo pido, no estés con esas chicas, lo único que buscan es hacerte daño…

-No Candy, son mis amigas y me han ayudado mucho…

-¿Ayudado, en qué forma? ¿En que ahora te sales por las noches y vas a la Torre a quien sabe qué? ¿En que incluso te he visto fumar? – Annie apretó los labios – además se dicen cosas muy extrañas de esas chicas… por favor Annie

-No… y te agradeceré que no intervengas en mis asuntos… si no quieres que también me olvide que eres mi prima – comenzó a alejarse

-Annie por favor…"

Candy sentía la necesidad de hacer algo para evitar que Annie continuara la amistad con Elisa y sus amigas, había escuchado muchos rumores ya con respecto a las inclinaciones sexuales que esas chicas tenían, por lo que no quería que Annie continuara con esa amistad.

-Nos vemos luego chicos… - dijo a Stear y Patty y se encaminó a la mesa donde se encontraba Archie

* * *

Cuando Anthony salió de aquel pequeño cuarto, en sus azules ojos había algo diferente, iba serio mientras avanzaba por el pasillo que anteriormente se había ido Terry, sabía que a esta hora se encontraría en el bosque, posiblemente fumando.

Conforme iba caminando, recordaba las palabras de Elisa…

_"… - ¿Qué deseas Elisa? – preguntó Anthony cuando cerró la puerta la chica detrás de ella_

_-Hace mucho que no estamos solos… - dijo acercándose a él provocativamente, Anthony no contestó_

_-¿Qué deseas Elisa? - repitió_

_-¿Realmente es en serio eso de que eres novio de la arribista?_

_-¡No le digas así!_

_-Es que es la verdad… - sonreía burlona_

_-¡No he venido aquí para estar escuchando como insultas a mi novia! – se dio la vuelta para irse_

_-¡No espera! – lo detuvo tomándolo de un brazo, él la miró con seriedad – lo que quiero decirte es que no te confíes tanto de esa arrib… bueno de la que es ahora tu novia_

_-¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir?_

_-Que ella no es la mujer adecuada para ti… no es lo que crees… – fingió preocupación – no quiero que vayas a salir lastimado…_

_-¡Habla claro! – la tomó de los brazos_

_-¡Ella solo juega contigo! ¡Debes tener cuidado, de quien menos lo esperas, vendrá la traición!_

_-¡No es verdad, tú la odias, por eso dices todo esto, y no tengo por qué estar escuchándote!_

_Se dio la vuelta y agarró al fin el picaporte abriendo la puerta, salió dejando a Elisa._

_-¡Solo te pido que tengas cuidado!_

_Elisa sonrió con maldad cuando se quedó sola, quizás no la escuchó o quizás si, lo mejor de todo es que había sembrado una duda en su corazón…"_

Cuando llegó a la parte del bosque, debajo de un gran arbol, sobre una colina que tenía una vista de la ciudad de Essex, lugar donde inexplicablemente le gustaba sentarse bajo su sombra, ahí estaba el hilillo humeante del cigarro que estaba fumando Terry.

-Hola Terry…

-¿Qué hay Anthony?

Éste se sentó a un lado de él, aunque no mucho, ya que al rubio no le agradaba el humo del tabaco, lo cual sabía Terry, ya que apagó en el césped lo que quedaba de él.

-¿De qué querías hablar? – preguntó Terry comenzando la plática.

-Pues… realmente no tengo muy seguro lo que quiero hablar contigo… - dijo, Terry no contestó – me cuesta un poco de trabajo comprender tu actitud, pensé que éramos amigos y que ibas a decirme lo que te molestara…

-Siempre supiste cual era mi opinión en muchas cosas…

-Si, lo sé, pero no pensé que lo aplicarías a nosotros también…

-Bueno, si te molestó el que yo disolviera a los cuatro reyes, pues no hay problema… volveré a formalizarlos…

-No, no se trata de eso, respeto tu opinión en cuanto a lo que hiciste, pero me gustaría saber la verdadera razón del por qué lo hiciste…

-Creo que lo dije claramente ese mismo día ¿no? – contestó sin mirarlo

-No lo sé… - contestó dudoso – creo que tienes más razones… y me parece que sè una de ellas

-¿Ah si? – volteó a mirarlo sonriendo burlón – ¿Y cuál es?

-Candy…

* * *

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo? – preguntó Candy

-Si claro… - miró a su prima

-Yo… - habló apenada Candy – quisiera… preguntarte… es muy difícil…

-Anda… pregunta

-¿Qué hay entre tú y Annie? – dijo rápidamente con las mejillas un poco rojas

-Pues… - se sobó la barba Archie – no hay nada Candy…

-¿Estás seguro?

-Claro… ¿por qué la curiosidad?

-Es que estoy preocupada por Annie… - Archie no contestó – desde que está con esas chicas ha cambiado mucho, incluso conmigo, ahora se comporta diferente… si ustedes tuvieron alguna desavenencia, por favor te pido, arregla las cosas… tu siempre has sido especial para ella…

-Candy, te aseguro que no hay ningún problema, ella y yo salimos solamente una vez y no sucedió nada… lamentablemente esa noche fue cuando tu hermano nos vio llegando tarde…

-¿En verdad tu no sientes nada por ella?

-Mmm… es una chica preciosa, mentiría si te dijera que no me gusta… pero pues no creo que podamos llegar a más…

-¿Estás seguro?

-Completamente…

-Pues creo que continuaré buscando la manera de que ella vuelva a ser la misma de antes

-Pues… te deseo suerte

-Gracias, después te veré entonces…

Candy se alejó bajo la mirada atenta de Archie, quien la cambió a una más seria cuando volteó a la mesa donde se encontraba sentada Annie con las otras chicas que acompañaban a Elisa.

* * *

-¿Qué estás tratando de decir Anthony? – preguntó Terry con el ceño fruncido

-Que creo que la razón por la que has hecho todo esto es por Candy…

Terry se había quedado completamente sorprendido por aquello que decía Anthony, claro estaba que no se lo iba a demostrar, y si las cosas ya iban a descubrirse, pues adelante, quizás sería lo mejor para que así pudiera terminarse todo aquello y pelear abiertamente ante él.

-No pensé que estuvieras celoso… - continuó diciendo el rubio

-¿Celoso? – repitió Terry mirándolo con extrañeza

-Si, recordando varias de nuestras pláticas desde que Stear, que fue el primero en andar con una chica, que eso te molestaba, porque decías que nos estaba abandonando…

Terry sintió como si el aire que había estado conteniendo pudiera al fin salir de sus pulmones al escuchar aquella aseveración.

-Sé que hemos estado siempre juntos y hemos hecho muchas cosas los cuatro, pero te aseguro que eso no va a cambiar, seguiremos siendo amigos… las chicas son muy comprensivas, no les molestará que podamos continuar llevándonos como siempre…

-¡Has dado en el clavo! ¡Tenías razón, son mis celos de saber que estaba perdiendo a mis amigos! – dijo fingiendo con una sonrisa - ¡Qué tonto he sido! – sonreía – bueno, está bien Anthony, no te preocupes, más tarde anunciaré nuevamente el retorno de los cuatro reyes…

Se volvió a escuchar las campanadas anunciando nuevamente las horas de clase.

-¿No vas a ir a clase? – preguntó Anthony de pie

-Creo que por hoy fue demasiado… me quedaré aquí – dijo recostándose en la hierba con los brazos por detrás de su cabeza

-Me da gusto que sigamos siendo amigos…

-Siempre Anthony, siempre seremos amigos… - contestó cerrando sus ojos

* * *

Todos los alumnos caminaban por los pasillos rumbo a las aulas a continuar la siguiente parte de las clases, Annie y sus nuevas amigas también iban hacia sus salones de clase, pero una figura frente a ellas les hizo detener su andar.

-¿Podrías quitarte del paso? – dijo con petulancia Luisa

Annie miró a quien atajaba su camino, era Archie, quien la miraba con severidad.

-Annie, necesito hablar contigo…

-Pero ella no quiere hablar contigo… - contestó Luisa

-No te hablo a ti, sino a ella, así que ven Annie – prácticamente ordenaba

-No quiero – contestó y Archie la miró frunciendo el ceño

-No pregunté si quieres, dije que vengas – contestó el de cabello marrón

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo Archie… - contestó la chica sin mirarlo

-A mi no me importa lo que quieras – y la tomó de un brazo haciendo a un lado a las demás chicas

-¡Archibald Cornwell, eres un bruto! – replicó Luisa ante aquella acción

-¡Ustedes no se metan! – les dijo con enojo llevándose casi a rastras a la chica

-¿No haremos nada Luisa? – preguntó otra de las chicas

-No… - contestó indiferente continuando su camino a las aulas

* * *

-¡¡Suéltame!! – se jalaba Annie del agarre del brazo, pero más se lastimaba ella misma - ¡¡Me lastimas!!

Llegaron a una parte del colegio, donde había un edificio ya en ruinas, había incluso dentro de los que quizás fueron salones, muchos muebles que al parecer ya eran considerados como basura, pareciera que nadie del alumnado se paraba por aquellos lugares.

Ahí la soltó casi aventándola, Annie se sobaba el brazo de donde Archie la había casi llevado a rastras.

-¿¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?? – le espetó la morena

-¡Dije que quería hablar contigo!

-¡Pero yo no quiero hablar nada contigo! – se dispuso a marcharse

-¡Escúchame bien, maldita sea! – la tomó de los brazos y la detuvo – dije que hablaríamos – comenzó a decir pausadamente, Annie sabía que el carácter de Archie era muy violento si no hacía lo que él quería en esos momentos

-Está bien… - dijo al fin - ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué te propones al andar con esas chicas?

-Nada, son mis amigas – contestó petulante

-¿Amigas? ¿Acaso tu también te has vuelto como ellas? – dijo

-¿Qué tendría de malo? – preguntó con cinismo Annie

-Era entonces lo único que te faltaba por probar… - dijo burlón

-Pues… ha sido lo mejor que he encontrado… - contestó mintiendo, él la miró serio – creo que no había sentido mayor placer que esto…

-No te creo… - dijo arrogante – ninguna mujer que haya estado conmigo ha dicho que no hubiera sentido placer conmigo…

-Posiblemente soy la primera en decirlo… - dijo con fastidio – bueno, si eso era todo lo que querías decirme, me voy…

-No he terminado… - la detuvo poniendo un brazo – aléjate de esas chicas, no te dejarán nada bueno…

-Creo que soy lo suficientemente grandecita para saber lo que hago

-No, no lo sabes, prueba de ello es que estás preocupando a los demás…

-¿A los demás? ¡Ah, ya caigo! ¡Seguramente Candy te dijo algo!

-Está preocupada por ti

-Y tú como buen samaritano viniste a tratar de ayudar – dijo sarcástica – dile que no se preocupe… o mejor no, se lo diré yo misma… - trató de quitar el brazo de Archie – déjame pasar – Archie no le contestó, la miraba con enojo – déjame pasar – repitió

-¿Acaso te gusta lo que hacen esas chicas? – preguntó él – no puedo creer que así sea…

-¿Por qué no lo puedes creer? ¿Acaso creíste que solo tu sabías hacer las cosas? – dijo sonriendo con burla

-¿Ah no? – la otra mano que Archie tenía desocupada subió a su garganta cerrándola

-¡Suéltame! – trató de quitárselo - ¡Voy a gritar!

-¡Hazlo! – contestó ahora éste burlonamente – quiero averiguar quién será capaz de escucharte, Annie tembló - ¿tiemblas? No sabes cómo me excita eso… - acercó su boca a la de ella – veremos si es verdad que sientes más placer con esas chicas que conmigo…

-¡No, no, no! – pidió Annie, en sus ojos se pintó un temor, sabía que no iba a ser tratada con delicadeza cuando Archie se comportaba así

Sin hacer caso a las peticiones de la morena, Archie comenzó a besarla de una manera muy lasciva, mordía sus labios, su lengua entraba a explorar de una manera casi grosera el interior de su boca, mientras una de sus manos apretaba encima de la ropa un seno, Annie se rebatía entre los brazos de Archie sin poder hacer que la soltara.

-¡Suéltame Archie! – dijo y comenzó a darle de golpes, los cuales no iban con la fuerza que se requería - ¡Quiero que me sueltes! – fue tanta la desesperación que sentía Annie que uno de sus golpes fue a dar a la mejilla de éste logrando que la soltara, Archie la miró con furia

-¡Maldita, no debiste levantarme la mano, te enseñaré quien manda!

La tomó de los cabellos arrancando un gemido de dolor de la chica y le dio dos bofetadas, la segunda hizo que Annie cayera al césped.

-¡Eres un desgraciado! – le gritó desde donde estaba tirada

-¡No me importa lo que digas!

Se quitó su saco aventándolo a un lado y se montó encima de ella, quien siguió rebatiéndose bajo él sin lograrlo, Archie, quien era mucho más fuerte que ella abrió sin problema su blusa, dejando al descubierto su piel, mostrando sus senos envueltos en un brassier que solo al verlo, sus marrones ojos brillaron de excitación.

Comenzó a besarle su pecho, su garganta, la chica solo cerraba sus ojos sin dejar de luchar a pesar de todo.

Archie como pudo logró abrir su pantalón hasta dejar al descubierto su masculinidad que estaba completamente erguida, parecía que no podría detenerse, Annie no quería dejarse vencer, pero Archie nuevamente logró apresarla.

Con trabajos logró bajar sus braguitas lo suficiente para poder introducir su masculinidad de un solo golpe en ella, quien solo se arqueó y lanzó un gemido por ser tomada de aquella manera tan brusca.

Y comenzó aquel vaivén que a ella le gustaba tanto, aunque jamás se lo hubiera podido aceptar a él, no encontraría más placer con alguien más, cierto era que a pesar de saber lo que era ese grupo de chicas con las que andaba, no había tenido nada que ver con ellas.

Con un placer sentía carcomer sus entrañas ante aquellos embates por parte de él, arrancando gemidos que volvían loco a Archie de solo escucharlos.

Annie se revolvía con cada empuje que le daba Archie con su masculinidad, quien entraba y salía y cada uno arrancaba más y más gemidos entrecortados, logrando un nivel de placer que los dos disfrutaban sin quererlo reconocer, los movimientos se hicieron más y más rápidos, los dos gemían, hasta que por fin los dos encontraron el éxtasis.

Archie dejó caer su cuerpo fatigado en el de Annie, quien había terminado envolviéndolo con sus piernas, su respiración era muy agitada.

Sin palabra alguna, Archie se levantó, se limpió con un pañuelo que traía, nuevamente no había usado protección, Annie se medio incorporó del piso, tapando con vergüenza sus senos con la blusa sin botones, vio con más vergüenza aún, que en uno de sus pies estaba enrollada su braguita.

-¿Te das cuenta que tu cuerpo no reconoce más dueño que yo? – dijo con arrogancia rompiendo el silencio, Annie no contestaba – solo yo soy el que puede hacerte sentir mujer… - se agachó hasta quedar al nivel de ella, tomando su barbilla hizo que lo volteara a mirar – solo conmigo sentirás el placer…

Annie no contestó, cerraba sus ojos fuertemente tratando de evitar que el llanto que quería escapar de sus ojos saliera, no iba a darle el gusto a Archie de verla llorar.

-Cada vez que yo lo deseé serás mía… - dijo antes de alejarse

Al encontrarse sola, dejó escapar al fin las lágrimas que había retenido, sentía una impotencia, no sabía que odiaba más, si lo que él le hacía o lo que ella sentía al tener aquellas relaciones con él, ya que un indescriptible placer y un sentimiento inexplicable la hacía caer siempre en aquel hoyo.

* * *

Caía la tarde aquel día, Candy entró a la capilla del colegio, donde oficiaban las misas cada lunes por las mañanas, en su mano llevaba un papel arrugado.

-Has tardado… - la sorprendió una voz que se escuchó saliendo del confesionario

-Pensé mucho en no venir… - contestó Candy

-Quizás te hubieras arrepentido al no hacerlo… – Terry se levantó del asiento recargándose en el marco del confesionario – no hubieras sabido lo que Anthony quería hablar conmigo… - sonreía

-Fue demasiado atrevimiento de tu parte darme esta nota… pudo haberse dado cuenta – dijo con severidad

-No me hubiera importado correr ese riesgo – cruzó sus brazos sonriendo, recargado en el marco del confesionario

-Bueno ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? – lo urgió

-Te dará gusto saber que Anthony y yo hemos hablado y tocado ciertos puntos…

-¿Ah si?

-Si, incluso volveré a anunciar que seguiremos siendo los cuatro reyes…

-Que bien – sonrió Candy – me da tanto gusto por Anthony… él se sentía muy triste

-Ya veo que te importa mucho… - dijo serio

-¡Por supuesto que me importa! – contestó la rubia

-Mmmm…

Cuando de repente, sin previo aviso, Terry la tomó de una de sus manos jalándola.

-¿Qué…?

-Shhh… - le hizo una señal con su dedo para que guardara silencio

Estaban los dos dentro del confesionario, sus cuerpos habían quedado muy, muy pegados uno del otro, ella lo miraba sorprendida, sentía el aliento de él en su cabeza, recargada en su pecho escuchaba el latir del corazón de Terry.

-¿Por qué…? – susurró ella, pero cayó al escuchar voces fuera, dentro de la capilla

Aquel momento pareció eterno, como si el volver a estar en los brazos de Terry hiciera que el tiempo se detuviera, sentir su cuerpo, sentir su calor, sin proponérselo, levantó su rostro para mirarlo, topándose con la bien formada boca de él, la cual pareció hipnotizarla por completo.

Pareciera que Terry sintiera aquella observación de parte de la rubia que bajó su mirada para encontrar con que los ojos de ella no despegaban su mirar a su boca.

-¿Te gusta lo que miras? – susurró de una forma muy seductora

Candy alzó la mirada apenada como si la hubiesen sorprendido haciendo una travesura.

-Yo…

Pero entonces la boca de Terry la interrumpió en lo que quizás comenzaría a decir, Candy al sentir sus labios en los de ella, se quiso hacer hacia atrás, pero el espacio era tan reducido que no le permitió hacerlo, por lo que los brazos de Terry la apretaron aún más a su cuerpo, sintiendo nuevamente el latir de su corazón.

Candy no sabía cómo reaccionar, quería separarse de él, quería huir de él, pero no podía ya que lo reducido del lugar no le permitía hacerlo, claro, además de sus brazos y el sabor de aquel beso que conocía.

Había sentido que comenzaba a subir a las nubes, cuando de pronto…

-Pero ¿Qué atrevimiento? – la voz grave y severa se escuchó

Se habían separado de una manera muy abrupta, Candy volteó a mirar, era el sacerdote de la capilla que los miraba con reprobación.

-¿Acaso no se han dado cuenta en donde están? – volvió a preguntar con enojo

-Lo sentimos mucho padre… - dijo Terry – pero es que era el único lugar disponible…

-Tenías que causar problemas como siempre Granchester…

-Si no lo hiciera, su vida sería muy aburrida padre… - salió detrás de Candy, quien iba con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo, tratando de que el sacerdote no la reconociera

-Señorita Andrey… - habló el padre, Candy volteó – la espero en mi despacho más tarde…

-Pero… - iba a replicar

-Creo que no debería… - comenzó a decir Terry

-Entonces no esperaré a que la señorita Andrey vaya a mi despacho, le daré desde este momento su castigo… - Candy aguantó la respiración – queda su salida suspendida

-En todo caso debe también darme a mi un castigo – dijo Terry

-Aunque se lo diera Granchester, usted no lo acataría… - dijo el padre yéndose

Terry levantó su mano en un gesto de impotencia, Candy iba delante de él con la cabeza agachada, dándose golpes en la cabeza mentalmente, cómo había tenido que involucrarse de aquella forma nuevamente con Terry.

¿Y ahora cómo iba a explicarle a Anthony que no saldría este fin de semana del colegio porque la habían castigado? Pensó con temor, si llegara a enterarse de qué forma los encontró el padre, no quería imaginarse lo que podría ocurrir, iba con sus manos torciéndolas con nerviosismo.

-Esto no debió ocurrir… - dijo en voz baja

-¿Qué dices? – preguntó Terry sin haber escuchado claramente

-¡Ahora por tu culpa no saldré este fin de semana! ¿¿Cómo le diré a Anthony! ¡esto no debió haber ocurrido!

-¡Pero ocurrió! – contestó el castaño – y seguirá ocurriendo, porque es algo inevitable entre tú y yo

-¡Estás muy equivocado, no volverá a ocurrir porque tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver, además ya tengo novio!

-¡Lo cual es algo que ya te dije que no me interesa! – contestó con enojo – ¡lo que me lleva a esto…!

La tomó por sorpresa nuevamente, la abrazó y volvió a atrapar sus labios, la besó como si de nuevo fuera la primera vez.

-¡NO, suéltame! – se separó de sus labios y volteó su rostro para evitar que la siguiera besando

-¡Ya te dije que los besos que recibas, los borraré para que solo tengas el sabor de los míos!

-¡No, no quiero!

-¡Nunca podrás dejar de desear mis besos, así como yo quiero besarte siempre! – volvió a besarla nuevamente, Candy se tensaba en sus brazos – ansiarás siempre que yo esté nuevamente a tu lado, y voy a seguir intentándolo hasta que reconozcas que me amas y que solo deseas estar conmigo…

La siguió besando hasta que Candy finalmente se rindió, dejó de tensar su cuerpo, mientras los labios de Terry continuaban besando su boca hasta que la soltó.

-Siempre, siempre desearás estar conmigo… - y se alejó

Candy se quedó parada ahí mirando alejarse a Terry, quien ni una sola vez volteó a mirarla, se recargó en la pared y poco a poco se fue dejando caer hasta quedar en cuclillas y escondió su rostro en sus rodillas.

* * *

-¡Vamos chicas, celebremos que mañana es el último día de la semana en que saldremos de esta cárcel, al fin tendremos vida! – decía Elisa mientras levantaba un vaso con un líquido en color ámbar

Las otras chicas incluyendo a Luisa Smithson, levantaron sus vasos con igual cantidad de licor y seguidamente le dieron un trago dejando los vasos vacíos.

-¡Si, nos iremos a divertir! – dijo otra de ellas

-Ya lo creo, hace mucho que no hacemos nada… - dijo Luisa acercándose seductora a Elisa, quien le sonrió también de una manera un tanto lasciva

En esas estaban cuando se escuchó unos toques a la puerta, otra chica llamada Marie de ascendencia francesa fue a abrir, Annie estaba parada ahí.

-¡Oh Annie! – dijo Elisa al verla – pasa… - la cara seria de Luisa miraba con desagrado a la morena - ¿Qué te sucedió? – preguntó al ver los ojos rojos y llorosos de Annie

-Yo… - su voz sonaba también llorosa

-Ven pequeña… - Elisa se había levantado, fue hacia ella y puso un brazo en sus hombros – ven, cuéntanos que sucedió… Luisa, sirve una copa para Annie… - dijo

Luisa con los labios apretados por la contrariedad que le daba ver la manera en cómo Elisa trataba a Annie, fue hacia el mueble donde tenían sus vasos y el whiskey que acostumbraban tomar, sirvió una cantidad en uno de ellos y la llevó hasta donde estaba Annie y Elisa sentadas.

-Gracias… - dijo con voz suave la morena

-Ahora si querida, cuenta que ha sucedido… - pidió con suavidad Elisa

-Pues… - en sus ojos se mostró nuevamente la tristeza y el dolor de lo que ocurrió con Archie en la tarde, les contó sin dar tantos detalles, los cuales le daban mucha pena, no quería decir que también había disfrutado con aquella entrega – y eso fue lo que sucedió… - volvió a llorar

-¡Es un desgraciado! – dijo Elisa con enojo - ¡No puedo creer que haya hombres como él, que traten de esa forma a las mujeres! ¿¿Ves por qué te dije que debes darle una lección?? – Annie solo asintió - ¿Quieres vengarte de él?

-Si…

-Le daremos una lección…

-Si… eso deseo… - dijo resuelta

-¡Ya no se volverá a burlar de ti! – decía Elisa

-Si, ya no lo hará… - Annie respondía con voz llorosa

-Ya verás pequeña Annie, ya verás…

Sonreía burlonamente, Annie no podía ver el rostro de la chica, poco a poco iba a lograr lo que se había propuesto, matar a no solo dos pájaros, sino a varios de un solo tiro.

* * *

Viernes, día en que la mayoría de los chicos parecieran sentirse contentos de que tendrían ya el ansiado fin de semana que les permitían salir del colegio, por lo que andaba la mayoría de buen humor, algunos estaban tratando de que ninguno de los profesores los castigara y así les pudieran impedir la salida.

Aquel día en el comedor, se encontraban almorzando Candy, Anthony, Stear y Patty, cuando pasaron a su lado el grupito compuesto por Niel Leegan y sus secuaces, uno de ellos, pasó junto a Stear y empujó su brazo haciendo que el vaso que tenía en su mano lo derramara en la mesa.

-¡Oye, ten cuidado! – dijo el de lentes

-¿Acaso me hablas a mi? – preguntó el tipo de manera muy arrogante

-Solo dije que tengas cuidado… - repitió Stear

-Yo no tengo la culpa que seas un tonto… - comenzó a decir sonriendo con burla - ¡¡Aaaggghhh!!

Fue abruptamente interrumpido por alguien que pasó su brazo por su garganta apretándole.

El ambiente en el comedor había cambiado ya de una situación supuestamente normal, a una con mirada de atención hacia donde estaban los llamados indeseables tratando de desafiar a los reyes; miradas divertidas en algunos, esperando que sucediera algo que les cambiara la rutina diaria.

-¿Cómo lo llamaste? – dijo la voz amenazante en su oído, el aludido no podía hablar

-¡¡Suéltalo Archie!! – los otros integrantes de ese grupo indeseable comandado por Niel protestaron ante aquella acción, éste veía todo de manera indiferente

-¡Discúlpate! – exigía el de cabello marrón al chico que se debatía en su agarre - ¡No te escucho!

-Deberás soltarlo Archie… - la voz burlona de Terry se dejó escuchar – si no ¿de qué forma podrá contestarte?

-¡Debe disculparse por lo que acaba de decir! – dijo sin aflojar su agarre - ¡Mi hermano no es ningún tonto y el hecho de no ser ya uno de los reyes te da derecho a insultarlo!

-¡¡Aaghh, suéltame!! – decía el chico

-¡Discúlpate!

-¡Ok, de acuerdo! – decía con la voz afectada sin soltarlo aún Archie - ¡Pe… perdón!

-Veo que aún hay civilidad en las personas… - dijo burlonamente Terry

-¡Esto no se quedará así! – dijo Niel interviniendo en el asunto, un silencio se dejó sentir en el comedor, pareciera que habría un enfrentamiento entre los indeseables y los otrora cuatro reyes

-Por supuesto que no se quedará así… - dijo Terry alzando la voz, mirando de forma asesina a Niel - ¿Crees que aprovechándote del hecho de que ya no son integrantes de los cuatro reyes, puedes tener el valor de querer ofenderlo?

Terry desafiaba con la mirada a Niel y a sus secuaces, quienes no se atrevían a rebatir nada de lo que éste les decía; con sus manos en los bolsillos, portando únicamente la camisa desfajada del uniforme, la corbata sin hacer, se plantó en medio del grupito de Niel y la mesa donde estaban Anthony y Stear con sus respectivas parejas.

-Quiero dejar muy en claro para todos… – alzó la voz logrando así que todos volvieran a mirar y el silencio se rompiera por la voz de Terry – ¡los cuatro reyes vuelven a reinar en este lugar! ¡Ay de aquellos que no lo acaten! – y sin esperar comentario alguno, se volvió entonces a Niel – especialmente para ustedes…

Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida, no sin antes voltear a mirar a la mesa donde estaba Anthony, dándole una mirada rápida que a unos ojos verdes, que quizás pasó imperceptible para todo mundo, menos para la portadora de éstos.

-¿¿Escucharon imbéciles?? – dijo Archie al grupito de Niel - ¿Acaso era lo que necesitaban para no meterse con ninguno de nosotros?

-¡Esto no se quedará así! – dijo Niel y se dio la vuelta alejándose

Archie tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la mesa donde estaban su hermano y Anthony.

-¿Han visto? Todo se ha arreglado… - comentó

-No lo sé – contestó Stear – realmente a mi no me importa si los amigos de Niel me molestan…

-¡No digas tonterías Stear! – contestó Archie

-Tiene razón… - dijo Anthony – ser llamados los 4 reyes no nos hace más perfectos que los demás, nosotros mismos tenemos que lograr el respeto

-Pues digan lo que quieran – contestó Archie – han vuelto a ser parte de los cuatro reyes y eso no hay discusión… - se levantó y se fue

-Han vuelto a ser los cuatro reyes nuevamente – dijo Candy

-No me sorprenden esos cambios… Terry tiene siempre esos arrebatos – dijo Stear sin darle mucha importancia a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Reconoce que estás contento de volver a ser un rey… - dijo sonriendo Patty mientras le daba un suave codazo a su novio

-Bueno, las chicas volverán a mirarme… - dijo sonriendo

-¡Alistear Cornwell! ¡Si yo me doy cuenta que aceptas los coqueteos de otras chicas…! – dijo con seriedad

-¿Qué harías? – preguntó sonriendo

-¡Te golpearía! – dijo levantando un puño

-¡Wow Stear! – dijo Anthony – deberás tener mucho cuidado entonces…

Los cuatro comenzaron a reírse, sin darse cuenta que unos ojos verde-azul los miraban seriamente desde el marco de la puerta del comedor.

* * *

Archie aquella noche se dirigía a la Torre, iba a comentar los detalles de la salida que tendrían Terry y él, decidir dónde irían a divertirse, cuando se topó en las escaleras con Marie Delacourt, una francesa que había llegado hacía muy poco al colegio a estudiar, pero inmediatamente fue atraída al grupo de Elisa, era una chica de cabellos castaños oscuro, lacio, largo hasta la cintura, sus ojos en color negro también, su belleza era muy sensual, aunque en el grupo de Elisa se cuestionaba la sexualidad de sus integrantes, esta chica había tenido ya algunos encuentros con otros chicos del colegio, logrando con ello conseguir en poco tiempo fama de tener bisexualidad.

-Salut beau… - saludó de manera seductora a Archie mirándolo con los oscuros ojos entornados

-Hola… - contestó éste

-Hace tanto tiempo que quería acercarme a ti, pero no había tenido el valor de hacerlo… - sonreía

-Pero ¿por qué no lo habías intentado? – sonrió éste

-Es que… - hacía un leve puchero – creí que tenías relación con… Annie…

-No, por supuesto que no… - contestó – entre ella y yo no hay nada

-No sabes la alegría que me da saberlo, porque nunca me han atraído los chicos que ya tienen dueña… - se acercó insinuante a él – prefiero un hombre que sea para mi sola…

-Pues me da gusto saberlo, a mi de igual forma me atraen ese tipo de chicas

Los dos se miraban de una manera provocativa, como si esperaran a quien daría el primer paso.

-He escuchado muchas cosas sobre ti Archibald Cornwell… - dijo ella

-Espero que hayan sido muy buenas

-¡Claro que lo son, por eso es que no resistí más tiempo el poder acercarme a ti! – acariciaba con un dedo su pecho

-Ya veo… - sonreía - ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-¡Oh! ¿Acaso uno de los tan irresistibles cuatro reyes invita a alguien de tan baja posición como yo a acompañarle a tomar algo?

-Por supuesto… - decía con supremacía

-¡Nada me haría más feliz!

-Bien, vamos… - puso una mano en la cintura de ella y la condujo escaleras arriba, donde estaba la habitación de él, la cual estaba a un lado de la de Terry - Pasa…

-¡No puedo creer que esté en la habitación de Archie Cornwell, uno de los cuatro reyes! – decía con excitación

-¿Qué te gustaría tomar? – preguntó él, con un pequeño mueble donde guardaba botellas y vasos

-¡Oh pero que torpeza la mía! – dijo acercándose a él – debo llevar a cabo varias de las cosas que me han enseñado los diversos institutos ¿sabías que asistí a uno de los mejores colegios para señoritas? Me enseñaron varias cosas… una de ellas es atender como se debe a las personas…

-Pero, yo soy quien debe hacerlo, estás en mi habitación…

-Lo sé… - puso sus manos en el pecho de él, subiendo con coquetería su rostro hasta el de él – pero, quiero ser yo quien te atienda… ¿me dejarás hacerlo? – y le quitó la botella y los vasos

-De acuerdo… - y se fue a sentar a la orilla de la cama

La chica le dio la espalda y sirvió en ellos.

-Toma… - le tendió después uno de los vasos – este whiskey es uno de mis preferidos – dijo refiriéndose al contenido

-Gracias… - le iba a dar un sorbo

-¡Espera! – lo detuvo la francesa - brindemos… - dijo acercándose a él, plantándole un beso en los labios – brindo por este día tan afortunado, ya que estoy al fin con uno de los cuatro reyes… - alzó su copa y la chocó suavemente con la de él

-Por este día… - dijo él también

Los dos se tomaron todo el contenido de un jalón, la chica sonreía cuando se sentó junto a él y comenzó a besarle.

-Eres muy bella… - decía Archie sin dejar de besarla

-Gracias por tan bello cumplido

Archie estaba embelesado besando los labios de aquella chica que comenzó a abrir su camisa, tenía cerrados sus ojos, pero entonces al abrirlos, sintió como la habitación comenzaba a girar en torno de él.

-¿Qué…qué sucede? – preguntó él

-Nada, sígueme besando…

-Espera… - la trató de separar de él – todo… me… da… vueltas…

Un remolino oscuro lo envolvió y no supo más de él…

* * *

Unos suaves suspiros, sonidos de besos se dejaban escuchar en aquel pasillo.

-No sabes cuánto te quiero… - la voz de Anthony se escuchó suavemente, besaba con delicadeza los labios de una rubia

-Yo también te quiero… - contestó Candy aceptando los besos de él

La tenía fuertemente abrazada sin dejar de besarla, pareciera que por cada beso dado, aumentaba de intensidad haciendo que las caricias comenzaran a hacerse más atrevidas.

Anthony acariciaba su espalda, bajaba su mano delineando su cadera, pasando por su cintura hasta llegar debajo de uno de sus senos, entonces Candy dio un respingo.

-No… - dijo en un murmullo

-Lo siento… - se disculpó él – creo que me he dejado llevar por el momento

-No te… preocupes… - contestó la rubia

-Ve a descansar mejor, para que mañana podamos salir temprano – dijo Anthony

-Este… - Candy se separó un poco de él, en su rostro se pintó una vergüenza

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es que no saldré mañana…

-¿Cómo dices? – la miró desconcertado

-La hermana Margaret me pidió que le ayudara con unas cosas… - cerró sus ojos bajando su rostro, mientras mentalmente se maldecía por decir aquella mentira

-Pero es el día de salida – dijo Anthony

-Si, por eso quiero que me disculpes, es que no pude negarme… - lo miró con ansiedad – te prometo que lo compensaré

-Pues bueno, si no hay otro remedio… - la desilusión se pintaba en el rostro del rubio – entonces, pues no saldré tampoco…

-¡No! ¡No quiero que por mi pierdas este fin de semana!

-Pero es que para qué quiero estar fuera sin ti…

-Hazlo precisamente por mi… - le pidió poniendo una mano en su mejilla – no quiero que la pases encerrado…

-Pero…

-Nada, anda… sino, me enojaré contigo - le dio un suave beso – quiero que te diviertas, además, así podrás traerme los chocolates que tanto me gustan – lo besó

-Está bien… pero con una condición – le dijo sonriendo

-La que quieras

-Sigue besándome así…

Candy pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de aquel muchacho de ojos azul cielo, acercó sus labios a los de él, comenzaron a besarse de una manera muy tierna, muy diferente a otros labios que parecían regodearse de la manera que tenían de torturarla.

_"… - los besos que recibas, los borraré para que solo tengas el sabor de los míos…"_

Aquella voz volvió a retumbar en su mente mientras continuaba besándose con Anthony.

" – No me importa lo que diga… Anthony es la persona con quien quiero estar… la única que puede hacerme feliz – se contestó ella misma"

* * *

Archie sentía muy pesados los párpados, cuando quiso abrir sus ojos le costó mucho trabajo, al hacerlo, su vista estaba un poco borrosa, parpadeó varias veces para tratar de aclararla, quiso usar sus manos, pero no pudo, su mente se activó entonces.

Trataba de mover sus brazos sin ningún resultado, vio con un poco de estupor que las muñecas de sus manos estaban fuertemente atadas a la cabecera de la cama.

-¡Qué diablos! – dijo

Se revolvió nuevamente, para su consternación, también sus tobillos estaban fuertemente atados a la parte contraria de la cabecera, estaba completamente inmóvil.

-Al fin has despertado… - la voz con acento francés se escuchó

-¿¿Qué significa esto?? – preguntó con enojo

-Nada… - sonreía burlonamente – sabes que te ves muy seductor en esa posición… - pasó su lengua por sus labios

-¡¡Suéltame!! – ordenó

-No creo poder hacerte caso mon amour… - se acercó a él sentándose a su costado – no tienes idea de cuán atractivo te ves así… - pasó su mano por el vientre de él, bajando lentamente hasta llegar a su masculinidad, la cual acarició por encima de la tela – mmm… ya veo porque eres tan asediado…

-¡Cuándo esté libre te arrepentirás de lo que estás haciendo! – dijo furioso

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! – rió a carcajadas Marie – no me importa lo que puedas llegar a hacerme… gustosa aceptaría todo lo que venga de ti… - se acercó y pasó su lengua por la mejilla de él – eres delicioso… - en los ojos de Archie se pintaba un odio

-¿No puedes dejar de comportarte como una ramera? – se escuchó otra voz que burlonamente hablaba

-¡Tenías que estar detrás de esto! – dijo Archie con furia

Elisa se acercaba sonriente, divertida de ver en aquella posición a su primo.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo, es un hombre muy deseable – contestó Marie sin dar importancia a la palabra ofensiva usada por Elisa

La pelirroja se acercó a la cama mirando a Archie con superioridad desde su posición, sonrió torciendo su boca de una forma cínica.

-Jamás pensé que te veía de esta forma querido primo – le dio un beso en la mejilla – concuerdo con Marie, estás muy deseable así… creo que me gustaría aprovechar el momento también a mi…

-¡Me la van a pagar las dos por hacerme esto!

-No lo creo… no te gustará que los demás se enteren de la manera tan vergonzosa en que uno de los cuatro reyes fue sometido – sonreía, Archie no sabía qué hacer, estaba completamente inmóvil – ahora querido primo… - comenzó a decir Elisa – te has portado muy mal… - la miraba con odio – has tratado de una forma muy reprobable a una mujer, eso no se debe hacer – sonreía

-¿Qué diablos dices? – preguntó al fin

-Te has ensañado con una inocente chica – puso una cara de fingida preocupación – quien aún en toda su inocencia, no quería hacerte daño… ¿Imaginas cuánto dice quererte? Pobre estúpida… - dijo despreciativa – todavía a pesar de todo lo que le has hecho no quería cobrar ningún tipo de venganza hacia ti… no puedo entender cómo existen chicas como esa… aunque ahora, después de lo que le has hecho, al fin se convenció de que debe de tomar alguna medida

-Voy a hacer que te tragues esas palabras… - dijo amenazante

-No podrás querido – contestó con suficiencia Elisa – tengo ciertas fotos que he tomado tuyas, así como estás… - se burló y mostró una cámara digital – todos en el colegio, incluyendo todos los que conocen de la fama de los cuatro reyes, conocerán de que forma se puede controlar al más popular de ellos

-¡De acuerdo, ya tienes lo que querías, ahora suéltenme! – exigió

-No querido, falta aún más… - dijo Elisa y se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, entró alguien

-Hola Archie…

* * *

Tomados de la mano iban Candy y Anthony, sonreían mientras iban platicando de varias cosas, cuando llegaron a uno de los edificios que conducían al dormitorio de las chicas se detuvieron a unos cuantos metros de las escaleras para poder tener un poco de privacidad.

-Te voy a extrañar… - dijo Anthony

-Yo también… - dijo Candy

-No olvidaré traerte tus chocolates…

-¡Si! – dijo sonriendo

-Te quiero… - tomó el rostro de ella acercándolo y capturando sus labios comenzando a besarla, la chica correspondió a esos besos – mmm… te quiero…

-Yo también, ahora ve a descansar…

-No quisiera dejarte, me gustaría pasar toda la noche contigo… - la abrazó posesivamente – sentirte… - Candy no decía nada, solo sintió los labios del rubio en su cuello

-¡Oh Anthony! – dijo en un suspiro

-Mejor me voy… si no lo hago, creo que no te dejaré ir a dormir nunca… - la soltó a regañadientes, Candy sonreía, era tan tierno – nos veremos entonces – dio un beso a la chica

Ésta se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia las escaleras que la iban a conducir a los dormitorios.

Entonces a punto de pisar el primer escalón, sintió como alguien le puso la mano en la boca y sintió como la jalaron fuertemente hacia el otro extremo del edificio, donde estaba un poco más oscuro.

-¡¡Mmmm!! – no podía hablar, la mano en su boca estaba fuertemente apretada, con sus ojos muy abiertos vio de quien se trataba

-Shhh… - le dijo Terry – si prometes que no gritarás, te suelto – ella asintió con la cabeza

-¿¿Qué crees que haces?? – dijo en un susurro – ¡Anthony estaba cerca!

-No lo estaba… - dijo con un tono extraño en su voz, como si resintiera ese hecho

-¡Ahora, no conforme con lo que pasó ayer en la capilla, quieres ocasionarme más problemas! – trató de soltarse de él, pero Terry se lo impidió abrazándola con más fuerza - ¡Suéltame!

-¡No! – su voz sonaba ronca - ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes? – ella lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos sin saber que decir – te dije que los besos que recibieras – siseaba - los borraría con los míos para que solo el sabor de ellos sientas en ti…

La tomó de la nuca acercándola a él, sus labios atraparon los de ella comenzando a besarla con ferocidad, con una ansiedad, literalmente trataba Terry de borrar el sabor que hubieran dejado otra boca, quería quitarle a Candy toda la sensación vivida hacía solo unos momentos con Anthony, no podía detenerse a pensar en que era su amigo, y que esta mujer que tenía en sus brazos era su novia, no, solo pensaba que la mujer que tenía en sus brazos era la única a la que podía amar, la única que podía hacerlo sentir cosas totalmente inigualables

-¡Oh Candy! – murmuraba cerca de los labios de aquella rubia, no dejaba de chuparlos - ¡Maldita seas por hacerme amarte tanto! ¡Maldita! – su lengua recorría cada centímetro de la cavidad de la rubia, sus dientes mordisqueaban aquellos labios que ya estaban casi hinchados por la manera tan feroz que recibía aquellos besos - ¡no sabes cuánto te amo, pero al mismo tiempo te odio por no poder arrancarte de mí!

Candy no sabía si llorar o reír ante todas aquellas palabras dichas por ese hombre que su cuerpo reconocía como el único que la había poseído hasta ahora.

Un sabor salado se dejó sentir en aquellos besos, lágrimas ardientes surcaban las mejillas de la rubia, porque sentía que cometía la peor de las traiciones al tener aquellas sensaciones que le proporcionaba recibir aquellos besos que le estaban nublando su mente.

-Dime… - volvió a decir con enojo Terry cerca de los labios de ella, que ya estaban enrojecidos – dime… di que me amas… que sigues amándome…

-Te odio… - susurró ella, Terry casi no lo entendió

-Repítelo… - exigió

-Te odio… te odio como jamás pensé odiar a alguien – dijo con más claridad, en sus verdes ojos se pintaban varios sentimientos

-No me importa… por el momento con eso me conformo… - dijo sonriendo de medio lado volviendo a besarla con más intensidad, mientras sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo

* * *

-Annie… - la voz de Archie se escuchó desconsolada

-Hola Archie… - sonreía de manera irónica

-Ven querida… - la tomó Elisa de un brazo para acercarla hasta la cama donde estaba atado Archie – es todo tuyo…

-¿¿Qué es lo que te propones Elisa con todo esto?? – preguntó con furia Archie

-Simplemente apoyar una causa noble – contestó sarcástica – ahora pequeña Annie, lleva a cabo lo que planeamos… - se encaminó a la puerta – Marie… - llamó a la francesa que al parecer se había estado entreteniendo con acariciar una de las piernas de Archie – debemos dejarlos solos…

La chica solo hizo un mohín que denotaba su desacuerdo, pero obedeció al llamado de Elisa, se levantó con desgano y caminó rumbo a la puerta.

-Diviértete querida… - le dijo a Annie, siguiendo a la francesa que ya había salido de la habitación, ella se disponía a hacerlo también

-Te juro que me las pagarás Elisa… - la voz de Archie con un tono de amenaza la detuvo

-No creo que puedas hacer nada querido primo… hay ciertas fotos que te comprometen, recuérdalo…

Lanzó una carcajada y salió de la habitación, dejando solos a Archie y Annie, quien estaba parada cerca de la cama de éste mirándolo.

-¡Annie suéltame! – ordenó de manera fuerte

Pero Annie no contestó ni se movió, solo lo miraba, sonreía de una manera extraña.

-¿Qué se supone que estás esperando? – le dijo Archie, pero de nuevo, Annie no reaccionaba, solo lo miraba - ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó el chico – Annie…

-No puedo creer que el "gran Archibald Cornwell" uno de los más asediados del grupo de los cuatro reyes esté aquí a mi merced… - dijo con un tono de voz que incluso para Archie sonó un poco raro

-¿Annie? – le habló y la miró con más detenimiento - ¿Qué te hicieron esas mujeres? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido

-¿Hacerme? Nada – sonreía, pero en sus ojos había algo extraño, notó Archie, sus ojos brillaban extrañamente y estaban un poco dilatados, un conocedor como Archie, sabía lo que Annie tenía – lo único que hicieron fue darme un poco de valor…

-Te han drogado… - dijo en un murmullo

-No… ¿Nunca te dije que el alcohol y yo no éramos buenos compañeros? Ahora mi querido Archie… ¿puedo llamarte así? – comenzó a quitarse su saco del uniforme – si, claro que puedo llamarte así… -

Se contestó ella misma, desabotonando la camisa dejando ver su brassier.

–sabes… has sido un chico muy malo… -

su voz sonaba un poco ronca, Archie solo miraba aquel comportamiento de Annie, no podía detenerla, ni criticar aquello, porque no era la verdadera Annie, quien podría saber cuánto alcohol había ingerido o si quizás le hubieran dado alguna otra cosa más.

–Me has tratado muy mal…

Su voz sonó triste, sus manos bajaron el cierre de su falda, la cual cayó a sus pies, dejando verla solamente en ropa interior, aún con su calzado puesto, se veía muy, muy sexy.

–Me has tratado… - se acercó a él mirándolo con cariño y acarició su mejilla – como a una zorra… - su voz se endureció de repente y lo miró con enojo – he sido tratada como una mujerzuela…

Metió sus dedos en los cabellos de Archie agarrándolos fuertemente, y sin avisar, le soltó una cachetada que retumbó en la habitación, Archie hizo una mueca de dolor

-He sido una imbécil… amándote como una estúpida – le soltó otra cachetada, éste la miró con enojo – cuando te conocí, no podía creer que hubiera alguien tan guapo como tu… - cambió nuevamente su voz, suavizándola y mirándolo – me había enamorado de ti, era una niña, eras mi primer amor…

Se sentó encima de él, abriendo sus piernas para que Archie quedara en medio de ellas, éste tenía una buena visión de aquel blanco cuerpo que muchas veces hizo suyo, la manera en como aquel brassier envolvía esos senos que lo volvían loco cada vez que los miraba, o aquel plano vientre, y las braguitas que escondían su sexo en el que tantas veces se perdió.

-¡Oh Archibald Cornwell! – acercó su rostro al de él, sus labios rozaban los de Archie – no tienes idea de cuánto palpitaba mi corazón cuando te veía…

Aquella Annie era completamente diferente a lo que Archie conocía.

-Sabía entonces que yo era una chica sin ningún atractivo para ti… ¿Quién iba a fijarse en una flacucha, con frenos en sus dientes y lentes de fondo de botella? Nadie… pero yo no quería que alguien más me mirara… - pasó sus labios por la mandíbula de Archie – solo quería que tú me miraras…

Los azules ojos de Annie se habían oscurecido cuando posó su mirada en la de Archie, sus labios sonreían seductores.

-No me importaba más nadie que tú, solo tú, solo tu eras el hombre que yo quería conmigo… - comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Archie, dejando al descubierto su pecho, el cual besó con ansias – estaba completamente, perdidamente… ¡Estúpidamente enamorada de ti!

Sus labios los dirigió a los de él y comenzó a besarlo de una manera que no había besado nunca, Archie estaba completamente sorprendido de toda aquella actuación de Annie, no podía creer lo que sentía, en silencio recibir todas aquellas caricias dadas por la morena, poco a poco comenzaba a sentir como despertaba en él una excitación tan grande que le desesperaba sentirse inmóvil y no poder tocarla, arrancarle aquella ropa interior y volver a hacerla suya.

-Annie suéltame… - dijo en voz baja – suéltame para poder acariciarte…

-No querido Archie… - sonreía burlona – si te suelto, querrás golpearme y volver a humillarme como acostumbras… no, esta vez será diferente… ahora seré yo la que te tendrá que castigar

-No Annie, no eres tú la que está haciendo todo esto… - dijo

-¡Por supuesto que soy yo! ¡Yo la estúpida que se enamoró de un maldito desgraciado que solo la ha tratado como a una zorra! – sus ojos refulgieron de furia – la que solo ha recibido limosnas de cariño por parte tuya, la que siempre soportó tus malos tratos… yo la que te ha amado como a nadie… - su voz se suavizaba - ¡Ahora serás tú quien grite mi nombre y me digas lo que sientes! – volvió a escucharse el tono de coraje

-¡Estás loca!

-¡Si, estoy loca, completamente loca!

Y comenzó a quitarle el cinturón y a abrir su cierre, el cual bajó, así como el boxer también, hasta dejar al descubierto su masculinidad en la cual ya se veía el despertar que estaba provocando todo aquello que Annie hacía.

-Gritarás mi nombre Archibald Cornwell… ahora seré yo quien se desquitará y te hará darte cuenta de lo que sientes por mi…

La lengua de Annie comenzó a pasar por todo lo largo de la masculinidad de Archie hasta llegar a su punta, la cual jugó un momento y después lo introdujo en su boca, éste no pudo evitar dar un gemido ronco que salió de su garganta al sentir aquella calidez envolverlo, la chica comenzó a succionar aquel miembro erecto de Archie, arrancando gemidos que parecía que lo iban a volver loco.

¿Cómo y cuándo había aprendido Annie a hacer aquello? Una pregunta que no sabría si la haría o no se dijo Archie, sus manos amarradas se tensaban más y más, se jalaba tanto que ya sus muñecas estaban enrojeciendo, no podía soportar sentir como aquella boca estaba dándole tantas oleadas de placer.

-¡Oh Annie! – dijo al fin

-Si… - sacó de su boca su miembro que ya había comenzado a derramar sus primeros jugos – dilo… dilo… sigue pronunciando mi nombre… - la mano de ella hacía un suave vaivén en la masculinidad de él

-Sigue por favor… - dijo él – no te detengas…

Annie pasaba su lengua por la punta rosada de aquel miembro mientras el dueño se revolvía en la cama impotente por no poder moverse y también poder tocarla.

-¡Oh si, Annie! – dijo al volver a sentir que la calidez de la boca de ella lo envolvía.

-Vamos Archie… demuestra que puedes hacerme aún amarrado

Lo miró con aquellos azules ojos que se habían oscurecido por completo por el grado de excitación que estaba experimentando la chica, se quitó el brassier dejando ver aquellos senos erguidos, así como la braguita que había estado escondiendo su sexo.

Se acercó de manera que el sexo de ella quedara cerca del rostro de Archie, el cual, como pudo comenzó a probarlo con desesperación, gemidos de placer se escucharon de los labios de la chica, Archie no sabía qué hacer, el grado de impotencia que sentía lo estaba volviendo cada vez más loco.

El gusto le duró poco porque Annie separó su sexo de él y sonriendo de manera extraña, atrapó sus labios, probando así los dos el sabor de ella, sus lenguas entablaron una batalla sin cuartel, el nivel de excitación estaba en su máxima expresión.

-¡Oh Annie, Annie…! – pronunciaba cerca de los labios de ella

-Si… así… di mi nombre… - sus labios besaban el cuello de Archie, el pecho, bajando por su vientre hasta volver a su masculinidad que pedía a gritos un poco de atención

-¡Annie, Annie me vuelves loco!

-Dime qué quieres… que quieres de mi Archie… - decía con agitación ella, él mordía sus labios para evitar hablar - ¡Dímelo Archie, dime! – le exigió ella sin dejar de mover su mano de arriba a abajo del miembro de él

Archie se arqueaba sin poder hacer más, los amarres realmente estaban fuertemente hechos, era muy difícil poder soltarse para poder aventarse a aquella mujer y hacerle pagar una a una toda aquella tortura que le estaban haciendo pasar.

-¡Dímelo Archie…dímelo! ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-¡Quiero que solo seas para mí! – dijo al fin

-¿Solo para ti? – Sonreía burlona, mientras Archie sudaba, respirando agitado - ¿Y tú, serás para mí?

La respiración de Archie parecía estar fuera de control, sus ojos estaban dilatados completamente por aquella terrible excitación, sus sentidos estaban nublados, estaba perdido.

-Si… solo para ti… - dijo en un suspiro

¿Qué importaba lo que dijera? Pensó él, de cualquier forma mañana volvería a ser lo mismo, ella aceptaría estar con él a la hora que se le antojara, ahora con más libertad, solo porque le dijo lo que ella quería escuchar.

Pero entonces, lejos de imaginar lo que vendría a continuación, ya que sentía que solo faltaba el momento cumbre para terminar aquella sesión de sexo más placentera que jamás había experimentado con una mujer, Annie se levantó de encima de Archie, el cual veía extrañado todo aquello.

-¿Annie…?

Ella no le contestaba, se comenzó a poner su uniforme sin ropa interior, la cual la llevaba en la mano, sacó de su saco una navaja, con la cual cortó los amarres de Archie, en el rostro de ella no había más emoción, solo una profunda tristeza.

Archie no podía moverse muy bien, tenía que masajear sus muñecas para que la sangre volviera a circular, así como también en sus tobillos, por lo que no podía levantarse ni moverse con normalidad.

Annie se encaminó a la puerta.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Archie

Ella no se volteó a mirarlo, tomó el picaporte abriendo la puerta.

-Estamos a mano Archibald Cornwell…

Y lo dejó solo…

Continuará…


	22. Cap 22

**ADVERTENCIA,**

**VUELVO A REPETIR, REPITO NUEVAMENTE, POR FAVOR, EN ESTE CAPÍTULO HABRAN SITUACIONES QUE PUEDEN RESULTAR OFENSIVAS, SI ES TU CASO, ABSTENTE DE CONTINUAR LEYENDO.**

**OTRA ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO DE LEMON NUEVAMENTE, ASI QUE SI NO TE GUSTA, NO LO LEAS.**

&

Notitas de mi:

Hola queridas amigas, sé que no tengo perdón ni excusa alguna para poder ofrecerles, me he tardado bastante con la actualización de este fic, pero es que lamentablemente aún no tengo la estabilidad de mi vida como la tenía anteriormente, por lo que problemas personales que he venido arrastrando desde hace unos meses me lo han impedido; como comprenderán el trabajo me ha quitado un buen de tiempo para escribir como yo quisiera, ya que llego hiper cansada a casa que lo que quiero es tirarme y dormir, pero pues no se puede hacer, ya que también los asuntos en casa se deben atender, además pues ya no solo mi hija me ha quitado parte de mi tiempo… (jejejeje) sino que otra persona ha venido también a alterar mi tan tranquila vida (n..n) pero me ha venido a dar lo que tanto buscaba yo como mujer, por lo que creo que me perdonarán un poco ¿verdad?

Bueno, en cuanto a mi fic, sé que he dicho que pronto lo terminaré, que actualizaré lo más pronto que se pueda, sé que me comprenderán y me tendrán un poco de paciencia.

Creo que jamás en la vida, dejaré yo de agrader una y otra vez los mensajes que me hacen llegar, los cuales no he podido contestar por falta de tiempo, además tampoco he querido nombrar a cada una de las chicas que me escriben por temor a olvidar a alguna y no poder disculpar mi torpeza, no me gustaría dejar fuera a nadie por lo que trataré de hacerlos extensivos.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS MENSAJES, LES AGRADEZCO TANTO QUE LEAN ESTA HISTORIA QUE NACIÓ DE UNA LOCURA QUE MI MENTE ENFERMA CREÓ, ESPERO QUE LES ESTÉ GUSTANDO, A TODAS Y CADA UNA DE LAS CHICAS QUE SE MOLESTAN EN ESCRIBIRME Y DARME SUS OPINIONES, ASI COMO SUS IDEAS, GRACIAS, TAMBIÉN A QUIEN ME HA ENVIADO CANCIONES PARA PODERLAS PONER EN ESTA HISTORIA QUE HAN QUEDADO MUY ACORDES PARA ELLA, GRACIAS TAMBIÉN, SE QUE MI CABEZA NO FUNCIONA MUY BIEN Y PIDO DISCULPAS POR NO PODER DARLES MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS MAS PERSONALES, TRATARÉ, SE LOS JURO DE HACERLO, POR FAVOR MIL DISCULPAS POR SER TAN CABEZOTA.

Ahora si… lean…

&

Este fic está enteramente dedicado a una amiga que hace unos años entró en mi corazón y que jamás pudo salir de ahí, una mujer tan especial y de quien, doy gracias a la vida, al destino y a Dios por haberla puesto en mi camino. Nunca la olvidaré... Claide, eres un ángel ahora y siempre estarás en mi corazón... donde quiera que estés siempre vivirás entre nosotras...

&

**Te amo y Te odio**

**Cáp. 22**

Candy no supo cómo llegó hasta su habitación, después de aquel encuentro con Terry; aquella situación la estaba poniendo con muchos nervios, ahora ya no se sentía tranquila cuando estaba sola, pareciera que la estuviera vigilando para poder aprovechar el momento.

No podía estar sucediendo aquello en su vida, ahora que pensaba que podía rehacerla con un chico que era lo más lindo que había encontrado.

Con Anthony tenía siempre momentos de paz, se sentía a salvo, protegida, sabía que podía confiar en que el rubio jamás le haría daño.

Pero ahora, ahora se sentía sucia, culpable… ¿cómo miraría a Anthony después de lo que había ocurrido esta noche? Sus verdes ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…

_- - - - "… - Te odio… te odio como jamás pensé odiar a alguien – dijo con más claridad, en sus verdes ojos se pintaban varios sentimientos_

_- No me importa… por el momento con eso me conformo… - dijo sonriendo de medio lado volviendo a besarla con más intensidad, mientras sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo_

_- Suéltame… por favor… - trataba Candy de decir, pero su voz comenzaba a tornarse débil – no quiero… - fue acallada con un beso_

_Terry no hacía caso alguno a ninguna de las protestas que Candy inútilmente trataba de articular, poco a poco se daba cuenta que iba dejando de forcejear con él._

_Sus labios jugueteaban con los labios de ella, mordisqueaban primero el de arriba, luego el de abajo, su lengua se introducía sin permiso alguno dentro de su cavidad, Candy sentía el sabor de él, sentía cómo su lengua era acariciada, logrando que sintiera un calor por demás conocido en su bajo vientre._

_Las caricias dadas por aquel inglés la estaban llevando por un sendero que no quería atravesar nuevamente, pero no podía detenerse, irremediablemente estaba siendo arrastrada._

_Su mente se nubló, la imagen del rubio no tenía cabida en aquellos momentos, fue reemplazada por otra, por un chico que solamente le traía sufrimiento, pero no podía detenerse, no podía… ¿Acaso alguien podría llegar a entender esto?_

_¿Cómo puedes seguir negando tus sentimientos? ¿Puedes cerrar tus ojos y decirte a ti misma que no sientes nada?_

_Comenzó a corresponder a los besos que éste le estaba prodigando, sus manos acariciaron aquel rostro, sus dedos subieron hasta aquel castaño cabello, mientras sus labios se recreaban con los labios de él._

_Terry sintió aquel cambio en ella y su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, pareciera que su sangre fuera lava ardiente en sus venas quemando todo a su paso, buscando la manera de desahogarse._

_Aún no podía entender la rubia qué estaba pasando en ella, no podía detenerse, no podía dejar de besarlo, no podía detener aquel torrente de emociones que su corazón estaba sintiendo._

_Su piel se estremeció al sentir como las manos de Terry comenzaban a desabotonar su blusa del uniforme hasta lograr llegar al brassier que escondía sus senos, descubriendo éstos, los cuales respondieron inmediatamente al reconocer las caricias, Terry bajó poco a poco su boca dejando a su paso un camino de besos hasta llegar a uno de sus primeros objetivos, besaba tiernamente aquella piel, lamía con suavidad probando su sabor, era un deleite para él sentir nuevamente a aquella mujer que tanto amaba, se volvía loco solo de sentir como las manos de ella acariciaban su cabello, mientras él estaba ocupado besando aquella piel._

_- ¡OH Candy, Candy! – murmuraba sin dejar de besar sus senos _

_Con los ojos cerrados, la rubia escuchaba el sonido de aquella voz sin dejar de acariciar los cabellos de Terry, acariciaba su espalda, besaba su cabeza, sentía el olor de él penetrar sus sentidos._

_- ¡Me vuelves loco! – volvió a atrapar sus labios, besándola de una manera muy apasionada, ardiente._

_Besos que Candy correspondía de igual forma, aquel sabor la estaba embriagando, lo único que pensaba era en él, en aquello que le estaba haciendo sentir, en el calor que crecía en su pecho, en aquella sensación en su estómago, en aquel dolor en una parte muy íntima de ella._

_- ¡Candy…! Mira… - dijo susurrando en sus labios, tomó la mano de ella dirigiéndola a su masculinidad – siente pequeña… siente cómo estoy por ti… - su mano guiaba la de ella frotándola encima de la tela del pantalón _

_Candy con sus verdes ojos entrecerrados miraba los azules de Terry que se veían, quizás por la oscuridad del lugar donde estaban, igualmente oscuros, aunque de una manera muy diferente, ya que estaban expresando gran excitación y placer, lo cual la llenaba de igual nivel de emociones; su mano pareció cobrar vida propia al sentir la dureza del miembro masculino de Terry, solo de imaginar que ella lo hacía despertar de aquella manera, era algo que no se podía explicar; su mano frotaba y frotaba encima del pantalón logrando arrancar gemidos de aquel chico que también la hacía sentir sensaciones maravillosas._

_- ¿Ves pequeña solo con tu toque lo que me haces…? - decía roncamente – quiero sentirte… _

_Temblando sintió Candy cuando las dos manos de él subieron por debajo de su falda encontrando sus muslos, acariciándolos hasta subir hasta su cadera y alcanzar sus braguitas bajándolas poco a poco; ella contenía la respiración al sentir lo que él estaba haciendo._

_Sus ojos no despegaban la mirada de cada uno, azul y verde se enfrentaban, mirando las emociones que cada uno estaba sintiendo, anticipando lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir._

_Pronto desapareció aquella prenda, la mano de Terry se dirigió a su centro femenino, Candy al sentir la caricia se arqueó soltando un gemido, el cual Terry alcanzó a ahogar con su propia boca volviendo a besarla sin dejar de masajear su femeneidad, sintiendo que ella estaba casi lista para recibirlo._

_- Si pequeña… - su voz enronquecida denotaba la excitación de él – ven… _

_Le puso sus manos en la cintura, Candy puso sus manos en los hombros de él, éste la levantó solo un poco para poder ponerse en medio de ella, quien puso sus piernas alrededor de él, Candy gimió al sentir como iba invadiendo su intimidad, ya que poco a poco se iba introduciendo en ella; se abrazó a él, sus piernas abrazaron con más fuerzas las caderas de él para hacer más profundo el contacto._

_- ¡Oh Candy…! – gemía - ¡No tienes idea de lo que me haces sentir!_

_- ¡Aahh! – ella por igual lanzó un gemido, no podía contenerse más tiempo _

_El vaivén por demás conocido comenzó a ejecutarse, los movimientos que Terry hacía lo obligaron a éste a bajar poco a poco al césped, quedando la rubia encima de él, la vista de él recreándose ante aquella visión tan divina de la rubia que perfilada en la oscuridad de aquel lugar la hacía verse como una diosa que venía a complacer a un simple mortal._

_El placer reflejándose en el rostro de ella era suficiente para que Terry experimentara la más grande excitación que su cuerpo estaba tratando de contener y que ésta no terminara demasiado pronto, pero aquellos movimientos de Candy lo volvían cada vez más y más loco, sabía que pronto vendría el final de aquel embate._

_Y así fue, al unísono los dos llegaron a un éxtasis que los condujo al nivel máximo del placer, alcanzaron juntos el tan ansiado nírvana que solo algunos conocían._

_Candy se dejó caer encima del pecho agitado de Terry, escuchaba el retumbar de su corazón, sus piernas a ahorcajas en él, sus manos en el pecho, su propia respiración tratando de controlarla._

_Poco a poco fue calmándose, la niebla que momentos antes había en su cerebro se fue disipando, dando paso a la cordura, la cual llegó como un fuerte golpe, en sus verdes ojos se pintó un gran arrepentimiento._

_Terry la observaba, no se perdía ningún detalle en ella, no hablaba, simplemente la miraba, todas y cada una de las reacciones que estaba teniendo la rubia, sabía lo que ella sentía, sabía lo que estaba pensando y por lo que estaba pasando, pero no le importaba, no importaba nada, solo importaba que ella era suya, solo suya._

_Candy no lo miró cuando salió del cuerpo de él, se levantó, arregló un poco su ropa y sin palabras, se dio la vuelta y se alejó, Terry no la detuvo…"- - - - - - _

- ¿¿Qué he hecho?? – se preguntó a si misma en la oscuridad de su habitación - ¡Anthony, perdóname!

Había estado recargada en la pared, poco a poco se dejó resbalar hasta quedar sentada en el piso frío de su cuarto, solo la alumbraba la poca luz de las fárolas que entraba por el ventanal, sus manos taparon su rostro, mientras por sus dedos, las lágrimas escurrían.

&

Annie había regresado a la habitación que usaban Elisa y sus amigas en el piso debajo de donde se encontraban las de los cuatro reyes, en su rostro no había rastro de emoción, era como si algo hubiera muerto dentro de ella.

- ¡Oh, la pequeña Annie ha regresado! – dijo Elisa al verla entrar - ¿Cómo te fue queridita? – se acercó a ella y puso un brazo por sus hombros

- Bien… - su voz trató de fingirla normal incluso con una nota de alegría

- ¿Salió todo como lo habíamos planeado? – preguntó la pelirroja

- Si…

- ¡Bien, no sabes cuán contenta estoy! ¡Esto amerita que celebremos a lo grande! ¡Luisa, sirve copas! – ordenó a la chica de cabellos lacios

- ¿Y yo por qué debo hacerlo? – contestó la aludida con enojo

- Luisa, Luisa… - Elisa se acercó, poniendo su rostro muy cerca del de ella – recuerda que debemos celebrar… nuestro triunfo se acerca… - dijo esto en voz más baja

- ¿Nuestro, o querrás decir tuyo? – contestó ésta igualmente

- ¡Como sea querida! – alzó sus hombros en un gesto muy francés, que claro había copiado de Marie

Luisa renuentemente se dirigió al mueble y sacó una botella sirviendo varios vasos, después los llevó hasta donde estaban las demás reunidas.

- ¡Bien chicas, bríndemos! – dijo cuando todas tenían sus vasos, mirando con más atención a Annie, que tenía su mirada perdida en el líquido – anda querida Annie, hoy es el dia en que has desquitado con creces lo que mi adorado primo te ha hecho…

- No lo sé… - dijo dudosa

- Pronto verás que cambiarán muchas cosas para ti… anda… bríndemos – chocó su vaso con el de ella

- Estoy preocupada… - dijo antes de darle un sorbo a su vaso

- ¿Preocupada, por què? – preguntó Elisa

- Por la reacción que tendrá Archie

- ¡Ah, por eso! – sonrió malevolamente – no te preocupes más, tengo un arma que nos servirá de mucho… algo que no nos podrá tocar…

- ¿Qué es?

- Mira… - le enseñó la cámara fotográfica digítal – aquí están unas imágenes que te aseguro no querrá que las mostremos a nadie

Annie no contestó, tenía muchas confusiones dentro de su corazón, por una parte estaba de acuerdo con lo que había planeado Elisa para llevar a cabo una venganza hacia Archie, pero por otra no se sentía muy a gusto precisamente con esta venganza, sobre todo esas fotos que decía tener Elisa, no le estaba gustando nada… a pesar de todo, él era alguien muy especial para ella.

- Anda – dijo pasando un brazo por los hombros de ella – bríndemos

- De acuerdo…

Terminó de un solo trago la bebida que le habìan servido, la cual pareció penetrar en ella, logrando que se integrara a aquel grupo que al parecer aquella noche se entregarían a una diversión completamente diferente a lo que Annie estaba acostumbrada.

Tuvo que tomar más licor de lo debido para que las escenas que protagonizaban Elisa y sus amigas no le afectaran.

- Yo… debo irme… - dijo rato más tarde, arrastraba las palabras, estaba muy ebria – luego… nos… veremos…

Ninguna de las chicas que protagonizaban aquel tipo de diversiones, de las cuales a Annie no le atraía participar, hizo caso alguno de que Annie salía de aquella habitación, estaban demasiado ocupadas con lo suyo.

No supo muy bien como fue que llegó a su habitación, ni supo tampoco la suerte que tuvo de no ser sorprendida por ninguna de las monjas que hacìan sus recorridos nocturnos, porque entonces, si hubiera estado en problemas.

Se dejó caer en su cama, la cabeza le daba muchas vueltas, cerró sus ojos perdiéndose en la bruma de la embriaguez.

&

Terry tirado en el césped aún, miraba el cielo que se podía divisar a través de aquel bosque, estaba aún tratando de dejar de sentir todo lo vivido hacia un rato, algo que no creía que volvería a pasar con Candy.

Candy, Candy… su nombre… ella misma era algo irremplazable, cerró sus ojos, recreándose nuevamente, cuando palpó algo cerca de él, lo tomó y lo miró, sonrió con una sonrisa de medio lado… eran las braguitas de Candy.

&

Archie estaba sentado con sus brazos apoyados en sus rodillas y sus manos sostenían su cabeza, en los marrones ojos había algo que no se podía explicar, diversos sentimientos cruzaban logrando que ni él mismo pudiera saber que es lo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos.

Confusión… ira… enojo… desilusión… no lo sabía, quiso ir detrás de Annie cuando ésta lo desató, pero algo le impidió hacerlo, como si por primera vez la morena se impusiera ante él, como si estuviera siendo condescendiente con ella, haciéndole creer que de cierta forma se anotaba un triunfo ante él.

Pero esto no se quedaría así, la furia comenzó a invadirlo.

&

Al día siguiente la mayoría de los alumnos de aquel colegio fueron abandonando el lugar, diversidad de autos llegaban a recogerlos, los primos del clan Andrey no eran la excepción, Albert había venido a recogerlos.

- ¿Y Candy y Annie? – preguntó al ver llegar solos a los tres chicos

- Candy tuvo que quedarse, una de las hermanas le pidió ayuda para realizar unas tareas… - explicó Stear al notar que ni Anthony ni Archie hicieron el intento por hablar – y de Annie… creo que Elisa le invitó a pasar el fin de semana con ella y se irá más tarde…

- Mmm… no me comentaron nada… - dijo el rubio mayor

Archie solamente movió sus ojos mirando de reojo a su primo al escucharle decir aquello, él tampoco tenía idea de ese cambio de planes de la morena.

- Después me comunicaré al departamento de los Leegan para hablar con Annie… - dijo Albert y arrancó el auto

&

Conforme el auto avanzaba, Anthony iba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, en si, se sentía un poco triste de pasar aquel fin de semana solo, bueno, era un decir, ya que estaría en compañía de sus primos, aunque Stear seguramente la pasaría con Patty, y Archie… a él le gustaba salir a bailar y divertirse con Terry, y Albert, tenía otro tipo de distracciones, era más tranquilo, aunque se había dado cuenta que al parecer estaba saliendo con la prima de Terry, Karen Klaise, posiblemente preferiría su compañía de ella.

"Candy…" suspiró mientras el nombre de ella y su imagen cruzó por su mente, estaba creciendo el sentimiento que sentía por ella.

&

- ¡¡Anda floja levántate!! – escuchó aquellos gritos y unas manos que la movían fuertemente

- ¿Eh, qué? – Annie abrió con trabajos sus ojos

- ¡Levántate! – volvió a repetir - ¡Es hora de irnos!

- No quiero… - volvió a enterrar la cara en la almohada

Sintió que la sabana con que estaba cubierta fue retirada, de muy mala manera.

- ¡No puedo creerlo, aún estás con la ropa de ayer!

Anne abrió sus ojos tratando de acostumbrarlos a la luz del sol que entraba sin piedad deslumbrando su vista, miró a Elisa que estaba parada frente a ella con las manos en jarras en la cintura.

¿Cómo es posible que pueda estar tan de buen ver después de la noche con tantos excesos que tuvo?

- No me siento muy bien… - dijo Annie con voz quejumbrosa

- ¡No te estés quejando y levántate, que por tu culpa nos iremos tarde! – la jaló de un brazo

- ¡De verdad, no me siento muy bien!

- Mmm… te daré algo para que te repongas… - se acercó a ella

- No, no quiero nada, solo quiero descansar… últimamente no me he sentido muy bien…

- Nada, nada… toma… - tomó de su cuello un dije que traía y lo abrió

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Annie al ver un polvo blanco

- Algo que te hará sentirte bien… - sonreía Elisa

- No… no quiero…

- ¡Anda, tómalo! – ordenó con voz dura, pero como si se diera cuenta de algún error, cambió el tono a uno más conciliador – verás que te sentirás bien… es lo que nosotras usamos

Annie la miró temerosa, pero como si no se pudiera atrever a contradecirla, tomó un poco con su dedo índice y pulgar.

- Ahora aspíralo… - dijo Elisa

La morena hizo lo que le decía la otra, lo puso en uno de sus orificios de su nariz y lo aspiró, jamás en su vida había sentido aquello, sintió como si le penetrara fuego y llegara de golpe a su cerebro.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le dijo después de dos minutos Elisa

- Bien… - la mirada cansada de Annie había cambiado a una más despierta, sonrió – en un momento estaré lista

Y se levantó dirigiéndose al baño, mientras Elisa sonreía con maldad.

&

Cerca del mediodía Candy sentía como las tripas de su estómago comenzaron a hacer unos ruidos muy extraños, había pasado todo aquel tiempo encerrada en su habitación, no se sentía con muchos ánimos de salir, pero lamentablemente el hambre la convenció de lo contrario.

Con pasos lentos y cansados, se dirigió al comedor, donde había muy pocos alumnos que al parecer por alguna razón tampoco habían salido del colegio.

Tomó su charola y sirvió un poco de comida, se dirigió a una de las mesas más alejadas y que estuviera cerca de uno de los ventanales para poder distraerse con el paisaje del jardín.

Picando su comida, con no muchas ganas de comer, su mente se extraviaba en sus propios pensamientos.

- Al fin la pequeña pecosa ha salido de su encierro…

- "¡Dios, aquella voz! ¿Acaso hasta en su mente estaba? ¡No, no era posible…!" – había cerrado sus ojos como si quisiera desparecerla

- Aunque cierres tus ojos… aquí estoy frente a ti… - escuchó

Abrió sus ojos, frente a ella estaba Terry, un desaliento se pintó en ellos.

- Qué eúforica eres pecosa… sé que te da gusto verme… - dio con sarcasmo

Ella no le contestó y continuó con su comida, partiéndola y metiéndose lo más que podía para no hablar.

- Si sigues metiendo tanta comida en tu boca, te ahogarás y tendré que ayudarte… vomitarás la comida y será muy desagradable…

Candy dejó de meter comida a su boca, masticando lo que tenía dentro de ella, puso su tenedor en el plato evitando mirarlo por completo, solo de reojo lo hizo.

Sentado frente a ella recargado en el ventanal, dándole la espalda al jardín, una de sus piernas estaba subida en una de las sillas al lado de él en completo desenfado, como siempre, vestido únicamente con los pantalones y la camisa del uniforme, abierta del cuello, sin corbata, parecía que recién se había bañado, ya que el cabello estaba húmedo.

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo…

- ¿Por qué no tienes nada que hablar conmigo?

- Porque no… quiero… - más comida a la boca

- No creo haber hecho nada para merecer tu indiferencia… - dijo con su sonrisa de mona lisa

- Eres un cínico… además… ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Candy cuando no tuvo ya comida en su boca

- ¡Oh la pecosa ha dicho más palabras! – ella hizo un mohín de disgusto, él sonrió – simple… no tuve ganas de irme, no por ahora, quizás en la noche… aunque depende que planes haga – ella no contestó – pero veo que Anthony si se fue… ¿Cómo es que dejó sola a su noviecita?

- Él no quería irse… - contestó tratando de demostrar un poco de arrogancia – yo le pedí que lo hiciera, no era justo para él estar encerrado…

- ¡Oh la novia comprensiva! – se burló

- Así es… soy muy comprensiva… - volvió a meter más comida para evitar seguir hablando

- Recuerdo que te gustaba mucho nadar… - dijo después de una pausa, ella no contestó solo lo miró – creo que desde que estás aquí no lo has hecho…

- Mjm…- contestó ella

- ¿Te gustaría hacerlo?

- ¿Qué dices?

- Si… ¿te gustaría nadar?

- ¡Oh claro! ¿Y me podrías explicar como lo haremos? Solo que sea en la tina del baño… - dijo con ironía – ¡por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy castigada!

- ¿Y eso qué? ¿Crees que están vigilándote? – preguntó sonriendo de medio lado - ¿Crees que el padre Jonas tiene un sistema de vigilancia capaz de ver si tu o alguien más sale del colegio? ¡Claro que no!

- De cualquier forma… - dijo frunciendo el ceño – no acepto nada que venga de ti…

- ¿Por qué? – bajó su pierna donde estaba antes, se acomodó mejor en la silla y se apoyó en la mesa con su cara en sus manos mirándola

- ¿¿Por qué?? – susurraba ella - ¡Después de lo de…! – pegó sus labios para no decir más, su rostro se puso rojo

- Te prometo que no te haré nada – dijo él levantando su mano y poniendo la otra en su pecho justo encima de su corazón – sé que tienes ganas de nadar… - ella lo miraba con recelo - ¿Recuerdas la casa que le había prestado a tu hermano cuando llegó? – ella asintió – esa propiedad tiene un lago… no está lejos de aquí… - ella no contestaba – te espero en el árbol – dijo levantándose

- No iré…

- Lo sé, pero te estaré esperando… - y se fue

¡Dios! ¿Qué hacer? Si aceptaba y se iba con él, pasaría todo el día junto a él… después de lo de anoche… no pudo dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, no pudo dormir, solo estuvo recordando lo vivido… ¿Cómo pudo dejarse envolver en esa bruma de placer que él le proporcionó?

Miró su plato, aún había comida en él, pero inexplicablemente el apetito ya lo había perdido desde hacía un buen rato, quizás desde que Terry se sentó a la mesa, pero se llenaba la boca de comida para tratar de no distraerse con él.

Pensaba, pensaba… ¿Qué hacer, qué hacer? ¿Quería ir con él? Si aceptaba, sería como si aceptara lo que estaba haciéndole sentir, llenarse nuevamente de confusiones… pero sobre todo, traicionar a Anthony, quien no se lo merecía, si de por si, ya sentía ese remordimiento desde la noche anterior, y ahora se sentía mucho peor al darse cuenta que con facilidad cayó en el juego de Terry… era algo inevitable no dejarse envolver…

Se estremeció de solo volver a recordar la noche anterior, la manera en como se entregó nuevamente a Terry.

En sus verdes ojos se pintó una determinación, se levantó con su charola y la fue a poner donde la recogerían más tarde los encargados de limpiar el comedor, salió de éste caminando de una manera muy decidida.

&

Ya había pasado casi una hora, la cajetilla de cigarros se había quedado vacía, la estrujó en su mano tirándola en el césped junto a las colillas que igualmente quedaron tiradas cerca de aquel enorme árbol.

Terry estaba muy serio, solo quien lo conocía muy bien sabía que estaba completamente furioso, una vena latía muy rápido en su cuello, señal del autocontrol que estaba teniendo.

- No vino… - dijo – está bien, no importa… – dijo mirando hacia el bosque en dirección al camino que llevaba a los edificios del colegio – de cualquier forma eres mía…

Y con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón caminó colina abajo, dirigiéndose al lugar donde había forma de poder salir del colegio que no fuera la puerta principal.

&

Candy salió del baño de su habitación enfundada en una bata, se asomó por el ventanal que estaba cerrado con llave para evitar que alguien extraño entrara en él.

Imaginaba lo furioso que estará Terry al no haberse presentado para salir con él.

Se acostó en la cama, su cabello estaba envuelto en una toalla para que se secara, miraba el techo, tenía que prepararse para la noche, quizás hoy no salió del colegio, pero estaría con Anthony cuando menos esta noche, recordó…

_En vez de haber tomado el camino hacia su habitación, preparar algunas cosas personales y aceptar la salida con Terry, decidió dirigirse hacia la administración, donde pidió una llamada:_

_- Hola hermano… - la voz un poco desanimada de la rubia se dejó escuchar a través del auricular – si… te han informado bien… - pausa – es que tengo que ayudar a una de las hermanas… me lo pidió como favor especial… - cerró sus verdes ojos dándose de golpes mentales por seguir mintiendo – si lo sé… - pausa – este… - titubeaba - ¿podrías comunicarme a Anthony? – pausa, Albert había dicho algo que la hizo sonreír – ¡no seas curioso! – pausa, sonreía - ¡Está bien, te lo contaré luego! ¡Ok, besos!_

_Su sonrisa se borró cuando escuchó a su hermano llamar a Anthony, en sus ojos se pintaba una gran tristeza._

_- ¿Anthony? – dijo al escuchar la voz del rubio – si… lo sé… pero… - titubeaba – yo… quisiera… no sé… verás… ayer… no quería pedírtelo… pero… ¿Quisierasvenirahacermecompañíaalcolegio? – dijo rápidamente_

Sonrió al recordar lo atrevida que se había escuchado al pedirle semejante cosa a Anthony, quien le aseguró que ahí estaría, quedaron de acuerdo que en cuanto él llegara, la luz de su habitación se encendería y ella acudiría hacia allá para llamarlo, aprovecharían que casi no había gente en el colegio para poder pasear y estar quizás toda la noche a solas.

Enrojeció de solo pensarlo, se había dado cuenta que aunque Anthony era muy apasionado, sus besos eran muy dulces, como que se contenía para no explotar y hacer sus caricias más atrevidas, ella no le había dicho aún que ya había tenido experiencias sexuales, claro que estaba segura que Anthony si las había tenido, sonrió, quizás ya era tiempo de dar otro paso más en su relación.

&

- Creí que no vendrías esta noche… - dijo Archie

- Me aburría en casa – contestó Terry quien manejaba su ferrari

Había pasado por Archie para salir a bailar, se iban alejando de la casa.

- ¿Y Stear? - preguntó

- Mmm ya sabes, con su noviecita Patty O'brien… - contestó el otro - creo que mi hermano ha caído completamente con esa chica… no sé que le ve… - Terry sonrió – a mi se me hace muy aburrida, es bonita, si, pero no espectacular

- ¿Cómo Annie? – Archie lo volteó a mirar con enojo

- No digas estupideces – Terry echó a reír a carcajadas

- Es una chica muy bella… creo que no he visto piel más blanca con un cabello tan oscuro como el de ella… ya me imagino que contraste harán cuando está completamente desnuda…

- Déjalo ya Terry… - dijo Archie enojado

- Creo que deberías hacer algo, esas compañías no le benefician en nada a tu tímida… - Archie no contestó, entonces Terry cambió el tema - ¿Y Anthony? Creí que vendría también

- No está en casa… - contestó Archie y como si sintiera la necesidad de desquitarse continuó – regresó al colegio

- ¿Qué dices? – Terry apretó el volante

- Si, regresó… Candy lo llamó – sonreía sutilmente como si quisiera esconder su desquite – no pudo resistirse al llamado de su novia

- No te creo – dijo serio Terry

- ¿No me crees? ¡Llámale!

Terry tomó su celular y sin dejar de manejar marcó el número de Anthony… un pitido… dos pitidos… tres pitidos…

- No contesta… - dijo el castaño

- ¿Para qué contestar? – Archie estaba disfrutando aquello – seguramente estará "ocupado" – dijo malintencionado

En el celular ya había activado incluso el correo de voz al no haber habido contestación.

- ¡Diablos! – azotó el celular y dando un volantazo dio la vuelta

- ¡Terry ten cuidado!

Pero Terry no lo escuchó, imprimió más velocidad a su auto, cambiando la dirección donde inicialmente iban a ir.

- ¡Espera! ¿A dónde te diriges? – le decía Archie, pero no contestaba, iba con el ceño fruncido, la boca apretada y el volante parecía quererlo arrancar mientras el motor del auto literalmente rugía - ¿¿Acaso irás al colegio?? ¿¿Te has vuelto loco?? ¡¡Detente!!

Las llantas rechinaron al detener el auto Terry.

- ¡Bájate! – le dijo

- ¿Qué diablos crees que harás? – dijo Archie sin bajar - ¡No puedes interponerte, son novios!

- Dije que bajes – en su voz había algo amenazante

- ¡Estás muy mal Terry, Candy no es nada tuyo, Anthony es tu amigo!

- ¡No me importa lo que digas! – le gritó

- ¡Piensa bien lo que harás! – dijo Archie

Y bajó del auto azotando la puerta, Terry arrancó el auto haciendo rechinar las llantas y se marchó.

- ¡Imbécil! – dijo en voz baja Archie – comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario a donde Terry se había ido.

&

Candy se asomó por su ventanal, sonrió, la luz de la habitación de Anthony estaba encendida, vestida con unos jeans, una blusa un poco fresca, ya que por ser verano hacia calor y unos tenis, con su largo cabello rubio trenzado y amarrado únicamente con una cinta color negra, salió de su habitación por el pasillo y cruzó, tratando de no ser vista por el bosque hasta el edificio donde estaba la ventana de Anthony, desde abajo, ayudada por pequeñas piedritas, las lanzó tratando de que respondiera al llamado.

&

Terry sentía la sangre hervir mientras conducía como enajenado por la carretera que lo llevaría a Colchester y de ahí a Essex, lugar donde estaba el colegio, no podía ser cierto que Anthony estuviera con Candy en aquellos momentos, no debió haberse ido del colegio, pero enojado como estaba porque ella no acudió a su llamado para salir, prefirió salir y tratar de divertirse y olvidarla por un momento.

Había sido un grave error.

&

Archie bajó de aquel taxi mirando con una leve sonrisa el lugar, parecía estar muy animado, ya que incluso la música se escuchaba hasta donde él estaba.

Miraba alrededor recreándose de las figuras femeninas que se arremolinaban en la entrada, ya había escuchado hablar sobre ese sitio, pero hasta entonces no había decidido a venir, ya que el tipo de música era diferente a lo que bailaba, el lugar había comenzado a llamar la atención precisamente por la música, ya que en su mayoría era salsa y ritmos latinos.

A primera vista le pareció que no parecía ser tan selecto, ya que había de todo tipo de personas, no era un lugar de los que estaba tan acostumbrado, pero se veía bien.

Lo comprobó al entrar, los juegos de luces y la música estaban muy bien ejecutados por el DJ encargado de ello, veía como las chicas bailaban de manera muy sexy, algunas subidas en la barra donde se despachaban los tragos, logrando con ello las miradas de la mayoría de los hombres que se regodeaban de los atractivos de éstas.

Moviéndose al ritmo de la música, observaba todo antes de decidirse a que chica se acercaría, se había dado cuenta que varias ya le habían visto de manera muy insinuante, decidiéndose por una de cabellos castaños, de muy buen cuerpo que se movía muy sensualmente al ritmo de aquella música, departió con ella un buen rato, tomó algunos tragos en su compañía, la chica en cuestión le ofreció unas pastillas, aceptando una y ella tomó una a su vez, logrando con ello mayor euforia al bailar, pegando su cuerpo al de aquella chica, aceptando besos, pero entonces una algarabía al otro extremo del lugar llamó su atención.

Varios chicos y chicas estaba rodeando a alguien que bailaba, quizás lo hacía tan bien que incluso llamó la atención del DJ lanzando hacia el centro unas luces y poniendo música más movida y cadenciosa, logrando que todos los que observaran aplaudieran animando a quien bailaba en el centro.

Abriéndose paso como pudo, logró llegar cerca del centro y ver a quien se había ganado la atención de todos los que rodeaban.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – dijo con los ojos completamente desbocados

&

Los besos habían subido de tono, las caricias comenzaban a sentirse cada vez más y más atrevidas, las manos de Anthony recorrían la espalda de Candy, mientras las manos de ella se enrredaban en sus cabellos.

Después de varias piedritas que tocaban los cristales del ventanal de Anthony, éste abrió y le hizo una señal.

Candy esperó a que el llegara hasta donde estaba ella, quien en cuanto lo vio corrió a abrazarlo.

- Vaya que fue una sorpresa tu petición… - dijo el rubio

- Creí que iba a poder estar sola sin ti este fin de semana, pero creo que no lo lograría…

- Yo tampoco iba a poder estar lejos de ti

Comenzaron a besarse

Sin saber cómo, los dos estaban ya en el césped, la blusa de Candy ya había sido abierta dejando ver el brassier que escondía sus senos.

- Candy… - murmuraba Anthony sin dejar de darle besos en su cuello, arrancando leves gemidos de la rubia

Pero entonces se detuvo él y se separó un poco de ella, quien lo miró con interrogación.

- Lo siento, es que no creo que debamos…

- Pero ¿Por qué? Yo quiero estar contigo…

- Yo también lo quiero, pero no así, en este lugar, tu mereces algo más…

- Pues entonces llévame al lugar donde tu quieras – le dijo seductora sus brazos volvieron a enlazar su cuello acercándolo así a sus labios.

&

Aquella forma tan sinuosa y atrayente que tenía aquella chica al bailar, estaba arrancando los gritos de satisfacción en varios chicos que miraban embelesados, el ritmo con el que se movía era demasiado sugerente, la forma en como movía sus caderas.

Archie no escapaba a los movimientos de ella, aunque en vez de estar disfrutando, en sus marrones ojos se dibujó un enojo y empujando a las personas que estaban delante de él, se abrió paso hasta llegar al centro y sin avisar, jaló el brazo con brusquedad de aquella chica.

- ¡¡Oye!! – dijo Annie al sentirse jaloneada de esa forma - ¡¡Suéltame!!

Pero Archie, sin hacer caso a las palabras de ella, así como tampoco a las protestas de las demás personas que habían estado disfrutado de aquel baile, llevaba fuertemente tomada de uno de sus brazos a Annie, arrastrándola literalmente rumbo a la salida, pero antes de salir la chica logró soltarse encarando a Archie.

- ¿¿Qué diablos te crees que eres?? – gritó Annie

- ¿¿Tú qué diablos se supone que haces bailando de esa manera?? – contestó de igual forma tomándola de los hombros - ¡Y mírate, estás ebria!

- ¡Tú estás igual o peor que yo, no dejas de drogarte! ¡Además es algo que no te importa!

- ¡Tienes razón, no me importa, pero por si no te has dado cuenta, tenemos algo pendiente tu y yo! – y comenzó a jalarla de nuevo

- ¡No! – se soltó nuevamente

Archie se volvió para tomarla, pero fue recibido por una fuerte bofetada por parte de Annie.

- ¡¡Esta me la cobraré con creces!! – dijo con la furia pintada en el rostro

- ¡¡No más Archie, no dejaré que vuelvas a tocarme!! – en sus azules ojos se pintaba una gran determinación

Corrió adentrándose a la sección donde estaba la pista de baile, Archie iba detrás de ella.

&

Los besos y algunos gemidos se escuchaban en aquel bosque, conforme avanzaba los sonidos se iban haciendo más y más audibles. Unos pasos se estaban acercando, eran muy suaves, precisamente como si su portador se estuviera cuidando de no ser escuchado por las personas que estaban tiradas en aquel césped.

- ¡Oh Anthony…! – la voz de Candy se escuchaba como en un suspiro

- ¡No tienes idea de lo que estoy sintiendo por ti Candy! – la voz del rubio por igual tenía un matiz de excitación - ¡Quiero tenerte!

- ¡Si, si…! – la voz de Candy sonó aceptando de una manera que no se había escuchado

La figura que estaba escondida detrás de unos arbustos cercanos a la pareja de amantes, solo apretó sus puños conteniéndose para no acercarse a ellos. Así como llegó sigilosamente, así se alejó nuevamente.

&

- ¡Elisa prestame tu auto! – dijo Annie cuando llegó al lado de ella

- ¿Por qué, qué sucede? – preguntó la pelirroja

- ¡Es Archie, me está siguiendo!

- ¡No te preocupes, te ayudaré!

- ¡NO, no, está muy enojado y no escucha razones, lo único que quiero es alejarme de aquí, por favor, mañana te las devolveré!

- Pero Annie estás un poco tomada ¿segura puedes manejar, dónde irás?

- ¡Estoy bien, iré a casa de mi primo Albert, ahí no podrá hacerme nada!

- Está bien… - le dio las llaves

Annie casi las arrebató y se alejó rápidamente, Elisa alcanzó a ver que Archie la había visto también y fue detrás de ella, con una sonrisa maliciosa la pelirroja volvió su atención a las chicas que bailaban en una tarima cercana.

&

Una, dos, tres copas de aquel whiskey, apretó con furia el vaso y con fuerza lo aventó a la pared haciéndose pedazos, apoyó sus manos en el mueble donde guardaba más botellas, tomó otra más, la abrió y empinó un gran trago.

Miró a su alrededor, aquella habitación parecía estarse burlando de él, miraba los adornos, los pocos muebles, la cama, y continuaba escuchando en su mente aquellas palabras, aquel tono ansioso, aceptando todo.

Un dolor en sus azules ojos se mostró, éstos se cristalizaron, pero algo dentro de él evitó que saliera algo de ellos.

Miró la botella que estaba casi vacía y encontró el mismo destino que el vaso que se había estrellado en la pared, aquello fue el detonante.

Pareciera que un volcán hubiera hecho erupción, ya que comenzó a romper y tirar cosas, aquella habitación que momentos antes estaba pulcramente acomodada, parecía un torbellino que estuviera pasando, destruyendo todo a su paso.

Respirando agitadamente, Terry se detuvo momentáneamente al caer de uno de los muebles que tenía, el estuche donde guardaba su violín, el cual tocaba cuando estaba solo y lo ayudaba a relajarse.

Tomó el estuche con cuidado y lo abrió dejando al descubierto un reluciente instrumento, regalo de su madre, pasó sus largos dedos a lo largo de éste, como si lo acariciara, tocaron las cuerdas y entonaron una melodía por demás conocida, una que él mismo había creado para una mujer que era lo único que agradecía en la vida.

Lo sacó del estuche, se lo acomodó debajo de la barbilla, tomando el arco con su otra mano empezó a pasarlo por las cuerdas suavemente, arrancando sonidos cristalinos con maestría perfecta.

Las notas de la melodía que él había compuesto precisamente para aquella rubia que lo hacía sentir emociones inigualables parecieron hacer que su furia se apaciguara por un momento.

Lamentablemente las palabras que ella pronunció en el bosque se volvieron a escuchar en su mente.

Abruptamente dejó de tocar, lentamente bajó el violín y su arco a los lados de su cuerpo, su actitud era de completa derrota, su rostro cabizbajo demostraba sin lugar a dudas lo que dentro de él se estaba germinando. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó así, con aquella actitud? Ni él mismo lo supo. Y entonces algo vino a continuación:

Aquel violín que siempre lo había acompañado desde que su madre se lo regaló, también encontró el mismo destino que la mayoría de las cosas que había en aquella habitación, lo había azotado hasta que se hizo pedazos.

Solo hasta entonces, Terry se dejó caer de cuclillas, vencido por las lágrimas que neciamente había evitado dejar salir, sus manos vacías caían a los lados de su cuerpo.

&

Annie había llegado ya hasta el auto de Elisa donde ésta lo dejara estacionado, metió la llave en la puerta para abrirla cuando su mano fue atajada por otra.

- ¿Pensabas escapar? – escuchó aquella voz en su oído, un cuerpo estaba pegado por detrás de ella, mientras una mano se cerraba fuertemente en su garganta

- Archie… - dijo con temor

- ¿Creíste que ibas a escapar tan fácilmente después de aquella bofetada? – la hizo voltearse para que quedaran frente a frente, los ojos de Archie brillaban extrañamente – aún no olvido el amargo momento que me hiciste pasar la otra noche…

- ¿¿Pues sabes qué?? ¡¡No me importa!! – lo enfrentó, quizás el grado de alcohol en su sangre le daba aquel valor - ¡No me importa si lo has olvidado o no! ¡¡Simplemente te merecías eso y más!!

- ¿Ah si? – nuevamente su mano fue a la garganta de ella apretándola - ¿Qué te parecería si te matara aquí mismo?

- ¡Hazlo, no me importa, de cualquier forma me has hecho tanto daño que no me importaría morir! – lo miraba con ojos llenos de coraje

- No… - en la boca de él se formó una sonrisa burlona – aún no… primero disfrutaré de ti hasta que me supliques… después serás la que se encargará de satisfacerme cada vez que te lo pida, tanto que entonces si desearás morir…

Abrió la puerta del auto y la hizo entrar en él, tomando el lugar del conductor, puso los seguros para evitar que ella pudiera escapar y arrancó el auto.

- ¡Déjame bajar! – le gritó ella

- ¡Ya te dije que no!

- ¡No quiero ir contigo!

Archie no la escuchó, pisó con más fuerza el acelerador, excitado como iba, la velocidad con que llevaba el auto parecía darle más euforía. Annie iba llorando, el maquillaje ya comenzaba a escurrírsele por los ojos formándole surcos negros en sus mejillas.

- ¡¡Por favor detente!! – le pedía

- ¡Ya te dije que te calles!

Con la velocidad que llevaba ya se había pasado dos luces rojas, sentía la adrenalina en su sangre en un grado muy alto, el nivel de alcohol ingerido combinado de igual forma con la droga que aquella mujer le había dado, hacían de Archie alguien muy temerario que sonreía con placer mientras las calles eran devoradas por aquel auto que iba conducido a alta velocidad.

- ¡Para ya por favor! – le volvió a pedir Annie

- ¿¿Quieres ver como logro pasar ese alto?? – decía riendo

El pie en el acelerador fue pisado con más fuerza, la flecha que indicaba la velocidad marcó mucho más de la permitida, el motor de auto pareció rugir, de pronto…

Unas luces cegaron a los dos chicos… el sonido de las llantas chirriar en el asfalto se dejaron escuchar… el rompimiento de cristales… golpes…

Inconsciencia… oscuridad… sangre…

&

Las sabanas crujían suavemente, la luz de aquellas lámparas estaba en tonalidades bajas, alumbrando solo lo necesario, dos cuerpos se dejaban ver difuminadamente a través de aquel pabellón que envolvía la cama, la espalda de aquel chico se arqueaba mientras arremetía con lentitud a la chica que estaba debajo de él, gemidos y suspiros se escuchaban en la habitación.

Un celular…

- Con…tes…ta… - le dijo entrecortadamente la chica

- No… no quie…ro que nos inte…rrumpan

- Pue…de ser importan…te

Con un bufido dejó a su amante para alcanzar el celular que estaba en un buró cercano de la cama, su cuerpo desnudo se había levantado sin pena alguna a los ojos de aquella chica de cabellos castaños.

- ¿Si? – contestó tratando de que su respiración sonara normal – si, soy yo… - pausa - ¿¿Qué?? – dijo alterado - ¡¡No puede ser!! ¡¡Si, si, enseguida iré!! – colgó - ¡Dios!

- ¿Qué sucede Stear? – preguntó Patty sentándose en la cama con la sabana tapando sus senos

- ¡Archie tuvo un accidente! – contestó alterado

&

Candy estaba envuelta en los brazos de Anthony, que detrás de ella estaba recargado en el árbol que los estuvo cobijando.

- Te amo… - decía el rubio con su boca pegada en la cabeza de ella

- Y… yo a ti… - contestó cerrando sus ojos fuertemente

- Debemos irnos…

- Yo quisiera quedarme a esperar el amanecer contigo… ¿tú, no?- le dijo ella

- Si, me gustaría mucho

Se quedaron sentados en silencio, como si con ello volvieran a vivir lo sucedido hace unos momentos.

_- - - -"- ¿Estas segura de esto? – preguntó el rubio mirándola_

_- Muy segura… - dijo susurrando_

_Anthony comenzó a besarla con suavidad, con lentitud, como si se tratara de una muñeca de delicada porcelana que temiera romper, su boca se recreaba con aquella blanca piel, la cual estaba parcialmente descubierta. Las manos de Candy abrieron poco a poco la camisa de Anthony pudiendo alcanzar su varonil pecho, comenzando a acariciarlo también._

_La blusa y brassier de Candy desaparecieron, los senos de Candy fueron cobijados por la boca de Anthony que los besaba tiernamente uno a uno, arrancando pequeños gemidos de la boca de la rubia. _

_Poco a poco la ropa de los dos fue desapareciendo, Candy con un poco de timidez alcanzó la masculinidad de él comenzando a acariciarla, el rubio pareciera volverse loco del placer que estaba sintiendo._

_Pero cuando el rubio llegó hasta el punto femenino de ella, Candy se detuvo y soltó el miembro viril de Anthony, éste la miró confuso._

_- Anthony yo… quiero decirte…_

_- Shhh… no digas nada… no me importa si ya antes tu estuviste con alguien… eso no importa…_

_- Anthony…_

_- Te amo a ti… _

_Los brazos de Candy envolvieron su cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella besándolo de una forma muy apasionada. Las caricias se fueron haciendo más y más profundas, hasta que se acomodó el rubio en medio de ella, quien lo recibió de grata manera._

_Entró en ella suavemente, se movía lentamente tratando de que el momento fuera placentero, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera, tiernamente, no había aquellos arrebatos, sino más bien algo delicado._

_La mente de Candy la traicionó… un rostro apareció, no era uno que la miraba tiernamente, sino otro que en sus ojos contenían una pasión tan avasallante, que la arrastraba sin poder evitarlo a sus redes… un rostro que odiaba… un rostro por el que no quería reconocer lo que le hacía sentir todavía… abrió sus ojos que había mantenido cerrados hasta entonces, en ellos había algo indescifrable… algo que ni ella misma sabía que era… _

_"Estuve con otro queriendo olvidarte  
Y me fue imposible de mi mente arrancarte  
Era tan hermoso, perfecto buen amante  
Que no dudé ún minuto con él enredarme  
Era obsesionante ver su cuerpo sobre el mío  
Respirando el mismo aire que no llenaba este vacío sin final_

_Sentía los embates de Anthony, quien le estaba amando de una manera suave, diferente a lo que ella había conocido hasta entonces… se sentía querida, amada… protegida… pero entonces… ¿por qué sentía ese vacío?_

_Te quise olvidarTus besos borrar_

_Estuve con otro y me quedo la soledad_

_Y yo lo hice mío_

_En él te veía _

_Que absurdo y que tonto pensar_

_Que con otro cuerpo te iba olvidar…" _

_Pasado el momento, descansaron un momento y después tímidamente se vistieron…_ - - - - - - - -

- Creo que estás cansada… - la voz de Anthony la hizo volver a la realidad

- Un poco…

- Mejor otro día veremos el amanecer, quizás no lo alcanzarías, estás muy cansada…

- Si… - dijo haciéndose un lado para que él se levantara y la ayudara a ella también a hacerlo

Los dos comenzaron a caminar, Anthony recogió su saco que había quedado un poco separado de ellos, buscó en uno de los bolsillos y sacó su celular y lo revisó.

- Tengo varias llamadas perdidas… mmm veamos… Terry… Terry… Terry… ¡Vaya que me estuvo buscando! - dijo sonriendo, Candy no hizo comentario, lo miró de soslayo - Terry… Terry… Stear… Stear… Stear… mmm – dijo dudoso – Stear es muy raro que llame e insista… le llamaré – se detuvo y Candy también, marcó el número - ¡Stear, soy Anthony…! – una pausa interrumpiéndolo - ¿¿Qué?? ¡¡No es posible!! ¡Si, si, está bien, voy para allá!

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Candy al verlo alterado presintiendo algo malo

- ¿Cómo decírtelo Candy?

- ¡Solo dilo Anthony! – le urgió

- Archie… Annie…

- ¿¿Qué les sucedió??

- Archie y Annie… - Candy contuvo la respiración – tuvieron un accidente Candy se llevó las manos a su boca ahogando así su sollozo.

&

- ¿Cómo están? – preguntó Albert al llegar al lado de Stear

- No lo sé aún… - los ojos rojizos de Stear demostraban su desesperación

- No te preocupes… está bien… - lo abrazó Patty

- Iré a pedir informes… - dijo el rubio y se alejó

- ¿Por qué Patty? ¿qué es lo que pasó? – Stear se tapó su rostro con las manos - ¡mi hermano! ¡Y Annie! ¡Cuando Candy se entere!

- Verás que estarán bien, no pienses lo peor…

Patty trataba de darle ánimos Pero lamentablemente lo que había escuchado decir a una de las enfermeras que salió del quirófano, es que los dos estaban en una situación muy complicada. De acuerdo a los informes policíacos, el auto que conducía Archie iba a exceso de velocidad, la señal del semáforo indicando el alto la desobedeció, era la tercera, según los informes, y al no poder frenar, se había estrellado contra otro auto que al tener la luz en verde avanzaba.

- ¡No me dicen nada! – regresó Albert muy enojado - ¡No puedo entender estos hospitales ingleses!

- Calma Albert… - Patty trataba también de apaciguar a Albert

- ¡Cómo es posible lo que sucedió! – decía el rubio

- ¡¡Albert!! – una voz lo hizo voltear

- ¡Candy! ¡Anthony!

- Apenas nos hemos enterado, venimos… - contestó Anthony

- Yo pedí permiso, tuve que explicar que hubo un accidente de familia… - dijo Candy - ¿Qué saben de los dos? - Nada… - contestó Stear – no nos informan, hace mucho rato que entraron a la sala de operaciones… En esas estaban cuando de las puertas que llevaban a los quirófanos salió un doctor.

- ¡Doctor! – se adelantó Albert - ¿Cómo están los chicos del accidente de auto?

- ¿Qué es usted de los dos? – preguntó el hombre

- Soy su tutor… William Albert Andrey… de los dos…

- Esta bien… - contestó el doctor – verá, logramos estabilizarlos, perdieron mucha sangre, el muchacho tiene varios golpes y raspones, una pierna fracturada… en poco tiempo y con terapia se recuperará – Stear respiró aliviado – pero hay algo que me da mucha pena decirlo, pero venían con un grado muy alto en alcohol y droga, creo que eso ya es cuestión que deberán hablar con la policía

- No hay problema… - contestó Albert

- La que me preocupa más es la chica…

- ¿Qué le pasa a ella doctor? ¡Por favor díganos! – habló Candy alzando la voz

- Ella… además de los golpes, la perdida de sangre, tiene un brazo fracturado, así como una costilla rota… está más delicada ya que … - el hombre pareció tomar aire – ella estaba embarazada, lo ha perdido… Una exclamación ahogada se escuchó en todos los presentes, Candy se puso a llorar, Albert estaba completamente sorprendido.

- ¿Embarazada? – preguntó Albert

- Si… tenía casi once semanas…

- ¡Dios! – Candy estaba abrazada a Anthony

Entonces… ese bebé era de…

- ¿Podemos verla, verlos a los dos? – preguntó Candy

- No por el momento, aún están sedados… tuvieron suerte – dijo el doctor – hay un grave índice de jóvenes que pierden la vida por conducir ebrios y con alta velocidad… - se alejó

Un silencio se sintió entre los presentes, había sido demasiado para esa noche, no conforme con el accidente ocurrido en que pudieron haberse matado, sino recibir la noticia del embarazo de Annie y lo peor, que por este accidente, perdió a su hijo, al hijo de Archie. Porque era de Archie, de eso Candy estaba completamente segura, aunque ella nunca le quiso contar nada, se había dado cuenta que su prima tenía con Archie algo más que solo unas salidas. Últimamente Annie se había visto muy desmejorada, pálida, pero lo atribuían a su nueva vida que mantenía con el grupito de Elisa, jamás imaginaron que sería por un embarazo. Candy vio a Albert que estaba alejado de ellos, estaba mirando por una de las ventanas que tenía aquella sala de hospital, se acercó a él.

- Hermano…

- ¿Qué ha pasado con nuestras vidas Candy? – preguntó Albert, ella se abrazó a él – teníamos una vida tranquila… no éramos pobres, pero tampoco ricos… vivíamos bien… papá y mamá eran tan felices… y luego un maldito accidente de auto provocado por un ebrio nos los arrebataron… hasta entonces nos enteramos que pertenecíamos a una familia poderosa y entramos a este mundo muy distinto al que conocíamos… ¿para qué? Para que otra integrante de nuestra familia sufra… tú sufras también…

- ¿Yo? - Si… ¿Acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta que no eres feliz? – Candy no dijo nada, solo bajó la mirada -Creo que no estoy listo para ser Jefe de la Familia Andley…

- ¡No digas eso hermano! ¡Tú serás un buen Jefe!

- He fallado… debí darme cuenta que Archie tenía un problema… que Annie también tenía un problema… pero no lo hice… no estuve ahí…

- ¡No es tu culpa! – lo tomó de las solapas - ¡No es culpa tuya que Annie y Archie tuvieran este accidente por consecuencia de sus propias acciones! – Albert la miraba no muy convencido - ¡No es tu culpa que yo sufra por mis problemas, por mis confusiones! ¡Cada uno de nosotros debemos afrontar nuestros propios errores! ¡Tú has sido el mejor de los hermanos y has tratado de mantener a la familia unida! ¡Tú fuiste el más perjudicado al entrar a los Andrey, fuiste obligado a dejar tu vida, a no vivir, a ver por toda una familia que no pedimos! – lo volvió a abrazar – papá y mamá estarían orgullosos de ti… de ver como has hecho todo y lo que has tenido que afrontar…

- ¿Sabes que eres mi hermanita consentida?

- Si, lo sé… solo tienes una hermana… Albert la abrazó calidamente y besó la cabeza rubia de su hermana.

&

Era mediodía aquel domingo, las cortinas estaban aún cerradas en aquella habitación, impidiendo con ello que la luz traspasara y molestara a las personas que la ocupaban. Fuertes golpes en la puerta se escuchaban, no cesaban, pareciera que el que ocasionaba aquel fuerte ruido supiera que el lugar no estaba vacío. Con el enojo pintado en el rostro, Elisa Leegan se levantó a regañadientes sin cuidar de no mover la cama donde yacía Luisa Smith, quien en algunos fines de semana se quedaba en el departamento de su compañera de colegio después de divertirse la noche anterior, dando rienda suelta a sus exigencias sexuales. Los golpes en la puerta eran cada vez más fuertes, Elisa maldecía mentalmente, quien estuviera molestando de esa forma se arrepentiría.

- ¿¿Quién se atreve…?? – se calló al ver quien estaba parado fuera de su departamento – primo Albert…

- Buenas tardes Elisa…

- Buenas tardes… pasa… - se hizo a un lado Albert entró a aquel departamento y lo observó, jamás lo había visitado en todo aquel tiempo que llevaba en Londres, sabía que los Leegan pasaban la factura de la renta de aquel lugar que estaba en una de las zonas más exclusivas de la ciudad para su pago cada mes, la cual lógicamente era pagada por la Familia Andrey. El lugar era muy lujoso, muebles finos ribeteados con piel, adornos que parecían costar una fortuna. Después de ver el entorno, fijó su vista en su prima, quien a leguas se veía que acababa de despertar, enfundada en una costosa bata de seda y pantuflas de piel de alguna marca famosa.

- ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

- Venía a hablarte de algo delicado… - se sentó frente a ella

- ¡Oh que modales los míos! ¿gustas tomar algo?

- No, gracias… no es una visita de cortesía, sino más bien a informarte algo… siéntate – la chica obedeció – ayer mi prima Annie me informó que pasaría el fin de semana contigo…

- Si, así es, nos acompañó junto con otras amigas a una discoteca…

- ¿Y qué sucedió en esa discoteca?

- ¡Oh primo Albert! – puso una cara de fingida preocupación - ¿Cómo decirte? ¡Estoy tan preocupada por ella! - ¿Ah si? Cuéntame por qué…

- Es que creo que tiene un problema con el alcohol… yo le he aconsejado, pero creo que no me ha hecho caso… - Ya veo…

- Incluso ayer tomó bastante, yo le decía que no siguiera tomando, pero no me hizo caso…

- Entiendo… ahora quisiera que me explicaras ¿qué hacían Archie y Annie en tu auto?

- ¿Archie? Pero yo no le di las llaves a Archie…

- No puedo creerlo… - sonrió irónicamente - me dices que te preocupas por Annie ¿Y tanto te preocupó, que no tuviste empacho en soltarle las llaves de tu auto? – la pelirroja se desconcertó

- ¡Ella me las arrebató! – dijo rápidamente

- ¡Vamos Elisa! ¿No crees que te estás contradiciendo? – la pelirroja se puso nerviosa - ¿Por qué le diste las llaves si la viste demasiado ebria para conducir?

- Yo…

- Siempre supe que tenías inconvenientes con mi hermana… que no se llevaban bien, incluso los hermanos Cornwell no tienen buena relación contigo, pero Annie… ¿Annie qué tenía que ver con todo esto? – aspiró pesadamente – si tu no hubieras soltado tus llaves del auto, al verla en ese estado, quizás hubieras evitado un accidente…

- ¿Accidente?

- Archie y Annie por poco y pierden la vida… por manejar ebrios, drogados y a exceso de velocidad, estuvieron a punto de morir… - Elisa no hablaba – el auto quedó inservible… el seguro se hará cargo de todo, pero… tendré que considerar el que todos ustedes que están aquí en Inglaterra tengan a su disposición un auto, para evitar percances futuros… - se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta – solo eso venía a informarte – tomó el picaporte y abrió - ¡ah! Archie y Annie están muy, muy lastimados, pero vivos… - salió cerrando la puerta detrás de él

- ¡¡Uuuuuuuyyyyyyyy!! – gritó Elisa tomando los cojines de los sillones y los comenzó a tirar

- ¿Qué sucede? – la voz de Luisa no la hizo calmarse - ¿Qué pasa Elisa?

- ¡¡Estoy furiosa!! – decía pisando los cojines, haciendo una gran rabieta

- Pero ¿por qué?

- ¿¿Por qué, por qué?? – su rostro se desfiguraba por la furia que sentía - ¡¡La estúpida de Annie estrelló mi auto!! ¡¡Y ahora el "patriarca" se da el lujo de quitarnos ese beneficio de tener un auto para nuestro uso!!

- ¿Annie se accidentó?

- ¡Si, con el imbécil de Archie!

- ¡Dios! ¿Y están bien?

- ¡¡Por desgracia están vivos!!

- ¡Elisa!

- ¡Imbéciles! ¡Chocaron mi auto!

&

La noche caía ya mientras unos verdes ojos veían por la ventana el paisaje de la ciudad, en el horizonte los colores en el cielo anunciaban el cambio, las luces empezaban a encenderse. Volteó a mirar hacia la cama, una figura demasiado pálida, su negro cabello era lo único que resaltaba en aquella blancura incluso de las sabanas. Tenía vendas en varias partes de su cuerpo, su bello rostro tenía marcas de raspones, una mascarilla que le proporcionaba oxigeno cubría su boca.

- Annie… - dijo suavemente quitando un mechón de su frente - ¿por qué no tuviste cuidado? Dijiste que sabías lo que estabas haciendo… - se alejó y volvió a la ventana mirando hacia fuera - ¿Cómo le diremos lo que le ocurrió a su…bebé?

&

En la habitación de Archie, un chico de lentes que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de aquella habitación, observaba al que estaba postrado en la cama con vendajes y una pierna enyesada, igualmente tenía una mascarilla en su boca. Entonces el de la cama comenzó a moverse lentamente, Stear se levantó y fue hacia la cama, justo cuando Archie comenzó a parpadear y abrir con trabajos sus ojos.

- ¡Archie! – fue lo que pronunció y salió de la habitación rápidamente para llamar al doctor

Lo que vino después fue la revisión del doctor a Archie, quien ya había despertado de su anestesia, le informaron lo que había ocurrido y lo que le hicieron en el hospital, después salió el doctor, dando autorización a que lo podrían visitar ya sus familiares. Así que estaban acompañándolo Anthony, Stear y Patty, hablaban con él, de varias cosas, cuando entonces…

- Primo Albert… - dijo en voz baja Archie al ver entrar al aludido

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó el rubio acercándose a la cama

- Un poco adolorido…

- ¿Pueden dejarnos solos chicos? – pidió Albert, éstos salieron

- Yo… - comenzaba a hablar Archie

- No digas nada… - la voz de Albert sonaba tranquila, pero había una nota de reproche en su voz, aunque sonreía afable – tuviste mucha suerte al resultar solo con golpes y algunas fracturas… creo que te das cuenta que además tienes un problema…

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que no solo consumes alcohol a pesar de ser menor de edad… sino que también eres un adicto a las drogas… - Archie apretó sus labios sin saber qué decir – los abogados están arreglando todo para que no haya problemas legales no solo en cuanto a conducir en exceso de velocidad, sino también al nivel de alcohol que llevabas… además de que te pasaste varias infracciones de tránsito, y chocaste con otro auto… afortunadamente no hubo perdidas que lamentar… espero que los abogados logren un buen arreglo con la corte, se está haciendo todo lo posible para que no tengas problemas…

- Lo siento mucho… - en el rostro de Archie realmente reflejaba la sinceridad con que dijo aquellas palabras - Buscaremos ayuda para que puedas rehabilitarte… - Archie no contestó solo asintió – hay otro asunto muy delicado que quiero tratar, pero no sé como te sientas…

- Estoy bien, como te dije, un poco adolorido solamente…

- De acuerdo… - el rubio se paseó un momento por la habitación, como si estuviera escogiendo las palabras que le diría a su primo – es en referencia a Annie…

- ¿Cómo está ella? – preguntó con ansiedad

- Creo que no tuvo la misma suerte que tu…

- ¿¿Acaso ella…?? – se pintó en su rostro un dolor y desconcierto

- No, ella está con vida… con muchos golpes, no tuvo tanta suerte como tu…

- ¡Dios! – realmente estaba sufriendo Archie – no recuerdo mucho… decía que me detuviera… no le hice caso… - su voz tenía un tono de sollozo

- También estaba ebria… no sé que ha sucedido con ella… - en los azules ojos había preocupación – tantas cosas que han sucedido… ¿Cómo es posible que tenga problemas con el alcohol? – una pausa – Archie… - dijo después de un momento - ¿Te has dado cuenta si Annie estaba saliendo con alguien?

- ¿Saliendo con alguien? – preguntó – no me he dado cuenta de eso… ¿Por qué?

- Me dijo lo mismo Candy… ella tampoco sabía nada… pero te preguntaba a ti, porque como saliste en una ocasión con ella… ¿recuerdas?

- Si, claro, pero como te dije, solo fue esa vez… - dijo receloso

- Tendré que esperar a que despierte para preguntarle, no sé como va a tomar la noticia…

- ¿Qué noticia? – se puso atento

- Te lo diré porque tanto ella como tú son mi familia… pero quiero contar con tu discreción…

- Por supuesto primo… - Annie al parecer salía con alguien con quien tuvo una relación más estrecha… - Archie escuchaba con atención – ya que… - bajó su rostro con pesadumbre, su voz sonó triste – estaba embarazada - ¿Embarazada? – preguntó Archie conteniendo el aire

- Si… lamentablemente por el accidente perdió al bebé…

Archie se quedó sin habla ¡¡No era posible!! ¿¿Annie embarazada?? Pero… entonces… La cabeza de Archie daba vueltas y vueltas tratando de asimilar lo que Albert acababa de decirle, recordó que todas las ocasiones que tuvieron relaciones él y ella, nunca usó protección, incluso la primera vez que lo hicieron y la desvirgó tampoco usó nada que pudiera evitar o prevenir algo. ¡No podía ser cierto! Debido a este accidente, en el cual por su inconsciencia, por la adrenalina que en ese momento sentía, ayudado por la combinación de drogas y alcohol que en su sangre tenía, lo habían hecho acelerarse tanto al grado de que su cerebro se nubló y solo quería sentir lo que era el peligro en aquel momento al pasarse las luces rojas de los semáforos sin haber escuchado el llamado de Annie pidiéndole que se detuviera… y ahora… ahora ella estaba en una cama con varias heridas y no conforme con eso, debido también a la inconsciencia de sus actos, por la actitud tan estúpida con la que la había tratado todo ese tiempo, y también por haber sido tan descuidado la había embarazado… y también por su culpa… ese bebé había muerto.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – escuchó la voz de Albert que lo hizo regresar de sus pensamientos

- ¿Eh? Si, si, estoy bien… solo que de repente me está doliendo mi cabeza

- Llamaré al doctor… - se fue a la puerta

- No, no, está bien… solo… solo descansaré…

- Está bien… yo estaré afuera…

- Gracias… - Albert salió dejando solo a Archie con sus demonios, los cuales comenzaron a torturarlo con aquel sentimiento de culpa.

- "Annie… Annie… - repetía su cerebro – perdió al bebé… ¡Dios! ¡Todo por mi culpa!"

* * *

Continuará…

Notitas: Bueno, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, no estuvo tan largo como el anterior, pero prometo que el siguiente no me tardaré… (-.-)

La canción se llama "Te quise olvidar" del grupo MDO.

Como siempre, le agradezco a mi amiga Alek por el fanart que engalana este capítulo.

Pues bueno amigas, que les gustaría que sucediera, mi musa está de vagaciones así que diganme ¿¿Creen que Terry debe luchar o hacerse a un lado??

Espero sus respuestas.


	23. Chapter 23

**ADVERTENCIA, **

**VUELVO A REPETIR, REPITO NUEVAMENTE, POR FAVOR, EN ESTE CAPÍTULO HABRAN SITUACIONES QUE PUEDEN RESULTAR OFENSIVAS, SI ES TU CASO, ABSTENTE DE CONTINUAR LEYENDO.**

* * *

_**Este fic está enteramente dedicado a una amiga que hace unos años entró en mi corazón y que jamás pudo salir de ahí, una mujer tan especial y de quien, doy gracias a la vida, al destino y a Dios por haberla puesto en mi camino. Nunca la olvidaré... Claide, eres un ángel ahora y siempre estarás en mi corazón... donde quiera que estés siempre vivirás entre nosotras...**_

* * *

NOTITAS DE MÍ:

Hola queridas amigas, sé que quizás no tengo perdón por haberme ausentado mucho tiempo, que ahora si he dejado de publicar y de contestar igualmente los correos que amablemente se toman la molestia de mandarme, pero, no es porque yo no quiera hacerlo, o como me han dicho que lo voy a abandonar.

La respuesta es no, jamás, jamás he dejado inconcluso un fic, y la mayoría que me conoce lo sabe, no soy nueva en este ambiente, tengo muchos años dentro del candymundo, como dizque escritora y como lectora y todos los fics que he hecho, están completos y publicados en una sola página, así que como toda costumbre mía, este fic lo continuaré hasta que esté terminado en su totalidad.

Sé que jamás hablo mucho de mi, así que ahora espero que con lo que les comente, pues entiendan un poco del por qué he estado tan alejada de todo y se han hecho muy largos los periodos de publicación, y la razón es que, por problemas personales se me ha hecho muy difícil todo, mi computadora se me ha estado descomponiendo muy seguido, me dicen que quizás la tarjeta madre se esté ya en las últimas, así que trato de no forzarla tanto creo que muchas entenderán lo que sucedería si la tarjeta madre se me "muere"; otra causa y creo que es la más fuerte de todas, es que desde hace varios meses he estado sin empleo estable, por lo que he tenido que trabajar en cosas que me han permitido ir sobreviviendo a mi y mi hija, los gastos se me han hecho más difícil de solventar y mis deudas he tenido que sacar poco a poco; el trabajo ha escaseado mucho y no he tenido mucha suerte, aunque espero en Dios que esta situación se componga y pueda encontrar un poco de estabilidad.

Quizás puedan entenderme un poco del por qué he estado muy ausente de todo, ya que a veces no tengo tiempo de escribir, llego a casa después de estar haciendo trabajos que me permitan mantener lo más indispensable en casa, igualmente sábados y domingos es lo mismo, por las noches he tratado de estar un rato echándole ganas al fic, y avanzo lo que más puedo.

Por lo que les pido paciencia, no abandono el fic, nunca he abandonado ninguno, repito, todos mis fics están terminados, y éste, quizás tarde, pero lo terminaré.

Les agradezco en el alma todos sus correos preguntando sobre mi fic, a pesar de que he tardado lo siguen esperando, de verdad que eso es algo que me da muchos ánimos de continuar y de apurarme más y más, por lo que he tratado de hacer capítulos un poco más largos de lo que he acostumbrado a hacer siempre. Así que sé que entenderán que el siguiente capítulo, vendrá hasta el próximo año, trataré de apurarme, aunque también con suerte y tiempo, les tenga capítulos más seguido pero quizás más pequeños de los que he estado haciendo últimamente.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y su compañía, gracias a ustedes no me he sentido desanimada y le he estado echando ganas.

**LES DESEO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO Y QUE SUS DESEOS SE CUMPLAN Y SEAN FELICES.**

GRACIAS AMIGAS.

Lizette Rebolledo.

Ahora si, lean…

**Te amo y Te odio**

**Cáp. 23**

_**When you were here before  
couldn't look you in the eye  
you're just like an angel  
your skin makes me cry**_

_**  
**__**You float like a feather  
in a beautiful world  
I wish I was special  
you're so fuckin' special **_

_**  
**__**But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here.  
I don't care if it hurts **_

_**  
I want to have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul  
I want you to notice **_

_**  
when I'm not around  
you're so fuckin' special  
I wish I was special  
But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo. **_

_**  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here.  
She's running out again,  
she's running out  
she's run, run, run running out... **_

_**  
Whatever makes you happy  
whatever you want  
you're so fuckin' special  
I wish I was special... **_

_**  
But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,  
what the hell am I doing here?  
**__**I don't belong here.  
I don't belong here.**_

Los días siguientes fueron muy difíciles para todos; Albert fue al Colegio para poder explicar la ausencia de sus sobrinos, aunque Candy y Stear se ofrecieron a cuidar de Annie y Archie, Albert se negó, aduciendo que no podían perder clases, contrataría unas enfermeras cuando Annie y Archie salieran del hospital para que los cuidaran en casa hasta que pudieran recuperarse.

A pesar de esto, Archie tuvo la compañía de Stear para cuidarlo, mientras que Annie contó con Candy, habían obtenido un permiso especial del colegio por dos días solamente, por lo que Anthony y Patty, si regresaron al colegio a recibir sus clases normales.

Annie continuaba aún dormida bajo los efectos del sedante, lo que aprovechó Candy para ir a la habitación de Archie, sabía que éste ya había despertado. Tocó con suavidad y Stear abrió, dándole el paso a la chica.

- Hola… - saludó a los dos hermanos

- Hola Candy… - Archie con voz cansada contestó desde su cama

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó ella

- Un poco adolorido, pero creo que estoy mejorando…

- Que bien… me da gusto saberlo… - dijo aunque había algo en su actitud que hizo que Stear la mirara con extrañeza – yo quisiera hablarte sobre algo Archie…

- Si claro ¿qué pasa? – preguntó el aludido

- ¿Por qué me mentiste cuando te pregunté si tenías algo que ver con Annie?

- Candy… - habló Stear – creo que no es el momento de hablar de esas cosas…

- ¡Por supuesto que si lo es! – contestó con seriedad mirando al de lentes – porque, por si no te has dado cuenta, la que está encamada con diversas heridas y una mucho más grave es mi prima, casi mi hermana, con la que yo crecí… - dijo tratando de no alterarse y volvió su vista a Archie – te pregunté que si tenías algo que ver con Annie y dijiste que no… entonces ¿qué pasó?

Archie no contestó, bajó la mirada, quizás no sabía que contestar o no quería hacerlo.

- ¿Cómo está ella? – preguntó después de una larga pausa

- ¿Acaso te interesa? – dijo Candy un tanto irónica

- ¡Diablos Candy, claro que me interesa!

- Aún está sedada, no ha despertado y no quiero imaginar como se pondrá cuando sepa lo de… la pérdida… - dijo triste, como si le costara hablar sobre eso, Archie apretó sus labios - yo… me siento muy mal por todo lo sucedido… me siento triste por ti… y por ella… los dos son mi familia y no los quiero perder… - se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla – ojala lo puedan arreglar… lo que decidan no cambiará lo que yo sienta por cada uno… - le dio un beso en la mejilla que había acariciado, sonrió a Stear y salió de la habitación

- ¿Tú no me dirás nada? – preguntó Archie al quedar solos

- No tiene caso que yo diga "te lo dije"… pudiste evitar todo esto hermano…

- ¡No me regañes!

- No lo hago, eres lo suficientemente grandecito para saber lo que hacías, lo único que hice fue tratar de aconsejarte, soy tu hermano mayor, era mi deber… - no había nota de critica en la voz de Stear – lamentablemente Annie fue la que más lastimada ha salido de todo esto… no puedo creer que no sientas algo por esa chica – lo miró un momento y salió

- El problema es que si siento algo… - dijo cuando se quedó solo.

* * *

Cuando Candy regresó a la habitación de Annie, notó que ésta estaba despertando.

- Hola… - Candy se acercó a la cama cuando la chica abrió sus ojos y miraba todo con extrañeza

- ¿Dónde…dónde estoy? – preguntó mirando a la rubia y trató de moverse, pero un rictus de dolor la hizo desistir de la idea

- No te muevas… - le dijo suavemente Candy – no estás muy bien…

- Me duele… - dijo con voz quejumbrosa

- Iré por el médico… - dijo la rubia saliendo del cuarto

Afortunadamente éste venía por el pasillo, llamó a una enfermera para que le auxiliara y entró a la habitación de la chica morena seguido de la rubia también. Auscultó a Annie, quien sentía dolor cuando le tocaba el médico.

- Creo que por el momento está todo bien, solo no haga muchos esfuerzos, trate de no moverse mucho para que la herida de su vientre no se abra…

- ¿Qué…me pasó? – preguntó poniendo la mano que no estaba enyesada encima de su vientre

- Este… - iba a decir el médico, pero Candy puso una mano en su brazo para impedir que hablara – creo que su prima le contará… - salieron el médico y la enfermera, dejando solas a las dos chicas

- Pronto te pondrás bien, ya lo verás… - comenzó a decir Candy

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó con voz débil Annie

- Creo que pasarás un tiempo en casa convaleciente, Albert contratará una enfermera para que te atienda… después podrás regresar al colegio…

- Dime que sucedió… - Candy se quedó callada – dímelo Candy…

- Annie creo que no debes hablar mucho… debes descansar, después que te sientas mejor te contaré…

- ¡No! – alzó la voz lo más que pudo haciendo que su cuerpo también reaccionara, aunque un rictus de dolor apareció en su rostro nuevamente

- Ya vez… no hagas esfuerzos…

- Dímelo por favor… - con su mano sin enyesar, apretando la mano de su prima en un mudo ruego - ¿Qué pasó con el bebé?

- ¡Annie! – la miró con asombro - ¿tú lo sabías?

- Lo sospechaba… - bajó su mirada - me había sentido mal, había ya leído los síntomas… así que… el día que salí con Elisa, compré una prueba… - en sus ojos había confusiones - ¿Qué pasó?

- Lo… perdiste…

- ¡Dios, no! – puso su brazo sin enyesar en su rostro como si quisiera detener las lágrimas que comenzaron a salir - ¡no, no, no! ¡yo no quería que eso ocurriera!

- Fue un accidente…

- ¡Aún así, no quería perderlo! – lloraba

- Annie cálmate…

- ¿¿Cómo quieres que me calme?? – preguntó con enojo - ¡he perdido un hijo! ¡debí haber muerto yo! – su voz parecía subir de tono

- ¡Cálmate, te harás daño! – intentó sujetarla de los hombros

- ¡NO, suéltame, no quiero! – se movía Annie

- ¡Annie cálmate! – sin poder controlarla, Candy salió de la habitación y llamó al médico

Pronto acudieron a tratar de controlar a la chica, que estaba completamente fuera de si, tuvieron que aplicarle un sedante para que volviera a dormir, su cara estaba manchada con las lágrimas, poco a poco volvió a caer en un sopor.

- Annie… - acarició sus negros cabellos cuando estaba ya profundamente dormida y limpió su cara las lágrimas que habían salido – pobre de ti… - la miraba con dolor.

* * *

En el colegio las cosas pasaban dentro de lo que se podría llamar normales, aunque no lo eran tanto para Anthony, ya que sentía preocupación con lo que le sucedía a Archie, quien era su primo más cercano.

Stear, Archie y Anthony, se habían criado de una manera mucho más cercana, ya que desde muy pequeños sus padres los habían dejado al cuidado de la Tía abuela Elroy, ya que los padres de ellos desempeñaban otro tipo de cargos. El padre de Anthony era capitán de un barco de La Marina de los Estados Unidos, por lo que constantemente viajaba, la madre de éste había muerto cuando era aún muy pequeño, era prima segunda del fallecido padre de Albert. El padre de Stear y Archie había sido designado como embajador en una ciudad de los países bajos, por lo que acompañado por su esposa que a su vez también era prima del fallecido padre de Albert; ellos dejaban mucho tiempo solos a los chicos, así que fueron también dejados bajo la tutela de la familia Andrey.

Así que Anthony sentía mucho lo sucedido a Archie, que era como su hermano, aunque tampoco dejaba de sentirse preocupado por Annie, que era la prima de Candy, sabiendo que su novia sufría por el bienestar de la chica.

- ¡Hey Anthony! – la voz de Terry lo sacó de sus cavilaciones - ¿Qué haces, por qué tan solo?

- Ah… hola Terry… - dijo sin mucho entusiasmo

- Veo que no te alegra mi presencia – dijo sonriente el castaño

- No, no es eso, simplemente que estaba pensando en algunas cosas…

- ¿En qué?

- ¿Acaso no te has enterado?

- ¿De qué? – preguntó extrañado – hace unos momentos que acabo de llegar al colegio, estuve en la cabaña de mi padre en Suffolk ya sabes, está cerca el mar…

- Es que Archie tuvo un accidente…

- ¿Un accidente, qué le sucedió? – preguntó

Anthony le contó, logrando que éste se preocupara, a pesar de que las cosas al principio de conocerse con Archie no habían sido muy cordiales, ahora eran muy buenos amigos, ya que éste era el único que quizás podía conocer los más enterrados secretos que pudiera tener, Archie fue el único que descubrió la atracción que tenía él hacía Candy, claro que no tenía idea de lo que había entre éstos realmente,

- ¿Y cómo se encuentra? – preguntó

- Según lo que me dijo Candy, ya reaccionó, está bien… la que parece que no lo está es Annie…

- Ya veo… ¿Entonces Stear también está allá?

- Si, aunque creo que ya mañana regresan al colegio…

- ¿Regresan?

- Si, Candy también…

- Entonces iré a verlo… - comenzó a alejarse

- Pero Terry ¿Y las clases?

- Al diablo…

* * *

Candy y Stear platicaban en voz baja en la habitación de Archie, al parecer el de cabello marrón estaba dormido.

- ¿Y como lo tomó?

- Muy mal… tuvieron que sedarla, creo que al parecer ya sabía que estaba embarazada…

- ¿Ella lo sabía?

- Si… con razón la había yo notado muy pálida y más delgada… creí que era porque tenía problemas, ya que últimamente había cambiado mucho…

- Pobre… - un sonido proveniente de la cama los hizo callar - Creo que deberíamos hablar afuera… - bajó más la voz

- Si, tienes razón – y los dos salieron dejando a Archie

Pero éste, solo había fingido estar dormido, había despertado cuando escuchó que hablaban de Annie. Algo parecido a la tristeza se pintó en sus ojos.

* * *

Candy bajó a la cafetería que estaba en la planta baja de aquel hospital privado, su estómago ya había comenzado a protestar por la falta de alimento, antes de hacerlo, había verificado el estado de Annie, quien nuevamente dormía, al parecer los sedantes que se le aplicaban la mantenían más tranquila, según recomendación del médico para que pudiera restablecerse más rápido. Había dejado a Stear un poco después de salir del cuarto de Archie.

Sentada en una de las mesitas del lugar con un poco de comida, miraba a través del cristal el paisaje que se conformaba con un buen cuidado jardín, la tarde ya estaba comenzando a caer haciendo que el cielo se pintara de rojizo.

- Sabía que aquí te encontraría… - escuchó aquella voz y volteó seria, topándose con unos ojos de un color único

- ¿Qué haces aquí…? - dijo con voz cansada

- Vine a visitar a un amigo… - contestó sonriente

- La hora de visita ha terminado… - nuevamente su vista la volteó al jardín

- No para mi pecosa

- Terry… por favor, no tengo ganas de discutir contigo

- Yo no estoy discutiendo

Candy solo le dio una mirada rápida sin creerle realmente en sus palabras, y comenzó a comer sin muchas ganas lo que había comprado, aunque ya no tenía tanta hambre como hacía un rato, y es que el solo tener a Terry a un lado de ella observándole, le producía un hueco en el estómago y una apretura en su garganta parecía impedirle tragar con normalidad.

- ¿Cómo está tu prima? – preguntó Terry rompiendo el silencio

- Bien… - contestó Candy, éste solo sonrió entendiendo que ella no daría más explicaciones

- ¿Cuándo volverás al colegio? – volvió a preguntar después de otro silencio

- Mañana… - otro silencio, los labios de Terry sonreían

- ¿Dónde dormirás?

- En la habitación con Annie, ahí lo he hecho desde que ella está aquí… -

Otro silencio…

- ¿Disfrutaste la otra noche con Anthony? – preguntó de repente

Candy volteó a mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos, encontró el perfil de Terry, sus labios sonreían, los ojos de él estaban cerrados, ella trató de tragar saliva, pero su garganta parecía cerrarle el paso.

- ¿Te sorprendes de que yo lo sepa? – preguntó él sin mirarla, sus ojos miraban hacia un punto, ella no contestaba, parecía estar impidiéndole aquello que tapaba su garganta – no creí que tuvieras tanto valor…

Las manos de Candy estaban en su regazo, afortunadamente él no podía ver como torcía sus dedos llenos de nerviosismo.

- Pero dime… - la miró, en los ojos de Terry había una mirada oscurecida, pero en sus labios una sonrisa que no sabía describir se dibujaba – ¿disfrutaste…? ¿Logró hacerte gemir como lo haces conmigo?

- Basta Terry… - dijo en voz baja cerrando sus ojos

- ¿Logró hacerte sentir como lo sientes conmigo? – susurraba de manera que se escuchara muy amenazante

- Basta… - se tapó sus orejas

- ¿Pudo hacer que olvidaras lo que hemos tenido?

- ¡¡BASTA!! – alzó la voz golpeándo con sus manos la superficie de la mesa

Pero como si se diera cuenta en donde estaban, se tranquilizó sentándose correctamente, ardiéndole la cara de vergüenza ya que varias personas que estaban presentes en el comedor habían vuelto la mirada hacia ellos.

En el rostro de Terry una línea parecida a una sonrisa amarga se pintaba, parecía estar haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por contener lo que estaba sintiendo en su pecho.

- No pensé que fueras capaz de hacerlo… - habló de nuevo Terry

- ¿Por qué no? Él es mi novio… - dijo susurrando

- Entonces una mano se cerró en la de ella, quien trató de quitársela sin éxito.

- Suéltame…

- Si no quieres que haga una escenita aquí, de las cuales soy muy capaz de hacer, vendrás conmigo…

- No…

- Está bien… tu lo has pedido - se levantó y la tomó de un brazo haciendo que se levantara también de una forma no muy cordial ante la mirada de las personas que se encontraban en aquel lugar

- ¡Suéltame! – éste no le hizo caso y la llevaba jalándola de un brazo, Candy se dio cuenta que la llevaba a la salida - ¡No puedo irme!

- Si, si puedes, mañana regresas al colegio… yo te llevaré…

- ¡Pero no puedo dejar a Annie!

- Hay quien la cuide…

- ¡Pero…!

Terry se detuvo de pronto, a lo lejos del pasillo logró ver la silueta de alguien conocido, así que la jaló hacia la pared de manera que pudieran ocultarse, poniendo su rostro muy cerca del de ella.

- Escúchame bien, quiero que hablemos…

- ¡Pero yo no quiero hablar ni tener ningún acercamiento contigo!

- Debes hacerlo… posiblemente sea la última vez que te moleste…

Candy lo miró con extrañeza ¿acaso escuchó bien?

- Terry… hola – saludó el rubio sonriendo, a lo que Candy entendió aquella urgencia de Terry.

- ¿Cómo estás Albert? – saludó también Terry – vine a visitar a Archie

- Gracias por tu visita Terry, esperamos que se recupere pronto

- Lo hará, es fuerte… - contestó

- Candy… - dijo Albert mirándola como si le preguntara silenciosamente qué hacía con Terry

- Bajé a tomar algo… - explicó – y me encontré a Terry…

- ¿Ha habido algún cambio con Annie? – preguntó ya con otro tono

- No, está durmiendo aún…

- Creo que iré a verla…

Y sin que Albert lo notara, Terry le hizo una seña a Candy.

- Albert… necesito ir a casa…

- ¿Necesitas algo? – preguntó a su vez el rubio

- Iré a bañarme y a arreglar mis cosas para regresar al colegio…

- Está bien, si quieres esperarme, te llevaré

- No, no te preocupes, Terry se ha ofrecido a llevarme…

- Ah, está bien entonces… Terry nos veremos luego – le dio la mano

- Si, vendré a visitar a Archie mañana

- De acuerdo, maneja con cuidado

- Lo haré…

- Hermano nos veremos luego – dijo dándole un beso a manera de despedida al rubio.

- Si… cuídate

Candy y Terry se encaminaron a la salida, Albert los observó, posiblemente todos los acontecimientos ocurridos habían hecho que el rubio se sugestionara más de lo normal, pero le pareció que Candy iba muy tensa y renuente en compañía de Terry.

* * *

- Eres un desgraciado… - le dijo Candy cuando iban en el auto

- Lo sé pecosa y por ti, no me importa serlo…

Cruzando los brazos Candy iba mirando el camino, no quería mirar a Terry.

- Te has pasado el camino… - le dijo ella, Terry no contestó iba con la vista ceñuda en el camino – ¡dije que has pasado el camino donde vivo!

- Lo sé y te he escuchado, pero no iremos a tu casa, sino a otro lado…

- ¡Yo no quiero ir a otro lado! ¡Llévame a mi casa!

No hizo ademán alguno de obedecer a la petición de la rubia, sino que continuó el camino metiéndose a una avenida diferente.

Candy veía a través de la ventanilla las calles por las que Terry transitaba, se daba cuenta que las casas eran diferentes, como más antiguas, en el siglo pasado la avenida de Park Lane era donde se erigían las mansiones de los aristocrátas de la vieja sociedad; bajó la velocidad al llegar a una gran verja, la cual se abrió de forma automática entrando así por un camino bordeado de árboles hasta llegar a una escalinata donde se detuvo, ahí fue abordado por un hombre al cual le entregó las llaves.

- Buenas tardes señorito…

- Buenas tardes Newman… - contestó el castaño, abrió la puerta donde estaba Candy

- Ésta bajó sin tomar la mano que gentilmente le ofrecía Terry para ayudarla a salir, él solo sonrió de medio lado.

- Vamos…

Candy sin hablar lo siguió al interior de aquella gran mansión, un enorme vestíbulo la recibió, diversas pinturas y adornos se encontraban a los lados de una gran escalera.

Terry la llevó hacia un extremo de la casa, abrió una de las grandes puertas descubriendo así una estancia que daba la vista a un enorme jardín con una diversidad de flores, los grandes ventanales estaban abiertos, lo que hacía que el lugar se viera lleno de luz.

- Señorito Terrence… - una voz grave se escuchó detrás de ellos, otro hombre de edad madura vestido con una librea en su saco estaba parado en la puerta - ¿Desea algo de tomar para usted y su invitada?

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? – preguntó Terry a Candy

- No, gracias

- No queremos nada Henry, gracias – dijo Terry

- De acuerdo señorito… - el hombre salió y los dejó solos

- Bien, hablemos… - se sentó enojada en uno de los sillones de la estancia, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho

- Parece que tienes mucha prisa…

- Imagina cuanta, después de que me trajiste en contra de mi voluntad y con engaños a este lugar… además de que también dijiste que sería la última vez que me molestarás… - dijo con ironía

Terry sonrió con su habitual sonrisa de Mona Lisa, se acercó a una de las ventanas de la estancia, apoyándose en el marco miró hacia fuera, en el jardín de aquella casa tenía unos rosales que ya habían florecido.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? – preguntó Candy ante el silencio de Terry

- ¿Sabes por qué no quise que habláramos en tu casa?

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque en ese lugar está la esencia de Anthony… - dijo con voz grave – y eso no me hubiera gustado… así que por eso preferí que viniéramos aquí

- ¿Es tu casa?

- Es la casa familiar de los Granchester, aquí es donde antes… - una pausa y una mirada de nostalgia - …mi padre se aloja aquí cuando viene a Londres…

- Pudimos haber ido a otro lado – miraba el entorno sin gustarle mucho estar ahí

- No quise llevarte a mi departamento…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque quizás ahí no me podría aguantar las ganas que tengo de hacerte mía de nuevo… - su voz pareció vibrar en aquella habitación

- Está bien… habla… - a Candy le dio mucho trabajo decir esas palabras

- Veo que tienes mucha prisa… - sonreía pero era en si una mueca solamente

- Ofreciste dejar de molestarme

- Ya veo… - sonrió con amargura, se recargó en el marco de la ventana y la miró - ¿realmente amas a Anthony?

- Eso que te puede importar… lo que yo sienta por él, es mi problema…

- Necesito que me lo digas para tratar de entender…

- ¿Entender? ¿Qué quieres entender?

Terry borró su sonrisa, sus ojos se entornaron haciéndolos que se vieran oscuros, acercó una de las sillas de cojines rojos que eran parte de la decoración y se sentó frente a ella mirándola a los ojos inquisitivamente.

- Quiero entender – las palabras las decía pausadamente haciendo que sonaran ásperas, crueles – ¡cómo es posible que te puedas acostar con otro justo un día después de haber estado conmigo! – había furia en aquellos ojos de un azul tan bello como extraño – quiero entender como es que a él le respondiste… le contestaste cuando te lo pidió… - trataba de que su respiración no delatara que estaba a punto de perder el control

- Es fácil de entender… - contestó Candy con una sonrisa aparentando un total control, aunque por dentro su corazón latía a mil por hora de los nervios que sentía al tener a aquel volcán a punto de hacer erupción en frente de ella – Anthony es mi novio y yo puedo tener todo lo que sea con él… por lo que no tengo por qué dar explicaciones…

- Quisiera no haberte visto… pero te vi… te vi haciéndolo con él… - su voz tomaba un matiz más grave – ella no contestó, trataba de dominar su respiración – no puedo creer que fueras capaz…

- Es mi novio… - repitió

- ¡No me importa! – con un manotazo tiró un adorno que había cerca en una mesita, ella sentada solo brincó con temor, pero no se levantó - ¡No me importa que sea tu novio! – se acercó a ella la tomó con fuerza de los brazos y la levantó quedando frente a él - ¡eres mía!

El aliento de Terry pegaba en el rostro de Candy, quien veía como los ojos de él parecían ser de fuego, quizás en su misma turbación notaba como si fueran miles de llamas brillando en ellos. Candy no podía contestar, parecía estar hipnotizada ante las vibraciones que éste mandaba.

- ¡Eres mía Candy...! – hablaba con sus labios muy cerca de los de ella – siempre lo has sido… siempre lo serás…

La boca de Terry tan cercana a la de Candy, sintiendo su aliento, sentía que era atraída por una fuerza invisible hacia él, pero… entonces contrario a lo que esperaba que inevitablemente ocurriera, sintió como era empujada con fuerza, tanta que cayó sentada en el sillón donde momentos antes había estado.

Demasiado sorprendida alzó sus ojos a Terry quien la miraba con enojo, casi con odio, éste respiraba con un poco de agitación.

- ¿Por qué Candy? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Candy estaba callada, bajó la mirada, no soportaba que Terry la mirara de aquella forma, no estaba soportando que le reclamara, no entendía por qué no podía soportarlo.

- ¡Dímelo! ¿Te hizo sentir lo mismo?

- ¡¡Cállate!!

Candy se levantó y se le encaró, en sus verdes ojos refulgía una furia muy pocas veces demostrada por ella. Se miraban desafiándose, no se podía adivinar quien sería el vencedor.

- ¿Te gustó Candy? – Su voz era baja, lo cual sonaba más amenazadora - ¿Acaso querías compararnos? – Candy apretaba más sus labios – o quizás… quieres tenernos a los dos… quizás eres de esas mujeres que son insaciables… - se burlaba

- Piensa lo que te de la gana… no me importa… - lo desafiaba con la mirada – tus palabras no me hacen daño ya…

Una mirada fría por parte de él; caminó a un lado de ella, se paró en la puerta, ahí se recargó y su mirada la dirigió hacia otro lado.

- En esta casa viví momentos felices, los mejores… - comenzó a decir – era cuando mis padres vivían juntos aún, cuando mi padre aún no heredaba el titulo de duque… después cambió, se volvió irreconocible, tanto que mi madre no soportó ese cambio… solo pensaba en lo que se esperaba de él como cabeza de la familia… llegó su intransigencia al grado de querer manipular mi vida, la vida de mi madre… así que sucedió lo inevitable, mi madre no soportó más en lo que se había convertido mi padre… ella le pidió el divorcio, pero usando su poder lleno de chantaje la amenazó… ¡sería inconcebible dentro de esta familia un divorcio! – dijo sarcásticamente - Al final, ellos están ahora separados, no legalmente porque mi padre no lo aceptó y mi madre sigue ligada a él por mi causa… si… – le dijo a Candy como si ésta hubiera preguntado - amenazó con quitarle todo tipo de relación conmigo, perdería sus derechos como madre – sonrió con amargura – y después… siguiendo la misma costumbre de amenazar y usar un poder que después entendí solo existe en su cabeza… también usó lo mismo conmigo… - caminó nuevamente a la ventana, Candy lo siguió con la vista – tardé para hablarte sobre mis sentimientos… hace poco te dije que nunca había podido olvidarte…

- Eso no importa ahora… - contestó la rubia

- Nunca te dije, ni te expliqué lo que sucedió… lo que me obligó a dejarte…

- No me interesa saberlo…

- ¡Por una vez escúchame diablos! – la interrumpió gritándole parecía al fin haber perdido el control - ¡Por eso te traje aquí para que me escucharas! ¡Dios sabe que estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no tocarte y besarte hasta dejarte sin aliento! – la miraba con enojo, ella no dijo más – ya te había tratado de explicar, pero no has querido escucharme o creerme… - hizo una pausa como si tratara de hallar fuerzas dentro de él - yo volví a Miami, volví a buscarte y ya no te encontré… yo me había enamorado por primera vez en mi vida… - la voz de Terry enviaba vibraciones a Candy, las cuales comenzaban a ponerla más nerviosa, se acercaba a ella – pregunté a las personas que los conocían, solo me contaron lo que sucedió con tus padres y que sus familiares se los habían llevado a otra ciudad, nadie supo responderme… no imaginaba que tu apellido era Andrey… - sonrió con amargura – y después… después te encontré en el colegio… fue algo que no pude asimilar… te hice daño… quería castigarme por haber sido tan estúpido por haber permitido dejarme manipular de esta forma… pero ver en tus ojos ese rencor donde antes había habido amor… no supe como tratarte, había yo cambiado, verte me hacía daño… te amaba aún… te sigo amando Candy… te amo como no tienes idea… y me está partiendo el alma el darme cuenta que te estoy perdiendo… pero más me duele el que no me digas también que me amas…

- No le veo el caso a esta plática… - se levantó dispuesta a marcharse

- ¿A qué le temes Candy? – preguntó

- Yo no temo a nada – lo miró seria

- Temes a la verdad

- ¿La verdad, cual verdad?

- A que me amas… a que sigues amándome

- ¡No es así, amo a Anthony!

- No, no es cierto, tú no lo amas…

- ¿¿Qué sabes tú de amor??

- Sé mucho más de lo que te imaginas… por amor puedo hacer el mayor de los sacrificios… una vez lo hice y fue dejarte…

- Ya no tiene caso…

En eso Terry se quedó callado, se acercó a la puerta, la entreabrió y la volvió a cerrar.

- Te dije que mi padre usó el mismo recurso que usó con mi madre… también me chantajeó… - la mirada de Terry se fijó en un punto donde parecía que veía el pasado vivido – yo me había enamorado de una sencilla chica que vivía con sus padres y tenían una pequeña tienda de souveniers, me había hechizado su sonrisa franca, sus ojos llenos de honestidad… pero sobre todo la pureza de su alma, me había enamorado de ella como solo se enamora una vez en la vida… no podía dejar de dar gracias a la vida por haberla puesto en mi camino… incluso la llevaría a que conociera a mi madre, lo que yo sentía por ella era tan grande que quería que fuera la única mujer en mi futuro… sabía que éramos muy jóvenes aún, pero no importaba, yo esperaría a que fuéramos lo suficientemente mayores para pedirle compartir su vida conmigo…

La respiración de Candy se detuvo por un momento, como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que Terry estaba diciendo.

- Lamentablemente mi padre se enteró de este "desliz" como lo llamó – su sonrisa de hizo triste – ya había planeado mi futuro… como en toda familia aristocrática los matrimonios se llevan a cabo por conveniencia, había hecho un muy buen arreglo, me comprometió con la hija de un amigo de él para asegurar una mayor dote al ducado… yo ya había conocido a esta chica anteriormente, pero jamás tuve siquiera la intención de tener algo con ella… - tomó aire como si con ello pudiera darse fuerzas nuevamente para continuar – mi padre me ordenó de una manera muy, pero muy sutil que debía olvidarme de aquella sencilla chica, yo no lo acepté, me opuse a todo lo que él quería hacer… me… amenazó con destruirte a ti y a tus padres, decía que lograría cerrar su negocio y nadie les daría oportunidad de nada… yo no pude aceptar que te hicieran daño…

Candy solo escuchaba sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su pecho, las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos.

- Así que lo único que pude hacer… - continuó Terry – fue aceptar lo que me ordenaba… me habían comprometido con Susana Marlowe… ella… lógicamente estaba feliz, sería en un futuro duquesa – sonrió con ironía – yo no estaba conforme con ese arreglo… pero me detenía al pensar en ti, en que si no hacia lo que mi padre decía, te haría daño y eso no lo soportaría… afortunadamente no me casaría con ella hasta ser mayor de edad…

- ¿Estás comprometido aún? – preguntó con voz baja Candy

- No… rompí el compromiso, pero ya habían pasado tres largos meses…

- ¿A pesar de las amenazas de tu padre?

- Aunque yo siempre me negué a tener algo con ella independientemente de lo que yo había descubierto de Susana Marlowe, mi padre aún quería que cumpliera ese absurdo compromiso que hizo con los padres de ella y aún sabiendo que yo no me casaría con ella, seguía amenazándome con lo mismo…

Candy ya se había tranquilizado y escuchaba con atención lo que Terry estaba diciendo.

- ¿Y qué hiciste?

- Sin importarme nada o si realmente cumpliría su amenaza de hacerte daño, salí de Inglaterra esa misma noche que le dije a mi padre y a los padres de ella que no me casaría, tomé un vuelo a los Estados Unidos… fui a buscarte – se acercó a ella sentándose en el sillón que aún permanecía en el mismo lugar donde lo había movido momentos antes – fui a decirte que me perdonaras por las cosas que te dije para terminar contigo… - le tomó con sus dos manos, una de las de ella, la cual no hizo ademán alguno de quitársela - decirte que no era verdad nada de lo que te imaginaste… que no era cierto que yo hubiera jugado contigo… y que jamás, jamás podría hacerte daño – sus labios tocaron aquella mano, mientras en los verdes ojos de Candy se formó una cortina cristalina que amenazaba con romperse

- Terry yo…

- Te amo… - sus labios al hablar rozaban la mano de Candy haciéndola estremecer – cuando te vi nuevamente quería besarte y tenerte entre mis brazos… volver a sentirte mía… pero mi misma desesperación me obligó a hacerte más daño…

- Me amas… - dijo con voz llorosa pero parecía estar haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no llorar

- Tu también me amas… - contestó él afirmándolo

- Es demasiado tarde…

- ¿Demasiado tarde?

- Si… hoy estoy con otro… - le quitó su mano y se levantó – a quien no quiero hacerle daño…

- ¡Pero me amas!

- No lo sé… no sé que es lo que siento en estos momentos… lo que me estás diciendo, estas palabras que me llenan de confusión… lo que si sé es que a Anthony no le haré daño…

- No… no puedes estar con él… - decía Terry con negación

- Si, si puedo… me dio mucho trabajo aceptar que estoy con él, y no puedo ni quiero hacerle daño, no lo merece…

- No lo amas…

- Eso es algo que no te interesa…

- ¡Responde! ¿Lo amas?

- …

- ¿Ves? No puedes ni contestar… querer no es amar… - Candy no contestó, lo miraba con sus ojos acuosos – dime que no me amas… ¡¡Dímelo maldita sea!! – alzó tanto la voz que Candy brincó

Candy apretó sus labios y cerró sus ojos, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no querer hablar o quizás si quería contestar, pero algo se lo impedía.

- Candy… - aquel nombre fue dicho con sus labios a unos milímetros de los labios de la rubia

Un beso, suave, tierno, un beso distinto a los que Terry había acostumbrado darle desde que se había encontrado nuevamente con él, un beso que no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo, un beso que reconoció como el primero que recibió de él unos años atrás.

- Te odio Terry… - dijo murmurando cerca de sus labios – te odio por lo que me haces sentir… te odio porque te llevo en mi sangre… te odio porque estás en mi corazón… te odio porque me quiero alejar de ti, pero al mismo tiempo quiero estar contigo… - una lágrima cayó – te odio…

- ¡Candy! – la abrazó con fuerzas

-Precisamente por eso… - dijo ella cerca de la oreja de Terry - no puedo estar contigo…

Terry sintió como una frialdad le recorrió la espina dorsal al escuchar aquellas palabras, la separó de él para mirarla, sus ojos se veían llenos de lágrimas, iba a hablar, pero los dedos de ella tocaron sus labios.

- No puedo hacerle daño a Anthony… ni tú tampoco quieres hacerle daño…

- Entonces eres una mentirosa… - la voz de Terry sonó llena de desprecio, Candy lo miró soprendida – una maldita mentirosa… - la apretó de sus brazos mirándola con los ojos chispeantes de furia – ¡Toda esa basura que acabas de decir y no puedes estar conmigo porque no quieres hacerle daño a otro, pero si prefieres hacerme daño a mi!

- ¡No, no entiendes! – sentía dolor, las manos de Terry apretaban con fuerza lastimándola

- ¿¿Qué no entiendo?? – le gritó zarandeándola - ¿No entiendo que prefieres hacerme daño a mi a pesar de lo que sientes? Pero en cambio a Anthony no lo quieres herir…

- Terry yo…

La miró con dureza y la aventó nuevamente al sillón cayendo sentada.

- Vete – dijo fríamente

Candy no podía entender aquella reacción, un frío recorrió su espina dorsal al mirar los ojos de Terry que parecían estar llenos de odio y dolor.

- ¡Vete! – gritó - ¡Continúa con tu falso amor! ¡Sigue engañándote a ti misma! Porque yo, así con la fuerza que te puedo amar, te puedo también odiar… y despreciar… ahora yo tecorrespondo igualmente… yo ahora te desprecio por todo lo que me estás haciendo… pero te odio mucho más por amarte como te amo… ¡Vete! No volveré a buscarte ni a pedirte nada… cumpliré mi parte del trato de ya no molestarte más…

Candy se levantó, pero algo parecía mantenerla pegada al suelo alfombrado de aquella habitación, mirando a Terry como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes, aquel momento era diferente, había visto las muestras de furia de él, pero nunca había sido participe de una.

- ¿¿Acaso no has escuchado?? ¡¡Lárgate!! – le gritó - ¡¡Lárgate!!

La rubia con su corazón retumbando amenazando con salirse de su pecho, echó a correr.

Terry se dio la vuelta para no mirar cuando ella salía por la puerta, empuñando sus manos tratando de controlar su enojo.

* * *

Ella corría, corría mientras sus ojos a duras penas dejaban verle el camino, sentía como sus pies pesaban con cada paso que daba, su corazón retumbaba tratando de hacerla detenerse y regresar a aquella casa, a pesar de todo lo que Terry le había dicho, y a pesar de que la había corrido de su casa quería regresar a él, pero su cerebro le indicaba lo contrario, le decía que su lugar no estaba ahí, su lugar estaba con otro chico, alguien que si le ofrecería momentos de paz.

Cuando salió de aquella propiedad, tomó aire con más fuerza, caminó por las banquetas que no eran tan transitadas, quizás por la zona en que se encontraba.

Ya estaba cayendo la tarde, las farolas comenzaban a encenderse, un aire frío se estaba dejando sentir, ella misma se abrazó tratando de darse calor sin conseguirlo, hasta que por fin, un auto de alquiler pasó, lo abordó y pidió la llevaran no a la casa donde vivía en Nothing Hill, sino al hospital donde estaban convalecientes sus primos, y ahí también estaba su hermano.

Al llegar ahí, bajó y pagó al conductor, caminó por los pasillos en aquellos momentos solitarios, el elevador abrió sus puertas y entró, dentro de éste, su imagen se reflejó en aquel metal como si fueran espejos, la imagen que le regresó, era de una chica que parecía haberse perdido y no sabía donde dirigirse, las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el piso que ella había pulsado, justo cuando salió de éste, una voz la detuvo:

- Candy…

Volteó, era Albert, venía caminando por el pasillo, pero no venía solo, reconoció a su acompañante, Karen Klaise, justamente la prima de Terry.

- ¿Qué pasa Candy? – preguntó al verla de aquella forma

Ella sin decir palabra, se acercó a él y lo abrazó, cuando sintió como los brazos de él se cerraban en torno suyo, comenzó a llorar, lloró como no lo había hecho en años.

Albert no habló, solo la abrazó más fuerte, como si con ello le imprimiera la fuerza que ella estaba necesitando, ahí estuvo parado con ella sintiendo el cuerpo de su hermana estremeciéndose por el llanto.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó en brazos de su hermano? No lo sabía, solo sentía el calor reconfortante que éste le estaba brindando, recordó momentáneamente cuando era una niña, siempre que tenía un problema buscaba a su querido hermano, éste la abrazaba y esperaba a que ella se decidiera a hablar.

Pero ahora… ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Cómo podría contarle lo que le pasaba?

Mucho rato después, Albert salió de la habitación de Annie, en donde había dejado dormida a Candy en uno de los sillones que estaban en el mismo espacio donde convalecía su prima.

La mirada de incertidumbre de Karen lo recibió, él le sonrió tristemente acercándose a ella.

- ¿Todo está bien? – preguntó la morena

- Si… no me dijo nada, solo lloró hasta que se quedó dormida…

En su mente recordó el pequeño instante en que posiblemente Candy pudo haber hablado.

_******Flash Back*****_

_- ¿Qué te ha sucedido pequeña para que estés así? – preguntó el rubio al sentir el cuerpo de su hermana estremecerse por el llanto_

_Candy estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero recordó que Terry también era amigo de su hermano y no quería provocar ningún problema entre los dos._

_- No… me preguntes… - hipaba_

_- De acuerdo pequeña… cuando decidas contarme lo que sucede te escucharé… - dijo sobando la cabeza rubia_

_Ahí estuvo Albert junto a ella hasta que sintió que dejaba de llorar y su respiración se hizo acompasada, dándose cuenta que se había quedado dormida_

_******* Fin Flash Back******_

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Karen cuando Albert se sumió en un silencio, sus azules ojos solo observaban a través de una ventana y veía sin ver la oscuridad que había afuera.

- No – contestó – no estoy bien, me siento… impotente… no sé que es lo que ocurre… dos de las personas que son importantes para mi están sufriendo… y no puedo remediarlo… primero Annie en medio de un accidente que aún no puedo averiguar que sucedió y ahora Candy que no puedo tampoco saber que es lo que sucede con ella… las dos sufren y yo estoy completamente ignorante de lo que ocurre en sus vidas… siento que he fallado…

- No digas eso, tú no tienes la culpa…

- ¡Si la tengo! – dijo con enojo - ¡no he estado pendiente de lo que sucede, las he abandonado mucho! – se meció su cabello – no soy un buen jefe de familia, uno de mis primos está envuelto en problemas de alcohol y drogas, en estos momentos tengo que arreglar la situación de manera que no tenga líos con la justicia… y no entiendo por qué sucedieron las cosas…

- Pero culpándote por todo, no vas a remediar nada… - dijo Karen – así a ninguno de ellos podrás ayudar

- ¿Lo ves? Ahora hasta contigo tendré problemas… - dijo apenado

- No importa – le sonrió – si necesitas a alguien para desahogarte, aquí estoy…

- Gracias…

Sin decir más, la abrazó, Karen sentía algo muy cálido en su corazón.

* * *

Las clases habían dado comienzo, pero Candy no prestaba atención a nada de lo que la Hermana Sybil encargada de la materia de Geografía decía, su mente se ocupaba de la plática sostenida con su prima la última vez que estuvo con ella en el hospital.

_*****Flash Back*****_

_Despertó al sentir la luz del sol en su rostro, parpadeó para acostumbrarse al brillo, una enfermera había entrado a la habitación donde estaba Annie, __hizo la revisión matutina a la enferma, un momento después salió, Candy se dio cuenta que Annie estaba despierta._

_- Hola… - dijo acercándose a la cama - ¿Cómo estás?_

_- Bien… contestó la morena con voz baja_

_- E__s una bendición que estés bien… - le acarició el cabello, Annie no contestó – tendrás que recuperarte pronto para regresar al colegio…_

_- Ya no quiero regresar… - dijo con voz baja_

_- Pero aún no termina el año escolar…_

_- Lo sé, pero yo no quiero regresar… prefiero regresar a casa… a América… - sus ojos miraban hacia otro lado, Candy la miró con pesadumbre_

_- Pero ¿acaso no te sientes bien aquí?_

_- Nunca me he sentido bien aquí… _

_- Annie… - la chica calló, en eso la puerta se abrió y entró Albert y ya no pudieron continuar hablando, porque su hermano habló de otras cosas con Annie_

_******Fin Flash Back****_

En eso sintió un golpe en uno de sus brazos y despertó de ese recuerdo, Patty había logrado llamar su atención, al parecer la hermana Sybil se dio cuenta de la distracción de Candy, llevándose una buena reprimenda por parte de ésta.

- Perdón hermana… - atinó a decir

* * *

Rato más tarde en el comedor, a la hora del almuerzo, se encontraban en la mesa donde acostumbraban sentarse los cuatro reyes, dos parejas, Anthony y Candy, así como Stear y Patty.

Todo parecía marchar bien, a pesar de que hacían falta en aquel grupo Archie y Annie, a pesar de todas las miradas que indiscretamente les daban los demás alumnos, a pesar de todo, marchaba todo bien.

- Miren, parece que Terry al fin regresó al colegio – dijo Stear de repente

Candy trató de disimular una reacción conteniendo la respiración al escuchar lo que Stear dijo.

Y es que desde que había vuelto al colegio, después de aquella discusión que tuvo con Terry en su casa, no había visto para nada la presencia de éste y había aguantado las ganas de preguntarle a Anthony sobre él, diciéndose que no tenía por qué preocuparle donde estuviera.

Candy sin querer volteó a mirarlo conforme caminaba con las manos metidas en su pantalón, su mirada seria y arrogante la miró con desprecio, se detuvo, dio media vuelta y salió del comedor.

La rubia sintió un pinchazo en su pecho al ver aquella acción, pero le dolió más ver la mirada que éste le dio.

* * *

En el hospital, el semblante de Annie ya se notaba un poco mejorado, los golpes ya tenían un tono entre morado con un poco de amarillo en las orillas, aún no se levantaba.

En los azules ojos se notaba la tristeza que la embargaba y que la sumía casi siempre en un silencio que casi nadie podía romper, ni con la enfermera que le habían asignado que la cuidara personalmente hablaba

Pronto sería hora de que Albert viniera a visitarla, él era quizás con el único que hablaba unas cuantas palabras.

Miraba sin mirar realmente hacia la ventana donde las cortinas habían sido descorridas para dejar entrar la luz, escuchó que la puerta se abría, no volteó, sabía que era Albert, esperaba sus palabras de siempre, pero éstas no llegaron, lentamente volteó a mirar al no escuchar nada, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa.

- Annie… - era Archie

El corazón de Annie comenzó a latir rápidamente y su respiración se volvió agitada.

- Vete…

- Annie… necesito hablarte…

- ¡Yo no quiero hablar nada contigo!

- Quiero disculparme por lo…

- ¡¡Acaso no lo entiendes!! – alzó la voz – ¡No quiero hablar contigo! ¡No quiero verte ni que estés cerca de mí!

- Pero Annie… - le dijo con voz de ruego

- ¡¡No tenemos nada que hablar Archibald Cornwell!!

- Sé que no me perdonarás… pero necesito que sepas…

- ¡¡NO!! ¿¿Acaso no lo entiendes?? – repitió - ¡¡No quiero verte, no quiero que estés cerca, no quiero escucharte!!

- Sé que todo lo que ocurrió fue mi culpa, no debí…

- ¡Es verdad, no debiste, no debiste acercarte a mí! ¡¡Y sí, fue tu culpa!!

- Yo me siento muy mal por el… bebé…

- ¡¡No tienes ningún derecho de mencionarlo!!

- Yo no lo sabía… - se había acercado ya a la cama, como podía había caminado ayudado con una muleta hasta la habitación de Annie y ahora estaba más cerca de ella – ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Yo te hubiera apoyado…

- ¿¿De qué hablas?? – la mirada de ella era de condena

- Me hubieras dicho que estabas embarazada…

- ¿Y por qué habría de decírtelo?

- ¿Cómo por qué? ¡Era mi hijo!

- ¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!! – comenzó a reírse - ¿¿Tu hijo?? ¿Y quién te dijo que era tuyo? - preguntó con burla, Archie la miró sin entender - ¡OH ya veo! – seguía diciendo con burla - ¿Acaso creíste que era tuyo?

- No pudiste estar con nadie más – contestó serio, mientras sus ojos se ensombrecían

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes? – sonreía – no fuiste el único…

- Entonces… - parecía comenzar a gestarse dentro de Archie un sentimiento que no podía descifrar en aquellos momentos, no sabía si era furia o dolor

- Entonces que no sé quien pudiera ser el padre… ¿eso quieres escuchar?

- ¡Tú no eras así!

- ¿Ah no? ¿Acaso nunca me trataste como una mujerzuela? – dijo adolorida – siempre dijiste que me trataste como alguien que no valía la pena… ¿Ahora te pregunto yo, quien es el patético?

- ¡¡No puedo creerlo!! ¡Yo sintiéndome mal porque creí que…!

- ¡Pues no es así! – lo interrumpió - ¡Te estoy pagando con la misma moneda, para que te des cuenta que no eras el único hombre que me podía satisfacer…!

- ¡Eres una…!

- ¡¡BASTA, SUFICIENTE!! – otra voz se escuchó

Albert había llegado en el momento justo en que Archie hubiera podido pronunciar algún insulto. Miró primero a uno y luego al otro, sus azules ojos se endurecieron.

- Yo… - comenzó a decir Annie

- Dije suficiente… - repitió con voz dura, miró a Archie – vete Archie, iré a hablar contigo después…

- Pero… - iba a replicar

- Dije vete Archie… iré a hablar contigo después…

Pronunció las palabras con más dureza a lo que Archie no pudo objetar nada, a lo que con trabajos se encaminó a la puerta y salió, cerrando ésta detrás de él.

- Creo que… - se dirigió a ésta – tenemos que hablar…

* * *

Los acordes de aquellas notas que Anthony tocaba en el piano, la hicieron transportarse en un lugar que solo ella conocía: sus recuerdos.

Había acompañado a Anthony al salón de música porque como él pertenecía a la orquesta del colegio tenía que practicar sus acordes en el piano, lo que jamás imaginó es que iba a tocar precisamente esa canción que había escrito Terry para ella.

Aquella melodía la hizo cerrar sus ojos y sin darse cuenta comenzó a cantar…

El viento vibra como un corazón  
que se perdió en el huracán  
Las nubes trazos de voces de ayer  
que no tuvieron futuro…

Sus recuerdos comenzaron a traicionarla…

En su mente volvía a dibujarse un rostro, con un ceño permanente coronando unos ojos de un color tan diferente y distintivo al de los demás…

La luna lanza su luz hacia aquí  
como un espejo casi sin luz  
Y las estrellas lloran por mi,  
notas perdidas en un mar…

Los labios plegados dibujaban una línea en aquel rostro serio, sin más expresión que la de un eterno resentimiento que le quemaba el alma…

¿No seria mejor?  
Paz sea junto a ti  
tu mano enlazar y nada más…

"…_dime que no__ me amas… ¡¡Dímelo maldita sea!!..."- _su voz… la voz de Terry volvió a resonar en su mente… - "…_Entonces eres una mentirosa… una maldita mentirosa… ¡… no puedes estar conmigo porque no quieres hacer daño a otro, pero si prefieres hacerme daño a mi!..."_

Lo que quiero hacer,  
es seguir junto a ti  
en un lugar para los dos…

La voz de Candy al interpretar esas líneas lo hacía con mucha mayor emoción, quizás por lo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos al recordar las duras palabras que Terry le dijo hacía ya varios días…

Este sentir,  
tú piel junto a mi,

Mil noches sin fin,  
sueño de amor…

"… _¡Vete! ¡Continúa con tu falso amor! ¡Sigue engañándote a ti misma! Así con la fuerza que puedo amar, te puedo también odiar… y despreciar… ahora te correspondo igualmente… yo ahora te desprecio por todo lo que me estás haciendo… pero te odio mucho más por amarte como te amo…"_

Eso fue suficiente para sentir que no iba a poder evitar derramar las lágrimas que con tanto trabajo había estado aguantando.

Así que solo salió del lugar sin decir palabra alguna.

- ¡Candy! – Anthony la llamó, pero ella no lo escuchó

* * *

Corrió sin detenerse hasta llegar al pie del árbol donde siempre le gustaba sentarse, ahí pudo derramar las lágrimas que estaban quemando su alma.

¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por una estúpida canción que había escrito la persona más testaruda que había podido conocer?

¿O por qué le estaba doliendo lo que él le había dicho? Que ya no le iba a rogar ni a pedir que volviera con él…

"… _¡Vete! No volveré a buscarte ni a pedirte nada… cumpliré mi parte del trato de ya no molestarte más…"_

Las palabras de él volvieron a resonar en su cabeza, se tapó sus orejas como si con ello pudiera evitar escucharlas.

- _¿No seria mejor? Paz sea junto a ti tu mano enlazar y nada más_… - no cantaba, solo las decía como si con ello le ayudara a calmarse, lo que poco a poco pudo hacer, dejó de llorar, pero sin abrir sus ojos, continuaba sus orejas tapando - Lo que quiero hacer, es seguir junto a ti en un lugar para los dos…

Abrió lentamente sus ojos y quitó las manos de sus orejas volviendo a escuchar el sonido de los insectos y otros animalitos que vivían en aquel bosque.

Respiró profundamente como si con ello pudiera darse fuerzas para volver a mirar el horizonte que se extendía bajo aquella colina.

- ¿Qué haré, qué puedo hacer? – dijo en voz alta

- Hacer lo correcto…

¡¡Por Dios, aquella voz!!

Alzó la mirada, en una rama por encima de ella, estaba sentado Terry, que la miraba de una manera que no lograba descifrar.

No podía despegar la mirada de la de él, quien de un salto bajó de la rama donde se encontraba quedando frente a ella.

- Parece que es difícil para ti entender lo que es hacer lo correcto…

- Estás en el colegio… pensé…

- ¿Y por qué no lo estaría? ¿Qué pensaste? – dijo con sarcasmo y una sonrisa burlona - ¿Qué estaría fuera del colegio drogándome y embriagándome por una pena de amor? ¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!! – comenzó a reír a carcajadas – no te hagas ilusiones… no creas que eres muy importante pecosa…

¿Acaso aquello le dolió? Candy no dijo nada, sin saber por qué sintió unas irremediables ganas de llorar.

- ¿Por qué te sorprende? – preguntó él levantando una ceja - ¿por qué te sorprende darte cuenta que no me está afectando el que me hayas dicho que no estarás conmigo?

¿Era verdad?

¿Eso le sorprendía?

¿O acaso tenía razón lo que él decía…le dolía?

- Pues… de cierta forma si, me sorprende… - contestó ella

Los ojos de Terry relampaguearon al escuchar aquella aseveración.

- Aunque debería decir que no… - adoptó una actitud de arrogancia cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho – ya que siempre terminas haciendo lo contrario…

- ¿¿Te crees muy segura de lo dices?? – Preguntó tomándola de los brazos - ¡Contéstame! – la sacudió

- ¿Te duele saber que tampoco tú eres importante para mí?

- No, no me duele – apretó más su agarre – porque sé que mientes

- Ese es tu problema si piensas de esa manera…

- Puedo demostrarte que te mientes a ti misma al decir que no te duele saber que no eres importante para mí…

- ¿Ah si, y como lo demostrarás? – lo desafió

- Así…

Y la besó…

Comenzó a mover sus labios en los de ella de una manera muy apasionada, como siempre lo hacía, trataba nuevamente de hacer caer sus defensas, aunque Candy hacía todo lo posible porque esto no sucediera, era muy difícil no poder ceder ante aquellos labios que lograban hacer que su corazón latiera rápidamente, que lograran que sus piernas se convirtieran en gelatina y no pudieran sostenerla más, muy difícil no poder cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar de aquel sabor que solo sus besos tenían, era muy difícil no poder rendirse ante él…

Pero entonces, se sintió libre y… aturdida, ya que él la había soltado y la miraba con rabia.

- ¿Lo ves? – sonreía burlón – como siempre eres una gran mentirosa

Dicho esto, se alejó dejando a Candy con un retumbar en su corazón y un hueco en su estomago.

* * *

Llegó el ansiado fin de semana que les tocaba salir a los alumnos del colegio san Pablo, autos esperando por ellos fuera de la instalación.

Para los Andrey no era la excepción de ser esperados por un auto dispuesto para ellos, mandado claro por Albert para que los llevara a la casa que tenían en Nothing Hill.

- ¡Hermano! – lo abrazó al llegar hasta él

Se encontraba parado en la puerta de la entrada, como si los estuviera esperando.

- ¿Cómo estás pequeña? – preguntó el rubio

- Estoy bien, contenta de verte… - dijo

- Hola Albert… - saludó Stear

- ¿Cómo estás Albert? – Anthony también saludó

- Muy bien chicos… -

Comenzaron los tres a subir las escaleras con sus maletas en mano, pero Albert les habló.

- Quisiera hablar con ustedes en cuanto dejen sus cosas…

Cada uno subió a su habitación para dejar ahí sus pertenencias, un poco después bajaron, Albert los esperaba en la pequeña estancia que hacía igualmente de recibidor, los cuatro se acomodaron en los sillones.

- Verán chicos, no sé como vayan a tomar todo esto que les voy a decir… - comenzó a decir – hay demasiadas cosas que yo hasta hace unos días ignoraba de esta familia… quizás no he hecho muy bien mi función como Patriarca… algo que tengo que remediar…

_**** Flash Back *****_

_Albert había pensado mucho en lo que haría después de recibir los informes que vía telefónica le dio George, lo que al parecer le había afectado mucho, ya que de cierta forma ignoraba muchas cuestiones en cuanto a los integrantes de esta familia._

_Le sorprendió mucho saber sobre los problemas que Archie tenía en cuanto al consumo de drogas y alcohol, lo cual éste creyó que nadie podría darse cuenta sobre esto._

_Le enojó mucho cuando preguntó a George que por qué no se habían tomado las medidas necesarias para intentar rehabilitar a este chico, a lo que le dijo George que el jefe anterior, o sea su tío, no había tenido el tiempo necesario por estar tan ocupado en los problemas financieros de la empresa._

_****Fin Flash Back****_

- Creo que sabes a lo que me refiero Stear… - dijo el rubio mirando al de lentes

- Si… - dijo en voz baja mirando hacia abajo con pena

- Creo que ustedes dos sabían lo que ocurría con Archie… - miró a Anthony y Stear – por lo que comprenderán lo que tuve que hacer…

- ¿Qué has hecho primo? – preguntó Stear

- ¿Y qué ha sucedido con Annie? – preguntó Candy

- Con referencia a ella, también he tomado decisiones…

_****Flash Back****_

_De su prima Annie, fue un golpe duro darse cuenta que de la dulce y tranquila niña que había sido antes de venir a estudiar a Inglaterra no quedaba nada, en su lugar estaba una chica completamente amargada y resentida, por lo que se sentía responsable al haberla enviado a estudiar a este colegio._

_Y eso lo comprobó al encararla días después del incidente que había ocurrido cuando Archie estaba en su habitación, pudo darse cuenta de varias cosas._

_- Creo que… - se dirigió a ésta – tenemos que hablar…__ - Annie no contestó, su mirada estaba fija en el piso blanco de aquella habitación – creo que no tiene caso que nos andemos con rodeos… así que dime… __¿Qué hay entre tú y Archie?_

_- Nada… - contestó_

_- No es lo que acabo de escuchar…_

_- Pues ya te lo digo, no hay nada de importancia… entre él y yo no existe nada… nada ¿escuchas?… - al rubio le sorprendía aquella actitud tan retadora en su prima_

_- Creo que no es la respuesta que esperaba… - dijo después de dar un suspiro _

_- Pues lo siento mucho… no tengo nada más que explicarte…_

_- No lo sé Annie… no sé que te ha sucedido…_

_- Creo que he cambiado… _

_- No creo que lo hayas hecho realmente… - la miró tristemente – creo que por el momento te sientes así, pero cuando vuelvas al colegio…_

_- No – contestó interrumpiéndolo – no volveré al colegio…_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque no me gusta – contestó enojada – nunca me gustó…_

_- ¿Entonces por qué aceptaste venir?_

_- No lo sé… - dijo titubeante – quizás porque aquí estaba Candy…_

_- ¿No fue por otra razón?_

_- No… - mentía - me sentía sola en América, pero ahora quiero regresar allá, ya no quiero seguir viviendo a la sombra de ustedes…_

_- Annie…_

_- ¿Qué crees que siento por ser la pariente pobre, la que recibe las limosnas de su familia rica? – decía con amargura_

_- No tenía idea que te sentías así…_

_- Pues así me siento… y quiero volver a América…_

_Albert se quedó pensativo, muchas cosas se movían en su mente, muchas interrogantes, muchas dudas, pero también sospechaba o más bien estaba seguro de que la razón de todo era Archie._

_- Está bien… volverás a América – Annie lo miró sorprendida de que accediera _

_- Gracias…_

_- No he terminado… - su voz se volvió seria como si de pronto se diera cuenta que en sus manos estaba el futuro de una familia – volverás a América… hasta que termines el curso en el colegio…_

_- ¡Pero…! – iba a replicar_

_- Lo siento Annie, cometiste quizás errores, por lo que tienes que afrontarlos… así que volverás al colegio en cuanto te restablezcas, terminarás el curso y hasta entonces volverás a América…_

_Dijo con un tono que dejaba claramente que no iba a admitir que ella rebatiera la orden._

_Salió de la habitación dejándola sola. En el rostro de la chica de cabellos negros había incertidumbre._

* * *

_Albert salio de la habitación de Annie, su rostro antes afable, daba paso a uno más serio, se detuvo ante la puerta de la habitación de Archie, respiró profundo varias veces antes de entrar a ésta._

_Archie estaba sentado en su cama, en su rostro había huellas de los sentimientos que se estaban gestando dentro de él._

_- Albert yo… - dijo al verlo entrar_

_- No digas nada por favor… - lo interrumpió Albert levantando una mano – creo que hace tiempo tuvimos una plática respeto a que si estabas saliendo o no con Annie…_

_Archie recordó que fue justamente cuando uno de los fines de semana que salían del colegio, llegaron los dos juntos muy temprano por la mañana, encontrándose con que Albert estaba despierto, eso claro en su momento no lo había prevenido. _

_- Si, lo recuerdo… - contestó el chico_

_- Pues bien, ahora creo que no tiene caso preguntarte cual es la relación que llevas con ella…_

_- No tenemos ninguna relación… - contestó serio_

_- ¿No? – Albert levantó una ceja con ironía - ¿Entonces por qué hiciste mención que el bebé que perdió Annie era tuyo? – Archie no contestó, o no supo qué contestar – es porque llegaron demasiado lejos tú y ella… ¿Tú la indujiste a beber también? _

_- ¡Claro que no!_

_- Pero si tuvieron una relación…_

_- No exactamente…_

_- Entiendo… entonces te diré algo: por disposición no solo mía… sino también por la corte, deberás ir a una clínica de rehabilitación y hacer trabajo comunitario para poder pagar el delito que cometió con el accidente… además de que en esa clínica terminarás de recuperarte de tus heridas físicas, regresarás al colegio pasando el verano…_

_También, fue informado sobre la vida tan disipada que llevaban los hermanos Leegan, además de las grandes cantidades de dinero que eran destinadas a la familia de ellos, las cuales eran para pagar los consumos innecesarios y el nivel de vida que mantenían tanto de los padres de ellos, así como de los dos hijos. También eso iba a cambiar._

_De Stear y Anthony no podía encontrar alguna falla, ya que los dos chicos eran muy estudiosos y disciplinados por lo que con ellos no habría problema._

_**** Fin Flash Back *****_

- Creo que entenderán lo que tuve que hacer… - hizo una pausa como si con ello se preparara para lo que les diría – he averiguado que pronto saldrán de vacaciones de verano, esto también les ayudará tanto a Annie y a Archie para que no pierdan tantas clases… - continuó Albert, Stear solo asintió sin hacer comentarios – por lo que respecta a Archie… - les dijo lo mismo que le dijo al de cabello marrón

- Perdón primo… independientemente de lo que hayas decidido- dijo Stear interrumpiéndolo – me gustaría, si es posible, estar cerca de mi hermano… como tu dices, pronto saldremos de vacaciones y me gustaría aprovecharlas para estar al lado de Archie…

- Entiendo… - dijo Albert – bueno, George me comentó de una buena clínica, solo que ésta está en Escocia… y también hay una villa propiedad de los Andrey… igualmente me pareció un buen lugar para que Annie se recupere… - comentó

- Entonces a mi me gustaría ir a Escocia… - dijo Candy – yo quisiera estar con Annie…

- No lo sé… - dijo dudoso Albert

- Por favor… - le pidió Candy

- Primo… - habló Anthony – entonces me gustaría también a mi ir a Escocia…

Albert observó a los tres chicos, meditando sobre la situación de estar juntos, quizás sería beneficioso para Annie y Archie tenerlos como compañía, aunque, quizás tenía sus dudas.

- Está bien… irán todos a Escocia… - dijo al fin

- ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirnos? – preguntó Stear, Albert lo miró con interrogación – es que… verás… tengo una cita con Patty… iré a comer con sus padres… - dijo con un poco de pena

- Ah, está bien… - sonrió el rubio – si, es todo lo que tenía que decirles…

- Bueno, entonces me retiro… nos veremos luego – dijo el de lentes y salió de la habitación

- Candy… - dijo Albert

- Dime

- ¿Puedes quedarte un momento?

- Yo te veo después Candy… - le dijo Anthony – Albert hasta pronto…

- Hasta pronto primo… - salió dejándolos solos – ven… - le dijo a Candy señalándole con la mano un lugar a un lado de él en el mismo sillón - ¿Cómo has estado? – la abrazó

- Bien…

- No es lo que me dicen tus ojos

- Pero es verdad… estoy bien… - sonreía

- Quiero que sepas que me siento responsable por todo lo que has pasado hasta ahora…

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó sin entender a que se refería su hermano

- A lo que has estado sufriendo…

- Pero no estoy sufriendo – insistía

- Mira pequeña – la hizo mirarlo – cuando decidas hablarme de lo que estás viviendo, hazlo por favor, yo estaré aquí para ti, no te criticaré, ni te juzgaré… lo único que yo quiero es que seas feliz… se lo prometí a nuestros padres, que yo cuidaría de ti…

- Pero es que…

- Sé sincera contigo misma… y no hagas sufrir a otros por tu indecisión… - Candy cerró la boca y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, estaba sorprendida… ¿Acaso Albert se había dado cuenta de algo? – solo medita todo lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora Candy, de verdad no quisiera que sufrieras más…

- ¿Qué es lo que trataba Albert de decirle, acaso…? No, no podía ser posible que se hubiera dado cuenta del conflicto de sentimientos que estaba pasando en aquellos momentos.

No, no podría haberse dado cuenta de lo que ella sentía, no podía haberse dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido años atrás con Terry, no podía haberse dado cuenta que estaba con Anthony aún a pesar de lo que seguía sintiendo por otro.

Albert solo observaba como en los verdes ojos de Candy había miles de emociones que pasaban a través de ellos como si fuera una televisión.

- ¿Puedes hacer eso Candy? – dijo Albert sacándola de sus pensamientos

- Si hermano… yo… iré a desempacar mis cosas…

- Está bien pequeña… - dijo Albert y la vio irse, cuando estuvo a solas, sacó un celular y marcó – hola preciosa… - sonrió – si, ya he hablado con todos… especialmente con mi hermana… si… nos veremos al rato… - colgó y después de un pequeño rato sentado, subió a su recamara

* * *

Aquel fin de semana fue por primera vez, diferente a los que habían tenido, pensaba Candy cuando se dejó caer en la cama rendida, después de haber estado bailando un rato en un pub en compañía de Anthony, ya que no hubo ningún contratiempo.

Y es que Terry en ningún momento hizo ninguna "sorpresiva" aparición, ni tampoco llamó por teléfono, aunque muy dentro de ella, le hubiera gustado saber donde estaba.

Era ya muy tarde, miró la hora en el reloj, su estomago hizo un leve ruido, tenía hambre, se puso una bata encima de su camisón y salió de su habitación bajando las escaleras procurando no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie, aunque sabía sin que lo averiguara, que Stear seguramente no había llegado, así como tampoco su hermano.

Llegó hasta la pequeña cocina que había en aquella casa, encendió la luz, dirigiéndose a la nevera, sacó de ésta un bote que contenía leche y tomó una caja que tenía un cereal de chocolate que sabía era el favorito tanto de ella como de su hermano, sirviéndose en un tazón y poniendo leche, comenzó a comerlo.

Entonces en aquel momento un timbre se escuchó, se dirigió hacia donde provenía éste, el teléfono que estaba en la salita sonaba, miraba con rareza éste, ya que a juzgar por la hora, nadie tendría por qué llamar, pero recordó que posiblemente Stear llamaba o también podría ser su hermano, así que con un poco de titubeo levantó el auricular y contestó.

- ¿Diga?

_- Creí que no contestarías nunca… _

- ¡Aquella voz! ¡No podía ser posible! Se dijo muy sorprendida.

- ¿Qué quieres, no se te hace que es muy tarde para llamar? – dijo Candy – además Anthony ya está dormido…

_- ¿Y quién te dijo que quería hablar con Anthony?_ – contestó Terry

- Creo que es el único con el que podrías hablar en esta casa…

_- No pecosa… pero como sé que ni tu hermano, ni Stear y mucho menos Archie están en casa… así que solo quedas tu_

- Pero yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo…

_- ¿Por qué no? Sé que me extrañaste…_

- Ni en tus pesadillas…

_- Si, lo sé, te estarás preguntando dónde estoy, y por qué no te llegué de sorpresa como todo fin de semana…_

Estaba muy sorprendida por aquellas palabras que estaba diciendo Terry, pero no le iba a demostrar que era verdad.

_- Y también sé que no puedes dormir…_ - no contestaba – _porque estabas pensando en mí…_

- ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? – dijo al fin – creo que habías dicho que lo harías, que ya no me ibas a molestar… - unas risas se escucharon al otro lado de la línea haciendo sentir a Candy enojo

_- Realmente me diviertes pecosa…_ - dijo después de calmarse un momento – _quizás dije muchas cosas, pero… ¿dejarte en paz? No… nunca podré dejarte en paz Candy… no lo haré, nunca te dejaré en paz…_

- Sabía que no cumplirías tu palabra…

_- No en lo que a ti concierne… te dije claramente que siempre el sabor de mis besos ibas a recordar, y cada vez que te besen recordarás mis labios… y desearás que sean ellos los que te estén besando en esos momentos…_

Candy al escuchar la manera tan acariciante de decirle a través del auricular aquellas palabras, sintió como un ligero escalofrío le recorría su espalda haciéndola temblar y sin poder contenerse más, colgó la llamada.

Puso el teléfono en su lugar y lo miró como si esperase que volviera a sonar, pero pasados unos cuantos minutos, no sonó, con un resoplido salió de la habitación y subió las escaleras hacia su recamara, dejando un tazón servido en la cocina.

* * *

En un Ferrari con la capota subida frente a la casa ubicada en Nothing Hill, Terry sonreía mientras miraba las luces apagarse, en su mano sostenía un celular.

* * *

El ambiente en el colegio era muy animado, ya que era la última semana de clases, las vacaciones de verano se anunciaban ya, provocando toda esa excitación en el alumnado.

Todos sin excepción hacían planes para lo que harían, dónde irían, con quién lo pasarían.

Entonces irán a Escocia… - comentaba Patty a Candy mientras estaban sentadas en el césped, habían salido un poco antes de clase y aprovechaban para descansar.

- Si… mi hermano mandará allá a Annie a recuperarse y pues yo le haré compañía…

- Y también irá Anthony… - dijo sonriendo Patty

- Pues… si… - contestó apenada

- Stear me ha invitado a acompañarlo también…

- ¡Oh que bien, estaríamos juntos todos! Creo que la casa que los Andrey tienen allá es grande…

- Pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – aquella molesta voz las interrumpió – las amiguitas… casi las hermanitas raras.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo Elisa? – preguntó Candy sin gustarle mucho la presencia de ésta

- Realmente no mucho, solo espero que Annie se encuentre bien… - dijo con un tono de burla – y agradecerle que por su culpa me hayan quitado los privilegios de tener auto…

- Quizás no lo merecías… - dijo Candy en el mismo tono burlón

- ¡Te aseguro que eso no se quedará así! – dijo con una furia en sus ojos cafés, pero entonces su rostro cambió a una sonrisa – tengo algo que te gustará saber – le dijo, Candy no comentó nada, sonreía - ¿Sabías que Susana y Terry se reconciliaron?

Candy sintió una mano fría apretujar su corazón, borró su sonrisa.

- Si… parece que aprovecharán las vacaciones para preparar todo lo concerniente a su compromiso, posiblemente lo anunciarán en el otoño… - sonreía como si saboreara las palabras – parece que "muchas" perdieron la oportunidad de aspirar a ser una duquesa…

Dándole una última mirada de burla, se alejó en compañía de las chicas que siempre tenía a su lado, Candy no sabía qué pensar o sentir.

- "¡Se reconciliaron!" decía una voz en su mente… "¡Terry y Susana se reconciliaron!"

- Candy… - la voz de Patty la hizo darse cuenta que no estaba sola - ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Eh si? – dijo confundida – Patty… este… - se levantó – yo… tengo algo que hacer… - y comenzó a alejarse de donde habían estado sentadas

- ¡Pero Candy! – dijo Patty sin lograr detenerla y preguntarle que sucedía.

Candy caminó y caminó hasta que sus pasos la llevaron a la colina donde estaba el árbol que la hacía sentirse mejor, aunque en aquella ocasión no sabía cómo lo iba a lograr.

Temblaba al llegar ante el árbol y refugiarse en su sombra, no tenía idea de las emociones que estaba sintiendo… "¡Terry y Susana se reconciliaron! ¡Pronto anunciarán su compromiso!"… aquellas palabras retumbaban en su mente… pero… ¿Por qué dolían? ¿Acaso no era lo que tenía que suceder? ¿No es lo que Terry tenía que hacer después de todo lo que se dijeron?

¡Por supuesto que él tenía que retomar sus compromisos como correspondía a alguien de la aristocracia! Además… ella ya tenía una pareja con la cual se sentía feliz, con la que había decidido estar.

¿Pero entonces, por qué estaba sufriendo por aquella noticia?

¿Por qué sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar de saber que Terry y su novia se reconciliaron?

¿Por qué le dolía?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Notitas:

La canción el comienzo se llama "Creep" es del grupo Radiohead.

Agradezco a mi amiga Alek por adornar tan bello este capítulo.

Estoy trabajando ya en el siguiente, por lo que espero no tardarme mucho, quizás no sea tan largo pero pues trataré de que les guste.


	24. Cap 24

**ADVERTENCIA, **

**VUELVO A REPETIR, REPITO NUEVAMENTE, POR FAVOR, EN ESTE CAPÍTULO HABRÁN SITUACIONES QUE PUEDEN RESULTAR OFENSIVAS, SI ES TU CASO, ABSTENTE DE CONTINUAR LEYENDO.**

* * *

Este fic está enteramente dedicado a una amiga que hace unos años entró en mi corazón y que jamás pudo salir de ahí, una mujer tan especial y de quien, doy gracias a la vida, al destino y a Dios por haberla puesto en mi camino. Nunca la olvidaré... Claide, eres un ángel ahora... donde quiera que estés siempre vivirás entre nosotras...

* * *

NOTITAS DE MÍ:

Bueno aquí estoy con otro capítulo más, creo que pronto se llegará el momento del final, he tratado de abordar lo más pronto posible lo que sucederá, sé que quizás muchas me odien por lo que sucede, pero pues no puedo evitarlo, así que espero me disculpen por las situaciones que habrá.

Como siempre les agradezco todos y cada uno de los correos que amablemente me han hecho llegar a través de los reviews que me regalan por , por el grupo Terrifics y por , además de los que me envían a mi correo privado, los cuales he tratado de poder contestar, pero hay veces que no lo puedo hacer y pues ahora los contesto de forma general.

Siempre estaré eternamente agradecida por sus correos, ya que ellos me ayudan mucho y me animan para continuar con esta loca idea y pues de verdad les digo, que espero siempre me puedan regalar un mensaje, son el mejor pago que puedo recibir y me impulsan a seguir hasta el final con esta historia.

Sé que me he estado tardando mucho, más de lo que yo misma he imaginado, pero es que mi tiempo, mi inspiración y pues la paciencia no han sido muy benignas conmigo, además pues el trabajo a veces no me da ningún chance de seguir, además de que mi bendita computadora al fin se me tronó y tuve que mandarla arreglar y pues según ya quedó bien, y espero que así siga para que me deje continuar en comunicación, por otro lado, pues mi situación laboral sigue estando igual aunque pues trato de sobrellevar todo para no desesperarme, a Dios gracias he estado sobreviviendo un poco con lo que tengo en estos momentos.

Les pido no abandonen esta historia, trataré de todo corazón publicar lo más pronto posible, solo tengan un poco de paciencia y pues espero sus comentarios como siempre.

GRACIAS AMIGAS.

Lizette Rebolledo.

Ahora si, lean…

**Te amo y Te odio**

**Cáp. 24**

_Estoy cansado de andar_

_Y esperar en la noche,_

_Cubrí mis memorias_

_Con el derramamiento de lágrimas._

_El número de veces de encontrarnos_

_Es el mismo número que el de separarnos,_

_Pero creía que se acababa el límite de tiempo_

_Ahora abrazo las palabras_

_Que nos hirieron el uno al otro,_

_Y solo puedo mirar atrás…_

_Me siento solo_

_Ah… ¿Cómo debería amarte…?_

_¿Cómo podría sentir…?_

_Sin ti…_

_Innumerable memorias_

_Las llenará el tiempo_

_Te quería y me heriste…_

_Me he dado cuenta de la_

_Profundidad de la palabra AMOR…_

_Todavía recuerdo_

_Los días en los que buscaba_

_Respuestas de un mañana_

_Por un sueño_

_Ah… el hielo se expande_

_Ilimitadamente de nuevo…_

_Pregunto el significado de nacer…_

_El significado de vivir ahora…_

_Ah… ¿Cómo debería amarte…?_

_¿Cómo podría sentir…?_

_Sin ti…_

_El final del poema "AMOR"_

_Te lo dedico ahora…_

******

- ¿Te sientes bien? – la voz de Anthony interrumpió sus pensamientos

No se había dado cuenta que desde que habían abordado el avión, había estado muy callada, incluso parecía que sus pensamientos la habían atrapado por completo, lo cual, lógicamente Anthony lo había notado.

El avión los conducía a su destino en Escocia, la ciudad de Dundee. Ésta se sitúa en la costa este, en la parte norte de la bahía del río Tay, cerca de donde dicho río desemboca en el Mar del Norte. En este lugar, Candy se daría cuenta después que tenía los paisajes más espectaculares de toda Escocia.

- Perdón… - contestó – lo que sucede que no me gustan los aviones…

- Eso pensé cuando el avión comenzó a elevarse y apretaste mi mano… - dijo suavemente Anthony – pero no te preocupes anunciaron en el estado del tiempo, que habría buen clima, así que no habrá turbulencias.

- Eso espero… - dijo ella y volvió nuevamente su vista a la ventanilla

Miraba sin ver realmente las pocas nubes que había en el cielo, no entendía que era lo que realmente le sucedía, desde hacía días sentía un torbellino de ideas que no la dejaba en paz, además de que se sentía peor al sentir que posiblemente estaba ocultándole algo a Anthony, sobre todo después de…

_**** Flash Back ****_

_Era el rato de descanso que tenía entre clases, lo cual iba a aprovecharlo para estar un momento con Anthony, como Annie no estaba en el colegio por obvias razones, y Patty se pasaba el tiempo con Stear, hacía que se sintiera un poco sola, por lo que se dirigió al salón de música, donde sabía que era el lugar en el cual encontraría a Anthony._

_Escuchó los acordes de un piano y sonrió, y sin hacer ruido, abrió suavemente el picaporte de la puerta, entró y cerró igualmente sin hacer ruido, mientras escuchaba la melodía que éste estaba interpretando._

_La melodía estaba siendo bellamente interpretada, lo que sin darse cuenta la hizo perderse en ella, aunque había partes que le parecieron un poco tristes, pero aún así, era algo que no podía dejar de sentir._

_Con los ojos cerrados, no se dio cuenta que la música había cesado y los abrió, descubriendo justo enfrente de ella otros ojos azules, pero no los del color que Anthony tenía, sino unos que irremediablemente parecían querer arrastrarla a hundirse en ellos, estaba muy, muy cerca de ella, sentía sus vibraciones._

_- Yo… creí que era Anthony quien tocaba… - balbuceó aún con la impresión de la sorpresa_

_- Al parecer no es el único que sabe tocar el piano… - dijo Terry sin separarse de ella_

_- Debo irme… - dijo _

_- ¿Te gustó? – preguntó entonces él, ella lo miró un poco confundida_

_- ¿Eh? Si… es muy bonita… ¿tú la hiciste? – él no contestó, sonrió_

_- Ven… - la tomó de la mano y ella sin oponerse se dejó guiar_

_La condujo hasta el piano, la hizo sentarse y él se sentó a su lado, comenzó a deslizar sus largos dedos sobre el blanco teclado atrapando así la mirada de Candy._

_Empezó nuevamente a tocar otra melodía diferente a la que inicialmente había escuchado Candy, la tocó de forma como si estuviera diciéndole las cosas con su voz._

_La melodía hablaba de un abandono, de un desamor, de alguien que no tenía esperanza alguna, de una gran y total desilusión, incluso de alguien que se odiaba a si mismo._

_Candy comenzó a sentir unas ganas inmensas de llorar, algo parecía apretar su pecho impidiéndole respirar, sus manos no dejaba de torcerlas, el dolor que sentía en su propio pecho parecía querer explotar de un momento a otro, por lo que con una de sus manos tocó una de las manos de Terry, haciendo que dejara de tocar._

_- Ya… por favor… - dijo con voz afectada_

_- ¿Por qué? – contestó él, su voz sonaba fría - ¿Por qué quieres que me detenga? ¿Acaso no te gustó?_

_- Es… muy triste… - dijo a punto de llorar_

_- ¿Te parece?… - Terry miraba la mano de Candy que aún estaba sobre la de él - pero eso es algo que no creo te importe… - le quitó su mano y se levantó – de cualquier forma no me interesa lo que pienses ni sientas… - Candy sintió un pinchazo en su pecho por aquellas palabras_

_- Por eso volviste con tu prometida… - dijo sin pensar, Terry la miró y sonrió de medio lado_

_- ¿Qué te puede importar si yo he vuelto con ella?_

_- No me importa… simplemente recordé que dijiste una vez que habías hecho lo correcto al terminar con ella…_

_- ¿Lo correcto? – preguntó_

_- Si… eso dijiste_

_- ¿Y tú crees que no hago lo correcto al reanudar mi relación con ella?_

_- Yo creo que no…_

_- ¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!! – las carcajadas de Terry retumbaron en aquel lugar, Candy lo miraba confusa, sin entender el por qué se estaba riendo de aquella forma - ¿¿Te has dado cuenta lo que dices?? – ella lo miraba sin entender todavía – ¿¿Tú me estás diciendo que no estoy haciendo lo correcto?? _

_Hasta entonces la rubia se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, la había atrapado en aquel juego de palabras, donde Terry volvía a demostrar que podía hacerla caer._

_- ¿Tú me dices que haga lo correcto? – repitió Terry - ¿Acaso te sientes con la suficiente calidad moral para decirme lo que está bien o mal? – decía sarcástico_

_- Simplemente te decía…_

_- No me importa lo que pienses… - la interrumpió – no voy a recibir ningún consejo de alguien que no cree en sus propias palabras ¡Ja, ja, ja! – volvió a reírse_

_Suficiente, pensó Candy levantándose, no iba a permitir que se burlara de ella, comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose a la puerta._

_- ¿Huyes? _

_- No voy a quedarme para que te burles de mi… - dijo sin detenerse_

_- ¡Es porque sabes que es verdad lo que digo! _

_- ¿Tú que sabes lo que es verdad?_

_- No necesito saberlo, con verte me es suficiente… _

_Candy tomó el picaporte para abrir la puerta del salón, pero otra mano se lo impidió._

_- ¡Quítate! _

_- ¡NO! _

_Ella le daba la espalda a él, quien estaba cerca, demasiado cerca, sentía su respiración en su cabeza._

_- No tiembles… - dijo con su voz profunda_

_- No lo hago… - contestó ella_

_- Estoy cerca no me puedes mentir… te toco y no sabes qué hacer… - continuaba_

_- No es verdad…_

_- ¡Oh! No recordaba que eras una mentirosa… - dijo con sarcasmo_

_- ¡No lo…!_

_Los labios de Terry callaron lo que iba a replicar, nunca imaginó que al voltear a mirarlo para contestar, éste iba a besarla._

_No era un beso como los que él acostumbraba a darle, era simplemente como un toque en sus labios, solo para sentirlos, pero fue suficiente para agitar el corazón de Candy._

_Terry después de unos breves segundos, separó los labios de ella quedando a milímetros y dijo:_

_- Cuando no esté cerca, vas a desear que lo esté para abrazarte, desearás entonces que yo te bese hasta hacerte olvidar que estás viva… sentirás la necesidad de querer ser mía de nuevo…_

_- No lo haré… - su voz sonaba agitada_

_- Si lo harás… - sonrió de medio lado _

_Y sin más, se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose al piano, dejando a la rubia parada en la puerta, completamente llena de confusión, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, llena de turbación solo atinó a salir del salón, mientras a su espalda, volvía a escucharse aquella lastimosa melodía que Terry interpretaba._

_**** Fin Flash Back *****_

Cerró sus ojos, no quería que Anthony viera en ellos la creciente confusión en la que estaba viviendo en aquellos momentos, fingió dormir para que no pudiera el rubio hacerle ninguna pregunta, se sentía muy mal por lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida, ya que tenía que ocultarle lo que ocurría con el que se supone era su mejor amigo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

El arribo a la ciudad de Dundee fue tranquilo, un auto los estaba esperando ya en la salida del aeropuerto; durante el trayecto hacia la casa que los Andrey tenían en aquella ciudad Candy fue observando los paisajes, los cuales eran en verdad muy bellos.

Sobre todo cuando cruzaron por el río Tay, vio a lo lejos un faro, el cual ojala pudiera verlo encendido, anotó mentalmente una visita a éste.

El campo se hizo presente y Candy se recostó más en el asiento, Anthony solo la había observado en silencio mientras sonreía.

- Me da gusto que te sientas mejor… - dijo

- Te había explicado que no me gustan mucho los aviones…

- Si hubiéramos hecho el trayecto por tren, hubiéramos tardado más… y las vacaciones hubieran sido más cortas

- Bueno, en eso si tienes razón…

- Espero que podamos divertirnos y pasar más tiempo juntos tú y yo… - pasó el brazo por los hombros de Candy y la acercó a él – no sabes cuánto deseo que estemos juntos de nuevo… - dijo en voz baja a su oído

- ¡Anthony! – dijo ella apenada

Y sin decir más, el rubio comenzó a besarla suavemente, con ternura, pero lejos de disfrutar el beso que le daba su novio, la hacía sentirse peor, ya que tenía que ocultarle lo que estaba ocurriendo con Terry, porque no sabía como decírselo y sobre todo, cómo lo iba a entender.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

El auto dio vuelta por un sendero hacia una colina, donde se levantaba toda una mansión, Candy sorprendida, recordó que su hermano había dicho que era una casita de verano. Pero no, era una mansión, una gran mansión.

Entraron por una verja y el camino empedrado llevaba hasta las escalinatas donde una casa de estilo antiguo, de dos plantas, en dos colores, los ladrillos en gris en el primer piso, mientras que en el segundo eran en color rojos, con techado de dos aguas, las puertas y sus ventanas con sus marcos en colores blancos, además de varias enredaderas con pequeñas flores le daban una apariencia muy bella, fácilmente podrían alojar en ella a unas 10 personas.

Albert los esperaba ya en la entrada.

- ¡Hermano! – saludó Candy al salir del auto

- ¡Pequeña!

- Hola Candy… - al escuchar aquella voz, se dio cuenta hasta ese momento que su hermano no estaba solo

- Hola Karen… - saludó la rubia a la chica de cabellos castaños que estaba al lado de su hermano

- Hace mucho que no nos veíamos…

- Si, es verdad

- Karen vino a visitarme… - dijo Albert

- Estás en tu casa… - dijo Candy sonriente

Después entraron a la casa, donde unos sirvientes se llevaron las maletas de Candy y Anthony, se dirigieron a una habitación que era una salita, donde ya estaban esperándolos unas bebidas para refrescarse.

- ¿Tú también te hospedas aquí? – preguntó Anthony a Karen

- No, yo estoy hospedada en la casa familiar de los Granchester… - contestó

- ¡Oh! ¿entonces Terry también vino a Escocia? – volvió a preguntar Anthony

- Si… - habló Albert ahora – fue muy amable en ayudarme a resolver un pequeño problema que tenía…

- ¿A qué te refieres hermano? – dijo Candy

- Pues verán… por razones que eran demasiado embarazosas, las cuales creo que ustedes ya imaginarán, me hizo el gran favor de alojar a Archie en su casa…

- Pero ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó Candy

- Porque quise evitar más conflictos entre Annie y Archie… - ninguno de los presentes hizo comentario alguno – ustedes quizás sospechaban lo que sucedía entre ellos y yo he comprobado ya la situación que mantenían ellos dos… así que al enterarme que Terry también venía, le pedí de favor que si podría darle hospedaje a Archie mientras tenía sus terapias en la clínica que está muy cerca de aquí… así evitaría problemas entre Annie y él…

- ¿Annie está aquí? – preguntó Candy

- Si, está alojada en la recamara que está a un lado de la tuya… - contestó Albert – imaginé que eso te gustaría para estar cerca de ella

- ¡Si, gracias hermano!

- ¿Está muy lejos la casa de Terry? – preguntó ahora Anthony

- No, está precisamente frente al lago – dijo Karen

Candy recordó haber notado ver un lago cuando venían por el camino antes de llegar a la entrada de su casa.

- Me gustaría visitar a Archie – dijo Anthony

- Podemos ir ahora si quieres – contestó Albert – ¿Vienes Candy?

- No… - contestó – me quedaré con Annie, hace muchos días que no la veo, después iré a visitar a Archie

- De acuerdo… - dijo Anthony acercándose a ella – te veré más tarde entonces… - bajó la voz para que solo ella lo escuchara – y espero que podamos estar juntos…

- Si… - contestó ella sonriendo

El rubio le dio un suave beso en los labios, mientras que Karen solo miraba de reojo tratando de que Candy no interpretara su escrutinio como si la estuviera criticando.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rato, mucho, mucho rato más tarde, Candy se encontraba en su habitación, acababa de bañarse, con una bata de baño y su cabello suelto, lo estaba secando con una toalla, había estado con Annie hasta que ésta se durmió, platicaron de varias cosas, tratando de no tocar el tema referente a Archie, le dio gusto ver que se estaba recuperando muy rápidamente, aunque estaba todavía un poco renuente a regresar al colegio, pero sabía que tenía que obedecer a Albert, pero dejando de lado este asunto, estaba muy bien, sus heridas estaban sanando y gracias a la terapia que le estaban dando a su brazo y pierna, por parte de un especialista contratado por Albert para tal necesidad, ya podía tener más movilidad.

Anthony y su hermano no regresaban aún, posiblemente estaban pasándola bien en casa de Terry, pensaba Candy, se acercó a su ventana desde donde tenía una buena vista del lago, antes de llegar a éste había un gran bosque, le encantó la vista que daba el paisaje, y un poco más alejada, estaba la casa que Karen decía era la de los Granchester, era un gran lugar el que ocupaba ésta.

Al parecer también tenía a su disposición la propiedad, parte del lago, ya que al observar se dio cuenta que tenía un pequeño muelle, donde estaban estacionados tres botes pequeños de remos.

Se sentó en el marco de la ventana sin poder quitar la vista de la casa de Terry, no era posible, pensaba, que él también estuviera en Escocia, debió haberse enterado que vendrían y él también arreglaría todo para venir, no podía entender por qué él la atormentaba de esa manera.

Sin poder evitarlo, los recuerdos regresaban para volver a torturarla, definitivamente le lastimaban, porque era una parte de su vida que no quería volver a recordarla.

_- "Cuando no esté cerca, vas a desear que lo esté para abrazarte, desearás entonces que yo te bese hasta hacerte olvidar que estás viva… sentirás la necesidad de querer ser mía de nuevo…_

_- No lo haré…_

_- Si lo harás…"_

La voz de él volviendo a decirle esas palabras… se tapó sus orejas como si con ello pudiera evitar escucharlas, cerró sus ojos como si también con ello pudiera evitar revivir las imágenes con él.

"Terry…" hasta la forma de pronunciarlo en su mente era diferente, especial.

_"…cada beso dado por él… haré que lo borres… por cada uno de él yo te daré dos hasta hacer que no lo recuerdes… que solo mis besos sean los que dejen huella…"_

"¡Dios!" aquellas palabras volvieron a hacerle sentir como si le dieran un golpe en su estomago, aquella sensación era tan diferente a lo que la hacían sentir las palabras que Anthony le prodigaba.

Se sentía completamente mal en estar pensando en otro hombre que no era su novio, en alguien que le había dado la mayor de las desilusiones, alguien que a pesar de que le había dicho que la amaba, le continuaba lastimando.

Deseaba poder estar con él, pero al mismo tiempo quería alejarse de él, el sentimiento que estaba ahí por Terry era algo que la hacía sentirse confundida… también la hacía sentirse lastimada, desilusionada… pero sobre todo, la hacía sentirse como una completa y total farsante ante Anthony, ya que de todas las formas posibles, estaba sin querer, ocultándole muchas cosas a alguien que no merecía eso.

Anthony era el ser más amable que había encontrado, con él se sentía querida, protegida, amada, lo que él guardaba en su alma eran los sentimientos más puros que había podido encontrar, sabía que solo él podía darle la mayor de las felicidades, nunca iba a encontrar a otro hombre como él… con él se sentía segura, sabía que nunca sufriría ningún dolor como lo había sufrido con Terry.

Y precisamente por eso, no podía herir a Anthony, no lo merecía, así que ella haría todo lo posible por hacerlo feliz.

TOC, TOC…

Los toques a su puerta, la hicieron sobresaltarse ya que estaba completamente ensimismada en sus pensamientos, tapándose más la bata, se dirigió a abrir, era Anthony.

- Hola… - dijo el rubio parado en la puerta sin hacer intentos de entrar a la habitación de ella

- Hola – saludó ella

- Ya hemos llegado, parece que la reunión en casa de Terry se prolongó más de lo previsto – decía apenado

- No te preocupes, lo entiendo – se recargó en el marco de la puerta

- Si, solo pasé a verte antes de ir a descansar… te extrañé – la besó

- Y yo a ti…

Ahí fuera de la habitación comenzaron a besarse, eran besos que parecía que aumentaban cada vez de tono, Candy estaba disfrutando el momento, pero…

_"…cada beso dado por él… haré que lo borres… por cada uno de él yo te daré dos hasta hacer que no lo recuerdes… que solo mis besos sean los que dejen huella…"_

Aquella voz volvió a resonar en su cabeza y con suavidad, empujó a Anthony.

- Yo…

- Lo entiendo, sé que aquí no debemos hacer estas cosas… - sonreía el rubio – puede venir tu hermano y quizás nos llame la atención – ella solo sonrió - Bueno, mañana daremos un paseo por el lugar, hay caballos en la caballeriza… te llevaré a montar…

- De acuerdo…

- Podríamos tener un día de campo… ¿Qué te parece?

- Una muy buena idea

- Bien… me voy a descansar… buenas noches…

- Buenas noches…

Se dieron un último beso y ella se metió a su recamara y hasta entonces Anthony se fue a la suya.

Candy iba sonriendo soñadoramente mientras volvía a la ventana, recordando los tiernos besos de Anthony, pero al dirigir su mirada de nuevo hacia el lago, su sonrisa se borró, la casa de Terry tenía apagadas las luces, solo una en el segundo piso, donde había una pequeña terraza, estaba encendida y una figura estaba fuera mirando quizás los alrededores, Candy no alcanzaba a distinguir quien era la persona que estaba ahí, podría ser Stear, ya que él se quedaría ahí si Archie estaba hospedado ahí… aunque por las líneas de aquella figura, estaba segura que sería Terry.

Con un movimiento de enojo, cerró las cortinas y se fue a su cama, cerró con fuerzas sus ojos tratando de no pensar y dormirse.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿No puedes dormir? – preguntó Karen acercándose a Terry

- Solo quería respirar un poco de aire… - contestó éste

- Y observar…

- Que cosas dices… - dijo sonriendo

- A mi no me engañas Terry, sé que viniste a Escocia porque sabías que también estaría ella aquí

- Hacía mucho que no venía a este lugar…

- Deberías olvidarte de ella… - continuó - Anthony es muy buen muchacho… no merece…

- ¡¡Lo sé!! – la interrumpió - ¡Sé que Anthony es la mejor de las personas y que es el mejor de los amigos!! ¿¿Crees que no lo sé?? – Karen no contestó - ¡Yo tampoco quiero hacerle daño! Pero… - puso sus manos en la baranda – pero… a ella… a ella la necesito a mi lado…

- Terry… - Karen se acercó y le puso una mano en su hombro

- Le he contado todo…

- ¿Todo?

- Si…

- ¿Y aún así no…?

- No… - sonreía con amargura – no quiere hacerle daño a Anthony…

- Terry… yo… lo siento

- No, yo la entiendo… es difícil… igual yo, no quiero hacerle daño a él… pero… estar lejos de ella… no tenerla a mi lado… solo de imaginar que él la tiene a su lado, que la besa y la abraza… ¡quisiera tanto…! – con sus manos empuñadas golpeó la baranda - ¡Dios! – calló

- Yo espero que todo salga bien para ti… no me gusta verte sufrir primo… verás que se arreglará todo

- No lo sé… no tengo el mismo optimismo que tú… - contestó mirando hacia una dirección, donde estaba otra casa, donde sabía que estaba ella

&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Es muy bello este lugar… - dijo Candy admirada

El lago que se veía desde la casa, brillaba bajo la luz del sol tenía un color en un azul muy intenso, Anthony se entretenía amarrando al caballo que los había llevado a los dos hasta ahí, Candy con una canasta en mano preparados para tener un picnic.

Extendió una manta en el césped, se sentó en ella sin dejar de mirar los alrededores. A pesar de ser casi otoño, el sol proporcionaba mucha calidez.

- Veamos que nos preparó el cocinero… - dijo Anthony cuando se sentó en la manta con ella

Hurgó en la canasta deleitándose con los víveres que les incluyeron, un termo con un oloroso café, pan recién horneado, queso fresco, algunas carnes frías que se preparaban en la región y jugo de frutas de la estación.

Con toda la alegría posible, comenzaron a almorzar.

Era casi mediodía, ya que Candy había pasado la mañana temprano con Annie en su habitación acompañándola mientras le aplicaban la terapia en los miembros que habían salido fracturados, después tomó el desayuno con ella aunque solo bebió un poco café, hasta que llegó el momento que la morena debía descansar, después se fue a la cita que tenía con Anthony.

Rehusó montar ella sola un caballo, así que subió junto al rubio encaminándose hasta un claro cerca del lago.

Platicaban y hacían bromas conforme comían, pero el sonido del galope de un caballo interrumpió aquel momento.

- ¡Hey Terry! – gritó Anthony con una mano levantada al verlo aparecer

Candy no pudo evitar sentir un poco de malestar por la llegada de Terry, sería muy difícil disimularlo.

Si que era algo abrumador ver a Terry montado en aquel caballo, ella trataba de no mirarlo, creía sentirse en cierta desventaja al estar ella sentada en el césped, ya que él la miraba desde arriba.

- Anthony, hola… - dijo éste

- ¿Cómo estás Terry? Veo que no abandonas las costumbres ni en vacaciones… - dijo levantándose

- Si, tú sabes bien que el ejercicio por las mañanas es algo que me gusta mucho hacer… - volvió después su mirada a la rubia – Hola Candy…

- Hola… - saludó está un poco seca

- ¿Quieres acompañarnos? – invitó Anthony

- Pues ya he desayunado, pero parece que el aroma de ese café es muy incitador…

Fue como si pidiera que le sirvieran un vaso, así que Candy tomó uno y le sirvió un poco del líquido que humeaba en el termo y se lo acercó.

- Gracias… - dijo él rozando disimuladamente la fina mano de ella

- Hermoso animal ese que montas… - decía Anthony mirando al caballo

- Es una de las nuevas adquisiciones que ha hecho el duque a los establos… - comentó Terry con indiferencia - ¿Te gustaría montarlo?

- ¡Oh no, cómo crees! – contestó Anthony

- Aún no lo he hecho correr lo suficiente, precisamente hacia poco lo había sacado del establo cuando los encontré por aquí… anda, no hay problema… - dijo Terry ofreciéndole las riendas

Ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta del rostro de Candy, que parecía estar pidiendo en silencio que Anthony no aceptara el ofrecimiento que hacía Terry.

- Pues… está bien… - dijo Anthony sonriendo animado y tomó las riendas de las manos de Terry – Candy ¿Quieres acompañarme?

- No me parece que sea buena idea… - habló Terry antes de que Candy hiciera el intento de acercarse – recuerda que el caballo no te conoce y si siente otra persona más, no sabemos como podría reaccionar…

- Pues… no sé… quizás tengas razón… - y subió a él; el caballo pareció darse cuenta que no era el mismo jinete, pero de igual forma también reconoció que la mano que lo estaba jalando era muy firme - ¡Enseguida vuelvo!

Y se alejó, mientras Terry y Candy permanecían en silencio mirándolo, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los insectos, Candy mantenía fruncido su ceño

- Si continuas haciendo ese gesto, te saldrán arrugas más pronto… - dijo Terry de repente, la chica no contestó, solo lanzó un leve gruñido, el castaño sonreía

- No entiendo como te has atrevido a hacer esto… - dijo al fin

- ¿Hacer qué? – Terry puso cara de inocencia

- ¡Hacer que Anthony se fuera para quedarte a solas conmigo!

- ¡No seas arrogante! – comenzó a reírse - ¿En serio crees sentirte con tanta importancia como para que yo haga eso? – Candy apretó sus labios mientras Terry continuaba riéndose – para eso no necesito mandar a Anthony a ningún lado… - dijo poniéndose serio y se acercó sorprendiéndola – en cualquier momento que yo lo quiera, me quedaría a solas contigo y no podrías evitarlo… - dijo burlón

- Terry… - dijo ella tratando que su voz no sonara afectada - ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

- Porque no quiero… - contestó sonriendo de medio lado – voy a encontrar la manera de obligarte a que reconozcas lo que sientes… - sonreía burlón

- ¿Y cuándo la encuentres…? – preguntó ella mirándolo – si yo reconociera lo que siento… entonces… - hizo un gesto como si pensara – ¿Qué es lo que harás? ¿Dejarme en paz o…?

- ¿O qué…?

- Estar conmigo… - Candy lo miró desafiante

La sonrisa se le borró a Terry, eso no lo había pensado, frunció su ceño, miraba los verdes ojos de Candy, parecían brillar o era el efecto de la luz de los tenues rayos de sol que se filtraban por los árboles.

¿Qué tenía esa chica que lograba hacerlo descontrolarse hasta el grado de confundirlo y no saber qué hacer? Solo quien lo conociera bien, sabía que aunque su rostro era serio y sin demostrar emociones, una vena en su cuello temblaba.

- ¿Lo ves? – volvió ella a hablar sonriendo autosuficiente – no veo entonces la razón para que yo acepte mis sentimientos ante ti… no sabrías qué hacer…

- Si lo sé… - dijo rápidamente – sé lo que haría… - la miró retadoramente

- ¿Ah si? – igualmente ella lo miraba retadoramente – ¿Qué harías?

- Haría que me suplicaras que yo te hiciera mía – la sonrisa ahora se le borró a ella – como lo logré una vez… haría que me suplicarás que yo no dejara de besarte… y que te amara como me amas tu a mi…

Candy con trabajos logró pasar saliva por su garganta que inexplicablemente se había cerrado, ya que no pudo articular ni una sola palabra y con demasiada turbación se hizo hacía atrás logrando poner un poco de distancia entre ellos dos.

Terry no le quitaba la mirada, en aquellos ojos de un tono azul diferente, parecía que se habían encendido unas llamas que inevitablemente la estaban atrayendo y comprobar si realmente quemaban.

- Pues te tendrás que quedar esperando… - contestó al fin desviando la mirada hacia el lago

- No lo creo… - volvió a su lugar original Terry y se recargó en el árbol que les daba sombra, tomó su vaso con el café que aún estaba tibio y le dio un sorbo

El silencio los envolvió mientras el sonido de los insectos se escuchaba ambientando el momento.

- Cuando lo desees – habló de nuevo él – te llevaré a conocer mi casa… y de paso visitarías a Archie

- Gracias… pero puedo pedirle a Anthony que me lleve… - Terry sonrió

En eso se escucharon los sonidos de unos cascos, Candy volvió la vista hacia donde provenían con ansiedad, no sabía cuanto tiempo más iba a soportar la compañía de Terry.

Anthony se acercaba con el caballo trotando, en su rostro se notaba que había disfrutado del paseo.

- ¡Wow Terry, es muy buen animal el que tienes! – dijo al llegar y bajar de él

- Me alegra que te haya gustado Tony… - contestó éste y se levantó para tomar las riendas – cuando quieras puedo prestarte este u otro de las caballerizas de mi padre…

- Aceptaré tu ofrecimiento, aunque aún no he comprobado si los caballos que hay en la casa sean buenos, ya que hace mucho que no veníamos a Escocia…

- Ok… - dijo Terry y subió a su montura – me voy… gracias por el café…

Fue todo y se alejó.

Pasaron Candy y Anthony un rato más sentados a la sombra del árbol, abrazados, platicando de varias cosas y dándose uno que otro beso.

Después, recogieron todo y volvieron a la casa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Candy y Anthony habían entrado a la casa, sonreían después de tan grato momento, cuando escucharon voces en lo alto de la escalera, a la rubia se le borró la sonrisa al ver de quien se trataba.

- ¡OH Anthony! – gritó Elisa - ¡No tenía idea que también estabas aquí! – y bajó corriendo las escaleras para abalanzarse hacia el rubio y darle un beso en cada mejilla

- Hola Elisa… - dijo un poco abochornado éste – creí que habías dicho que irías a la Riviera Francesa…

- Si, era el plan inicial – dijo haciendo un mohín – pero pues el "recorte" en mi mesada y algunos otros ajustes me lo impidieron… - dijo mirando con desagrado a Candy - ¡OH que tonta! – dijo - ¿Recuerdas a Susana Marlowe? – preguntó con inocencia

- Oh si, claro… - dijo Anthony - ¿Cómo estás? – saludó a la rubia que había bajado la escalera con más tranquilidad

- Muy bien, gracias… - contestó Susana

- Candy ¿recuerdas a Susana…? - dijo Elisa con un tono de voz diferente al usado a Anthony – es la prometida de Terry… - dijo sonriendo

- Si… ya le conocía… - Candy se obligó a sonreír

- No hay rencores – contestó Susana ofreciendo su mano – gusto en conocerte… espero podamos ser amigas…

- Lo mismo digo… - contestó Candy, Elisa sonreía

- ¿Y a qué debemos el honor de esta visita en casa? – preguntó de pronto Anthony

- Venimos a visitar a nuestra querida Annie… - contestó Elisa

- Y nos sentimos muy bien al darnos cuenta que el estado de su salud está evolucionando muy satisfactoriamente… - dijo Susana – creo que pronto podremos tenerla nuevamente con nosotras divirtiéndose…

- Incluso pensamos en dar una pequeña recepción cuando le den de alta, según nos comentó nuestra querida Annie, será en 20 días… - habló Elisa

- ¿Una pequeña recepción? – preguntó Candy

- Si, será en la casa de Susie, quien amablemente ha ofrecido realizarla ahí… - volvió a decir Elisa

- Están cordialmente invitados desde ahora, espero que asistan – dijo Susana

- Si claro, gracias… - contestó Anthony

- Bueno, debemos irnos… - comenzó a decir Susana – aún tenemos algunas cosas pendientes que realizar…

- Gracias por la visita… - dijo Candy

- Es una casa muy bella… - dijo Susana – mirando alrededor - comenzó a caminar seguida de Elisa hacia la puerta - ¡Ah Candy! – se detuvo volviéndose a verla – hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte…

- Si, dime… - contestó la rubia

- Me preguntaba… esa canción que interpretaste… ¿Quién te la dio? – sin querer un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, Susana sonreía con inocencia

- Es verdad… - concordó Elisa sonriendo igual con inocencia fingida – no se dijo el nombre del autor de la canción…

Candy no sabía qué responder, tres pares de ojos esperaban su respuesta ¿Acaso diría que es autoría de Terry? Eso no lo sabía ni Anthony, no se lo había dicho, ya que cuando le hicieron el acompañamiento sorpresivo el día del concurso, su hermano Albert fue quien se encargó de darles las partituras.

- Yo… - comenzó a decir

- ¡Pero qué sorpresa! – una voz se escuchó haciendo que voltearan a mirar

Karen Klaise parada en la puerta que sin que se dieran cuenta había entrado logrando así, sin darse cuenta ella, salvar a Candy de una penosa situación.

Susana mirando con enojo a Karen quien con mirada igual le correspondió a ésta, caminó hacia la puerta seguida de Elisa, salieron por la puerta que la morena dejó abierta.

- ¿Acaso sucede algo? – preguntó Karen mirando a los dos rubios

- No, nada… - dijo Candy – voy a ver a Annie…

Y se alejó subiendo las escaleras, evadiendo la mirada de Anthony.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Creí que no ibas a tener tiempo de venir a visitarme… - dijo Archie con un tono que la hizo sentir culpable

Y es que ya habían pasado casi seis días desde el día que había llegado a la ciudad y no había ido a visitarlo, Anthony, Albert, incluso Patty lo habían visitado ya, y solo ella no lo había hecho todavía.

Pero es que ninguno imaginaba la razón del por qué no lo había hecho, y es que era precisamente el hecho de que Archie se hospedaba en casa de Terry, y quería evitar toparse con él.

- Perdóname… es que… - ¿Cómo explicarle?

- Te entiendo… no te preocupes – le tomó su mano – sé que no es fácil para ti lo que te sucede…

Candy lo miró con los ojos abiertos… ¿Acaso Archie…?

- ¿Y dónde dejaste a Anthony? – preguntó cambiando de tema

- Él y mi hermano fueron al otro lado del poblado para ver unos caballos que están en venta – explicó

- Ya veo… - dijo – y dime… ¿Cómo está Annie?

- Está recuperándose, parece que sus heridas sanan rápido, aunque lo que más me preocupa es su ánimo, no está muy bien…

- Entiendo… - un silencio se sintió de repente, el cual fue roto precisamente por Archie – quiero pedirte me perdones por haberte mentido… - Candy lo miró – debí decirte que ella y yo…

- No te preocupes… alguna razón debiste tener…

- No lo sé, incluso aún no lo sé… es muy difícil para mi poder entender por qué quería ocultar lo que había entre Annie y yo, quizás fue mi tonto ego, que no quería reconocer lo que yo sentía por ella… - Archie estaba muy atribulado – me moría de celos cada vez que alguien la miraba…

- ¿Y realmente si sentías algo por ella?

- Si… y ahora… me siento el peor de los hombres al saber que ella… perdió a ese bebe… ¡Aunque ella me mienta y diga lo que quiera, sé que era mío!

Candy se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado, lo abrazó tratando con ello darle su calor y animarlo.

- Fui un tonto Candy… porque no quise aceptar lo que yo sentía por ella… no caigas en lo mismo…

La chica se separó un poco de él y lo miró a los ojos confundida.

- Me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas… Terry no me ha dicho nada, simplemente lo sé… deben… los dos… solucionar esto, porque sino, alguien más saldrá herido…

- Lo haré te lo prometo… - dijo volviendo a abrazarlo

- ¡Oh este es un cuadro muy bello! – se escuchó una voz con un tono irónico

Los dos voltearon a mirar, Terry estaba recargado en el quicio de la puerta que había sido abierta con el mayor de los sigilos, los miraba a los dos con su clásica sonrisa de Mona Lisa, la cual no mostraba realmente lo que quería.

- Terry – dijo Archie - ¿Acaso nos espiabas?

- Por supuesto que no, la puerta estaba entornada…

Miraba a Candy al contestarle al de cabello marrón, ésta entonces se levantó del lugar donde había estado junto a Archie.

- Bueno primo… debo irme…

- Si… gracias por venir, espero que vengas más seguido… aunque entenderé…- le sonrió

- Si, lo haré, vendré a visitarte… con Anthony claro…

- Ok…

- Bueno, cuídate mucho… - se acercó nuevamente a él para darle un beso – nos veremos luego

Caminó hacia la puerta, Terry se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, ella salió dejándolos a los dos en la recamara.

- Iré a mostrarle la salida… - dijo Terry

- ¡Terry espera! – lo llamó Archie, éste se detuvo – no provoques problemas

- No entiendo lo que tratas de decirme…

- Déjala en paz Terry… - le pidió con tranquilidad

- No comprendo a qué te refieres Archie…

- Si realmente sientes algo por ella, deja que sea feliz…

- Precisamente es lo que hago… busco su felicidad – contestó sonriente y salió de la recamara

Caminó rápido por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, bajó y justo vio cuando Candy estaba en el vestíbulo recibiendo de su mayordomo su bolso. Se apresuró para poder alcanzarla.

- ¿Acaso te irás sin despedirte?

- Ya me he despedido… - contestó sin voltear a mirarlo

- Pero no de mi… - Candy se detuvo y bufó antes de voltear a mirarlo

- Adiós… - dijo y volvió a caminar de nuevo

- Te acompaño…

- ¡No…!

Comenzó a decir, pero entonces la llegada de un auto interrumpió lo que iba a decir y sin poder evitarlo, sintió un sentimiento de desagrado al ver quien bajaba del vehículo.

- ¡Terrence! – Susana Marlowe vestida con un traje de diseñador compuesto de falda y blusa muy elegante, la hizo sentir que ella vestía de manera muy sencilla con su pantalón de mezclilla y playera, zapato tenis

Candy sin mirar a Terry, comenzó a bajar la escalinata, en el rostro de la rubia sin querer una sonrisa de tristeza se pintó, caminando lo más aprisa que pudo para no mirar.

Sin querer un dolor en su pecho sintió conforme caminaba a paso rapido, internándose por el bosque.

Así había atravesado el lugar desde su casa, ya que sentía ganas de caminar, integrarse con la naturaleza, no quiso usar ninguno de los autos que había para transportarse.

Había ido sola a visitar a Archie, porque Anthony acompañó a Albert a un poblado cercano donde vivía un terrateniente que había puesto a la venta caballos y verían si alguno valdría la pena.

No podía entender por qué sentía esto, por qué se había sentido con ganas de llorar al ver llegar a la prometida de Terry, eso no debería de afectarle, la relación de ellos era algo que ya estaba hecho incluso desde hace mucho antes que él y ella se conocieran.

Sintiéndose demasiado abrumada por sus pensamientos, continuó caminando, la luz del sol se filtraba a través de las ramas de los árboles, algunos animalitos que vivían en aquel lugar la miraban pasar, pero para ella todo lo que había alrededor pasaba inadvertido.

Esto y las imágenes de Susana saliendo del auto, bella, elegante, sonriéndole a Terry, la hicieron correr como si estuviera huyendo de algo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

El momento tampoco había sido muy agradable para Terry, quien con un enojo vio alejarse a Candy.

- ¡Terrence! – lo llamaba Susana al éste darse la vuelta para entrar a su casa – ¡Terrence! – lo alcanzó y le tomó un brazo

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dije acerca de que no quiero nada contigo? – preguntó con enojo - ¿Qué parte no entendiste de no volver a tener ningún contacto contigo?

- ¡Aún estamos comprometidos!

- ¡NO! – la encaró, en los ojos del muchacho había furia - ¡No lo estamos, recuerda que eso se terminó!

- ¡No, no puedes hacer eso! – dijo la rubia comenzando a enojarse - ¡Tú y yo estamos comprometidos y eso no lo puedes cambiar!

- ¡Ya te dije que no! – rugió, la manera en como la miró hubiera hecho temblar a cualquiera, más no a Susana Marlowe - ¡Y no eres bienvenida a mi casa!

Entró a la casa, cerrando con fuerza la puerta dejando fuera de ésta a la rubia, quien apretó con fuerza sus manos mirando con rabia aquella acción.

- Seré la próxima duquesa de Granchester y no podrás evitarlo, eso te lo aseguro Terrence…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los siguientes días, Candy evitó visitar a solas a Archie, lo hacía en compañía de Anthony y su hermano, sabía que si volvía a ir sola, Terry volvería a intentar acercarse a ella y torturarla.

Porque eso era para ella, una tortura, tenerlo cerca, sentirlo, su sola presencia la desquiciaba; sentía ahogarse incluso cuando estaba en la misma habitación cuando visitaban a Archie, tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que no le afectara.

- No habías venido… - le dijo Archie en voz baja, en una pequeña oportunidad, mientras los demás hablaban

- Tú sabes la razón… - contestó de igual forma – perdón si no puedo hacerlo…

- No te preocupes, te entiendo… - dijo mirando a Terry, quien en ese momento volteaba y encontraba los ojos de Archie también – está obsesionado…

- Yo nunca le haría daño a Anthony…

- Lo sé… pero también me gustaría que fueras feliz… - Candy lo miró – sabes a que me refiero gatita… piensa en tu felicidad… no pienses en los demás… - tomó su mano y miró a Terry, en los ojos verde-azul de éste se pintó un brillo de enojo, Archie sonrió – piénsalo gatita…

- Soy feliz… - dijo pero fue como si tratara de convencerse ella misma

Archie ya no le dijo nada, solo le sonrió con cariño y besó la mano que había estado sosteniendo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡Uff! – dijo la rubia dejándose caer en uno de los sillones que estaba cerca de un ventanal, tratando de sentir un poco de brisa – no puedo creer que en una ciudad de este país haga semejante calor

- Es verano… - contestó Anthony – además ¿sabías que esta ciudad es una de las más soleada?

- No es que no lo soporte, sino que creo que me he mal acostumbrado a lo fresco – sonrió la rubia

Aceptó un vaso que contenía jugo con unos cuantos hielos, que le había acercado Anthony.

- Nosotros preferíamos tomar las vacaciones de verano en un lugar soleado, para olvidarnos un poco de lo gris de Inglaterra

- ¿Y dónde se dirigían?

- Pues en ocasiones en alguna playa del mediterráneo o alguna en España, casi siempre nos invitaba Terry, y estábamos los cuatro juntos…

- ¿Solos? – preguntó con provocación

- No siempre… - contestó sonriente Anthony – a veces invitábamos a más chicos… otras veces también estaban algunas chicas…

- Ya veo… - tomó del vaso – seguramente a la prometida de Terry no le gustaba verlo en compañía de otras chicas… - comentó mirando hacia fuera

- Cuando íbamos, nunca nos acompañó ella… el siempre demostraba que no le interesaba, en ese tiempo incluso había roto el compromiso

- Ah…

Fue todo lo que dijo Candy y un leve silencio acompañó el momento, pareciera que entre más sabía sobre Terry y la prometida lejos de saciar su curiosidad, le hacía sentir un vacío.

- Iré a ver a Annie… - dijo al fin

- Te acompaño…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aquella noche Candy daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama, pareciera que no pudiera dormir.

- ¡Cuánto calor! – dijo sentándose - ¡No había sentido tanto calor desde hace mucho!

Y es que a pesar de tener la ventana y las cortinas abiertas se dejaba sentir un calor con demasiada humedad que no dejaba a Candy poder conciliar el sueño.

- Creo que me he acostumbrado a ya no tener calor desde que vivo en un país tan frío como Inglaterra…

Se levantó de la cama y se asomó a la ventana, había una gran luna que iluminaba los árboles que rodeaban la casa y en medio de aquel bosque brillaba con intensidad el lago, miró por unos minutos aquel entorno, y entonces de repente se le vino a la cabeza una idea, sonrió y poniéndose encima solamente una bata para cubrir su camisón, tomó una toalla y salió de su recamara descalza, tratando de no hacer ruido, bajó las escaleras llegando hasta la puerta, la abrió y salió a la frescura de la noche.

Sus pies tocaban el césped que estaba un poco fresco, pero el aire que se sentía era cálido, los sonidos de la noche no la asustaban, caminó hasta que llegó al lago.

Ya era tarde, sabía que no habría nadie cerca, eran propiedades privadas, por lo que al llegar al lago, simplemente se quitó todo lo que traía encima y desnuda se sumergió en aquellas aguas que parecieron refrescarla como nada.

Nadaba como lo había hecho en las playas en Miami, su cuerpo lo dejó flotar mientras miraba la luna en el oscuro cielo sin nubes, cerró sus ojos dejándose mecer por la suave corriente del lago.

- No sabía que existieran sirenas en este lugar...

Candy se sorprendió tanto que perdió la concentración que hasta entonces tenía mientras flotaba en la superficie, hizo que tragara un poco de agua.

- ¿Qué, qué?

Terry estaba a su lado dentro del agua también, la había alcanzado a sostener antes

- Sabía que en este país existe la magia, pero no creí que las sirenas también podían existir, pero más bien pienso que eres una ninfa… - lamentablemente el tono que estaba usando era burlón

Terry tocándola, ella desnuda, él… quizás también estaba desnudo, sintió un escalofrío… ¿o era algún estremecimiento por el toque de él? No podía estar segura… mirarlo con su cabello mojado, gotas resbalando por su piel…

- ¿¿Qué haces aquí?? – lo empujó y preguntó poniendo sus brazos en sus pechos cuidando de taparse

- Pues creo que igual que tu, no podía dormir, así que salí a dar una vuelta… - la miraba con su sonrisa de mona lisa – Candy miró hacia la orilla, ahí estaba el caballo, el cual no se había molestado en amarrarlo, éste se quedó tomando agua del lago – veo que no resististe las ganas de venir a probar el agua… aunque no te critico, ya que el calor que hace amerita estar dentro de una bañera con agua fría…

- ¡¡No!! – alzó la voz Candy - ¡Espera! Por favor, solo date la vuelta, saldré de aquí…

- ¿Y por qué te irás? – preguntó sin dejar de sonreír

- Porque… porque… - titubeaba sin saber como responder – ¡¡No es correcto!! – dijo al fin

- ¿Correcto? Creo que esa palabra se está volviendo costumbre en tu vocabulario – dijo con sarcasmo - ¿Por qué tiemblas?

- El agua está un poco fría… - cerca, demasiado cerca estaba de ella, él sonrió de medio lado y nadó alrededor de ella que se tapaba con un brazo sus senos y con la otra mano su parte íntima bajo el agua – debo… debo irme… - comenzó a caminar

- ¿Por qué? – le atajó el camino deteniéndola - ¿Recuerdas que así nos bañábamos en la playa?

- No lo recuerdo… - dijo con voz seria

- Si lo recuerdas… - se acercó detrás de ella, el aliento de él lo sintió en su nuca – y recuerdas esas noches cada vez que puedes… - su voz era susurrante, le apartó el cabello para poder besarle un hombro, sintió como ella tembló – sé que deseas estar conmigo…

La abrazó, pegando su pecho en su espalda, ella completamente desnuda, las manos de Terry subieron a sus senos, Candy cerró sus ojos y dejó caer sus brazos como si se rindiera, mientras él pasaba su boca por la línea de su cuello hasta su oreja comenzando a mordisquearla.

La respiración de ella se escuchaba agitada conforme sentía como Terry acariciaba la redondez de sus pechos sin dejar de besarle sus hombros y cuello, sintió en su trasero la excitación de él y un cosquilleo comenzó en su vientre cuya sensación subió hasta su garganta logrando que ella exhalara un gemido.

- Si… siente pequeña… - la voz de Terry sonaba ronca, excitada mientras – siente como me tienes…

Una mano que antes estaba ocupada con uno de los senos de ella, bajó por su estomago, pasando por su vientre hasta alcanzar el centro de su femineidad, el cual a pesar de estar bajo el agua, estaba calido; Candy sentía que su sangre era lava ardiente que recorría todo su cuerpo.

Sin poder evitar más tiempo el estar tan alejada de él, se dio vuelta para poder quedar frente a frente y posar sus labios en los de él comenzando así un beso tan ardiente como lo que estaba circulando por sus venas.

- Pecosa… - comenzó a decir sin apartar sus labios de la rubia – vuelve a mi por favor… vuelve…

- Terry… - ella subió sus brazos al cuello de él acariciando sus castaños cabellos – Terry… - continuaba besándolo

- Sé… que quieres… estar a… mi lado…

- No… no puedo… - lo besaba

- Candy…

- Debo… debo irme… - se separó de él, pero Terry no la soltó – por favor… déjame ir…

- No… no… ¡eres mía, siempre lo has sido!

- ¡¡Suéltame!! – lo empujó, pero Terry volvió a abrazarla aunque ella se debatía

- ¡Candy! ¿Por qué haces esto? – le dijo sin soltarla

- Porque no es fácil para mi nada de esto… - contestó volviendo a empujarlo y lo enfrentó sin molestarse en tapar su cuerpo – no puedo hacer nada… no puedo… - se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que podía por el agua dirigiéndose a la orilla

- ¡Escucha esto Candy, no estaré esperándote siempre…! - le dijo Terry

Candy se detuvo dándole aún la espalda, parecía dudar de sus pasos, pero…

- Lo sé… - fue todo y salió del agua, tomó su bata y echó a correr

Terry se quedó parado mirándola alejarse hasta que desapareció por los árboles, salió con paso lento del agua, él no había estado desnudo, solo vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, dio un silbido y el caballo que había estado tranquilamente pastando no muy lejos de ahí, se acercó a él, lo montó sin decir palabra y se alejó de ahí.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

El sol inundó con su esplendor la habitación al correr las cortinas, sus ojos parpadearon al sentir el brillo de éste.

- Creí que habías cambiado tus hábitos de dormir… pero cuando me dijeron que aún estabas en cama…

- Madre… - dijo al ver quien había sido la causante de su despertar

- Hola cariño… - el aroma de aquel perfume lo envolvió al acercarse aquella mujer de cabellos rubios al darle un beso - ¿Cómo has estado? – sonrió y Terry miró su sensual lunar a un lado de su boca

- Bien, gracias… ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes bien que al duque no le gustará esta visita

- Vine a ver a mi hijo – dijo levantado sus hombros en un gracioso gesto – además, esta casa es tan mía como de él

- Me da mucho gusto verte madre… te había extrañado

- Pues no lo parece, porque me has mantenido en el olvido, no me has visitado una sola vez este año

- He estado ocupado…

- Si… ya veo que hay algunas cosas que te han mantenido ocupado… - le dijo mirándolo con escrutinio – anda levántate y acompáñame a almorzar… te espero abajo

Y salió de la habitación.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Diez minutos después Terry bajaba por las escaleras, a su paso encontró a Douglas el mayordomo.

- ¿Dónde está mi madre? – le preguntó

- La señora está en la terraza, le espera…

- Gracias

Se dirigió hacia allá, en el lugar había una mesa con una sombrilla abierta, tenía una buena vista hacia el jardín.

- Agradezco que no tardaras – dijo su madre al verlo – tengo un poco de hambre

Los sirvientes comenzaron a servir el almuerzo, madre e hijo no hablaron nada hasta que los dejaron solos.

- Te noto triste…

- Figuraciones tuyas – contestó Terry

- Esas ojeras debajo de tus bellos ojos me dicen muchas cosas, además de las arruguitas que se te han formado en tus comisuras…

- No siempre tendré cara de niño, estoy creciendo…

- Si lo sé… pero no son precisamente huellas de madurez, sino de excesos… amarguras… sufrimiento… - acarició su rostro

- ¿Sufrimiento? No digas tonterías madre… - sonrió de medio lado

- No vuelvas a encerrarte hijo… quizás no paso mucho tiempo a tu lado, pero soy tu madre y quiero lo mejor para ti…

- Estoy bien madre…

- Creeré en ti cariño…

Entonces entró por la puerta de la terraza, Douglas el mayordomo.

- Mi lord, duque de Granchester… - anunció, hizo una reverencia al hombre que cruzó por la puerta y se retiró

Richard Bryce Granchester caminaba con la rigidez propia de él, mantenía su cuerpo esbelto gracias al ejercicio y su oscura cabellera con sienes plateada estaba muy bien peinada, sus castaños ojos parecían no transmitir ninguna calidez, aún así en su fría imagen, no dejaba de ser un hombre apuesto.

Pero aquello no fue lo que realmente los dejó sorprendidos, no fue tener la inesperada visita del duque, sino más bien quien venía detrás de él.

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – preguntó Eleanor

La presencia de Susana Marlowe dentro de la residencia Granchester se impuso al fin, a pesar de haber recibido la negativa de Terry de que no era bienvenida.

Vestida elegantemente como era su costumbre, ropas y calzado de diseñador, así como peinado de salón y maquillaje perfecto, Susana sonreía muy autosuficiente, en los ojos azules había en forma muy clara, triunfo.

- Es mi invitada… - contestó el duque

- No puedo creer que después de todas las cosas que han sucedido, te atrevas a traerla a esta casa… - replicó Eleanor

- No veo por qué no traerla, de cualquier forma ella y Terrence…

- ¡No son nada! – contestó Eleanor

- Pero mi lady… - habló Susana - ¿Qué daño le he hecho?

- El mismo que hubieras podido hacerle a mi hijo… - contestó seria

- En todo caso yo debería preguntar lo mismo acerca de ti… -interrumpió el duque dirigiéndose a Eleanor

- ¡También es mi casa!

- Y es mi madre… - contestó Terry – pero pues al parecer estas nimiedades no le importan a mi lord duque y como yo no tengo por qué atender a visitas desagradables, me retiro… - se levantó

- ¡Terrence! – lo llamó su padre – te ordeno…

- No duque… usted no puede ordenarme más… - y se fue

- Lo mismo haré yo… - dijo Eleanor

E igualmente salió dejando al duque con claras huellas de enojo por aquel comportamiento y a Susana quien hacía un gran esfuerzo por no demostrar su furia ante aquel desplante por parte de Terry.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

TOC, TOC…

- Adelante…

- Mi lord duque pregunta si podría usted bajar con el a la estancia…

- Dígale que bajaré en 5 minutos… - contestó Eleanor

El mayordomo salió y ella se dirigió al espejo para alisar su peinado y acomodar su vestido.

Era una mujer muy bella y sensual, definitivamente si Terry se parecía a alguien, era precisamente a su madre, ya que de ella había heredado ese color de ojos tan distintivo, su figura a pesar de los años, continuaba teniendo esas curvas que tanto llamaban la atención especialmente de las miradas masculinas que la veían pasar.

Bajó la escalinata de aquella casa que tantos recuerdos le traía, ahí pasaban muy buenos momentos cuando vivían juntos ella y el duque, eran muy difíciles de olvidar.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la estancia donde se encontraba el duque, quien sentado en un sillón cerca de un ventanal, con la vista hacia el jardín, éste al ver que ella entraba, se levantó tal como dicta la cortesía.

Ella sintió un gozo interior al notar en la mirada de Richard un brillo de admiración al verla.

- Gracias por venir…

- Esta es tu casa también Richard…

- ¿Gustas tomar algo? – preguntó, en una mesita adjunta a las sillas de brocado en rojo había dispuestas algunas bebidas, así como una hielera – hay jugo de melocotón… - dijo en voz un poco más baja

- Sabes que es eso lo que más me gusta tomar… - Richard sonrió, tomó un vaso, puso hielo y sirvió el jugo dándoselo – gracias…

- Te ves bien Elly…

- Gracias, tu también te ves bien… - un silencio, en el cual Eleanor parecía esperar lo que Richard tenía que decir

- Yo quería hablar de ciertas cuestiones… - comenzó a decir el duque

- Te escucho

- Te quiero pedir que hables con Terrence…

- ¿Acerca de qué?

- Que reconsidere su compromiso con Susana…

- ¿Cómo puedes continuar pensando en que pueda haber una relación con ella? – preguntó poniendo su vaso en la mesita - ¿Acaso Terry no dejó muy en claro lo que quiere?

- Terrence debe aceptar sus compromisos…

- …que fueron orquestados por ti sin pedir su parecer… - dijo ahora con más seriedad

- Será el próximo duque, debe tener muy en cuenta las obligaciones que adquirirá en un futuro…

- ¿Y la esposa que le has escogido es la indicada para ese papel?

- Proviene de una buena familia… con una posición económica envidiable…

- ¿Y lo que quiere Terry, eso no importa? Sé que le saboteaste su entrada a la Orquesta Sinfónica de Londres… - dijo de repente – también me enteré de lo que le hiciste cuando estuvo en América… eso fue lo más cruel…

- Tonterías de adolescente… - contestó el duque sin dar importancia – las cuales ya debió haber superado, y sus ideas de dar por terminado el compromiso es algo que no se ha dado… he convenido con Minerva y Roger Marlowe que el compromiso seguiría y se llevaría a cabo después de que Terrence cumpla su mayoría de edad… por lo que necesito que hables con él para que entienda su obligación

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – dijo levantándose sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba – ¡no puedo creer que tu, su propio padre esté haciendo infeliz a su hijo!

- Es mi primogénito y como tal deberá tomar mi lugar un día como jefe y en la Cámara de los Lores…

- ¿¿No entiendes?? Le destrozaste el corazón… - lo interrumpió, Richard la miró con enojo – si, eso hiciste con tu propio hijo… no creí que pudieras hacerlo con él también… por eso acepté el arreglo y te dejé a Terry… pero no creí que a él también lo hicieras miserable por llevar a cabo una obligación con el ducado… me arrepiento por no haber querido pelear contigo la custodia de mi hijo… - se acercó a él, ella era pequeña, le llegaba a la altura de la barbilla de él, pero eso no pareció importarle ya que el enojo que sentía era suficiente para enfrentarse a él - pero en esta ocasión ¡Escucha bien! Lucharé para ver que mi hijo sea feliz y no permitiré que le destruyas su vida…

Le dio una última mirada y se encaminó a la puerta.

- ¡Elly! – la llamó, ella no se detuvo - ¡Eleanor!

Desapareció por la puerta sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

La tarde iba cayendo, el cielo se pintaba de colores rojizos mientras el sol se escondía poco a poco, Terry aventaba piedras en el lago que por la fuerza rebotaban en su superficie, su mente era un hervidero de ideas, un cigarro humeaba en su boca.

- Hola… - escuchó a sus espaldas

- Creo que ahora el sorprendido soy yo… - contestó - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues, Anthony acompañó a mi hermano y a Stear a unas diligencias, Annie duerme su siesta, sus terapias la han cansado mucho… así que salí a dar una vuelta… - contestó Candy, Terry no contestó - ¿no te molesta mi presencia?

- Me da lo mismo… - contestó con indiferencia

Candy no se dio por aludida, sabía que no hablaba realmente en serio, miró alrededor mientras él se entretenía tirando piedras en el lago, sus verdes ojos descubrieron un violín a unos pasos de él y se acercó a tomarlo, lo abrió descubriendo así un instrumento que brilló con la luz, pasando sus dedos como si lo acariciara.

- Creí que ya no lo tocabas… - dijo de pronto

- No lo hago… - dijo sin verla – mi madre lo dejó aquí

- ¿Tu madre?

- Si, está de visita…

Un silencio, el cual solo era roto por el sonido de las piedras al chocar con la superficie del agua.

- ¿Podrías tocar algo? – preguntó de repente Candy

- No…

- Entiendo… - volvió a poner el instrumento en su estuche, lo cerró, se levantó y comenzó a caminar

- ¿Dónde vas?

- Creo que quieres estar solo…

- ¿Qué quieres Candy? – se volteó a mirarla con seriedad – primero me rechazas, no quieres ni siquiera que me acerque a unos metros de ti ¿y vienes ahora a pedirme que toque para ti…?

Ella no supo que contestar, pero entonces Terry tomó el estuche que estaba en el césped, lo abrió y sacó su violín, lo afinó, lo puso bajo su barbilla, deslizó el arco y comenzó a sacar notas de él.

Parecía que hasta el entorno que los rodeaba se hubiera puesto de acuerdo en crearles el ambiente perfecto para la música que Terry estaba interpretando.

Candy se sentó en el césped mientras sentía que aquellas notas penetraban por su piel hasta llegar a sus venas y recorrer todo su cuerpo.

_El número de veces de encontrarnos_

_Es el mismo número que el de separarnos,_

_Pero creía que se acababa el límite de tiempo_

Triste… muy triste melodía se escuchó, las notas parecían decir con palabras lo que él sentía, pero lo más sorprendente era que parecía Candy escucharlas, hasta ese nivel se podían ellos comunicar.

_Ahora abrazo las palabras_

_Que nos hirieron el uno al otro,_

_Y solo puedo mirar atrás…_

_Me siento solo_

_Ah… ¿Cómo debería amarte…?_

_¿Cómo podría sentir…?_

_Sin ti…_

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Candy, la cual sintió y bajó su cabeza para que Terry no se diera cuenta, se limpió y se levantó, esa acción hizo al castaño dejar de tocar, sin hablar bajó el instrumento.

Candy no parecía querer mirarlo, se le hacía muy difícil ¿qué sucedería si lo hiciera?

No había palabras, solo se sentía aún la vibración de las notas en aquel lugar, ya había caído la noche dándole un ambiente más nostálgico.

Lentamente subió su rostro para poder mirar a Terry, sentía el peso de la mirada de éste también, un hueco en el estomago se dejaba sentir y un temblorcito recorría su cuerpo, no sabía si era por la emoción o por el temor de lo que podría ser capaz de hacer.

Y sin pensar en nada más, se dejó guiar por lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Se abalanzó acercando sus labios a un sorprendido Terry que no supo cómo reaccionar, la rubia subió sus brazos al cuello de éste haciendo más cercano el contacto, y comenzó a besarlo de una forma suave, tierna, no supieron cuanto tardó el beso, porque estaban sintiendo de nueva cuenta esa sincronía especial que los unía.

Pero de igual forma sorpresiva lo soltó, y quedó a unos centímetros separada de él.

- Lo siento… - dijo en voz baja

- No es verdad… - contestó éste – no lo sientes… al contrario, sabes que eso es lo que tanto quieres hacer, sentirme…

- Quiero… - puso sus manos en el rostro de él mirándolo a los ojos – alejarme de ti… pero no puedo… te odio por hacerme sentir todo esto… pero al mismo tiempo no puedo evitar amarte… - bajó sus brazos en forma vencida y le dio la espalda

- Vuelve a mí… - le dijo Terry

- No puedo – contestó sin voltear a mirarlo, sentía que si lo hacía no podría soportar las ganas de volver a sentir sus besos - eso lo sabes muy bien… no puedo hacerle daño… además tu… tu tienes un compromiso…

- Son solo excusas estúpidas que encuentras…

- Tú sabes muy bien que no es así

- Escucha bien esto Candy… es la última vez que te lo voy a decir, estoy harto, cansado de ser yo siempre el que busque la manera de hacer que vuelvas, ha valido muy poco el haberte dicho que te amaba, pero ya no Candy, ya no… - parecía que las últimas palabras de Candy no les dio importancia y continuó hablando - no volveré a molestarte… - la rubia cerró sus ojos y mordió sus labios al escucharlo – me doy cuenta que no me amas lo suficiente, he sido tan ciego… no eres capaz de ningún sacrificio por mi, dices que no quieres hacerle daño a él, pero prefieres hacerme daño a mi…

Y sin decir más, guardó el violín en el estuche y se alejó de aquel lugar, dejando sola a Candy, ésta empuñaba sus manos y mordía sus labios para lograr quizás de aquella forma, evitar ir detrás de Terry.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡Me da tanto gusto que por fin puedas andar de pie Annie!

Dijo Candy al verla caminar lento pero seguro, sin la ayuda de las muletas, únicamente con un bastón, las heridas habían sanado, solo se veían algunas leves huellas y raspones que no dejarían cicatrices muy visibles.

Aunque en la mirada de la chica, una tristeza se podía apreciar aunque ella trataba de sonreír.

- Si, al fin puedo caminar con más facilidad… me estaba desesperando estar siempre acostada o sentada – dijo la morena

- Pronto terminarán las vacaciones… - dijo de repente Candy, Annie no contestó y se borró su sonrisa – sé que Albert dijo que volverás al colegio

- Si, lo "pidió" de forma muy sutil… - enfatizó la palabra – así que tengo que obedecerlo

- Annie…

- No quería regresar, tu lo sabías, pero debo hacerlo… - se volvió a sentar – las cosas no serán igual, sobre todo si todo el colegio se ha enterado de la situación entre Archie y yo…

- Él ha cambiado…

- No me interesa saber de él… - la interrumpió, Candy la miró con aprehensión

En los ojos de la morena había tristeza, pero también había dureza, estaba herida, Candy sabía que era muy difícil que ella superara esto, las heridas de su piel estaban sanando, pero las que aún estaban abiertas y no había tiempo de cicatrización eran las de su alma precisamente.

- No te preocupes – se acercó a ella y pasó un brazo por los hombros de su prima – estarás bien en el colegio, trataremos de llevar bien todo lo que reste del curso y después veré como convencer a Albert de que regresemos a América…

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- Si… - sonrieron las dos

El momento fue interrumpido, porque escucharon que tocaron a la puerta, entrando Anthony.

- Hola, tenemos visitas

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Candy

- Somos nosotras… - entraron Elisa Leegan y Susana Marlowe – perdón por llegar sin previa invitación – decía Elisa – gracias Anthony por acompañarnos a la habitación de nuestra querida Annie… - las dos se acercaron a besar a la mejilla de la morena, Candy se había hecho un lado, no sentía muchas ganas de estar cerca de ellas

- Al parecer ya estás repuesta… - habló Susana – entonces ya es tiempo de hacer la celebración…

- Si, tienes razón – dijo Elisa – pronto volveremos al colegio y nuestra querida Annie necesita divertirse cuando menos un día, ya que para ella no fueron nada agradables los días haber estado en este encierro…

- Por supuesto que ustedes están también invitados… - dijo Susana mirando a Candy y Anthony – será para este viernes, ya que el lunes tenemos que regresar al colegio…

- Se darán cuenta que varios conocidos, tanto del colegio de Susana, como del nuestro han venido también a vacacionar a esta ciudad… - comentó Elisa

- Si, por lo que espero que no falten en mi casa, así será la oportunidad para que la conozcan… - dijo Susana

- Gracias, muy amable de tu parte… -contestó Anthony – iremos un rato

- Yo… - habló Candy – iré a ordenar algo de tomar para ustedes…

- Gracias querida… - contestó Susana mirándola con superioridad

Candy salió y dejó a Anthony y Annie en compañía de las dos chicas, se le hacía insoportable soportarlas, pero sobre todo soportar a Susana, no entendía por qué sentía un rechazo total a la rubia ¿será porque era la prometida de Terry?

No, no era por eso, simplemente no le caía nada bien, pensaba mientras bajaba las escaleras en busca del mayordomo para enviarles algo de tomar a las visitantes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡¡Me da mucha alegría que estés mejor!! – dijo Candy al ver a Archie ya caminar sin ayuda de ninguna muleta ni bastón

- Si, todo gracias a las terapias y pues a mi hermano… - contestó Archie alegre

- No digas eso, has puesto mucho de tu parte – contestó Stear

Estaban visitando a Archie, quien ya estaba mejor de todas las heridas, aunque aún traía una escayola en el brazo, había adelgazado un poco, su cabello estaba más largo, aunque algunas cicatrices se le notaban en sus brazos y en las partes visibles no eran desagradables. En esas estaban cuando se abrió la puerta, era Terry.

- Hola chicos… - saludó

- ¿Qué hay Terry? – contestó Anthony a manera de saludo, Stear había llegado desde muy temprano y ya se habían visto, Candy solo levantó la mano, detalle que pareció no ser por visto el castaño

Comenzó a hacer bromas a Archie y a Stear, los cuatro reunidos ahí era algo que quizás Candy no olvidaría, ya que se podía percibir la camaradería que existía entre ellos, con tristeza se daba cuenta que no podía destruir esa unión. Eso la hizo sentirse un poco mal y lo que atinó a hacer, fue acercarse a Terry.

- Este… yo… - Terry la miró con interrogación sin demostrar más emoción en su rostro - ¿Podría ocupar tu tocador? – dijo en voz un poco baja, pero suficientemente alta para que la pudiera escuchar Anthony, una sonrisa demasiado sutil se dibujó en sus labios

- Si, claro, ven… - y los dos salieron

Si hablar Terry la condujo por el pasillo del mismo piso donde estaba alojado Archie hasta llegar a una puerta.

- Aquí es… - le señaló

- Gracias – pero antes de entrar, miró a Terry con aprehensión – yo…

- ¿Si?

- Quisiera… - le era muy difícil hablar

- Yo no… - contestó Terry serio – yo no quisiera… - y se dio la vuelta dejándola sola

Ella lo miró alejarse con un poco de desaliento, entró al tocador, no lo ocupó más que para echarse un poco de agua en la cara, se miró al espejo y no pudo más que ver a alguien tan lleno de indecisiones.

¿Acaso esperaba que él se aprovechara de la situación para tocarla? Se dio un golpe ella misma en su cabeza ante tal suposición.

- Hola Candy, no pensé encontrarte por aquí… - le interrumpieron sus pensamientos

- Hola Karen – saludó a la chica – es que hemos venido a ver a Archie, ya puede andar con más facilidad

- Si, es verdad, se ha recuperado muy rápido – dijo sonriente

- Creí que saldrías con mi hermano…

- Si, lo haremos, pasará más tarde por mi ¿has venido sola?

- No, he venido con Anthony, están los cuatro reunidos en la habitación de Archie…

- Y tu te sientes excluida – comentó

- Algo así

- Entiendo, ven, vamos al jardín… tomaremos una limonada ahí, dejemos que se diviertan un rato

Candy la siguió hasta una parte del jardín, donde estaba una mesa con sillas y una sombrilla para tapar del sol, pero ella se detuvo al ver que una mujer estaba ahí sentada también.

- Hola tía… - saludó Karen a la mujer

- Hola cariño…

- Mira tía, quiero presentarte a alguien… ven – llamó a la rubia – ella es Candy… Candy, ella es la mamá de Terry…

- Mucho gusto señora… - Candy le extendió la mano

- Llámame Eleanor… - contestó ésta y Candy le sorprendió conocer a una mujer tan bella como ella y sobre todo que se veía tan joven fuera la madre de Terry

- "Ahora entiendo de donde heredó el color de los ojos…" – dijo en su mente

- Toma asiento querida… - dijo Eleanor y Candy se sentó quedando frente a ella

- Yo debo irme, Albert no tardará en llegar y no he terminado de arreglarme… - dijo Karen – volveré más tarde tía – y se acercó a darle un beso – Candy nos vemos luego – de igual forma se despidió de beso

- Si, nos vemos… - dijo Candy

Karen se fue dejando a las dos mujeres, Candy se sentía un poco abrumada por estar a un lado de la madre de Terry.

- ¿Té? – dijo la dama

- ¿Eh? Si, gracias…

- Me comentó Karen que estudias en el mismo colegio donde está Terry…

- Si

- ¿Eres americana?

- Si, nací en Miami…

- A mi me gusta mucho visitar esa ciudad, me gusta su clima… - dijo sonriente

- ¡Oh que bien!

Entonces se escucharon pasos que hicieron que las dos callaran.

- Aquí estabas… - la seca voz de Terry hizo a Candy voltear y mirarlo con un poco de pena – creí que te habías perdido

- Tu amiga me estaba haciendo compañía – dijo su madre

- Con razón estaba tardando en volver… - dijo Terry con reproche

- Ha sido un gusto conocerla señora – se levantó Candy

- Eleanor… recuérdalo – le pidió

- Eleanor… - sonrió la rubia

- Espero podamos platicar después… - dijo Eleanor

- Si…

Y echó a caminar siguiendo a Terry quien se había adelantado.

- Perdón por hacer que vinieras a buscarme… - dijo ella a las espaldas de él, quien no contestó volteando a mirarla con el ceño fruncido

- Sé lo que estás tratando de hacer… - dijo pronunciando las palabras con lentitud y se detuvo mirándola, acercó su rostro al de ella sonriendo burlón, quien con demasiada sorpresa se quedó sin habla – buscas la manera de acercarte a mí, de estar a solas conmigo… pero te vuelvo a decir: no quiero ya nada contigo… - se dio media vuelta y continuó su camino dejando a Candy parada con la sensación de un nudo apretado en su pecho

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llegó el día o más bien la noche en que se llevaría a cabo la celebración que ofrecía Susana y Elisa para Annie, la casa de verano de los Marlowe en las afueras de la ciudad era en si una gran mansión, capaz de albergar a casi 20 personas, aparte de la gran extensión de bosque y jardines que tenía a su alrededor, contaba además con una alberca que en aquellos momentos estaba alumbrada y con globos flotando en su superficie, había una pequeña pista dispuesta para poder bailar encima del césped, un pequeño bar con un barman y meseros para atender a todos sus invitados.

Candy notó que había muchas personas conocidas tanto de su colegio como algunos que había llegado a ver cuando salían los fines de semana y que sabía pertenecían a otros colegios.

Candy había estado arreglando a Annie para que luciera muy bien, quien parecía estar un poco más animada que de costumbre, ya que sus únicas salidas habían sido en los alrededores de la casa.

- ¡Gracias por haber venido! – dijo Susana dándoles la bienvenida al verla entrar junto a Annie y Anthony - ¡¡Annie cariño, ven aquí!!

La sentaron de forma que tuviera una buena vista de la pista, donde ya algunas personas habían comenzado a bailar.

Se había hecho un muy buen arreglo en las mesas, adornadas con centros de mesas y una vela en medio, así como las sillas forradas con telas del mismo color que los manteles, había farolas para iluminar el jardín dándole un aspecto muy romántico.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? – preguntó Anthony a su oído

Ella lo volteó a mirar y notó que también estaba parado un mesero junto a la mesa en espera de alguna orden.

- Si, algo sin alcohol por favor…

- Deberías probar el jugo de frutas que preparan aquí, es algo delicioso – dijo Susana al escuchar – tiene un grado mínimo de alcohol

- No gracias, prefiero que sea sin alcohol… - volvió a decir Candy y Susana no dijo nada, solo sonrió

- ¿Quieres bailar? – dijo Anthony

- Si… - contestó agradeciendo internamente el escapar por el momento de la mirada escrutadora de la chica

Fueron a la pista y comenzaron a bailar, poco a poco Candy fue olvidando el incidente y trató de divertirse con su novio, pero extrañamente no se sentía muy a gusto, ya que sentía en ella la mirada escrutadora de Susana Marlowe y Elisa Leegan, quienes parecían comentar entre ellas.

El ambiente se fue haciendo un poco más prendido, los invitados a la reunión tomaban el camino a la pista y bailaban, incluyendo a Annie, quien aunque no podía bailar, parecía estar divirtiéndose ya que vio a su lado a un chico que conocía, era Brian, el chico que estudiaba en el colegio masculino, aquel que mostró demasiada atención a Annie cuando fueron los concursos escolares.

Candy se sentía fuera de lugar, ya que nadie más de sus conocidos había asistido a aquella reunión, ni Stear, ni Patty, ni Archie, su hermano Albert fue invitado, pero rechazó la invitación aduciendo un compromiso, y es que saldría con Karen, por lo que era muy claro que no vendrían a esta reunión.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – preguntó Anthony interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

- Si…

Y los dos se fueron a la pista seguidos por la mirada azul de Susana Marlowe, quien sentía un resentimiento muy grande hacia la rubia pecosa, ya que por culpa de ella prácticamente perdería la oportunidad de tener a uno de los herederos de la aristocracia inglesa más codiciados, y el hombre más apuesto que había conocido, además de que ella no podía darse el lujo de ser desbancada por nadie más.

Pero aún a pesar de que esta chica tenía a uno de su misma familia como pareja, no dejaba de haber peligro, sabía que Terrence estaba completamente obsesionado por ella, lo presentía y más por lo que sucedió días atrás cuando fue a invitarlo a que asistiera a esta reunión.

_****FLASH BACK****_

_Terry había rechazado la invitación que le había hecho Susana y Elisa, lo que a Susana le había pues de muy mal humor, aunque trataba de aparentar estar bien en la fiesta, ya que había pensado que al asistir Terrence a su fiesta y darse en la tarea de hacer que él pasara el rato con ella, así pondría de manifiesto a todos de una vez por todas que él y ella seguían comprometidos, ya que a pesar de haberlo ventilado por todas partes, nadie le creía._

_Además, se había enterado de varias cosas por parte de Elisa acerca de la atracción que éste manifestaba a la chica pecosa, pero no le había dado mucha importancia, pero se dio cuenta que era de peligro, cuando en el concurso de canto, a pesar de lo que había planeado Elisa a cuanto sabotaje se pudiera hacer para que esa chica pudiera perder, aún así con todo, logró el primer lugar, había vencido a la gran Susana Marlowe, ganadora del concurso nivel escolar de canto varios años consecutivos._

_Pero puso más atención cuando se dio cuenta que el mismo Terrence había acompañado con su violín en la interpretación de ella, algo que jamás había hecho con nadie, ya que siempre el chico proclamó a los cuatro vientos que era el ser más egoísta que pudiera existir._

_Pero lo peor era, enterarse por la propia boca de Elisa Leegan, prima de esa chica, la atracción que al parecer Terrence parecía sentir por ella._

_Susana nunca se había resignado a que su compromiso con el hijo del duque de Granchester se hubiera terminado, por lo que iba a tratar con todas las fuerzas y mañas que fueran posible, hacer que volviera a reanudarse su compromiso, le había entrado la idea de querer ser duquesa un día y ser dama de la reina de Inglaterra. _

_- Hola Terrence… _

_Éste la miró con enfado, sabía que mientras su padre estuviera en la casa, ella iba a poder entrar sin que nada la detuviera._

_- Susana... – contestó éste_

_Susana hizo un esfuerzo supremo para no demostrar su molestia hacia el tono que hizo éste de desagrado, el continuó su camino sin detenerse a hablar con ella._

_- ¡Espera! – lo siguió_

_- ¿Qué quieres? _

_- Por favor dame un poco de tu atención, creo que deberías ser más cortes conmigo… - dijo a modo de reclamo_

_- No me interesa nada de lo que puedas decirme…_

_- Por favor escuchame… - contestó haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia_

_- Está bien… ¿qué quieres?_

_- Vine a invitarte a una pequeña reunión que daré en mi casa…_

_- Lo siento, no me interesa_

_- ¡Pero Terrence…!_

_- No me interesa Susana… - y reanudó su camino_

_- Irá tu amigo Anthony y su novia… - dijo y Terrence se detuvo _

_- ¿Y qué?_

_- Podrías llevar a tu amigo Archie… irá Annie… _

_- Entonces invita a Archie… a mi no me interesa – y volvió a caminar_

_- ¿Es por qué no soy ella? – alzó la voz_

_Terry se detuvo y volteó a mirarla con enojo en sus ojos._

_- Simplemente no quiero asistir… - dijo indiferente – y no sé a qué te refieras…_

_- Sabes muy a lo que me refiero querido… - se había acercado más a él – no pensé que tuvieras esos gustos… es cierto, es muy bella… muy… sexy además… - se pasó su lengua por sus labios – ha de ser muy ardiente_

_- Ni siquiera lo pienses… - dijo mirándola con coraje_

_- He encontrado tu talón de Aquiles… - dijo sonriendo con triunfo _

_Terry la tomó de un brazo llevándola a un extremo del vestíbulo, donde no los vieran._

_- No has encontrado nada ¿lo escuchas? – le dijo en voz baja_

_- Si, veo que sientes algo por ella… y esa es tu perdición… - sonreía _

_- Me das lastima… - Susana borró su sonrisa – si, antes me eras indiferente, pero ahora has ganado tener mi lastima… ¿De verdad crees que podrás obligarme a hacer que la falsedad que era el compromiso que formaron nuestros padres se reanude? – decía las cosas de forma muy cruel – solo alguien que no supiera quien eres te podría aceptar como su esposa… yo no… me das asco… no te soporto cerca de mi…_

_Y la dejó ahí sola, quien no articuló palabra alguna, Susana estaba temblando, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que dejó caer mientras su rostro se desfiguraba por la furia que en esos momentos amenazaba en explotar._

_Pero no perdió el aplomo del cual era característico en los británicos, así que acomodó su postura, limpió sus lágrimas de manera tranquila, sacó un espejo de su pequeña bolsa y retocó su maquillaje, aunque en sus ojos se dibujaba lo que realmente estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos, la más terrible furia._

_- Me la pagarás Terrence Granchester, nadie humilla a Susana Marlowe…_

_****FIN FLASH BACK****_

Su recuerdo terminó en ese momento que vio regresar a la rubia y su novio para sentarse a descansar después de bailar un buen rato.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡¡Ufffff, estoy súper cansada!! – dijo Candy sentándose

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? – preguntó Anthony quien también se notaba un poco agitado por el baile

- Si, gracias

El rubio llamó al mesero, a quien le hizo una petición de los tragos que querían.

- Veo que te diviertes… - dijo Annie sonriendo

- Bastante la verdad – contestó Candy – lamento que tu…

- No te preocupes – dijo sin darle importancia la morena – después que esté más restablecida podré bailar, además de que Brian me ha prometido acompañarme a divertirme después – guiñó un ojo sonriendo

- Que bien… ¿Y dónde está? – preguntó la rubia

- Fue por un trago, además de que así podrá percatarse por él mismo que no me pongan nada de alcohol a mi bebida…

Pero alguien interrumpió la plática.

- ¡¡Anthony!! – la chillona voz de Elisa se dejó escuchar - ¡¡Vamos a bailar anda!! ¡¡todos los chicos disponibles parecen haber desaparecido!!

- Es que… - iba a contestar Anthony

- ¿¿No te molesta verdad?? – preguntó a Candy

- No lo sé Anthony… - contestó la rubia sin saber qué respuesta darle

- ¡¡Anda, esta música está muy prendida!! – tomó a Anthony del brazo

- Está bien… - contestó al final el rubio

Candy observó a los dos irse hacia la pista, a pesar de todo no le gustaba mucho que Elisa se acercara a él, sabía que en el pasado habían tenido un breve acercamiento mucho antes de que él y ella se conocieran.

- ¿Te diviertes? – escuchó otra voz cerca de ella y volteó, era Susana Marlowe

- Si, gracias… - contestó

- Me da mucho gusto…

La rubia se había sentado cerca de Candy, Annie estaba en esos momentos platicando con Brian que había regresado a la mesa, sentada a dos asientos más alejada de ellas, por lo que quizás no escucharía nada.

- Es muy apuesto tu novio…

- Si…

- Imagino que has de estar enamorada de él…

- Si claro… - contestó Candy

- Quiero decirte algo… - Candy la miró – me he dado cuenta de la atracción que existe entre Terrence y tú, no me molesta…

- Yo… - Candy se sorprendió por aquellas palabras

- No te preocupes, no me molesto por eso, tenemos un acuerdo con Terrence… él no se mete con mi vida y yo no me meto con la suya, es el precio que pagaré por ser duquesa – sonrió con ironía – y me doy cuenta que no tendré problemas contigo, ya que tú tienes novio… además de que creo que no serías capaz de andar con Terrence… - Candy no sabía que contestar – te digo esto para que te des cuenta que no me molesta en lo más mínimo esta situación… - se acercó más a ella de manera que la boca de Susana quedó en la oreja de Candy – pero… quisiera pedirte un enorme favor… - la rubia entonces la miró sin entender – por favor promete que lo harás…

- Yo… no sé…

- Es para que te des cuenta que entre Terrence y yo no hay secretos, él me contó cosas sobre ustedes… - Candy bajó la mirada apenada – pero no te preocupes… no me molesta… por eso es que me animo a pedirte este gran favor…

- ¿Qué…favor…quieres…que haga…? – preguntó titubeante la pecosa

- Me pidió Terrence que si lo podrías ver más tarde… incluso me dijo que yo te llevara…

- No, no hacerlo… - contestó la rubia

- Vamos Candy, no harán nada malo… lo único que quiero es que hablen y le digas de una vez todo lo que tu sientes por él, que se de cuenta que tu no puedes tener absolutamente nada con él… ya que estás totalmente enamorada de tu novio…

- Lo siento, pero no puedo… no debo ir…

- Sé que es muy difícil lo que te estoy pidiendo, pero por favor haz ese favor… por mi… - su mirada azul fingía ruego - así yo estaré más segura que tú y él… no tienen nada más que ver… si me hicieras el gran favor de decirle que no puede haber nada entre ustedes… que no sientes nada, absolutamente nada por él…

- Pero…

- Anda – insistía – te aseguro que no volveré a pedirte este favor nunca más… - en el rostro de la rubia había inocencia

Volteó a mirar donde estaba Anthony, quien estaba bailando con Elisa.

- Está… bien… - contestó titubeante

**Continuará…**

* * *

Pues bueno, aquí está el capítulo que espero les guste.

Como se darán cuenta, el final comienza a perfilarse, sé que he tardado enormidades en publicar, pero quiero tratar de enmendar eso.

Solo pido un gran favor: ténganme paciencia.

¿Qué pasará ahora?

Nota: La canción del comienzo se llama "Without you" es de mi banda favorita X-Japan.


	25. Cap 25

**ADVERTENCIA, **

**VUELVO A REPETIR, REPITO NUEVAMENTE, POR FAVOR, EN ESTE CAPÍTULO HABRÁN SITUACIONES QUE PUEDEN RESULTAR OFENSIVAS, SI ES TU CASO, ABSTENTE DE CONTINUAR LEYENDO.**

**Este fic está enteramente dedicado a una amiga que hace unos años entró en mi corazón y que jamás pudo salir de ahí, una mujer tan especial y de quien, doy gracias a la vida, al destino y a Dios por haberla puesto en mi camino. Nunca la olvidaré... Claide, eres un ángel ahora... donde quiera que estés siempre vivirás entre nosotras...**

**NOTITAS DE MÍ:**

Bueno aquí estoy con otro capítulo más, creo que en esta ocasión tardé más de lo que debí, pero se me ha hecho más complicado continuarlo, ya que he llegado demasiado cansada a casa y a veces lo único que deseo es dormir, por lo que les pido mis más sinceras disculpas por esta situación y espero también me puedan comprender. Lo que si es un hecho, es que este fic no lo abandono, siempre tengo por regla terminarlos, como dice el dicho, Tarde pero seguro.

Como siempre les agradezco todos y cada uno de los correos que amablemente me han hecho llegar a través de los reviews que me regalan por y por el grupo Terrifics, además de los que me envían a mi correo privado, los cuales he tratado de poder contestar, pero hay veces que no lo puedo hacer y pues trato de contestarlos en forma general.

Siempre estaré eternamente agradecida por sus correos, ya que ellos me ayudan mucho y me animan para continuar con esta loca idea y pues de verdad les digo, que espero siempre me puedan regalar un mensaje, son el mejor pago que puedo recibir y me impulsan a seguir hasta el final con esta historia.

Les pido no abandonen esta historia, trataré de todo corazón publicar lo más pronto posible, solo tengan un poco de paciencia y pues espero sus comentarios como siempre.

GRACIAS AMIGAS.

Lizette Rebolledo.

Ahora si, lean…

**Te amo y Te odio**

**Cáp. 25**

**¿A donde puedo ir**

**Después de separarme de ti…?**

**Le pregunto ahora**

**Al tiempo que ya pasó**

**En una noche demasiado larga,**

**Soñé con hacer un viaje,**

**Vi en el cielo de un país lejano,**

**Abracé la soledad**

**Acumula las lágrimas que fluyan**

**En el viento del tiempo,**

**Siente tu suspiro sin fin,**

**Seca tus lágrimas con amor**

**Soledad tu suspiro silencioso**

**Llena un río de lágrimas a través de la noche,**

**Recuerdos… tú nunca me dejaste llorar,**

**Y tú… tú nunca dijiste adiós…**

**A veces las lágrimas cegaron nuestro amor,**

**Perdimos las lágrimas por el camino,**

**Pero nunca pensé que venderías tu alma al destino,**

**Nunca pensé que me dejarías solo…**

**El tiempo a través de la lluvia me ha liberado,**

**Las arenas del tiempo conservaran tu recuerdo,**

**El amor eterno se desvanece,**

**Vivo en tu corazón que no late…**

**Seca tus lágrimas con amor…**

**Seca tus lágrimas con amor…**

**Acumula las lágrimas que fluyan**

**En el viento del tiempo,**

**Devuelve la tristeza sin fin**

**A la rosa azul**

**Seca tus lágrimas con amor…**

**Seca tus lágrimas con amor…**

**Pero nunca pensé que venderías tu alma al destino…**

**Nunca pensé que me dejarías solo…**

**Si me hubieras dicho lo que había en tu mente,**

**Te habría enseñado lo que hay en la mía…**

**Por ahora intentaré vivir para ti y para mí,**

**Trataré de vivir con amor, con sueños…**

**Y para siempre con lágrimas…**

Terry mantenía su vista hacia el lago, en el cual se reflejaba la luna en cuarto creciente, no había nubes que pudieran tapar las estrellas, pero no era eso lo que realmente mantenía ocupada la mente del castaño, sino la plática que había sostenido con su madre en la tarde.

_****FLASH BACK****_

- _Me da mucho gusto que hayas vuelto a tocar el violín… - dijo ella tomando un platito con una taza que contenía un líquido humeante_

- _No he vuelto a tocar… - contestó_

- _¿Pero entonces la música que escuché la otra noche…?_

- _Quizás la imaginaste – levantó sus hombros fingiendo indiferencia_

- _No lo creo hijo… sé lo que significa la música para ti… - dijo ella después de darle un sorbo a su taza – y también sé que debió haber habido una razón muy poderosa que te hizo dejar de tocar…_

- _No hay ninguna razón…_

- _Terry cariño… - lo miró con ternura – no puedes ocultarme las cosas… sé que has pasado muchas dificultades…_

- _No hay nada madre, todo está bien…_

- _Cariño… los sirvientes hablan… no tienes idea de la red de comunicación que existe entre ellos… - continuó hablando Eleanor – Terry escuchaba mirando hacia otro lado – y tampoco tenía la menor idea de que Dobson y Marie, tuvieran una comunicación tan estrecha a pesar de que tu padre y yo vivimos separados… ¡pero bendito sea el Internet y los correos electrónicos…! - lo dijo como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo_

- _¿Dobson y Marie? – alzó las cejas Terry con extrañeza _

- _Si hijo… ¿Quién diría que el valet de tu padre y mi mucama personal fueran tan, cómo decirlo…? ¿Amigos? – sonreía – por lo cual he podido enterarme de muchas cosas… - dejó de sonreír y miró a su hijo con tristeza – sobre todo las que te atañen a ti… desde que naciste te tomaron mucho cariño… - dijo con nostalgia refiriéndose a los sirvientes_

- _No hay nada…_

- _Sé lo que te ocurrió cuando fuiste a América, que yo tuve que salir de urgencia y te dejé en Miami…_

- _No pasó nada…_

- _Sé lo que hizo tu padre…_

- _Ya te dije, no pasó nada… - repitió tercamente_

- _Cariño, no quiero verte así…_

- _Madre estoy bien…_

- _He tenido una plática con tu padre… - dijo de repente Eleanor, el chico no contestó – bueno, si a lo que sostuvimos se le llama plática – dijo con sarcasmo – pero fui muy firme en lo que decidí… solo quiero que sepas que lo hice pensando en ti… - Terry la miró – le dije que te irías conmigo a Londres después de graduarte para que entres a la O.S.L…. de nuevo…_

- _Pero…_

- _Sé que él saboteó tu entrada, y muchas cosas más, así que lo que yo quiero es tu felicidad, pasaría contra quien fuera por lograrlo hijo…_

- _¿El duque estuvo de acuerdo?_

- _Por supuesto que no – sonrió ella – pero no le quedaba de otra…_

_En eso se escucharon unos pasos que interrumpieron su plática._

- _Buenos tardes… - el duque había llegado_

- _Buenas tardes – contestó Eleanor_

_Terry lo que hizo fue levantarse e irse sin decir palabra alguna._

- _¿Qué le sucede a tu hijo? – preguntó Richard_

- _Posiblemente no se siente bien… - contestó Eleanor sin darle importancia, ella sabía muy bien lo que le ocurría al castaño, simplemente no soportaba a su padre._

_****FIN FLASH BACK****_

TOC, TOC…

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por los toques a la puerta de su habitación, fue a abrir, era el mayordomo.

- Señorito… le han traído esto… - le dio un sobre

- Gracias…

El mayordomo con una reverencia se fue y Terry volvió a cerrar la puerta, abrió el sobre, en éste había un papel pequeño con unas cuantas letras, leyendo con un poco de sorpresa su contenido.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mientras tanto en la fiesta que se llevaba a cabo en la casa de verano de Susana continuaba la música y circulando la bebida, haciendo que los invitados se comportaran con más euforia.

Elisa y Anthony continuaban bailando en la pista, pero entonces cambió a unas baladas, muy acorde para las parejas.

- Creo que debemos ir a sentarnos… - dijo Anthony

- ¿Por qué? – lo jaló Elisa de un brazo – anda, solo esta canción bailemos… - le pidió

- Pero…

- Anda… solo una… -

Y sin darle tiempo a responder puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de un abrumado Anthony que no supo como negarse, por lo que puso sus manos en la cintura de la pelirroja, aunque puso su vista hacia donde estaba la rubia, quien no lo veía porque estaba hablando con Susana Marlowe.

- Anthony… Tony… - habló Elisa a su oreja – ¿sabes que te he extrañado mucho?

- Elisa…

- No, no digas nada… sé que ahora estás con… esa… desde que apareció en la familia me dí cuenta que sentiste algo por ella… - Anthony no contestó – yo, a pesar del tiempo no he podido olvidarte…

- Hemos hablado eso muchas veces… - dijo él

- Lo sé, lo sé… pero no puedo evitarlo Tony… - fingió un lloriqueo – es que no dejo de pensar que si ella no hubiera llegado…

- No Elisa, tú sabes bien que entre tú y yo las cosas no hubieran podido funcionar…

- Si hubieran podido funcionar, si no hubiera aparecido Candy, con su carita de tristeza y su falsa dulzura… - lo rebatió haciendo una mueca.

- Sería mejor que nos fuéramos a sentar… - dijo tratando de quitar los brazos de ella de su cuello

- Sé que no te gusta que yo hable mal de tu noviecita… - dijo sin soltarlo

- Por supuesto que no, es mi novia y eso lo tienes que aceptar y sobre todo respetar…

- ¿Y tú crees que ella te respeta? ¿Crees que ha sido sincera contigo? – dijo venenosamente, él la miró frunciendo el ceño – te lo dije la vez anterior ¿recuerdas? – lo miró un momento – ya veo que no… te dije que de quien menos lo esperas vendrá la traición, que Candy no era digna de confiar…

- ¡Estás loca, no sabes lo que estás diciendo! – le dijo ahora con enojo – sé que desde un principio nunca te cayó bien… pero eso no te da derecho a insultarla – comenzó a caminar entre los chicos que estaban bailando

- ¡Espera Anthony! – Elisa lo siguió llamándolo, pero éste no le hacía caso, llegaron hasta la mesa donde habían estado Candy y Susana antes hablando - ¡quiero que te des cuenta que ella no te ama!

- ¡Ella me ama y nada de lo que digas hará que cambie de opinión! – le contestó

Con disimulo miró su reloj Elisa.

- ¡Y lo que debes hacer es aceptar que ella es mi novia y que debes respetarla!

- No voy a respetar a quien te haga daño, ella no es sincera… ¡¡No te ama, ella te engaña!!

Entonces Anthony la tomó de los brazos zarandeándola, en los azules ojos había una furia que nunca había visto Elisa, la cual la sorprendió mucho, ya que no era muy común que Anthony perdiera el control de esa manera.

- ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! – le dijo - ¡Estás furiosa porque tú y yo no pudimos avanzar más en la relación que tuvimos antes de que ella llegara y tú sabes muy bien las razones que tuve para terminar contigo!

- ¡Yo te sigo amando Anthony!

- ¡Tú no amas a nadie, simplemente te gusta divertirte con todo lo que encuentras a la mano! ¡Y no quiero escucharte decir que Candy no me ama y que sobre todo me engaña!

- ¡Es que no te ama! ¿¿Escuchas?? ¡¡Además te engaña!! ¿¿De qué forma quieres que te lo diga??

- ¿Sabes qué Elisa? – le dijo ya con enfado – no había querido llegar hasta esto, pero no me das más opción… - la miró con dureza – no voy a soportar que estés insultando a Candy y que digas cosas que no te consten…

- ¿¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?? – le preguntó de repente

- No digas estupideces… - contestó y caminó para alejarse de ella

- ¡¡Contéstame!! – se puso frente a él tapándole el paso - ¿¿Quieres que te demuestre que ella realmente no te ama, que no es la persona que crees y que la traición vendrá de quien menos lo esperas??

Anthony la miraba con furia en su rostro, respiraba tratando de apaciguar lo que estaba sintiendo dentro de su pecho.

- ¡No necesito que me demuestres nada, yo confío en Candy!

- ¡Oh Anthony, dulce Anthony! – dijo Elisa en tono burlón – definitivamente eres el tonto más tonto que he conocido… - se rió – todo ocurre bajo tus narices y tu no te das cuenta… confías y amas a alguien que no siente lo mismo que tu – Anthony la miraba con enojo – no todos son como tu… confiados y ciegos… ¿sabes? Siento un enorme enojo que se burlen de ti a tus espaldas… - fingía pesar

- ¡Escúchame bien! – la jaló de un brazo acercándola a él – si todo lo que me dices es una mentira, te arrepentirás…

- No lo creo… - sonrió burlona – el que se arrepentirá serás tu, por haberte fijado en esa arribista…

Se soltó con fuerza de él y comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior de la casa de Susana.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Susana iba sonriendo de una manera muy sutil mientras conducía su BMW plateado, observaba de reojo a Candy que iba al lado del copiloto, la chica iba seria, pero el estrujar de sus manos denotaba el nerviosismo del que era presa, y es que con un poco de trabajo, Susana la había convencido de que fueran justo en esos momentos a hablar con Terry.

_****FLASH BACK****_

- _Anda – insistía – te aseguro que no volveré a pedirte este favor nunca más… - en el rostro de la rubia había inocencia_

_Volteó a mirar donde estaba Anthony, quien estaba bailando con Elisa._

- _Yo… - iba a negarse, pero al mirar a Susana, ésta tenía una mirada de infinito ruego, lo cual la convenció - Está… bien… - contestó titubeante _

- _Gracias… - le contestó fingiendo efusividad – vamos entonces… - se levantó la chica_

- _¿Vamos, dónde? – la miró Candy con extrañeza_

- _A hablar con Terrence por supuesto_

- _¿Ahora? – preguntó sorprendida_

- _Si – le contestó la rubia con una sonrisa _

- _Pero es que yo creí que…_

- _¿Acaso ibas a esperar a llegar al colegio?_

- _Eso pensé… además no puedo dejar a Annie… - dijo Candy _

- _¡Cavern! – habló Susana al chico que acompañaba a Annie _

- _Dime… _

- _¿Harías el enorme favor de llevar a Annie sana y salva a su casa? – pidió Susana_

- _¡Por supuesto! – contestó el chico sonriendo_

- _Creo que el problema se ha resuelto – le dijo Susana a Candy – y… ¿Para qué esperar tanto? – le dijo volviéndose a sentar frente a ella y tomó la mano de Candy - además hay algo que no te había dicho por temor a que te negaras…_

- _¿Qué?_

- _Que Terrence está esperándote…_

- _¿Cómo es eso?_

- _Si, verás, esta idea, no solo ha sido mía… Terrence también me había pedido que yo hablara contigo… - Candy la miraba confundida – como verás, la magnitud de la relación tan estrecha que existe entre él y yo…_

_Cada palabra que Susana decía sobre la relación que había entre Terry y ella, le calaba duramente en el corazón a Candy, logrando con ello que se volviera más vulnerable y con inmensas ganas de llorar._

- _Y bueno… - continuaba diciendo Susana – me interesa que nuestra relación funcione de buena manera, así que acepté hablar contigo y pedirte esto… anda vamos… Terrence espera a que vayas y hables con él…_

_Candy ya no dijo más, simplemente se dejó llevar por Susana; y las dos rubias se levantaron, entraron al interior de la casa para llegar a la salida, de ahí Susana pidió a uno de los sirvientes que le llevaran su carro, las dos lo abordaron y se fueron por el camino._

_****FIN FLASH BACK****_

- No sabes cuán agradecida voy a estar contigo por haber accedido a hacer este gran favor…

Comenzó a decir Susana tratando de poner mucho más nerviosa a Candy.

- Realmente eres como Terrence lo dijo… - continuó – recuerda, debes decirle lo que realmente sientes por él… sincérate y abre tu corazón…

Candy trató de sonreír ante aquellas palabras, pero en realidad sentía que en su pecho le faltaba aire, estaba completamente nerviosa por lo que iba a suceder, no sabía que le diría a Terry.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha más velocidad al ver que entraban por el camino que conducía a la casa de Terry.

- Ven…

Susana la guió llevándola hacia un lado de la casa, donde había un camino angosto de piedras, el cual llevaba justo al lago que estaba cercano a la casa, donde sabía que los Granchester tenían un pequeño muelle y en él unos botes.

Candy iba detrás de ella tratando de acostumbrar su vista a la oscuridad por la que iban, cuando vio que a unos metros adelante que alguien estaba parado, al parecer tenía un cigarro en la boca.

Candy volteó a mirar a Susana, pero ésta solo le sonrió y le dio un leve empujón para que caminara hacía donde estaba parado quien se suponía era Terry, iba temblando, estrujando sus manos, pensando en lo que le iba a decir, se detuvo a unos dos metros de él y le habló.

- Terry… - dijo con un leve temblor en la voz

- Candy…

Un silencio… mientras Terry mantenía su cigarro fumando hasta que lo terminó.

- ¿Y bien? – dijo Terry secamente

- No sé como comenzar… - contestó ella, Terry no hablaba la miraba esperando a que continuara hablando – yo… he venido… - titubeaba, dio una bocanada de aire para tomar valor - quiero pedirte que… olvides lo que sucedió entre nosotros… - silencio por parte de él – posiblemente… te he hecho… daño y lo… lamento – silencio – tu debes hacer lo mismo… tu prometida y tu pueden ser felices… - silencio – tu sabes… bien… que entre nosotros… no puede… haber nada…

Silencio, ya no pudo decir más sin poder aguantar más las ganas de llorar, más porque él ni siquiera le contestaba, ni la contradecía, solo sentía de él el más terrible rechazo.

- ¿Es todo? – dijo al fin, Candy asintió, parecía tener dificultad para hablar - ¿Y para decirme algo que siempre me has repetido, me hiciste venir aquí?

- Tú me… pediste que viniera…

- Yo dije claramente que no quería hablar más nada contigo… ¿Ya no lo recuerdas? – dio un resoplido - ¿Sabes qué? Estoy cansado… cansado de escucharte decir lo mismo… - Candy lo miró con tristeza – creí… creí estúpidamente que… al pedirme verte me dirías otra cosa… pero nuevamente vuelves a repetirme la misma basura… - sonrió con amargura y comenzó a caminar para alejarse de ella

Candy lo vio conforme caminaba con las manos metidas en su pantalón, era la imagen de alguien derrotado, la chica trataba de tragar saliva, pero no podía tenía algo que le estaba apretando su cuello, su corazón latía como si quisiera salírsele del pecho, sabía perfectamente que aquel momento era el adiós definitivo de Terry y ella, ahí terminaba la historia entre ellos dos.

**_"Recuerda, debes decirle lo que realmente sientes por él… sincérate y abre tu corazón…"_**

Aquellas palabras dichas por la voz de Susana volvieron a retumbar en su mente.

Muchas imágenes del pasado cruzaron por su mente al ver a Terry mientras se alejaba de ella, las sensaciones que tenía cuando estaba a su lado, era indefinido.

**_"…cada beso dado por él… haré que lo borres… por cada uno de él yo te daré dos hasta hacer que no lo recuerdes… que solo mis besos sean los que dejen huella…"_**

Aquellas palabras… las había dicho Terry… siempre que acababa de besarla era lo que le repetía… ¿entonces eso quería decir que ya no la buscaría, que ya no la besaría?

Dio un paso hacia la dirección de Terry, pero de la nada en su mente se presentó un nombre… _Anthony…_ se detuvo…

- _"¡Dios! ¿qué hacer? _– se preguntaba mentalmente – _"¡no puedo hacerle daño a Anthony…! ¡Él…él es…!"_

Anthony… el solo nombre significaba paz, ternura, tranquilidad, seguridad… amor…

Pero Terry… Terry, él era como si se subiera en una montaña rusa, aquella emoción de no saber que sucedería cuando estaba junto a él… ¿Qué hacer?

**_"…sincérate y abre tu corazón…"_**

- ¡Terry, espera! – lo llamó y corrió para alcanzarlo

Se puso frente a él, su respiración estaba agitada como si hubiera corrido demasiada distancia para alcanzarlo, siendo que apenas había avanzado unos cuantos metros.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó con dureza el chico

- Solo dime… ¿seremos amigos?

Terry la miró por un momento que se hizo eterno.

- ¿Amigos? – sonrió con amargura – no lo creo pecosa… tú y yo no podemos ser amigos… además yo no volveré al colegio…

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Lo que escuchas, no volveré al colegio, me iré a Londres a intentar volver a entrar a la Sinfónica… espero que esta vez no saboteen mi entrada… - dijo con sarcasmo - – es algo que siempre quise hacer, así que espero lograrlo… - dijo mientras Candy escuchaba sin poder comentar nada - …así que como te darás cuenta, no nos volveremos a ver…

- ¿No esperarás a graduarte?

- No… no lo haré, de aquí me iré directamente a Londres con mi madre… por lo que creo que no nos veremos más Candy… como verás no volveré a molestarte… sé feliz y haz feliz a Anthony, se lo merece… y si te hice algún daño, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho… - sonrió y le tomó su rostro con sus dos manos mirándola

- Terry… - sus verdes ojos se aguaron

- Siempre serás lo más bello que he tenido en la vida… - acercó su rostro al de ella y depositó un suave beso en su frente

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de Candy, fue inevitable no poder detenerlas, sentía un dolor tan grande en su corazón por aquello que estaba ocurriendo.

- No lamento lo que sucedió entre nosotros… - dijo cuando la soltó – pero al parecer no fue suficiente para poder estar juntos…

- Terry…

- Ya… - le limpió él las lágrimas – quiero volver a verte sonreír como cuando te conocí…

Candy no podía articular palabra alguna, su garganta parecía tener algo que impedía que pudiera incluso tragar saliva.

- Yo quisiera pedirte un último favor… - dijo él de repente soltándola y mirándola muy serio, la sonrisa se había borrado

- Si claro… - contestó ella

- Dame un beso…

- ¿¿¿Qué??? – contestó con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa

- No volveré a verte, no volveré a molestarte, será la última vez que nos veamos… solo dame un beso por tu voluntad, no lo quiero robado, podría forzarte a dármelo… - sonrió de medio lado - …pero, no lo deseo de esa forma, quisiera que me lo dieras tú… - le decía con voz enronquecida – eso es lo único que quiero llevarme de ti…

- Pero…

- Yo sé que tú también lo deseas… - se acercó a ella, sintiendo sus vibraciones

Candy no contestaba, parecía debatirse dentro de ella miles de emociones que no podía identificar, en los verdes ojos se veía la lucha interna que estaba sosteniendo con ella misma, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que Terry la había acercado a él, una de las manos de él estaba en su nuca, la otra la había apresado por su espalda.

Hasta entonces sus ojos encontraron los de él que parecían hipnotizarla hasta robarle su voluntad, temblaba en los brazos de él esperando lo inevitable, esperando aquellos labios que le habían proporcionado el más dulce placer.

Sintió los labios de él en los suyos, sintió cómo los acariciaba, como se abría paso entre ellos para poder tocar con su lengua la de ella, comenzó a besarla como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Era una gloria sentir nuevamente esa calidez, por lo que no pudo evitar corresponder a aquella caricia, porque lo que él hacía no podía llamarse de otra manera… caricia en su boca, en sus labios, logrando así que el corazón de la rubia bombeara de manera tan rápida que hasta le dolía.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Unos ojos azules miraban con infinito odio aquella acción de la pareja, una rubia escondida entre los árboles no perdía detalle de lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¡¡Malditos sean los dos!! - en sus azules ojos se pintaba un gran odio – les haré pagar una a una cada humillación…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

- Candy… - susurró en los labios de ella

- ¡Maldito seas Terry Granchester por hacerme sentir todo esto! – contestó de igual forma, susurrando, pero no se separaba de él todavía

- Candy… - trató de volver a besarla, pero ella hizo su rostro hacia atrás

- ¡Te odio Terry, te odio! – dijo y trató de zafarse de los brazos de él, pero se lo impidió el castaño - ¡aún a pesar de todo, te odio pero no puedo evitar querer estar contigo, sentirte…! – lo miró con los ojos cristalinos, aguantando el derramar las lágrimas - ¡Suéltame! – le dijo con enojo

- No… - la sentía debatirse entre sus brazos

- ¡Déjame! ¡Ya he cumplido lo que me pediste! – trataba de soltarse,

Pero él era muy fuerte y la apretaba en su pecho, con una de sus manos la apretaba por la nuca impidiendo con ello que pudiera zafarse de sus brazos, la rubia sin querer aspiraba el aroma de él, logrando con ello que sus sentidos se nublaran, se detuvo en su afán de separarse de él, se dejaba abrazar por él, a pesar de todo deseaba sentirse cobijada en los brazos de él… su aroma, aspirarlo, era como cuando regresas a casa después de haber estado lejos de ésta bastante tiempo.

Los labios de Terry volvieron a buscar los de ella, quien no opuso resistencia alguna.

- ¿¿Ves?? ¡¡Te lo dije!!

Aquella voz los hizo separarse rápidamente.

- ¡¡Te dije que no era digna de confiar!! – Elisa estaba parada junto a…

- Anthony… - Candy pronunció el nombre con temblor en su voz

En los azules ojos del rubio había infinidad de emociones, sorpresa, enojo, furia, desilusión… su boca plegada en una línea mientras aspiraba y exhalaba con un poco de agitación, sus manos estaban empuñadas con fuerza, mirando a Terry con un velado resentimiento y a su vez también miraba a Candy con tristeza.

- Anthony yo… - Candy trató de explicar

Pero el rubio levantó una mano haciéndola callar, y se acercó un poco más a ellos, mirando a Terry.

- ¡¡Te dije que te estaban traicionando!! – le gritó Elisa

- Anthony… - habló Candy, pero éste solo la miró con enojo, y se quedó callada

El rubio posaba su mirada en Terry y después en ella, en sus azules ojos parecía ser muy difícil para él esconder su sentimiento. Candy lo miraba con ruego culpable, mientras Terry lo hacia de forma desafiante.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó

Candy abrió la boca para contestar, pero Terry fue más rápido.

- Aquí no hay nada que decir Anthony… - dijo Terry mirando al rubio

- ¡Anthony! – habló Elisa con su voz chillona - ¿¿Acaso vas a permitir…??

- ¡¡Cierra la boca Elisa!! – le gritó Anthony

Dos pares de ojos lo miraron con demasiada sorpresa, Anthony jamás se había descontrolado de esa forma. Solo en los ojos de Terry había seriedad.

- ¿¿Por qué no hay nada que decir?? – se le acercó a Terry

- Porque no hay ninguna explicación… – contestó

- ¿¿No hay explicación?? – alzó la voz y miró a Terry - ¿Y entonces lo que acabo de ver cómo lo llamarías?

- Mala suerte – contestó Terry

- ¿¿Mala suerte?? ¿¿Acaso te burlas de mí??

- Mala suerte, porque no debiste estar aquí en estos momentos – le dijo Terry sarcástico – pero veo que inevitablemente tendrías que haberlo visto… - torció sus labios a modo de dibujar una sonrisa y en sus ojos se pintó una burla

En los azules ojos de Anthony había algo que jamás había visto Terry, furia, ira, resentimiento… ¿odio?

Terry le sostuvo la mirada, era difícil tener que enfrentarse a él, a Anthony su amigo, al único que le demostró amistad sin beneficiarse de eso, todos los que se acercaban solo buscaban ser reconocidos por ser amigos de él, pero Anthony, Anthony había sido más que su amigo, lo había considerado su hermano, esto era lo más difícil de todo, no quería pelear con él, no podía hacerlo, pero tampoco podía permitir que por su culpa Candy pagara las consecuencias.

- ¡¡No te burles de mi Terry!!

- No lo hago… simplemente ¿¿Qué diablos quieres que te diga?? ¿¿Qué la he obligado?? Si… - dijo sosteniendo la mirada al rubio – la he obligado… la he chantajeado, usé todo poder de seducción que poseo… - sonreía burlón – y como te darás cuenta ninguna mujer se me puede resistir…

- ¡¡Hijo de…!! – Anthony se abalanzó a él dándole un golpe que lo hizo dar varios pasos hacia atrás

Candy se tapó la boca ahogando así un sollozo, sus ojos estaban completamente llenos de lágrimas.

Elisa miraba aquella escena sonriendo con maldad, era algo que siempre había esperado ver algún día, desquitarse de los desprecios de Terry y el abandono de Anthony, de igual forma, burlarse del infortunio de Candy.

- ¡¡No puede ser que tú mi amigo!! – decía sin dar crédito - ¡¡Te decías mi amigo!! ¡¡Fui tan estúpido!! – respiraba agitadamente con las manos empuñadas

- No quise que te dieras cuenta que me gustaba tu novia… es muy linda… irresistible… - dijo Terry limpiándose con el dorso la sangre que había salido por su labio

- ¡¡No puedo creer que tú, tú sabías lo que yo sentía por ella, siempre te dije lo importante que era para mi, cuánto te habrás burlado de mí!! ¡¡Fui un estúpido, contándote todo, te creí mi amigo!!

- No debiste hacerlo…

- ¡Eras mi amigo!

- Eso es lo que tu creíste… yo no tengo amigos - dijo Terry levantando su cabeza mirándolo con arrogancia

- ¡¡Eres un…!!

Anthony sintió como la ira circulaba por sus venas, sin poder aguantar más, volvió a levantar su puño hacia Terry. Un golpe más fuerte que el anterior hizo a éste caer hacia atrás.

- ¡Vamos defiéndete! – le dijo el rubio - pero Terry en vez de eso, se levantó sonriendo - ¿desde cuando te has estado burlando de mi?

- No tiene caso que lo quieras saber… - dijo Terry burlón

- ¡¡Dímelo maldita sea!! – volvió a golpearlo, Terry no se defendió de nuevo

Candy llorando, Elisa sonriendo, Terry recibía aquellos golpes sin oponerse, Anthony respiraba agitadamente.

- ¡¡Se burla de ti Anthony!! – decía Elisa disfrutando como una especie de éxtasis

- ¡¡Yo confié en ti!! – le dijo con furia y volvió a golpearlo - ¡¡Defiéndete!!

- No… - contestó Terry

Cada golpe dado a Terry era como si los recibiera Candy, el dolor era equiparable a lo que los dos chicos sentían.

- ¡Eras mi amigo! – otro golpe - ¡¡defiéndete!!

- No lo haré… - otro golpe

- ¡Defiéndete! – le exigía Anthony

- No… lo… haré…

Un golpe más, éste fue más fuerte que los anteriores, que hizo caer a Terry de rodillas, su cabello cubría su rostro, sus brazos estaban caídos, en los nudillos de Anthony había sangre, sangre de Terry. Anthony se disponía a golpearlo nuevamente, pero…

- ¡¡Ya, ya Anthony!! – Candy se interpuso entre los dos con los brazos abiertos a modo de escudo para proteger a Terry

- ¿¿Cómo puedes interponerte?? – le espetó Elisa a Candy - ¡¡Se supone que debes estar del lado de Anthony!! – trataba de jalarla de un brazo para quitarla del medio

- ¡¡Suéltame!! – le gritó Candy y volvió a ponerse de nuevo entre el rubio y el castaño

- ¡No puedo creer que tú lo estés defendiéndolo…! – Anthony la miró con dolor

- Déjalo… - le pidió Candy mirándolo con ruego

- ¿¿Acaso también tú aceptabas que él…?? – el rubio – ¡¡No lo puedo creer!!

- ¡No, no era así! – quería tratar de sonar convincente, pero el rubio no podía aceptarlo

- ¿¿¿Cómo pudiste haber estar conmigo y también estar con él???

- Yo la obligué… - nuevamente la voz de Terry se escuchó detrás de Candy, logrando con ello acallar lo que se disponía a decir, éste se había levantado ya, limpiando con el dorso de su mano hilillos de sangre de sus comisuras – yo la chantajeaba para que pudiera estar conmigo…

- ¡¡Eres un…!! – Anthony se abalanzó hacia él con el puño dispuesto a golpearlo

- ¡No Anthony!

Candy se interpuso cerrando sus ojos esperando el impacto del golpe que iba dirigido a Terry, pero no sintió nada, abrió sus ojos y el puño de Anthony estaba a milímetros de su rostro; en la mirada del rubio se congregaban miles de emociones.

- Este golpe iba dirigido a él… ¿acaso ibas a ser capaz de recibirlo por él? – la miró con incredulidad - Yo te amaba… - le dijo con dolor – te di todo lo que soy…

- Lo… siento… - los verdes ojos estaban anegados en llanto

- ¿Cómo pudiste…?

- Vamos Anthony, no vale la pena que pases todo esto por una tipa como ésta… - dijo Elisa acercándose

Lo tomó de un brazo y el rubio se dejó llevar por la pelirroja, quien volteó a mirar primero a Candy y después a Terry con una sonrisa llena de burla y triunfo.

Al fondo de aquella escena entre los árboles, semioculta Susana veía con una sonrisa lo que estaba sucediendo.

Candy no sabía explicarse lo que sentía en aquellos momentos, dio un paso adelante como si fuera a ir detrás de Anthony, quería explicarle, contarle todo lo que había sucedido entre Terry y ella, pero si lo hiciera, no hubiera valido la pena que el castaño se hubiera culpado de todo para evitar que ese pasado saliera a relucir en aquel momento.

- Ve tras él… - escuchó a su espalda – podrás explicarle… él te creerá… - Candy no volteaba

Bajó su rostro, como si no quisiera ver cuando Candy se alejara para ir detrás de Anthony, apretó sus ojos cuando escuchó los pasos de ella alejándose.

- No… - escuchó Terry y levantó su cabeza, ahí estaba ella – él en estos momentos nada de lo que yo diga le hará cambiar lo que él piensa… – sonrió tristemente y comenzó a limpiarle el rostro con un pañuelo que traía y que mojó en el lago que estaba cerca de ahí

- Si lo hará… te ama…

- Ahora no me hará caso… - no borraba su sonrisa a pesar de que se sentía muy mal, estaba limpiándole el rostro con suavidad en la comisura de sus labios, uno de éstos estaba roto

- Creo que empeoré las cosas… ¿verdad? - dijo

- Hablaré con él después… por ahora creo que no es buena idea que yo me acerque a él… anda, te acompaño a su casa… - le ayudó a levantarse

- Definitivamente estos golpes me dolerán después… - dijo sonriendo

No comentaron nada más mientras entraban a su casa, el brazo de Terry iba encima de los hombros de Candy, ésta igual lo abrazaba por la cintura, sintiendo el calor de ambos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En casa de Susana seguía la fiesta, la cual ya había subido de tono, varias parejas se veían en algunas partes del jardín besándose mientras otras estaban alcoholizadas haciendo desmanes.

Pero Elisa y Anthony no se quedaron en donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta, donde la música continuaba escuchándose y el alcohol continuaba circulando, subieron por las escaleras principales de la casa hacia las recamaras, en los pasillos también había parejas que estaban igualmente acariciándose y besándose aprovechando la poca iluminación, el estado anímico en el cual se encontraba el rubio era tal, que no le importaba lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, cosa que aprovechó la pelirroja, quien lo condujo como si fuera un débil cordero hasta su propia habitación.

Éste se dejó caer en uno de los sillones que había ahí cerrando sus ojos, ni siquiera había notado la decoración del lugar, en donde se alardeaba el alto nivel económico que la familia Marlowe tenía.

- Toma, necesitas esto… - dijo la pelirroja extendiéndole un vaso con un liquido ámbar

- No, no lo creo… - se estaba rehusando

- Si, si lo necesitas, después de este momento que acabas de pasar… anda… - le insistió

El rubio tomó el vaso y de un solo trago, pasó todo el contenido por su garganta, sintió como aquel líquido le quemaba.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Elisa

- Que no puedo entender cómo pudo haber pasado esto…– preguntó mirando hacia un punto

- No deberías pensar en eso, no vale la pena… - dijo Elisa volviendo a llenar el vaso – por fin me creíste… no lo hiciste cuando te lo advertí la vez anterior que "esa" no era digna de ser tu novia

- ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo, cómo pudo aceptarlo? – preguntaba con un desconcierto

- Ellos se veían desde hace mucho… - le dijo Elisa volviendo a servirle, ya iban 3 copas – yo te lo advertí…

- Pero es que ella me decía que me amaba…

- ¿Te lo dijo realmente? – dijo fingiendo sorpresa - ¿Y aún así se veía a escondidas con Terry? ¡Lo que puede verse en el mundo! – sonrió – además… no fui la única que los vio… solo que nadie dijo nada para no lastimarte…

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – dijo con incredulidad

- No pienses en eso ya… toma… - volvió a servirle otra copa

Anthony se sentía aturdido no solo por el alcohol que estaba tomando, sino más por lo que Elisa le estaba diciendo, las mentiras que ésta decía iban logrando el cometido que había esperado.

El rubio la tomó, ya no sentía que el líquido ámbar le quemara la garganta, ahora se resbalaba muy suavemente, Elisa sonreía ante aquello.

- ¿Por qué? – decía él - ¿viste que iba a recibir el golpe que iba dirigido a él? – aun con incredulidad lo decía mientras miraba su mano

- Ella no era la mujer adecuada para ti…

Elisa estaba sentada muy junto a él, con la botella de whiskey, pasó discretamente uno de sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza del rubio y comenzó a acariciarle sus cabellos. Anthony ya se sentía un poco mareado por el alcohol ingerido, cierto era que él no acostumbraba a beber más que una o dos copas, nunca se había embriagado, cosa que Elisa sabía y se aprovechaba de esto.

- Tu no merecías que te trataran de esta forma… - acercó sus labios por el cuello de Anthony, volvió a echarle más líquido a su vaso, el cual se tomó el rubio – tu eres un hombre muy apuesto, podrías tener la mujer que tu quisieras… - con sus labios acariciaba el cuello de Anthony, entremetía sus dedos por el cabello de éste – yo no he podido olvidarte Tony… - dijo Elisa deslizando su boca por la mandíbula de él hasta acercarse a sus labios

- No lo sé Elisa… - dijo él – Candy...

- No hablemos de ella… - su lengua acarició los labios de él, quien entrecerró sus ojos

- Pero es que yo la amo…

- Ella a ti no, te aseguro que en estos momentos está con Terry curando sus heridas… - la boca de la pelirroja atrapó la del rubio comenzando a besarlo

- No… espera… - dijo él moviéndose un poco

- ¿Acaso no te pesa el darte cuenta que ella no te quiso, que solo jugó contigo? – lo miraba con enojo

- Es que…

- ¡Solo imagínala en los brazos de Terry haciéndola suya, ella seguro está disfrutando, mientras tú aquí estás lamentándote por esa zorra! – dijo con cizaña

- ¡Cállate!

- ¡Anda, corre a rogarle, ve a humillarte! – le gritó Elisa - ¡Me doy cuenta que te gustan mujercitas que otro desecha! – Anthony estaba demasiado confundido por las palabras de Elisa, era verdad, imaginarla, los besos de ella dándoselos a Terry – Anthony… - Elisa demasiado lista, sabía que tenía que aprovechar este momento de titubeo del rubio y cambió su táctica, se acercó a él y puso con suavidad sus manos en el pecho de éste – Tony… yo aún siento muchas cosas por ti… - él no hizo ademán de separarla, parecía estar perdida su mente en otro lugar – déjame estar a tu lado en estos momentos… déjame consolarte… - acarició su rostro

Anthony la miró, en sus ojos azules había desilusión, como si no hubiera nada que valiera la pena, lo cual Elisa tomó a ventaja, y con suavidad se acercó a su rostro y comenzó a besarlo, quiso rechazarla, pero entonces en su mente se presentaron las imágenes de Terry y Candy besándose, entonces… le correspondió.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Terry…

- ¿Por qué no te defendiste? – preguntó Candy a Terry cuando le estaba limpiando la sangre de las heridas en su rostro

- No iba a pelear con él… además me lo merecía… - sonrió con amargura

- Debiste dejar que le explicara… que le contara…

- No, eso hubiera sido más cruel…

- Pero tú eso era lo que querías que hiciera – dijo ella – me presionabas para hacerlo…

- Si, pero aunque me cuesta reconocerlo, siempre tuviste razón, no podría hacerle daño a él… aunque en estos momentos creo que no hubiera sido tan doloroso saberlo y no habernos visto…

Candy con cuidado limpiaba las heridas de Terry, en una de sus cejas se le había hecho una cortada, aunque no era muy profunda, le dejaría una marca después, lo cual le daría un aspecto más sexy al castaño.

- ¡Auch! – dijo al sentir ardor en la herida de la ceja – definitivamente serías una "buena enfermera" – dijo sarcástico

- No te quejes y aguántate…

- ¿Por qué me pediste que nos viéramos Candy? – preguntó después de unos segundos en silencio

- ¿Yo? – contestó la rubia – yo no te lo pedí… tu fuiste el que quería hablar conmigo…

- No, no es así… - y entonces, como si de pronto se le ocurriera algo, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, se dio una palmada en la frente y se levantó del sillón donde había estado sentado - ¡No pude haber sido tan imbécil! – caminó de un lado a otro por la habitación

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¡Todo esto fue preparado! ¡Maldita sea!

- Pero ¿cómo pudo...? – ella igualmente entendió a su vez que era lo que Terry había deducido

- Mira… - le tendió una nota que estaba arrugada

Candy la leyó, la nota decía:

**_"Necesito hablar contigo, te espero a las 11 p.m. a la orilla del lago._**

**_Candy."_**

- Yo no escribí esto… - le dijo

- ¡He sido un completo imbécil! – repitió – pero es que cuando leí la nota… pensé…

- Entonces… - comenzó a decir ella – ¿entonces tú nunca pediste hablar conmigo…?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – contestó enojado - ¡Yo había sido claro la última vez, no quería tener ningún acercamiento contigo! – Candy a pesar de todo, no pudo evitar sentir un malestar en su pecho al escucharle decir eso - ¿Quién te dijo que yo quería hablar contigo?

- Tu pro… tu - titubeaba – tu prometida…

- ¡Debí imaginarlo! – dio un golpe a una cómoda cercana – ¡Debí haber esperado esto! ¡Maldita!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Los besos en aquella habitación habían subido ya de tono, Elisa acariciaba en todo el cuerpo de Anthony logrando así con caricias atrevidas encender la pasión en el rubio, en el que ayudado por el grado de alcohol que estaba en su sangre también el grado de excitación había crecido, por lo que no estaba muy consciente de cuando las ropas fueron cayendo poco a poco hasta quedar completamente desnudos, cayeron en la cama.

Elisa continuaba aprovechando el estado de Anthony, besaba cada parte de su cuerpo, su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen, hasta que con su boca atrapó el miembro erecto de éste, y con movimiento rítmico que subía y bajaba sin sacarlo de su boca, arrancaba gemidos roncos que salían desde lo más profundo del rubio.

La más pura lujuria era lo que la pelirroja estaba usando para encender lo mejor que podía a Anthony, quien hacía lo suyo también tocando a Elisa.

Besaba uno a uno los senos de ella, los besos eran muy pasionales, ella empujó a Anthony que quedó acostado, frente a ella, con actitud felina se fue acercando a él hasta llegar donde quería, abrió sus piernas, sintió el miembro erecto de él en la entrada de su feminidad y lentamente se fue dejando caer, sentía como entraba dentro de ella, comenzando así un vaivén de sube y baja, Elisa veía el rostro de Anthony mirando como disfrutaba, mientras ella sonreía con triunfo al tener a Anthony como lo había querido, había logrado ganarle a Candy.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En la habitación de Terry…

- Pero entonces… - Candy trató de hablar

- Bajé la guardia – Terry la interrumpió sin escuchar que ella había hablado – esa zorra nos tendió una trampa… si no hubiera estado yo tan… - lo siguiente lo pensó en su mente – _"tontamente pensando en ti…"_

Se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia fuera, en el lago brillaba la luna que se dibujaba en la oscuridad del cielo, el espectáculo era relajante, pero en aquellos momentos lo que menos sentía Terry era estar entrando en un estado de relajación.

- Pero ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? – preguntó Candy – ella y tú están de nuevo juntos, no había necesidad…

- Ella y yo no estamos juntos… - contestó después de varios minutos de silencio

- Ella dijo…

- Lo que haya dicho son mentiras… - la interrumpió

Candy calló, su mente volvió a recordar todo lo que Susana Marlowe le dijo en la fiesta, todas las palabras que usó, no podía ser posible que se haya dejado engañar de esa forma, le creyó, le creyó todas y cada una de las cosas que le había dicho, había querido creerle.

Además no solo Susana lo había dicho, igualmente Elisa y casi todos habían dado a entender que Terry y Susana habían vuelto a reanudar su relación, incluso, Terry mismo se lo había dado a entender, o al menos eso es lo que ella sintió… ¿o se había equivocado?

- Desde el momento en que yo terminé con ella la primera vez… - habló interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – no he vuelto a tener relación alguna con ella

- Yo creí…

- Creíste como siempre lo que tú querías…

Un sonido se escuchó…

El celular de Terry estaba sonando, éste lo tomó y vio de quien se trataba.

- Es Anthony… - dijo con pesadumbre,

- Déjame hablar con él… - pidió ella

- Pero…

- Por favor… - Candy lo miró con ruego y él le tendió el aparato – Anthony… - contestó al celular

- _"¡Pero esto si es una gran sorpresa! – _dijo una voz de mujer – _aunque sabía que te encontraría ahí con Terrence…"_

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó ella sin reconocer momentáneamente la voz

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Terry acercándose a ella

- _"Soy Elisa…"_

- ¿Por qué tienes el celular de Anthony? – preguntó Candy

- _"Es muy sencillo… Anthony está aquí conmigo…" – _dijo, su voz sonaba divertida, Candy sintió que el piso se abría a sus pies

- ¿Elisa…? ¿qué diablos…? – Terry le quitó el celular a Candy

- _"Me doy cuenta que no pierdes el tiempo… tan rápido lograste que "esa" esté contigo"_

- ¿Dónde está Anthony? – preguntó Terry con enojo - ¡Ponlo al teléfono!

- _"No creo que esté en condiciones de contestar por el momento…"_ - dijo la pelirroja riendo, Terry no supo qué contestar

- ¡Dile a Anthony que tome el teléfono, sino…!

- _"¿Sino qué? – _preguntó con voz desafiante, riendo a carcajadas inmediatamente – _no puedo creer que aún después de lo que le has hecho a Anthony pienses que quiera hablar contigo… además… Anthony en estos momentos está dormido… - _Terry abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, Candy lo miraba con tristeza – _él… es tal como lo recordaba siempre, muy pasional… pero muy dulce, demasiado dulce para mi… pero no importa… él está en… mi cama ahora… aunque a quien me gustaría tener también es a ti, he escuchado que eres un amante muy pasional… no pierdo las esperanzas aún…"_

- ¡Eres una…!

- _"¡No lo soy tanto como la hipócrita de Candy! – _dijo – _que estuvo jugando con los dos… tenía a Anthony y te tenía a ti… ¿Quién se cree que es para tener a dos de los cuatro reyes cuando yo no he tenido a ninguno? Que me sigue interesando tenerte a ti también… Anthony desde antes era mío, así que lo he recuperado…" – _se escuchó una carcajada antes de que colgara la chica

- ¡Maldita zorra! – Terry aventó el celular a su cama

- ¿Qué te dijo? – la voz apagada de Candy se escuchó a su espalda, Terry no contestó – por favor dime…

- No te preocupes, Anthony está bien… - le mintió

- ¿Por qué Elisa tenía su celular?

- Posiblemente lo tomó sin que él se diera cuenta… - le sonrió tranquilizándola – y quiso hacerte pasar un mal rato…

Pero la rubia algo presentía, ya que no le había gustado el que Elisa y Anthony estuvieran juntos, porque sabía de lo que era capaz la pelirroja, le llenaría de muchas dudas la cabeza al rubio, y podría decirle muchas mentiras que posiblemente en el estado en que se encontraba Anthony, las podría terminar creyendo.

Terry observaba a la rubia y su debate interno, se daba perfecta cuenta que ella sospechaba, pero no le diría la verdad, no por el momento.

- Te aseguro que todo está bien… - volvió a decirle Terry

- Quizás tengas razón – sonrió ella sin mas remedio y lo miró, sus ojos se encontraron y fue muy difícil desviar la mirada, un silencio acompañaba el ambiente, el cual fue roto por ella – creo… creo que debo irme…

- Si… te llevaré…

- No, caminaré a través del bosque…

- Con mayor razón debo acompañarte… espera un momento… - le dijo y se metió por otra puerta

Mientras la rubia cuando se quedó sola, se asomó por la ventana de Terry, la cual tenía una panorámica esplendida del lago y parte de la ciudad, observó que también de ahí había una vista hacia su casa, justo del lago donde se encontraba su recamara.

- Perdón… -escuchó decir a Terry – pero quería quitarme la ropa que traía, estaban un poco sucias… - Candy lo miró, se veía muy apuesto aún a pesar de los golpes que ya se le estaban hinchando en la cara.

- Tienes una bonita vista… - dijo ella volviendo a mirar por la ventana

- Si, aquí me siento – señaló en el marco inferior de la ventana – y observo todo, las luces de la ciudad se alcanzan a ver…

- Si… creo que tu casa es la que tiene mejor ubicación de las demás…

Terry se encaminó a la puerta y la abrió, dando paso a Candy para que saliera, caminaron hacia las escaleras, pero entonces otra puerta del pasillo se abrió, era...

- Archie… - dijo Candy

El de cabello marrón no se veía muy contento que digamos, sus ojos mostraban la seriedad y un poco de molestia al verla junto con Terry.

- ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo Candy? – dijo

- Te espero abajo… - dijo Terry alejándose

La rubia y el de ojo marrón entraron a la habitación de éste, que ya caminaba sin ayuda de la muleta.

- Me da gusto que estés mejor… - dijo ella

- ¿Qué hacías en la habitación con Terry? – preguntó de tajo

- … - no supo que contestar

- ¿Acaso lo sabe Anthony? – preguntó, de nuevo no supo que contestar la rubia bajando la mirada – ya veo… no lo sabe ¿Te das cuenta de lo que sucederá si Anthony se entera que has estado en la habitación de Terry?

- No pasará nada… - contestó al fin

- Candy… - se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros – me he dado cuenta de las intenciones de Terry… - ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa – él es mi amigo… pero Anthony también lo es, aparte de ser mi primo, y tú… tú eres también mi amiga y mi prima y te quiero mucho… por lo que no quisiera que ninguno ¿entiendes? Que ninguno saliera lastimado…

- No te preocupes Archie… solucionaré todo…

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- Te lo prometo – le sonrió tranquilizadora – ahora tengo que irme, ya es tarde…

- Creo que nos iremos en forma separada, por razones que sabes, no puedo irme con ustedes… - los sabían a que se refirió Archie – así que nos veremos en el colegio

- De acuerdo… hasta entonces…

Archie le dio un beso en la frente, se despidieron y Candy salió por la puerta de la habitación, en cuanto ella se fue, en el rostro del de cabellos marrón apareció una incertidumbre.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Candy dormitaba en el avión, a pesar de que se sentía muy cansada, no podía conciliar el sueño, demasiadas emociones y confusiones que había vivido en todo este mes vivido en la ciudad de Dundee, evitaban que pudiera tener un poco de paz mental.

La plática que había sostenido con Terry el último día que lo vio, la dejó mucho más inquieta, no sabía como comportarse ni que pensar de ello.

_*****Flash Back ******_

- _Creo que hasta aquí te dejo… - dijo Terry, habían llegado a unos cuantos metros de la entrada de la casa de campo de los Andrey – y yo aquí me despido…_

- _¿Entonces no volverás al colegio? – preguntó ella_

- _No… como te dije antes, volveré con mi madre a Londres, intentaré entrar a la Sinfónica…_

- _Pero tu graduación…_

- _No importa, de cualquier forma el duque arreglará que mi titulo me sea entregado y de que me he graduado con honores… - dijo sonriendo con cinismo _

- _Entonces… ¿aquí nos despedimos? – preguntó ella _

- _Si… _

_Candy quería decir muchas cosas, pero no salía nada de su boca._

- _Realmente no me arrepiento de todo lo que te he hecho desde que nos volvimos a encontrar – le dijo mirándola con intensidad, las mejillas de Candy se pintaron al recordar las veces que tuvieron relaciones – y nunca te he mentido en lo que he sentido… pero… - la miraba como si quisiera traspasarla_

- _¿Pero…?_

- _Creo que algo entre tú y yo no podría ser posible ya… _

- _"¿Por qué?" – la pregunta se formuló en la mente de la rubia_

- _Te he hecho mucho daño y lo único que he logrado es que sientas hacia mi lo contrario que yo deseaba que sintieras… nunca logré arrancarte las palabras que yo quería escuchar… - sonrió con amargura – así que lo mejor es esto, alejarme de ti en definitiva…_

- _Yo…_

- _No, no digas nada… - puso sus dedos en los labios de ella – no quiero que intentes decir cosas que no sientes… lo único que lamento es que en este transcurso, herí a un amigo… dile por favor que lo siento mucho, o no, mejor no le digas nada… _

_Ella estaba callada con su mirada al césped no podía sostener la de él, no sabía que decir, Terry calló también._

_De pronto sintió en sus mejillas dos manos que la levantaban con suavidad, se encontró con una mirada de ojos azules muy diferente a otros azules que semejaban el cielo, tembló al ver como él se iba acercando a su rostro poco a poco, cerró sus ojos, entreabrió sus labios, pero nunca sintió nada, volvió a abrir sus ojos y Terry la estaba observando, en sus azules ojos miles de sentimientos se podían adivinar, se perdió en aquella mirada que parecía un mar tempestuoso que amenazaba con tragarla._

- _Adiós Candy… _

_Y así sorpresivamente como la había tomado de su rostro, la soltó y se dio media vuelta, caminando por el sendero por el cual habían llegado._

_Candy solo se quedó parada, no supo que hacer, aunque su corazón latía de forma desenfrenada y una parte de ella quiso ir detrás de él, la otra parte la hacía detenerse._

_*****Fin Flash Back *****_

Volteó a mirar a Annie, quien iba a su lado dormida, mientras que en dos asientos más adelante iba su hermano en compañía de Karen Klaise, se habían hecho muy unidos, eso le daba mucha alegría a Candy, ya que veía muy contento a Albert.

Sabía que Stear, Patty y Archie viajarían en el siguiente vuelo, por obvias razones, no habían querido irse con ellos en este, así que los vería en el Colegio.

De Anthony no había tenido ninguna noticia, no lo vio ni lo escuchó llegar la noche cuando había sucedido el problema, en la mañana tampoco escuchó nada, aunque había pegado la oreja a la puerta de su recamara, no escuchó sonidos de movimiento alguno.

Tampoco quiso preguntarle a Albert, pero sabía que él se había dado cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, ya que solo la miró con interrogación, ella solo bajó la mirada y entró por la puerta que la llevaría a abordar el avión.

Aún a pesar de todo lo sucedido con Terry, no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido con Anthony… sabía que a pesar de todo había cometido un error al aceptar el beso de Terry, pero ¿cómo podía imaginar que él se aparecería? Y aunque lo estuvo buscando para explicarle lo sucedido, no pudo localizarlo, incluso cuando intentó llamarle al celular, éste estaba apagado y aunque estuvo esperando a que llegara a casa nunca lo vio.

Pero había algo que la tenía intrigada y era la llamada que había hecho Elisa del celular de Anthony… ¿Cómo es que logró usarlo? ¿Por qué Anthony lo permitió? ¿Y qué fue lo dijo Elisa que a Terry no le había gustado?… tenía muchas interrogantes.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Candy se dejó caer en su cama, las maletas las había dejado a un lado sin tener deseos de deshacerlas, lo único que quería era descansar, el viaje había sido cansado y el trayecto hasta el colegio un poco más.

Tuvieron que esperar en el Aeropuerto de Edimburgo porque había tormenta, por lo que el viaje se hizo más tardado.

El arribo de de los alumnos de ese colegio continuaba, escuchaba la algarabía de las chicas en los pasillos, sus voces emocionadas por verse, alguno que otro comentario referente a los lugares donde estuvieron.

Cerró sus ojos, trataba de no hacer caso a nada aunque sabía que en alguna hora todo quedaría en silencio, fue inútil, ya que su mente continuaba dando vueltas el problema que había tenido con Anthony, necesitaba hablar con él, posiblemente los chicos ya habían llegado al colegio.

Se levantó y se asomó por su ventanal, pero una desilusión se pintó en su rostro porque en los ventanales del edificio que se veía frente al suyo estaban apagadas, en una de ellas estaba la habitación de Anthony, por hoy no podía ir a verlo para hablar con él.

Casi a punto de cerrar su cortina inevitablemente su vista se dirigió a otro de los ventanales, sabía que esa habitación iba a estar vacía, sin poder evitarlo, la tristeza la invadió.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Al siguiente día Candy salió de su habitación, con su bolso con los libros que tocaban para las clases de hoy, iba en uno de sus hombros, tenía presente en su mente que en la primera oportunidad hablaría con Anthony, quizás en el almuerzo lo hiciera.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Las primeras clases fueron tranquilas, aunque cuando entró al salón de clases, percibió que varias chicas la miraban de manera extraña, siguiéndola hasta que se sentó en su pupitre, la única que le sonrió amistosamente fue Patty, porque Annie estaba dándole la espalda porque platicaba con el grupito de Elisa.

Sonó el timbre anunciando la hora del almuerzo.

- ¿No irás al comedor? – preguntó Patty

- Si ¿Annie vendrás? – la aludida solo asintió

Caminaron las tres por los pasillos, aunque iba platicando con Patty notó algo raro, las chicas que circulaban a sus lados, cuchicheaban entre ellas mientras la miraban, algunas con desapruebo, algunas otras la miraban despreciativamente, otras con burla, a lo cual ella no entendía la razón.

Cuando entraron al comedor fue peor, ya que todos los alumnos voltearon a mirarlas, en especial a Candy, no se escuchaba mas sonido que las pisadas de las chicas mientras caminaban para tomar sus charola, Patty notó algo extraño, pero no comentó nada, Annie por su parte iba más callada que de costumbre, se sirvieron su respectivo almuerzo y se dirigieron a su mesa, aunque Candy trataba de aparentar normalidad, algo en el ambiente le decía lo contrario, porque se dio cuenta que Patty estaba desconcertada y Annie estaba muy callada, como si algo ocultara. Se sentaron y comenzaron a comer.

- ¿Y cómo estuvo el viaje? – preguntó Candy a Patty

- Estuvo tranquilo… - contestó, pero como si alguna manera, ser el centro de las miradas de todos ahí en el comedor le molestara, interrumpió su charla para preguntar - ¿alguna de ustedes sabe que sucede?

- No… - dijo Annie sin mirarlas

Se escuchaban pláticas por lo bajo de los demás alumnos en el comedor, pero volvieron a callar al escuchar que la puerta volvía a abrirse y una desagradable voz se dejó escuchar:

- No comprendo cómo puedes tener el atrevimiento de haber regresado al colegio después de lo que hiciste… - dijo dirigiéndose a Candy - con toda la intención del mundo alzaba la voz

Candy volteó a mirar, Patty también, solo Annie continuaba con la cabeza baja mirando su comida.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡No te hagas la tonta! – se acercó a ella - ¡Por tu culpa Anthony ya no está en el colegio!

- ¿¿Cómo dices?? – se levantó encarando a Elisa - ¿Cómo es que Anthony no está? – y volteó a mirar a Patty

- Ayer llegó con nosotros a Londres… no sé que haya sucedido… - explicó Patty desconcertada por la noticia

- ¿Lo ves? – Elisa la miró con desagrado – Anthony se ha ido del colegio por lo que le hiciste…

- ¡Yo no hice nada!

- ¿Ah no? – Elisa sonrió malévolamente - ¿No te encontró en brazos de Terrence Granchester? – Candy palideció ante aquella aseveración no pudo contestar nada – ¡¡por tu culpa Anthony se ha ido!!

- ¡No, no es verdad yo lo hubiera sabido!

- ¿Si? ¿Estás segura? – se acercó a ella - ¿Estás segura que Anthony te hubiera siquiera hablado después de lo que le hiciste? ¿Merecerías tener esa deferencia? – Candy la miraba con seriedad – no puedo entender que pudo haber visto en ti Anthony… - dijo con desprecio – una dama de establo que trató de escalar socialmente… pero su bajo origen la traiciona… - dijo burlona

Y se dio la vuelta dejándola parada con todas las miradas puestas en ella, Candy solo mantenía sus manos empuñadas, aguantando las ganas de salir huyendo de aquel lugar.

- Candy… - Patty le puso una mano en su hombro

La rubia se volteó y trató de sonreír, pero solo una mueca apareció en sus labios.

- Todo está bien… - dijo sin sentarse, miró a Annie, quien tenía la mirada baja - ¿Tú lo sabías? – le preguntó a la morena, la miró y en sus ojos azules había una pena – y no me lo dijiste… - dijo con desconsuelo

- ¿Qué querías que te dijera? – preguntó desafiante

- Creí que éramos amigas además de primas… - le dijo

- ¿Acaso tú has confiado en mí? – preguntó Annie - ¿Verdad que no? ¿Entonces por qué tengo que contarte lo que me cuentan a mí? Además ellas son mis amigas…

- ¿Tus amigas? Ellas no son tus amigas… no puedo creer que tú…

- ¿Sabes qué? – interrumpió Annie levantándose – creo que tienen razón, que tú solamente has jugado con Anthony, ya que al haber visto que Terrence se convertirá en duque, lo perseguiste y se lo has estado tratando de arrebatar a Susana Marlowe y te valiste de… - se calló - ¿Qué acaso no tienes un poco de vergüenza? – dijo y se fue dejando a Candy y Patty solas

Candy con desconcierto no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de su prima Annie, habían crecido juntas, siempre habían estado juntas desde mucho antes que la mamá de ésta muriera, la consideraba su hermana, de cualquiera hubiera podido esperar esos reproches, menos de ella.

- No te preocupes, seguramente ha entendido mal las cosas… - dijo Patty a su lado

- Yo… - dijo titubeante y volteó a mirar a su alrededor

Hasta en ese momento se dio cuenta que todas las personas que se encontraban en el comedor habían sido espectadores de todo lo que Elisa y Annie le dijeron y la observaban y murmuraban.

Sin poder soportarlo más, se dirigió a la puerta del comedor, no hizo caso al llamado de Patty, lo único que quería era escapar de ahí, de todo, de todas las miradas acusadoras.

Salió corriendo del lugar, cruzó los pasillos, su vista iba un poco cegada por las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, por lo que no se dio cuenta con quien estaba a punto de chocar.

- ¡Oh lo siento! – dijo con voz llorosa

- ¿Candy? – ella lo enfocó mejor, era…

- ¡Archie!

- ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó

- ¡Oh Archie…! – y lo abrazó

- Tranquila… - le habló con voz suave – cálmate… - le acariciaba la cabeza rubia – ven, vamos a otro lado…

Caminaron hasta llegar a una parte del colegio cercano a la Torre, era un claro pequeño en esa parte cubierta con árboles y arbustos, donde podrían platicar sin ser vistos o molestados, ella se recargó en uno de los árboles, Archie la miraba esperando a que hablara.

- Yo… ¿Tú sabías que Anthony…? - preguntó

- ¿Qué no volvió al colegio?

- ¡Lo sabías!

- Si, desde que nos retrasamos en Edimburgo... él cambió su boleto de destino… - dijo Archie

- ¿No le dijo a Albert?

- No… dijo que se lo comunicaría cuando llegara a América, sería difícil poderlo ubicar mientras viajara y trajera el celular apagado… nos hizo prometer que guardaríamos el secreto

- ¡Dios! – se sentó en el césped, pareciera que sus piernas no podrían sostenerla

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Candy? – preguntó Archie – él no quiso contarnos nada

- ¡Es que…! – se tapó el rostro con las dos manos y comenzó a llorar, Archie se arrodilló frente a ella

- No sé que haya sucedido entre tú y Anthony, pero debió haber sido muy grave, porque no se despidió de ti…

- Debí haber hablado con él… - dijo ella desconsolada

- No puedo entender qué ha sucedido… Anthony no quiso decirnos nada a Stear y a mi… y luego Terry decide no regresar al colegio y ahora Anthony… - Candy no dijo nada, por sus mejillas se deslizaban las lágrimas - ¿Acaso pasó algo entre Terry y tú? – no contestó, solo cerró sus ojos y bajó su rostro – me gustaría saber por ti lo que realmente sucedió…

- ¿Tú has creído lo que dice Elisa?

- Sé de lo que puede ser capaz Elisa, por eso me gustaría saber lo que sucedió por tu boca…

- Es… muy… largo de contar…

- Entonces dime… ¿Es verdad que Anthony los encontró a ti y a Terry besándose? – Candy bajó el rostro, Archie dio un leve resoplido – dijiste que no permitirías que las cosas se hicieran más graves…

- Lo sé… sé que no tengo disculpa…

- Pero igual entiendo que no fuiste tu sola la culpable de todo… Terry también tuvo mucha culpa de lo sucedido… yo le pedí que te dejara en paz – Candy lo miró con un poco de sorpresa – yo noté muchas cosas… además, jamás había visto comportarse a Terry de esa forma… él siempre aparentaba que nada le importaba, y por primera vez lo vi descontrolado… - sonrió de manera sutil

- Lo siento… - dijo con voz apagada la rubia

- No te preocupes… - la abrazó – a pesar de todo, Terry es mi amigo… pero Anthony también lo es… y tú pues, eres más especial que ellos dos, pero me gustaría que todo se arreglara entre ustedes… yo confío en ti gatita y te apoyaré en todo, no permitiré que te lastime nadie, ni Stear tampoco lo permitirá, no estás sola…

- Gracias Archie…

- Recuerda, no permitas que nadie te humille…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Los demás días que pasaron estuvieron llenos de tensión, ya que Elisa y su grupo se ocupaban de que el tema de Candy fuera el motivo más importante de todo, así como de malos comentarios por donde quiera que fuera.

Pero aunque la rubia con un poco de dificultad trataba de salir adelante de todo lo ocurrido, porque a pesar de los comentarios y las miradas mal intencionadas que recibía, con la cabeza en alto demostraba que no iban a poder verla decaída.

Aunque muy dentro de ella había tristeza, ya que vio como Annie se hacía mucho más cercana a Elisa y su grupito, no tenía comunicación con ella, incluso la evadía, muchas chicas más también lo hacían, la única que continuaba a su lado era Patty, con quien se había hecho más cercana la amistad con la chica de lentes.

Stear y Archie habían dejado muy en claro que Candy estaba bajo su protección y que si la molestaban, se la verían con ellos dos, la fama del titulo por ser parte de los que quedaban de los cuatro reyes les ayudaba a brindarle a la rubia un poco de respeto.

Archie se encontraba más cercano a Candy últimamente, cosa que no había pasado desapercibida para Elisa y su grupito, quienes parecían estar muy al pendiente de lo que hacía la rubia.

Lamentablemente aquel acercamiento de Archie hacia Candy, había hecho germinar en el corazón de Annie algunos sentimientos que no eran muy buenos, y eso era algo que muy pronto iba a poder demostrarle a la rubia.

- Candy… - dijo Patty, habían dado ya el anuncio del empiezo de la hora del almuerzo - ¿Podría adelantarme? Es que quisiera ir rápido a la biblioteca por un libro que necesito…

- Si claro… - contestó

- ¿Estarás bien? – dijo Patty, era sabido que desde que habían comenzado los problemas de habladurías, la chica de lentes no se separaba de Candy

- Por supuesto Patty, ya les he dicho a ti y a los chicos que estoy bien, que nada de esto podrá afectarme

- De acuerdo, no tardaré, te encontraré en el comedor… - dijo y salió del salón de clases

Candy comenzó a acomodar sus libros y cuadernos en la bolsa que usaba para transportarlos.

- ¿Qué es lo que ahora te propones? - escuchó

- Annie… - la morena la estaba mirando con ¿resentimiento?

- Contéstame… ¿Qué es lo que ahora te propones? – repitió

- No te entiendo…

- ¿¿No entiendes?? ¡Vamos Candy, no te hagas la tonta! – dijo con tono enojado

- ¡Annie!

- ¡No te conformaste con jugar con Anthony, también le quitaste el prometido a Susana Marlowe y ahora, ahora también te quieres quedar con Archie!

- ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?

- ¿También te quedarás con Stear? Entonces que Patty se preocupe por eso… - dijo – la "santa Candy" – comenzó a decir despreciativa – la que siempre todos creen que es la mejor, la más buena, la que hace todo correctamente… ¡Hipócrita!

- ¿Por qué dices eso Annie?

- ¡Porque eso es lo que eres! ¡Ahora quieres quedarte con Archie también!

- ¿Eso es lo que tú piensas? – preguntó Candy con seriedad

- No solo yo lo pienso, toda la escuela se ha dado cuenta de quien eres… - dijo malintencionada – Elisa tiene razón… - sonrió con burla – no tienes saciedad… quieres tener a todos los hombres que son prohibidos… ¿Por qué Candy? ¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Cuál es la satisfacción que encuentras?

- Me doy cuenta que estás celosa… - dijo seria, Annie dejó de sonreír – por eso mismo entiendo que digas todas esas cosas…

- ¿Celosa? – le contestó con enojo - ¿Celosa yo? – Candy la miraba como si fuera una desconocida - ¿Celosa de ti? ¡Por favor! Para eso tendría que haber algo entre Archie y yo… cosa que no existe… entre él y yo no hay ni habrá nada, así que no puedo estar celosa de que él esté junto a ti… Archie es un animal que solo busca saciar sus asquerosos instintos… - decía dolida – así que no me importa si lo está haciendo contigo… - y sin más dio la vuelta y salió del aula dejando a Candy sola

- Annie… - dijo desconsolada - ¿Qué ha sucedido contigo?

La chica morena había tenido un cambio bastante notable, ya que incluso se podían notar algunas ojeras debajo de sus azules ojos, la palidez parecía ser ya parte de ella, así como su humor, ya no sonreía como lo hiciera antes, y precisamente ahora que se estaba juntando con más frecuencia con Elisa.

Sospechaba que acudía al lugar que todo mundo conocía como La Torre, donde sabía varios alumnos tenían unas habitaciones para ellos, un secreto a voces que decían ahí se llevaban a cabo varias actividades que contadas en voz baja, rayaban en muchas perversiones.

Candy salió del aula caminando cabizbaja, en su interior iba rezando porque ojala Annie no estuviera metida en cosas malas.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

El fin de semana pasó largamente para Candy, ya que prefería estar encerrada en su habitación que tolerar la situación que vivía en el colegio; sin querer reconocerlo, todo le estaba afectando, ya que comenzaba a sentir los síntomas de la depresión, a pesar de que Stear, Archie y Patty, le reiteraban su apoyo y compañía.

Ella misma se repetía que no tenía por qué sentirse así, pero era inevitable no poder sentir el rechazo de la mayoría de los alumnos en el colegio cuando entraba a cierta habitación del lugar, y es que tampoco podía depender de la compañía de sus primos o de Patty para poder enfrentar todo.

Stear y Patty lógicamente pasaban juntos lo más que podían juntos durante el día, ella no podía estar haciendo el mal tercio.

Y Archie había reanudado sus prácticas en el fútbol, sus piernas ya estaban recuperadas, había sido dado totalmente de alta por el médico, y de sus adicciones parecía que estaba saliendo adelante, porque hasta en su carácter había cambiado, ya no era ese chico nervioso e hiperactivo de antaño, ahora era más tranquilo, parecía que la rehabilitación le había hecho bien.

Así que por lo mismo sentía que pesaba mucho más su soledad, por lo pronto había pensado que en cuanto tuviera oportunidad de salir del colegio el fin de semana que les tocaría, llamaría a Anthony y hablaría largo y tendido con él aunque fuera por teléfono.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

La semana nuevamente volvió a comenzar, las clases continuaron con las tediosas enseñanzas del profesor de literatura, con los problemas emocionales de la profesora de matemáticas, pero lo que si era diferente es que pareciera que se pusieron de acuerdo todos los profesores en dejarles la mayor cantidad de tareas, cosa que quizás mantendría a sus compañeros de clase ocupados, pensaba Candy.

Pero no había sido así, en cualquier pasillo que caminaba, los murmullos malintencionados se dejaban escuchar, las miradas de burla o de desprecio por igual se dejaban ver, trataba de caminar lo más rápido que pudiera abrazando los libros, bajando un poco su rostro para que el cabello le tapara.

No iba a ir en busca de Archie, ni tampoco iba a caminar acompañada por Patty o Stear, no, tenía que encontrar la manera de poder solucionar esto ¿pero cómo?

Sin poder soportar más, se encaminó hacia el sendero que la conduciría a la pequeña colina donde un enorme árbol le brindaría el consuelo y protección que necesitaba.

Pero…

- ¡No cabe duda que hoy es mi día de suerte!

Candy volteó para todos lados tratando de encontrar de donde provenía aquella voz, hasta que por uno de los arbustos que se encontraban a su derecha salió Neal Leegan, que con mirada y sonrisa torvas observaron la figura de la rubia.

- ¿Qué quieres Neal? – preguntó Candy tratando de que su voz no se escuchara temblorosa

- ¿Qué es lo que quiero Candy? – contestó y del mismo arbusto donde había salido él, salieron dos chicos más, del mismo aspecto que él, desaliñados y de misma mirada – tú sabes que es lo que siempre he querido de ti querida prima…

- ¡No te atrevas…! – dio un paso atrás Candy

- ¿O si no qué? – la encaró - ¿Acaso vendrán tus guardianes a defenderte? ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿Pero cuales? ¿Acaso el debilucho de Stear lo hará? O… ¡Espera, espera! ¿El adicto de Archie lo hará? – preguntó sarcásticamente, Candy sentía crecer un temor, ya conocía aquella mirada en Neal – no lo creo – continuó hablando – ninguno de ellos te vendrá a ayudar… además… - se acercó más a ella, quien al dar otro paso hacia atrás chocó con una piedra que la hizo caer – si Anthony te probó y Granchester también te hizo suya… ¿Por qué negarme a mi ese derecho?

Candy se empujó con sus pies para alejarse de Neal, pero éste fue más rápido y la tomó de ellos para impedirle se alejara.

- ¡¡Suéltame!! - gritó

- ¡¡Te irá peor si gritas!! – dijo y dirigiéndose a sus compinches les ordenó – ¡sujétenla, esta vez no se me irá viva!

- ¡¡NO, No, suéltenme!! – Candy se debatía, pero los otros dos chicos la tenían fuertemente agarrada de los brazos, mientras Neal se había arrodillado ya frente a ella, y le acariciaba rudamente las piernas - ¡¡Por favor ayúdenme!! – pero uno de los dos chicos le tapó la boca

- ¡No sabes cuanto deseaba esto! – decía con lascivia Neal alcanzando al fin sus muslos al levantarle la falda y descubrir unas braguitas de color blancas

Candy comenzó a llorar de impotencia, estaba totalmente inmovilizada, no podía lograr zafarse de aquellos agarres, no podía ser posible que esto le estuviera sucediendo a ella.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y tensó su cuerpo al sentir como las manos de Neal comenzaron a bajar poco a poco sus braguitas, no quería ni siquiera imaginar el nivel de la lujuria reflejada en el rostro del chico moreno.

- ¿Y nosotros no participaremos? – preguntó uno de los que mantenían agarrada a Candy, un chico flaco con cabellos que ocultaban uno de sus ojos saltones

- ¡Primero yo! – dijo Neal con voz urgente, se levantó un poco para poder abrir el cinturón y el cierre del pantalón - ¡No puedo aguantar más!

Candy lloraba, su cuerpo estaba fuertemente tensado, trataba sin remedio cerrar sus piernas, pero Neal estaba posesionado en medio de ella, listo para llevar a cabo su fechoría.

Los dos compinches de Neal, se relamían la boca, preparándose para disfrutar lo que verían y lo que quizás ellos también disfrutarían después.

- ¡Oh prima eres preciosa! – su voz raspaba su garganta como si se tratara de un sonido gutural

Pero justo cuando Candy se sentía morir… comenzó a repetir mentalmente… _"¡Terry…Anthony, perdón…Terry!"_

Las imágenes de ellos dos pasaron por su mente, dicen que cuando vas a morir tu vida pasa en segundos, y lo que le estaba ocurriendo era equivalente a morir en vida, era lo peor que podía suceder, su vida no podía ser más miserable, después de esto, nada sería igual, nada.

Pero entonces cuando creyó que comenzaría su martirio, al sentir el peso de Neal aproximándose a la entrada de su feminidad, la bendita oscuridad la envolvió.

Continuará…

Notita:

La canción del principio es del grupo X-Japan, y se llama "TEARS", una de mis favoritas.


	26. Cap 26

**ADVERTENCIA, **

**VUELVO A REPETIR, REPITO NUEVAMENTE, POR FAVOR, EN ESTE CAPÍTULO HABRÁN SITUACIONES QUE PUEDEN RESULTAR OFENSIVAS, SI ES TU CASO, ABSTENTE DE CONTINUAR LEYENDO.**

**

* * *

**

**Este fic está enteramente dedicado a una amiga que hace unos años entró en mi corazón y que jamás pudo salir de ahí, una mujer tan especial y de quien, doy gracias a la vida, al destino y a Dios por haberla puesto en mi camino. Nunca la olvidaré... Claide, eres un ángel ahora... donde quiera que estés siempre vivirás entre nosotras...**

* * *

NOTITAS DE MÍ:

Hola queridas amigas, creo que en esta ocasión no tardé tanto como otras veces (.) aunque quizás la cantidad del fic se alargue porque estoy haciendo los capítulos más pequeños precisamente para no tardarme tanto, pero no quiere decir que la historia crecerá más de lo que ya he planeado, simplemente que trataré de publicar lo más rápido posible.

Como siempre quiero agradecer a todas y cada una que me den sus comentarios y sus reviews, así como también agradezco a las que anónimamente también están ahí leyendo esta locura de historia.

Y bueno espero que este capítulo les guste, y pues trabajo ya en lo que sigue, por lo que espero publicarlo muy pronto para no hacer tan larga la espera de este fic.

* * *

**Te amo y Te odio**

**Cáp. 26**

Todo mundo sabe

Que fui un tremendo estúpido

Por haberme alejado de ti,

Pero nena, estaba equivocado.

Y si sé que dije que estaríamos mejor separados,

Que era tiempo de seguir adelante,

Se que rompí tu corazón,

No lo dije para romper tu corazón.

Pero nena aquí estoy

Golpeando tu puerta delantera

Con mi orgullo derramando al piso

Con mis manos y rodillas heridas

Y estoy arrastrándome de vuelta a ti

Ruego una segunda oportunidad

¿Vas a dejarme entrar?

Estaba huyendo de la verdad

Y ahora me arrastro de vuelta a ti,

Se que estás ahí…

Puedes hacerme esperar

Pero yo voy a esperar

Es lo menos que puedo hacer

Para decírtelo cara a cara.

Me engañaba a mi mismo

Ahora muero en este infierno

Nena sé que estás enojada

No puedo culparte por estarlo

Si pudieras ver estas lagrimas

Estoy llorando…

Tocar estas manos que no dejan de temblar

Escuchar mi corazón que apenas late

Verías a un hombre diferente

Pero nena,

Aquí estoy…

- _¿Cómo te llamas? _

_Volteó a mirar a ese chico de cabellos castaños, quien tenía unos sorprendentes ojos azules que tenían unas tonalidades verdosas haciendo que fuera más difícil de definir su color exacto._

- _Candy… - contestó con cierta timidez - ¿Y tú?_

- _Terry…_

El viento vibra como un corazón  
que se perdió en el huracán  
Las nubes trazos de voces de ayer  
que no tuvieron futuro…

La luna lanza su luz hacia aquí  
como un espejo casi sin luz  
Y las estrellas lloran por mi,  
notas perdidas en un mar…

- _Papito ¿tu nunca morirás? – preguntó la pequeña rubia mientras su padre terminaba de tapar un hoyo que había hecho bajo un árbol. Habían encontrado muerto un pequeño pichón, lo cual había ocasionado una tristeza en la carita pecosa y habían salido dos lagrimas de sus ojos verdes_

- _Trataré de que eso no suceda… - contestó, de cabellos rubios rizados como los de su pequeña hija, los ojos de él eran verdes como los que lo miraban acuosos haciendo que sus pestañas mojadas se vieran más largas_

- _¿Siempre estarás conmigo?_

- _Siempre princesa… y seca esas lágrimas – la cargó y limpió su carita – no quiero verte triste, sonríe… - le sonrió con cariño a su padre – eso así quiero que estés siempre… recuerda, eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras…_

¿No seria mejor?  
Paz sea junto a ti  
tu mano enlazar

y nada mas…

Lo que quiero hacer,  
es seguir junto a ti,  
en un lugar para dos…

_La tarde caía en Miami, siempre le gustaba mirar como se ponía el sol, verlo acercarse al mar, hasta que se perdía en el horizonte, sentarse en la arena y adentrarse en sus pensamientos, cada tarde era lo mismo, desde que su joven corazón tuvo que sufrir el desengaño que da el primer amor._

- _¡Candy! – su hermano había llegado a su lado_

- _Hola hermano, no me di cuenta que habías llegado_

- _Hace un momento lo he hecho…_

- _¿Sucede algo? – preguntó al ver a Albert, su rostro no era el de siempre_

- _Es que… he llegado y el teléfono estaba sonando… - decía entrecortadamente, su voz se escuchaba con un leve sollozo_

- _¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Dime por favor! – lo tomó de la camisa - ¿Papá, mamá?_

- _Ha habido un accidente…_

- _¡¡NOOOO!! _

Este sentir…  
tú piel junto a mí…

Mil noches sin fin…  
sueño de amor…

- ¡¡¡NOOO!!! – gritó

¿Qué había sucedido? ¡¡Neal!!

- ¡¡Aaaahhh!! – se levantó como un resorte, temblaba, de su boca parecía que solo un sonido ronco salía, su voz parecía haber desaparecido - ¡¡Aaaahhhhh!! – sudaba

- ¡Cálmate! – sintió unos brazos envolviéndola

- ¡¡Nooo!! ¡¡Suéltenme!! – cerró sus ojos y comenzó a debatirse en aquellos brazos que la apretaban

- ¡Candy, cálmate, soy yo! – le dijo

- ¡Noo! ¡Suéltame! – parecía no escuchar

- ¡¡Candy, escucha, soy yo, Terry!! – la abrazaba y trataba de hacerse escuchar - ¡soy yo Terry, tranquila!

- ¡Noo, no eres Terry, suéltame! – mantenía cerrados sus ojos - ¡suéltame!

- ¡Tranquila, tranquila! – repetía con tono suave – todo está bien… estás a salvo…

Candy comenzó a convulsionarse por el llanto, su cuerpo temblaba, el sudor hacia que su cabello se pegara en su cuello y sus rizos se deshicieran por la humedad.

Terry hacia un esfuerzo para poder tranquilizarla, le hablaba suavemente, pero parecía que no lograría hacer que ella se calmara.

- ¡No, no, no…! – repetía la rubia revolviéndose en el agarre de Terry - ¡¡suéltame, suéltame!! – trataba de golpearlo

- Tranquilízate… - él la mantenía abrazada y le hablaba con voz suave pero firme – todo está bien… todo estará bien… estás a salvo… soy yo… mírame…

- ¡No, no, no, no! – mantenía sus ojos cerrados

- Abre tus ojos, mírame… - le decía – soy Terry… estás a salvo… yo te voy a proteger… no permitiré que te dañen…

Y como si hubiera hecho efecto las últimas palabras, Candy dejó de forcejear, pero aún estaba su cuerpo tenso, abrió lentamente los ojos y los elevó también con lentitud hasta encontrarse con otros ojos, sus acuosos ojos parecieron reconocer a aquel muchacho y un consuelo se pintó en ellos.

- Terry… - dijo quedamente - ¡Terry! – alzó la voz y lo abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él volviendo a llorar

Pero ahora ya no era un llanto desgarrador, éste era un llanto de consuelo, como si se diera cuenta que todo lo malo había pasado.

Terry la abrazaba fuertemente, acariciaba su cabeza rubia mientras sentía la humedad penetrar en su camisa, en sus ojos verdeazules se pintaba una dureza que contrastaba con la actitud de tranquilidad y consuelo que estaba dando a Candy.

_*****Flash Back*****_

_Para algunos de los estudiantes de aquel colegio quizás no hubiera sido raro ver una semana o dos después del regreso de algunas vacaciones ver a Terrence Granchester, ya que era sabido que él era el único que se podía atrever a semejante falta y ser recibido como si no pasara nada. Pero en aquella ocasión era diferente, ya que por diferentes circunstancias algunos lo miraban con asombro y algunos más discretamente mandaban miradas malintencionadas._

_Caminaba por los pasillos mirando a los lados, buscaba a alguien, pero parecía no dar resultado su búsqueda, pero entonces vio al grupito de Elisa, y al mirar a sus integrantes, no pudo sorprenderse al ver entre éstas a Annie Britter, un brillo cínico se pintó en sus ojos y una sonrisa sutil de burla se dibujó en sus labios, se acercó al pequeño grupo, en el cual por fortuna no estaba Elisa en esos momentos._

- _Hola… - saludó al grupo_

- _¡Oh, Terrence Granchester! – contestó una de ellas, Marie la francesa, quien no omitió su brillo en sus ojos al verlo – mon cherié… ¿a qué debemos el gusto de tenerte junto a nosotras? – preguntó coqueta deslizando su dedo índice por el brazo de éste_

- _Annie ¿Podría hablarte un momento? – dijo sin contestarle a la francesa_

- _Si – contestó Annie y se levantó acercándose a él, quien la alejó del grupo_

- _¡Qué suerte tiene esta chica! – dijo por lo bajo la francesa _

- _¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – preguntó Annie sonriente_

_Terry la observó, dándose cuenta que la chica ya tenía en tan poco tiempo los estragos de algunas extrañas costumbres que ya tenían todas las integrantes de aquel grupo, sus azules ojos estaban surcados por líneas oscuras, su tez se notaba más pálida que la última vez que la vio, y unas comisuras a los lados de su boca, le daban una expresión un tanto cínica a la chica, restándole el toque de inocencia que había sido tan atrayente en ella._

- _¿Podrías decirme en donde puedo encontrar a Candy?_

- _¡Mjmm! – hizo un mohín de enfado – no lo sé… y tampoco me interesa – contestó mientras Terry la miraba con cierto dejo de sarcasmo_

- _¿Qué acaso no debería interesarte? Me parece que es tu prima_

- _¿Y qué? No soy su niñera… - contestó petulante – ¿eso es todo lo que querías preguntarme?_

- _¿Acaso podría tener algún otro interés que me hiciera acercarme a ti? – preguntó él_

- _Pues… - la chica tomó la misma actitud coqueta de la francesa – recuerdo que te acercaste muchas veces a mí antes… - Terry sonrió con cinismo – y creo que por ciertas confusiones te alejaste… pero ahora no hay nada que te impida hacerlo abiertamente…_

- _Querida Annie… - contestó sonriendo pero en sus ojos se notaba claramente la burla – antes ayudaba a un amigo… y tenías más atractivo, pero ahora te has convertido en una discípula más de Elisa… has pasado a ser del tipo de chica que solo los tipos como Niel y los tontos que lo siguen pueden aspirar… - Annie abrió enormemente los ojos – lamentablemente no eres de mis gustos, sino nos hubiéramos divertido un poco tú y yo... – se dio la vuelta para alejarse, pero se detuvo - ¡ah! Gracias por la información… - se alejó _

_Annie dio unas pataditas al piso mientras en su cara se pintaba un enojo._

_Terry borró la sonrisa cínica que había mantenido frente a Annie, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar de la boca de aquella chica, no era posible todo lo que estaba sucediendo, todo lo que le habían informado le había resultado difícil de creer pero ahora que lo veía con sus propios ojos, no había la menor duda de que varias cosas estaban mal y quien peor lo estaba pasando era Candy._

_Conforme caminaba por los pasillos sin hacer caso de las caras de los estudiantes que lo veían pasar o de que murmuraban por lo bajo, recordó que si Candy estaba pasándola mal, solo había un lugar al cual ella iría, así que se encaminó por un sendero en el bosque que lo llevaría a ella._

_Si estaba sentada al pie del árbol, llegaría sin hacer ruido para sorprenderla, pero entonces escuchó voces y se metió en uno de los arbustos para poder pasar sin que nadie lo viera._

_Aunque él no podía aún alcanzar a ver nada, si podía escuchar las voces, las reconoció…_

- _¡¡Está muerta!! – la voz angustiada de uno de los esbirros de Niel lo alertó - ¡¡Te lo dije que no le taparas tanto la boca!!_

- _¡¡Cállate, tú también le estabas tapando para que no gritara!! – contestó otro_

- _¡¡Cállense los dos me desconcentran!! – era Niel_

- _¡¡Yo no quiero que me inculpen por su muerte!!_

_¿Muerte? ¿A quién se referían? _

- _¡¡Yo me largo!! – dijo uno de ellos y se escucharon sus pisadas_

- _¡¡Esperen imbéciles!! – Niel los llamaba _

- _¡Quédate tú y que te culpen de esto, pero a nosotros no! – dijo el otro – ¡mi padre me mataría!_

_Terry conocía a los dos chicos que acompañaban a Niel en sus fechorías, sabía que uno de ellos era el hijo menor de un conde que era famoso por su educación estricta, ya que era integrante del cortejo de la reina y su vida tenía que mantenerse intachable, además este chico llevaba las de perder, porque de acuerdo a las costumbres inglesas, los hijos menores no tenían los privilegios de un primogénito, quien ya tenía asegurada la herencia; Terry había sido testigo de varios de los castigos que había propinado a su hijo dentro del colegio._

- _¡¡No sean unos cobardes!! – decía Niel - ¡Maldita sea, no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad!_

- _¡Quédate si quieres, pero yo no quiero que me culpen de la muerte de esta chica! – escuchó que dijeron al final y después escuchó las pisadas que se alejaban_

- _¡Pero no está muerta! – dijo Niel_

_Terry aprovechó entonces para poder salir de su escondite y ver a qué se referirían atrapando en infraganti a Niel. Lamentablemente los sonidos de sus pasos alertaron al moreno, quien con temor de que descubrieran lo que había estado a punto de hacer no pudiera encontrar como explicarlo, decidió escapar y corrió por el mismo sendero que habían tomado John y Trevor._

_Su corazón se paralizó al mirar a quien estaba tendida en el piso, aquel cuadro le hizo que la respiración se le detuviera, en su pecho una opresión parecía que lo iba a matar, se acercó a ella, su rostro estaba descompuesto por lo que veía._

_Su primer impulso fue correr detrás de Niel y sus compinches, pero se detuvo al recordar las palabras que dijeron "está muerta", por lo que se acercó a ella y le tocó su pulso en el cuello, éste latía, débilmente pero latía, sus pestañas se pintaban en la palidez de su rostro, sus labios estaban blancuzcos, lleno de consternación observó todo aquel cuadro… _

_Su cabello revuelto, en él se enredaban tiritas de pasto, su blusa abierta mostrando su sostén rasgado en uno de sus senos, la falda levantada hasta el vientre con las piernas abiertas mostrando su centro femenino, mientras unas braguitas blancas estaban tiradas a un lado._

_Respirando agitadamente mientras sentía su sangre hervir por la furia que amenazaba con explotar, y después de revisar a la chica y ver que respiraba, fue que notó que se había desmayado posiblemente después de no poder soportar lo que le habían tratado de hacer o la habían forzado con tanta fuerza que no había podido defenderse y de una u otra manera la inconsciencia llegó._

_Cerró con cuidado su blusa, notando que le hacían falta unos botones, juntó sus piernas bajándole su falda para taparle su parcial desnudez, tomó sus braguitas y las guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón._

_Con sumo cuidado pasó uno de sus brazos por detrás de sus hombros y sus piernas y la levantó suavemente apretándola contra su pecho, sintió el cuerpo desvencijado de Candy como una pluma, y caminó con él dirigiéndose al edificio que todos conocían como "La Torre"._

_****Fin Flash Back****_

Poco a poco Candy se fue tranquilizando, su llanto fue desapareciendo hasta que no se escuchó nada, su rostro estaba aún escondido en el pecho de Terry, quien la mantenía aún apretada en su abrazo.

Éste notó que la chica ya no se movía ¿acaso se había desmayado de nuevo? Con suavidad la separó de él y al mirarla notó que se había quedado dormida, el mismo sufrimiento y cansancio del llanto la había agotado.

La recostó nuevamente en la cama que tenía él en aquella habitación en La Torre, acomodó la almohada debajo de ella para que estuviera mejor, tomó la sabana y la tapó, la respiración de la chica era profunda, quizás eso era lo mejor que le hubiera podido ocurrir, después de acariciarle su rostro suavemente, la miró un momento y sacó de su bolsillo un celular y marcó.

- ¿Archie?

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

- ¡¡Son una bola de cobardes!! – les gritaba Niel a sus compinches - ¿¿Se dan cuenta que esta oportunidad no se podría repetir??

John y Trevor no contestaban nada, le daban sendas aspiradas a un cigarro de mariguana que habían preparado para poder tranquilizarse.

- ¿¿Qué no me escuchan imbéciles?? – golpeó la mano de uno de ellos haciendo que se le cayera el cigarro

- ¡¡Si tanto querías tirártela por qué no te quedaste!! – se le enfrentó Trevor envalentonado por la droga, Niel dio un paso atrás, sorprendiéndose un poco por la actitud que había tomado éste

A pesar de todo no podía reclamarles el haberlo abandonado, porque Niel era un cobarde que no iba a hacer las cosas solo a pesar del deseo que sintiera por su prima, de alguna u otra forma necesitaba el apoyo de estos dos para que no solamente él recibiera algún castigo por las fechorías que hacía.

Además, sabía que sin la compañía de estos dos ingleses, estaría solo en aquel colegio, ya que nadie de los demás chicos se atrevía a andar junto a él; cosa que enojaba al moreno ya que lo menospreciaban.

No contestó el reclamo de Trevor, ni discutió; escondió una sombra de preocupación, ojala nadie lo hubiera alcanzado a ver cuando se alejó del lugar dejando tirada a la rubia.

- ¡Dame acá! – le arrebató el cigarro de mariguana que tenía en la mano John y le dio una buena aspirada

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

- ¿Y por qué estás tan seria? – preguntó Elisa a Annie cuando se reunió con su grupo en uno de los lugares para departir donde había disponibles bancas y macetas a los alrededores

- Es que Granchester la despreció… - contestó Marie

- ¿Es eso en verdad? – dijo Elisa

- No, no tiene nada que ver…

- Pequeña Annie… - comenzó a hablar Elisa desdeñosamente - ¿acaso crees tener lo suficiente para hacer que Terrence Granchester se pudiera fijar en ti? No lo creo cariño… él busca una chica así como Susana Marlowe - se calló y dijo en su mente – _"no como tú… tonta, eres tan insignificante como para lograr que Terrence se fijara en ti"_ - la abrazó y diciendo con cizaña - además tú y yo sabemos que Terrence es intocable… - Annie bajó la mirada y Elisa prosiguió hablando - ¿Así que Terrence está en el colegio? – ocultó la sorpresa que esa noticia le causaba

- Si – contestó Luisa – ha llegado hoy…

- Creo que tendré que informar a alguien sobre esto… - dijo y comenzó a caminar

- ¡No entiendo por qué estás tomando esto tan personal… - dijo Luisa interponiéndose en el camino de la pelirroja

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones… - contestó Elisa

- Antes nos divertíamos más, ahora tenemos que hacer caso a lo que dispone Susana Marlowe – terció Marie

- ¿Por qué esa chica es tan importante ahora? – preguntó con recelo Luisa

- Querida… - dijo Elisa sonriente acercándose a ella y habló a su oído – nadie es más importante que lo que quiero hacer… y es acabar con Candy…

Luisa Smith ya no hizo más comentarios, lo cierto era que a pesar de lo que sentía por Elisa Leegan, no le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia que pasara más tiempo con Susana Marlowe, y que encima tratara de incluirla en su grupo haciendo que se olvidara de ella. Y cada vez que le reclamaba ese olvido, Elisa le contestaba que era para desquitarse de Candy y su hermano.

Porque si éstos no hubieran aparecido, Anthony sería el siguiente en el lugar de Jefe de la Familia y ella podría tener más oportunidad de ser la esposa del rubio.

Pero ya lo no estaba convenciendo tanto su cruzada de desquitarse de Candy, desde que había aparecido Susana Marlowe. Y mucho menos le había gustado haberse enterado que se hospedó en la casa de Susana Marlowe cuando viajaron a Escocia, cuando a ella le había dicho que serían las peores vacaciones de su vida, ya que iba a tener que compartir el techo con sus primos, por disposición del patriarca, quien también los iba a acompañar.

Y cuando le cuestionó sobre eso, Elisa solo se rió sin darle importancia al asunto.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

- ¡Es un maldito! – masculló entre dientes Archie

Stear estaba recargado en una pared mirando hacia la cama donde se encontraba dormida Candy, su rostro serio y el fruncimiento de su ceño indicaba que estaba igualmente enojado que su hermano, aunque trataba de controlarlo.

- ¿Estás seguro que no le hizo daño? – preguntó en voz baja Stear

- No lo sé… - dijo desconsolado Terry – cuando llegué solo alcancé a ver a Niel alejándose, no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo tuvo antes de abandonarla…

- ¡Lo voy a matar, te juro que lo mataré! – dijo Archie golpeando la pared

- Debemos tranquilizarnos y pensar en lo que haremos… - dijo Stear

- ¡No lo sé tú hermano, pero yo iré a partirle toda la cara al imbécil de Niel! ¿O qué, tú estás muy tranquilo en que lo acusemos con Albert, acaso servirá de algo?

- No, yo lo sé, igual quiero hacer lo mismo que tú – contestó Stear – pero también debemos hacer las cosas bien para no tener errores y hacer que Niel pague por todo esto…

Terry no hacia comentarios, miraba dormir a Candy, en su interior sentía germinar las ansias locas de asesinar a alguien por haber sido capaz de tocarla de manera tan sucia.

Stear y Archie lo voltearon a mirar, sabían lo que Terry sentía en aquellos momentos, y lo que quizás sería capaz de hacer.

- ¿Y bien? – dijo Terry sin mirarlos - ¿Qué han decidido? Porque sea lo que sea, no impedirá que yo mate a Niel…

- Deberíamos informarlo a Albert… - dijo Stear – y… a Anthony… - Archie se desconcertó un poco al escucharlo y miró a Terry

- ¿¿Anthony?? – preguntó Terry con enojo acercándose a ellos dos - ¿¿Anthony debería saberlo?? ¡Después que la dejó sola! ¿En qué estaba pensando Anthony al irse y dejarla sola?

- Algún motivo tuvo… - dijo Stear – no sabemos realmente cual fue…

- Es verdad Terry, ninguno sabe que es lo que realmente sucedió para que Anthony decidiera irse...

- ¡Es verdad, no saben nada! – dijo enojado

- Entonces dínoslo – habló Stear

Y sin aviso, tomó de las solapas a Stear y lo empujó a una de las paredes.

- ¡Escúchame bien, ahora lo importante es hacer que pague Niel por lo que le hizo a Candy! – Archie solo se había quedado estático por aquella acción, le había tomado de sorpresa – después… - lo soltó – después sabrán que fue lo que sucedió

- Terry… cálmate… - Archie conocía el carácter explosivo de éste y no quería que su hermano fuera el que recibiera ese desahogo del castaño – no debemos pelear entre nosotros

- Perdón Stear… - dijo sincero

- No te preocupes, entiendo que estés furioso por lo que ha sucedido…

- ¿Qué es lo que haremos? – preguntó Archie

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

- Si, así como te lo digo… - decía Elisa mientras hablaba por teléfono, había pedido permiso para realizar una llamada en la administración – Terrence está en el colegio…

- _"Algo tuvo que haber sucedido para que él volviera…" - _dijo Susana al otro lado de la línea – _"¿No tienes idea de lo que pudo ser…?_

- No… - mintió, porque durante el camino hasta la administración había ido pensando en ello, llegando ala conclusión de que posiblemente se debiera su regreso por haberle hablado por teléfono aquella noche, pero cómo iba a imaginar que Candy iba a estar con él, creyó que lo dejaría solo después de lo que sucedió con Anthony – no tengo la menor idea de lo que pudo hacer que Terrence volviera al colegio…

- _"Tendré que idear algo, pero no voy a permitir que siga detrás de esa tipa…" _– y colgó sin decir más nada

Una sombra de preocupación surcó por el rostro de Elisa, ya que había ocultado a Susana el hecho de lo que había sucedido entre Anthony y ella, igualmente sobre la llamada para hacérselo saber a Candy, pero arrogante como era, pensó que ya tenía la manera de poder desquitarse de la rubia, por lo que no pudo aguantar más el ansia de decírselo. Así que aprovechó el momento que Anthony se quedó completamente dormido y tomó su celular, aunque había un "pero" ya que no sabía donde le podría hablar a Candy, pero quizás el diablo estuviera de su lado y de seguro ella estaría con Terrence, un gozo de triunfo gestó en su pecho al escuchar la voz de ella al contestar el celular, pero no contaba con que Terrence le quitaría el aparato al escuchar que Candy pronunciaba su nombre, pero eso no minaron sus ánimos de deleitarse con lo que había hecho con Anthony, por lo que terminó informándoselo a Terrence.

Igualmente tampoco le dijo a Susana dicho que Anthony se había ido del colegio y tampoco le diría que ella tenía idea del por qué.

_****Flash Back****_

_Después de colgar el celular de Anthony, el cual había sacado de uno de los bolsillos de sus ropas, regresó a acostarse junto a él y lo acarició nuevamente, pero Anthony no reaccionó porque estaba profundamente dormido._

_Sabía ella que no se debía solamente al alcohol que había hecho ingerirle, sino también por una pequeña pastillita que le puso en la última de las copas que le dio, precisamente para hacerlo excitarse, porque sabía que por su voluntad no lograría que él se quedara. _

_Lo cual sucedió al otro día…_

- _¡Qué diablos! – dijo Anthony al despertar y ver a su alrededor_

_Se levantó desconcertado, pero más desconcierto tuvo al verse completamente desnudo._

- _Mmmm…. – escuchó y volteó a la cama - ¿Anthony? – la voz somnolienta de Elisa lo sorprendió _

- _¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó _

- _¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Ven a la cama conmigo amor… - dijo seductora_

_En el rostro de Anthony se pintó un sin fin de confusiones, como si tratara de recordar lo que había sucedido y cómo fue._

- _¿Qué ha pasado? – volvió a preguntar comenzando a ponerse su ropa interior _

- _Lo que tenía que suceder entre dos personas que sienten lo mismo… - contestó ella en actitud seductora levantándose de la cama, caminó desnuda hacia Anthony y puso sus brazos en su cuello – no has perdido tu toque… sigues siendo muy buen amante… - acercó sus labios_

- _¡No estás hablando en serio! – le quitó los brazos apartándose de ella y comenzó a mecer con sus manos el rubio cabello - ¡No puede ser que tú y yo…! – en su rostro se pintó un gran, gran desconcierto_

- _¡Si, pasó lo que tenía que pasar! – volvió a repetir la chica acercándose nuevamente a él, no tenía empacho en cubrir su desnudez – tú y yo juntos nuevamente, disfrutando de esto…_

- _¿Esto? ¿A qué te refieres? – la miró con desagrado _

- _Al comienzo de nuestra relación… - dijo melosa_

- _¿Nuestra relación, te has vuelto loca? – le preguntó con enojo - ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que tengo novia?_

- _¿Llamas novia a la que te ha engañado con tu mejor amigo? – Anthony apretó sus labios - ¿Qué acaso no tienes un poco de dignidad?_

- _¿¿Dignidad??_

- _¡SI! ¿Irás a perseguirla para que te siga diciendo mentiras? ¡Lo que te ha hecho no tiene nombre!_

- _¿Y cómo le llamas a lo que hemos hecho? – preguntó encarándola – ¡¡¡Tuvimos sexo!!! _

- _¡No, no, no! – se acercó a él y le tomó su rostro y lo miró con ansiedad – no, no tuvimos sexo… ¡Hemos hecho el amor! ¡Ha sido la mejor noche que he tenido!_

- _¡No hicimos el amor! ¡Entiéndelo! – se quitó de su toque - ¿Cómo le podré explicar? – dijo con consternación - ¡No me perdonará!_

- _¡No tienes por qué darle explicaciones, pedirle perdón! – dijo Elisa con enojo - ¡No las merece! ¡Ella te ha engañado primero!_

- _¿Y por eso tenía que pagarle de esta forma también? _

- _Simplemente volvió a encenderse lo que hay entre nosotros… - lo abrazó por la espalda_

- _¡¡NO!! ¡Estás loca! ¡Entre tú y yo jamás debió haber sucedido nada! – le quitó los brazos y se alejó nuevamente de ella y comenzó a vestirse – ¡Tengo que hablar con Candy!_

- _¡No tienes nada de qué hablar! – le gritó y con desesperación miraba que se vestía y que nada de lo que pudiera decir o hacer, lograría convencer a Anthony que se quedara a su lado – ¡además ya lo sabe! – dijo rápidamente al ver que se encaminaba a la puerta _

- _¿Qué dices? – Anthony se detuvo y volteó a mirarla con recelo _

- _Que ya lo sabe, incluso está ahora con Terrence… - dijo alzando los hombros con indiferencia – como te darás cuenta…_

_Elisa no contestó, Anthony se acercó lentamente a ella, en los azules ojos se mostraba claramente una gran furia, haciendo que en la pelirroja se gestara un temor, ya que nunca había visto reaccionar al rubio de esa forma._

- _¿Qué has hecho qué? – preguntó interrumpiéndola, la tomó de los brazos zarandeándola - ¡Contéstame! – no decía nada - ¡¡Contéstame!! _

- _¡¡No te diré nada y suéltame! – trató de zafarse, pero el agarre de Anthony era muy fuerte_

- _¡Te he hecho una pregunta! – le gritó agarrándola con más fuerza, pero la chica era muy aferrada - ¡¡Contéstame!!_

- _¡¡Está bien!! – contestó al fin - ¡¡si, le dije que tú estabas conmigo!! ¡Pero eso era lo menos que "esa" merecía después de lo que te había hecho! ¡Y por qué tenerle compasión, si ella ahora está con Terrence!_

- _¿¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?? – volvió a decir sin al parecer escuchar lo demás_

- _¡Si, me he dado cuenta! ¿Y qué? – lo desafió – no iba a permitir que volviera a arrebatarme lo que ha sido mío…_

_Anthony la soltó, movía la cabeza en desconcierto, no sabía que hacer o qué decir, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la puerta, la abrió para salir por ella sin voltear a mirar ni una sola vez a la pelirroja._

- ¿Anthony? - lo llamó - ¡¡Anthony!! - le gritó

_*****Fin Flash Back*****_

Al volver del colegio Elisa se enteró que Anthony no había vuelto con sus primos, que había tomado un avión que lo llevaría a América.

¿Acaso el muy estúpido había preferido escapar a no contarle nada de la situación a Candy?

De cualquier forma, no podía dejar que Susana Marlowe se enterara de esto, porque de alguna forma le estropearía sus planes de reconquista de Terrence, y de igual forma estropearía sus propios planes de incursionar ante la sociedad aristocrática inglesa, sabía que Susana tenía muchos contactos dentro de ésta, que podrían aceptarla o rechazarla de por vida.

Y aunque su prioridad era entrar a la sociedad aristocrática inglesa, también estaba en segundo término continuar con la relación que recién habían comenzado en Escocia con la chica Marlowe, por lo que no quería tampoco hacer que se molestara con ella.

Por lo que entonces tendría que averiguar si Terrence le dijo a Candy lo que sucedió entre Anthony y ella.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

- ¿Dónde estoy?

La voz temblorosa se escuchó en aquella habitación, alertando a los tres chicos quienes hablaban en voz baja, se acercaron a la cama para verla.

- Candy… - se acercó Archie, Stear estaba detrás de él

Al escuchar la voz del chico, la rubia volteó a mirarlo y abrió enormemente sus ojos.

- ¡No! ¡No, váyanse! – se volteó y escondió su rostro - ¡Váyanse, no quiero verlos!

- ¡Pero gatita! ¿Qué sucede? – se acercó Archie para tocarla

- ¡No, no me toquen! – gritaba - ¡Nooo, váyanse! – comenzó a llorar con histeria

Terry se abrió paso entre los dos hermanos para llegar hasta Candy y abrazarla.

- Tranquila… - su voz había cambiado – todo está bien… no te preocupes…

Con sorpresa Archie y Stear, se habían hecho hacia atrás, quitándose del ángulo de vista de la chica, miraron como Terry la iba calmando, hablándole con voz suave hasta lograr que dejara de llorar y de temblar

- Shhh… tranquila… todo está bien… no dejaré que nadie te haga daño… - Candy escondía su rostro en el pecho de él, aferrándose a la camisa de él

- ¡Diles que se vayan, no quiero verlos! – decía escondiéndose

- Si, de acuerdo… - contestó él – les diré, pero quiero que te tranquilices… - ella solo asintió y se comenzó a levantar, el cuerpo de Candy se tensó al sentir que se alejaba de ella – no te preocupes, no te dejaré sola… espérame un momento…

La chica se hizo un ovillo dándoles la espalda a los tres chicos, así que Terry habló con Archie y Stear.

- ¿Por qué no nos dejan solos? – dijo Terry

Y los dos chicos se encaminaron a la puerta.

- Gatita… - Archie se detuvo en la puerta – sabes que puedes contar conmigo…

No recibió contestación de la chica y con desaliento salió con su hermano.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Terry acercándose a ella

- No… - contestó llorosa – ¡no estoy bien! ¿¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?? – nuevamente la histeria se apoderó de ella - ¡¡Me violaron!! – se tapó la cara

Terry la quiso abrazar, pero ella se apartó de él dándole un manotazo, pero él no desistió y volvió a intentarlo, la abrazó al fin, pero ella se resistía.

- ¿Qué no te das cuenta?

- ¿Qué es lo que no me doy cuenta? – contestó él, su tono de voz tranquilo contrastaba con el tono de ella

- ¡Lo que me han hecho! – le dijo alzando la voz y nuevamente comenzó a llorar

- ¿Recuerdas algo?

- ¡No…! ¡lo único que recuerdo es que…! ¡estaba encima de mí…! ¡y que me había quitado mis…! - el llanto se hizo más fuerte, Terry la abrazó con más fuerza - ¡no podía luchar, te lo juro, no pude!

- Lo sé… lo sé… no pudiste hacerlo… eran más fuertes… - a pesar del tono tranquilo de su voz, dentro de él sentía crecer las ansias de matar

- ¡Yo quise evitarlo…! – lloraba

- Lo sé… pero debes calmarte…

- ¿¿Calmarme?? ¡¡No puedo!! ¡¡No puedo!! – su cuerpo temblaba – ¡¡No puedo!!

Entonces Terry sin poder soportarlo, la soltó y se levantó, fue hasta un pequeño mueble donde tenía algunas cosas, buscó ahí hasta hallar lo que deseaba, una tira de pequeñas pastillas, tomó un vaso y sirvió de un bote que contenía vino, era lo único que había en aquella habitación, pero algo tenía que darle para que pudiera tragar.

- Abre la boca – le dijo a Candy que continuaba llorando abrazando sus piernas, ella no hizo caso, parecía estar perdida - ¡Abre la boca! – ordenó alzando la voz, hasta entonces la chica pudo reaccionar y lo miró como si le sorprendiera verlo ahí frente a ella, tomó la pastilla que le ofrecía y se la metió a la boca – ahora toma esto… - e igualmente tomó el vaso sin discutir y se lo empinó, tosió al sentir en su garganta el líquido

Terry se sentó junto a ella, quien dio un pequeño sobresalto al tenerlo a su lado.

- Pronto te sentirás mejor… - dijo el castaño mirándola con el ceño fruncido

- No creo sentirme mejor nunca… - continuaba llorando – quizás esto lo merezco…

- ¡¡Escúchame bien!! – la tomó de los brazos zarandeándola haciendo que lo mirara - ¡¡Jamás, jamás vuelvas a decir que mereces lo que acabas de pasar!! – ella abrió enormemente los ojos mirándolo, el llanto se detuvo un momento - ¡¡hubiera hecho todo lo posible por evitar que vivieras esto!! ¡Y yo me siento también culpable por no haber podido estar a tu lado!

- Ya no puedes estar a mi lado… ni yo al tuyo… ni en el de nadie… - dijo ella – yo no valgo nada… - él iba a replicar, pero al escuchar su tono de voz se dio cuenta que la pastilla y el vino estaban haciendo efecto, los verdes ojos se veían adormecidos – nadie va a querer tocarme… - pareciera que estuviera borracha – ya no soy digna de nadie…

Terry la abrazó nuevamente, el cuerpo de ella se fue desmadejando, las palabras dichas en murmullos ya no se entendieron hasta quedar en silencio, se había quedado dormida, la combinación que le dio Terry la habían drogado.

Tomó esa resolución en darle una pastilla de las que a veces él llegó a usar para poder dormir, la cual combinada con vino, haría efecto mucho más rápido y le daría mucho más tiempo de descanso, lo que le ayudaría para pensar en lo que haría.

Pero mientras continuaba pensando en cómo resolvería el problema, tomó a Candy en brazos y salió con ella de la habitación.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En la habitación que Archie tenía en la Torre, Stear y él hablaban.

- No lo sé, pero yo no puedo permitir que esto quede así… - dijo Archie

- Debemos esperar a hablar con Candy… - dijo Stear

- ¿Crees que no sea verdad lo que le sucedió? – preguntó con enojo

- ¡No, por supuesto que no! Yo no dudo de eso, de sobra sabemos que desde que Candy apareció en el Portal de las Rosas Niel la acechó…

- ¡Ese cerdo! – dio un golpe a la pared - ¡¡no puedo creer que se atreviera a hacerle esto!! – Stear miraba a su hermano, estaba callado, pero sentía el mismo coraje

En aquel momento recordó cuando Candy llegó al portal de las rosas, le pareció un pequeño ángel, con su rubio cabello brillando al sol, parecía una corona, y sus ojos a pesar del tinte triste que tenían, reflejaban una belleza interna que muy pocos parecían reconocer.

Igual que a su hermano y a Anthony, no pudo evitar sentir un leve enamoramiento por ella, a pesar de que hasta esos momentos no sabían de su existencia, sabía que se metería en su corazón.

Mientras estuvo al lado de ellos aquella niña, no permitieron que Niel le faltara al respeto, se había dado cuenta, así como lo hizo su hermano y el mismo Anthony, que Niel no tenía buenos sentimientos.

Sabía que desde hace mucho Niel tenía unos secretos muy oscuros, desagradables, se juntaba con chicos de no muy buena reputación, además de que ya consumía drogas.

Cuando Candy llegó al portal de las rosas, Niel comenzó a acosarla, al grado que la chica evitaba quedarse a solas con él, lamentablemente no siempre pudieron estar a su lado, ya que en una ocasión Niel trató de besarla a la fuerza, pero en aquella ocasión logró escapar.

- ¿¿Escuchaste?? – dijo Archie y salió de la habitación

Sus pensamientos se habían visto interrumpidos cuando vio a su hermano salir, lo siguió y se acercaron a la puerta donde estaba Terry, Candy lloraba y gritaba, escuchaban la voz de él tratando de calmarla.

- ¡No puedo soportarlo! – dijo Archie – ¡Voy a cobrarle a Niel lo que hizo!

- Pero…

- ¡Quédate si quieres, pero yo no puedo tolerar lo que ha hecho Niel! – y se encaminó a las escaleras

Stear se quedó parado sin decidirse a seguirlo, pero entonces, la voz de Candy llorando con dolor lo hizo reaccionar.

- ¡Espera Archie! – dijo y lo siguió

Por lo que no vieron cuando Terry salió con ella en brazos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

No supo como pudo sacar a Candy del colegio, pensaba Terry mientras manejaba y miraba de cuando en cuando a la chica que iba al lado del copiloto dormida.

Agradeció sobremanera a un tipo que pasaba cerca del colegio, quien le ayudó a recibirla cuando subió a la barda para poder salir sin que lo vieran las monjas o alguno de los demás alumnos.

Pronto llegó hasta el chalet que tenía en aquella ciudad, una de las tantas propiedades de los Granchester, lugar donde le brindó hospitalidad a Albert una vez. La puerta metálica se abrió automáticamente cuando el vigilante que estaba en la puerta lo vio llegar, condujo hasta la entrada de la casa, donde le abrió la puerta uno de los mozos que ahí se encontraban.

Sin permitir que nadie más tocara a la chica, la llevó en brazos al interior de la casa, ahí le ordenó al mayordomo que llamara a su madre.

Ella lo había acompañado hasta ahí, ya que según le había dicho él, que solo resolvería algunas cosas y se regresaría con ella a Londres.

- ¿Qué sucede hijo? – preguntó su madre entrando a la habitación, ya había acomodado a la rubia en su cama – me dijo Bates que… - se interrumpió al acercarse - ¿Quién es, qué ha pasado…?

- Ella… tuvo un problema, necesito que te quedes con ella… - dijo – está dormida, le di algo para que pudiera hacerlo – explicó al notar la interrogación en los ojos de su madre – trataron de abusar de ella… - dijo con dureza

- ¡Dios mío! – contestó consternada

- Desearía que te quedaras con ella, yo iré a arreglar un asunto… - en el rostro de él había enojo

- Pero hijo…

- Ella se asustará al despertarse en un lugar extraño… - habló sin prestar atención a que su madre había tratado de hablar – necesita tranquilidad… pasó por un momento amargo… por favor – le rogó – ayúdala…

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se salió de la habitación, Eleanor miró a la cama con un poco de angustia.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

La noche había caído ya en el colegio, algunos alumnos ya estaban en sus habitaciones, algunos otros que gustaban de trasnochar aprovechaban los lugares escondidos en los arbustos en el bosque que rodeaba el colegio.

Niel y sus compañeros no eran la excepción, sentados en un pequeño claro, cubiertos por unos grandes arbustos, estaban con dos botellas de licor y con unos cigarros de mariguana en las manos.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Candy? – preguntó Niel

- No, yo no… - contestó John

- Ni yo… - dijo Trevor

- _"Se me hace extraño que no haya ido a clases…"_ – dijo Niel en su mente

- Posiblemente estará escondida… - dijo burlón Trevor

- Pero cuando fui a asomarme donde quedó tirada, ya no estaba…

En el rostro de Niel había un poco de preocupación, igualmente él había ido a asomarse y no había ni rastros de ella, solo la seña de que había habido algún tipo de pelea en el pasto; también había ido a la enfermería, creyó que posiblemente alguien la hubiera encontrado ahí tirada y la llevarían a que la auscultaran.

Pero la curiosidad lo estaba matando, querer saber donde estaría la rubia, porque lamentablemente no podía ir al dormitorio de las chicas ni tampoco podía preguntarle a nadie sobre ella, los nervios de querer enterarse y sobre todo si Candy lo acusaba, aunque no temía lo que pudieran hacerle en el colegio, sino más bien que se fuera a enterar el Patriarca de la familia por haber tenido el atrevimiento de poner un dedo en su querida hermana.

Eso es lo que más estaba temiendo, porque no sabía que podría hacerle Albert. En aquellos momentos con cigarro de mariguana en mano, sin haberlo aún encendido, su cerebro podía quizás entender lo que había hecho.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó John - ¿Volverás a tratar de tomar a esa chica? Entiendo que hayas querido hacerlo… - prosiguió – realmente está muy buena… - dijo con lasciva

- Yo no creo que le queden ganas de volver siquiera pensarlo…

¡Aquella voz!

Niel sintió un escalofrío en su columna vertebral al escuchar aquella voz ¡No podía ser posible!

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Pd.- La canción del comienzo se llama "Crawling back to you" es del grupo Backstreet Boy, aportación de mi querida amiguita Gaby Sarahis, gracias.

Pd2.- La segunda canción se llama en español "¿No es maravilloso? (Suteki da ne, de Mikki)


	27. Cap 27

**ADVERTENCIA, **

**VUELVO A REPETIR, REPITO NUEVAMENTE, POR FAVOR, EN ESTE CAPÍTULO HABRÁN SITUACIONES QUE PUEDEN RESULTAR OFENSIVAS, SI ES TU CASO, ABSTENTE DE CONTINUAR LEYENDO.**

* * *

**Este fic está enteramente dedicado a una amiga que hace unos años entró en mi corazón y que jamás pudo salir de ahí, una mujer tan especial y de quien, doy gracias a la vida, al destino y a Dios por haberla puesto en mi camino. Nunca la olvidaré... Claide, eres un ángel ahora... donde quiera que estés siempre vivirás entre nosotras...**

* * *

NOTITAS DE MÍ:

Aquí estoy con otro capítulo más después de tanto tiempo de no actualizar, sé que me tardo demasiado, pero es que suceden tantas cosas en estos momentos de mi vida, lamentablemente la crisis pues me ha alcanzado también, por lo que se me ha hecho un poco difícil tener la imaginación trabajando, ya que me la he pasado buscando trabajo y ha sido muy difícil todo, por lo que de antemano pido disculpas por retrasar tanto esta historia, pero, vuelvo a repetir, que aun a pesar de tantos problemas que tengo, no dejaré sin concluir esta historia.

También quiero dar infinitas gracias por tantos mensajes que me han dado, de apoyo, de ánimos, son algo que me han ayudado mucho para seguir adelante con esta locura de historia, y nunca me cansaré de agradecerles a todas y cada una que siguen leyendo estas cosas que hago, sus mensajes son el pago que yo recibo y los aprecio enormemente, muchas gracias.

Ahora si, lean…

* * *

**Te amo y Te odio**

**Cáp. 27**

**Me aposté que podía engañarte fácilmente,**

**No fue fácil pero un día sucedió.**

**Busqué después mil formas de humillarte,**

**Y es así como confundía mi corazón.**

**Y es que tú no estabas en mis planes,**

**y que esto no era para siempre.**

**Pero tú fuiste como un ángel,**

**Que hasta la vida me salvo.**

**Entre el amor y el odio esta la línea del perdón,**

**Cruzarla significa darle vida a esta pasión.**

**Y aunque el orgullo a veces pueda mas que la razón**

**Y aunque el alma se encierre, para que entre el amor**

**Entre el amor y el odio me enamoro más de ti,**

**Como dos sentimientos distintos viven hoy dentro de mí.**

**Y es que tú no estabas en mis planes,**

**Y que esto no era para siempre.**

**Pero tú fuiste como un ángel,**

**Que hasta la vida me salvo.**

**Por más que lo pienso no comprendo,**

**Como puedo odiarte al mismo tiempo,**

**Que me muero por estar cerca de ti.**

Lo que pasó en el colegio generó muchas interrogantes, ya que nadie supo explicar la ausencia de Candy, lo único que se filtró de información fue que tenía un permiso especial.

La única que parecía no estar muy contenta era Elisa, andaba de un humor muy horrible, y lo había demostrado días atrás al llegar a la pequeña habitación que estaba en la Torre, donde la esperaba solamente Luisa.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó la chica

Pero Elisa en vez de contestarle, comenzó a tirar todo lo que encontró a su paso, jaló los adornos que estaban en las paredes, las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas, las colchas y las sabanas que cubrían la cama que había en una esquina, literalmente parecía haber pasado por la habitación un huracán por el desastre que se presentaba.

Luisa no podía detenerla, la furia de Elisa podría hacerle daño, así que prudentemente se mantuvo alejada de la pelirroja, hasta que se detuvo respirando agitadamente, se acercó hacia la cómoda donde milagrosamente se habían salvado las botellas que ahí guardaban, tomó una y se acercó con tranquilidad a Elisa ofreciéndosela.

- Toma… - dijo

Elisa la tomó y se la empinó dándole un gran trago, y se sentó en la cama, su respiración se fue tranquilizando poco a poco.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Luisa con calma, la flema inglesa era algo de lo que ella podía presumir

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Repitió Elisa - ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido? – pareciera que su enojo volvería a encenderse, por lo que volvió a darle otro trago a la botella, Luisa sin inmutarse la escuchaba – sucedió que el imbécil del jefe de nuestra "querida familia" se ha llevado a mi hermano del colegio

- ¿Cómo ha sido eso posible?

- ¿¿Cómo?? – contestó exaltada - ¡¡Resulta que al muy estúpido se le ocurrió tocar a la arribista maloliente dama de establo!! – Luisa solo abrió sus ojos en forma de sorpresa - ¡¡Si!! ¡¡A mi muy estúpido hermano se le ocurrió poner sus manos en esa!!

- Pero ¿Cómo ocurrió todo? – preguntó Luisa

- ¡¡No lo sé, no sé de qué manera haya hecho estas cosas Niel, no he podido hablar con él!! – volvió a tomarle a la botella - ¡¡Pero una cosa si te diré, me voy a vengar de los que intervinieron para lograr que se llevaran a mi hermano!! – la mirada de Elisa era de completa maldad - ¡Pronto comenzaré a darles en lo que más les duela! – comenzó a reírse enloquecida

Luisa la observó con inquietud, había visto muchas cosas crueles en Elisa, muchas de ellas le habían atraído, pero había otras más que no estaba muy de acuerdo con ella.

- ¿Dónde está la pequeña Annie? – preguntó de repente

- Creo que estará con las demás… - contestó Luisa

- Muy bien – se levantó sonriente y se miró en un pedazo de espejo que había roto con anterioridad – debemos llamarlas, alguien tiene que limpiar este… tiradero…

Arregló su cabello, alisó su uniforme y salió de la habitación seguida por la mirada de Luisa, en la cual no había nada definido de lo que estaba pensando.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Eleanor

- Un poco mejor… - dijo con voz cansada Candy

Llevaba ya una semana viviendo en aquel chalet propiedad de los Granchester, se había llevado tremenda sorpresa al despertar y encontrarse en una habitación desconocida, pero más sorprendida quedó cuando le informaron que llevaba tres días dormida por órdenes del doctor que la había atendido y quien le había estado aplicando sedantes para que pudiera tranquilizarse.

Porque recordando vagamente cuando despertaba, comenzaba a llorar y entrar en crisis nerviosas por lo que le había sucedido.

Se sentía un poco deprimida, sobre todo porque el día anterior, Albert, su querido hermano había tenido que partir a América, no le había dado tantas explicaciones, solo le dijo que tenía que ocuparse de atender asuntos relacionados con la familia, los cuales no podía abandonar, ya que eran de suma importancia.

- Le quiero dar las gracias por las molestias que le he ocasionado… - dijo Candy

- No te preocupes, no podía hacer menos por ti… - contestó sonriendo Eleanor – lo que queremos es que te sientas bien… - Candy no contestó solo dio una pequeña sonrisa, aunque en sus ojos se pintaba una total amargura – hoy no te podrás negar a bajar a comer conmigo…

- No creo…

- Me gustaría… - la interrumpió - que pudieras admirar la vista que tenemos del jardín, podríamos disponer una mesa en la terraza… - Candy no supo qué contestar – platicaremos de varias cosas… - Eleanor le brindaba una sonrisa

- Está bien… - contestó ella sin poder resistir el ruego de la madre de Terry

- ¡Bien! Ponte linda, te avisaré cuando esté listo todo… descansa…

Candy la vio salir, sonreía hasta que la puerta se cerró, después borró todo de sus labios y nuevamente la tristeza se apoderó de ella, ya que aparte de lo ocurrido en días pasados, ya eran dos días que su hermano se había ido de Inglaterra…

_*****Flash Back*****_

_Candy abrió sus ojos con pesadez, parpadeaba tratando de acostumbrar su vista a aquella leve oscuridad de la habitación, aunque el sol trataba de entrar por las pesadas cortinas._

- _¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó una voz _

- _¡Hermano! – dijo emocionada_

- _Aquí estoy pequeña… - la abrazó, fue suficiente sentir a su hermano para soltarse a llorar – shhh… tranquila… todo va a estar bien…_

- _Es que…_

- _No… - la calló con suavidad – no digas nada, sé lo que ha sucedido, ya he tomado todo en mis manos… sabes, creo que no he podido cumplir la promesa que hice a nuestros padres de que yo cuidaría siempre de ti… - ella lo miró con su cara con lágrimas, las cuales Albert limpió con delicadeza mientras le sonreía – así que ahora debo resolver todo lo que se ha salido de mis manos como Jefe de la Familia… solo quiero que me prometas que estarás bien y te recuperarás…_

- _Ssi… _

- _Quiero que sigas siendo la misma, que no sigas triste ni lamentándote por nada… no sabes cuán importante eres para mi… ¿me lo prometes?_

- _Si, te lo prometo…_

- _Ahora quiero que me regales una sonrisa… - le pidió ella trató de sonreírle_

- _Eso es… sonríe… recuerda, eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras… - un sentimiento se apoderó de Candy, esas palabras eran las que le decía su padre cuando la veía triste – ahora… - interrumpió Albert su pensamiento – quiero… decirte algo… - ella lo miró con atención – viajaré a América…_

- _¡No, no, no te vayas! – lo abrazó llorando nuevamente_

- _Necesito hacerlo… he dejado de lado muchas cosas que requieren mi atención… no será por mucho tiempo… - hablaba en un tono calmado para poder consolarla_

- _¡Es que…!_

- _Te prometo que todo estará bien…_

- _¡Pero no quiero estar sola aquí sin ti! – lloraba _

- _No estarás sola te lo aseguro, están Archie, Stear, Annie… y no hay que olvidarnos de Terry quien te ha apoyado mucho… _

- _¡Pero ellos no son tú!_

- _Te aseguro que cuando vuelvas al colegio…_

- _¡No quiero volver al colegio! – lo interrumpió - ¡llévame contigo a América! ¡Quiero ir a casa!_

- _No te preocupes… estarás bien te lo prometo… pronto terminará el curso escolar y volverás a casa… _

- _¡Pero…!_

- _Solo hasta que termine este curso… - le rogó – seré presentado ya de manera oficial a la familia y podré decidir sin que nadie cuestione lo que hago… - le explicó – y podrás regresar a casa sin que nadie lo impida…_

_Candy calló escuchando con atención, sabía a lo que se refería, mientras él no fuera reconocido de manera oficial ante toda la familia Andrey, no podría tener control sobre ninguna de las decisiones que se tomaran, ya que detrás de él había todo un consejo de familiares que decidían lo que era más conveniente para todos y una de las que tenía mayor poder era precisamente la Tía Abuela Elroy, la cual le había manifestado desde conocerla, una gran antipatía._

- _Es que tú no sabes… - dijo con voz sollozante _

- _Si lo sé… - ella lo miró – sé muchas cosas y por lo mismo te pido que confíes en mí… ¿crees que yo haría algo que te lastimara? – lo miró con toda la confianza del mundo – sabes muy bien que eso jamás lo haría… así que solo te pido aguantar hasta el termino de este ciclo escolar, después regresarás a América…_

- _Está bien…_

_****Fin Flash Back*****_

Mientras sus recuerdos se terminaban, dio un respiro muy profundo y haciendo a un lado las sabanas se levantó con determinación, abrió las pesadas cortinas dejando que la luz del sol entrara a la habitación en toda su plenitud.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En todos estos días Terry no le sorprendía todo lo que sucedía en el colegio, murmullos en los pasillos al verlo pasar junto a Archie, miradas malintencionadas, otros quitaban la vista de ellos cuando los veían acercarse.

Se daba cuenta que había muchas versiones en cuanto a la ausencia de Anthony, el cuarto rey, la cual quizás ni él mismo tenía la certeza de que fuera la verdadera.

Lo único que verdaderamente le interesaba a Terry era que Candy se recuperara y volviera al colegio muy pronto, afortunadamente no tendría el problema de ver a Niel.

_*****Flash Back*****_

_Después de haber dejado a Candy a salvo en manos de su madre, volvió a su auto y se comenzó a alejar de la casa. Mientras iba manejando tomó su celular y marcó:_

- _¿Archie? – dijo - ¿Dónde están? – preguntó, le contestaron algo que lo hizo abrir sus ojos - ¿Qué están haciendo qué?... No lo puedo creer… - en sus labios de dibujó una sonrisa medio malévola – no, está bien… ya estoy por llegar… - colgó_

_Su mirada se endureció contrastando con la sonrisa que mantenía en sus labios mientras apretaba con más fuerza el volante de su auto._

_Pronto llegó al lugar donde acostumbraba a dejar su auto, era cercano a la barda que rodeaba al colegio, ahí lo ocultaba ayudándose con la espesura de los arbustos que rodeaban igualmente a la barda, así como las ramas que caían de los árboles que estaban dentro de la propiedad._

_Salió de su auto como si llevara mucha prisa y saltó la barda con agilidad, corrió hacía el bosque, lo que vio cuando llegó hasta ahí lo satisfizo._

_Sabía, precisamente por conocer muy bien a los hermanos Cornwell, que éstos eran muy buenos peleadores, Archie se destacaba mucho por eso, ya que anteriormente siempre mostró un grado de violencia más alto comparado al de su hermano que no compartía la idea de pelear por gusto, aunque era poseedor de un cinturón negro en karate, evitaba las peleas siempre que podía, no como Archie, quien si gustaba de pelear._

_Quien había sorprendido a los tres en plena relajación, había sido Archie, que cuando Trevor y John iban a correr Stear los detuvo, mientras él disponía de Niel, sin darles oportunidad de nada._

_Vio con gran satisfacción que los dos compinches de Niel estaban sentados con algunos golpes ante el resguardo de Stear, Trevor limpiándose la sangre que le había salido de su boca, mientras John con un golpe en uno de sus pómulos, miraba con temor que Terry llegaba._

_Pero quien más atemorizado estaba y con unos golpes en su rostro, era precisamente Niel, el cual estaba replegado en un árbol, mientras la mano de Archie mantenía apretado su cuello._

- _Veo que se han estado divirtiendo sin mi… - dijo Terry con una sonrisa de medio lado _

_Archie soltó a Niel, quien se llevó una mano al cuello lastimado mirando a Terry que se iba acercándose con acecho, Niel temblaba con temor._

- _Niel, Niel… - dijo Terry – creí haberte hecho hace tiempo una advertencia… - éste tragó saliva con dificultad – pero por lo que veo no hiciste caso… - dio un golpe al estómago del moreno quien se dobló de dolor - ¿Cómo se siente esto? ¡¡Contéstame!! – lo tomó del cuello haciendo que se enderezara, un rictus de dolor pintaba su rostro - ¿Te duele? – preguntó y volvió a darle otro golpe, pero antes de doblarse nuevamente lo tomó del cuello para evitar que se doblara - ¿No soportas el dolor? – y dio un golpe en su rostro, el cual fue tan fuerte que lo hizo escupir sangre - ¿Te pregunté, no soportas el dolor? – otro golpe_

_Stear y Archie miraban la escena seriamente, sabían el nivel de enojo que estaba teniendo Terry, a pesar de no hablar sobre ello, habían adivinado el sentimiento que éste guardaba hacia su prima._

_Trevor y John trataban de no hacer un solo ruido, aunque sobándose los golpes que les habían propinado, temían más a la furia de Granchester, quien era conocido por ser más violento._

- _¡¡Contesta!! – Gritó y le dio otro golpe en el rostro, haciendo que cayera al césped - ¿¿O vas a llorar como el miserable cobarde que eres?? – Niel gemía de dolor, la sangre ya manchaba su camisa, le dio una patada – ¡¡Te dije que no le pusieras tus asquerosas manos encima!!_

- _¡¡¡No lo hice!!! – gritó a duras penas Niel_

- _¿¿No lo hiciste?? – otra patada, los gemidos dolorosos se escuchaban - ¿¿Acaso tocarla solamente no es suficiente?? – y volteó a mirar a John y Trevor - ¡Y ustedes, ayudaron a esta escoria! – se dirigió a ellos y tomó a Trevor de la camisa levantándolo - ¿¿Se sintieron muy hombres al atacar así a una mujer??_

- _¡¡Nosotros no hicimos nada!! _

- _¿¿Nada?? – le dio un fuerte golpe _

- _¡NO! – gritó John, porque sabía que si no hacía o decía algo, tendría la misma suerte que Niel y ellos eran igualmente unos cobardes - ¡¡No hicimos nada, no tocamos a la chica!! ¡Nosotros nos negamos a hacerlo, pero Niel no nos quiso escuchar!_

- _¿Acaso tenemos al fin un ganador? – preguntó Terry levantando las cejas, aventó a Trevor volviendo a Niel, quien abrió los ojos con temor – de nuevo todo nos lleva a ti… - Terry sonreía con maldad _

- _¡NO! – dijo Niel al ser levantado por Terry como si fuera un muñeco y lo empujó, sintiendo Niel el golpe en su espalda del árbol - ¿Qué crees que sintió Candy? – otro golpe - ¡Lo que tu sientes no es comparable! – otro golpe_

- _¡YA! – suplicaba Niel, mientras sentía los golpes dados por Terry - ¡¡Yaaa!! ¡¡No le hice nada!! _

_A pesar de lo que estaban mirando Stear y Archie, parecía que estaban de acuerdo a lo que estaba ocurriendo y no hacían nada por evitarlo._

- _¿No? No es eso lo que vi… - decía con frialdad y mirada endurecida - ¡no tuviste compasión! – otro golpe _

- _¡¡No le hice nada!! – comenzó a llorar - ¡No le hice nada!_

- _¿¿No fue suficiente con lo que le has hecho?? – le volvió a dar otro golpe - ¡Casi la dejaste desnuda!_

- _¡¡Pero no pasó nada más!! – gritó Niel_

- _¡Si es cierto, no le hizo nada! – gritó Trevor_

- _¡Pensamos que había muerto, nos asustamos y nos fuimos! – dijo John_

- _¡Si, así sucedió! – dijo Niel lloroso - ¡Se los juro, no le hice nada!_

- _Pues yo no te creo… no les creo a ninguno… ratas como ustedes dirán lo que sea para poder escapar al castigo… - entonces sonrió malévolamente mientras sacaba su teléfono celular y marcó un número - ¿Albert? – Si Niel creyó que terminarían las cosas con Terry, la sola mención del jefe de los Andrey lo hizo temer más – creo que muy pronto tendrás lo que mereces… - sonreía mientras volvía a guardar su teléfono_

_Levantaron a John, Trevor y Niel, y los llevaron empujándolos hasta el colegio, donde se dirigieron a las oficinas de la directora._

- _¡Pero que…! – dijo la superiora al verlos entrar sin recato a su despacho_

- _Sentimos mucho interrumpirla de esta manera madre… - comenzó a hablar Stear educadamente _

- _¿Qué están haciendo todos ustedes fuera de sus habitaciones? – comenzó a decir - ¿Acaso no saben las…?_

- _¡Cierre la boca madre para explicarle! – la voz de Terry rugió interrumpiéndola, los ojos de la superiora se abrieron enormemente, sus labios los apretó mientras sus conductos nasales se dilataban mostrando de esa forma su enojo_

- _¿Se da cuenta de la forma en como me está hablando señor Granchester?_

- _¡Si, me doy cuenta madre… por eso mismo necesito que nos escuche…! - le sostuvo la mirada _

- _Está bien, lo escucho_

_Conforme iba hablando Terry, contándole a grandes rasgos lo que había sucedido y el por qué de los tres chicos golpeados, la superiora trataba de mantener el control, su mirada iba de Terry hacia los tres chicos, igualmente a Stear y Archie._

_Pero no todo terminó ahí, sino que más sorpresa le causó a la superiora tener la visita inesperada de William Albert Andrey, lo cual le produjo más consternación._

_Albert entró al despacho de la superiora con el rostro muy serio, intentando no mirar hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Niel._

_La madre superiora comprendió inmediatamente que se debían tomar ciertas medidas, por lo que hizo llamar a su asistente, pidiéndole a su vez que trajera a tres de los guardias del colegio; éstos recibieron órdenes de la superiora de que condujeran a Niel, Trevor y John a las celdas dispuestas para castigo._

- _Creo que entiende… - dijo Albert dirigiéndose a la superiora - …que esta situación tenemos que solucionarla en estos momentos…_

- _Si por supuesto… Hermana Louise… - volvió a llamar a su asistente, quien entró al despacho – haga el favor de llamar de manera extra urgente a Sir Reuben Torquill y a Lord Levinston… _

- _Si madre… - y salió con la orden_

- _Creo que ahora nos toca a nosotros ocuparnos de este incidente… - comenzó a decir la hermana dirigiéndose al trío – señores Cornwell y señor Granchester… creo que deberían retirarse a sus habitaciones…_

- _¡Pero…! – iba a replicar Terry_

- _Amigo… - Albert se había acercado a Terry y puso una mano en su hombro – la madre superiora tiene razón… - le sonrió tranquilizándolo - no te preocupes esto no quedará impune… me encargaré de ello… - dijo en voz baja_

- _De acuerdo… - y salió del despacho_

- _Primo… - dijo Stear _

- _No se preocupen… tomaré medidas… - le contestó Albert_

- _Nos veremos… - dijo Archie_

_Salieron del despacho, Terry había desaparecido, por lo que se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones._

_Terry en aquellos momentos iba conduciendo su auto, tenía que saber que es lo que ocurría con Candy en aquel momento, así que al llegar a su casa, corrió escaleras arriba hacia la habitación donde había dejado a la rubia, pero su madre lo detuvo antes de que éste abriera la puerta._

- _Pedí al doctor que viniera a verla en cuanto te fuiste… - comenzó a decirle – tuvo una crisis nerviosa… - una consternación le pintó el rostro a Terry – le dio un sedante para que volviera a dormir, el cual la despertará hasta mañana_

- _Quería verla…_

- _Lo sé hijo, pero debemos dejarla descansar, lo que ha pasado esta chica no es para menos_

- _Si, lo sé… - pero miraba a la puerta cerrada sin ánimos de querer irse _

- _De acuerdo… - dijo su madre – solo unos minutos… - miró a su madre sonriendo y entró sin hacer ruido a la habitación de la rubia._

_Acercó silenciosamente hasta la cama una pequeña silla, se sentó y la observó detenidamente, el rubio cabello rizado esparcido por la cama, su rostro se veía más pálido de lo normal, sus pestañas delineadas en su rostro, su naricita respingada cubierta de pecas, su boca entreabierta._

_Sin poder evitarlo su rostro se endureció de solo imaginar que el cerdo de Niel hubiera puesto sus manos en ella, mancharla de esa forma a ella… ella que era… especial…_

_Se puso alerta al ver que comenzaba a respirar agitadamente, se dio cuenta que posiblemente estaba soñando algo, porque movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, apretaba sus ojos como si algo la estuviera atormentando, sudaba incluso; se acercó a ella para tocarle la frente, posiblemente tuviera fiebre, pero no, estaba fría._

- _Anthony… - susurró_

_"¿¿Qué??"_

- _Anthony… - volvió a susurrar_

_"¡No podía ser cierto!"_

- _Anthony… - y notó que de sus ojos salió una lágrima_

_Terry acercó una mano que temblaba por la emoción que estaba sintiendo en su pecho, tomó con sus dedos la lágrima que había caído, cerró sus ojos, un dolor sintió en su garganta impidiéndole tragar saliva._

- _¿Acaso sigue pensando en Anthony? – dijo en voz muy baja_

_Y se dio la vuelta saliendo de la habitación, quizás si se hubiera quedado un momento más, hubiera escuchado lo demás que dijo la rubia._

- _Anthony… perdóname…_

_****Fin Flash Back*****_

- Al parecer el ambiente en la escuela ha cambiado, está ¿cómo decirlo? Más limpio… ¿No lo crees? – preguntó Terry con sarcasmo, sacudiendo de esa manera aquel pensamiento y aquel llamado de Candy a su otrora amigo

- Definitivamente, sobre todo desde que también se llevaron a John y Trevor – contestó Archie

- No me gustaría imaginar como les irá a esos dos… - sonrió burlón Terry – es muy sabido de los arranques de ira que tiene Sir Torquill y no se diga de Lord Levinston siempre aparentando con su imagen intachable de buen corderito detrás de la reina… - se burlaba - ¿Acaso las cosas entre tu novia y tú se han terminado? – preguntó Terry cambiando de tema al ver pasar a Annie junto con dos de las tres chicas que conformaban el grupito, aparte de Elisa

- Ya te dije que no es mi novia… - dijo serio Archie

- Ha cambiado mucho…

Claro que había cambiado mucho, eso lo notó Archie desde que regresaron de las vacaciones, Annie ya no era la misma, incluso se dio cuenta que entre Candy y ella no había el mismo acercamiento de antes, la morena hasta parecía que le tenía el mismo resentimiento que Elisa había alimentado desde que se conocieron hace años.

Annie pasaba a su lado mirándolo con desdén, sin hablarle, de repente lo miraba con desafío, aquella faceta de la morena no le gustaba mucho, pero estaba haciendo el esfuerzo necesario para poder continuar con su esfuerzo de rehabilitación, algo que la chica parecía estar comportándose al revés de él.

Su físico, sus ojos, incluso su actitud decían mucho de lo que ahora estaba haciendo.

- Si, ha cambiado… - contestó Archie

- Me he enterado que al parecer ha comenzado una relación con Cavern… - dijo Terry sin mirarlo, Archie se puso serio

- No me interesa… - contestó éste después de unos segundos

- Solo tu sabes lo que haces Archie… si anteriormente cometiste un error ahora es el momento para que puedas redimirlos – el de cabellos marrón no contestó

- ¿Irás a ver a Candy? – preguntó Archie cambiando el tema

- Quizás vaya…

- Iremos a visitarla en esta próxima salida… - comentó

- De acuerdo… me voy – dijo levantándose

- ¿No entrarás a las clases de la tarde?

- No lo creo… - dijo alejándose

Archie lo siguió con la mirada hasta que éste desapareció por el bosque, sonrió, sabía que iría donde estaba Candy, ya era difícil que él negara no sentir algo por su prima, aunque no estaba muy seguro, sospechaba que ellos tenían un secreto.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver cruzar frente a él a Annie acompañado por Marie, la francesa que una vez le hizo una mala jugada, algo que no se le olvidaba todavía, pero después se las cobraría, así que se acercó a ellas.

- Annie… - habló, pero ésta no le hizo caso dándole la espalda comenzando a caminar - ¡Te estoy hablando! – y la tomó de un brazo

- ¡Suéltame! – le jaló el brazo para soltarse - ¿Acaso no fui muy clara en decirte que no quería hablar contigo? – dijo con enojo

- ¡Pero yo si quiero hablar contigo!

- ¡Pero yo no! – iba a alejarse nuevamente, pero volvió a ser jalada por un brazo - ¡Suéltame!

- ¡No, me vas a escuchar! – le dijo Archie

- Creo que… - iba a replicar la francesa Marie

- Tú no te metas… - le dijo serio – aún tienes algo pendiente conmigo, vendré después a cobrártelas…

Y sin más llevó arrastrando de un brazo a Annie, no hacía caso de sus palabras de la chica que pedía que la soltara, y tampoco le contestaba nada, iba completamente serio, así, hasta llegar a la habitación que tenía él en la Torre.

Literalmente la empujó dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó Annie

- Hablar contigo… - se dirigió hasta el buró donde había unas botellas y sirvió en dos vasos, ofreciéndole uno a la chica

- ¿Qué no estás en rehabilitación? – tomó su vaso

- Si, lo estoy… pero sé donde detenerme… - contestó sonriente

- Ya veo que nunca vas a cambiar… eres un gran hipócrita – dijo sonriendo burlona

- No lo soy, simplemente estoy tratando de controlarme – le dio un sorbo pequeño, la chica también le tomó

- Desde este momento te digo que no me interesa escuchar tus disculpas… - comenzó a decir

- No vine a pedirte que me disculpes… - la interrumpió - ¿Es verdad que sales con Cavern? – Annie apretó sus labios

- ¿Y qué si lo hago? – dijo desafiante – sería mi problema

- También lo es mío…

- ¿Tú que tienes que ver en esto?

- Eres prima de Candy y mi deber es protegerte también

Aquella respuesta no fue lo que ella quería escuchar y pareció hacer enojar a la chica, ya que sus ojos azules chispearon y de un solo trago tomó lo que restaba del vaso.

- ¡Pues guárdate tus protecciones porque no las necesito!

Y dicho eso se encaminó a la puerta para irse de la habitación, pero cuando trató de abrirla la mano de Archie se interpuso, volviendo a cerrarla con fuerza.

- ¡No he terminado contigo!

- ¡No me importa si te preocupas por mi o no! – le alzó la voz - ¡No lo hiciste antes, no te importó hacerme todo el daño que quisiste! – lo empujó - ¡Y ahora vienes de buen samaritano a decirme que me protegerás, solo por ser la prima de Candy! – respiraba agitadamente - ¡¡desde antes era la prima de Candy y no te importó!!

- Traté de pedirte disculpas…

- ¿¿Y con un "discúlpame" borrarás todo lo que pasó?? ¿Le volverá la vida a mi bebe?

Archie se quedó sin habla, desconcertado quitó la mano de la puerta, no sabía qué hacer.

- Lo imaginé… solo piensas en ti… - dijo Annie y tomó el picaporte para abrir, pero nuevamente la mano de Archie se interpuso

- No… - estaba serio, como nunca lo había visto Annie – no remediaré nada de lo que sucedió con pedirte disculpas pero… ¿crees que lo que estás haciendo ahora hará que te sientas mejor? El estar con Elisa te destruirá… no conoces todo lo que ella es capaz de hacer…

- Si lo sé… - contestó indiferente – he visto lo que hacen… y me gusta… - Archie abrió enormemente sus ojos - no te sorprendas… - sonreía, pero no era la sonrisa que a él le gustaba, tierna, inocente, ahora, no le gustaba esa sonrisa que le estaba brindando – además, creo que te haces el tonto al obligarme a estar contigo a solas aquí – se relamió los labios – sé lo que estás buscando… - con un dedo le delineó su mandíbula - así que… ¿por qué no aprovechar el momento? – y se volvió hasta donde estaba la botella y se sirvió más líquido y de un trago lo tomó de nuevo – es delicioso este whiskey que tienes, Elisa no tiene de esta categoría…

Archie con la mirada seria, observaba todos los movimientos de la chica, trataba de controlar lo que estaba sintiendo, porque no sabía a ciencia cierta que era lo que ocurría, desconocía a aquella chica.

- Ven… - lo llamó sentada desde la única cama que había en la habitación, palmeaba el lugar a un lado de ella - ¿acaso vas a despreciar mi invitación?

El chico sin decir nada, se acercó a ella, quien sonreía seductora, le tomó la mano y lo hizo sentarse junto a ella.

- ¿Acaso tú no me has extrañado? – preguntó mientras se acercaba a él y besaba su cuello

Demasiado desconcertado para decir algo, solo sintió la tibieza de aquella caricia que logró excitarlo ¿acaso aquella atracción que siempre había sentido por ella no había desaparecido?

- Yo si te he extrañado… - la voz de Annie había bajado de tono, haciendo que entrara en un suave letargo – hace mucho que no tengo… tu sabes… actividad… - lo besaba de su cuello hasta subir a su oreja, donde lo mordisqueaba de su lóbulo, mientras una de sus manos se dirigía a su pecho abriendo unos botones logrando poder tocar su piel

- Annie… - logró decir Archie

- Vamos, bésame…

Y obedeció, comenzó a besarla como desesperado, sus manos empezaron a cobrar vida, subieron a su cabeza y deshicieron el peinado que traía la chica, el negro cabello cayó cubriendo la espalda de ella, quien se ocupaba de quitarle a su vez las ropas que cubrían el torso del chico.

Con abierto atrevimiento una de las blancas manos se dirigieron a tocar la masculinidad de Archie por encima de su pantalón, frotándolo hasta sentir la dureza característica de la excitación, haciendo que gemidos salieran de su boca.

La blusa y brassiere de la chica habían caído ya al suelo dejando al descubierto su piel blanquísima, en la cual rastros de las caricias que le daba el chico comenzaban a dejar sus marcas, con sus manos cubriendo alrededor sus redondeces de ella, chupó con ahínco sus rosados pezones, logrando que ella también gimiera mostrando su excitación.

Sin quedarse atrás Annie, logró quitarle lo que faltaba de ropa en Archie, bajando por el vientre hasta llegar al miembro que erguido esperaba por caricias, lo cual no tardó en llegar, ya que la boca de Annie se encargó de hacerle disfrutar miles de sensaciones; el miembro del chico entraba y salía de la boca femenina, la lengua de ella hacía círculos en la punta de su masculinidad haciendo que éste gimiera sin reservas.

- ¡¡Aaahhh Annieee!! – decía roncamente

Pequeños espasmos se sentían en el cuerpo de Archie cuando Annie lo dejó solo para quitarse sus braguitas, él completamente desnudo, ella vestida solo con su falda.

Archie la veía acostado recreándose con la figura de esa chica que sin querer reconocerlo todavía lo volvía loco, la miraba acercarse conteniendo la respiración, la excitación le corría por su cuerpo cuando ella se sentó abriendo sus piernas encima de él, tomando con una de sus manos su virilidad erecta llevándola hasta la entrada de su feminidad.

Annie al sentirla cerró sus ojos disfrutando de aquella intromisión, se dejó caer lentamente, salió de su boca un gemido que no dejaba duda de su gozo.

Un sube y baja acompañado de gemidos mezclados se dejó escuchar en aquella habitación, el sudor recorriendo sus cuerpos.

Sentir aquella calidez abrazando al chico no tenía comparación, mirar a aquella chica disfrutando le nublaba los sentidos, tocarla, acariciarla, quería dominarla antes de que llegara el momento de que él explotara. Así que en un movimiento rápido, la tomó haciendo que ella quedara debajo de él, quería mirarla como disfrutaba, quería que ella dijera su nombre en aquel estado de éxtasis, por lo que las embestidas que le dio se hicieron más fuertes, logrando con ello que los gemidos los hiciera más profundos.

Hasta que no pudo más, igualmente ella no pudo aguantar más y sin poderlo evitar, juntos llegaron a una terminación total.

Archie se dejó caer encima de ella respirando agitadamente, ella sentía su cuerpo desmadejado tratando de controlar igualmente su respiración, con cuidado salió de ella y se acostó a su lado, poco a poco sus cuerpos comenzaron a volver a la normalidad.

- Esto no volverá a repetirse… - dijo ella, Archie abrió los ojos y la volteó a mirar, ella miraba al techo

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Que no volverá a repetirse esto…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no aceptaré tener relaciones contigo cuando tu quieras… - dijo y se levantó comenzando a vestirse – no soy tu propiedad, soy libre y puedo tener sexo con quien yo quiera…

- Annie…

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso creías que porque tuvimos sexo ahora, me convierto en tu propiedad? ¡Claro que no! – y comenzó a ir a la puerta

- ¡Espera! – Archie se había levantado completamente desnudo volvió a impedirle que abriera la puerta

- Archie… - le dijo ella sonriendo con burla y diciendo con sarcasmo – te he perdonado… y no quiero nada más contigo… lo que pasó fue un error que no volverá a repetirse

- ¿Lo crees? ¿Crees que no volverá a repetirse?

- Si… no tienes poder sobre mí…

- No lo creo… - contestó él

Y sin darle tiempo, le tomó su rostro con las dos manos y la besó, la besó como nunca lo había hecho, sus labios se movían en los de ella, su lengua penetró hasta tocar la de ella, quien no puso empacho en corresponderle a ese beso.

- ¿Te das cuenta? – preguntó él separándose un poco de ella – no puedes evitarlo…

- Si… si puedo… - lo miró seria – no volverás a lastimarme, esto no significa nada para mi

- Volverás a mi y esta vez no te dejaré ir de nuevo… - le dijo Archie

Annie lo miró con desconcierto, Archie le mantuvo la mirada, él ahora fue quien abrió la puerta y le dio el camino para irse, la chica confundida salió de esa habitación.

Sin poder evitarlo, la chica dejó caer una lágrimas conforme iba bajando las escaleras, pero antes de salir del edificio de la Torre, se limpió todo su rostro y alzó la cabeza para que no se notara que había llorado, caminó por el sendero que la llevaría hasta los demás edificios del colegio, como podía y le dejaba el temblor que tenía en sus manos, arregló su cabello.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

La tarde iba cayendo ya, los colores en tonos rojizos se dejaban ver en el horizonte, algunas lámparas en las calles comenzaron a encenderse, la entrada en aquel chalet abrió sus rejas para dar paso al Porshe que conducía Terry hasta llegar a la entrada donde lo recibió uno de los sirvientes, el cual llevó el auto hasta la cochera.

Era viernes, y aquel fin de semana había llegado ya y era de los más esperados por los alumnos del colegio San Pablo, y podían salir, así que era recibido por todos con un gran beneplácito, para él no tenía ninguna diferencia, aparte de que no tenía que esperar a que fuera sábado por la mañana para poder salir, él entraba y salía del plantel cuando se le antojaba y nadie podía llamarle la atención.

Terry entró a la casa siendo saludado por el mayordomo que lo esperaba para recibirlo.

- Buenas tardes señorito…

- Buenas tardes Bates… ¿Está mi madre?

- Si, se encuentra en la terraza acompañado de la señorita… - al escuchar eso, Terry sonrió – ¿desea que lo anuncie?

- No gracias, no hace falta yo lo haré… - y se encaminó hasta la terraza

Se detuvo al escuchar las risas de Candy y de su madre, sonrió a su vez él también, al parecer estaba mejor la chica.

- Buenas tardes… - habló haciendo que las dos mujeres lo voltearan a ver

- Hijo… ¿Cómo estás? – su madre lo saludó con genuina alegría

- Hola… - Candy saludó con un poco de timidez

- Bien madre, gracias… - contestó y se acercó a Candy - ¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo suavemente

- Estoy mejor… - contestó ella bajando la mirada

- ¿Quieres tomar algo hijo? – dijo Eleanor – iré a ordenarlo – y sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación dejándolos solos

Un silencio se apoderó de los dos, como si no pudieran decirse más nada, pero no era incomodo.

- Creo que mañana vendrán a visitarte los chicos… - habló Terry rompiendo el silencio

- ¿Ya tan pronto es día de salida?

- Si, te has perdido de muchas cosas…

- Si, es verdad…

- Volverás al colegio… - no lo preguntó, pero Candy tuvo un segundo de tristeza

- Le he prometido a mi hermano volver, pero no sé… no me siento muy segura de poder…

- Escucha… - la interrumpió tomándola de las manos – ya no hay nada ahí que pueda hacerte daño, todo se ha solucionado…

- Pero…

- Todos nos hemos encargado de los que te hicieron daño – ella lo miró sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería – tanto Niel como sus cómplices se han marchado del colegio

Fue entonces que comprendió a lo que se había referido su hermano en su última visita, cuando vino a despedirse de ella y le dijo que no se preocupara por nada.

- Si… - dijo Terry como si hubiera leído su pensamiento – tu hermano prometió encargarse de todo y lo hizo de una manera muy peculiar… - sonrió torciendo de medio lado su boca

- Ya veo… - dijo ella

No pudieron hablar más porque llegó su madre acompañada por Bates, quien traía una charola con algunos bocadillos para Terry, así que no tuvieron oportunidad de poder hablar más que de cosas triviales.

- Creo que me retiro a descansar… - anunció Eleanor poniéndose de pie

- Que descanses madre… - se acercó Terry a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Hasta mañana Candy…

- Hasta mañana… Eleanor… - sonrió afectuosamente a la dama

Ésta salió dejándolos solos en la salita, un silencio los acompañó después.

- Hace un tiempo… - comenzó a decir Terry – te invité a que vinieras a mi casa, ya que sabía que gustabas de nadar… - Candy lo escuchaba – te negaste… - sonrió de medio lado, ahora ¿te gustaría conocer la piscina que tenemos?

- ¿Tienes una piscina aquí? – preguntó sorprendida

- Por supuesto, al duque le gusta presumir de esas cosas… - dijo con suficiencia – anda vamos…

Y caminaron por un pasillo que los llevó a un extremo de la casa que Candy aún no había explorado, esperaba que salieran al jardín, pero continuaban dentro de la casa, hasta que Terry se detuvo ante una doble puerta de madera tallada muy finamente y las abrió en par.

Candy soltó una exclamación de asombro al entrar por aquellas puertas ya que lo que encontró ahí no era para menos.

Una piscina, de unos diez metros de largo en forma oval, con luces que alumbraban el fondo, contaba con un pequeño trampolín, pero lo que le quitó literalmente el aliento a Candy, no fue descubrir que había un techo arriba de la piscina, en el que no solo podía mantenerse una temperatura agradable dentro del lugar, en el que no importaba si hiciera frío o calor, sino lo que le había asombrado era que el techo era movible, se podía deslizar para que pudiera abrirse y dejar ver y sentir el ambiente natural, no importaba que estación del año estuvieran.

- ¡Es…maravilloso! – dijo extasiada – ¡no había visto algo así!

- Esta propiedad es de las que enorgullece al duque… - dijo secamente – pero me complace que te haya gustado… - la miraba con una leve sonrisa

- Ya veo por qué… creo que si mi hermano la viera, querría una igual en Chicago… - comenzó a decir – en Miami no habría ningún problema ya que el clima no es frío, además hay mar y arena…

- Ya veo… ¿Te gustaría nadar?

- Pero no tengo ropa adecuada… - dijo con pesadumbre

- Una de las cosas que al duque no le gustaría es que sus invitados tengan algún tipo de inconveniente para disfrutar de su hospitalidad… así que trata de ser el mejor de los anfitriones… - dijo con sarcasmo – por lo que en aquella habitación encontrarás trajes de baño – le señaló una puerta a un lado de la entrada – ven…

Así era, esa habitación tenía además de vestidores, un pequeño closet donde colgaban varios trajes de baño tanto de hombres como de mujeres, con sus respectivas etiquetas, así que no había miedo de ponerse un traje usado.

_"¡Vaya con este derroche de lujo!" _pensó en sus adentros Candy.

Vio que Terry tomaba uno de los trajes de baño de hombre y se metía a uno de los vestidores, ella no sabía que tipo de bañador usar, al fin se decidió por uno.

- ¿Aún no estás lista? – preguntó Terry saliendo del vestidor

- No… - escuchó la voz de ella detrás de una puerta

- Me adelantaré y te espero en la piscina…

- Ok…

Terry enfundado en un traje de baño en short de Dolce & Gabana en color negro con rayas a los lados en gris, que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, puso en una de las sillas que ahí estaban dispuestas cercanas a la piscina, unas toallas, amarró las agujetas que pendían de su cintura y se aventó al agua y dio unas cuantas brazadas, dio una zambullida y al salir su cabeza del agua lo que vio lo dejó sin habla.

Candy enfundada en un traje de baño de color verde aqua en una pieza se pegaba a su cuerpo como si fuera una segunda piel, dejando ver las bellas líneas de su cuerpo, la forma de sus senos, la cintura y el vientre plano, sus caderas, un trasero muy bien formado, así como unas piernas muy bien delineadas y bonitas; el traje de baño era cruzado por detrás, se había trenzado el rizado cabello para poder nadar mejor.

- ¿Cómo está el agua? – preguntó ella desde un extremo

- ¿Eh, cómo dices? – preguntó turbado Terry

- ¿Qué, cómo está el agua de temperatura? – repitió

- Deliciosa, anda ven… - le dijo

Ella se tiró al agua y comenzó a nadar hasta donde estaba él.

- Tenías razón… está muy rica – dijo sonriendo

- Si… - a pesar de que el agua tenía una temperatura templada, Terry sentía un calor recorrerle por su vientre al ver como se deslizaban las gotas de agua desde su cuello hasta bajar por en medio de su pecho

- … por lo que veo… - dijo ella

- Perdón ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó, no había escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho

- No era nada de importancia… - dijo sonriente – mejor nademos…

Y diciendo esto le echó agua a la cara y se alejó nadando, Terry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo doble para alcanzarla.

Unas cuantas vueltas a la piscina fueron suficientes para cansar a Candy, quien se dirigió al extremo de menor profundidad para descansar.

- ¡Aaahhh! – se recargó en la orilla – hacía mucho que no disfrutaba nadar así

- Lo sabía… - dijo él mirándola

En el rostro de Candy había una excitación del resultado de haber nadado, algo que ella siempre había disfrutado hacer en su lejano Miami.

Terry no podía dejar de observarle cada línea de su rostro, sus ojos brillar de aquella manera, su sonrisa que era muy diferente a la que había tenido hasta hace unos días, así también siguió la línea de las gotas cayendo de los pequeños rizos que se formaban a los lados de su cara, era una delicia ver como se movían sus pecas. Candy hablaba, pero el muchacho no escuchaba, estaba perdido en su observación hacia la chica.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? – preguntó ella hablando más bajo, su sonrisa no había desaparecido del todo

Pero Terry no contestó solo la miraba con intensidad y sin aviso alguno, tomó su rostro húmedo con sus manos a ambos lados y acercando sus labios a los de ella, comenzó a besarla.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ya había sido dada la última campanada que anunciaba que todos los alumnos debían estar en sus habitaciones, algunas monjas se cercioraban en los pasillos que no se encontrara ninguno de ellos deambulando aún, después de verificar que se cumpliera uno de los reglamentos escolares, las monjas se dirigían a uno de los edificios que se encontraba al extremo norte del colegio para ir a descansar, solamente algunos de los veladores hacían algunas rondas por los jardines.

Pero aún así, a pesar de todo aquel ritual de vigilancia al reglamento, algunos alumnos se las ingeniaban para poder salir de sus habitaciones y comenzar la diversión que por quince días suspendían por las clases, ya que al siguiente día les era permitido salir del colegio.

El famoso grupito que acompañaba a Elisa no era la excepción, desde hacía un buen rato que se encontraban en la habitación que se ubicaba en la llamada "Torre", habían comenzado ya a dar rienda suelta a las diversiones que más les atraían a ellas.

- Creo que es… hora de… que… me vaya… - dijo con voz afectada por el alcohol Annie

- Pero querida, la noche apenas comienza… - contestó Elisa poniendo un brazo por sus hombros de la morena

- Es que ya… me siento un… poco mareada… - contestó la morena

No era para menos, los excesos a los que estaban acostumbradas Elisa, Marie, Luisa y Kathia, eran muy pesados para Annie, quien no podía aún seguirles el ritmo a todo lo que ellas ingerían.

Annie sabía que lo que estaba haciendo al haberse integrado a este "selecto grupo" excedía sus principios morales, el alcohol y algunas drogas se podían repartir entre ellas para poder alcanzar un nivel de euforia que terminaba en actividad sexual entre ellas.

Posiblemente cuando estaba demasiado drogada participaba en aquellos juegos que gustaban entre ellas y claro, disfrutaba del placer que le brindaba en esos momentos, aunque al siguiente día en que todo era más claro, un gran vacío y malestar tanto físico como moral le hacía sentir peor que basura.

- Quédate un momento más, la diversión comenzará pronto… - dijo Elisa pasando su lengua por el cuello de Annie

- No lo… sé… - dijo un poco dudosa

- Toma otro trago para que sientas más ganas de quedarte… - y le acercó una botella con líquido ámbar que tenía en la mano a la boca de la chica, quien la aceptó – bien…

Annie sintió el efecto en su estomago, del aquella combinación y un calor comenzó a recorrerle desde su vientre mientras sentía una mano de Elisa apretarle uno de sus senos.

- ¿Lo sientes? – dijo la pelirroja quien tenía los ojos dilatados por la droga que había consumido

La morena solo asintió y cerró sus ojos dejándose envolver en aquella bruma de placer que le estaba proporcionando Elisa mientras otra de las chicas llamada Kathia se había acercado a ellas dos y también comenzó a acariciar a Annie.

- ¿Elisa por qué me dejas abandonada? – la voz de Luisa se escuchó y la aludida volteó a verla sonriente

- No lo hago, solo estoy atendiendo también a nuestra querida Annie – una mirada de seriedad cruzó por los ojos de Luisa, pero fue muy sutil

- Ven conmigo entonces… - la jaló Luisa dejando solo a Kathia con Annie

Kathia, una chica de cabellos rubios cortos y lacios, había abierto ya la blusa de Annie, tocando con lasciva sus senos y pasando su lengua por su pecho, la otra cerraba sus ojos y respiraba un poco agitada por aquellas atrevidas caricias.

Claro que había participado un poco en aquellos juegos, pero nunca había estado en completa disposición con una de ellas, siempre era besada y acariciada por alguna, pero nunca avanzaba más allá. Al parecer en esta ocasión iba a tener la experiencia completa.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

El beso se había hecho más profundo, Candy había levantado sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Terry, quien también la tenía abrazada. Pero igual de sorpresivo había sido aquel beso, también fue al separarse de ella.

- Yo… lo siento… - dijo él desviando sus ojos del rostro de ella que lo miraba desconcertada – no debió haber pasado…

En los ojos verdes de Candy había interrogación por aquella acción que no entendía de Terry.

- Creo que es mejor que vayamos a dormir… - dijo y se encaminó a la escalerilla de la piscina para salir de ésta

Candy sin decir palabra, lo siguió y aceptó la mano que le ayudó a salir de la piscina, sin palabras el chico le entregó una toalla, en la cual ella se envolvió y en vez de dirigirse al vestidor, salió del lugar sin decir ninguna palabra a Terry.

- ¡Tonto! – dijo el castaño dando un golpe en la pared al quedarse solo - ¿Por qué volviste a caer? – dijo al silencio – ella ha demostrado que ya no te ama…

El recuerdo de la noche en que la escuchó pronunciar el nombre de Anthony y la lágrima derramada le había calado hasta el alma, aún en su inconsciencia, el rubio estaba dentro de la preferencia de Candy, posiblemente, aunque le doliera reconocerlo, quizás ella si se había llegado a enamorar de su otrora amigo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Luisa miraba con discreción lo que la rubia le estaba haciendo a Annie, conocía de años atrás a Kathia y sabía que era una desgraciada pervertida bisexual, conocía sobre el tipo de juegos que le gustaba tener, entre éstos estaba el sadomasoquismo, algo que a ella en lo personal no le atraía en lo absoluto.

La chica de cabellos marrón estaba completamente segura de sus preferencias sexuales y se sentía bien con ello, pero no estaba muy de acuerdo en que chicas como Kathia usaran prácticas muy extremas para tener placer, por lo que sin que Elisa se diera cuenta, hizo una señal a Marie quien había estado en uno de los rincones estaba con botella en mano observando lo que hacia la rubia, la dejó a un lado y se acercó a las dos chicas.

- ¿Oigan, puedo participar en la diversión? – dijo y Kathia la miró sonriendo con lasciva

- Claro, así habrá más variedad… - dijo y prestó atención a la francesa morena, aunque no dejaba de tocar los senos de Annie, quien solo cerraba sus ojos al parecer disfrutando

- No, creo que mejor no… - dijo la francesa

- Pero ¿Por qué? – Kathia se desconcertó un poco

- Porque prefiero tener toda la atención disponible… - dijo la francesa – además creo que Annie no reaccionará mucho, ya que Elisa le dio demasiado alcohol… mejor que se vaya…

- De acuerdo… - dijo Kathia después de mirar a Marie

- Espera entonces… - la francesa se acercó a Annie – ven, mejor vete, estás demasiado borracha… - la morena se dejó conducir a la puerta, Marie la abrió y empujó suavemente a Annie cerrando cuando salió ésta

Annie movió su cabeza como si con ello pudiera quitarse lo aturdida que se sentía y agarrándose de las paredes caminó bajando con trabajos las escaleras para salir de La Torre.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Candy acostada en aquella gran cama, miraba por la ventana abierta el cielo oscuro desde donde se divisaban varias estrellas, una luna en cuarto menguante se dibujaba en éste, pero la chica parecía no apreciar aquella visión, ya que su mente se encontraba rememorando lo sucedido en la piscina.

Había disfrutado el haber nadado junto a Terry, una nostalgia le había embargado al recordar cuando lo hacían en las calidas aguas del mar de Miami, cuando nadaban juntos y terminaban siempre en un sin fin juego de besos y caricias.

Y ante lo sucedido, no quería engañarse al creer que no había disfrutado ese beso entre ella y él ¿acaso lo estuvo deseando desde que lo vio entrar a la habitación donde había estado conviviendo con Eleanor?

Pero... no podía explicarse el por qué, aunque había sido él quien comenzó el beso, había sido precisamente él quien la rechazó sin darle tiempo a ella de pensar en hacerlo, claro estaba que no deseaba rechazarlo, porque igualmente ella había deseado ese beso.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

El aire de la noche golpeó a Annie provocándole un mareo más intenso que el que de por si ya tenía, lo que hizo que se tuviera que sostener de un árbol para evitar caerse, trataba de respirar profundamente para poder controlarse, pero sentía que más se mareaba.

Cuando al fin después de varios respiros, sintió que podía seguir caminando y poco a poco soltó el árbol, trastabilló un poco, no había avanzado mucho y sintió que nuevamente el mareo la atacaba, abrió sus brazos buscando de donde sujetarse, al no encontrar nada cayó de bruces.

- ¡Diablos! – maldijo - ¡no debí haber tomado tanto!

Pero no pudo negarse, últimamente había estado bebiendo mucho, casi todas las noches, al reunirse con Elisa y las demás, siempre tenían que beberse cuando menos una botella entre todas, no era mucho considerando a lo que estaban acostumbradas, pero ella no lo estaba, así que todos esos excesos estaban haciendo mella en ella.

Trató de levantarse, pero sentía sus brazos como si fueran de goma, así que optó por sentarse para tratar de que el mareo se le pasara un poco.

- ¿Estás bien? – escuchó reconociendo la voz

- Eso es algo que no creo que te interese… - contestó la chica

- Podrías tener razón, lamentablemente si me encuentran aquí contigo, tendremos problemas – dijo Archie

- ¿Y qué importa? Más problemas de los que he tenido contigo, que más da otro más en mi lista de problemas…

Miró a Annie, quien se veía muy desvalida al decir aquellas palabras, aunado a su nivel de embriaguez no le ayudaba mucho a su apariencia.

- Anda, vamos, te llevaré hasta tu habitación… - le tomó del brazo para ayudarla

- No… yo puedo sola… - dijo y se trató de levantar

Lamentablemente sus brazos aún los sentía de goma y si no hubiera sido porque Archie la atrapó, hubiera caído con la cara dándole al césped.

- ¡Ups, cuidado! – la tomó ayudándola a ponerse de pie – no entiendo por qué has bebido tanto, eso es malo para tu salud

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! – Comenzó a reírse Annie – creo que tu eres el menos indicado para criticarme

- Lo sé, precisamente por eso, porque sé que lo que estás haciendo es malo… - la tenía agarrada por la cintura para que no volviera a caer sentada – debes tratar de salir adelante de esto…

- ¡No necesito tus consejos! – y se zafó del agarre de él – ¡no necesito que hagas el papel del buen samaritano conmigo! – dijo con enojo

- De acuerdo, no diré más, anda vamos a tu habitación…

- ¡No! – lo detuvo y comenzó a pasar un dedo por su pecho – sabes… - se pasó la lengua por su boca – las chicas… no sé… - no parecían tener coherencia sus palabras – pues… les gusta acariciarse y esas cosas… y yo… yo, no… estoy excitada… - le dijo con voz ronca acercándose al cuello de Archie y con su boca comenzó a darle de besos

- Annie… - dijo Archie sintiendo recorrerle un escalofrío de placer

- Estoy… muy… excitada Archie… - y con su peso lo empujó a un árbol

Las manos de Annie comenzaron a desabotonar su camisa sin darse por vencida hasta hallar su piel, la cual lamió y besó, una a una las tetillas de Archie fueron también objeto de la boca de Annie, logrando arrancar unos cuantos gemidos leves del chico, con su lengua bajó hasta su vientre, donde las manos de Annie habían abierto ya el cinturón, y abierto el cierre del pantalón de éste.

Una de sus pequeñas manos encontró el miembro masculino, que ya había comenzado a despertar, y con ansia la chica lo metió a su boca, mientras Archie cerraba sus ojos y comenzaba a disfrutar de aquella acción.

La boca de Annie comenzó un mete-saca en la masculinidad de Archie, gemidos roncos arrancaba de éste, la chica saboreaba con gran placer los líquidos que él comenzaba a sacar, hasta que no pudo más el chico y con trabajos la detuvo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo ella - ¿no te gustó?

- Si… - su voz era agitada – pero necesito tenerte también

Ella solo sonrió con lujuria y le ofreció sus labios. Los besos eran muy subidos de tono, sus lenguas chocaban entre ellas tratando de demostrar quien iba a vencer, mientras las manos de Archie se habían dirigido por debajo de la falda de Annie hasta meter una dentro de sus braguitas y encontrar el centro de su feminidad sintiendo que ya estaba húmeda y preparada para él.

Rápidamente se acostaron en el césped y solo hizo a un lado la braguita, haciendo el espacio suficiente que tapaba su entrada a ella y de un solo empuje la penetró, logrando gemidos en ella, la pasión y la excitación se apoderaron de los dos chicos, hasta lograr llegar a un término.

Un poco tembloroso Archie se mantenía dentro de ella quien tenía cerrados los ojos respirando agitadamente, él la observaba.

- Ha sido… muy bueno… como siempre… - dijo Annie aún con un poco de efectos alcohólicos

- Si…

- Dije que no… volvería a… estar contigo… pero… - se detuvo

- Sabes que eres solo mía… - dijo Archie

- No… - abrió sus azules ojos y lo miró con enojo – no seré tuya solamente… porque ahora voy a disfrutar…

- Di lo que quieras… - se incorporó y se acomodó su pantalón sin limpiarse – pero eres mía, no lo olvides…

- Ya lo veremos…

Dijo esto último la chica con desafío y ya con la cabeza más despejada, se levantó y trastabillando se alejó de Archie.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

El siguiente día había llegado y con ello la huida de los alumnos de aquel colegio, quienes iban a toda prisa como si presintieran que de último momento les cerrarían las puertas.

Los hermanos Cornwell acompañados por Patty O'brien, ya iban en camino a la propiedad que Terry tenía cercana dentro del mismo condado donde estaba el colegio, iban hacerle la visita para ver a Candy. Tenían que darse prisa, ya que habían quedado de acuerdo para almorzar con ella.

Cuando llegaron, fueron conducidos por Bates al comedor donde los esperaban, éste ya conocía a los chicos Cornwell y sabía que eran muy buenos amigos del señorito Terry.

- ¡¡Chicos!! – Candy corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó uno a uno - ¡¡Patty!! – de igual forma saludó a la chica de lentes

- Hola gatita… - dijo Archie – te ves muy bien

- Si, es verdad, creo que necesitabas este descanso… – dijo Stear

- He traído los cuadernos de las tareas de la semana para que puedas ponerte al día… - dijo Patty

- ¡Oh Patty, gracias! – dijo Candy – tendré que estudiar mucho, ya perdí muchas clases

- ¿Volverás pronto? – preguntaron

- Si, el lunes ya tengo planeado regresar – contestó

- Buenos días… - la voz de aquella dama los distrajo

En los ojos de los dos chicos se pintó una gran admiración por la belleza de aquella mujer, madre de Terry, sabían de ella por algunos retratos que el castaño tenía y la habían visto de lejos, pero nunca habían tenido la ocasión de verla tan cerca en persona.

Candy hizo las debidas presentaciones, el único que faltaba era Terry, pero Eleanor comentó que había salido y que posiblemente regresaría por la tarde.

El almuerzo comenzó, Eleanor acompañó a los chicos, el momento fue muy ameno, platicaron de muchas cosas, hasta que la dama se retiró dejándolos en una de las habitaciones que hacía de salita donde ella tomaba el té.

- La madre de Terry se ve muy joven para tener un hijo como él… - dijo Archie

- Es considerada una de las mujeres más bellas… - dijo Patty – solo que no gusta de asistir a muchas reuniones sociales, a pesar del titulo que tiene de duquesa, rechazó el ser parte de la comitiva de la reina, cosa que no le gustó al duque… - comentó Patty

- ¿Tú la conocías? – preguntó Candy

- Como bien sabes, mi familia a pesar de sus raíces irlandesas es parte de la aristocracia inglesa, por lo que conocen a la mayoría de los que ostentan un titulo… claro está que se corren demasiados rumores en torno al duque de Granchester y su esposa… como que desde hace años a pesar de estar casados, cada uno vive su vida muy aparte… y ni cuando hay recepciones los ven juntos… además de que ni por asomo se podría pensar en un divorcio dentro de esa familia…

- Ya veo… - dijo Candy

- Bueno, dejémonos de chismes… - dijo Archie – planeemos algo para hoy en la noche, hace mucho que no nos divertimos…

- No lo sé… - dijo dubitativa Candy – yo no me siento con muchas ganas de salir realmente…

- Patty y yo tenemos planeado ir a visitar a su abuela Martha… - dijo Stear

- ¡Hermano! – lo miró acusadoramente – hace mucho que no nos divertimos juntos…

- Tú sabes bien que esas diversiones nunca fueron para mí… - dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿Y tú Candy? – preguntó Archie

- Creo que prefiero quedarme en casa, necesito avanzar con las tareas… - contestó

- ¡¡Entonces nadie me acompañará para divertirnos!!

- Yo creo que Terry querrá acompañarte – dijo Stear

- Quizás si, tendré que hablarle más tarde entonces…

Así continuaron hablando de varias cosas, contando a Candy lo sucedido en el colegio durante su ausencia, omitieron contarle sobre la conducta que mostraba Annie, quien ya había sido muy especifica en estar dentro del grupo de Elisa, y Candy de igual forma, no preguntó tampoco por ella.

Alrededor del medio día los chicos se despidieron de ella, prometiendo verse en la noche ya dentro del colegio, cuando menos en un rato antes de dormir y que se llegara la hora de apagar las luces.

Cuando se quedó sola, tomó los cuadernos que Patty le había dejado y los hojeó, trató de entender un poco lo que se trataban las tareas, pero su mente estaba en blanco, parecía que no se concentraba en nada.

- ¿Se han marchado tus amigos? – preguntó Eleanor interrumpiéndola

- Si, tenían cosas que hacer… - contestó sonriéndole a la dama

- ¿Y tú no saldrás esta noche? – preguntó

- No, no tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo, además, tengo tarea que hacer para ponerme al día en el colegio… perdí muchas clases ya – decía con el rostro claro de que no había remedio

- Ya veo… entonces no tendrás ningún inconveniente en quedarte sola, porque saldré a hacer algunas diligencias…

- No, no se preocupe por mí, subiré a mi habitación a comenzar a trabajar… como ve, tendré mi tarde ocupada

- De acuerdo, entonces te veré más tarde… - dijo despidiéndose

Candy se quedó sola con los cuadernos en las manos, su mirada se desvió de éstos y miró al jardín, realmente hacía un buen día, no había tantas nubes y el sol brillaba, quizás no fuera mala idea salir un rato a distraerse.

Pero tenía cosas que hacer, estudiar, aunque no quería regresar completamente al colegio, le había hecho una promesa a su hermano, además, Terry también le había asegurado que no habría ningún problema en estar ahí.

Aunque no estaba segura de sí Terry también regresaría al colegio, porque a pesar de que en Escocia se despidió porque se trasladaría a Londres, fue una sorpresa que regresara y la ayudara en el momento justo, pero no le había confirmado que se quedaría en el colegio a terminar el curso.

Subió con lentitud las escaleras con los cuadernos en mano, la casa estaba muy silenciosa, los sirvientes seguramente estarían en sus obligaciones, lo que quizás explicaría que no hubiera nadie a la vista.

Cuando entró a su habitación, notó que estaba puesta en su cama una gran toalla y un traje de baño doblado, sonrió, el servicio en aquella casa era de lo mejor, se dijo sorprendida, anoche después de haberlo usado, lo había dejado todo en el baño y hoy ya estaba ahí limpio.

Sonrió con un poco de malicia, lo tomó y se metió al baño, salió puesto con él, envolviéndose en la toalla salió de la habitación, cruzó los pasillos de la casa hasta llegar a las puertas dobles de madera tallada, donde sabía que detrás de éstas estaba la bella piscina.

Dejó la toalla a un lado y de un clavado se aventó al agua comenzando a nadar con ahínco.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

- Hola Bates… - saludó Terry dándole su saco al mayordomo

- Buenas tardes señorito

- Emm… - dijo dudoso de preguntar

- La señorita está nadando en la piscina… - dijo alejándose, Terry sonrió

Era sabido que los sirvientes de más antigüedad al servicio de los Granchester en aquella propiedad, veían con más afecto al primogénito del duque, ya que era por todos sabido que no tenía muy fácil su vida gracias al trato tan frío que le daba su padre a éste, además de que desde muy pequeño Terry había vivido en aquella casa por estar más cerca del colegio al cual lo habían internado desde la educación básica hasta llegar al nivel académico en el cual se encontraba.

Ya con esa información, Terry se dirigió hacia la piscina, donde encontró a aquella sirena en traje aqua que se confundió de momentos con el color que tenía el fondo de la piscina.

Ahí observaba como nadaba aquella chica, su figura, su cabello que en aquellos momentos no se había hecho su acostumbrada trenza y flotaba como un halo en el agua, se fue acercando poco a poco y se sentó en una de las sillas cercanas a la orilla sin hablar, ahí estuvo unos minutos hasta que Candy se detuvo a respirar y lo vio.

- Hola – en el rostro de la rubia se notaba claramente la relajación, sus mejillas cubiertas con un poco de rubor la hacían verse muy infantil - ¿Tienes mucho rato ahí? – preguntó

- No… acabo de llegar… - se levantó comenzando a caminar a la puerta – iré a ver a mi madre…

- No está… - dijo Candy y éste se detuvo y se volteó a mirarla, justo cuando la chica iba saliendo de la piscina – dijo que haría unas diligencias y que regresaría más tarde…

- Ah… - contestó – iré a bañarme entonces, pronto será la hora de la cena

- ¿Tan tarde es ya? – preguntó Candy apenada – no me di cuenta…

- No te preocupes, de seguro no tardará Bates en venir a avisar que está listo todo, así que iré rápido a bañarme…

- Yo también iré a bañarme para cenar contigo… - dijo

En la mente de Terry se dibujaron varias imágenes de él y ella juntos debajo de la regadera, enjabonándola y acariciándola… moviendo negativamente la cabeza trató de quitarse esos pensamientos.

- Entonces… - dijo él – te veo en el comedor…

- De acuerdo… no tardaré…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Annie había llegado a la casa que tenían los Andrey en Nothing Hill, tuvo que llegar ahí porque no tuvo donde quedarse, ya que ninguna de las chicas la pudo recibir, porque casi ninguna tenía un departamento a disposición como lo tenía Elisa, los padres de Luisa se encontraban en Londres y no quiso quedarse con ellos, por lo que se fue al de Elisa, además de que casi todas las salidas se quedaban con ella Marie y Kathia, así que no había lugar para Annie.

Tuvo que tocar el timbre, porque no tenía llave para entrar, así que esperó a que le abrieran.

- ¡Vaya pero que sorpresa! – dijo Stear al verla parada con una bolsa en el brazo – pasa…

- Hola Stear… perdón por llegar aquí, pero…

- No te preocupes… - la interrumpió – también eres de la familia, esta es tu casa…

- Gracias… - le sonrió con simpatía

- Bueno, instálate… - comenzó la chica a subir las escaleras - ¡Annie, espera! – ella lo volteó a mirar – toma… - le dio unas llaves – las necesitarás… para que llegues a la hora que desees, porque yo saldré y no sé a que horas volveré, igualmente Archie…

- Nuevamente, gracias… - tomó las llaves y subió al siguiente piso

Justo cuando puso la mano en el picaporte de la habitación que había ocupado con Candy anteriormente, Archie venía saliendo de otra de las habitaciones, con una toalla enrollada en su cintura.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó él - ¡Ah ya sé! Seguramente ninguna de tus "amiguitas" te incluyó en su paquete hospitalario… - se burló

Ella no contestó, abrió la puerta y se metió sin volver a mirarlo.

- ¿Acaso saldrás en la noche? – la puerta se abrió sorpresivamente aún con la toalla en la cintura

- ¡Sal de mi habitación! – le dijo

- Annie te estás metiendo en un circulo vicioso que no te será fácil salir de él

- Ya te dije que no quiero tus consejos – le dio la espalda buscando algo en su bolsa

- ¿Por qué has cambiado tanto?

- No he cambiado, simplemente he descubierto los placeres en el camino de la vida… - sonrió con indiferencia

- Sé que ha habido situaciones muy lamentables y que comenzamos muy mal nuestra relación… - comenzó a decir Archie, pero Annie sonrió mirándolo con burla y desprecio en su rostro por lo que Archie estaba diciendo – pero podemos intentar…

- No creo que podamos intentar nada… - lo interrumpió – además ya te dije que yo no quiero tener nada contigo… - continuó sacando ropa de su bolsa

- Te demostraré que todo puede estar bien, no me daré por vencido – le dijo serio – he cambiado…

- No creo que lo hayas hecho realmente… eso de cambiar… - dijo - ahora soy yo la que no quiere tener nada contigo…

- No creo que hayas dejado de quererme

- ¿Y si yo te dijera que si lo he hecho, que me he dado cuenta que realmente nunca te quise, que solo fuiste una ilusión pasajera?

- No te creería…

- Pues créelo… - dijo burlona y salió de la habitación con una toalla en la mano

Archie la siguió hasta el baño, donde ella le cerró la puerta en las narices.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Conforme avanzaba la cena, Terry y Candy platicaban de varios temas haciendo reír a la rubia, algunas anécdotas sobre él o sobre su prima Karen, así también ella le contó algunas también.

- ¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta? – preguntó Terry después que les retiraron el último plato

- ¿Una vuelta, dónde?

- Bueno aquí en Essex hay algunos pubs, podríamos ir a uno de ellos, hay uno que tiene música tranquila…

- Pues no lo sé… - dijo un poco dudosa

- Si no quieres, está bien, no hay problema – dijo serio escondiendo la desilusión

- No es que no quiera, solo que hoy vinieron los chicos y también Patty y me trajo sus cuadernos para poder hacer tarea… - explicó

- Ah… entiendo… - dijo con renovada actitud

- Así que se supone que debería ponerme a estudiar… - sonrió

- Si quieres te puedo ayudar

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó con alegría – pero… - cambió su semblante mirando a otro lado – a lo mejor quieres salir a divertirte…

- No, yo quería salir contigo… - le dijo, ella lo miró – y si para disfrutar tu compañía nos enterraremos en cuadernos y tareas, pues no me importa… - sonrió él

Candy quedó atrapada ante aquella sonrisa y los verde-azules ojos de Terry.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Annie dio una última mirada a su imagen ante el espejo, tomó una bolsita que combinaba con su atuendo, conformado por una blusa en color azul cobalto que tenía un escote que mostraba sus atributos y su blanca piel, un pantalón capri negro que se pegaba a sus caderas como segunda piel, su cabello brillaba ondulante a su caminar.

Salió de la habitación, Archie estaba de pie a un lado de la puerta, aunque la chica fingió que no le sorprendía verlo parado ahí. Claro está que no le hizo caso, y caminó a las escaleras, a sus espaldas el chico la seguía recreándose con el movimiento del trasero de ésta.

- ¿Dónde irás? – preguntó Archie cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa

- No te interesa… - contestó ella

- Realmente si me interesa… - contestó él con una sonrisa burlona – seguramente irás con el cuarteto malvado

- No – dijo ella – saldré con alguien… - también sonreía

- ¿Con quién?

- No te interesa… - tomó el picaporte para abrir la puerta

- Por supuesto que me interesa – Archie le puso una mano a la puerta para evitar que Annie la abriera – tengo que saber con quien saldrás…

- Ya te dije, no te interesa… no eres nadie para mi – sonreía con burla

- Pues te tengo noticias… fuiste, eres y seguirás siendo mía, solamente mía… eso no lo podrás evitar – también sonreía con burla

- No, tienes razón, pero posiblemente después de esta noche ya no sea solo tuya… - le dijo seria

- No te atrevas Annie – le contestó serio también

Y la agarró de los brazos apretándolos y la acercó a él para besarla con pasión, con fiereza, pero Annie se debatió en su agarre, se soltó y lo empujó.

- No soy tu propiedad Archibald, recuerda eso… - y abrió la puerta

La chica salió y justamente se paró un Ferrari rojo descapotable al cual fue a su encuentro, Archie salió también detrás de ella y vio quien era el que conducía el auto, frunció su ceño y empuñó sus manos, sentía un enojo crecer dentro de él.

El conductor del Ferrari alzó una de sus manos para decirle adiós y arrancó el auto, mientras Archie daba un golpe a la pared.

- ¡Maldito! – dijo con impotencia, ya que no podía seguirlos, porque aparte de que se le había sido restringido el derecho de uso de auto, así como consecuencia del accidente que tuvo meses atrás, la licencia de conducir le fue suspendida

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

- ¡Uff! Pensé que tardaría toda la noche haciendo la tarea… - dijo Candy cerrando el cuaderno

- Parece que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una… - comentó Terry

- Ya lo creo… - sonreía

- Entonces… ¿te gustaría salir?

- De acuerdo

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Aquel lugar definitivamente daba la impresión de tener un buen ambiente musical, sus luces multicolores en varios diseños de palmeras y playa, así también, adornaba la entrada dos grandes bongos a los lados, personas esperando su turno para entrar.

- ¡Wow! ¿Qué es este lugar? – preguntó impresionada Annie

- Alguien me comentó que te gusta la música latina… - contestó Brian Cavern – que precisamente vivías en una ciudad con mucha población latina

- Si… en Miami es lo que más puedes encontrar

- Entonces vayamos a disfrutar y que me puedas mostrar que tal lo haces… - la abrazó por la cintura

Así pues, los dos entraron y enseguida Annie sintió el sabor de aquella música que tanta nostalgia le traía, ya que había abandonado Miami al mismo tiempo que sus dos primos, trasladándose a Chicago, tomando un lugar dentro de una familia que guardaba muchas apariencias y entre ellas era el comportarse de manera correcta.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Aquel Pub era muy agradable, la música de aquellos músicos la hacían transportarse a una relajación que no había sentido.

El lugar no era grande, cuando llegaron a él, la fachada parecía una casa cualquiera en aquella pequeña ciudad de Essex, de dos niveles, en el primer nivel los visitantes podían sentarse y comer algo, así como degustar una fresca cerveza, mientras que en el piso de arriba, se había dispuesto una pequeña pista con un pequeño escenario igualmente, para que las personas pudieran disfrutar de la música sin molestar a los comensales.

Un piano de cola, un saxofón, una guitarra y una batería interpretando música de Jazz, daban al lugar un ambiente de bohemia, había personas en las mesitas dispuestas para éstas, las cuales sabían que disfrutaban de muy buena música.

Sentados en una mesita cerca del escenario se encontraban Candy y Terry, el instrumento que más cerca tenían era precisamente el piano, una vela dentro de una copa de cristal daba un ambiente de intimidad a aquel momento.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido el lugar? – preguntó Terry

- Ha sido de lo mejor que he visitado… mi hermano trabajaba en un lugar parecido a este… yo lo acompañaba a veces… - decía – los fines de semana era cuando trabajaba más horas, porque los demás días estudiaba, yo también trabajaba como camarera cuando era temporada alta…

- Yo nunca he trabajado… - dijo – no me lo ha permitido mi padre – sonrió irónico – siempre ha temido lo que la prensa diga, así que cuando he tratado de hacer cosas diferentes me ha bloqueado…

- …Como cuando decidiste entrar a la Sinfónica…

- Así es… mi padre se opuso, dijo que no era posible que el heredero al ducado fuera un simple músico…

- ¿Pero no eres acaso mayor de edad?

- No aún… quizás en los Estados Unidos lo sea… pero aquí en Inglaterra hasta que cumpla los 21, así que estoy amarrado a la tutela de mi padre…

- Entiendo…

- Pero no abandonaré la idea de serlo…

- ¿Granchester?

Una voz los interrumpió y voltearon a ver al portavoz, era el muchacho que tocaba el piano hacía unos momentos.

- ¿Cómo estás amigo? – contestó Terry levantándose

- Desde la última vez, creo que mejor… la banda ha crecido… - señaló al escenario

- Ya veo… mira te presento a Candy… - se dirigió a ella – él es Charlie un buen amigo y muy buen músico…

- No tan bueno como tu amigo… es un placer conocerte – le dio la mano caballerosamente

- Hola…

- Ahora entiendo porque te veo visitando estos lugares nuevamente y no andas en un tugurio… - dijo dándole una mirada significativa a Candy, Terry sonrió

- ¿Harán un receso? – preguntó Terry

- Si, volveremos en unos minutos…

- Quisiera pedirte un favor… - dijo él y le dijo algo al oído a Charlie que le arrancó una sonrisa mientras en sus ojos se mostraba una franca sorpresa

- ¿Acaso esta chica…? – dijo en un susurro y Terry solo asintió – pues… adelante amigo…

- Gracias… - y dirigiéndose a Candy le dijo: - espérame…

- ¿Dónde irás? – preguntó ella

- A ningún lado… - contestó

Y acto seguido se dirigió al piano que estaba muy cerca de la mesa donde se encontraban ellos sentados, se sentó y tocó unos acordes, mientras en la silla que había ocupado antes Terry se sentaba Charlie.

- Prepárate para escuchar a uno de los mejores músicos que he escuchado… - dijo Charlie a Candy

- Le agradezco a Charlie el permitirme invadir su espacio… - comenzó a decir el castaño, se sentó no sin antes haberse acercado un micrófono – esta canción quiero dedicarla a alguien que es muy especial para mi… - miró a Candy

Los largos dedos de Terry comenzaron a deslizarse por el teclado, la música inundó el lugar haciendo que varios voltearan a prestar atención.

Los sonidos que comenzó a arrancar el chico de aquel piano era algo que no parecían haber escuchado antes, el sentimiento que les estaba imprimiendo a las notas y a la interpretación lograron que varias de las personas que estaban ahí experimentaran un nudo en su garganta.

**_Me siento solo por ser un mentiroso_**

**_Y lo único que hago es soñar_**

**_Actúas como si no lo supieras_**

**_Pero te abrazaré, aunque ya te hayas dado cuenta_**

**_Al igual que los vampiros_**

**_Me siento como si te hubiera chupado toda tu ternura_**

**_Cuando la tristeza interminable nos cubra_**

**_Abracémonos nuevamente esperando el mañana_**

**_¿Algún día podremos olvidar las cicatrices que no pueden ser curadas con la sonrisa que solíamos tener?_**

**_Mi sueño de medianoche_**

**_Se convirtió en pesadilla y desperté_**

**_Era un oscuro sueño de una noche de verano_**

**_Afuera de la ventana había una oscuridad interminable_**

Sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima salió de los ojos verdes de una rubia que no parpadeaba, atrapada en las notas del piano, el sentimiento que la voz de Terry tenía, la hacía perderse en el mar de recuerdos y emociones que engañosamente trataba de evitar.

En aquel momento había desaparecido todo, las palabras que le dijo cuando la abandonó en Miami, los malos tratos que recibió de él cuando llegó al colegio, los insultos, la persecución sin cuartel a la que la sometió, la manera en cómo le obligaba a besarla para que pudiera reconocer lo que seguía sintiendo por él…

**_Dentro del espejo había odio, muerte, amor deseo y afecto_**

**_Cuando he cerrado lentamente los ojos_**

**_Te he visto mirándome, _**

**_Sentir que te desvanecías_**

**_Aunque al sitio que prometimos _**

**_No puedo llegar_**

**_Nunca soltaré tu mano_**

**_Tú ríes amablemente_**

**_Como si fuera algo de otro mundo_**

**_Me siento solo por ser un mentiroso_**

**_Y lo único que hago es soñar…_**

El último acorde se apagó y las personas ahí reunidas, contrario a lo que siempre hacían con aplausos suaves a la banda, aplaudieron con ahínco, hasta unos silbidos de euforia se dejaron escuchar, así como vítores ante aquella interpretación de aquel muchacho que solo acompañó su voz con las deliciosas notas de un piano.

Terry cortésmente agradeció con una reverencia al público que le demostraba su admiración ante aquella interpretación, bajó del escenario y se dirigió a su mesa.

- ¡Wow amigo! – lo recibió Charlie tendiéndole la mano - ¡definitivamente eres grande!

- No digas eso…

- ¿Seguro que no quieres integrarte a la banda?

- No lo sé, lo pensaré… - sonreía el chico

- ¡Hey Sam! – gritó Charlie - ¡Trae algo para mi amigo y su acompañante, se lo merecen!

- Gracias Charlie…

Charlie se alejó, dejando a Terry y Candy, el castaño se sentó y miró a la chica, quien no había dicho palabra alguna, parecía estar muy lejos de ahí.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

- ¡¡¡¡Woooouuuuuaaaaaaa!!!! – Annie se dejó caer en uno de los silloncitos

Venía de bailar junto a Brian, la euforia ya estaba dentro de ella, disfrutando como no lo había hecho, la música de salsa inundaba aquella discoteca, las luces lograban imprimir mayor ambiente haciendo que todos los que bailaban en la pista se enardecieran más.

- ¿Te estás divirtiendo? – preguntó Brian

- ¡Por supuesto! – dio un trago a su copa, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos llevaba, pero como se la pasaba bailando no la habían mareado aún - ¡Este lugar es fenomenal!

- Me alegra que te haya gustado… - dijo Brian

- ¡¡Escucha eso, vamos a bailar!! – dijo jalando al chico a la pista

Aquella chica era completamente diferente a lo que había sido cuando llegó a Inglaterra, todo la había transformado al grado de convertirse en una chica completamente sexy y atrayente para todas las miradas masculinas y femeninas.

La manera de bailar, mover las caderas, la cadencia con que lo hacía daba muestra clara de su descendencia latina. Encendida como estaba se pegaba a Brian juntando su pelvis logrando un baile más sensual, éste sin pudor alguno la tocaba, abrazándola por la cintura y aprovechando su cercanía, una de sus manos llegó hasta uno de los senos de la chica, besaba su blanco cuello, la excitación estaba creciendo en Brian.

- Annie yo… quiero…

- ¿¿Qué dices?? – le dijo ella – no te escucho bien

- Ven… - dijo sacándola de la pista

- ¡Pero estoy bailando! – protestó ella

El chico no le hizo caso y la llevó hasta la mesa donde habían estado antes, inmediatamente un mesero les llevó dos copas, una de las cuales, la chica tomó de un jalón.

- Descansemos… - dijo él y jaló a Annie sentándola junto a él

- Yo quería seguir bailando… - el alcohol ingerido la hacía sentirse más desinhibida

- Pero yo quiero tenerte junto a mi… - le dijo y comenzó a besarla

Los besos comenzaron a tornarse más profundos y las caricias más atrevidas, ya que las manos de Brian apretaban el trasero de la chica, los labios de éste bajaron por el cuello hasta llegar al pecho de Annie, quien también sintió la excitación.

- Vamos a otro lado… - dijo Brian

- De acuerdo…

El chico dejó unos billetes en la mesa y se fueron de ahí, salieron, uno de los valet le llevó su carro, el cual abordaron y se alejaron.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Candy continuaba con la seriedad en su rostro, sus ojos brillaban, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande por contener sus lágrimas, un nudo en su garganta le impedía tragar saliva, su pecho le dolía.

Un mar de emociones continuaba gestándose dentro de ella que pugnaba por explotar.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Terry con desconcierto al verla así

Ella lo miró, en sus verdes ojos había dolor, confusión, desconcierto, no sabía qué hacer o qué decir.

Lo único que atinó a hacer, fue levantarse e irse corriendo del lugar, bajo la mirada pasmada de Terry.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Subían por el elevador, besos elevados de tono se iban prodigando, las caricias atrevidas alentadas por el alcohol se dejaban sentir, pareciera que ahí mismo tendrían relaciones, pero las puertas se abrieron y se separaron un momento.

Al entrar al departamento de Brian, no perdieron tiempo para más, las ropas comenzaron a desaparecer de cada uno, lo alocado del asunto los enardecía más y más, la excitación del sexo se estaba desbordando.

Cuando llegaron a la cama ya estaban completamente desnudos y sin preámbulos Brian simple y llanamente la penetró, no hubo juegos, no hubo caricias, simplemente un de mete saca dejando entrever que aquella entrega estaba plegada de lujuria y sexo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

- ¡Candy, Candy espera! – la llamaba Terry

Pero la chica no se detuvo hasta llegar a un pequeño parquecito donde se dejó caer en una de las bancas, el lugar estaba iluminado con algunas farolas.

- ¿Qué tienes, qué te pasa? – preguntó con extrañeza Terry

- ¿¿Por qué, por qué?? – susurraba, su voz estaba afectada, su rostro manifestaba claramente el mar de emociones por lo que estaba sintiendo

- ¿Por qué, qué? – repitió él

- ¿¿Por qué me haces esto??

- Candy no fue mi intención… - quiso explicarse

- ¿¿Por qué haces tan difícil todo??

- … - Terry no sabía que contestar

- ¿Por qué cada vez que quiero dejarte, no puedo hacerlo…porque al mismo tiempo quiero estar contigo? – dijo sin mirarlo

El corazón de Terry comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, abrió sus ojos con asombro.

- ¿Por qué me siento así? – preguntó - ¡Me has hecho mucho daño! ¡Me abandonaste, me engañaste, me lastimaste, me hiciste lastimar a otra persona! – lo miró, pero fue un pequeño instante, ya que volvió a quitarle la mirada dirigiéndola a otro lado, quizás si lo veía el valor lo perdería

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En los ojos de Annie no había emoción alguna, no había nada que indicara que aquel momento de sexo y lujuria le hubiera proporcionado algún placer, mientras que Brian había cerrado sus ojos en pleno descanso de lo que había ocurrido.

Annie sentía en su pecho algo indescifrable que le estaba ocasionando ganas enormes de llorar, su salivación era amarga, como siempre que le sucedía cuando pasaba las mismas experiencias con su grupo de "amigas", después de una noche de juerga, drogas y alcohol, ese sabor amargo que te deja el enorme vacío de sentir que nada ha valido la pena, que todo en tu vida es una porquería.

No pudo soportarlo más, se levantó aventando las sabanas con enojo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Brian aún con el efecto del cansancio

- Nada, simplemente me quiero ir… - contestó ella - ¿me llevarás? – preguntó

- Annie cariño… podemos estar más tiempo aquí… no hay necesidad de…

- Me iré sola entonces… - lo interrumpió

- Pero…

- Quiero irme… - solo contestó mientras se vestía

- Pero ¿Por qué? Podemos disfrutar un poco más – se levantó acercándose a ella, estaba desnudo – eres deliciosa…

- Simplemente estoy cansada y quiero irme… - contestó con fastidio sin mirarlo

- Pero yo no tengo ganas de salir

- Entonces me largo yo sola… - dijo tomando su bolsa

- Haz lo que quieras… - le contestó Brian con indiferencia

Annie le dio una mirada larga, y con una sonrisa sarcástica, salió de aquel departamento azotando la puerta.

Cuando llegó afuera de aquel edificio de apartamentos el frío de la noche la sorprendió, no había previsto el llevar un abrigo más grueso, comenzó a caminar y el mareo pareció sentirse más por la consecuencia del poco viento que se sentía en la calle, donde alguno que otros transeúntes aún circulaban, con trabajos, logró encontrar un taxi que la llevara hasta Nothing Hill.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

- Candy yo…

- Nos hemos hecho daño Terry… mucho daño y no creo que esto pueda funcionar… - el chico parecía sentir su garganta cerrada, como si no pudiera salir sonido alguno de ella – todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros no creo que pueda salvar lo que sentimos el uno por el otro… yo cometí muchos errores al permitir que tú entraras nuevamente en mi vida… me hiciste lastimar a alguien que lo único que hizo fue hacer mi vida más agradable, perdí la oportunidad de tener cierta paz… eso es algo que no podré perdonarme… - trataba de respirar con profundidad – creí que había superado este capítulo contigo, pero… cuando te volví a ver, no sé que me sucedió… luchaba, luché con todas mis fuerzas… recordaba lo que me habías dicho y hecho cuando terminaste conmigo… y después la manera en cómo me trataste… no lo merecía…

- Trataba de castigarme a mi mismo… - dijo como si hablara consigo

- ¿Haciéndome daño a mí?

- Fui un imbécil…

- ¡Si, has sido un completo imbécil!

- Sé que no merezco nada…

- Es verdad, no lo mereces…

- Perdóname… tienes razón, no merezco nada, quizás no sé hacer bien nada… mírate, te hice daño, a quien se supone eres para mi la persona más importante en el mundo… lastimé a mi mejor amigo, el único en el que confiaba y que quería como un hermano… y con quien tú mereces estar… posiblemente tengas mucha razón y no podamos rescatar nada de lo que había entre nosotros… lo mejor que podemos hacer es… separarnos…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Con muchos trabajos Annie logró abrir la puerta de la casa, había dejado algunos billetes al taxista que la llevó hasta ahí, no supo cuantas libras fueron, su estado no dejaba lugar a dudas que no se había recuperado del todo.

Cuando entró, se quitó los zapatos y su abrigo dejándolos a un lado de las escaleras e iba a comenzar a subirlas.

- Hasta que has llegado… - escuchó y se detuvo

- ¿Acaso estabas esperándome? – preguntó ella con ironía - ¿De cuando acá eres mi vigilante?

- ¿Te das cuenta en el estado en que vienes? – preguntó con enojo Archie ¿Qué diablos te ha dado de beber el imbécil de Cavern?

- ¡¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!!! – comenzó a reírse a carcajadas – ¡mírate en tu lamentable estado de buen samaritano!

- No puedo entender por qué haces todo esto Annie…

- ¿No puedes entenderlo? ¡Por favor! – caminó hacia la salita, ahí en una mesa estaba una botella con un vaso servido a la mitad - ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Acaso un mentirosito continúa haciendo creer a los demás que está rehabilitado? – dijo con sarcasmo y tomó el vaso y se lo empinó

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

- ¿Separarnos? – preguntó – nunca hemos estado juntos… - dijo Candy con ironía

- Lo sé… - Terry sonrió con amargura – me refiero a separarnos completamente, no estar así como estamos ahora… - se acercó a ella, quien no se movió, solo sintió un leve temblor que no supo identificar si fue por la baja temperatura del ambiente, pero si supo sentir el aliento de él – así tan cerca… sentirnos… vernos… tocarnos… a ese tipo de separación me refiero… total…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

- Un completo y total mentiroso… - dijo Annie dejando el vaso en la mesita, en sus ojos había amargura, tristeza – bueno, en algunas cosas debo reconocer que nunca mentiste… siempre repetiste que no sentías nada por mi… por eso me trataste de esa forma… -

- Te he dicho que he cambiado…

- ¿Y a mí de qué me sirve tú cambio ahora? ¡De nada! – le contestó con enojo – cuando te conocí, no podía creer que existiera un chico como tú… - por un momento su rostro volvía a ser el de la chica que llegó por primera vez a Inglaterra - me miraba en el espejo y me decía que jamás iba a lograr que siquiera voltearas a mirarme… a una flacucha sin chiste como yo… con sus dientes chuecos y su cabello maltratado, poco a poco fui cambiando hasta lograr convertirme en alguien en quien tú pudieras fijarte y sentirte orgulloso… pero… no fue así… yo me había enamorado de ti, te amaba desde hacía muchos años, lo único que deseaba era que tú me amaras como lo hacía yo… - en su rostro apareció una furia y una dureza que Archie jamás había visto en ella - ¿Y dime, qué gané con amarte con todo mi ser? ¡¡Malos tratos, insultos, humillaciones, me trataste como tu puta!!

Archie observaba y escuchaba con dolor todo aquello que Annie le estaba diciendo, y lo peor del caso es que tenía razón, había sido un desgraciado con ella.

- ¡Tenías sexo a la hora que querías! ¡Nunca te importó si había protección o no! ¡Pudiste enfermarme! – se le enfrentó mirándolo a los ojos - ¡Quedé embarazada sin saberlo! Y… ¡¡Por un arranque estúpido de los que siempre tenías, pudimos morir, pero solo murió…mi bebé!! ¡¡Ojala hubiera muerto también yo!! – se tapó los ojos comenzando a llorar

- Annie yo… - puso sus manos en los brazos de ella para tratar de consolarla

- ¡¡Suéltame!! – se quitó con rabia, su rostro estaba manchado por lágrimas negras por el maquillaje corrido – sabes, ya no me importa lo que me digas… lo que tú quieras ahora… no te creo que has cambiado…

- ¡Lo he hecho! – en sus marrones ojos había un ruego

- ¡¡No me importa!! – le gritó - ¡¡No me importa si has cambiado y eres la madre Teresa!! ¡¡Ya no me importas Archibald Cornwell!! – se limpió con el dorso las manchas en sus mejillas, aspiró aire y se volteó a mirarlo con un claro desafío y burla en sus azules ojos - ¿Quieres saber de donde vengo? – preguntó Annie con renovadas energías

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Agradezco mucho por esta canción a Karlina Rodríguez, quien me mandó esta bonita canción, acorde con los sentimientos que se generan dentro de esta historia. "Entre el amor y el odio" de Ángel López

La canción que interpreta Terry en el Pub, se llama "Manatsu no Yoru no Yume" (Sueño de una noche de Verano) interpretada por Suga Shikao, es uno de los temas de la segunda pelicula Death Note Live, la cual se las recomiendo.

Y bueno, trabajo ya en el siguiente capítulo, al parecer ya pronto llegará el ansiado final de esta historia, la cual como siempre agradezco mucho el apoyo que le han brindado, así como los mensajes y reviews que amablemente me dejen.

Saludos.

Lizette.


	28. Chapter 28

**ADVERTENCIA, **

**VUELVO A REPETIR, REPITO NUEVAMENTE, POR FAVOR, EN ESTE CAPÍTULO HABRÁN SITUACIONES QUE PUEDEN RESULTAR OFENSIVAS, SI ES TU CASO, ABSTENTE DE CONTINUAR LEYENDO.**

**Este fic está enteramente dedicado a una amiga que hace unos años entró en mi corazón y que jamás pudo salir de ahí, una mujer tan especial y de quien, doy gracias a la vida, al destino y a Dios por haberla puesto en mi camino. Nunca la olvidaré... Claide, eres un ángel ahora... donde quiera que estés siempre vivirás entre nosotras...**

NOTITAS DE MÍ:

Aquí estoy con otro capítulo más después de tanto tiempo de no actualizar, sé que me tardo demasiado, pero es que suceden tantas cosas en estos momentos de mi vida, cambios en mi vida personal, cambios en mi vida amorosa que la verdad si se me ha complicado sobremanera la escritura de esta historia. He cambiado mi residencia no solo de ciudad, sino de país, ya no vivo en México por lo que comprenderán que aún esté completamente desubicada por todo lo que pasa; en mi vida amorosa igualmente ha dado un giro de 360º ya que la he vivido con una prisa inusual, creo que muchas de ustedes podrán también comprender que cuando una pasa por un momento amoroso pues creo que menos inspiración les llega ya que solo se la pasan pensando en esa persona especial, lamentablemente no todo es como se cree, y es más triste darte cuenta que a veces en solo uno de los dos las cosas son verdaderas, en poco tiempo me ilusioné y me desilusioné, me enamoré como una estúpida y ahora me estoy obligando a desamorarme de esa persona, creo que estoy viviendo el mismo tema de mi historia decirle a esta persona TE AMO Y TE ODIO igualmente lo odio por haberme hecho amarlo… así que espero entiendan que todo ha sido muy difícil para mi y por qué es que mi cabeza no ha estado muy bien para escribir.

Pero, vuelvo a repetir, que aun a pesar de tantos problemas que tengo, no dejaré sin concluir esta historia.

Quiero dar infinitas gracias por los mensajes que me han dado, de apoyo, de ánimos, son algo que me han ayudado mucho para seguir adelante con esta locura de historia, y nunca me cansaré de agradecerles a todas y cada una que siguen leyendo estas cosas que hago, sus mensajes son el pago que yo recibo y los aprecio enormemente, muchas gracias.

Ahora si, lean…

**Te amo y Te odio**

**Cáp. 28**

_Estuve con otra queriendo olvidarte_

_y me fue imposible de mi mente arrancarte. _

_Era tan hermosa, perfecta, buena amante,_

_Que no dudé un minuto con ella enredarme._

_Era obsesionante ver su cuerpo sobre el mío,_

_Respirando el mismo aire,_

_Que aún no llenaba este vacío sin final._

_Te quise olvidar, tus besos borrar,_

_Estuve con otra y me quedó la soledad._

_Y yo la hice mía y en ella te veía,_

_Que absurdo y que tonto pensar_

_Que con otro cuerpo te iba a olvidar._

_Aún no sé por qué te fuiste de mi lado,_

_Aún lloro tu partida como un niño abandonado._

_Han sido noches frías buscándote en mi cuarto_

_Y no encuentro más que a un alma hecha pedazos._

_Mi cuerpo te grita que regreses otra vez,_

_Quiero abrigarme en tu piel_

_Y contigo amanecer de nuevo._

_Te quise olvidar, tus besos borrar,_

_Estuve con otra y me quedó la soledad._

_Y yo la hice mía y en ella te veía,_

_Que absurdo y que tonto pensar_

_Que con otro cuerpo te iba a olvidar._

_Mientras me entregaba en ti yo pensaba_

_Y es que yo te llevo grabada en mí ser..._

_Te llevo, te llevo en mí ser... _

_Te quise olvidar, tus besos borrar,_

_Estuve con otra y me quedó la soledad._

_Y yo la hice mía y en ella te veía,_

_Que absurdo y que tonto pensar_

_Que con otro cuerpo te iba a olvidar._

_Yo te quise, pero yo te quise,_

_Pero yo te quise, yo te quise,_

_Yo te quise...olvidar._

_Yo te quise, pero yo te quise,_

_Yo te quise, yo te quise,_

_Yo te quise olvidar y tus besos borrar._

_Te quise olvidar._

* * *

- Annie yo… - puso sus manos en los brazos de ella tratando de consolarla

- ¡Suéltame! – se quitó con rabia, su rostro estaba manchado por lágrimas negras causadas por el maquillaje corrido – sabes, ya no me importa lo que me digas… lo que tú quieras ahora… no te creo que has cambiado…

- ¡Lo he hecho! – en sus marrones ojos había un ruego

- ¡No me importa! – le gritó - ¡No me importa si has cambiado y eres la madre Teresa! ¡Ya no me importas Archibald Cornwell! – se limpió con el dorso las manchas en sus mejillas, aspiró aire y se volteó a mirarlo con un claro desafío y burla en sus azules ojos - ¿Quieres saber de donde vengo? – preguntó Annie con renovadas energías

Archie no pudo contestar aquella pregunta, sabía que si lo hacía la respuesta no le gustaría para nada, sobre todo sabiendo que se había ido justamente con Brian Cavern.

- ¡Anda contéstame…! – le urgió - ¿Quieres saber de donde vengo? O mejor aún… - dijo sonriendo con malicia - ¿Con quien estuve? – Annie sentía en su pecho crecer una especie de placer al notar que a Archie no le estaba haciendo gracia alguna lo que ella tuviera que decirle

- Mejor deberías ir a dormir… - dijo él y le dio la espalda

- ¡NO, tienes que escuchar Archibald Cornwell!

- No quiero escuchar nada… - le contestó con voz tranquila – mejor ve a descansar – repitió y caminó con intención de salir de la salita

- ¿Acaso has creído que eres el único hombre para mí? ¡Por supuesto que no! – lo jaló de un brazo y se plantó frente a él para evitar que dejara la habitación - ¿Crees que con tu propaganda absurda de "he cambiado" es suficiente para sentirte exonerado de todo lo que me has hecho? – lo empujó, en Archie pugnó la poca paciencia que parecía estar a punto de estallar

* * *

- Este tipo de separación es el que necesitamos tú y yo… - continuó diciendo Terry – es el momento de que tenga que suceder…

Candy calló, no sabía que podía contestarle ¿Acaso no era eso lo que ella quería desde tiempo atrás? Separarse por completo, es lo que siempre le pedía, que la dejara en paz, que la dejara ser feliz, que no volviera a acercársele o siquiera tocarla, pero… ¿Por qué en su cabeza la razón le indicaba que era la solución a todo, mientras su corazón le gritaba que no, que no lo dejara ir?

- Sé que te he hecho daño… y no me voy a excusar más diciéndote que yo también he sufrido… que no supe luchar en su momento por nuestra relación… eso no me daba el derecho de tratarte como te traté… porque en vez de lograr que regresaras a mi, te alejaba de mi lado cada vez más y más…

* * *

- No digas algo de lo que te arrepientas después… - dijo Archie en voz baja

- ¡No me arrepiento de nada, estoy muy consciente de lo que hago! – pero era mentira, el nivel de alcohol en su sangre le proporcionaba aquel valor para enfrentarse a Archie

- ¿Qué quieres Annie, castigarme? – le dijo luchando todavía con la rabia que crecía - ¿me estás juzgando y al mismo tiempo condenando por todo lo que ocurrió? – ella dio un paso atrás - ¡Yo también sufrí mucho con lo que sucedió a ti y a nuestro hijo!

- ¡No lo menciones, no tienes derecho siquiera de hablar de él! – la furia se había hecho presente en Annie - ¡Qué te puede importar si no sentías nada por mi, mucho menos por ese bebé que no hubieras querido! ¡Hubiera sido un estorbo para ti, para seguir divirtiéndote, continuar con tu largo camino de sexo, drogas y alcohol! – Archie no hallaba la respuesta para contestar aquella aseveración, ya que ella tenía mucha razón en eso

Ya que el solo pensar en tener un hijo a esta edad, hubiera cortado muchas cosas y proyectos que tenía, amén de seguir con su vida de desenfreno y diversión. Posiblemente y de haber continuado con su anterior comportamiento y la manera de pensar, la habría obligado a darlo en adopción, no lo sabía.

- ¿Lo ves? No dices nada – la amargura en la voz de Annie continuaba – no te hubieras hecho responsable de nada, ni siquiera de aceptar que todo había sido tu culpa…

- Tu pudiste haber hecho algo para evitarlo… - contestó Archie con un poco de titubeo

- ¿Y qué iba a poder hacer? ¡Yo era virgen, virgen! ¿Cómo iba a poder saberlo? ¡Era totalmente ignorante en muchas cosas! – le contestó con enojo – ¡lo único que yo quería era estar contigo, no me importaba nada más! ¿Y tú que hiciste? ¡Me trataste como la peor de las escorias, te hacía sentir muy bien tratarme como tu puta! ¡Sobajarme, solo cuando tenías ganas de sexo me buscabas y luego me desechabas como basura!

- Perdóname…

- ¿Perdonarte? ¡Ja!

- Quiero que entiendas que he cambiado…

* * *

- Quiero reparar todo ese daño que te hice…

Candy miraba a otro lado, incapaz de enfrentar lo que estaba escuchando, pero al mismo tiempo quería mirarlo a los ojos, convencerse a si misma que todo podría solucionarse, que pudiera haber una oportunidad para los dos.

- Por lo que te dejaré en paz…

Instantáneamente con sorpresa, sus verdes ojos voltearon a mirar a Terry quien había dirigido sus verde-azules ojos a un horizonte perdido.

- ¿Cómo…? – Candy trató que su voz no sonara temblorosa

* * *

- Jamás cambiarás Archibald, siempre serás el mismo… - dijo Annie con desprecio

- ¡No! Te aseguro que es verdad…

- No me importa ya… - dijo con desconsuelo en su voz – las cosas son distintas ahora, yo estoy continuando con mi vida… intentado una nueva relación…

- Te engañas… - dijo Archie

- No es así…

- Si, te engañas a ti misma… porque sabes que lo haces por otra razón

- ¿Ah si? ¿Eso crees?

- Si… - se acercó a ella, quien dio un paso atrás – no solo lo creo, lo afirmo…

- Estás loco…

- No cariño, no estoy loco… - Archie no sonreía, había una seriedad indescifrable en su rostro

* * *

- Debemos irnos… - dijo Terry sin contestar la pregunta titubeante de Candy – es tarde y comienza a hacer frío, no trajiste ningún abrigo – se quitó su saco y sin preguntar ni comentar nada, se lo puso a Candy

Quien de inmediato sintió el calor y el aroma de aquella ropa haciendo que su corazón se acelerara más de lo normal, un nudo se le apareciera en su garganta y sus verdes ojos se aguaran.

Comenzó a caminar, Candy sin poder hacer más, lo siguió, miraba su espalda, en su mente había un caos de emociones que no lograba controlar, habían sucedido muchas cosas entre ellos que hacían que se pudiera concretar una oportunidad para reiniciar algo.

¿Qué hacer? Sabía que deseaba con toda el alma estar con él pero, recordar lo que había sucedido entre ellos era lo que le hacía no aceptar a su lado.

Pero ¿por qué tener que vivir todo esto? ¿Acaso no sería más sencillo aceptar el tener un acercamiento hacía él? Necesitaban hablar, dejar las cosas muy en claro de lo que querían los dos, por una parte ella quería estar con él, pero, al mismo tiempo no, ya que en su cerebro volvían a presentarse todos los maltratos que padeció de él hacía ella… pero ¿Acaso eran tan graves que no merecían ser puestos de lado?

¿Acaso el amor no es eso? Estar con la persona a la que amas y por la que harías y darías parte de ti misma… con quien deseas estar por sobre todas las cosas… ¿Acaso el amor no es quitarte todo rastro de orgullo? Decirle cuánto lo amas… decirle que eres feliz a su lado… que cada momento que puedes aprovechar para estar cerca de esa persona especial es único y no necesitas nada más… gritarle a esa persona que lo seguirías hasta el fin del mundo…

Pero… a pesar de todo… Candy no habló, simplemente siguió a Terry por el camino empedrado de aquella calle, iluminada solamente por algunas farolas y una que otro pequeño negocio aún abierto, pasaron por el Pub donde momentos antes había tenido un momento bello al escuchar cantar a Terry, escuchar su ejecución ante el piano, no tenía idea que lo tocaba muy bien.

Abordó el auto del lado del copiloto, Terry manejaba el auto sin decir palabra alguna, aunque su ceño fruncido indicaba que algo se debatía dentro de él.

* * *

- Porque la vida nos ha dado otra oportunidad y quiero aprovecharla… contigo…

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! – aquellas carcajadas eran filosas como un cuchillo - ¿Conmigo? ¡por favor, no me hagas reír!

- Si, contigo… me porté muy mal antes y quiero remediarlo…

- Pues te tengo noticias… no quiero tu lastima…

- No es lastima… simplemente quiero estar a tu lado…

- Demasiado tarde… yo no quiero estar contigo…

- Ya has estado nuevamente conmigo por si no lo recuerdas… - sonrió con sarcasmo – y no me rechazaste, te sentí vibrar entre mis brazos…

- No eres el único que puede hacerme vibrar – dijo malintencionada

- Claro que si querida – se acercó a ella acorralándola contra una pared, poniendo sus brazos a los lados de ella en forma que no pudiera escapar – soy el único que puede hacerte sentir y te aseguro que a pesar de que vienes de estar con otro, no pudiste dejar de pensar en mi, en desear mis besos y caricias… - acercó sus labios a los de ella

- ¡NOOO! – lo empujó - ¡Jamás Archibald, ni loca volvería a tener algo contigo! – e hizo el intento de correr a las escaleras

- Malas noticias… no va a ser fácil que lo logres… - y la agarró de una de sus muñecas impidiéndole que se pudiera ir

- ¡Suéltame!

- ¡NO! ¡Estuviste retándome, tratando de que yo agotara mi paciencia! ¿Quién te crees que soy? – le increpó – ¡te voy a enseñar quien soy!

- ¿Te das cuenta? – Annie trató de zafarse de su agarre sin conseguirlo - ¡Sigues siendo el mismo!

- ¡Tú lo has querido así! – le dijo con desprecio

Y sin soltarla de la muñeca la jaló llevándola escaleras arriba sin hacer caso de las protestas de la chica, quien poco podía hacer comparada con la fuerza de Archie.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer Archie? – preguntaba enfrentándose a él, aunque por dentro sentía temor del arrebato del chico

- Hacer que entiendas de una vez por todas, quien es tu dueño…

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a una de las puertas, Archie la abrió con un golpe y Annie ahogó una protesta al ver donde se encontraban.

El baño, donde Archie literalmente la aventó dentro de la bañera y abrió los grifos de la llave dejando salir el agua que arrancó unos gritos por parte de Annie, ya que lo frío de ésta le caló bajo la ropa.

- ¡Eres un bruto Archibald! – decía furiosa lanzando igualmente improperios a la persona del muchacho

El aludido no hacía caso a las palabras que la chica le lanzaba, ya que estaba ocupado en quitarle poco a poco la ropa mojada dejándola únicamente con sus braguitas y brassiere.

- ¡Deja, deja! – le daba de manotazos tratando de impedir que la dejara desnuda

- ¡Escúchame bien! – le gritó tomándole de las muñecas metiéndose a la bañera sin importarle mojarse también - ¡no me importa con quien diablos te hayas acostado! – Annie por un momento se desconcertó dejando de luchar con él - ¡No me interesa saber con quien hayas estado o donde! ¡lo que si te dejaré muy en claro es que el único que puede estar en ti soy yo!

Diciendo esto, se desnudó también y comenzó a tallarla con una esponja que llenó de jabón. Annie únicamente cerraba sus ojos soportando todo aquel arrebato de enojo de Archie, debió haber previsto que lo que él le decía en cuanto a cambio, no iba a ser cierto, ya que volvía a ser el mismo prepotente y bruto de siempre.

- ¡Volveré a recordarte que solo eres mía! – dijo quitándose la ropa

Se posesionó en medio de sus piernas, la levantó un poco y sin previa preparación entró en ella, arrancando de la chica un grito.

Un sonido gutural salió de la boca de Archie al sentir aquella calidez envolviendo su masculinidad, se movía dentro de ella con frenesí disfrutando.

Annie cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y se mordía uno de sus labios tratando de no sentir, luchando con ella misma por tener justamente a este muchacho dentro de ella, por el cual tenía un sentimiento muy profundo.

- ¡Ya por favor Archie, ya! – le pedía la chica gritando

- ¡Grita todo lo que quieras, nadie te escuchará! – le contestó y lejos de aminorar sus movimientos pareciera que esa resistencia de Annie lo excitara aún más

Annie sin poder soportarlo más, comenzó a excitarse de igual forma, ya que pequeños gemidos comenzaron a salir de su boca y se afianzó al cuello de Archie con sus brazos, mientras sus piernas lo sujetaron más.

El chico al sentir aquella respuesta, se detuvo y salió de ella suavemente bajo la mirada desconcertada de Annie.

Éste abrió nuevamente la regadera dejando correr el agua hasta que obtuvo una temperatura agradable, se volvió a Annie que estaba recargada en una de las paredes del baño y la acercó a la caída de agua, volvió a tomar una esponja con jabón y la bañó, pero esta vez con suavidad, Annie completamente confundida miraba a Archie tratando de buscar su mirada, la cual estaba ceñuda mientras miraba ocupado en lo que hacia.

Después de quitarle todo el jabón del blanco cuerpo de la chica, tomó una gran toalla y la envolvió, sin tomar en cuenta la desnudez de él mismo, la cargó y la llevó hasta su propia recamara y la sentó en la cama.

No hablaba, no salía una sola palabra de la boca de él, ni de la de ella tampoco, solo lo miraba aún llena de confusión.

Le quitó la toalla comenzando a secarla, hasta que por fin, sus ojos se encontraron, azules y marrones.

Comenzó a besarla con pasión, Annie le correspondió besándole a su vez con igual pasión, las caricias resurgieron, lo que había ocurrido en el baño, no era nada comparado con lo que ahora estaban haciendo, la acariciaba de una manera distinta, la besaba con ternura, la acariciaba como si temiera lastimarla… le estaba haciendo el amor…

- Eres mía… - le dijo en voz baja sin dejar de besarla – quiero estar contigo… que te des cuenta de lo que siento por ti…

- Archie…

- No tienes idea de lo que me provocas cuando pronuncias así mi nombre…

Por primera vez, Archie le estaba haciendo el amor, todo lo anterior había sido solo sexo, pero hoy, esta noche, era amor, le estaba demostrando lo que quería tener con ella.

- Te amo Annie…

- Yo…

Annie sentía una emoción muy grande al escucharle decir esas palabras, ella no creía que algún día las iba a escuchar precisamente de él.

Poco a poco comenzaron a sentir que pronto llegarían al clímax de aquella entrega, sus corazones latieron al mismo tiempo y juntos lanzaron un último suspiro antes de sentir la plenitud de haber alcanzado juntos el paraíso que solo algunos conocen.

- Yo... - Annie después de unos momentos, rompe el silencio con su llanto

- ¿Qué sucede? – se incorpora Archie apoyándose en uno de sus brazos para mirarla

- ¡Que soy una estúpida!

- No, no lo eres... cálmate – y la abrazó fuertemente

- ¡Si! – se soltó de él y se levantó sentándose en el otro extremo de la cama dándole la espalda a él - ¡Porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de que me has tratado como a una cualquiera, te sigo amando! – lloraba - ¡Por eso he hecho cosas que me avergüenzan! ¡Quise olvidarte, castigarme a mi misma por ser tan imbécil por amarte sin que tú me amaras!

Archie se acercó a ella y tocó su hombro, pero ella se quitó de su toque y se levantó.

- ¡Consumí drogas, alcohol, dejé que tocaran mi cuerpo, perderme en un camino equivocado creyendo que con eso lograría olvidarme de todo! ¡De ti! – su cuerpo se sacudía con el llanto - ¡Y así era, gracias a lo que tomaba, me perdía por un momento en un cielo distinto, pero después...después era lo triste...porque la realidad ahí estaba y me volvía a meter en ese mundo vacío y oscuro, llenándome de amargura!

- Annie... – la abrazó sintiendo como caían las lágrimas de la chica en su pecho – perdóname... yo soy quien debe estar avergonzado por lo que has pasado, no quise hacerte daño... sé que te lastimé y también sé que no será fácil lograr tu perdón... he sido un completo imbécil por no darme cuenta de lo que tú eras en realidad... terminé arrastrándote a toda la porquería en la que me había rodeado... por eso te pido que me perdones... que me des una oportunidad de demostrarte lo que yo siento por ti... compensarte por todo el daño que te he hecho...

Annie levantó su cabeza para mirar el rostro de Archie, al hacerlo, sus ojos azules se abrieron con demasiada sorpresa, el chico estaba llorando también.

* * *

Llegaron a la casa que ya estaba a oscuras en su interior, bajaron del auto y Terry abrió la puerta de la entrada haciéndose un lado para dejarla pasar, en el vestíbulo, solo unas pequeñas lamparitas iluminaban las escaleras.

Candy se sentía confundida, caminaba como una autómata dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

- Candy… - se detuvo, apenas había subido tres escalones y lo volteó a mirar, él estaba mirándola hacia arriba sin hacer intento se acercarse a ella - Ya no quiero que sufras, ni que estés en guardia cada vez que me acerco a ti… lo que quiero es que estés feliz… yo seré feliz si tu lo eres… arreglaré las cosas entre Anthony y tú… hablaré con él, si es necesario iré a América por él y lo obligaré a regresar para que estés a su lado… yo… me haré a un lado de ustedes para que jamás vuelvas a sentirte amenazada por mi… - la miraba con ternura, como nunca antes lo había hecho, mientras sus palabras eran tan convincentes como determinantes – de verdad perdóname por haberte tratado como te traté…

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Candy, y no era porque hiciera frío dentro de la casa, porque la calefacción estaba encendida, el otoño se dejaba sentir ya en aquella parte del condado.

- Descansa, mañana tendrás que regresar al colegio, espero que me permitas llevarte…

- ¿Tú…? – su voz era más un murmullo, pero aún así Terry la escuchó - ¿Tú volverás al colegio también? – trató de esbozar una sonrisa con naturalidad, pero sus verdes ojos reflejaron lo que verdaderamente sentía

- Trato de alejarme de ti… - Terry sonreía de una manera que no le había visto Candy, como si esa fuera su verdadera sonrisa, limpia, sin apariencias ni falsedad – aunque es difícil… tengo que hacerlo… - Candy abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla – descansa…

Y subió las escaleras pasando por un lado de Candy tratando de no tocarla, mientras ella pasaba con dificultad saliva por su garganta, subió las escaleras con lentitud, como si en sus hombros llevara algo muy pesado.

Se cambió para poder acostarse, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño, su mente era un caos, demasiadas cosas en qué pensar.

* * *

- _"¿Es realmente lo que tú quieres Terry…? _– se preguntaba mirando por el ventanal de su recamara – _toda esa basura que acabas de decirle… ¿crees que podrás soportar el tenerla cerca de ti y no tocarla? ¿Podrás entregársela a Anthony?_

- Si… - se respondió en voz baja – si eso es lo que la hará feliz… adelante, seré feliz si ella lo es…

- _"Tonto soñador… te engañas a ti mismo… dentro de ti sabes bien que no lo lograrás… que lo que sientes por ella es más fuerte que tu…"_

En sus verde-azules ojos apareció una tristeza, su mente se había quedado sin encontrar que rumbo darle a sus pensamientos, ya que pensaba miles de cosas, pero a ninguna podía darle solución.

* * *

No solo él estaba atrapado en la maraña de caos mental, también Candy, que acostada en su cama miraba el techo como si quisiera poder ver más allá del color rosa del que estaba pintado éste.

Sus pensamientos no encontraban tampoco camino alguno, quería hallar la solución, pero era difícil…

¿A qué hora pudo conciliar el sueño? No lo supo…

* * *

Al siguiente día…

- Me da un poco de tristeza que tengas que irte… - le dijo Eleanor – pero prométeme que no rechazarás ninguna invitación que yo te haga en el futuro para que me visites

- Se lo prometo – le sonrió Candy

Estaban ya fuera de la casa, Terry subía las maletas de Candy a su Porshe, había caído la tarde ya, pasaron un rato agradable en compañía de su madre, trató éste de no quedar a solas con Candy, así que pudieron llevar con más tranquilidad el día.

Con gafas oscuras Terry trataba de ocultar al mundo exterior lo que sentía, no quería que nadie se enterara de su sentir. Incluso no hablaba mucho, ya que no tenía ni la mas mínimas ganas de hablar.

Así que abordó el auto sentándose a esperar a que Candy terminase de despedirse de su madre.

- Maneja con cuidado hijo – le dijo Eleanor a el

- Si madre…

Cuando Candy abordo el auto lo encendió, y manejó rumbo a la salida de la residencia, pasó la gran reja.

Durante el viaje ninguno de los dos habló hasta llegar al colegio el cual no estaba muy alejado del condado donde estaba ubicada su casa de campo. Pasaron a lo largo de la entrada del colegio, dando vuelta a una esquina, donde entró a una pensión para autos.

Sin hablar nuevamente, Terry bajo del auto y sacó las maletas de la cajuela, caminó pasando a un lado de Candy, quien sin saber como actuar, solo atinó a seguirlo, caminaron hasta la enorme reja del colegio encontrándose con varios alumnos que también hacían su arribo al colegio, éstos los volteaban a mirar con extrañeza, algunos con miradas maliciosas, algunas mas, murmuraban.

Pero Terry no hacia ningún caso, simplemente llevaba tanto su maleta como la de ella, Candy caminaba a corta distancia de el, así, llegaron hasta la sección donde se dividían los dormitorios de chicas y chicos.

- Toma… - primera palabra desde que habían salido de su casa, le estaba dando su maleta

- Gracias… - contesto ella

- Bien… - volteo a mirar a otro lado – te veo luego… - dijo y se alejo hacia las escaleras que lo conducirían a la sección de chicos

Candy no supo que más hacer, solo lo miró alejarse, sin darse cuenta que los demás chicos y chicas la observaban.

Como autómata tomó su camino a su sección de dormitorios.

Cuando entró a su habitación, la sintió muy fría, dejó su maleta encima de la cama y se acercó al ventanal, hizo a un lado la cortina y miro hacia el otro extremo, justamente donde estaba el edificio de los dormitorios de los chicos, específicamente a una de las ventanas que parecía vacía, ya que las cortinas estaban cerradas, aunque ella sabia que Terry estaba ahí.

Sin poder entenderlo y sin poder evitarlo sintió como su pecho se llenó de pesar, cerró su cortina, se acercó a su cama quitando la maleta y se dejó caer en ella.

Miraba el techo, en sus ojos había demasiada inseguridad, de no tener la más mínima idea de lo que pasaría ahora que se encontraba nuevamente en el colegio.

* * *

- ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? – la voz de Elisa aquel momento sonaba mucho más chillona que otras ocasiones

- Lo que escuchas… - dijo Annie con voz resuelta – me salgo de esto…

- ¡Ah no! ¡Ahora no me vas a salir con esto!

- Si, he tomado la decisión, ya no quiero seguir con esto… también… - aspiró una bocanada de aire – te quiero pedir que destruyas aquellas fotos que tomaste de Archie…

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! – las carcajadas de Elisa resonaron en el pasillo, tanto que varios alumnos que se encontraban a varios metros voltearon a mirar - ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Por supuesto que no! Esas fotos son mías y las usaré, ya tengo como destruir a uno a los queridos reyes… después seguirá el otro y al final al gran emperador, desafortunadamente al que quería para mi se fue, aunque no era mi idea que lo hiciera, lo hizo – dijo refiriéndose a Anthony

- De cualquier modo… te pido por favor que dejes eso de lado… Archie no…

- ¡Tú no sabes nada sobre nada! – la interrumpió con enojo Elisa

- Pero…

- ¡Nada ya te dije! – dijo con enojo – y no creas que será tan fácil que te salgas del grupo… - dijo y se alejó de ella no sin antes darle una mirada llena de desprecio

Annie la miró alejarse sin saber que hacer, un sentimiento lleno de incertidumbre la invadió, ya que conocía de lo que podía ser capaz Elisa, y lo que más le preocupaba era precisamente las fotos que ayudó a obtener en un momento que estaba completamente cegada de rabia.

Después de haber arreglado de alguna forma las cosas con Archie, se sentía bastante arrepentida de haber participado en un plan para hacerle daño, pero es que en aquel momento la ira le había ganado al sentido común.

Y es que lo único que en aquellos momentos quería, era precisamente hacerle daño a Archie, hacerle pagar todas y cada una de sus humillaciones, alentada por las palabras de Elisa, participó en aquel plan y ahora, ahora tenía que hacer algo para evitar que lo dañaran con aquellas fotos tan vergonzosas.

Lo peor de todo, es que no tenía idea de cómo lo iba a tener que lograr, pero algo tenía que hacer para resarcir lo que ella misma provocó pudiera salir avante.

* * *

- Me alegra que ya estés de vuelta en el colegio Candy…- dijo Patty

Se encontraban almorzando en el gran comedor del colegio, después de no haber podido platicar casi nada ya que las clases comenzaron de inmediato.

- Si, creo que me estaba volviendo una perezosa – contestó sonriente Candy

- ¿Y cómo te trataron en casa de Terry? – preguntó Stear

- Muy bien, su madre es una dama muy amable… no tengo queja de nada

- Que bien… - dijo el de lentes no sin antes darle una mirada significativa

- Pues aquí Terry también faltó todo el tiempo que no estuviste… - dijo Archie

- Archie… - Stear le habló con una leve advertencia en la voz y el de cabellos marrón solo mostró una mueca

- Y hablando del rey de Roma… - dijo Patty

Terry entraba en el comedor, con su clásico arreglo, la camisa desfajada, con el último botón desabrochado de la camisa, la corbata mal anudada, el cuello chueco y sin el saco reglamentario del colegio, además de que pareciera que sus cabellos castaños no conocían lo que era pasarles el cepillo.

- ¡Hey viejo! – Archie le gritó alzando la mano para que lo viera, a lo que Terry se dirigió a ellos

- Hola… - saludó

- Hola Terry ¿Qué hay? – preguntó Stear - ¿Almorzarás?

- No lo sé, parece que sirven la misma bazofia de siempre… - dijo mirando con arrogancia lo que sus compañeros tenían servido en sus platos – aunque quizás tome jugo, espero que no esté amargo… - se alejó rumbo al área donde estaban los platillos

- Definitivamente el mismo de siempre… - dijo Stear

Candy lo siguió discretamente con su mirada, no le gustaba aquella sensación que le asaltó al ver entrar a Terry, su corazón se aceleró cuando Archie lo llamó y éste se fue acercando a la mesa, eso definitivamente no le gustaba en lo absoluto, aunque claro, eso no era algo que hubiera cambiado desde que estaba en ese colegio, todo el tiempo sentía como su corazón se agitaba sin poderlo controlar.

Pero ahora era mucho más fuerte, pero no quería dar la razón a nada, quería callar todo lo que estaba sintiendo, ya que creía que no era justo por el dolor que le había propinado a Anthony, ya que pensaba que por su causa él abandonó el colegio.

El sonido de una silla que se arrastraba la sacó de sus pensamientos, levantó la vista, Terry se estaba sentando con un vaso de jugo en sus manos.

- Yo… - dijo levantándose

- ¿Te vas ya? – preguntó Archie

- Debo ir a la biblioteca a adelantar un poco las tareas de la semana que falté… - explicó

- Te acompaño – dijo Patty

Y sin más, después de despedirse de todos de manera general, las dos chicas se alejaron fuera del comedor.

Terry con mirada autosuficiente no volteó a mirar cuando la rubia se alejaba.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Patty conforme avanzaban por el pasillo

- Si… ¿qué te hace pensar lo contrario? – contestó la rubia

- No sé… me pareció notar un poco de tensión entre tú y Terry

- Bueno, creo que es algo normal…

- No, no es normal, tomando en cuenta que viviste en su casa durante varios días… además de que él fue precisamente quien le vino a informar a la superiora que te ausentarías…

- No tenía la menor idea… - dijo sorprendida – pensé que había sido mi hermano quien se había encargado de todo…

- No… por lo que Stear me dijo… tu hermano se encargó de llevarse a Niel solamente… pero quien explicó tu ausencia y lo… - bajó un poco la voz – sucedido fue Terry… de hecho… - se acercó más a ella para hablarle casi al oído de manera que no pudieran escucharles – se corre el rumor de que ahora eres la chica de Granchester…

- ¡Pero eso no es verdad!

- Parece que Elisa se ha encargado de que todos lo crean así… dice que Terry ha pasado por encima de todos, inclusive de otro integrante de los cuatro reyes… Anthony… que la obsesión que tiene por ti lo ha convertido en alguien despreciable, pero más despreciable te hace ver a ti porque estás a su lado…

- ¡Dios mío, no puedo creerlo! - dijo consternada – tu sabes bien que nada de eso es cierto…

- Yo lo sé, lo sabe Stear, Archie… pero todos los demás no… conociendo a Terry y pues con todos los acontecimientos que han estado ocurriendo han terminado por convencerlos…

Candy no podía dar crédito a todo lo que Patty le estaba contando, ahora podía entender porque todo mundo la observaba como si de un bicho raro se tratara, en cada pasillo que caminaba los que la veían murmuraban a su espalda, mostraban alguna que otra risita burlona, o miradas cargadas de enojo, como si resintieran que el integrante principal de los cuatro reyes hubiera puesto sus ojos en ella.

- Tengo que arreglar este asunto entonces… - dijo resuelta – hablaré con Terry… luego te veo Patty – dijo alejándose

- Espero que no salga contraproducente… - dijo la chica de lentes con vacilación mirándola alejarse, como si de antemano supiera que sería muy complicado tratar de que pudieran quitarle esa idea a todo el colegio.

Definitivamente cuando quería ver a Terry era muy difícil, pensaba mientras caminaba a través del sendero que la llevaría hasta el gran árbol donde gustaba sentarse.

La tarde ya estaba cayendo, las clases habían terminado, no había tenido suerte cuando regresó corriendo al comedor para poder ver a Terry, éste ya se había ido, no pudo buscarlo porque para más suerte de ella, la campana sonó anunciando el comienzo de las clases, así que tuvo que esperar a que terminaran.

Con un poco de desilusión llegó hasta el árbol no encontrando ninguna señal de la presencia de Terry.

- ¡Uf! ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas? – dijo en voz alta – cuando quiero ver a Terry no lo encuentro por ningún lado… - se recargó en el tronco con desaliento

- ¿Me llamabas pecosa?

Candy dio un brinco al escuchar detrás de ella aquella voz.

- ¿Por qué me asustas de esta manera?

- Dicen que si nombras al diablo, éste aparece… - dijo burlón

- Bueno, no es algo que me plazca… - dijo tratando de aparentar indiferencia – pero necesito hablar contigo

- ¿Para qué soy bueno? – preguntó sentándose cerca de ella, sacó una caja de cigarrillos

- ¿Acaso sigues fumando?

- Ok, no lo haré en tu presencia… - la guardó - ¿contenta?

- No me gustaría que lo hicieras nunca… - dijo en voz baja, lo suficiente como para que él pudiera escucharla, también se sentó, no tan cerca de él

- ¿De qué deseas hablar? – preguntó el chico fingiendo no haber escuchado, puso sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y se recargó en el árbol

- Realmente no sé por donde comenzar… - dijo dubitativa

- Si te refieres a lo que está sucediendo en cuando a los rumores en el colegio… - la interrumpió

- ¿Cómo…? – iba a preguntar – debí imaginar que sabrías lo que sucede

- Por supuesto pecosa… nada que pase en este colegio ignoro – sonrió burlón

- ¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada?

- ¿Y por qué tenía que hacerlo? – contestó él

La rubia abrió los ojos y la boca con sorpresa, realmente este chico la exasperaba.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella - ¡Dios! ¡Y aún sabiendo lo que sucede, no has arreglado las cosas!

- Pero ¿qué es lo que tengo que arreglar? – dijo con toda la calma del mundo

- ¡Que nada de lo que pasa es cierto!

- ¿Y cual es el problema entonces? – preguntó él enderezándose y mirándola con seriedad

- Pues… este… - no sabía como contestarle – que bueno… no tengan ideas equivocadas…

- ¿Cómo cuales?

- Que tú hayas ocasionado que Anthony se fuera del colegio… por lo que sucedió en Escocia… - volteó la mirada con un poco de pena

Terry no contestó, sabía que aunque ese hubiera sido un detonante, no fue la verdadera causa, y él sabía perfectamente sin temor a equivocarse que quien ocasionó que Anthony abandonara el colegio fue precisamente Elisa.

- No me interesa si lo piensan así… - dijo con indiferencia

- Pero es que se hacen ideas equivocadas… tú no tuviste que ver con el abandono de Anthony del colegio… yo fui la que ocasionó eso… - Terry la volteó a mirar serio – por eso sería lo mejor que se detuvieran los rumores… y luego lo de Niel

- ¿Qué hay con eso?

- Pues… si sabrán la verdadera razón de lo que sucedió…

- En eso debes estar tranquila… solo lo sabe la hermana Grey… ya que, por si no te has dado cuenta, tanto Niel como sus compinches han sido expulsados del colegio…

- ¿Pero entonces…? – continuaba con dudas

- ¿Qué es lo que realmente te preocupa? – preguntó con determinación Terry

Candy lo miró vacilante ¿cómo decirle?

- _"¡Que todo mundo piense que soy tu chica!" _– dijo para sus adentros – que no es… justo que piensen que tú eres el causante de todo… - mintió

- Eso no me interesa… - dijo con arrogancia – todo el tiempo han pensado lo peor de mí, así que lo que en estos momentos piensen, es algo que me tiene sin cuidado…

- Pero…

- ¿Eso era todo lo que querías decirme? – preguntó levantándose

- Básicamente… si… - contestó la chica

- De acuerdo… entonces si era todo lo que querías decir… nos vemos entonces – metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón comenzó a alejarse

El corazón de Candy se aceleró, sin saber por qué, quería detenerlo, poder pasar más tiempo a su lado, se levantó, extendió una mano, abrió la boca… pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

* * *

Rato, mucho rato después Candy al fin había vuelto al colegio, estuvo largo rato pensativa en todo lo acontecido y lo que había sentido, pero no había llegado a ninguna conclusión, su cerebro era una maraña de emociones que continuaban debatiéndose, que, aunque una parte de ella deseaba estar mas tiempo al lado de ese chico rebelde, también otra parte de ella le decía que no era posible.

Al llegar al edificio que la conduciría a su dormitorio se detuvo en seco, abrió con sorpresa sus verdes ojos, no podía dar crédito a lo que veía.

Parados juntos, demasiado juntos para su gusto, estaba Terry y una chica que al parecer era de un grado escolar debajo al suyo; pequeña, de cabellos castaños peinados de tal forma que parecía que hubiera salido del salón de belleza, de tez blanca, maquillada como si fuera a un paseo en vez de asistir a clases, asimismo, la falda que estaba usando aquella chica, le pareció que estaba demasiado arriba de lo permitido por las reglas del colegio, además, de que estaba a leguas coqueteando con Terry.

Quizás fue demasiado penetrante la manera en como había estado observando, tanto que Terry volteó y la miró, una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios.

Sorprendida por haber sido descubierta en aquella acción, Candy no atino que hacer y continúo su camino pasando a toda prisa posible al lado de ellos.

Cuando aquella chica había detenido a Terry con una excusa por demás tonta, sabia éste que lo hizo por una razón y era acercarse a el, pero lejos de molestarle y dejarla parada como acostumbraba el a hacer con las chicas que parecían no entender que no estaba interesado en ninguna, vio una oportunidad perfecta para desquitarse un poco de Candy y de su necedad de aceptar que sentía algo por el; muy a su pesar, era imposible no poder evitar sentir las ansias enormes de estar cerca de ella.

- … me habían hablado mucho de ti… - continuaba diciendo con voz melosa la chica, que aunque ya le había dado su nombre, no lo recordaba - … espero que esta no sea la única ocasión que podamos conversar…

- Eso espero yo también – dijo este poniendo una mano en el mismo pilar donde la chica estaba recargada, logrando que ella se emocionara, porque le habían comentado sus amigas que hablar con Terrence Granchester era muy difícil no digamos acercarse a el.

Pero lo que la chica castaña no había notado es que la razón por la que el había aceptado tener un acercamiento y no dejarla con un palmo de narices, era porque había visto aparecer por el pasillo a Candy y fue cuando desplegó su encanto de hablar con aquella chica.

Un gozo enorme pudo experimentar cuando vio la reacción que tuvo la rubia y la manera en como prácticamente huyó del lugar.

- ¿Crees que pueda ser posible? – la voz de la castaña lo hizo que volteara a mirarla ya que disimuladamente había mirado a la rubia hasta que desapareció escaleras arriba

- Perdón ¿qué fue lo que dijiste? – pregunto

- Digo que si pudiéramos salir en la próxima salida… - dijo la chica sin poder ocultar su emoción

- No creo que sea posible… - tanto su voz como su actitud cambiaron en aquel momento

- ¡Pero es que…!

- He dicho que no será posible… no tengo por costumbre salir con chicas como tu… - dijo con indiferencia y se alejo sin decir mas, dejando a la chica sola en el pasillo, quien no supo que hacer.

* * *

Candy cerró la puerta de su habitación con fuerza, había entrado a esta como si la hubieran venido persiguiendo, su corazón latía agitado, dejo sus libros tirados al descuido en su escritorio.

Sus cejas estaban ceñudas cuando se acomodó en la silla, dispuesta a hacer sus deberes escolares, abrió la página de uno de sus cuadernos, pluma en mano trató de comenzar a escribir algo.

Nada… simplemente no podía siquiera mover su mano, en su cabeza no estaba la tarea que tenia que realizar de matemáticas, los números se habían borrado de su mente, lo único que estaba rondando dentro de ésta, eran las imágenes que había presenciado momentos antes.

Su mirada se desvíos hacia la blancura de la hoja de su cuaderno, apareciendo sin poder evitarlo un rostro con su inconfundible sonrisa burlona.

Con enojo cerró el cuaderno, como si con ello pudiera borrar la aparición de aquella imagen tanto del cuaderno como de su cabeza, más sin embargo, el sentimiento que la embargó, el cual no quería reconocer, que, aunque sabía el nombre de esa emoción eran precisamente: celos.

* * *

Los días continuaron, Candy sentía que cada vez menos lograría sobrellevar los acercamientos que tenía con Terry, tan cargados de tensión.

Los rumores y las miradas mal intencionadas continuaban siguiéndola por donde dirigiera sus pasos.

Lo que mas le daba enojo era que a Terry nadie se atrevía a hacerle lo mismo que hacían con ella.

Lo peor era también soportar las groserías que Elisa seguía profiriendo a la persona de ella, relacionada con la expulsión de su hermano Niel.

- Estas muy distraída hoy Candy… - Le dijo Patty al haberle repetido por 3 veces una pregunta relacionada con la materia que estaban estudiando.

Estaban sentadas en el césped de aquella sección del colegio, donde muchos de los alumnos iban precisamente para estudiar o departir entre ellos; rodeadas de sus respectivos libros, repasaban las clases antes de que se diera comienzo al siguiente turno.

- ¿Distraída? – pregunto sin entender la rubia

- Si… ¿te sucede algo?

- No… - contestó sonriente, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad – todo lo contrario estoy muy bien

- No lo se… - dijo dubitativa Patty

- ¡Vamos Patty, estoy bien!

- Yo creo que deberías pensar en resolver los problemas que tienes con cierto integrante de nuestro colegio…

- No entiendo a que te refieras… - dijo Candy

- Vamos Candy, es palpable todo lo que ocurre entre ustedes dos, cuando están cerca se crea una tensión tan fuerte que pareciera que esta a punto de explotar una bomba – Patty hizo una pausa para mirar a Candy, quien tenia dirigida su mirada al edificio donde se encontraban los dormitorios de los chicos, la de lentes sonrío – no soy la única que al parecer ha notado lo que sucede… - Candy no contestó – _"parece que nuestro emperador ha caído…"_ – dijo Patty para sus adentros sonriendo

- Veo que la situación ha cambiado entre tú y la tímida… - dijo con una media sonrisa Terry

Y es que había pasado cerca de ellos dos en compañía de dos chicas más que iban en el mismo salón con ella y había levantado una mano a modo de saludo para Archie, así como una radiante sonrisa

- Si… ha cambiado – contestó Archie

- Me da gusto...

- ¿Acaso escuché bien? – preguntó con sorna el de cabellos marrón – el gran Terrence Granchester diciendo esas palabras – ahora lo dijo con ironía

- Puede ser que me hayas contagiado… - dijo

- Entonces creo que pronto te veremos acompañado…

- No lo creo… - dijo – ya tengo planes… solo terminaré el curso y me iré a Londres…

- ¿A Londres, que harás allá?

- Probaré entrar en la Sinfónica… - Archie enarcó sus cejas – es algo que había intentado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero siempre mi padre lo impedía… decía que su heredero al ducado no podía abandonar sus obligaciones… así que siempre que iba a pedir la oportunidad de que pudiera entrar a sus filas, él amablemente mandaba el permiso denegado… - sonrió con ironía

- Pero ¿Ahora por qué crees que podrás entrar a la Sinfónica…?

- Porque mi madre es quien me está apoyando

- Ya veo… ¿Y qué pasará con Candy? – preguntó de repente

- ¿Qué hay con ella? – contestó con las cejas ceñudas

- ¿Acaso todo lo que ha ocurrido y lo que has hecho…? – Terry no contestó - ¿No ha valido la pena? ¿Dejarás que todo se termine?

- Es que nada ha comenzado

- Entonces la ida de Anthony…

- ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver! – dijo alzando un poco la voz – todo mundo lo piensa y no me importa…

- Pero a las espaldas de Anthony estuviste persiguiendo a Candy… ahora que ya no está, tienes el camino libre, él la dejó… te aseguro que Candy puede llegar a sentir algo por ti… olvidar a Anthony

- ¿Olvidar a Anthony? – soltó unas carcajadas – eso no es nada fácil te lo aseguro…

- Pero…

- Mi decisión está tomada… terminando el curso me iré a Londres… ya tengo la cita para una entrevista en la Sinfónica

- Me parece que huyes…

- No lo hago, simplemente debo seguir el camino que me había trazado anteriormente…

Dijo y sin más, se levantó del lado de Archie y se alejó rumbo al bosque.

- Terco, sé que se arrepentirá…

* * *

Aquella noche, Candy se encontraba en su habitación, todas las noches, siempre que terminaban las clases y la hora de la cena, prácticamente corría a su dormitorio, como autómata llevaba a cabo todas sus acciones, como eran darse el baño, arreglarse para dormir y hacer sus deberes, y al final, terminaba siempre parada en el ventanal haciendo a un lado la cortina mirando hacia fuera a un punto en especifico, observaba desde que la luz de esa habitación se encendía, hasta que se apagaba, hasta entonces se iba a su cama.

En algunos momentos, inevitablemente su mente la atrapaba con los momentos vividos desde el momento en que conoció a Terry en las playas de Miami, cuando su vida no era tan complicada como ahora.

Cuando era una chica normal, sin más fortuna que la que sus padres tenían, una pequeña tienda de souvenirs, y ella trabajando unas pocas horas como camarera en el mismo lugar donde su hermano tocaba la guitarra y cantaba.

Aunque a pesar de que buscaba otros recuerdos que la hicieran sentir contenta, no podía encontrarlos, porque siempre hilaba el rompimiento con Terry en aquel ayer, así como la muerte de sus padres, uno detrás de otro.

Pero, algo bueno quizás resultó de aquel sufrimiento, ya que conoció a sus primos Stear, Archie y Anthony… Anthony, cuánto daño le había hecho, debió haber hecho caso a Terry y decirle la verdad sobre ellos, pero a nadie le había contado sobre esa etapa de su vida, ni siquiera a su querido hermano.

TOC, TOC…

Los toques en su puerta cortaron sus pensamientos, se sorprendió cuando abrió y vio quien era su visitante.

- Hola Candy…

- Annie…

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Si, adelante…

Era muy extraño que la morena fuera a visitarla, ya que ésta se había alejado de la rubia después de la última discusión que habían sostenido, además de que se había puesto del lado de Elisa e incluso había participado en alguna de las majaderías que la pelirroja le había hecho a Candy.

- Yo… - dijo la morena estrujando sus dedos con nerviosismo – te preguntarás que es lo que hago aquí

- Realmente… si… - contestó la rubia

- Quería… bueno, vengo a pedirte disculpas…

- ¿Disculpas, por qué? – preguntó con extrañeza

- Por todo lo que ocurrió… yo, ya no estoy en el grupo de Elisa, lo he dejado…

- ¡Oh me da mucho gusto Annie! – dijo sonriendo con sinceridad

- Gracias, quiero decirte que he sido una estúpida, y todo lo que yo te haya dicho o hecho quiero que me perdones…

- Annie…

- Sé que me porté muy mal, yo me vi envuelta en un mundo completamente diferente al que habíamos vivido hasta ahora… Elisa… te dice muchas cosas… palabras que te convencen, te seduce y logra que hagas lo que ella te pide… sé que no tengo excusa… - bajó su rostro y unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas – perdóname…

- Annie, no te preocupes… - se acercó a la morena y la abrazó – no solo somos primas, recuerda que eres mi hermana y siempre contarás conmigo

- Candy eres tan buena…

- No digas tonterías, simplemente te quiero mucho y no tengo nada que perdonar… ya, ya – le limpió con un pañuelo las lágrimas – dejemos eso… ya me di cuenta que las cosas entre tú y Archie marchan muy bien

- Si… - contestó sonriente – me siento tan feliz… me ha dicho que me ama y yo pues… no he hecho cosas de las que me puedo sentir orgullosa, él dice que no le importa, que me ama y quiere estar conmigo…

- Estoy tan feliz por ti…

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó - ¿Qué hay con Terrence? – los ojos de Candy se apagaron un poco

- ¿Con él? – su sonrisa de hizo triste – ahí no hay nada…

- Pero cómo… si todo mundo nota que está interesado en ti, además de que Anthony se fue precisamente porque lo preferiste a él…

- Eso es lo que ha hecho creer a todos Elisa, pero la verdad es otra… y es algo que no me gustaría comentar…

- Candy… pero tú ¿sientes algo por Terrence? – preguntó Annie

- _"Jamás lo he dejado de sentir" – _dijo para sus adentros – no lo sé realmente… - contestó Candy

- Candy… hay algo que he aprendido… y es que el orgullo no nos lleva a nada bueno, ya ves Archie y yo, él era un terco que no quería reconocer nada de lo que sentía por mi y yo también por terca y orgullosa me llené de resentimientos y en vez de lograr tener algo diferente, todo me salió mal y caí muy bajo… tuvimos que pasar por cosas muy graves, tu lo sabes… ¿y de qué sirvió hacernos tanto daño? De nada, solo de amargarnos más y más… y entre más decía que lo odiaba, yo me engañaba porque lo amaba más que a nadie… no tienes idea de lo feliz que me sentí cuando me dijo que también me amaba…

- Tu caso es diferente…

- ¿Por qué es diferente? Terrence ha hecho muy patente su interés hacia ti… los rumores en el colegio…

- Son solo eso… rumores… - la interrumpió – no te preocupes por lo que suceda…

- Date la oportunidad Candy de ser feliz… no te sigas cegando por el orgullo…

- Lo haré, te lo prometo… - sonrió

- Bien… ahora me voy antes de que empiece la ronda y no me encuentren en mi habitación… - dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a la rubia

- Descansa

- Tu también…

Nuevamente el silencio en la habitación se dejó sentir, Candy se quedó sola, caminó a su ventanal y abrió la cortina, sus ojos se dirigieron a un punto en especial.

Mientras todas las luces de las demás ventanas estaban aún encendidas, solamente la de Terry estaba en penumbras, sin saber por qué, Candy sentía un desaliento.

* * *

Como venía sucediendo cada noche, Terry no estaba en su habitación, sino que se dirigía a la pensión donde guardaba su auto, lo sacó conduciendo hasta el pequeño poblado que se encontraba cerca del colegio, así hasta un establecimiento donde con luces color neón se leía claramente la palabra "Bob's Pub".

Dejó estacionado en la calle su preciado porshe, y entró al lugar saludando al encargado.

- ¿Lo de siempre? – dijo el hombre detrás de la barra

- Si… - contestó el castaño

- Hoy llegaste más temprano que de costumbre

- Si, no hubo nada que me entretuviera – dijo con su acostumbrada sonrisa de medio lado

- Ok viejo, todo tuyo…

De un trago terminó su copa, y se dirigió al piano que estaba en una pequeña tarima, acarició las teclas y comenzó a tocar, las notas de aquella melodía inundaron el lugar, los parroquianos que estaban ahí, prestaban atención al ejecutante detrás del piano, disfrutando de la música.

Era lo que había venido haciendo el muchacho desde hacía varios días, dejaba salir su verdadera vocación tocando para aquellas personas que gustaban de la buena música.

Dos horas después regresaba al colegio ya más tranquilo, aunque sus dedos cosquilleaban aún con la sensación de las teclas de aquel piano, extrañaba más tocar el violín, su instrumento favorito, se había propuesto ya no tocarlo, porque le hacia recordar los momentos vividos con Candy.

Tratando de no hacer ruido al caminar por el bosque, ya que las hojas crujían al paso y no quería que lo descubriera alguna de las monjas, aunque sabía que no le darían más que una llamada de atención, prefería pasar desapercibido, por lo que cuando escuchó unas pisadas se escondió detrás de un árbol.

Pero no era quien él creía, sino alguien que no creyó ver a esa hora por ahí.

* * *

Candy daba vueltas en su cama, no lograba conciliar el sueño, definitivamente aquel dolor en su cabeza no cedía a pesar de que había pedido en la enfermería alguna pastilla para el dolor, no entendía a que podía deberse, quizás eran las secuelas de una mala alimentación que tenía últimamente, ya que no le daba mucha hambre, o quizás a que no dormía el tiempo que debía dormir normalmente, momentos de insomnio le comenzaron a atacar, por lo que el sueño tardaba en poder conciliarlo.

Por lo que después de incontables vueltas en su cama, decidió levantarse, ponerse unos pants, sus tenis y un suéter ya que las noches comenzaban a ponerse más frías, abrió el ventanal y se paró en la baranda que había a modo de terracita con sumo cuidado y dio un gran brinco hasta una rama de un árbol cercano, de ahí bajó tratando de no hacer ruido y se encaminó hacia el bosque.

Conforme caminaba sentía el aire que invadía sus pulmones, como si eso necesitara, llegó hasta donde se encontraba el gran árbol donde se sentaba a observar el horizonte, era una colina desde donde tenía una muy buena vista del pueblo.

Aquella noche era muy brillante ya que la luna llena estaba en todo su esplendor, se recargó en el gran tronco de aquel árbol, mientras respiraba profundamente tratando que aquel aire le llenara los pulmones y la pudiera relajar, ya que su mente continuaba en un caos que parecía no tener descanso.

Recuerdos y más recuerdos continuaban atrapándola, ya no quería pensar, ya no quería seguir recordando, simplemente quería avanzar, pero había algo que se lo impedía, algo que en su conciencia trataba de acallar, pero parecía que estuviera escrito en fuego y no podía apagarlo.

Un nombre continuaba dando vueltas en su cabeza, pero evitaba a toda costa tratar de pronunciarlo, cerraba con fuerzas sus ojos, apretaba sus labios, su pecho se contraía, pero no pudo más… como un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

- Terry… - suave como una brisa, decirlo la llenó de sentimientos contrarios, por una parte parecía vencida, pero se sentía aliviada – ¿Qué pasa que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? – se decía a si misma en voz baja – tengo tantas ganas de estar a tu lado, pero… al mismo tiempo no sé que ocurrirá si eso sucediera…

Con la mirada perdida no supo cuanto tiempo más estuvo ahí parada mirando al horizonte sin ver nada claro, porque su mente parecía haberse olvidado incluso de pensar.

Cuando reaccionó al fin, con un suspiro se separó del árbol y comenzó su camino de retorno al colegio. Tenía que caminar tratando de no hacer ruido, no quería toparse con la ronda de vigilancia que hacían en las noches las monjas.

Pareciera un poco más relajada, aunque la punzada en una de sus sienes aún no quería dejarla por completo, a pesar de que se sentía un poco más suave.

- ¿Qué esta haciendo en este lugar señorita Andrey? – una voz la sobresaltó a sus espaldas

- ¡Yo… yo…! – no sabía que contestar, ni tampoco volteaba - ¡perdón… yo…!

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! – unas carcajadas la hicieron voltear al fin - ¿Has visto tu cara? – preguntó Terry sin dejar de reír

- ¡Por poco me da un infarto! – le dijo con enojo - ¿Hasta cuando dejarás de ser tan infantil?

- No te enojes… pero es que no resistí sorprenderte así… - dijo aún riéndose

Candy no dijo nada más, lo miró con enojo e hizo ademán de seguir su camino.

- ¿Y qué haces a esta hora fuera de tu habitación? – preguntó Terry

- Es lo mismo que puedo preguntarte a ti, no lo crees… - dijo

- No, no puedes preguntármelo, porque lo que yo haga es cosa mía…

- Igualmente, lo que yo haga es cosa mía… - le contestó ella y dio dos pasos para alejarse

- ¡Espera! – le dijo Terry haciendo que se detuviera

Pero entonces, sorprendiéndola, se acercó a ella rápidamente y la jaló a un extremo donde había unos arbustos con más espesura.

- ¿Qué…? – comenzó a decir Candy

- ¡Shhh! – dijo él cerca de ella, y con uno de sus dedos le señaló hacia unos metros adelante

Candy abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, unas luces venían acercándose, la ronda de vigilancia ya estaba dando sus vueltas, pronto estarían cerca de ellos, si los descubrían no sabía que podría ocurrir.

La luz de las linternas iluminó arriba de sus cabezas, los dos se agacharon quedando muy juntos, por el movimiento repentino, Terry prácticamente quedó encima de ella, no podían moverse, no podían casi respirar, sus rostros habían quedado a unos pocos centímetros uno de otro, sentían sus alientos, el sonido de sus corazones también se podía escuchar, ella sentía el peso de él, pero aguantaron el aliento justo cuando la ronda pasó junto a ellos, los espesos arbustos ayudaron a que los taparan. Así estuvieron hasta que los pasos y las luces de las linternas desaparecieron, volviéndose a escuchar los sonidos de los grillos y alguna que otra criatura que gustaba de pernoctar en las noches.

Pero Candy no escuchaba nada más que el sonido de su propio corazón latir de una manera desenfrenada, tenía cerca de ella el rostro de Terry que miraba hacia donde la ronda con sus luces iba desapareciendo, pero la chica solo era consciente de esa cercanía, de ese peso encima de ella, de ese aroma tan conocido y que la exasperaba a tal grado que no era capaz de reaccionar con coherencia, de observar la línea de sus labios, aquella boca que ansiaba tanto poder sentir, el sabor que tenía ésta y que la embriagaba como si fuera un elíxir.

- Creo que se han ido… - dijo en un susurro Terry volteando a mirarla, a pesar de la oscuridad en que se encontraban, le sorprendió lo que encontró en aquellos ojos verdes que parecían haberse tornado en un tono más oscuro, como una laguna en la noche - ¿Candy?

¿Qué pasaba en aquel momento por la mente de Candy? Ni ella misma lo sabía, lo único que podía pensar era en que estaba cerca de él, y que su corazón latía rápidamente, en que un dolor punzante en su bajo vientre parecía agrandarse más y más, y que el dolor en su sien iba a explotarle muy pronto.

- Debem… - dijo Terry moviéndose un poco como si fuera a levantarse

Pero… algo lo detuvo… los brazos de Candy rodeaban su cuello y lo miraban de una forma que no lo habían hecho desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

- No… - dijo ella susurrando – aún no…

Y lo jaló hacia su rostro, sus labios volvieron a juntarse, Candy literalmente devoraba aquella boca que tantas cosas le había dicho, tantos insultos, tantas ofensas… pero todo se borró, nada de eso existía en aquel momento… solo sentir la gloria.

Terry sorprendido por aquella acción, tardó en darse cuenta que lo que estaba ocurriendo no creyó que volvería a repetirse algún día, su cerebro estaba un poco atontado.

Pero sentir los labios de aquella mujer y volver a probar su sabor lo hicieron reaccionar y comenzó a moverlos para corresponderle.

Sentía la sangre correr por sus venas con inusual velocidad, las manos de la chica acariciar sus castaños cabellos con desesperación, aquel beso había sido tan esperado que no podía creerlo por completo.

No era el único que estaba sintiendo aquellas emociones correr por su cuerpo, Candy sentía que no iba a poder soportar estar mas tiempo sin profundizar las caricias, posiblemente aquella era la causa por la que su mente no dejaba de molestarla y torturarla.

Sus pequeñas manos cobraron vida y se deslizaron por el cuerpo del chico y comenzaron a subir la camisa para poder tocar aquella piel que se sentía caliente. Terry al sentir ese toque no pudo menos que sentir un escalofrío recorrerle toda su espalda y un dolor en cierta parte de su cuerpo le mandó una señal, si no se detenía, en aquel momento era capaz de tomarla y hacerla suya.

- Can…dy… - pronunció con trabajos cerca de los labios de ella – es…pe…ra… - pero ella parecía no escucharlo, porque volvió a atrapar sus labios – Candy… - decía con trabajos – escu…chame…

Con renuencia se detuvo la chica e hizo caso a las palabras de él, ella se encontraba respirando con agitación, sus ojos estaban mirándolo entornados.

- Yo quiero estar contigo… - dijo él con voz ronca – quiero sentirte… - ella lo miraba – pero, no aquí… aquí no quiero que eso suceda… te quiero tener plena, completa…

- Yo… - pronunció ella con voz ronca también – no sé… no sé que me sucede… - dijo ella

- Dime… ¿Quieres estar conmigo?

Candy no le contestó, solo lo miró, pero en su mente pensaba, estar con el, sentirlo nuevamente, le nublaba los sentidos solo de volver a estar con el, le impedía pensar con coherencia, el deseo era más fuerte que otra cosa que le pudiera estar advirtiendo su subconsciente.

Terry la miraba esperando una respuesta, muy dentro de él pedía al infierno que ella le diera algo afirmativo, porque quizás no podría soportar escuchar una negativa y no sería consciente de lo que haría de ser así.

- Si… - dijo ella como en un susurro

Los ojos de Terry se abrieron en un claro asombro, ya que en el fondo no creía que ella le diera una respuesta afirmativa, sino todo lo contrario.

- Si quiero estar contigo… - volvió a decir ella – pero es algo que debo evitar… - ahora si no entendía nada Terry

- Candy… - dijo con desaliento

Definitivamente había sido mucha belleza el pensar que podría tener la oportunidad de estar con ella, por lo que con todo el aplomo posible que podía aparentar, se levantó y extendió su mano para ayudar a levantarse a ella también.

- Entonces creo que no hay más que decir… - dijo él arreglando sus ropas – la ronda ha pasado, debes darte prisa antes de que se les ocurra dar la vuelta de nuevo - y le dio la espalda dispuesto a dejarla sola, Candy al ver eso sintió que algo detonaba dentro de ella

– Pero… pero ¡No aguanto más! – escuchó que ella hablaba, se detuvo – ¡No sé que me sucede! – dijo con temblor en su voz - ¡quiero dejar de sentir esto que me mata, pero que al mismo tiempo me hace sentir viva! – Terry se volvió y la miró con desconcierto, ella estaba con la cabeza mirando hacia el césped, sus cabellos le cubrían parte de su rostro, por lo que no podía ver lo que ella estaba sintiendo, solo la emoción impresa en la voz le dejaba claro lo que ella estaba experimentando, se acercó y levantó sus brazos, parecía que la abrazaría, pero ella dio un paso hacia atrás poniendo como defensa sus manos para detenerlo - ¡No quiero que me toques, pero me muero por estar en tus brazos! – le dijo abrazándose ella misma - ¡Quiero olvidar todo, pero al mismo tiempo quiero seguir recordando los momentos que vivimos! ¡Quiero quitarme todos los besos y caricias que me has dado, Dios sabe que lo quisiera hacer, pero me muero por sentir nuevamente tus besos y tus caricias! – cerró sus ojos con fuerza y una lágrima salió - ¡Te odio…te odio…Dios sabe que he querido odiarte…pero…al mismo tiempo te amo con todo mi corazón! ¡Y no puedo más, no puedo más! – se dejó caer de rodillas en el césped

Él no pudo soportar más y se acercó a ella igualmente arrodillándose y la abrazó.

- ¡Suéltame! – se debatía en sus brazos - ¡No entiendes que no quiero que me toques aunque me muero por estar junto a ti!

- ¡Yo también quiero estar junto a ti! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? – le dijo junto a su cabeza – y lo único que había pedido era que reconocieras lo que sentías por mi… - la abrazó con más fuerza impidiéndole así que ella siguiera debatiéndose

- ¡Pero te odio! ¿no lo entiendes?

Él la soltó y la miró con furia, la rubia tenía las mejillas manchadas por las lágrimas que había soltado.

- ¡Yo también te odio! - con sus manos apresó sus brazos y la zarandeó - ¡Maldita seas por hacerte amar de esta forma! ¡Te odio como nunca había odiado a nadie! – ella lloraba – pero no puedo dejar de amarte…

- Terry… perdóname…

- ¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué? ¿Por odiarme o por amarme? – preguntó con ironía

- Por las dos cosas… porque te amo y te odio con todo mi corazón… - levantó su mano dirigiéndola al rostro de él y le acarició la mejilla

- Candy…

- Pero te odio más por hacerme desear estar contigo… - dijo con enojo la rubia acercándose a él – te odio por desear que me beses… te odio por estar siempre pensando en ti… te odio por hacer que yo te ame…

Ahora fue él quien no pudo soportar más y la abrazó, puso una mano detrás de su cabeza y la miró con fiereza, ella lo miraba desafiante a su vez.

- Ya cállate… - le dijo

Y acercó sus labios a los de ella besándola de una manera que le hizo sangrar uno de sus labios, sintieron los dos el sabor acerado de la sangre, pero no se separaron, sino que al contrario, Candy se acercó más a él y subió sus brazos a las solapas de su camisa apretándolas como si quisiera romperlas, sus corazones latían al unísono, no había quien diera ninguna tregua, sus lenguas se encontraban y se acariciaban, sus cuerpos parecían querer más.

- Te haré… mía… de… nuevo… - dijo sin despegar sus labios de los de ella

- Eso… es lo que… más… deseo… - contestó ella

- Ven… - a regañadientes se separó de ella y le ofreció una mano

Sin palabra, ella tomó aquella mano que se extendía y corrieron juntos hacia el viejo edificio llamado La Torre, donde él tenía una habitación, sabía que ahí podrían estar sin que los molestara nadie.

Subieron por las escaleras dándose algunos besos, hasta llegar a una puerta que estaba en los pisos superiores, sacó unas llaves de las bolsas de su pantalón y abrió, el lugar definitivamente ya había sido arreglado en su totalidad, no había huellas de la destrucción que había habido un tiempo atrás.

- Ven… - la jaló después de cerrar y echar cerrojo a la puerta

La acercó a la cama donde comenzó a besarla nuevamente con fiereza, ella no opuso resistencia alguna, ni tampoco se resistió cuando él fue hasta los botones de su blusa y los abrió uno a uno sin dejar de besarla.

Candy tenía una urgente necesidad de volver a sentir aquellas caricias que solamente él podía darle, sus labios recorrer su cuello, la piel de sus hombros, exhaló un gemido cuando él con su boca tomó uno de sus senos mientras una de sus manos iba al otro y acariciaba la punta de su pezón, logrando que ellos despertaran y reconocieran a su dueño.

Sin querer quedarse atrás, ella igualmente le trató de quitar la ropa que cubría aquella piel, la necesidad de sentirla también, de poder probarla era algo que no sabía cuanto tiempo más iba a poder soportar.

Lo besó en todo su torso, las tetillas del chico fueron también atacadas por la boca de la rubia que lograba arrancarle gemidos que parecían hacerla más atrevida con sus caricias, sentía como él temblaba cuando bajó sus manos hacia el cinturón y lo abrió, bajó el cierre de su pantalón y metió una de sus manos hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, un gemido más ronco salió de la boca de Terry.

No dejaba de besar su torso mientras acariciaba el miembro erecto de Terry, él sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho, por lo que la tomó de las muñecas para que se detuviera y la hizo acostarse en la cama no sin antes desnudarla por completo y él mismo se quitó su ropa quedando los dos desnudos.

- No puedo más Candy… - le dijo

- Yo tampoco… - contestó ella

Sin dejar de mirarse, él entró lentamente en ella quien solo sintió aquella dulce invasión en su cuerpo; él a su vez volver a sentir la calidez de ella envolverlo era algo que no tenía palabras.

El baile conocido lo ejecutaron con gran placer, era algo que habían estado evitando durante mucho tiempo, pero no pudieron soportar más, sus cuerpos volvieron a ser uno solo, volvieron a sentirse, volvieron a alcanzar algo divino que solo está reservado para los amantes.

- Volviste…

* * *

Lamentablemente no todo es tranquilidad en el paraíso, ya que los demonios, sobre todo en las noches, andan sueltos tratando de ver que daño harán a los pobres mortales.

La puerta que conducía a la habitación de Elisa se cerró no sin antes, alguien había logrado ver cuando Candy y Terry subían al piso donde se encontraba la habitación del chico.

Candy venía caminando por el pasillo acompañada de Patty y de Annie como lo habían hecho al principio de su estadía en el colegio, a nadie se le podría hacer raro aquel trío de chicas, solo un pequeño grupo comandado por una pelirroja con enojo las observaba.

Todo parecía haberse arreglado entre las dos primas, ya que volvían a aparecerse juntas como lo habían hecho desde el principio, además de la inseparable amiga de ambas, Patty.

- Te ves diferente hoy Candy… - dijo Patty sonriendo

- ¿Ah si? – contestó Candy con un poco de rubor

- Si, es verdad… - concordó Annie – no sé te ves… contenta…

- No sé a que se refieran… - bajó su mirada tratando de disimular, pero era imposible poder esconder su sentir

Ya estaban a punto de llegar al punto donde todos los estudiantes sin excepción se reunían, el comedor.

Al lado contrario de aquel pasillo, venían caminando Stear y Archie, logrando dibujar una sonrisa en dos de las chicas.

- Hola… - saludaron al unísono los chicos

- Hola… - igual risiblemente las dos chicas saludaron al mismo tiempo

- Hola chicos… - dijo Candy al final

- Hola Candy… - dijo Stear - ¿cómo estás?

- Pues…

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? –preguntó Archie mirándola con escrutinio

- Yo… yo… - Candy no sabía que responder ante aquellas miradas de curiosidad – este… ¿Por qué no vamos al comedor?

No tuvieron más remedio que seguirla, dentro, se dirigieron a tomar sus respectivas charolas y escogieron su comida, luego se sentaron en la única mesa que estaba desocupada la cual era sabida solamente los cuatro reyes podían usarla, aunque ahora podían también ocuparla Candy, Annie y Patty.

- Ahora si nos dirás que ha pasado… - Archie retomó el tema del cual ella creyó que había podido huir

- Es que no ha pasado nada – dijo después de varios segundos de no soportar las miradas escrutadoras de sus amigos

- Ayer no estabas así… - comentó Annie haciendo segunda a su novio – incluso lucías de muy mal humor

- Figuraciones tuyas… - Candy sonreía sin saber qué decir

- Creo que si Candy no nos quiere contar, por ahora, lo que le pase, dejemos que lo haga cuando ella lo considere prudente – dijo Stear.

Comenzaron a comer y hablaron de otras cosas, cuando de pronto.

- ¡Así que aquí estás! – una mano golpeó la mesa donde se encontraban comiendo, haciendo saltar lo que había encima de ella, así como a las cinco personas que se encontraban alrededor

- Hola Terry… - saludó Stear

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué diablos te sucede? – preguntó Archie

Pero Terry no contestó, ni lo volteó a mirar siquiera, estaba serio y con la mirada ceñuda mirando a Candy, quien inexplicablemente se había ruborizado.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste así? – preguntó él con enojo, haciendo que los que estaban cerca agudizaran su oído

- Terry… - pronunció Candy con una nota de advertencia en la voz, como si tratara de decirle que estaban en un lugar muy concurrido

- ¡Ah ya veo! – dijo Terry mirando alrededor – pero por si no te has dado cuenta, ahora las cosas son diferentes

El lugar estaba en silencio, todos parecían estar muy atentos a lo que el más temperamental de los cuatro reyes tenía que decir, quizás el zumbido de una mosca se podría escuchar.

- Terry creo que… - se aventuró a hablar Candy – deberíamos hablar en otro lado…

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? – preguntó él pronunciando las palabras pausadamente, las cuales sonaban más amenazantes - ¿Quieres que todo vuelva a ser como antes? – la miraba serio, directo, aunque dentro de aquel mar oscurecido había temor – vamos contéstame…

Candy no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, no sabía que decir realmente, quería hablar, pero como si algo dentro de ella se arrepintiera de lo que podría decir, mientras su corazón latía apresuradamente, sus manos le sudaban mientras se la estrujaba.

¿Qué es lo que iba a contestar a aquella pregunta de Terry?

¿Realmente eso quería ella? ¿Qué todo volviera a ser como antes después de haber amanecido en sus brazos? ¿Podría ser capaz de sobrevivir sin besar aquellos labios que le habían dado su primer beso? ¿Sería capaz de soportar no sentir sus caricias recorriéndole su piel?

- ¿Eso quieres? – la voz de Terry sonó vencida

Candy dudaba.

- Entiendo… - y le dio una última mirada llena de odio, se dio la media vuelta y se alejó hacía la entrada del comedor

- Candy… - la voz de Archie la escuchó en su oreja haciéndola despertar – piensa lo que estás haciendo… escucha a tu corazón

Ella lo miró a los ojos, sabía a lo que se refería, solo le sonrió y corrió hacia la puerta del comedor, desapareciendo.

Salió al pasillo y miró a ambos lados, no sabía hacia donde podría haberse ido Terry, así que corrió del lado que la llevaría al bosque, precisamente al gran árbol donde ellos acostumbraban sentarse, el lugar donde habían tenido sus constantes encuentros y peleas, el lugar donde le abrió su corazón, el lugar donde siempre lo rechazaba, donde siempre podía recibir sus besos.

Su corazón latía apresuradamente, quería encontrarlo, y tenía miedo de que no lo pudiera hacer.

Por el pequeño camino entre los arbustos, solo se escuchaba el crujir de las hojas en el césped a su paso, su cuerpo agitado por la prisa parecía hacerle sentir que el camino era mucho más largo.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al mirar que más adelante iba caminando con prisa la persona que ella estaba buscando, así que se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

- ¡Terry! – lo llamó

Éste se detuvo un momento pero no volteó a mirarla, y volvió a seguir su camino.

- ¡Terry! – volvió a llamarlo - ¡Espera!

La rubia corrió haciendo un mayor esfuerzo ya que estaba agitada por haber venido a un paso más rápido para alcanzarlo, hasta que logró llegar a su paso y se paró frente a él haciendo que se detuviera.

- ¿Qué quieres? – la voz de él sonó como un trueno

- Yo… - respiraba agitada – yo… no… quise que tú… pensaras las cosas… de distinta manera… - Terry no contestaba, sus cejas reflejaban el enojo – yo… no quiero… que todo vuelva… a ser… como antes…

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó él – no te entiendo

Candy bufó, trató de apaciguar su respiración para poder hablar y él pudiera entenderle.

- Que no quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes… - su voz sonó baja

- De nueva cuenta, no te entiendo… - dijo él con arrogancia – ¿puedes hablar un poco más alto?

- ¡Que no quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes! – dijo casi gritando

- ¿Acaso no puedes hablar de una manera más correcta? – le dijo él - gritas demasiado

- ¡Me exasperas! – y le dio la espalda frunciendo su ceño

Un silencio se dejó sentir, pero no era un silencio doloroso, sino más bien tranquilizador, la suave brisa se sentía moviendo las ramas de los árboles y rompiendo así con su sonido aquel momento.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste y me dejaste solo? – preguntó él

- Tenía que hacerlo… - contestó ella sin voltear a mirarlo - ¿Cómo iba a quedarme ahí contigo?

- Pudiste quedarte… - se acercó a las espaldas de ella y la abrazó – te busqué cuando desperté y me sentí tan solo…

- Lo sé… - contestó ella – pero debes entender…

Pero las palabras murieron, Terry la hizo voltearse poniéndola frente a él y se apoderó de su boca y comenzó a besarla de una manera apasionada.

* * *

- ¡Así es como te digo…! – la pelirroja estaba hablando por un celular

Lo mantenía escondido, porque era sabido que estaban prohibidos esos artefactos dentro del colegio.

- Te estoy mandando en estos momentos la foto que acabo de tomarles, si a ella la seguí… - le decía a alguien al otro lado de la línea – con esta prueba te darás cuenta que no miento… - pausa – si, lo sé… - pausa – tenemos que pensar en un plan… - pausa – si, si, es algo que esa arribista no debió haber hecho – pausa - ¿cómo pudo fijarse en esa recogida? Mi hermano está sufriendo por su causa… - pausa – si, fue enviado a un colegio militar… - pausa – ¡Y a mi, por culpa de su prima imbécil me quitaron varias cosas como mi querido auto! ¡No tienes idea de cuanto las odio! – Pausa – ¡por supuesto que te ayudaré, cuanta con ello! – pausa – si, si, yo igual me gustaría que nos pudiéramos ver, hace mucho que no…- la siguiente platica fue dicha casi en murmullos

Pero al igual que a Elisa le gustaba husmear a los demás, alguien la estaba vigilando a ella.

* * *

La noche había caído, los cantos nocturnos se dejaban escuchar en aquel bosque, dos figuras caminaban tratando de no ser vistas, se dirigieron al famoso edificio llamado La Torre.

Subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al último de los pisos, donde tocaron dos veces antes de que les abrieran la puerta.

- Gracias por haber venido… - dijo Terry cerrando la puerta detrás suyo

- Fue un poco extraña tu nota, pero aquí estamos… - dijo Stear

- Necesito hablar con ustedes… - comenzó a decir – explicarles algunas cosas…

- No tienes nada que explicarnos Terry… - dijo Stear – comprendemos que en el corazón no se manda…

- Yo no estuve tan de acuerdo con lo que sucedía… - dijo Archie un poco serio – porque a mi parecer no jugaste limpio…

- Precisamente por eso es que quiero explicarles muchas cosas que quizás ayuden a entenderme… les juro que soy el que más le ha dolido lo ocurrido con Anthony y ser en parte el culpable de que él abandonara el colegio… aunque no me crean, él era mi mejor amigo, lo consideraba mi hermano…

- Por eso mismo, creo que no fuiste honesto y traicionaste su confianza al haberte interpuesto entre él y Candy… - volvió a decir Archie con un poco de molestia

- En ese sentido creo que estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano Terry – dijo Stear

- Lo sé y lo entiendo perfectamente pero lo que ustedes no saben, es que Candy y yo ya nos conocíamos desde antes…

Los dos hermanos le dieron miradas de extrañeza ante aquello que decía el castaño.

- Yo la conocí en Miami hace unos años… - continuó diciendo Terry – yo había huido de mi padre, de su yugo, de sus ideas arraigadas en cuanto al titulo del ducado, quería que yo hiciera mi labor como heredero al ducado, igualmente me habían anunciado que estaba yo comprometido con una chica de sociedad que aportaría con una gran dote a la familia… - los dos hermanos escuchaban atentamente – cosa que yo no acepté – continuó así que fui a América en busca de mi madre, ellos se había separado por diferencias… estaba paseando en la playa, cuando yo la conocí – sonreía al recordar ese momento – jamás había conocido a alguien como ella… tampoco sabía lo que era el amor… yo había tenido infinidad de chicas a mi corta edad, pero ninguna como ella…. Mi madre tuvo que ausentarse unos días y yo me quedé en la ciudad, iba a convencer a mi madre de que nos estableciéramos en esa ciudad yo ya no quería separarme de Candy, estaba perdidamente enamorado por primera vez… pero entonces, mi padre hizo acto de presencia – dijo con sarcasmo y me ordenó regresar a Inglaterra, lógicamente me negué y yo lo desafié, pero me amenazó con perjudicar a Candy y a sus padres… usaría sus influencias para acorralarlos financieramente… yo nunca hubiera permitido que le hicieran daño… así que hice que ella me odiara y me dejara… y lo logré – sonrió con tristeza y amargura – abandoné a la chica de que yo me había enamorado con todo mi ser…

- Pero tu padre nunca hubiera podido hacer daño a los padres de Candy… - comentó Archie

- Quizás si, quizás no… - dijo Stear – recuerda que el tío renegó de la familia, incluso se había cambiado el apellido y posiblemente no hubiera podido buscar el amparo de la familia para enfrentarse al padre de Terry…

- Si… tienes razón – convino Archie

- Volví a Inglaterra con el duque, odiándolo por separarme de la mujer que más amaba y obligarme a aceptar un compromiso y una vida que yo no quería, pero no podía hacer nada, era menor de edad, todavía él tenía poder en mi… - hizo una pausa y se asomó a la ventana, aquella habitación era la única en ese edificio conocido como La Torre que podía brindar una vista de paisaje del lugar, ya que los demás pisos les tapaban los grandes árboles – como bien saben, me anunciaron el compromiso con una chica llamada Susana Marlowe… si, su padre no pertenece a la aristocracia, pero su madre es prima lejana de mi padre – explicó – por lo que si podía haber un vínculo valido… yo vivía entonces un infierno porque me estaban obligando a estar con una mujer que ni siquiera me gustaba, no niego que es muy hermosa y sexy, pero hay algo en ella que no me atraía, no lo podía definir entonces… por parte de amigos que la conocían, me enteré de varias cosas de ella, como sus preferencias sexuales, las cuales algunas no comparto… - sonrió burlón – así que sentía odiar mucho más a mi padre por estarme amarrando a una mujer así después de que yo había encontrado a una chica tan limpia y pura como lo era Candy… Susana Marlowe cuyo nombre es sinónimo de perversidad sexual… - dio un largo suspiro después de unos minutos de silencio, el cual ninguno de los dos hermanos rompió - … esto que a continuación les contaré ni siquiera mi madre tiene el más mínimo conocimiento… así que está por demás que les pida total discreción…

- Despreocúpate Terry, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros… - habló Stear

- Así es amigo… - le dio una suave palmada en su hombro Archie

Terry asintió complacido, se retiró de la ventana donde había estado recargado, se acercó al mueble donde tenía algunas botellas, tomó una de ellas y se sirvió en un vaso, de un solo sorbo terminó con el líquido ámbar.

- Dos días antes de ser anunciado el compromiso a la sociedad entre Susana y yo, pensé en intentar razonar nuevamente con el duque, así que me dirigí al Coto de Caza que tenemos en Yorkshire, sabía que a él gustaba de cazar en esas fechas… así que me dirigí hasta allá sin avisarle a nadie, no quería que se negara a escucharme… - tomó aire, como si fuera muy difícil para él revivir aquel recuerdo – sabía además, que habría pocos sirvientes, el mayordomo era un hombre de avanzada edad por lo que quizás no habría nadie quien pudiera detenerme o avisarle al duque de mi llegada… fui directamente a su estudio… - su mirada cambió, una dureza y enojo parecieron hacer centellear sus ojos – y al abrir la puerta… lo que vi… ¡Dios! – se meció con una mano sus castaños cabellos – ¡sentí unas ganas enormes de matar! ¡Simplemente no podía dar crédito a lo que ahí ocurría!

Archie y Stear estaban expectantes a la narración de Terry, se dieron cuenta que el volver a revivir todos esos recuerdos estaba lastimándolo más que nada en aquellos momentos, dolores que solamente había guardado para él sin compartirlos con nadie.

- En aquel estudio, donde habíamos estado varias ocasiones mi madre y yo en las buenas épocas en que vivíamos como una familia… ahí en esa casa que igualmente mi madre fue anfitriona, respetada… ahí… se encontraban… desnudos… teniendo sexo… Susana y mi padre…

En aquel momento, Terry parecía haber regresado a ese momento, atrapado en sus recuerdos, se vio a si mismo entrando en la habitación gritándole a su padre.

_****Flash Back****_

- _¿Cómo has podido ser capaz de esto? – le dijo a su padre conteniendo la furia_

- _¡Terrence! – Richard Granchester se levantó cubriéndose con el respaldo del sillón _

_Susana Marlowe desnuda en todo su esplendor y sabedora de que tenía una belleza digna de admiración, sin ninguna vergüenza mostraba aún las huellas en sus senos que la había dejado el duque._

- _¡Lo que realmente estabas haciendo era asegurarle una posición a tu amante! – dijo furioso - ¿Por eso mi madre te abandonó? ¡Quizás desde entonces estabas con…esta!_

- _Ella no tiene nada que ver… - trató de decir el duque_

- _¡Cállate! – alzó la voz Terry, quien temblaba de ira_

- _Vamos Terrence – Susana habló con tranquilidad – tomemos esta situación como personas civilizadas – ya se había vestido – podemos olvidar este penoso incidente… - dijo con cinismo_

- _¿Civilizadamente dices? ¿Olvidar este penoso incidente? – repitió, en aquellos momentos la actitud de Terry era más amenazadora y su padre lo sabía_

- _¡Terrence no tomes decisiones equivocadas! – dijo Richard_

- _¡La única decisión equivocada que pude haber tomado fue precisamente el haberte obedecido! – sonrió de una manera indescifrable – pero eso aún lo podemos arreglar…_

_Susana Marlowe se quedó de una pieza al escucharlo hablar de esa forma, aquel comportamiento tan cambiante del castaño, encerró en ella un mal presentimiento._

- _Siempre podemos rectificar el camino – dijo con sarcasmo – el compromiso queda roto… - con toda tranquilidad las palabras salieron de su boca_

- _¡No puedes hacerlo! – Gritó Susana acercándose a él, quien la miró con desprecio - ¡Dí algo Richard! _

- _¡Terrence no puedes romper el compromiso, tu sabes muy bien cual es tu obligación como heredero al ducado!_

- _¡NO Padre! – lo interrumpió – yo no me casaré con esta… mujer, no me casaré con la amante de mi padre – dijo con desprecio_

- _¡No puedes dejarme plantada! – Susana lo tomó del brazo, Terry con un jalón se apartó de ella_

- _¡Claro que puedo! – le dijo burlón – ¡con una puta como tú no soñaría ponerla en el lugar donde se sentó mi madre! – se encaminó a la puerta_

- _¡Terrence te ordeno que regreses! – gritó el duque_

- _¿Ordenarme? – se volvió – no duque, ya no puede ordenarme, en estos momentos renuncio al ducado…_

_Y sin hacer caso a los gritos de su padre y a las vociferaciones histéricas de Susana Marlowe, salió de aquella casa, a la cual hasta la fecha no había vuelto a pisar._

_****Fin Flash Back****_

- No teníamos idea de eso... – habló Stear logrando despertar a Terry de sus recuerdos.

- ¿Y por qué no buscaste después a Candy? – preguntó Archie

- Lo hice… - contestó serio – volví a América ese mismo día, tomé un avión, cuando llegué fue lo primero y lo único que hice… pero cuando llegué a la casa donde vivía, estaba cerrada, la busqué en la pequeña tienda propiedad de sus padres e igualmente estaba cerrado, pregunté por ellos, nadie me supo decir nada, no sabían su paradero, solo que habían venido unas personas por los dos hijos de ellos… me sentí perdido, no la encontraba… solo la conocía por Candy White… la familia White… jamás se me ocurrió relacionarla con una familia de renombre como la de ustedes… así que derrotado volví al único lugar donde podía vivir sin que me pidieran cuentas… - dijo con amargura - …aquí… esto era mi casa… cuando volví, me sorprendí no encontrarlos a ustedes, cuando pregunté que había pasado, me dijeron que habían tenido que ir al funeral de un familiar, no tenía la más mínima idea que ustedes estaban ligados a la única chica que me había robado el corazón…

- Vaya… ahora entendemos muchas cosas… - habló Stear – en lo personal me sentía un poco incomodo al ver que estaban jugando chueco tú y Candy a Anthony…

- Jamás fue esa mi intención – dijo Terry – pero… encontrarla aquí… precisamente en este lugar, que ella, la chica de la que tanto se refería Anthony que lo tenía completamente impresionado… fuera precisamente la misma chica de la que yo me había enamorado…

- ¿Y Candy qué pensaba de todo esto? – preguntó Archie

- Ella siempre quiso ocultar lo que había habido entre nosotros para evitarle un dolor a Anthony… pero yo… - sonrió con ironía – no lo quise entender así, me llenaba de coraje que ella se hubiera fijado en alguien más… que le tuviera consideración… lleno de celos por darme cuenta que sentía algún tipo de cariño hacia alguien más… me volví loco al verla con él… en aquellos momentos Anthony no era mi amigo, mi hermano… era alguien que estaba en medio de ella y yo… y la traté mal, la trataba de lo peor… la puse en situaciones difíciles ante Anthony… pero quería lastimarla por no querer estar conmigo… aunque yo había tenido la culpa de que ella me hubiera dejado, de que me odiara, pero yo no quería reconocerlo y por eso prácticamente volcaba mi enojo haciendo que ella pagara por todo mi sufrimiento…

- Si que es un gran enredo… - comentó Archie

- ¿Ahora entienden que nunca fue mi intención que Antony saliera lastimado?

- Creo que no podemos juzgarte… - dijo Stear – no podemos hacer nada, Candy no dejó de amarte…

- Es verdad… aunque lo lamentamos por Anthony, pero no podemos hacer nada… - dijo Archie

- Gracias amigos…

- Entonces creo que esto amerita un brindis… - dijo Archie acercándose al mueble donde estaban los licores

Stear y Terry lo miraron con una advertencia en los ojos, ya que el chico estaba aún en rehabilitación.

- Supongo que lo tendré que hacer con agua… - dijo sonriendo

* * *

- Tremenda sorpresa Candy… - dijo Annie

La chica por su parte ya les había contado la historia que había entre Terry y ella.

- Yo ya me había dado cuenta de hacia donde iba siempre dirigida tu atención… - dijo Patty

- ¿Acaso era tan obvio? – preguntó la rubia

- No es eso, sino que todos los signos no dejaban lugar a dudas, todo ese nervio, la tensión que había entre ustedes, el comportamiento de Terry no era el de siempre cuando estaba cerca de ti… además, a veces la forma de mirar a Anthony, era con rencor…

- Vaya… no tenía la menor idea… - dijo la rubia

- Lo que concierne sobre ti, le afecta a Terry… - dijo Patty

- Parece que las cosas van tomando un buen rumbo ¿no lo creen chicas? – dijo Annie – Patty está con Stear… yo estoy con Archie y ahora Candy está con Terry… todo será felicidad de ahora en adelante.

Las tres chicas sonrieron ante aquel comentario, la habitación de llenó de una calidez que no había habido desde hacia un buen tiempo.

Lamentablemente aquel calor que se estaba sintiendo dentro de aquel lugar, contrastaba con el aumento de temperatura que había en el exterior, además de sendas nubes negras que presagiaban una tormenta.

**C O N T I N U A R A …**

**

* * *

**

**"AMA PROFUNDAMENTE Y CON PASIÓN, PUEDE QUE TE HIERAN MÁS ES EL ÚNICO MODO DE VIVIR UNA VIDA COMPLETA"**

**NOTITAS:**

**Parece que este podría ser el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, aunque aún no estoy completamente convencida… pero como vuelvo a repetir, sé que he tardado mucho con el seguimiento de esta historia, pero no la abandono, sino que pido paciencia, comenzaré a trabajar lo más pronto posible con la continuación y quizás el final de esta historia.**

**He develado algunas cosas que fueron lo que obligó a Terry a abandonar a Candy, así como algunas cosas sobre Elisa y Susana… ¿quién es quien vigila a Elisa? ¿Logrará Elisa dañar a Archie? ¿Qué es lo que están planeando hacer Elisa y Susana? ¿Y Anthony? No crean que me he olvidado de él… **

**Muchas gracias por leer…**

**Lizette (n.n)**


End file.
